Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918
by Sabivamp
Summary: 1918. Bella habite depuis toujours à Forks chez Charlie et Renée. Elle commence un métier d'infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks aux côtés de Carlisle qui cache un lourd secret mais surtout elle va rencontrer un jeune pilote qui va bouleverser sa vie à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire tirée de la saga Twilight se situe à l'époque d'Edward à partir de 1918. Je me suis basée à certains moments sur ce que S. Meyer relatait du passé des Cullens et des Quileutes et à d'autres moments, j'ai laissé mon imaginaire parler. **

**Résumé :**

1918. Bella habite depuis toujours à Forks chez Charlie et Renée. Elle commence un métier d'infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks aux côtés de Carlisle qui cache un lourd secret mais surtout elle va rencontrer un jeune pilote qui va bouleverser sa vie à jamais...

**Les personnages sont tous tirés de la Saga de S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 - Incident**

_Juillet 1918_

Ce matin, je me levai d'un pas léger, pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je pouvais faire une grâce matinée. Pas besoin de courir pour aller au lycée, je venais de terminer mes études d'infirmière.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux, encore de la pluie pour aujourd'hui, rien de surprenant à Forks!

Je quittai ma chambre, dans ma chemise de nuit, et descendis les marches pour arriver dans la cuisine. Renée, ma mère, était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner :

_- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi?_ Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire en se retournant vers moi, la poêle à la main, la spatule dans l'autre, et un torchon sur l'épaule.

- _Oui, merci, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ Je savais très bien ce qu'elle faisait mais l'idée que ce qu' elle préparait m'étais destiné m'effrayait un peu, car c'est la première fois que je voyais Renée derrière les fourneaux depuis ces 2 dernières années. En fait, c'était depuis que j'avais pris des cours de cuisine au lycée!

- _Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner! Tu as faim j'espère?_

_- Euh…_

_-Oh Bella, Jacob est passé tout à l'heure pour te voir, étant donné que tu dormais encore, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, pour que tu puisses profiter de ta première journée de vacances, je lui ai donc proposé de repasser ce midi et de rester manger._

- _Mais quelle heure est-il pour qu'il soit déjà passé? _Je n'étais pas du genre à traîner longtemps au lit.

- _Il est 10h30, Bella!_

- _Quoi! Mais maman, tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'ai peut-être fini mes études mais il faut que je trouve un travail! Je t'avais dit de me réveiller au plus tard à 9h00! _Je voulais trouver un travail rapidement pour pouvoir m'acheter un vélo neuf car j'en avais assez du mien qui déraillait sans arrêt.

- _Oh ma fille, cela peut attendre demain, tu peux bien t'accorder une journée de répit? _C'était bien ma mère, toujours à remettre les choses au lendemain, je me demandais vraiment laquelle de nous deux était la plus mûre. _Allez assis-toi et mange ça va te faire du bien! _J'ouvris grand les yeux quand je vis le contenu de mon assiette. _Désolé ils ont un peu brûlé. _

Un peu! Les œufs étaient plus noirs que jaunes!

- _Merci, Renée…_

-_ Maman! _Me reprit-elle.

- _Merci, Maman. _J'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler mes parents par leur prénom, ce qu'ils n'appréciaient guère.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, plantai ma fourchette dans mon assiette d'oeufs et ouvris ma bouche pour accueillir ce succulent repas sous le regard bienveillant de Renée.

_- C'est bon me dit-elle? Je l'ai fait avec amour! _Ajouta-t-elle.

Là j'étais obligée de mentir.

- _Oui…euh … c'est bon! _Je sentis que je allais être malade les œufs avaient goût de charbon.

La tête baissée au dessus de mon assiette, j'entendis ma mère crier soudainement :

- _Oh, mon dieu! Charlie! _

Je suivis son regard qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Et là, je vis Charlie, mon père, soutenu par le Dr Cullen, il avait du sang sur la tempe et son pantalon était déchiré et ensanglanté.

-_Oh papa! _Criai-je en voyant mon père à la limite de l'inconscience.

-_Puis-je l'allonger sur la table pour que je puisse penser ses plaies_, demanda le Docteur en rentrant à l'attention de Renée.

- _Bien sûr_, répondis-je à la place de ma mère qui était restée figée sous le choc. Et en un temps record, la table fût débarrassée de tout objet encombrant y compris de mon assiette d'œufs brouillés. J'aidai le Dr Cullen à allonger mon père tout doucement sur la table.

- _J'ai laissé ma mallette dans la voiture, je vais la chercher._ Nous informa-t-il.

- _Pendant ce temps, je vais découper son pantalon_, lui dis-je. Il me répondit affirmativement d'un signe de la tête juste avant de sortir.

Je pris la première paire de ciseaux qui me tomba sous la main et commençai à découper le pantalon de mon père au niveau de sa blessure. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, j'aurais vite tourné de l'œil à la vue du sang si je n'avais pas mon diplôme d'infirmière. A cette pensée, je posai un regard sur ma mère qui était livide.

-_Maman, assis-toi, tu vas tomber_. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et obtempéra sans rien dire.

Une fois les guenilles du pantalon retirées, j'examinai la blessure de Charlie : une longue entaille d'environ dix centimètres, mais peu profonde. Soudain je vis la main du docteur se poser sur la jambe de mon père, je ne l'avais même pas entendu revenir.

- _Hum, une belle entaille, mais peu profonde_. Déclara-t-il.

- _C'est-ce que j'avais remarqué aussi_. Affirmai-je. Il me regarda. _Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme d'infirmière_, expliquai-je les yeux baissés.

-_Très bien, Bella, dans ce cas, tu vas me préparer des compresses, de l'alcool, du fil, une aiguille et tout le matériel nécessaire, que tu trouveras dans ma mallette, pendant ce temps je vais regarder la plaie au front_. Il s'approcha du visage de mon père._ Charlie, vous m'entendez?_

Il émit un tout petit grognement du fond de la gorge.

-_Votre plaie à la jambe n'est pas profonde, je dois cependant la recoudre donc ça risque d'être douloureux, quant à votre tête c'est une égratignure, je vais juste désinfecter et poser un pansement. Par contre, il faudra attendre quelques heures pour voir si le choc n'a pas causé un traumatisme_. Puis il revint vers moi, _tout est prêt Bella?_

- _Oui_, dis-je simplement, impressionnée par ce médecin de renom qui avait élu domicile à Forks depuis 2 ans.

- _Très bien, alors commençons_. Il tendit sa main vers moi : _compresse imbibée d'alcool … une autre…encore une dernière, _je m'activais aussi vite que possible pour l'aider, _fil et aiguille…_

J'entendis mon père étouffer des cris de douleurs au moment où le Dr Cullen commença à recoudre sa jambe.

- _Courage Charlie,_ le soutenait le Dr Cullen, _ciseaux, compresses …_ je le regardais faire avec admiration et satisfaite de pouvoir l'assister.

- _Et voilà, j'ai terminé, je vais vous prescrire un médicament pour la douleur, et il faudra aussi vous procurer des béquilles pour ne pas poser votre pied par terre. Charlie pouvez-vous vous relever en vous accrochant à mon bras, nous allons vous installer sur le divan ce sera plus confortable._

Mon père se redressa, le docteur passa le bras de Charlie sur son épaule, je fis de même avec son autre bras et nous l'installâmes sur le divan. Mon père grimaça, au moment, de s'allonger, puis je vis son visage s'apaiser, il s'était endormi, au moins il ne souffrait plus.

Je me dirigeai vers le Dr Cullen.

_- Dr Cullen,_ l'interpellai-je.

- _Carlisle,_ me reprit-il.

- …_Carlisle… vous avez parlé de choc mais que lui est-il arrivé?_ Il se retourna vers moi et me fis face.

-_ Eh bien, d'après ce que l'adjoint de votre père m'a raconté, en sortant du commissariat, il a voulu éviter une flaque d'eau et s'est accroché la jambe avec une barre de fer pointu qui dépassait d'une charrette stationnée en travers de l'entrée, ce qui lui a fait perdre l'équilibre d'où le choc à la tête. _

Au moins je savais de qui j'avais hérité ma maladresse!

- _Je revenais juste d'une consultation,_ reprit-il_, et passais en voiture devant le commissariat quand l'adjoint de votre père me fit signe de m'arrêter, c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé Charlie et l'ai ramené directement ici, c'était plus près que l'hôpital_. Il ramassa tout son matériel et souleva sa mallette _Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, où je peux vous laisser? Vous savez où vous procurer des béquilles pour votre père? _Toujours à l'écoute et soucieux du bien être de toute la famille.

- _Oh oui, j'irai à la réserve Quileute demander les béquilles à Billy Black qu'il utilisait avant d'être en fauteuil_, je vis le visage de Carlisle se refermer à l'évocation de ce nom, je n'en connaissais pas la raison. Je ne pensais pas que Carlisle faisait des discriminations envers les indiens de la réserve, ce n'était pas son genre.

- _Oh merci Dr Cullen pour les soins prodigués à mon mari_. V_ous avez été d'un grand secours pour lui,_ ma mère sortait enfin de sa léthargie, un grand sourire illuminait son visage maintenant que le pire était passé!

- _De rien Renée, mais il faut remercier votre fille aussi qui m'a beaucoup aidé! _Répondit-il en me regardant tendant le bras vers ma direction, je sentis tout de suite le sang affluer sur mon visage.

- _Oh oui, bien sûr, elle très douée, elle vient d'avoir son diplôme d'infirmière et elle cherche du travail, avez-vous un poste de disponible par hasard dans votre hôpital? Peut-être que…_

- _Maman! _La coupai-je avec un regard meurtrier.

- _Mais bien sûr c'est avec joie que j'accueillerai Bella, cela tombe bien car lundi j'ai tout un régiment de l'armée qui vient passer la visite médicale donc j'aurai besoin d'aide, ça te dit Bella de travailler avec moi?_

- _Bien…je..je…Oui, bien sûr, c'est un grand honneur pour moi, Dr Cullen… _Chaud, chaud, j'avais chaud, je devais être rouge comme une tomate maintenant !

- _Carlisle!_ me reprit-il à nouveau.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps.

- _Eh bonjour tout le monde! Mais que s'est-il passé? _Jacob Black faisait son entrée toujours avec le sourire, qui s'estompa en voyant les compresses de sang sur la table puis son visage se durcit en voyant Carlisle. Il le fixait si intensément et froidement que j'en étais gênée pour lui. Il était fou de le regarder ainsi, Carlisle était un modèle de sainteté!

- _Eh bien Bella je vous attends lundi pour 7h30? _Reprit-il à mon intention.

- _D'accord à lundi et…. merci pour tout! _Encore un far, il va falloir que je contrôle un peu mieux mes émotions quand j'irai travailler avec lui, sinon il pourrait croire que je fantasme sur lui! Il salua Renée et passa la porte sans un regard pour Jacob. Pourquoi autant d'antipathie envers les black de la part de Carlisle et pourquoi Jacob réagissait de la même façon?

Ma mère marcha vers le divan pour prendre soin de Charlie. Jacob se rapprocha de moi.

- _Bon_ _alors tu vas m'expliquer où bien il faut que je devine? Pourquoi tout ce sang sur la table? _Puis il tourna la tête vers le salon, et découvrit Charlie allongé sur le canapé._ Mais pourquoi ton père est allongé sur le divan, Bella?_

Je sortais enfin de mes pensées pour lui répondre :

- _Oh Charlie s'est accroché la jambe contre une barre de fer, puis il a perdu l'équilibre. Le Dr Cullen a donc recousu son entaille à la jambe et a pansé sa plaie au front_. Expliquai-je.

- _Tu n'avais pas besoin du Cullen pour faire ça, tu es infirmière! Non? _Il était en colère les sourcils froncés, son regard insistant_. _Il avait raison j'aurais très bien pu m'occuper de mon père toute seule, mais je n'appréciais pas la façon dont Jake parlait de Carlisle.

- _Il s'appelle Carlisle, et je te prie d'être un peu plus reconnaissant envers lui, c'est lui qui a ramené mon père ici, et il a fait un travail parfait sur sa jambe, je n'aurais pas fait mieux_.

- _Tiens! Maintenant c'est « Carlisle », _se moqua-t-il en faisant des manières avec ses mains, il avait l'air ridicule! _Mais pour qui il se prend! Parce que « Monsieur » à une belle voiture il se pavane dedans en jouant les ambulanciers!_

- _Tu es injuste, Jake, il est juste venu soigner mon père, mais que lui reproches-tu, pour le mépriser à ce point? _Je ne comprenais pas son aversion pour Carlisle. Je ne savais même qu'ils se connaissaient. Nous nous fixâmes intensément pendant un moment, puis il baissa les yeux :

- _Rien._ Marmonna-t-il. C'était la seule explication qu'il me donnait pour justifier sa réaction! Cela ne me suffisait pas. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi cette inimitié_._ Je lui poserai la question plus tard quand nous seront seuls tous les deux.

Jacob alla rejoindre mes parents dans le salon et pris Renée dans ses bras qui était encore toute pâle. De mon côté, je débarrassais la table de toutes les compresses ensanglantées et me mis au fourneau pour préparer le déjeuner. Au moins j'avais échappé au petit déjeuner catastrophique de Renée!

Nous nous installâmes à table tous les trois, laissant Charlie récupérer. Nous mangions en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis Jake se tourna vers moi et se décida enfin à engager la conversation mais garda les yeux baissés :

- _Je t'ai réparé ton vélo et te l'ai ramené. J'ai remis un peu d'huile sur la chaîne il devrait moins dérailler à présent._

- _Oh merci Jake_. Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je retrouvais mon Jacob, mon meilleur ami, toujours là pour aider et réparer, et se préoccuper de mon bien-être. Je savais qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi, mais il connaissait mes sentiments à son égard et savait que cela n'irait jamais plus loin qu'une grande amitié et l'avait accepté. Il était comme mon frère. Un bel indien de 16 ans, avec une magnifique chevelure noire qui retombait sur ses épaules carrées. Il faisait au moins une tête et demi de plus que mois et étaient très musclé._ Est-ce que tu crois que ton père accepterait de prêter ses béquilles à Charlie jusqu'à son rétablissement?_

-_ Bien sûr, il pourra même les garder car mon père n'en a plus besoin. _Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Ok,…euh, tu es venu comment de la réserve?_

- _Avec ton vélo!_ C'était évident, il n'avait pas de voiture, des fois je me demandais où j'avais la tête!

- _Tu veux… tu veux que je te ramène chez toi avec la voiture de mes parents? Car tu ne vas pas rentrer à pieds, tu as plus de vingt kilomètres à parcourir! _Et pendant ce long trajet, j'aurais tout mon temps pour te cuisiner, pensais-je le regard malicieux.

- _Ok! J'ai déposé ton vélo directement dans ta grange juste à côté du box de ton cheval, on y va?_

- _Merci_, puis je me tournai vers ma mère qui était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. _Maman, je ramène Jake chez lui et je vais en profiter pour récupérer les béquilles de Billy pour Charlie, _précisai-je_, tu es d'accord pour me prêter la voiture?_ Elle hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment, puis me regarda et sourit. _J'en ai pour environ une heure et demi,_ 30minutes aller et 30 minutes retour, _et j'irai chercher ses médicaments en rentrant, je te laisse prendre soin de Charlie?_ Elle se redressa et me fixa intensément.

- _Oui, ça va aller, Bella, prend ton temps, je vais me débrouiller. _Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et partis avec Jacob.

Jacob tourna la manivelle de notre vieille ford T Roadster pour faire démarrer le moteur, puis il inclina la capote jusqu'au dessus du part brise pour nous protéger de la pluie qui tombait à nouveau. Il vint se placer à côté de moi sur la banquette avant, tout de cuir sur laquelle je glissais sans arrêt. Je sortis la voiture de son garage et nous quittions le petit cottage de mes parents à l'entrée de Forks pour nous diriger vers la réserve Quileute.

Cela faisait dix minutes que nous roulions sans rien dire, je ne pouvais plus me retenir très longtemps et laissais les mots sortir de ma bouche, tout en fixant la route.

_- Maintenant que l'on est seul, peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ton aversion pour le Dr Cullen?_

_- Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus que tout à l'heure, Bella_. Répondit-il le visage à nouveau fermé.

_- Eh oh, Jake, c'est moi, Bella, ta meilleure amie à qui tu dis tout! _Il allait sûrement cracher le morceau! _Allez, Jacob, tu sais que je sais garder un secret s'il le faut? _Insistai-je.

- _Bon d'accord, tu l'auras voulu. _Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança._ Mon père m'interdit d'approcher ce « Dr Cullen » car il sait qu'il est dangereux_!

Je tournai la tête pour regarder Jake. J'étais un peu choqué que Billy puisse penser cela, quoique, en y repensant bien, Carlisle avait eu une réaction un peu froide à l'évocation de celui-ci, qu'ont-ils bien pu avoir comme différent dans le passé? Ce n'était quand même pas son teint de marbre et ses yeux topaze soulignés par des cernes qui l'effrayait quand-même! C'était un homme plutôt charmant! Grand, jeune, blond…et incroyablement beau! Un peu vieux pour toi tout de même Bella! Mais cela ne justifiait en aucun cas la réaction de Jake!

- _Et c'est tout? Ton père t'interdit d'approcher une des personnes les plus généreuse, à l'écoute et gentille qui soit dans cette ville, et toi tu lui obéis sans poser de questions, sous prétexte qu'il est « dangereux »! Tu t'es montré presque impoli envers lui alors que tu le voyais pour la première fois! _J'étais en colère que Jake écoute son père à ce sujet alors que la plupart du temps il faisait le contraire de ce que Billy lui conseillait!

_- Bella, regarde la route! _J'obéis aussitôt pour entendre sa réponse_. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai ressenti en moi une haine envers lui comme s'il était mon ennemi, comme si c'était écrit dans mes gènes de le détester et que même si mon père ne m'avait rien dit je l'aurais trouvé dangereux tout de même_. On aurait dit qu'il s'en voulait de ressentir cela, et il paraissait torturé, puis il tourna la tête vers moi et je fis de même, il avait l'air si grave. _Bella, je t'en prie ne va pas travailler à l'hôpital à ses côtés, j'ai peur pour toi, qu'il te fasse du mal. _L'inquiétude que je lisais sur le visage de mon ami me fendit le cœur mais me paraissait excessive.

_- Enfin Jake, il sauve des vies tous les jours, c'est quelqu'un de toujours très calme, serein et posé. Il n'a pas la tête d'un criminel, même s'il est pâle comme un mort! _Disais-je en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère et retirer cette petite ride d'inquiétude sur le beau visage de mon meilleur ami. Sa bouche se détendit pour esquisser un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Nous arrivions devant sa maison, je me garai devant celle-ci et coupai le moteur. Il ne bougeait pas, la tête baissée, le regard dans le vide. Il fallait que je rassure mon ami et le convainc que je ne risquais rien.

- _Écoutes Jacob, j'ai déjà accepté la proposition de Carlisle, il ne comprendrait pas si je changeai d'avis, ma mère non plus. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de travailler, pour pouvoir économiser et devenir indépendante. Tu sais que c'est important pour moi. Enfin, j'ai la chance de pouvoir exercer le métier de mes rêves aux côtés d'une personne très compétente et que j'admire pour ses qualités professionnelles et personnelles, c'est un homme bon. Crois-moi. Je ne risque rien_. J'espérais avoir été convaincante.

Il me fixa, il avait l'air d'avoir prit une décision :

- _Bella, puisque je ne peux de persuader de renoncer à ce travail, alors tu vas me promettre quelque chose. _Il fit une pause puis reprit. _Au moindre doute que tu puisses avoir envers cet homme, n'hésites pas à prendre tes jambes à ton cou et à venir m'en parler, OK?_ Il était très déterminé, je levais les yeux au ciel mais acceptai.

-_D'accord Jake, je te promets de ne prendre aucun risque_. C'était une promesse facile à tenir concernant quelqu'un comme Carlisle! Jacob apparut un peu apaisé.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et allions saluer Billy. Nous prîmes soin de ne pas évoquer le sujet « Dr Cullen » devant lui car je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec lui. Je repris, ensuite, le chemin du retour, allai chercher les médicaments pour Charlie et rentrai à la maison.

Je passai le pas de la porte, ma mère était en train de plier du linge, et juste à côté j'aperçus Charlie assis à table en train de nettoyer son arme de service. Il allait devoir trouver un remplaçant à son poste de shérif, le temps de sa convalescence. Ce qui allait l'agacer au plus haut point, car il n'aimait pas rester à la maison sans rien faire. Il ne pourra même pas aller à la pêche avec Billy. Je sentais que les semaines à venir allaient être aussi dures pour lui, que pour Renée et moi, qui allions devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Je m'approchais de mon père les béquilles de Billy à la main.

- _Tiens Charlie, voici les béquilles de Billy. Il te demande de les garder et te souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Il passera te voir la semaine prochaine._

- _Merci Bella_, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire forcé, sa jambe devait le faire souffrir.

- _Je suis allée chercher tes médicaments pour la douleur, en veux-tu un maintenant?_ Il hocha la tête. Alors j'ouvris le flacon, en sortis une petite pilule et la tendis à mon père accompagnée d'un grand verre d'eau. _D'ici un quart d'heure, tu auras moins mal, Papa,_ le rassurai-je.

La journée se termina plus calmement qu'elle avait commencé. A l'heure du coucher, nous aidâmes mon père à monter dans sa chambre. Et après une toilette expéditive à l'autre froide, dans la salle de bain, j'enfilai ma chemise de nuit, coiffai mes long cheveux châtains de la même couleur que mes yeux et filai dans ma chambre pour me glisser sous les couvertures. Je pris mon livre préféré « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » que je devais lire au moins pour la cinquantième fois. J'adorais la passion qu'il existait entre Heathcliff et Catherine. Ce n'était pas à moi qu'une telle chose arriverait dans notre petite bourgade de Forks, où tout le monde habite ici depuis toujours et où tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Je sentis le sommeil s'emparer de moi, alors je soufflai la bougie et enfouis ma tête sous les draps.

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche, je ne vis pas le temps passer entre prendre soin de mon père, lui changer ses pansements et préparer à manger. J'étais aussi très stressée en pensant à mon premier jour le lendemain à l'hôpital, pourvu que tout ce passe bien et que ma maladresse légendaire ne fasse pas des siennes surtout devant tout un régiment de l'armée! Ce devait être des jeunes hommes de mon âge. Enfin de nouveaux visages à Forks! Rien que d'y penser, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Tu t'égares Bella tu ne vas pas dans un salon de rencontre mais à l'hôpital alors arrêtes de fantasmer sur des hommes que tu n'as même pas rencontré!

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - Premier jour.**

Le chant du coq me sortit de mes songes, le jour commençait à filtrer à travers mes rideaux. Je me levai pour les ouvrir, encore de la pluie, géniale pour mon premier jour, j'allais arriver toute mouillée. Puis je me retournais vers mon réveil, les aiguilles indiquaient 6h10, ce qui me laissait le temps de me préparer. Je descendis les marches et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je mis de l'eau à chauffer pour pouvoir prendre un bain, et préparai mon petit déjeuner pendant ce temps.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé et mon bain terminé, je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je choisis une jupe droite beige qui m'arrivait à mi-chemin entre mes chevilles et mes genoux, que j'accompagnai avec un chemisier blanc. Peu importe la façon dont j'étais habillé puisqu'on me donnerait une tenue d'infirmière en arrivant.

J'étais contente de pouvoir travailler à l'hôpital et de ne plus retourner au lycée, non pas à cause des cours mais à cause de Mike Newton qui n'arrêtait pas de me poursuivre de ses assiduités. J'avais fait une grave erreur en en parlant à Jacob qui un peu plus lui aurait démoli le portrait s'il s'était trouvé en face de lui. Je l'avais convaincu de ne pas s'en mêler, que j'étais assez grande pour gérer ce genre de situation seule et que je savais le repousser sans qu'il en prenne ombrage, mais je n'étais peut-être assez ferme, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il revenait à la charge régulièrement.

J'enfilai mon manteau et sortis de la maison à 7h00, mes parents dormaient encore, ça m'arrangeait, je préférais me retrouver seule pour cette première journée. La pluie avait cessé mais le sol était gorgé d'eau. J'allais chercher mon vélo, dans la grange, commençai à pédaler en direction l'hôpital qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de Forks, je devais traverser toute la ville pour l'atteindre et donc rouler sur les pavés.

Les rues étaient envahies d'eau, ce qui ralentissait ma course, je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec les mollets et le bas de ma jupe tout trempés par les éclaboussures. J'étais secoué un peu dans tous les sens en roulant sur les pavés. Tout à coup, je ressentis un choc, ma roue était passée sur un nid de poule, et juste après je me retrouvais à pédaler dans le vide. Foutu vélo! Ma chaîne avait encore déraillé, avec toute cette eau, l'huile que Jacob avait rajoutée, avait disparu. Je dus m'arrêter en appuyant sur les freins et descendis de mon vélo. Il ne me restait plus qu'à marcher à côté de ce dernier jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'espérais que je n'allais pas arriver en retard, il me restait environ encore deux bons kilomètres à parcourir. Ma journée commençait bien!

Après une marche très dynamique, qui me donna très chaud, j'aperçus enfin l'hôpital. Je regardai ma montre 7h25, j'avais cinq minutes pour, déposer mon vélo dans le hangar d'à côté, monter les marches pour atteindre le hall, me présenter à l'accueil, aller au vestiaire, me changer et rejoindre Carlisle dans son cabinet. Ouah! Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre!

J'arrivais au pied des marches et me mis à courir en les montant. Je posai mon pied sur la dernière marche quand soudain celui-ci glissa et me fit basculer en arrière. Je perdis alors l'équilibre et m'attendais donc à dévaler les escaliers en tournant sur moi-même jusqu'au bas des marches, quant mes épaules heurtèrent quelque chose de dur derrière moi, suivi aussitôt pas deux bras puissants qui m'encerclèrent la taille et me maintinrent fermement, m'évitant les côtés brisées en bas des marches.

Puis j'entendis une voix veloutée, si près de mon oreille, que je pouvais ressentir son souffle:

- _Tout va bien?_ Ce ténor si gracieux et si viril me transperça de frissons de part en part!

Je me retournai pour voir mon sauveur, et fis face à un uniforme de l'armée, kaki et boutonné jusqu'à la base de son cou. J'entendis à nouveau sa voix me questionner :

- _Vous allez__ bien? _

C'est à ce moment que je perdis le sens de la réalité. Je levai la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme à qui je devais d'être entière, et tombai nez à nez avec de grands yeux verts émeraude qui me regardaient intensément, ils étaient si profond que je croyais me noyer dedans. Élargissant mon regard sur le restant de son visage, je remarquai cette bouche si tentante avec ses lèvres pleines, ce nez droit si volontaire et cette mâchoire si forte. Il portait une casquette de la même couleur que son uniforme, qui dissimulait une chevelure désordonnée avec des reflets cuivrés. J'étais bouche bée devant tant de perfection. « _Oh mon Dieu, qu'il est beau »._ J'avais dit cela tout fort? Un regard sur son magnifique visage me confirma qu'il avait bien compris, il esquissa un sourire à vous faire tomber par terre, heureusement que ses bras me maintenaient toujours. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

_- Euh…je veux dire…il fait beau… _Mais bien sûr Bella, enfonces-toi, il pleuvait encore il y a une heure!

- _Oui, je pense que si l'on arrive à traverser les nuages, on apercevra peut-être le soleil! _Me répondit-il moqueur. Je sentis une grande vague de chaleur se plaquer instantanément sur mon visage, il faisait chaud à ce moment-là! Puis il prit un air inquiet. _Est-ce que ça va, nous sommes devant l'hôpital, je peux __vous __emmener voir un médecin si __vous voulez__? _Sa question me ramena aussitôt sur Terre, car je pense, j'étais parti sur Vénus!

- _L'hôpital…un médecin…oh…. Je suis en retard!_ Je me libérai de ses bras à regret et filai à vive allure, sans me retourner, vers le hall.

Je me présentai à l'accueil toute essoufflée. On m'indiqua où se situait le vestiaire où je trouverais un casier à mon nom et une tenue d'infirmière. Je filai vers le local pour me changer, enfilai ma robe d'infirmière toute blanche à une vitesse éclaire et je sortis à la recherche du cabinet de Carlisle tout en attachant mes longs cheveux avec un lacet de façon à pouvoir poser mon voile blanc par-dessus sans difficulté. Je me forçais à ne pas penser à ce magnifique jeune homme dans les bras duquel j'étais tombé, à ce regard d'émeraude si profond, à ce sourire si irrésistible et son odeur si…Bella reprend-toi! Oublies-le, ce n'est pas le moment!

J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de son bureau et entendis des voix dont celle de Carlisle. Je frappais après une brève hésitation, et on me dit d'entrer.

- _Ah Bella te voilà!_ M'accueillit Carlisle avec un grand sourire, j'entrai dans le cabinet et vis que Carlisle faisait face à deux autres infirmières, elles avaient leur voile à la main. L'une était grande et bien enrobée avec les cheveux grisonnant relevés en chignon. L'autre était petite et toute maigrichonne avec une coupe de cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Mon regard revint vers le docteur, je ressentis alors le devoir de m'excuser:

-_ Je…je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un souci avec mon vélo, alors je…_

- _Ce n'est pas grave, Bella, les premières visites ne commencent qu'à huit comme j'étais entrain de l'expliquer à tes deux collègues. Je te présente Suzy,_ en indiquant la petite_, et Evelyn,_ la grande_. _Je fis un signe de tête en guise de salutations qu'elles me rendirent agréablement. _Voici donc le programme de la journée_, reprit Carlisle, _il y a une cinquantaine d'officiers qui vont venir passer leur visite médicale, vingt-cinq passeront ce matin et le reste cette après-midi. La visite se fera en trois étapes, la première sera de prendre leur poids et taille, la seconde sera de leur faire passer des tests visuels et auditifs et la dernière sera de pratiquer une prise de sang et leur injecter un vaccin. J'ai discuté avec leur commandant tout à l'heure et il m'a demandé de faire passer les pilotes en priorité car ils ont un entraînement en fin de matinée. Donc ces douze pilotes devront être passés avant 10h00. Je vous laisserais prendre une pause juste après. Est-ce que cela vous va? _

Nous répondîmes toutes les trois à l'unisson affirmativement. Carlisle enchaîna :

-_ Je sais que d'habitude nous ne pratiquons pas de visite médicale dans notre établissement. Normalement, les militaires consultent à l'hôpital de Port-Angelès, mais les médecins et infirmière de là-bas sont submergés de travail à cause de l'épidémie de grippe espagnole qui a touché la ville. La base militaire étant situé entre Forks et Port-Angelès, ils m'ont donc demandé si l'on pouvait leur apporté notre aide en recevant ce régiment au sein de notre établissement. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. Ils auraient fait la même chose à notre place, j'en suis certain. _Je connaissais bien là, la générosité de Carlisle_. Bien, donc Bella, tu t'occuperas de la première étape, prise de poids et de taille. _Il me tendit des documents que j'attrapais._ Voici les dossiers des pilotes dans lequel tu complèteras la première partie, puis tu le leur confiras pour passer à la prochaine étape._

- _D'accord, Merci._ Acquiesçai-je, il se dirigea ensuite vers Evelyn.

- _Evelyn, tu prendras en charge la deuxième étape_. Elle hocha la tête. _Et enfin, Suzy tu t'occuperas des prises de sang et des vaccins. _Celle-ci baissa la tête et émit un tout petit « oui », comme si cela l'effrayait_. _Mais personne d'autre ne s'en aperçu, Evelyn enfilait son voile et Carlisle lui tournait le dos pour prendre son stéthoscope posé sur son bureau qu'il glissa de chaque côté de son cou.

Je suivis mes deux collègues vers la sortie quand Carlisle m'interpella :

- _Ah Bella, j'oubliais, pour tes prises de mesures, ces hommes doivent enlever leurs vêtements et chaussures, ils ne doivent garder que leur caleçon, de façon à avoir le poids le plus juste_. Et voutttt ! Le rouge passa de mon menton à mon crâne à la vitesse de la lumière.

- _D'accord, _murmurai-je la tête baissée pour ne pas qu'il voit ma gêne.

Nous étions chacune dans notre cabinet qui étaient séparés par des salles d'attente, et je savais que la mienne était occupée car j'entendais des voix graves et des éclats de rire de l'autre côté de la porte qui me séparait de la pièce dans laquelle ils patientaient. Je pris le premier dossier sur la pile, ouvris la porte, et je me jetai dans la fosse aux lions. Je découvris de jeunes officiers assis tout autour de la pièce qui se turent dès que leurs regards se posèrent sur moi, ils avaient l'air très à l'aise contrairement à moi. N'osant pas franchir le pas de la porte je ne vis pas ceux qui étaient contre le mur qui jouxtait mon cabinet. Alors je commençai à appeler mon premier patient.

- _Anthony Jackson_, celui-ci se leva, grand, brun et athlétique. _Peux-__vous__ me suivre_, lui demandai-je en le laissant entrer puis fermai la porte derrière lui. Allez Bella lance-toi, dis-le-lui.

-_Déshab…euh… __Pouvez-vous__ ôter __vos__ bottes…et __vos__ vêtements puis __placez__-les dans ce sac, que __vous garderez__ avec __vous__ pour tout le temps de la visite médicale. _Ouf, c'était dit! Ce n'était pas si difficile en fin de compte!

Le reste de la visite se passa sans incident, il monta sur la balance puis se colla au mur pour que je le mesure. Je passais, ensuite, au jeune homme suivant et ainsi de suite. J'en avais passé onze, il ne me restait plus qu'un seul avant la pause. J'étais parfaitement à l'aise avec ces patients que je traitais comme les autres, même s'ils avaient des corps de rêve! Maintenant que j'avais pris le rythme j'allais pouvoir expédier le suivant en deux temps trois mouvements.

J'ouvris donc la porte, pour appeler mon dernier visiteur, et avançai un peu le nez pour distinguer de longues jambes allongées croisées l'une sur l'autre, le reste étant caché par la porte. Relevant le dernier dossier que j'avais dans les mains, je lis à haute voix le nom de mon dernier patient.

- _Edward Masen?_ Appelai-je. Ses jambes se replièrent de façon à ce qu'il puisse se relever, il fit un pas et je pus découvrir l'identité du dernier pilote à passer. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je vis qui me faisait face : l'être sublime venu de Vénus qui m'avait secouru ce matin! Il s'approcha, s'arrêtant à un mètre de moi.

- _C'est moi,_ répondit-il un sourire en coin. Alors, au moment où j'allais lui répondre, je me rendis compte que j'avais gardé la bouche ouverte pendant tout ce temps. Je la fermai aussitôt. Je m'étais égaré dans ses grands yeux verts. Il me fixa intensément comme pour me sortir de ma contemplation. Bella reprends-toi!

- _Oh…euh…__pou….pouvez-vous__ me suivre?_ Allez recules-toi pour qu'il puisse entrer et arrêtes de bafouiller! Je reculais de deux pas sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Il passa devant moi son regard toujours sur moi. L'air qu'il déplaça en avançant me permis de sentir son odeur si légère et sensuelle qui passa dans chaque fibre de mon corps et me fis frissonner.

Je fermai les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et allai fermer la porte que j'aurais bien souhaité fermer à double tours pour ne pas être dérangé au cas où je lui sauterais dessus!

Je me retournai vers lui, évitant de le regarder si je voulais rester moi-même et ne pas décoller pour vénus. J'ouvris son dossier et m'adressa à lui. Au mon dieu, fallait-il vraiment que je lui demande cela?

- _Pouvez-vous__ ôter __vos__ bottes et __vo__s vêtements…juste le caleçon …euh… je veux dire juste en caleçon, __vous gardez votre__ caleçon_. Il va vraiment me prendre pour la dernière des idiotes. J'avais chaud, mes tympans bourdonnaient, mes mains étaient moites, et mon visage était en feu, ça pouvait difficilement être pire!

- _Juste en caleçon?_ me demanda-t-il de son incroyable voix veloutée, je levai les yeux, le regardai alors et vis ses yeux malicieux et son sourire en coin, il se moquait.

- _Oui. _Miaulai-je le visage à nouveau baissé. _Vous pourrez__ mettre __vos__ vêtements dans le sac, à côté de la chaise, et __vous__ l'__emporterez__ avec __vous__ pendant toute durée de la visite médicale_. Enfin, j'avais pu aligner trois mots sans me rendre ridicule. Ce qui fût de courte durée car je pouvais facilement deviner grâce à ma vue périphérique qu'il avait retiré sa casquette, son ceinturon qui ceignait sa taille par-dessus son uniforme, et qu'il était en train de retirer sa veste qu'il plia avec soin. Il ôta une botte puis l'autre. Il fit glisser le long de ses bras ses brettelles qui retombèrent contre son pantalon kaki. Il commença à dénouer le nœud de sa cravate. Puis il attaqua les premiers boutons de sa chemise d'un beige uni et impeccable, qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Je ne savais pas à quel moment mon regard s'était posé sur lui à la place de ma vue périphérique mais je ne pouvais plus décoller mes yeux de lui, de ses gestes et de son corps. Il ne remarquait pas que je le fixais ainsi, occupé à se dévêtir. Une fois la chemise retirée, il fit glisser son pantalon et il se pencha pour passer une jambe puis l'autre. « Oh my god! » Je me mordais les joues pour ne pas crier! Puis il retira ses chausses, qu'il roula en boule et enfin il posa les mains sur le bas de son maillot blanc qu'il tira vers le haut mettant à nu son torse musclé, avec des pectoraux bien fermes et des abdos bien ressortis. Il ne restait plus que son long caleçon blanc qui épousait si bien ses formes. En bref, il était grand, mince, musclé et divinement beau. Il me faisait penser à ce fameux dieu grec « Apollon ».

Je reprenais mes esprits avant qu'il n'eut le temps de mettre toute ses affaires dans le sac et me composais un visage de marbre autant que je le pouvais, pour ne pas l'effrayer avec ma soudaine fascination. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit:

-_Voilà, je suis prêt_.

- _Bien, __pouvez-vous__ monter sur la balance pour que je prenne __votre__ poids_?

- _Bien sûr_. Dit-il tout en s'exécutant. Je m'approchai de lui pour pouvoir lire ce que l'aiguille indiquait. Nos corps étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils se frôlaient presque. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps tout prêt du mien.

- _Soixante-seize kilos! _Dis-je en me reculant.

- _Ça n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière, je suis resté stable! _Affirma-t-il content de lui.

- _L'année dernière? __Vous étiez__ déjà dans l'armée, l'année précédente?_ Lui demandai-je curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

- _En fait, je me suis engagé il y a 6 mois, en décembre. Nous avons une visite obligatoire à passer quand on arrive. Mais je ne pilote des avions de l'armée que depuis un mois, et il ne me reste plus qu'à passer la visite médicale pour avoir officiellement le statut de pilote de l'armée américaine._

_- Ce n'est plus qu'une formalité alors_!

- _Je l'espères_, me dit-il avec son sourire ravageur. Je tournai la tête pour éviter son regard.

- _Pouvez-vous vous__ mettre dos contre le mur d'en face pour que je puisse __vous__ mesurer? _Il s'exécuta, et se plaça juste en dessous du mètre. Je dus poser mes mains sur ses épaules en empiétant un peu sur son torse, pour plaquer celles-ci contre la cloison. Je retirai mes mains aussitôt car j'avais reçu comme une décharge à ce contact si simple et pourtant si intime pour moi. Je m'approchai à nouveau de lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper et faire descendre le mètre au dessus de sa tête. Je sentis son souffle au niveau de mon oreille et j'en frissonnais. Je posai alors le rebord du mettre sur sa chevelure cuivré qui sentait si bon. _Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq! C'est pas mal avec __votre__ poids. _Bella Tais-toi tu vas encore t'enfoncer.

- _Merci pour le compliment._ Dit-il en tournant sa tête vers moi. Alors son regard pénétra le mien, nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa bouche était si proche de la mienne que je pouvais sentir le goût de son haleine si fraîche. Il approcha lentement sa tête vers la mienne. Et stoppa net quant on frappa à la porte. Zut! Le charme était brisé.

- _Je vais ouvrir._ Dis-je à Edward en m'éloignant presque à regret.

J'entrouvris la porte de façon à protéger sa pudeur et passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Carlisle se tenait devant moi.

- _Bella, désolé de te déranger. As-tu bientôt terminé car j'ai vu que ta salle d'attente était vide? _Il avait l'air gêné. Il n'avait rien vu j'espère. Impossible les portes étaient fermées, j'aurais entendu si quelqu'un était entré.

- _Euh, j'ai presque terminé avec mon dernier patient, je n'ai plus qu'à compléter son dossier. Pourquoi, je suis en retard?_

_- Au contraire, Bella, tu as une demi d'heure d'avance! Ce qui m'arrange car j'ai besoin de toi._

_- Ah bon, que ce passe-t-il Carlisle?_ Son petit air soucieux, commençait à m'inquiéter.

-_Eh bien Suzy qui s'occupe de la troisième étape de la visite médicale, ne se sentais pas bien et a eu un petit étourdissement. Oh rien de grave,_ me dit-il en voyant mon inquiétude, _je l'ai auscultée, elle a juste besoin de repos, je lui ai dit de rentrer chez elle. _J'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette fille. _J'ai donc besoin de toi, Bella, pour la remplacer. Acceptes-tu? _

Bien sûr que oui, ça allait me donner une nouvelle occasion de voir Edward!

_-Oui, bien sûr, c'est le moins que je puisse faire._

-_Très bien Bella, je te remercie beaucoup et t'accorderai une plus grande pause ce midi, puisque que tu ne vas pas pouvoir profiter de celle de 10h00. Il te reste donc quatre patients à passer, plus celui qui est dans ton cabinet. Tu devrais être quitte des pilotes vers 10h30 mais tu devras enchaîner avec les treize autres du régiment avant de t'arrêter. Tu ne reprendras donc le travail qu'à 14h00, est-ce que cela te convient ainsi?_ Il était si soucieux de ce que je pensais, comment Jacob pouvait-il le trouver dangereux?

- _Oui c'est parfait mais si vous avez besoin, je peux reprendre le travail plus tôt. _Cela ne me dérangeait pas car j'aimais ce que je faisais.

- _Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse vous aider toi et Evelyn pour la fin de la matinée. A tout à l'heure Bella_. Me dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me retournai vers Edward qui était assis contre mon bureau, face à moi, en train de m'observer.

- _Un souci? _Me demanda-t-il.

- _Oh non, je dois juste remplacer ma collègue qui s'occupe des prises de sang et des vaccins, elle a eu un petit malaise._

- _Rien de grave? _Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Non, Carlisle l'a examinée tout à l'heure et l'a laissée rentrer chez elle_. Dis-je rassurante.

- _Carlisle?…Le docteur Cullen, __vous voulez__ dire?_

- _Oui, __vous le connaissez__? _Et à ce moment, je vis un masque de souffrance se mettre en place sur son si beau visage, qu'avais-je dit.

- _Oui, il…il a soigné mon père pendant ses derniers jours avant que la grippe espagnole ne l'emporte_.

- _Oh, __je suis désolée pour __votre__ père. _Dis-je compatissante à sa douleur.

- _Merci…_

Je pris place sur le siège derrière mon bureau, lui faisant signe de faire de même, il s'assit donc en face de moi et je me mis à compléter son dossier : la première partie. Puis mon regard descendit vers la troisième partie que j'allais devoir assumer, et là, je crus que mes yeux allais sortir de mes orbites. Ce n'était pas possible je devais mal lire! « Le vaccin doit être effectué sur l'une ou l'autre partie du postérieur du patient »

- _Oh mon dieu!_

- _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

- _Euh non, non, il n'y a rien_… Je refermai le dossier, le lui tendis et me levai en lui indiquant une autre porte. _Vous pouvez__ patienter dans la salle d'attente de l'autre côté, ma collègue Evelyn viendra __vous__ chercher pour les tests de vue et d'audition. Alors à tout à l'heure…_

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, quand il se retourna et me dit :

_- A tout à l'heure, Euh mm…,_ il parut hésiter,_pouvez-vous__ me donner __votre__ prénom?_

_- Bella, _répondis-je toute rouge, je ne savais même pas si j'avais eu le temps de pâlir pendant toute la durée de la consultation, il allait croire que c'était mon teint naturel d'être rouge comment une tomate!

- _Bella…_ répéta-il en guise de salut. Mon prénom prononcé par sa bouche était un délice à entendre. Puis il passa dans la salle d'à côté.

Je sortis de mon cabinet et allai dans celui de Suzy. Je préparai à l'avance tout le matériel nécessaire à mon travail. Puis j'ouvris la porte de la salle d'attente qui était occupé déjà par trois pilotes, et je me remis à la tâche. L'épreuve du vaccin se passa finalement sans problème. Ces jeunes hommes baissaient leur caleçon jusqu'à la moitié de leurs fesses, ce qui me laissait un espace suffisant pour piquer sans soumettre leur pudeur et ma gêne à rude épreuve.

Ce fût au tour d'Edward d'approcher. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je lui indiquai le fauteuil en face de ma chaise:

- _Asseyez-vous__ je vais __vous__ faire une prise de sang. _

Il se posa face à moi, et nos genoux se rencontrèrent. Je me décalai sur le côté pour prendre son bras et stopper ce contact.

- _Pouvez-vous__ garder le bras tendu? _

J'entourais son bras d'un élastique de façon à bloquer la circulation de son sang. Puis je passai un coton imbibé d'alcool dans le creux de son bras. Je sentais son regard sur moi et sur le moindre de mes gestes, mais il restait silencieux. Cela me permit de me concentrer sur mon travail car je ne voulais pas le louper. Je pris la seringue et l'approchai de son avant bras.

- _Attention, je vais piquer. _

Puis l'aiguille entra doucement dans sa chair et rencontra la veine_. _Il n'eut même pas un frémissement et resta de marbre. Je faisais glisser lentement l'embout de la seringue vers le haut aspirant ainsi son sang. Je retirai ensuite l'aiguille et appuyai fortement avec un coton sur le petit point rouge.

- _Pouvez-vous__ mettre __votre__ doigt sur le coton, je vais __vous__ faire un pansement?_

Il s'exécuta et nos doigts ne touchèrent un instant lors de cette transition qui se renouvela lorsque je posai le pansement. Tous ces contacts à répétition n'avaient pas l'air de le gêner ou de le perturber, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte peut-être. Alors que moi, le moindre frôlement me mettait en transe!

Et maintenant, nous allions passer aux choses sérieuses…

- _Edward, __pouvez-vous vous__ lever et __vous__ retourner pour que je puisse faire __votre__ vaccin? _Il se mit debout et me tourna le dos, sa tête était dirigée vers moi, il avait ce petit sourire en coin que je commençais à connaître.

- _Dois-je retirer mon caleçon?_ Le sang me monta au visage sous le coup de cette question inattendue, il le faisait exprès pour me déstabiliser. Tu vas voir mon mignon, on ne se moque pas de Bella sans en subir les conséquences!

- _Euh...non…__vous pouvez__ juste le baisser un peu. _Il glissa alors son caleçon, j'ouvris alors, grand les yeux et me forçai à garder la bouche fermée. Cet être parfait ne pouvait qu'avoir des fesses sublimes, et bien fermes qui donnaient envie de…

- _Aille!_ Cria-t-il

- _Désolé, j'ai dû aller trop loin et toucher l'os. _J'appuyai alors d'un coup sec sur la seringue et j'injectai le produit d'une traite. Je le vis faire un bon surpris par la douleur soudaine. Bien fait! Fallait pas se moquer! _Ca va? Je ne __vous __ai pas fait mal au moins? _Demandais-je ironique.

- _Non, non.._. Me répondit-il les sourcils froncés alors que je commençais à nettoyer la partie endolorie à l'aide d'un coton, ce qui aurait pu ressembler à des caresses. _Je préfère cette façon de faire à celle de tout de suite! _Sortit-il_. _Je retirai aussitôt ma main.

- _Voilà j'ai terminé, je __vous__ laisse __vous__ rhabiller. Je vais voir Carlisle. _

En fait je n'avais rien à lui dire mais s'était ma seule façon de fuir, suite aux mots que je venais d'entendre de la bouche d'Edward. Me faisait-il vraiment des avances en insinuant qu'il aimait bien que je touche ses fesses? Ce n'était pas possible, jamais un jeune homme de sa prestance ne s'intéresserait à une fille comme moi, aussi banale, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi et aperçus Carlisle qui marchait vers moi, mais il n'était pas seul. Un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds l'accompagnait. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et « _oh non!_ » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, je l'avais reconnu, c'était Mike Newton qui se tenait aux côtés du médecin! Ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi.

- _Bella, je crois que tu connais Mike Newton? _Insinua Carlisle.

- _Euh …_

_- Oui, bien sûr, on était dans la même classe au lycée! _Me coupa Mike tout fier.

- _Bien, je n'ai donc pas besoin de faire les présentations. Comme pour toi, Bella, c'est son premier jour. Il va remplacer Suzy pour la troisième étape des visites médicales. _Soudain il se retourna, quelqu'un venait de l'appeler._ Bon, je vous laisse on m'appelle. _Je le vis s'éloigner me laissant seul avec mon plus fidèle prétendant, qui alla droit au but.

- _Cela te dirait, Bella, de venir prendre un verre avec moi en fin d'après-midi au café du coin de la rue, et je pourrais t'emmener ensuite dîner chez mes parents?_ Il était si sûr de lui, alors que je refusais toujours ce qu'il me proposait.

- _Désolé Mike, je ne peux pas, mon père a eu un accident, je dois m'occuper de lui et changer ses pansements. _Pour une fois, je n'avais pas besoin de lui mentir.

- _Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, un incident sans gravité. _Maudite soit cette bourgade où tout le monde était au courant de tout!

- _Bon alors, viens juste au café dans ce cas?_

- _Non, Mike, je ne peux pas_.

- _Je ne te ramènerai pas tard… _Il ne put terminer sa phrase car j'entendis une voix de velours m'interpeller.

- _Infirmière, s'il vous plaît? _C'était Edward : deuxième sauvetage de la journée!

- _Désolé Mike, je dois aller voir mon patient. _Et je filai droit vers Edward, sans écouter les protestations de Mike. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de mon cabinet les mains dans les poches comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il était installé ici.

- _Oui, __vous avez besoin de quelque chose__? _Demandai-je la tête levée vers son visage. Il avait l'air gêné tout à coup.

- _En fait je n'ai rien à __vous __demander, je voyais ce garçon qui avait l'air de__ vous __importuner alors je me suis dit que j'allais __vous __aider à __vous __en débarrasser_. Je pouvais ajouter « chevaleresque » à la liste de ses qualités.

- _Merci, c'est très gentil de __votre__ part_. Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire. _Mike peut se montrer très insistant quand il s'y met._

- _Bonjour Edward! Comment vas-tu? _Je n'avais pas vu Carlisle arriver derrière moi, il était si discret dans ses approches. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward d'un geste affectueux

- _Bonjour Carlisle, ça va merci, un peu douloureux le vaccin_, dit-il, frottant sa main sur son postérieur, _mais sinon je me porte bien._

_- Ah bon, je ne pensais pas que ce vaccin était douloureux._ Répliqua Carlisle étonné_._

- _Oh, ça vient sûrement de moi, j'ai horreur des piqûres. _C'était un mensonge, il n'avait pas bronché quand je l'avais piqué pour sa prise de sang. Il devait avoir dit ça pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennui.

- _Oui sûrement et comment se porte ta mère?_ Continua le docteur.

- _Elle va mieux, elle s'habitue peu à peu à l'absence de mon père. _Lui répondit-t-il le regard mélancolique.

- _Tu lui passeras le bonjour quand tu la verras?_

- _Oui, je n'y manquerai pas. _Lui affirma Edward reconnaissant. Carlisle laissa retomber sa main, puis il s'adressa à moi:

- _Bella, étant donné que tu as un souci avec ton vélo, je voudrais te proposer de te ramener chez toi, ce soir après le travail, car je ne veux pas te laisser partir à pied toute seule à l'autre bout de la ville. Par contre, tu vas devoir m'attendre un petit moment car j'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne pense par finir de bonne heure. Ça ne te dérange pas de patienter? _Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Edward répondit à ma place.

- _Carlisle, je dois revenir en ville en fin d'après-midi, avec ma voiture, pour récupérer mon blouson d'aviateur chez la couturière, alors si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, je pourrais ramener Bella en même temps, ce qui lui évitera d'attendre car je sais qu'elle doit soigner son père_. Il avait écouté ma conversation de tout à l'heure avec Mike.

- _Je vois que Bella t'as raconté l'incident arrivé au Shérif Swan_. Insinua-t-il à l'attention d'Edward, puis il continua. _Je te remercie jeune homme, pour ta proposition si généreuse, c'est une très bonne idée. Bella je te confie au bon soin d'Edward, et ne t'inquiètes pas, il a toute ma confiance! _Me dit-il, en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Ils avaient pris leur décision sans même me demander mon avis, mais je devais ramener mon vélo, car je ne pouvais pas le laisser à côté de l'hôpital cette nuit, on pourrait me le voler.

- _C'est gentil __pour votre__ proposition Edward mais je dois ramener mon vélo je ne veux pas le laisser ici._

- _Y a pas de soucis, j'ai assez de place à l'arrière de ma voiture pour l'installer._ Me rassura-t-il, il tira de sa poche sa montre à gousset et reprit,_ je dois partir car nous avons un entraînement juste avant midi. Bella, à quelle heure terminez-vous votre travail? _Je n'en avais aucune idée, un œil vers Carlisle lui fit comprendre mon interrogation_._

_- Les visites devraient aller plus vite cette après-midi avec Mike en renfort, vous serez à nouveau trois. Donc je pense qu'à 18h00, tu pourras t'en aller Bella._

_- D'accord, je __vous __attendrais à cette heure dans le hall, à toute à l'heure Bella, _me dit-il avec le sourire, _Carlisle, _fit-il avec un signe de tête en guise de salut, puis il s'en alla..

- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Bella, mais ce jeune garçon à retrouver le sourire. _Me dit-il pensif.

- _Ah bon, comment ça?_

- _Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire depuis la disparition de son père. _Son visage devint grave._ Cela a été une période très dure pour lui, il l'aimait tellement et ils étaient si proches tous les deux que ça a été une grosse déchirure pour lui lorsque que sa maladie l'a emporté. Je ne croyais pas qu'il allait s'en remettre, sa mère non plus mais je savais qu'elle avait une grande force de caractère qui l'aiderait à soutenir son fils dans cette épreuve. En fait, ils se sont soutenus mutuellement._

- _Quand est-il mort? _Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

- _En décembre dernier, il y a un peu plus de six mois. _C'était il y a peu de temps, songeai-je. Carlisle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces souvenirs douloureux. Maintenant, j'en étais sûre ce qui était arrivé à Edward et sa mère l'avait touché, j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure le regard presque paternel qu'il lui avait jeté.

- _Je vais retourner travailler_, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon premier cabinet.

- _Oui, moi aussi, à toute à l'heure._

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite et j'avais terminé à 12h30, ayant réussi à prendre un rythme de travail assez rapide et coordonné. J'avalai mon déjeuner rapidement dans l'espace réservé au personnel et je profitai de ma pose pour visiter un peu l'établissement, en prenant soin d'éviter Mike au passage.

La fin de l'après-midi approchait très vite et je sentais un nœud se former dans mon ventre, à l'idée de revoir Edward. J'angoissais à l'idée de le retrouver car il fallait que je l'admette, il m'impressionnait et me fascinait énormément.

J'avais terminé avec un peu d'avance et j'avais eu le temps de retirer ma tenue de travail, avant de me diriger vers le hall pour l'attendre. Mais il était déjà arrivé, assis sur un banc les jambes écartées, les coudes sur les genoux, le poing de sa main droite dans son autre main, et la tête baissée vers ses pieds. Il s'était changé, il avait une tenue de civil à présent. Il portait une chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte à la base de sa gorge et les manches repliées juste en dessous des coudes, un pantalon marron retenu par des bretelles. Il redressa la tête vers moi comme s'il avait senti ma présence, et se leva. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il me regarda.

- _Vous êtes__ très jolie dans cette tenue et je peux enfin voir __vos__ magnifiques cheveux longs qui ne sont plus cacher par __votre __voile,_ me complimenta-t-il. Je le remerciais gêné du compliment, je n'en avais pas l'habitude. _Vous êtes__ prête, on peut y aller?_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - La journée n'est pas finie**

Sa voiture était garée juste à côté de l'entrée de l'établissement. Je stoppai net quand je la vis, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. C'était une Rolls Royce décapotable blanche avec des sièges en cuir rouge qui étaient assortis avec les roues, le capot brillait d'un métal argenté avec le logo Rolls Royce qui le surplombait. J'avais du mal à croire ce que je voyais.

- _Ouah, belle voiture! _Lui dis-je stupéfiée.

- _Ne__ vous emballez__ pas, Bella, elle appartient à ma mère, je l'ai emprunté car elle a plus de place que ma Bugatti, pour mettre __votre __vélo derrière_. A_lors, où est-il, ce vélo ?_ Me demanda Edward.

- _Dans le hangar, à côté de l'hôpital, je vais le chercher. _Je me dirigeai déjà là-bas lorsqu'il me rejoignit.

- _Je __vous __accompagne_.

Nous arrivions alors dans le hangar devant mon vélo.

_- Et voilà, c'est celui-ci. _Il se baissa pour l'examiner.

- _En effet, __vous ne seriez__ pas allé très loin avec la chaîne déraillée_. Il l'emporta, en le laissant roulé à côté de lui, et moi me positionnant de l'autre côté. _Il est plutôt vieux __votre__ vélo. _Me fit-il remarquer.

- _Je sais, en plus il déraille toutes les semaines. J'économise pour m'en acheter un autre, et pouvoir mettre celui-ci à la casse! _Il rigola et s'arrêta devant la voiture. Il déposa le vélo sur la banquette arrière. J'en avais mal au cœur de voir mon vélo sur les sublimes sièges de la Rolls.

- _Je suis désolée, il va salir l'intérieur de la voiture_. Dis-je gênée.

- _Ne __vous __en __faites__ pas pour cela, le cuir se nettoie bien. _Me répondit-il.

Il me pressa ensuite vers le côté passager du véhicule, en posant sa main sur le bas de mon dos, et m'ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse m'installer sur la banquette. Il la referma une fois assise et se plaça au volant.

- _Vous ne préféreriez__ pas avoir une voiture? Ce serait plus pratique, ça irait plus vite et __vous seriez__ au sec?_

- _Bien sûr que je préfèrerais mais si j'économise déjà pour m'acheter un vélo, je n'imagine pas le temps qu'il va me falloir pour réunir assez d'argent pour me payer une voiture!_

_- Je peux __vous __en offrir une! _Sortit-il.

_- __Vous plaisantez__? _Le regardai-je mais il ne répondit pas.

Il n'offrirait quand même pas une voiture à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine! Puis il me demanda en changeant de sujet:

_- Où __habitez-vous__?_

- _Dans un petit cottage à la sortie de Forks en direction de la réserve Quileute._

_- Ok, je vois où cela se trouve. Cela ne __vous dérange__ pas si l'on fait un détour ? Il faut que j'aille chercher mon blouson à la boutique, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller avant de venir. _Si tu n'étais pas arrivé en avance, tu aurais eu le temps d'y aller, songeai-je.

Il passa la marche arrière et posa son bras sur la banquette au niveau de ma nuque, de façon à faciliter la manœuvre. Je frissonnai en sentant ses doigts frôler mes cheveux qui retombaient sur mes épaules. Puis il se dirigea vers le centre de la ville.

Quelques rues plus loin, il s'arrêta devant une petite boutique de vêtements pour homme.

- _Vous m'accompagnez__ à l'intérieur? _C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, il vit que j'hésitais alors il continua._ La couturière, qui est aussi la gérante de la boutique, est assez pipelette, alors si elle voit que je suis accompagné, elle ne me retiendra pas longtemps. _Dit comme cela, je ne pouvais pas refuser, après tout il m'avait sauvé des assiduités de Mike_. _Il descendit de la voiture et se pressa de faire le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte en tendant sa main pour m'aider à sortir Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre d'attention qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je posais tout de même ma main sur la sienne et descendis.

Nous entrâmes ensuite dans le magasin, Edward avait gardé ma main dans la sienne. Un bruit de clochette se fit entendre à l'ouverture de la porte, pour annoncer notre arrivée, et nous vîmes la vendeuse, une brune, d'une trentaine d'années, coiffée d'un chignon, arriver du fond de la boutique.

- _Ah, Monsieur Edward, quelle joie de vous revoir ici, _l'accueillit-elle avec un grand sourire, puis elle posa son regard sur moi et demanda à l'attention d'Edward, _est-ce votre fiancée? _Je sentis le rouge parcourir mon visage en une fraction de seconde.

- _Bonjour Madame Stewart._ _Oui, vous avez deviné, je vous présente, Bella, ma fiancée._ Lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. J'allais protester mais il serra ma main si fort que s'en était presque douloureux.

- _Oh je suis très heureuse pour vous Edward! Bella, _me dit-elle, son sourire s'était crispant tout à coup, en me tendant la main, _je suis enchantée, je m'appelle Catherine_.

- _Enchantée aussi_, lui répondis-je, polie, en prenant sa main.

- _Est-ce que mon blouson est prêt?_ Lui demanda mon compagnon.

-_ Oui je l'ai terminé depuis quelques jours déjà, je vais le chercher_. Je profitai du départ de la couturière pour lui jeter un regard noir.

Il s'approcha alors tout près de mon oreille:

- _Je __vous __expliquerai plus tard_, me chuchota-t-il. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot, Mme Stewart était déjà de retour.

- _Voilà,_ dit-elle le vêtement à la main_, j'ai cousu l'écusson comme vous me l'avez demandé, sur le haut de la manche droite de votre nouveau blouson, souhaitez-vous l'essayer?_

_- Non merci, je vous fais confiance. _Il sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche en déposa quelques-uns sur le comptoir et pris son blouson dans la main. Merci beaucoup _Mme Stewart, au plaisir!_

_- Au revoir_.

Edward nous dirigea tous les deux vers la sortie, pressé de partir, en me tirant derrière lui.

Nous retournâmes dans sa voiture, me laissant encore monter d'abord toujours avec la même galanterie. Il enfila son blouson d'aviateur qui lui allait comme un gant, démarra et prit la direction de ma maison.

Jetant un œil vers lui, je me décidai enfin à lui demander une explication, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à me la fournir sans rien demander.

_- __Pouvez-vous__ m'expliquer?_ L'interrogeai-je les sourcils levés.

Il baissa les yeux avec un sourire en coin, avant de les relever vers moi tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à la route de temps en temps.

- _Vous voulez__ une explication à propos de nos fiançailles? _Plaisanta-il. Je lui fis les gros yeux que je ne pus tenir longtemps fasse à son charme ravageur, il se décida alors à répondre. _D'accord, en fait, c'est tout simple. Vous me croirez ou pas, mais à chaque fois que je me rend dans la boutique de Mme Stewart, elle n'arrête pas de me faire du rentre dedans._

- _Mais elle a au moins trente-cinq ans! _Lui répondis-je surprise de cette explication.

- _Oui, je sais, à croire qu'elle préfère les hommes très jeunes! Et donc puisque __vous m'accompagnez__, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion à saisir pour qu'elle stoppe son manège: en lui présentant ma fiancée, _dit-il en me montrant de la main._ Vous ne m'en voulez__ pas trop? _Il n'avait pas l'air du tout de s'en vouloir, vu la satisfaction qui se lisait sur son visage.

_- Non, je ne __vous __en veux pas_, finis-je par lui dire incapable de résister à ses yeux faussement suppliants et se sourire si attendrissant. _Mais __vous oubliez__ que nous habitons dans une petite bourgade où ce genre de nouvelle se propage à une vitesse terrifiante. En parlant de vitesse terrifiante, __vous pouviez__ ralentir un peu? _Je n'avais jamais avancé aussi vite dans les rues pavées de Forks et cela me faisait un peu peur.

_- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas __vous__ faire peur, _il diminua alors son allure,_ j'ai tendance à rouler trop vite. _Puis revenant à notre sujet de conversation_, __cela vous gênerait__ beaucoup si les gens pensaient qu'on était fiancés?_ Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

_- Je … je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas que les gens pensent des choses me concernant qui soient complètement fausses. Cela me met mal à l'aise de mentir._

_- Je ne __vous__ demande pas de mentir à tout le monde, juste à cette vendeuse au cas où__ vous la croiseriez__ de nouveau, pour les autres vous pourrez leur dire ce que __vous voudrez__ et même me coller cela sur le dos si __vous le souhaitez__!_

_- Et __vous que direz-vous__?_ Lui dis-je retournant la question.

_- La même chose que __vous__!_ Éluda-t-il. _Bon, assez parlé de nos fiançailles, « pour le moment ». Bella, __avez-vous__ déjà vu un coucher de soleil à Forks?_

_- J'ai dû en voir quelques-uns mais ça remonte à longtemps, pourquoi?_ Qu'avait-il encore en tête?

_-Est-ce que cela __vous plairait__ de venir en voir un avec moi samedi soir? _Etait-ce bien un rendez-vous qu'il était en train de me proposer? Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort. Allez Bella ressaisis-toi, dis-lui quelque chose!

- _Vous savez__, Edward, les jours où l'on voit le soleil ici sont très rares, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il brillera cette journée-là. _Affirmai-je, craignant toutefois qu'il change d'avis.

_- Cela, j'en fais mon affaire,_ balayant mes doutes,_ alors acceptez-vous de m'accompagner samedi soir? _Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi en attente d'une réponse positive.

_- Et bien, il faut d'abord que je demande l'autorisation à mon père mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème._

Je vis le soulagement peindre sur son beau visage, et ses yeux verts briller, il était content que j'accepte son invitation. Nous arrivâmes déjà dans le petit cottage de mes parents, et Edward arrêta sa voiture juste devant la maison.

Il avait à peine finit de m'aider à descendre de la voiture que j'entendis la voix de Renée.

- _Bella! Te voilà de retour!_ Je lâchai immédiatement la main d'Edward pour accueillir ma mère:

- _Bonjour maman, comment va Charlie?_ Lui demandai-je en l'embrassant.

- _Oh tu le connais, un peu ronchon car il ne peut pas trop bouger, mais bon, Billy est ici avec Jacob pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme?_ Me demanda-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux sortis des orbites en voyant la voiture.

_- Maman, je te présente Edward, qui est pilote dans l'armée. Il a gentiment proposé de me ramener à la maison puisque mon vélo a encore déraillé._ Puis faisant face à mon chauffeur._ Edward, je __vous__ présente Renée, ma mère._

_- Enchanté Madame Swan. _La salua-t-il en lui faisant un baise-main. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis ma mère rougir en posant sa main sur sa joue, charmée. J'en étais presque furieuse, ou bien jalouse, je ne savais pas très bien, en voyant sa façon de réagir devant un homme qui pourrait être son fils!

_- Heureuse de vous rencontrer, Edward. _Finit-elle par répondre. _Voulez-vous entrer un moment pour vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de notre Bella. _J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle l'aurait invité à entrer.

_- Bien sûr,_ dit-il,_ juste un instant pour descendre le vélo de Bella et je vous rejoins. _Il souleva le vélo avec une facilité désarmante et le posa contre le mur en bois de la maison.

Ma mère entrait la première dans la cuisine, Edward toujours galant me laissa passer devant lui et referma la marche. En passant la porte, nous nous retrouvâmes face à trois paires d'yeux tous fixés en direction d'Edward. Jacob, et son père en fauteuil, étaient assis à table, face à Charlie qui reposait sa jambe sur une chaise.

_- Salut Bella, _intervint Jacob_, tu nous présente ton petit ami? _Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer!

- _Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, _lui répondis-je sévèrement.

Edward, juste derrière moi, avait bien évidemment entendu la question de mon ami, et me chuchota à l'oreille de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre:

- _N'oubliez__ pas que l'on est fiancé_, puis il pouffa de rire. Je lui envoyai un bref coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il encaissa plutôt bien, mais il continua à rire, ce qui me fis sourire aussi. J'aimais bien cette complicité qui était en train de naître entre nous deux. Je commençais à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise avec lui, par moment.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Bella,_ me rappela Jacob. Ne voyant pas Edward sourire aussi puisqu'il se cachait derrière moi et Renée.

_- Rien, rien, _éludai-je, reprenant mon sérieux. _Je vous présente Edward Masen qui est pilote à la base militaire de Port-Angelès. Edward, je vous présente Billy Black l'ami de mon père qui habite dans la réserve Quileute._

_- Enchanté Monsieur. _Dit Edward se baissant légèrement pour tendre sa main vers Billy.

_- Enchanté aussi, jeune homme, _répondit-il en prenant chaleureusement sa main,_ appelles-moi Billy. Et tu as un très beau blouson, j'adore l'écusson avec les ailes cousues dessus._ J'étais reconnaissante envers Billy de son accueil car, sans connaître beaucoup Edward, je devinais facilement qu'il ne venait pas du même monde que lui. Billy était pauvre et Edward n'avais pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes d'argent vu la liasse de billets qu'il gardait dans ses poches et la luxueuse voiture de sa mère.

_- Et voici son fils, Jacob Black._ Continuai-je les présentations.

_- Et aussi ton meilleur ami, Bella, tu oubliais? _Me répondit-il en faisant une poignée de main assez sèche à Edward.

- _Ravi de faire ta connaissance Jacob_, le salua Edward toujours aimable. Jacob ne le regardait même pas lors de ce geste. En conséquence, je passai vite à autre chose.

_- Et enfin, voici Charlie, mon père,_ me retournant vers lui.

Charlie posait son pied parterre et allait se lever quant Edward mis sa main sur son épaule pour lui intimer de rester assis et lui tendit son autre main.

_- Content de vous rencontrer Chef Swan,_ alors que Charlie lui serrait la main.

_- Moi de même, Edward. Tu es donc le fils d'Elisabeth Masen?_

_- Oui, vous connaissez ma mère?_ Répondit-il étonné.

_- On s'est rencontrés une fois, à mon bureau, elle était venue signaler la perte d'une valise lors de votre arrivée à Forks. C'est donc ta famille qui habite la grande propriété qui longe la forêt au nord de Forks? _Lui demanda-t-il intéressé.

_- Oui, cette propriété appartient à ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. _Expliqua-t-il

_- Mais cela ne fais pas longtemps que vous avez aménagé ici? J'ai rencontré ta mère il y a moins d'un an?_ reprit mon père l'air songeur.

_- Cela fait huit mois que nous sommes arrivés à Forks, au moment où mon père a dû intégrer la base militaire de Port-Angelès afin de se préparer à rejoindre les troupes américaines, en Europe, pour soutenir la France et l'Angleterre contre les Allemands. Mais maintenant, il n'y a que ma mère et moi, mon père est décédé en décembre. _

_- Oui je suis courant, toutes mes condoléances un peu tardives._ Edward hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. _Penses-tu être envoyé en Europe aussi?_ Demanda mon père.

_- C'est probable, on nous entraîne pour cela si je suis officiellement pilote de l'US armée, une fois les tests médicaux validés. _J'eus soudain un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il puisse s'en aller combattre en risquant sa vie. _En plus, l'armée a besoin de volontaires, avez-vous vu les affiches de l'Oncle Sam (1) qui font appel aux nouvelles recrues ?_

_- Si je les ai vues? Ce serait difficile de ne pas les voir, il y en a de collées dans tous les coins de la ville, avec ce slogan écrit dessus « je te réclame pour l'US Armée »! _Il s'arrêta un instant puis il reprit._ J'espère qu'il ne t'appelleront pas pour partir là-bas, tu es trop jeune pour mourir, _lui dit Charlie avec un petit sourire mais un regard très sérieux.

_- Merci,_ murmura Edward un peu gêné par la déclaration de Charlie_. Mais s'ils m'appellent, je ne refuserais pas et irait me battre pour ma famille et ma patrie. _Il avait l'air si déterminé à vouloir combattre.

_- C'est très courageux de ta part. _Le complimenta mon père. J'entendis alors Jacob soupiré comme s'il trouvait tout cela stupide.

_- Allez Edward, assis-toi avec nous, je t'offre un verre, tu aimes le Bourdon? _Lui demanda-t-il, ignorant Jacob.

_- Oui,_ répondit Edward en prenant une chaise. Charlie le servit ainsi que Billy et lui-même.

_- On va trinquer à la paix puisse-t-elle arriver vite, et à ma jambe pour qu'elle guérisse aussi._ Reprit-il en levant son verre.

- _Papa, je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais avec tes méd…_Je ne terminai pas car il venait de me jeter un de ses regards qui signifiait « tais-toi ». Je n'insistai pas car je ne voulais pas me faire réprimander devant Edward.

- _Alors Bella_, commença Jacob, _si ce n'est pas ton petit ami que fait-il ici? _Quel culot il avait de me demander cela devant l'intéressé. Il allait le regretter.

- _Et bien figures-toi que le vélo que tu m'as réparé il y a deux jours a encore déraillé, et Edward qui se trouvait à l'hôpital a gentiment proposé de me ramener. _Lui répondis-je un peu sèche.

_- Mais comment t'y prends-tu pour toujours dérailler?_ Me répondit-il aussitôt.

_- Peut-être devrais-je changer de mécanicien… _insinuai-je.

_- Tu ne trouveras jamais meilleur mécanicien que moi, surtout avec les tarifs que je te propose! _Il avait raison, il me faisait la réparation gratuitement et avait toujours refusé que je le paie, « ça ne ce faisait pas entre amis » puis il continua._ Et ton patron, ne pouvait-il pas te ramener? _Me jeta-t-il. Je le regardais furieuse de ses sous-entendus, et je voyais Billy se tendre à l'évocation du médecin.

_- Il lui a demandé avant moi, mais il risquait de rentrer tard alors je me suis proposé et c'est ainsi qu'il m'a confié Bella. _Répondit Edward tout fier d'être mon protecteur_. _

Jacob n'ajouta plus un mot. Il s'était terré dans son mutisme. Ce fût alors le moment que choisit Edward pour prendre congé. Il salua tout le monde, et s'approcha de Charlie :

- _Mr Swan, je souhaiterais emmener Bella à un bal, samedi soir, organisé par la commune avec de la musique irlandaise, accepteriez-vous qu'elle m'accompagne? _Il ne m'avait pas parlé de cette soirée mais d'un coucher de soleil que complotait-il encore?

Charlie se mit à réfléchir puis jeta un regard vers moi en levant un sourcil, l'air amusé. Je devinai à quoi il pensait, il se souvenait la dernière fois que j'étais allée danser, j'avais écrasé le pied de tous mes partenaires. Puis, il reprit son sérieux en se tournant vers Edward.

- _D'après ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, le Dr Cullen t'a confié Bella._ Edward hocha la tête. _C'est qu'il a confiance en toi, et moi de mon côté, j'ai un profond respect pour cette homme. S'il te fait confiance, alors moi aussi, tu pourras l'emmener à cette soirée, à condition bien sûr, qu'elle soit rentrée avant minuit._

- _Il n'y a pas de souci, elle sera rentrée à temps, monsieur, j'y veillerais,_ affirma Edward tout sourire puis il se dirigea vers la porte._ Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, et on se revoit samedi._

_- A samedi, et appelle-moi aussi Charlie_. Lui répondit-il.

Je me rendis compte, à ce moment, qu'Edward avait fait bonne impression devant mes parents, et devant Billy aussi. Quant à Jacob, il allait vraiment falloir que j'aie une nouvelle explication avec lui. Je m'en occuperais après le départ d'Edward, car avant, celui-ci m'en devait une aussi.

Il sortit de la maison, moi sur ses talons.

-_ Edward? _Il se retourna.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de bal? _Le questionnai-je le regard sévère. _Vous avez menti à mon père?_

_- Non, je ne lui ai pas menti,_ le regard plein de reproches que je puisse penser cela de lui,_ j'ai bien l'intention de __vous __emmener à cette soirée, si __vous__ êtes d'accord, naturellement?_

_- __Vous… vous m'avez__ parlé d'un coucher de soleil…_

_- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai prévu de __vous__ le montrer d'abord et après de filer là-bas pour terminer la soirée!_ _Alors __vous__acceptez__?_ Me demanda-t-il soudain moins sûr de lui.

_- Hum….c'est que…._Hésitai-je.

_- Oui?_

_- Je ne sais pas danser… _finis-je par lui avouer, en regardant mes pieds, honteuse. Ma réponse lui fit sourire.

_- Ne __vous inquiétez__ pas, Bella, il n'y a rien de compliqué, je vous montrerai. _Il se faisait rassurant. _Alors je passe __vous__ prendre vers 20h00?_

_- D'accord, Edward, mais pas plus d'une ou deux danses! _Si j'en faisais plus, toutes les personnes présentes remarqueraient que j'étais née avec deux pieds gauche, ce qui serait très gênant pour moi et pour mon pauvre partenaire.

- _On verra_, éluda-t-il, puis il devint sérieux. _Bella, je dois partir, il faut que je passe chez moi avant de retourner à la base…_me dit-il à regret. Son regard s'intensifia à cet instant et pénétra le mien, sa main si chaude alla chercher la mienne, la remontant à la hauteur de son visage, puis il inclina lentement la tête pour y déposer ses lèvres légèrement humides et douces. Le contact de sa bouche sur ma peau m'envoya une décharge électrique de sensations qui atteint toutes les fibres de mon corps jusque dans les parties les plus intimes de mon être. Ses paupières étaient à demi ouvertes comme s'il ressentait les mêmes émotions que moi. _Au revoir… _murmura-t-il en s'écartant, les yeux toujours dans les miens.

- _Au revoir, _réussis-je à lui répondre complètement perdue dans le gouffre de cet océan d'émeraudes.

Il relâcha ma main, qui retomba le long de mon corps, recula de quelques pas, puis se retourna en direction de sa voiture. Il la démarra, fit une marche arrière, prit le chemin qui menait à la route principale et disparut de mon horizon.

Je ressentis comme un vide, à ce moment, il me manquait déjà. Je me reprenais aussitôt, comment pouvais-je penser cela, je venais de le rencontrer, cela ne faisait même pas douze heures que je le connaissais. Pourtant, j'éprouvais une telle attraction envers ce garçon, j'étais tellement fasciné par la beauté quasi-parfaite de son visage et de son corps, et une complicité s'était si vite créée entre nous. Je me surprenais même à espérer que la semaine passa très rapidement afin de le retrouver au plus tôt.

-_Hum, hum… _la voix de Jake me sortit brutalement de mes songes.

-_Ah Jacob, c'est toi_. Lui dis-je lui faisant face.

- _Ça fait un moment que j'ai entendu sa voiture partir, et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir…_

_- Tu pensais que j'étais parti avec lui?_ Finis-je à sa place en plaisantant. Quoique cela ne m'aurais pas dérangé. Il avait l'air gêné.

_- Non, Jake, tu as réellement pensé cela?_ Il l'avait vraiment cru. _Enfin, il est venu me ramener à la maison, pas m'emmener!_

_- Alors pourquoi n'est-tu pas rentrée aussitôt, tu attendais qu'il revienne? _Il posait de ces questions des fois.

_- Bien sûr que non, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais restée aussi longtemps dehors pour que cela t'inquiète, j'étais sans doute partie dans mes pensées, tu me connais!_

_- Et tu pensais à quoi?_

_-Oh …et bien…, je faisais le bilan de ma première journée à l'hôpital. _Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

- _Et ça donne quoi?_

- _Je suis très satisfaite de ma première journée là-bas et, cela m'a beaucoup plu. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de travailler vraiment au côté du Dr Cullen à cause du régiment qui passait la visite médicale mais je pense que demain je pourrais le faire. _

-_ Donc ça c'est bien passé avec lui?_

- _Avec Carlisle? _Il hocha la tête. _Bien sûr, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Il est très prévenant, regardes, il s'est même soucié de savoir comment j'allais rentrer à la maison ce soir._

- _Oui, en te confiant à un soldat avec les hormones en ébullition_!_ Quelle bonne idée que voici!_ Peut-être aurais-je dû éviter ce sujet avec Jacob mais bon puisque c'était fait, autant continuer.

- _Jake, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment. D'abord, tu t'en prends à Carlisle et aujourd'hui c'est Edward. Vas-tu être impoli avec toutes les personnes qui viennent à la maison?_

- _Je n'ai pas été impoli_. Se défendit-il.

- _Non, tu l'as juste ignoré tout en jetant des sous-entendus gênant nous concernant. Si je ne te connaissais pas Jacob, je penserais que tu es jaloux. _Il fronça les sourcils et évita mon regard. J'avais vu juste_. Jake? Ce n'est pas ça?_

Il avait l'air si triste d'un seul coup.

_- Je ...Je suis désolé, Bella, mais j'ai été tellement surpris de te voir arriver avec lui que je n'étais plus moi-même._

_- Je croyais que nous étions seulement amis?_

_- Tu me vois comme un ami, mais tu sais très bien que ça n'est plus le cas pour moi depuis quelques mois et que mes sentiments envers toi ont évolué. _Il m'avait déclaré son amour un an plus tôt, et j'avais été honnête envers lui, en lui révélant qu'il était une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour moi mais que ça n'irait pas plus loin qu'une grande amitié. Il était mon frère, mon ami, mon confident mais il ne sera jamais rien de plus.

_- Je pensais que cela t'était passé, que tu étais passé à autre chose._

_- Je le pensais aussi jusqu'à ce jour…_dit-il tout abattu.

_- Jake, je suis désolée…_

_- N'en parlons plus, tu veux? _Il me regarda insistant_. S'il te plait?_

_- D'accord. _Opinai-je.

_- Alors ami? _me dit-il, malgré tout en tendant sa main un sourire un peu forcé_._

_- Ami, _répondis-je en prenant sa main.

_- Allez, rentrons. _Il avait posé sa main au niveau de mon épaule et nous nous dirigeâmes ainsi, vers la maison, quant il vit mon vélo.

- _Il faudrait peut-être mieux que je le répare si tu ne veux pas aller à pied à ton travail demain!_

- _Tu n'ai pas obligé, Jake_. Je ne voulais pas le forcer à me rendre service après ce qui venait de se passer.

- _Cela me fait plaisir. _Insista-il.

- _Alors merci. _Souris-je à mon tour.

- _Bien, je vais chercher tout le matériel nécessaire dans la grange. _J'allais l'accompagner lorsqu'il me barra le passage avec son bras. _Ne bouge pas je connais le chemin._

- _Je t'attends ici, j'aime bien te regarder travailler!_

Une fois la tâche de Jacob terminée, nous rejoignîmes mes parents et Billy. Puis je me dépêchai vers les fourneaux pour préparer le dîner avec l'aide de ma mère qui ne manqua pas cette occasion pour m'exprimer tout le bien qu'elle pensait d'Edward.

-_ Quel jeune homme très poli, et courtois. Il est d'une extrême beauté, très élégant et je parie qu'il est intelligent! Sa famille doit être riche…_

_- Maman!_ La coupai-je,_ cela ne nous regarde pas! _Je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que je m'intéressais à lui à cause de son argent. D'ailleurs, je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à lui. « à qui veux-tu faire croire cela? » me dis une petite voix. Renée resta silencieuse après mon intervention, mais son regard était éloquent, elle me trouvait rabat joie, comme d'habitude.

La soirée fût plutôt légère, Jacob avait repris son entrain naturel comme si rien ne s'était passé. Billy et mon père faisait des projets pour aller à la pêche dès que celui-ci serait rétabli. Les blacks restèrent pour la nuit car le soleil étant couché, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer avec leur charrette sans lumière. C'était souvent une habitude que nous avions prise avec eux et ma famille. Ils dormaient tous les deux dans la chambre d'amis qui était destiné à l'origine à mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur qui n'est jamais arrivé, mais j'étais ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4- Une longue semaine**

Le lendemain, j'eus l'agréable surprise en ouvrant mes rideaux de voir le soleil. La journée s'annonçait belle. J'allai dans la salle de bain faire un brun de toilette puis retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller avant de descendre à la cuisine. Je choisis une robe marron qui allait avec mes yeux et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon stricte laissant quelques mèches rebelles sur mes tempes que je ne pouvais dompter.

Billy était déjà en bas, assis à table devant une tasse de café, il était seul. Il leva les yeux dès qu'il entendit les marches craquer sous mon poids.

- _Bonjour Bella_, m'accueillit-il de bonne humeur.

- _Bonjour Billy, bien dormi? _

_- Oh tu sais, j'ai essayé de dormir aussi bien que l'on puisse le faire, ce n'est pas facile avec les ronflements d'un ours à cinq centimètres de mes oreilles._ Se plaignit-il. _C'est pour cela que je suis déjà debout si je puis dire_. _Et toi Bella, pourquoi te lèves-tu si tôt?_

- _Et bien, je commence mon travail à l'hôpital, à 7h30, et j'ai environ un quart d'heure de trajet à vélo entre ici et là-bas. _Expliquai-je.

- _Ah oui, Jacob m'en a parlé, tu travailles avec ce médecin? _Je sentis la pression monter en voyant le visage de Billy devenir grave.

-_ Oui, c'est lui qui m'a embauché._ Puis je me lançai, avant qu'il ne commence. _Billy, Jake m'a déjà fait part de tes opinions sur le Dr Cullen auxquelles je n'adhère pas du tout._

- _Bella, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le crois. Cet homme est dangereux. Même si à tes yeux, il peut te sembler être parfait. Chaque homme a son côté sombre, tu sais, et j'en conviens, je ne déroge pas à la règle, mais lui, il cache une part de lui-même vraiment obscure à vous glacer le sang. _Il était tellement sûr de ce qu'il avançait que c'en était déroutant.

- _Mais…_commençai-je tout en réfléchissant_, je ne peux pas te croire, c'est un homme tellement bon que cela ne colle pas avec ce que tu avances._

- _C'est pourtant vrai, Bella, je suis sincère. Je sais que tu as déjà fait une promesse à Jacob mais je veux que tu m'en fasses une autre. _Il fit une pause, but une gorgé de son café, et reprit. _Quelque soit la situation dans laquelle tu sois, ne te retrouve en aucun cas seul avec lui. Tant qu'il y aura des gens autour de toi, tu ne cours aucun risque, mais ne t'éloignes jamais seul avec lui. Compris? _

_- Billy c'est ridicule… _affirmai-je en tournant la tête d'un côté à un autre.

_- Je veux ta promesse, sinon j'invente n'importe qu'elle prétexte pour que Charlie t'empêche d'y retourner._ C'était carrément du chantage qu'il me faisait. Je ne connaissais pas Billy ainsi, il était plutôt quelqu'un de calme et tranquille, ne se mêlant jamais des affaires des autres. Je ne le reconnaissais plus dans sa manière de faire.

- _Je te le promets, tu es satisfait? _Lui répondis-je sèchement, furieuse contre lui. Puis je m'adoucis, après tout, suis-je vraiment obligé te tenir ma promesse? Non, à partir du moment où Billy le croyait et Jake aussi.

- _Oui,_ soupira-t-il et il reprit son café.

De mon côté, je préparai rapidement mon petit déjeuner, l'enfilai à toute vitesse, toujours sous le regard de Billy qui gardait le silence, puis je pris mon manteau et quittai la maison sans un mot pour lui.

J'arrivai à l'hôpital avec vingt minutes d'avance, mon vélo ne m'avait pas fait faux bon. Je pris donc le temps de me changer avant de rejoindre Carlisle pour connaître le programme de la journée.

Quand j'entrai dans son cabinet après avoir frappé, je trouvai le Dr Cullen assis derrière son bureau en train de compléter des documents.

- _Ah Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? _Puis il regarda sa montre et souleva les sourcils, _tu es en avance!_ C'était sûrement une petite allusion à mon retard d'hier.

- _Bien merci, mon vélo n'a pas été capricieux aujourd'hui alors… _Dis-je en haussant les épaules et en écartant les bras, _me voici. _Il sourit.

- _Bella, aujourd'hui tu vas m'assister dans toutes mes consultations, cela devrait te prendre plus de le moitié de ta journée, et pour terminer, tu occuperas le poste de Suzy qui ne reviendra que la semaine prochaine. _J'hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement._ Prête, on peut y aller? _

- _Prête,_ lui répondis-je toute excitée de commencer. La promesse faite à Billy étant déjà tombée dans les oubliettes, quoique même si je me retrouvais seule dans le même endroit avec Carlisle, je savais qu'il y avait de nombreuses personnes dans les pièces voisines, donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment ne pas tenir promesse dans cet hôpital.

Je ne vis pas la journée passer entre les petites égratignures, les entorses, les coupures, et autres maux à soigner. Carlisle faisait les diagnostics et me disait ce que je devais faire ou administrer au patient, me laissant souvent accomplir certaines tâches à sa place et me prouvant ainsi par la même occasion qu'il avait foi en moi.

Je pris le poste de Suzy en milieu d'après-midi, il consistait à prendre soin des malades qui étaient hospitalisés. Avec l'aide d'Evelyn, qui m'expliquait une bonne partie des tâches à accomplir, je pris la température, la tension, fis des piqûres, changeai des pansements, aidai des patients à se déplacer, fis leur toilette, leur donnai à manger… Je me sentais bien car j'étais utile et aidais les autres, à part un tout petit manque qui s'immisçait tout au fond de moi mais criait si fort que je ne pouvais pas ne pas y penser.

J'étais ravie de ma journée mais j'étais complètement fatiguée quand arriva l'heure de partir. Une fois changée, je quittai le hall de l'établissement pour sortir récupérer mon vélo. Je fermai les yeux un instant et inspirai l'air pure à plein poumons. Je pouvais sentir le parfum des fleurs qui avaient bien profité du soleil pour s'épanouir et pouvait entendre les oiseaux qui chantaient encore. Je relevai lentement les paupières, alors mon cœur loupa un battement quand je vis une Rolls stationnée sur le parking devant l'hôpital. Edward était-il ici? Je m'approchai de la voiture et me rendis compte de mon erreur en reconnaissant la mallette de Carlisle posée sur le siège passager à l'intérieur. C'était sa voiture, la même que celle d'Elisabeth Masen. La surprise fit place à la déception dans mon cœur, j'avais espéré inconsciemment pouvoir le voir aujourd'hui mais que serait-il venu faire ici? Il se trouvait à la base de Port-Angeles, il travaillait et n'avait pas le temps de faire le trajet pour aller voir une petite infirmière débutante et maladroite. Alors il ne fallait pas que j'espère le revoir avant Samedi. Mon dieu que la semaine allait être longue!

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, je répétai les mêmes tâches et commençai à m'organiser en fonction des urgences pour pouvoir gérer mon travail et les imprévus. Je travaillais toujours avec Carlisle et j'en étais très fière. Il était toujours très professionnel, mais ne parlait jamais de lui où de sa vie en dehors de cet hôpital. Je ne connaissais rien de lui à l'extérieur de ces murs à part que je savais par Charlie, que sa maison se situait à quelques kilomètres de l'orée des bois dans la forêt. A ce que me racontait Evelyn, cette semaine, il arrivait encore plus que tôt d'habitude le matin alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, et il ne repartait que très tard le soir après le crépuscule. Il était tellement dévoué à ses malades qu'il faisait des journées de presque quatorze heures, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter encore mon admiration pour lui.

Le vendredi fût une journée semblable aux précédentes : le soleil toujours au rendez-vous. Je terminai ma journée encore exténuée, et découragée à l'idée de parcourir le chemin de l'établissement à la maison à vélo.

Au moment où je sortis à l'extérieur et attaquai les marches, j'entendis cette voix de velours que je reconnu de suite, et mon cœur s'affola aussitôt.

- _Bella? _Je me retournai alors vers lui et vis Edward en uniforme toujours très élégant. Il portait une pile de dossiers dans les bras, et se précipita vers moi en dévalant les marches avec souplesse. Il s'arrêta à moins de cinquante centimètres de moi.

- _Bonjour Edward, comment __allez-vous__? _Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire, ravie de le voir.

- _Bien, merci et __vous?__Vous avez__ terminé __votre__ travail?_ Me dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- _Oui je viens de finir et_ à_ vrai dire, je suis un peu épuisée de ma journée. Mais que __faites-vous__ ici?_

- _Je me suis porté volontaire pour récupérer les résultats de notre visite médicale. C'est pourquoi __vous me voyez__ avec tous ces dossiers dans les bras!_

- _Avez-vous__ regardé le résultat de __vos__ tests?_ Lui demandai-je curieuse.

- _Non pas encore. _Puis en faisant un signe vers le parking,_voulez-vous__ que je __vous__ ramène, j'ai de la place pour mettre __votre__ vélo puisque je suis venu avec une des jeeps de la base?_

- _Je ne voudrais pas __vous__ mettre en retard en __vous__ faisant faire un détour…_

- _Ne __vous inquiétez__ pas j'ai le temps de __vous__ déposer, du moment que je sois rentré avant le dîner!_ Me coupa-t-il.

- _Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'objection. _Nous descendîmes le restant des marches côte à côte et arrivâmes à sa voiture. Il déposa les dossiers au pied du siège avant, puis m'ouvrit la porte en me proposant sa main pour monter.

- _Montez,__ je vais chercher __votre__ vélo_. Alors je glissai ma main dans la sienne, il referma ses doigts sur ma main, je pus sentir aussitôt la chaleur qui émanait de lui traverser ma peau, remonter le long de mon bras, passer derrière ma nuque pour redescendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, j'en tremblai. Il me guida alors vers mon siège, et brisa le lien en lâchant ma main, puis il ferma la porte et s'en alla. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec ma bicyclette et la plaça à l'arrière du véhicule. Il démarra et nous priment la direction de ma maison. Cette fois-ci, il ne roulait pas vite.

- _Pouvez-vous__ me rendre un service, Bella_? Commença-t-il, en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

_- Ce que __vous voudrez_. Répondis-je, curieuse, en quoi pouvais-je lui être bien utile.

- _Pouvez-vous__ trouver mon dossier dans cette pile à __vos__ pieds et regarder pour moi le résultat des tests?_

- _Bien sûr_. Je me baissai alors pour attraper le tas de papiers et heurtai soudainement la tête contre le part brise. _Aille!_ M'écriai-je.

- Ça va, Bella? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- _Oui, oui, je n'avais pas vu que le part brise était si près. _Quelle maladroite j'étais, au rythme où j'accumulais les bévues depuis notre rencontre, il allait bientôt annuler notre rendez-vous de samedi.

- _Laissez__-moi regarder_, me dit-il.

Il arrêta la jeep sur le bas côté de la route et posa sa main sous mon menton m'incitant à relever la tête. La sienne n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne, et je vis ses magnifiques yeux verts parcourir chaque partie de mon visage à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Je pouvais sentir son souffle si léger me chatouiller le nez. Sa main diffusait une telle chaleur à la base de mon cou, que je commençais à avoir très chaud, je sentais mes pommettes monter en température à leur tour et mon pou se mit à s'accélérer. Pouvait-il le sentir au bout de ses doigts. Puis son regard se fixa sur le mien.

- _Je ne vois rien,_ me dit-il tout simplement.

- _Je __vous__ l'avais bien dit que je n'avais rien, j'ai l'habitude et j'ai la tête solide! _Il rigola. Ce que j'aimais l'entendre rire, cela lui donnait ce côté insouciant que j'avais pu apercevoir légèrement quand on s'était rencontré. Il décrocha son regard du mien en gardant son sourire puis il reprit la route.

Je me remis, de mon côté, à chercher dans les dossiers et trouvai enfin le sien.

- _Je l'ai trouvé, __vous êtes__ prêt_? Il se redressa sur son siège, l'air faussement sérieux attendant le verdict. Je me mis à rire devant cette mimique. J'ouvris alors la dernière page. _Eh bien, Monsieur Edward Antony Masen, après avoir examiné le bilan de votre visite médicale, nous vous déclarons apte à intégrer, en tant que pilote, l'Armée des Etats-Unis! Toutes nos félicitations! _Déclarai-je. Il lâcha alors le volant d'une main, recula son coude d'un coup sec et s'exclama :

- _Oui, je suis pilote! _Il était très heureux puis demanda l'air douteux. _C'était vraiment écrit cela sur mon dossier?_

- _Non, juste « validé » avec un tampon vert_. Lui répondis-je

- _Dans ce cas, je garderai en mémoire __votre__ version qui me plait mille fois mieux_!

Nous rîmes à nouveau tous les deux. Puis mon sourire se figea, au fur et à mesure que je commençais à comprendre ce que cela signifiait : on pouvait l'envoyer au front du jour au lendemain à présent. Il pouvait être tué d'un jour à l'autre et l'image d'Edward pâle comme un mort se projeta devant mes yeux.

Il devait avoir remarqué ma soudaine tension, car il s'inquiéta perdant son sourire aussitôt:

- _Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, on dirait que __vous venez__ de voir un mort? _Il ne croyait pas si bien dire!

- _Oh, __excusez__-moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées_.

- _Et, à quoi __pensiez-vous __? _Je ne répondais pas, mais il attendait une réponse, alternant son regard entre moi et la route. _Bella?_ Insista-t-il

- _Vous allez__ me trouver stupide._

- _Je sais que l'on ne se connaît que depuis peu, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne pense pas__ vous__ concernant, c'est bien de __vous__ trouver stupide. __Vous pouvez vous__ confier à moi, sans crainte, je n'en parlerais à personne, je suis une vrai tombe._ Il le faisait exprès ou quoi?

- _Eh bien, je me suis juste rendu compte ce que signifiait la validation de __vos__ tests…_Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite._ Maintenant, __vous pouvez__ être envoyé en Europe à n'importe quel moment._

- _Ah c'est donc ça, _fit-il un peu amer, _je suis très touché Bella que __vous puissiez vous__ inquiéter pour moi, _me dit-il en posant la main sur son cœur_, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne cours aucun danger pour l'instant._

_- Pour l'instant…_, repris-je plein de sous-entendus..

- _Je ne sais pas comment __vous __expliquer, _il avait l'air de souffrir à ce moment comme s'il se rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. _C'est important pour moi de le faire. _Je sus que je n'aurais pas d'autres explications pour aujourd'hui et n'insistai pas, car voir ce masque de souffrance sur son si beau visage me faisait mal au cœur, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et lui faire oublier ses blessures.

Il tourna pour prendre le petit chemin qui menait à notre cottage. Nous étions déjà arrivés, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé avec lui. Je lui proposai d'entrer mais il déclina mon invitation, il devait ramener les dossiers au plus tôt à la base pour que ses coéquipiers puisse connaître leurs résultats. Il m'aida à descendre de la voiture comme il en avait pris l'habitude, et je commençais à apprécier ses attentions, cela me donnait l'impression d'être important pour lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ma main, puis il prit congé.

- _Bonne soirée Bella, A demain_. _Et __passez__ le bonjour à __vos__ parents_.

- _A demain_, lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main._ S'ils ne t'envoient pas à la mort avant, _murmurai-je pour moi-même. Et il s'en fût. Je ne savais pourquoi la peur de le voir partir, grandissait en moi. J'avais peur de le perdre, peur de ne plus le revoir, de ne plus rire avec lui, de ne plus le toucher. Je savais que c'était absurde de penser ainsi après si peu de temps passé ensemble mais il fallait que je l'avoue, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. J'avais ce besoin d'être avec lui, il me manquait quand il n'était pas là, .il emplissait mes pensées des journées entières, je ressentais tout un tas de sensations à ses côtés, à son contact. Mais j'avais peur aussi qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose pour moi, que je ne sois qu'une fille de passage avec qui il s'amusait un peu. Mais je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi, prenant les filles pour les jeter ensuite, il était trop droit pour faire cela.

Je rentrai à la maison, le cœur à la fois lourd et léger, heureuse, mais inquiète. Poussant la porte, je vis ma mère qui travaillait encore, elle fabriquait des paniers en osiers qu'elle vendait sur le marché. Mon père se trouvait debout, devant la fenêtre, soutenu par ses béquilles. Ils se tournèrent vers moi à mon arrivée.

- _Bonjour ma chérie,_ m'accueillit ma mère, _tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui_. _Edward t'a ramené? _Elle avait sûrement entendu la voiture.

- _Bonjour maman, bonjour Charlie. Oui, c'était lui, nous nous sommes croisés à l'hôpital, alors, il m'a proposé de me raccompagner. _Me justifiai-je

- _Quel garçon bien élevé! _Renée, toujours éblouie par Edward! Je m'approchai alors de mon père.

- _Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Charlie?_

- _Je n'ai plus mal à ma jambe et j'arrive à la poser à terre de temps en temps_, ajoutant le geste à ses paroles.

-_ Ne la poses pas trop souvent car tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure même si elle est peu profonde,_ lui conseillai-je. _Installes-toi sur le divan, je vais changer tes pansements._ Il obtempéra aussitôt. Je levai le bas de son pantalon qui était très large et très souple, retirai le pansement et nettoyai la plaie. Ma mère choisit, ce moment-là pour entamer la conversation.

- _Bella, c'est bien demain que tu vas au bal ? _Commença-t-elle.

- _Oui? Et alors? _Ne voyant pas du tout où cela allait nous mener.

- _Que comptes-tu porter à cette occasion?_ Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à cet instant. Je réfléchis alors.

- _Je pense mettre ma robe bleue que j'avais au dernier bal_…

- _Bella! _S'exclama-t-elle, _cela remonte à deux ans, et tu as grandi depuis, elle sera trop courte!_

- _Que vais-je mettre alors?_ Ne voyant pas quoi faire.

- _Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, il faut que l'on t'en achète une nouvelle_.

- _Mais ça va revenir à cher! _Je ne voulais pas ruiner mes parents à cause d'une robe.

- _Ma chérie, ce n'est pas avec ce que tu achètes en vêtement que tu vas nous ruiner. Tu as quoi trois ou quatre tenues d'été et la même chose pour l'hiver alors crois-moi, on peut te la payer. En plus, j'ai vendu beaucoup de paniers ce mois-ci, et avec la paie de ton père, nous avons de quoi te trouver une très belle robe! Par contre, il est trop tard pour y aller ce soir, nous irons demain après ton travail, je t'attendrais devant l'hôpital_.

- _Mais Renée, je termine à 18h00 et Edward passe me chercher à 20h00!_

- _Eh bien il faudra nous dépêcher_! Conclut-elle. De toute façon, elle avait raison, il me fallait une robe. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ait honte de moi dans mes vêtements tout passés et démodés.

Le soir même, j'allais me coucher impatiente d'être au lendemain pour retrouver Edward et pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître.

Le samedi comme convenu, après ma journée de travail ma mère m'attendait sur le parking, Je l'embrassai et montai dans la voiture.

Je me rendis compte, en levant les yeux en l'air que j'allais devoir dire adieu à mon coucher de soleil avec Edward, le ciel était couvert de nuages très épais et menaçant. Mais ce n'était pas grave car, à partir du moment où je passais la soirée avec lui, le reste m'importait peu.

Renée s'arrêta devant une belle boutique assez chique de vêtements pour femme. Je ne savais pas que ma mère connaissait ce genre de magasin. Nous entrâmes en faisant sonner la clochette pour signaler notre arrivée. Je commençais à regarder les robes sur les présentoirs, quand une voix de femme nous accueillit. Elle me semblait vaguement familière. Je levai les yeux vers la vendeuse et la reconnus à cet instant, c'était la couturière qui s'était occupé du blouson d'Edward, Mme Stewart. Je fermai les yeux et me mis à prier pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas.

- _Bonjour Mme Swan, Bonjour Bella_. Nous accueillit-elle. Elle ne m'avait pas oublié, je m'attendais au pire.

- _Vous connaissez ma fille? _Demanda Renée.

- _Je ne savais pas qu'elle était votre fille, mais elle est venue à ma boutique pour homme avec son fiancé en début de semaine._

- _Son fiancé! _S'exclama ma mère surprise.

- _Oui, M. Edward Masen, il est venu me la présenter lundi_. Expliqua gentiment la vendeuse.

Ma mère, tout en continuant à regarder Mme Stewart et à lui sourire, me murmura entre ses dents :

- _Bella, tu n'aurais pas oublié de m'annoncer quelque chose? _Eh voilà, merci Edward pour les ennuis à venir!

- _Je t'expliquerais plus tard, _lui dis-je la bouche presque fermée pour ne pas être entendue de la vendeuse. Elle hocha la tête. Ce n'était que partie remise.

- _Mme Collins n'est pas là. _Demanda Renée qui cherchait la gérante de la boutique.

_- Non, elle est partie, pour le week-end à Seattle au mariage de sa nièce. Elle m'a confié sa boutique et j'ai dû laisser la mienne à mon mari._ Nous confia-t-elle._ Alors mesdames, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?_

_- Eh bien, Bella doit sortir ce soir au bal du village, elle a besoin d'une robe. _Expliqua Renée_._

_- Ah oui, la soirée avec les musiciens Irlandais, c'est dommage je ne pourrais pas y assister, je suis déjà invité par l'intermédiaire d'une autre commerçante à une soirée de charité, nous y allons ensemble car je ne sais pas où cela se trouve et qui l'organise…_Je comprenais mieux Edward quand il appréhendait les longues discutions avec Mme Stewart. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de l'écouter, nous étions pressé, j'avais moins de deux heures pour trouver ma robe, rentrer à la maison et me préparer avant son arrivée. Je fis discrètement un coup de coude à ma mère, pour qu'elle intervienne. Elle comprit mon geste instantanément.

_- Mme Stewart, c'est possible de voir les robes maintenant car Edward doit passer prendre Bella à 20h00._

_- Oh, vous auriez dû me le dire plutôt_, fallait déjà pouvoir en placer une, pensais-je, _j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, venez voir par ici,_ me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras pour que je la suive. Elle me présenta une robe qui reposait sur un mannequin. Elle était bleue, le haut droit avec de larges bretelles qui retombaient à la naissance du bras et un décolleté carré. La jupe se terminait avec des plis qui lui donnaient de l'ampleur. Un voilage recouvrait la robe en formant un V tel un déshabillé, des épaules jusqu'au ventre maintenu par une fleur organza enlacée autour de la taille. Elle me plut tout de suite.

_- Puis-je l'essayer?_ Lui demandai-je impatiente.

_- Mais bien sûr et même je vous le conseille. _Elle retira la robe du présentoir et me la donna en m'indiquant la cabine au fond de la boutique.

Je ressortai quelques minutes plus tard, la robe enfilée. Ma mère poussa un petit cri en me voyant.

_- Oh, Bella, ma chérie, tu es magnifique. Cette robe est faite pour toi. Elle te tombe très bien, tu n'as même pas besoin de retouche. Elle est à la fois simple et élégante, et elle épouse si bien la forme de ton corps te rendant plus mince et plus grande. Elle te plaît?_ Je me regardais dans le miroir en face et devais admettre que la vendeuse avait toute suite su la robe qu'il me fallait, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

_- Oui, elle me plaît. _Lui répondis-je ravie_._

_- Alors vas te changer le temps que je règle la facture, et on file à la maison._

Je les rejoignis une fois rhabillée, Renée était en train de parler de ces paniers qu'elle vendait dont la couturière, qui lui en avait acheté un, était très satisfaite. J'appelai Renée, pressée de rentrer pour accueillir mon cavalier.

- _Maman?_

_- Oui on y a va, merci Mme Stewart._

_- Merci à vous, et bonne soirée Bella. _Elle me paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré.

Nous sortîmes rapidement et reprîmes la voiture. Sitôt au coin de la rue, Renée commença:

- _Alors tu n'avais pas quelque chose à m'annoncer? _Elle n'avait pas oublié.

- _Maman, je n'ai rien à t'annoncer car il n'y a rien avec Edward, c'est juste un ami. _J'avais du mal à sortir ces mots de ma bouche tellement ils sonnaient faux dans ma tête. C'était pourtant ce que nous étions, pour l'instant.

- _Alors pourquoi Mme Stewart a-t-elle dit que tu étais sa fiancée?_

- _Je… je n'en sais rien, peut-être que le fait de nous avoir vu arriver tous les deux lui a fait penser que nous étions ensemble alors que je ne faisais que l'accompagner_. Ma mère parut réfléchir.

-_Oui cela lui ressemblerait assez de s'inventer des histoires_. Ouff, j'y avais échappé belle! Je n'en revenai pas qu'elle m'ait cru si facilement, moi qui ne savait pas mentir. _Mais pourquoi es-tu allé dans cette boutique avec lui?_

- _Maman, c'était lundi dernier quand Edward m'a raccompagné à la maison, il avait juste une course à faire chez Mme Stewart avant de me ramener, c'est tout_. Et c'était la vérité.

- _Hum, hum… _fit-elle septique mais n'insista pas.

Nous arrivions un quart d'heure après à la maison, il était déjà 19h30, je n'avais plus qu'une demi-heure pour me préparer. Après avoir fait ma toilette rapidement à l'eau froide, pas le temps de mettre de l'eau à chauffer., ma mère me rejoignit dans ma chambre pour m'aider à me coiffer. Elle remonta et attacha mes cheveux sur le haut de ma tête de façon à ce qu'ils redescendent juste au bord de ma nuque sous forme de quelques anglaises. Elle avait fait un travail parfait, elle avait raté sa vocation, pensais-je

Le bruit d'un moteur au loin me sortis de mes songes, une voiture approchait. Mon cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure alors que la voiture ralentissait. Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil 19h55, en avance, ce qui ne me surprenait pas de sa part. Puis, j'entendis la voix de mon père, en bas, et celle d'Edward, il était entré.

- _Tu es prête, Bella? _Me demanda Renée

- _Il ne me reste plus qu'à me parfumer et j'arrive._

- _Tu nous rejoins en bas, je descends_. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se retourna, et me dit : _encore une fois, ma chérie, tu es resplendissante! _Elle était émue_. _

- _Merci, maman_, lui-je avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Puis je me trouvai seule de mon psyché et pour une fois, je n'étais pas déçue de ce que je voyais. Je me trouvais moins banale, presque jolie. J'inspirai à fond, fermai les yeux et le rire d'Edward arriva à mes oreilles. Ma mère devait sûrement lui parler de moi. Il allait falloir que je l'arrête avant qu'elle n'en dise trop sur moi. J'attrapai le flacon de parfum et m'aspergeai, insistant sur le cou.

Je sortis de ma chambre et entamai la descente des escaliers. Je le vis alors, de dos, très élégant dans son costume noir à queue de pie. J'entendis ma mère le prévenir que j'arrivais, et il se retourna. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, j'arrêtai de respirer attendant sa réaction. Il eut l'air surpris, ses yeux était grand ouvert et me détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage. Il avança vers moi en me tendant la main pour m'aider à descendre les dernières marches. Celle-ci était chaude et ferme. Puis il s'inclina et avec ses lèvres déposa l'un des plus doux baisers qui m'eus été donné de recevoir sur la main.

- _Vous êtes__ resplendissante_, _Bella_. Me dit-il en se redressant le regard toujours intense et profond.

-_Vous … vous__êtes__ très beau aussi_, répondis-je troublée pouvant enfin respirer.

Il portait une chemise blanche recouverte d'un gilet et d'une cravate de la même couleur et des chaussures noirs impeccablement cirées. Il était à tomber!

- _Il a raison, Bella, tu es magnifique,_ me complimenta mon père.

- _Merci, papa_. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'intérêt de tous.

- _On y va?_ me demanda Edward passant ma main à son bras, puis à l'attention de mes parents, _Charlie, Renée, je veillerais sur elle, passer une bonne soirée._

- _Bonne soirée les enfants, _répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 - Un début de soirée inattendu…**

Je montai pour la première fois dans sa voiture, une belle Bugatti bleue, décapotable avec une banquette recouverte de cuir blanc. Elle était plus petite que la Rolls, mais c'était une voiture qui lui allait bien.

- _Alors, où va-t-on? _Lui demandai-je curieuse et excitée de le retrouver.

- _Voir le coucher de soleil que je __vous__ l'ai promis._

- _Edward, __vous n'avez__ pas regardé le ciel? C'est tout gris et couvert, __vous allez__ devoir changer __vos__ plans_.

- _Bien sûr que non! _Me répondit-il très sûre de lui. _Je __vous__ l'ai promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Là où je __vous __emmène, __vous pourrez__ le voir._

- _Mais jusqu'où __allez-vous__ m'emmener pour cela?_

- _Pas très loin_…dit-il évasif…_c'est une surprise!_ Il me regarda et sourit en montrant ses dents.

- _Je n'aime pas les surprises!_ M'exclamai-je, il se mit à rire.

- _Qu'entend-je, ne me __dites__ pas qu'une jeune fille de __ton__ âge n'aime pas les surprises?_

- _Et bien oui, je ne fais pas partie de la norme. En général quand on me fait une surprise, cela me mets toujours mal à l'aise et tourne au ridicule, faisant regretter aux personnes de me l'avoir fait._

- _Alors __vous n'aurez__ rien à craindre de la mienne de ce côté car __vous n'aurez__ qu'à ouvrir les yeux._ Il tourna à une intersection, et reprit, _on est presque arrivé._

Je devinais au loin tout un lot de bâtiments qui entouraient une grande bâtisse.

- _Où sommes-nous? _Lui demandai-je.

- _Chez moi. _J'ouvris grand les yeux.

- _Comment chez __vous__ mais… mais qu'allons nous faire ici?_

La panique commençait à m'envahir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'emmena chez lui. Et si sa mère était là et qu'elle me voyait avec son fils, que penserait-elle ? Je n'étais qu'une simple infirmière alors qu'Edward était quelqu'un qui faisait parti d'une illustre famille avec tout un héritage et un nom à honorer.

Il dut voir mon affolement car il posa sa main sur la mienne pour m'apaiser.

- _Si cela peut __vous__ rassurer nous n'allons pas entrer à la maison mais dans un des bâtiments à côté._

Nous passions à côté de la maison si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, car cette grande bâtisse toute en pierre, comportait au moins une vingtaine de fenêtres sur deux étages. Nous nous dirigeâmes, ensuite vers un grand hangar dont les portes étaient ouvertes, Edward nous fit entrer à l'intérieur et arrêta la voiture. Il faisait un peu sombre à l'intérieur mais je pus distinguer tout au fond un avion avec le nom de sa famille inscrit sur le côté. Il nous fit descendre de voiture et me tira par la main en direction de l'engin.

- _Voici l'avion de mon père! Il est quasiment neuf, il se l'ait acheté à notre arrivé à Forks. _

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant et je levai les yeux pour contempler l'objet que me montrait Edward. Il était gris avec le nom des Masen écrit en blanc de chaque côté de l'appareil, les ailes étaient double de chaque côté, superposées les unes sur les autres, celles du bas était directement reliées à l'appareil et celles du haut passaient juste au dessus du coque pite de façon à pouvoir abriter l'occupant. Elles étaient reliés par de long câbles en métal.

- _Je n'avais jamais vu un avion d'aussi près, _lui dis-je impressionnée.

- _Alors __vous n'avez__ jamais volé? _

_- Non, jamais._ Lui répondis-je.

_- Eh bien ce soir, ce sera __votre__ baptême de l'air!_ Déclara-t-il son sourire s'élargissant.

_- __Vous plaisantez__, Edward! _Moi prendre l'avion, il rêvait

- _Et __vous pensez__ le voir comment ce coucher de soleil? _Me piégea-t-il

_- __Vous voulez__ me montrer le crépuscule vu du ciel?_

_- Bien sûr, une fois que nous aurons traversé les nuages, __vous verrez__ comme ce sera magnifique tout là-haut_! Il devait voir à nouveau l'inquiétude peindre sur mon visage, car il se sentit obligé de me rassurer. _Ne __vous__inquiétez__ pas Bella, tout ce passera bien, je suis pilote, __n'oubliez__ pas, __vous avez__ confiance en moi?_ M'interrogea-t-il.

- _J'ai confiance en __vous_, _Edward, mais j'ai le vertige!_ Déjà du premier étage de ma chambre j'avais la tête qui tournait en regardant en bas alors du ciel, je n'osai même pas imaginer les dégâts!

_- __Vous n'aurez__ qu'à fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on traverse les nuages, à ce moment __vous ne pourrez__ plus voir le vide_. J'hochai alors la tête convaincue. _Bien,_ il était satisfait._ Il va faire un peu froid là-haut, alors je voudrais que __vous enfiliez__ ceci_. Il me montra son blouson, celui qu'il avait récupéré chez Mme Stewart.

- _Votre__ blouson d'aviateur?_

- _Je sais qu'il va être un peu grand pour __vous__ mais il est très chaud et il __vous__ protègera __vous__, et __votre__ robe en même temps pour ne pas l'abîmer ou la salir. Moi aussi j'en mets un_. Il me passa le blouson sur les épaules dans lequel je passai les bras, et il remonta la fermeture jusqu'au raz de mon cou, puis il retira sa veste, laissant apparaître ses bretelles noir par-dessus sa chemise, et mis le sien. _Je souhaite que __vous mettiez__ ceci sur __votre__ tête pour protéger __votre __coiffure. _Il me tendit un foulard bleu qui allait avec ma robe. _Attachez__-le solidement, _me conseilla-t-il

Je disposais le foulard de façon à recouvrir un maximum mes cheveux puis fis un nœud en dessous de mon menton.

- _Vous êtes__ très jolie, Bella ainsi,_ me dit-il, glissant avec ses doigts une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

- _Attention, si __vous vous moquez__ je ne monte pas!_ Le prévins-je

- _Je ne me moquais pas, __vous êtes__ très charmante ainsi, _insista-t-il, en me fixant. Je sentis mes joues se colorer à ce moment, alors il sourit. _Venez__, je vais __vous__ aider à monter._

Je le suivis jusqu'à côté de l'appareil, il se retourna et s'approcha de moi.

- _Je vais __vous __aider à asseoir sur l'aile, puis je monterai à mon tour,__ êtes-vous__ prête? _J'hochai la tête.

Il posa alors ses mains sur mes hanches, sa chaleur traversa ma fine robe en quelques secondes. Jamais personne ne m'avait touchée comme il le faisait à cet endroit, nous étions si proches que nos corps se touchaient. Il me souleva, aisément, me faisant glisser le long de son torse, pour me poser sur l'aile. Il me rejoignit en sautant souplement Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me mettre debout puis il monta en premier dans le coque pite. Il me fit signe d'approcher.

_- __Passez__ une jambe après l'autre, et n'__ayez__ pas peur je __vous__ tiens_, j'obtempérai, suivant chacun de ses conseils à la lettre et me retrouvai coincer entre ses jambes et l'extrémité du coque pite.

- _Edward, il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux_. Remarquai-je.

- _C'est exact, c'est pour cela que __vous allez__ devoir __vous __asseoir sur mes genoux. _

Oh mon dieu, j'entendis mon cœur cogner violement dans ma poitrine. J'allais devoir m'asseoir sur lui. Comment rester calme. Je ne l'avais jamais fait et ça ne se faisait pas. Que dirait ma mère si elle voyait cela, elle serait probablement ravie, c'était le mauvais exemple à prendre. Mais d'un autre côté j'étais très tentée et n'avait pas le choix car s'était hors de question que je redescende.

Il était assis, le levier, qui servait à faire décoller l'avion, entre ses jambes. Je posai donc mes fesses sur une de ses cuisses qui était à la fois dure et ferme, et il passa son bras autour de ma taille. Il posa son autre main sur le levier. Je me tenais bien droite ne voulant pas lui écraser l'épaule. Puis il mit l'avion en marche.

L'engin commença à faire beaucoup de bruit avant de se mettre à avancer. Il dirigea l'avion vers un grand espace à la sortie du hangar et augmenta la vitesse. L'air commençait à me fouetter le visage de plus en plus brutalement, et quand l'avion atteint la vitesse idéale, Edward tira sur le levier pour le faire décoller. La manœuvre me fit basculer contre son torse, je me retrouvai plaquée contre lui et ne pus me redresser, la pression étant trop forte. De son côté Edward resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour de moi et se concentra sur le décollage. Les roues ne touchaient plus le sol à présent. Un regard vers le bas me fit regretter immédiatement mon geste, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je fermai les yeux aussitôt, agrippai sa cuisse comme un vieux réflexe et pressai ma tête contre son cou. Je l'entendis rire.

- _Je __vous__ avais prévenu de fermer les yeux_, me reprocha-t-il si gentiment. _Gardez__-les clos jusqu'à ce que je __vous__ dise de les ouvrir, c'est compris?_ m'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne bougeai plus figée par la peur mais me détendis bientôt. En effet, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, sa main me retenant fermement, ma tête contre son épaule. Je pouvais sentir son parfum et la chaleur de sa peau blanche qui était aussi pâle que la mienne, sur ce point là au moins nous étions assortis. Je profitai alors de ce moment de bien-être qui m'arrivait si peu souvent. J'étais heureuse et voulais que le temps s'arrête. Je me trouvais dans un océan de bonheur, entourée par la douceur et la tendresse, je serais bien restée ainsi pour le restant de mon existence. Mais la voix de velours d'Edward me fit sortir de mes songes.

- _Vous pouvez__ ouvrir les yeux maintenant, Bella_. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je m'exécutai lentement, tournant la tête et relevant les paupières. La lumière du soleil m'éblouit tout d'abord, il me fallut un peu de temps pour m'accoutumer. Puis je commençai à regarder un peu partout autour de nous et je fus stupéfaite.

- _Ouah,_ dis-je dans un souffle, _c'est magnifique!_

Le soleil avait pris une teinte orangée et léchait les nuages qui étaient devenu dorés se dégradant vers un gris foncé en s'éloignant de la source de lumière. Le ciel était recouvert d'un léger voile dans lequel se mélangeait une multitude de couleurs allant du rouge, à l'extrémité de l'astre, passant par un violet jusqu'au bleu au plus haut du ciel. Jamais je n'avais vu un coucher de soleil aussi beau, j'en étais émue.

Edward posa sa tête contre la mienne, tout en dirigeant l'avion droit vers la lumière. Nous regardions ensemble le soleil décliner lentement sous les nuages. C'était un moment magique, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler à cet instant. Il caressait légèrement le bas de mon dos en un mouvement circulaire et régulier. Je ne savais pas s'il s'était rendu compte de ce geste. En tout cas moi, je l'avais remarqué et le savourais les yeux toujours tournés vers le soleil. Tout était parfait.

Le soleil disparu, le ciel était devenu tout rose et quelques étoiles apparaissaient déjà. Edward brisa le silence.

- _Alors comment __avez-vous __trouvé ce coucher de soleil? _Me demanda-t-il en me regardant les yeux profondément encrés dans les miens.

- _C'était merveilleux, Edward! Je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour décrire la beauté de ce que j'ai vu et ressentis_, je le fixai à mon tour, _merci Edward, du fond du cœur, merci pour ce moment_.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, le vent balayant ses cheveux et agitant mon foulard. Puis il reprit les commandes et fit faire un demi-tour à l'avion en amorçant la descente.

- _Il est temps que l'on rentre avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit, _me dit-il. _Fermez__ les yeux Bella_.

Je ne voulais pas les fermer, je voulais le regarder, contempler son incroyable beauté, la perfection de ses traits. Je n'avais qu'à figer mon regard sur lui, ce qui ne serait pas difficile et ne pas regarder en bas. Je ne me lassais pas d'admirer cet Apollon vivant juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Ce petit froncement de sourcil quand il se concentrait était tellement craquant que si je ne me retenais pas je me serais déjà jetée dessus, sauf que j'étais déjà sur lui.

Je sortis de ma contemplation lorsque je sentis une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma joue. J'entendis Edward émettre un juron.

- _Il faut que je me dépêche avant que l'on ne soit complètement trempé_.

En effet, plus nous traversions les nuages et plus la pluie s'intensifiait. Je sentais l'eau qui commençait à pénétrer mon foulard et atteindre la racine de mes cheveux. Nous approchions quelques instants plus tard de la piste et Edward inclina l'appareil pour un atterrissage qui se fit tout en douceur. J'avais l'impression de glisser sur la route. Il dirigea l'avion vers le hangar mais quand il vit qu'une des portes s'était refermée sans doute à cause du vent, il poussa à nouveau un autre juron.

- _Je vais devoir laisser l'avion ici, je le rentrerai plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important est de nous sécher. Je __vous __emmène donc à la maison! _

Il stoppa l'avion et m'intima de me lever. Il se laissa glisser sur le côté de l'engin, sauta et atterrit sur ses deux pieds tel un félin puis il me tendit les bras pour me réceptionner. Je passai mes jambes l'une après l'autre puis me laissai glisser à mon tour pour finir ma course dans ses bras. Je n'eu pas le temps d'en profiter, car il prit ma main et me tira en courant vers la maison. Cette fois-ci il pleuvait averse.

- _Nous allons entrer par derrière car ma mère donne une réception et je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur ses invités, maintenant. _M'expliqua-t-il

L'appréhension m'envahit de nouveau en approchant de la bâtisse. J'allais découvrir ce lieu dans lequel Edward vivait avec sa mère. Je priai pour que l'on ne rencontre personne, surtout pas elle, je n'étais pas prête et surtout pas présentable.

Nous traversions un grand jardin garnis de roses et arrivions au pied de la maison. Edward poussa une porte en bois, nous fit longer un long couloir avant de nous faire monter un grand escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage. Il me fit entrer dans une grande pièce au fond du couloir qui s'avérait être la salle de bain.

Il défit mon foulard tout mouillé avec précaution, et approcha une serviette sur mon visage pour m'essuyer. Il s'appliqua à tamponner chaque parcelle de mon visage afin d'étancher les gouttes qui s'y trouvaient. Puis il abaissa la fermeture de mon blouson et le retira. Il examina ma coiffure en faisant la grimace.

- _Je suis désolé Bella, pour __votre__ coiffure, __vos__ anglaises n'ont pas tenue le coup. _Me dit-il en passant la main sur l'extrémité de mes cheveux. _Je vais arranger cela, __attendez__-moi ici_. Puis il s'éclipsa sans que j'eu le temps de répliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte, j'ouvris celle-ci et tombait sur une dame en tenue de service noire avec un tablier blanc.

- _Bonjour,_ me dit-elle_, vous devez être Bella_. J'hochai la tête en guise de salutations et d'acquiescement_. Je suis Trudy, au service de Mme Masen. M. Edward m'envoie réparer les dégâts de la pluie sur votre coiffure._

_- Comment mais…mais ce n'est pas nécessaire!_ M'exclamai-je surprise.

- _D'après ce que je vois, il avait raison, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais à arranger tout cela. Pouvez-vous vous asseoir sur la chaise face au miroir, Mademoiselle?_

_-Bien sûr, _répondis-je en m'essayant_. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire assister et encore moins par une domestique, c'était bien la première fois. _Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir et réalisai qu'effectivement ma coiffure avait été endommagée_. _

Au bout de dix minutes, Trudy avait terminé et ma coiffure reprenait vie, elle était même mieux que ce qu'avait fait ma mère.

- _Merci Trudy, vous avez fait un travail impeccable, vous devez avoir des doigts de fée_.

Un léger coup à la porte attira notre attention. Edward était de retour, il avait retiré son blouson et se retrouvait donc en chemise, ses cheveux cuivrés légèrement humides paraissaient plus sombre.

- _Merci Trudy,_ lui dit-il quand celle-ci s'éclipsa. Puis il s'approcha de moi et tendit son bras. A_lors mademoiselle Swan prête pour aller au bal?_ Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- _Prête_, lui répondis-je en glissant le mien sous le sien lui rendant son sourire. _Et merci Edward pour Trudy._

- _De rien_, me dit-il alors que nous entamions la descente des escaliers.

Nous allions nous diriger vers le couloir quand une voix de femme nous interpella.

- _Edward, tu ne me présentes pas ton invitée? _Nous nous retournions pour lui faire face.

- _Bonsoir maman,_ il n'avait pas l'air surpris de tomber sur elle, si d'être gêné par ma présence._ Je te présente Isabella Swan qui est infirmière au côté du Dr Cullen à l'hôpital de Forks. Bella, je __vous__ présente Elisabeth Masen, ma mère._

Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer la mère d'Edward ce soir-là et ne m'y étais pas du tout préparée. Elle portait une robe verte en soie qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds épousant sa mince silhouette. Ses cheveux cuivrés bouclés étaient remontés au sommet de sa tête en un chignon très élaboré. Elle était très belle, et je sus à ce moment de qui Edward tenait son incroyable beauté.

- _Bonsoir, _m'accueillit-elle avec enthousiasme en me serrant dans ses bras, _ravie de faire votre connaissance Bella_. Elle paressait vraiment sincère, je me laissais faire, mal à l'aise, peu habitué aux étreintes avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Puis elle s'adressa de nouveau à son fils. _Tu n'allais quand même pas te sauver ainsi sans tenir ta promesse, _le réprimanda-t-elle.

- _Maman, bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié, j'allais justement en parler à Bella mais tu sais que je suis pris ce soir et nous devons partir incessamment sous peu. Et puisque qu'il ne pleut plus, je vais aller récupérer ma veste et chercher la voiture. Peux-tu tenir compagnie à Bella en mon absence?_

- _Bien sûr, cela va me donner l'occasion de mieux la connaître, tu nous trouveras dans le petit salon à côté de la salle de réception mais ne tardent pas trop car j'ai des invités qui m'attendent, tu sais que c'est un bal de charité en faveur des malades de la grippe espagnole_. Il hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla, me laissant seule avec sa mère. _Venez Bella, suivez-moi._

- _Oui, madame._ Lui répondis-je un peu au garde à vous.

- _Appelez-moi Elisabeth. _

Nous entrions dans un petit salon dans lequel se trouvait deux fauteuils et un sofa. Elle me fit signe de prendre place et elle s'assit face à moi.

_- Alors Bella, dites-moi, vous connaissez mon fils depuis peu d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre_? Elle n'allait pas par quatre chemins. Que devais-je lui dire et qu'est-ce qu'Edward lui avait dit?

- _Il vous a parlé de moi?_

- _Non, il m'a juste informé qu'il était pris ce soir mais j'ai remarqué qu'il était complètement transformé depuis le début de la semaine. J'ai perdu mon fils morose et mélancolique pour le récupérer souriant et heureux._

- _Cela ne vient pas de moi. _Comment pourrais-je être à l'origine d'un tel changement.

- _Quand vous êtes vous rencontrés?_

- _Lundi dernier._

- _C'est bien ce que je disais donc. Et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de ce que vous lui avez apporté. Je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi depuis qu'Edward, son père, nous a quitté. Il ne s'en est jamais remis jusqu'à cette semaine. Vous avez guéri mon fils, Mademoiselle._

- _Je…je ne sais quoi vous dire…_

- _Ne dites rien, Bella, et acceptez ce que je vous dis. Je souhaiterais aussi, puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'influence sur lui que vous puissiez lui faire entendre raison._

-_ Comment cela?_ Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait.

- _Il s'est engagé dans l'armée après le décès de son père pour noyer son chagrin, et maintenant avec cette maudite guerre j'ai peur qu'il ne soit envoyé en Europe et ne se fasse tuer. J'ai déjà perdu mon mari, Bella, je ne veux pas perdre mon fils. _Ce qu'elle me disait me touchait beaucoup et m'allait droit au cœur car j'imaginais très bien ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à la perte de son époux, et je souffrais de la même peur qu'elle, à l'idée de perdre Edward.

- _Elisabeth, l'idée qu'Edward puisse disparaître m'est insupportable aussi, mais qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement._

- _Faites-le renoncer à l'armée ou du moins à l'idée de partir s'il devait être envoyé là-bas._

-_Mais comment le convaincre._

_- Je ne sais pas dites-lui de le faire pour vous, faite lui du chantage._

- _Mais __nous nous connaissons à peine…__nous sommes juste amis._

_- Pour l'instant peut-être, mais sachez une chose ma chère Bella, vous êtes la première jeune fille qu'il amène à la maison, et connaissant mon fils, il ne ferait pas cela s'il n'avait pas de profonds sentiments à votre égard, il ne s'attache pas aux gens si facilement. Alors Bella, je vous en supplie allez-vous m'aider. _J'hochai la tête et m'apprêtai à répondre quant un ténor répondit à ma place.

_-T'aider à quoi,_ demanda Edward de retour, il était à l'embrasure de la porte et avait remis sa veste.

_- Oh rien d'important, des petites choses de filles…_éluda Elisabeth me faisant un clin d'œil et changeant de sujet. _Edward, je dois ouvrir le bal et puisque tu me l'as promis peux-tu le faire avec moi?_

- _Juste pour une danse! _Ronchonna-t-il.

- _Bien sûr_, _juste pour une danse, je ne vais pas t'imposer ce bal toute la soirée. Je sais que tu as mieux à faire et que les mondanités ne sont pas ta tasse de thé. Après je te rends à Bella et vous irez où bon vous semblera. Bella, vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que je vous empreinte mon fils quelques minutes?_

- _Bien sûr que non._

- _Très bien alors allons-y_. Déclara Elisabeth en se levant de son siège.

Edward donna le bras à sa mère et me tendit l'autre m'intimant ainsi à entrer dans la salle de réception avec eux. Des serviteurs nous ouvrirent les portes et nous pénétrâmes dans cette immense pièce bondée de monde, tous plus élégants les uns que les autres.

Edward se pencha vers moi pour me parler.

- _Bella, je vais devoir danser la première danse avec ma mère, je __vous__ laisse ici et je __vous__ rejoins dès que j'ai terminé? __Vous m'attendrez__?_

_- Bien sûr. _Où voulait-il que j'aille je ne connaissais que lui et rentrer à pied était inimaginable. Et d'ailleurs ce qui m'intéressait se trouvait ici.

Edward s'arrêta avec sa mère au centre de la salle une main sur le bas de son dos et l'autre tenant la sienne en l'air. Elisabeth d'un signe de tête, ordonna aux musiciens de commencer à jouer. Un air de valse se fit entendre du fond de la salle émanant de violons. Edward et sa mère se mirent à virevolter tout autour de la piste. Leurs pas étaient coordonnés, une telle grâce émanait d'eux. Il faisait tourbillonner Elisabeth avec une telle souplesse, ils étaient tellement parfait l'un et l'autre. Ils se souriaient et se regardaient avec tendresse. On pouvait voir à ce moment tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils firent ensuite signe à leurs invités de les rejoindre sur le piste de danse.

J'étais en pleine admiration encore une fois devant la perfection d'Edward. Il dansait merveilleusement bien, pilotait comme un homme émérite. Il était tellement attentionné envers ses proches, sans parler de son corps de rêve que j'eus la chance de plus qu'apercevoir. A mes yeux, il n'avait pas de défaut en tout cas je n'en trouvais pas.

- _Ah Bella, vous voici ici aussi? _M'interpella une voix très familière.

- _Mme Stewart qu'elle bonne surprise! Alors s'était ici votre soirée de charité?_

- _Oui, si je l'avais su je vous en aurais parlé tout à l'heure. En tout cas, Bella vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi. Moi qui ne suis pas habituée à la clientèle féminine puisque, comme vous le savez je tiens une boutique de vêtements pour homme... _

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle reprenait son bavardage incessant. « Au secours Edward vient me sauver! ». Je m'efforçai de rester attentive à ce qu'elle me racontait pour ne pas être prise en faute mais c'était une vrai torture.

- _Bonsoir Bella_. Cette voix grave et douce ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Je me retournais pour la saluer.

- _Bonsoir Carlisle._

_- Bonsoir Docteur, _s'immisça Mme Stewart puis elle se retourna_, veuillez m'excuser mon mari et mon amie m'appellent, au plaisir Bella, Dr Cullen. _Fit-elle en se retirant.

_- Vous avez été convié aussi? _Repris-je à l'attention de Carlisle soulagée du départ de Mme Stewart..

- _Oui en quelque sorte, Mme Masen a prévu de faire don d'une partie des bénéfices à l'hôpital que je représente ce soir, en faveur des malades de la grippe espagnole. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Bella, il n'y aucun malade dans notre établissement. C'est vrai, mais il y en a eu, comme le père d'Edward, et tu sais qu'à Port-angelès c'est l'épidémie, je ne pense pas que le virus va s'arrêter aux portes de Forks, Elisabeth non plus ne le pense pas. Alors elle préfère être prévoyante pour que l'on puisse se fournir en médicaments quand le moment sera venu._

- _C'est très généreux de la part de Mme Masen_, lui répondis-je.

- _Oui je le pense aussi. Mais toi Bella que fais-tu ici?_

- _Oh moi j'accompagne Edward…_Je le vis sourire, comme s'il n'était pas surpris de me voir avec Edward. _Je n'étais pas invitée à la soirée d'Elisabeth mais nous avons dû passer par la maison avant l'aller au bal du village, et nous l'avons croisé donc me voici ici._

- _Bien sûr, elle a dû être ravie de faire ta connaissance_. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? On aurait dit que rien ne le surprenait

- _Euh…oui…_

- _Je vais te laisser Bella car la première danse se termine et j'ai promis à Elisabeth de l'inviter à la suivante. Bonne soirée. _Me souhaita-t-il en s'éloignant.

_- Merci, de même pour vous. _

J'allais bientôt retrouver Edward et nous allions pouvoir nous en aller, se qui me ravissais car je ne me sentais pas à ma place auprès de toute cette mondanité de personnes, mis à part Carlisle, Elisabeth et son fils.

Je sentis qu'on me prenait la main et me retournai vers Edward quant je me retrouvai face à une tête blonde et un grand sourire niais.

-_ Mi…Mike, quel surprise!_ Bafouillai-je. Pour sûre s'en était une, mais pas une bonne.

- _Salut Bella, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici._

- _Moi non plus. _J'essayais de retirer ma main mais il la gardait bien fermement, je pouvais sentir la moiteur de sa peau.

- _Je suis venu avec mes parents, c'est eux qui ont été invités puisqu'ils sont commerçants comme tu le sais. _Mr et Mme Newton tenaient en effet une boutique de chaussures assez bon marché, c'est de là que venaient à peu près toutes les miennes.

- _Et donc tu les as accompagnés_. Constatai-je.

- _Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se rendre à des soirées mondaines et pénétrer dans la maison des Masen. _C'était donc la curiosité qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici_. Je suis très content de m'être décidé à accompagner mes parents puisque je t'ai trouvé. Alors ça te dis de danser avec moi._

- _Euh…nnn… _Il commençait déjà à m'entraîner parmi les danseurs que pouvais-je faire, il ne me lâchait pas.

_- Désolé, Mike, mais Bella m'avait promis cette danse_. Déclara ma voix de velours préférée. Mon sauveur était de retour. _C'est bien Mike ton prénom?_ Le snobait Edward. Ça c'était nouveau.

- _Oui, Mike Newton, et bien je vous laisse, ce sera pour la prochaine, Bella?_

Je ne pus lui répondre, Edward m'éloignant de lui la main sur ma taille.

- _Merci, encore une fois Edward, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir danser avec lui. _Lui dis-je reconnaissante_. Mais que fais-vous? _Il s'était positionné face à moi, une main posée au creux de mes reins pendant que l'autre maintenait la mienne en hauteur.

- _Je __vous invite__ à danser, comme __vous me l'avez__ promis_.

- _Je ne __vous __ai rien promis, _rétorquai-je.

_- Oui mais Mike le crois. _Me coinça-t-il. _S'il ne nous voit pas danser il saura que je lui ai menti._

- _Vous savez__ très bien que je ne sais pas danser, je te __vous__ l'ai déjà dit! _J'étais morte de peur à l'idée de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

- _Ne __vous inquiétez__ pas Bella, je vais __vous __guider, __vous n'aurez__ qu'à me suivre. _Me rassura-t-il.

Les premières notes d'une nouvelle valse commencèrent à sortir des violons, Edward se mit à me faire tourbillonner. C'était un excellent danseur. Il me maintenait très fort tout contre lui mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol. On pouvait dire que je virevoltais dans ses bras. Il me sourirait et me regardait profondément.

- _Vous voyez, vous dansez__! _S'exclama-t-il

- _Vous me portez__ quasiment, c'est sûr de cette façon c'est très facile de danser!_

Il se mit à rire et augmenta sa vitesse, nous faisant tourner à un rythme effréné jusqu'aux dernières notes de la valse qui nous arrêta enfin.

- _Bella, il faudrait mieux que l'on s'éclipse maintenant si __vous ne voulez__ pas danser avec __votre__ ami. __Venez__suivez__- moi. _Il relâcha ma taille pour prendre ma main. Mais à ce moment là je sentis le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de mon visage. J'avais la tête qui tournait suite aux tournoiements que mon partenaire m'avait infligés.

Edward repassa ses deux bras autour de moi pour me retenir. Et un sauvetage de plus, j'avais déjà perdu le compte tellement ils étaient nombreux. Puis il m'aida à me camper sur mes jambes.

- _Bella, __vous allez__ bien?_ S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- _Oui, ce n'est rien, j'ai la tête qui tourne juste un peu à cause de la valse, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour que je me reprenne._

- _Venez,__ je __vous __emmène à l'extérieur_. Il me sortit en me soutenant fermement. Nous arrivions vers la porte par laquelle nous étions arrivés. Il l'ouvrit et je pus voir que sa voiture était garée juste devant. Il ouvrit la portière et m'installa sur le siège passager. _Ça va mieux?_

- _Oui c'est déjà un peu mieux merci. Mais nous sommes partis sans dire au revoir à __votre__ mère._

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas je lui ait fait un petit signe en partant. Est-ce que __vous vous sentez__ assez bien pour aller au bal ou bien __préférez-vous que je vous__ ramène?_

- _Non! _Répondis-je aussitôt sans réfléchir je ne voulais pas rentrer. _Euh…je vais mieux nous pouvons y aller._

- _Très bien, alors c'est parti. _

Il retira sa veste pour la poser délicatement sur mes épaules car malgré le léger voilage que je portait la nuit commençait à être fraîche. Il monta dans la voiture et nous quittâmes ainsi la propriété des Masen.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6- Le bal.**

Nous arrivions vers le centre de la ville où se tenait la fête et nous pouvions déjà entendre le rythme enjoué de la musique celtique. Edward gara la voiture pas très loin. Avant de descendre, il retira son gilet et sa cravate, il se justifia alors :

- _Je ne voudrais pas me faire remarquer en me pavanant dans des vêtements trop mondains pour cette soirée folklorique! _

Il replia alors ses manches sur ses avant bras et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il paraissait encore plus séduisant ainsi, un peu débraillé. Il m'aida à descendre, passa son bras derrière mon dos pour nous diriger vers l'entrée de la salle. Les portes à peine passées, je pouvais ressentir la chaleur étouffante qui avait envahi les lieux. Edward retira la veste qui était sur mes épaules pour la confier à la personne qui s'occupait de l'accueil des invités.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers la piste de danse qui était pleine à craquer, où les couples déambulaient au rythme de la musique. Du côté du bar, la bière irlandaise coulait à flot, et je pouvais remarquer que certains avaient ingurgité plus que leur quota.

- _Eh Bella! Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ici, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les bals._ Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui me parlait.

_- Bonsoir Jessica. _

Elle était accompagnée d'Angela et Ben, mes amis du lycée que je n'avais pas revu depuis l'obtention de notre diplôme. Angela et Ben étaient en couple depuis un an, je les adorais. Quand à Jessica, étant donné qu'elle s'incrustait toujours, il fallait bien la supporter. Elle était agaçante depuis qu'elle s'était fait jeter par Mike. S'ils pouvaient se remettre ensemble ces deux-là, je serais aux anges. Je continuais mes salutations.

- _Bonsoir Angela, Ben, quel plaisir de vous voir!_ Dis-je en les embrassant. Je m'aperçus qu'ils avaient remarqué Edward, surtout Jessica. _Je vous présente Edward Masen, un ami, _précisais-je, ne voulant pas encore être embarrassée par des questions sur la nature de notre relation, _il est pilote dans l'US armée_. _Edward, je vous présente Angela, Ben et Jessica, mes amis du lycée._

Ils se saluèrent tous à l'exception de Jessica qui me regarda intensément avant de le prendre dans ses bras et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

_- Enchantée Edward_, lui murmura-t-elle en s'écartant à regret et en lui jetant un regard très explicite.

Pour qui se prenait-elle de se jeter ainsi sur lui, je grognais intérieurement de l'audace qu'elle pouvait avoir. Je me rendais compte que je ne supportais pas qu'une fille puisse l'approcher, j'étais jalouse, il fallait bien l'admettre. Heureusement pour moi, Edward ne paraissait pas apprécier son geste et se recula rapidement, posant sa main sur le côté de ma hanche. Je pus voir que Jessica l'avait remarqué et me jetait un regard noir. Elle m'en voulait, j'en étais certaine, déjà à cause de Mike qui l'avait laissé tomber pour moi alors que je n'éprouvais que du dégoût pour lui, et maintenant à cause d'Edward qui réveillait sa jalousie. Je souriais intérieurement, « lui, tu ne l'auras pas, il est à moi !». Je me surpris de mes propres réflexions, devenais-je possessive?

- _Alors Bella, j'ai appris que tu avais déjà trouvé un travail ? _Me demanda Angela.

- _Oui, j'ai l'immense honneur de travailler à l'hôpital de Forks au côté du Dr Cullen._

- _Oh quelle chance tu as._

- _Viens te présenter, peut-être qu'il te prendra, car tu sais nous avons pas mal de travail là-bas, les journées sont bien remplies._

_- Quelle bonne idée, Bella, merci, j'irai me renseigner. _Elle était reconnaissante.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer un nouvel air avec leurs cornemuses, violons, mandolines, flûtes et accordéons. Edward s'excusa auprès de mes amis, me prit la main et m'entraîna vers le centre de la piste, nous mêlant ainsi aux autres danseurs. Tous les couples autour de nous se tenaient droit, bougeaient et sautillaient sur place aux rythmes des notes. Je les regardais faire, impressionnée par autant d'agilité à suivre les pas.

Edward colla presque ses lèvres à mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre:

- _Vous êtes__ prête?_

- _Jamais je n'arriverais à danser cela. _M'exprimais-je, terrifiée.

- _C'est-ce que __vous disiez__ tout à l'heure et __vous vous en ête__s très bien tirée._

- _Parce que __vous me guidiez__ et me__ portiez__ quasiment!_

- _Alors __laissez-moi vous__ guider aussi, __vous verrez__ c'est beaucoup plus facile que la valse et bien plus amusant !_ Je levais les yeux en l'air n'ayant pas le choix. Puis il continua. _Il faut d'abord que l'on se rapproche ainsi. _Il me pressa brusquement contre lui la main dans le creux de mes reins. Je poussais un léger soupir, surprise de ce contact si prompt. _Ensuite, je garde __votre__ main dans la mienne légèrement en hauteur et après j'exécute un pas de côté en faisant une légère rotation tout en sautillant, et __vous__faites__ la même chose de __votre__ côté pour que l'on puisse évoluer tout autour de la piste. __Vous devez vous__ tenir bien droite. _Je me redressai aussitôt, collant ma poitrine contre son torse.Il mettait en pratique ce qu'il m'expliquait au moment où il le disait.

Nous commencions tout doucement, Edward me laissant assimiler les pas qu'il m'avait montrés, puis il augmenta petit à petit le rythme afin de se caler avec celui des violons et de la cornemuse. Je pouvais entendre nos pas qui faisaient vibrer le parquet sous nos pieds. Je me détendais de plus en plus et me laissais complètement guider par mon partenaire qui nous faisait évoluer au milieu des autres danseurs, allant un peu dans tous les sens. Je commençais vraiment à apprécier cette danse si entraînante et me laissais emporter dans le folklore de la fête. Je m'amusais, Edward aussi, nous riions ensemble, sautant, virevoltant pour continuer main dans la main dans une grande farandole où tout le monde était lié les uns aux autres, tous emportés par l'ambiance endiablée des notes irlandaises.

Quand les dernières notes de la danse se terminèrent, j'étais en nage, essoufflée et j'avais la gorge sèche, je pouvais voir sur son visage moite qu'il était dans le même état que moi.

- _Vous avez soif, Bella?_ Me demanda-t-il avant que la musique ne reprenne. J'hochais la tête en guise d'acquiescement. _Venez, suivez__-moi_, me dit-il en me guidant derrière lui, son corps faisant bouclier au mien pour tracer un sillon parmi la foule.

Nous nous dirigions vers le bar. Edward s'approcha du barman pour lui parler dans l'oreille puis se retourna vers moi.

- _Bella, ils ne servent que de la bière, en __voulez-vous__ une?_

- _Je n'en ai jamais bu mais j'ai tellement soif que je boirais n'importe quoi? _Lui répondis-je sans gène.

Edward fit alors un signe au barman lui suggérant de préparer deux bières. Nous nous retrouvions donc tous les deux avec des chopes d'un demi-litre de bière brune.

Je pris une gorgée et fis la grimace tellement c'était amer. Edward se mit à rire en voyant ma tête.

- _Vous n'êtes__ pas obligée de la boire si __vous n'aimez__ pas._ Me dit-il à l'oreille.

- _J'ai trop soif pour faire la difficile? _Lui répondis-je en prenant une nouvelle gorgée, le regard un rien provocateur. Il se mit à rire de nouveau. Je repris un peu mon sérieux. _Edward, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure quand Jessica __vous __a sauté dessus, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris._

- _Oh c'est oublié, j'avais déjà oublié son prénom aussi. Mais __dites-moi__, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a fait cela simplement pour __vous__ provoquer, y a-t-il un malaise entre vous?_

_- Un peu oui, __vous__avez__ vu juste. Mike était son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte._

_- Oh je comprends mieux!_

Puis une voix d'homme nous interpella.

_- Eh! Edward, tu es venu aussi! Mais je vois que tu n'es pas seul. _Dit un jeune homme brun, qui devait être à peu près du même âge qu'Edward. Il posa son bras sur mes épaules, la bière à la main. Je vis Edward perdre aussitôt son sourire et durcir son regard.

- _Ôtes tes mains de cette demoiselle, c'est mal élevé! _Se fâcha Edward tout en posant son verre sur une table à côté et serrant les poings.

- _Oh! Mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux! Remarque, elle est plutôt pas mal! Tu as raison, profites-en pour t'amuser avec elle car on ne sait pas ce que demain nous réserve_.

Il refoulait la bière à plein nez et il titubait un peu en se tenant à moi pour garder l'équilibre. Dans son mouvement, quelques gouttes de bière tombèrent sur ma robe.

_- Et quand tu auras terminé avec elle, tu pourras peut-être me la prêter pour je puisse m'am…._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Edward le plaqua contre le mur derrière nous, l'arrachant à moi brutalement. Il le tenait par le col de sa chemise, le front contre le sien l'air menaçant. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi, il était hors de lui, fou de colère.

_- Tu vas retirer ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement! _Le somma Edward.

_- Eh du calme Eddy, c'était pour rire._ Rétorqua l'autre levant les bras en signe de reddition.

_- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle! Fiche le camp Tyler, et arrête de boire! _Puis il le lâcha et l'autre s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Edward revint vers moi, essayant de se calmer mais le regard toujours dur.

- _Ça va __vous n'avez__ rien? Je suis désolé pour __votre__ robe et pour m'être emporté, j'espère que je ne __vous __ai pas fait peur? _Il s'était un peu radouci sur ses derniers mots.

_- Non je vais bien et ce n'est que quelques gouttes pour ma robe. Et __vous__ est-ce que ça va?_

_- Oui, __voulez-vous__ qu'on aille faire un tour?_

_- Bien sûr, et puis j'ai trop chaud ici._

_- __Attendez__-moi ici je vais chercher ma veste, je ne voudrais pas que __vous preniez__ froid en sortant._

Il revint quelques instants plus tard posant délicatement sa veste sur mes épaules et me guida vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur un grand jardin. Nous marchions côte à côte sans nous toucher, suivant le chemin.

- _Je suis encore désolé Bella, que __vous ayez__ assisté à cette scène tout à l'heure. Tyler est pourtant quelqu'un de très gentil et d'amusant mais dès qu'il boit il devient différent. Je le lui ai déjà dit mais bon il sort d'une rupture et en veut un peu à toutes les filles qu'il croise sur sa route. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave, __vous n'avez__ pas à __vous __excuser, et puis je suis plutôt flattée que __vous ayez__ réagi si vivement alors que l'on touchait à mon honneur._

_- Jamais je n'aurais laissé passer cela!_ Dit-il le poing fermé.

Je voyais qu'il essayait de contenir sa colère. Il fallait que je lui fasse penser à autre chose, cela tombait bien j'avais une petite mise au point à faire.

_- __Dites-__moi Edward, __vous aviez__ prévu de m'emmener à ce bal de charité depuis le début, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Pourquoi __dites-vous__ cela ?_

_- Parce qu'en arrivant ici, __vous avez__ retiré __votre__ veste, __votre__ gilet et __votre__ cravate pour ne pas paraître trop « mondain ». Alors j'en déduis donc que __vous étiez__ habillé ainsi pour la soirée qu'organisait __votre__ mère._

_- Hum, très perspicace, mademoiselle Swan! Il faudra que je me méfie à l'avenir de __votre__ incroyable esprit de déduction. _Plaisanta-t-il la main sous le menton_. _Il avait retrouvé son sourire et ces yeux malicieux.

_- Alors, j'ai raison?_

_- Oui._

Nous arrivions au pied d'un grand arbre sous lequel se trouvait un banc. Edward m'invita à m'asseoir et il se plaça à côté de moi.

- _Alors Bella, __parlez__-moi un peu de __vous__, je veux tout connaître._

_- __Vous__ savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à __vous__ raconter sur moi, j'ai plutôt une vie simple et banale._

_- Banale, _répéta-t-il un peu surpris_. Je trouve pourtant cela peu ordinaire d'avoir pour meilleur ami un garçon!_

- _Ah, Jake, nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance, il est comme mon frère. _

- _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le voie ainsi. Il avait l'air plutôt jaloux quand je l'ai rencontré chez __vos__ parents_. Edward me semblait être quelqu'un de très observateur, il remarquait tout et devinait les sentiments des gens. Il aurait pu devenir psychologue.

_- Oui, je sais que ses sentiments pour moi sont un peu différents des miens, il l'a en principe accepté. _

_- En principe? _Répéta-t-il attendant que j'en dise plus.

_- Et bien après __votre__ départ lundi, j'ai découvert qu'il avait du mal à accepter le fait que je puisse voir d'autres garçons que lui. Quand il __vous __a vu me raccompagner, cela a réveillé sa jalousie et il a pris conscience qu'il avait toujours des sentiments envers moi. Mais il tient énormément à notre amitié et ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit gâchée._

_- C'est très fair-play et courageux de sa part car cela doit être dur de se contenter de __votre__ amitié sans espoir que cela aille plus loin. _Il me disait cela en me regardant profondément dans les yeux. Je me sentis rougir, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, il ne pourrait pas le remarquer.

_- A __votre__ tour, maintenant, __dites__ m'en un peu plus sur __vous__._

_- Que __voulez- vous__ savoir?_

_- Eh bien, pourquoi __avez-vous__ choisi de devenir pilote, __vous__vivez__ confortablement avec __votre__ mère et __vous__pourriez__ faire autre chose alors je me demandais…_

Il redevint sérieux tout à coup comme si j'avais touché un point sensible. Il y eut un long silence puis il se lança.

- _Vous savez__ que mon père était pilote comme moi, ou bien devrais-je dire je suis pilote comme lui. A l'âge de quatorze ans, il m'a appris à voler avec son avion mais pas celui que __vous avez__ vu ce soir. Au bout de quelques mois, il me laissait même le piloter seul, il avait tellement foi en moi, il disait que j'étais prometteur et capable de grandes choses. J'aimais voler, je ressentais une intense liberté de pouvoir surpasser la nature qui ne nous a pas donné d'ailes naturellement. Je savais déjà à cet âge que je marcherais sur les traces de mon père, mon avenir était tout tracé, j'allais devenir pilote._

- _Je peux comprendre __votre__ envie de voler, d'ailleurs, j'ai adoré tout à l'heure, c'était magnifique, mais pourquoi le faire dans l'armée, pourquoi __vous __engager?_

Me répondra-t-il cette fois-ci? Il semblait hésiter, torturé, je sentais que je réveillais les douleurs du passé mais je voulais les connaître pour mieux le comprendre.

_- Il y a six mois, _reprit-il enfin_, il y a eu une exposition d'avions à Seattle. Mon père et moi étions passionnés de ces engins, alors j'ai insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il m'accompagne là-bas. Nous y avons passé toute la journée, émerveillés par tout ce que l'on pouvait découvrir. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison des images plein la tête et une envie folle de voler. Nous avons profité intensément de cette journée ensemble car nous savions qu'il devait partir la semaine suivante avec sa division pour apporter son aide aux Français et aux Britanniques contre les Allemands en Europe… _Il inspira à fond et continua la voix tremblante. _Trois jours après notre expédition, il a commencé à avoir une forte fièvre et a dû très vite être alité. Le jour suivant, son état s'est aggravé et nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital où le Dr Cullen l'a pris en charge, l'isolant aussitôt dans une chambre à l'écart des autres malades. C'est à ce moment qu'il a nous annoncé que mon père avait attrapé la grippe espagnole. En effet, la première vague venait d'arriver et de traverser le pays en passant notamment par Seattle. Il a été contaminé là-bas. Carlisle était le seul autorisé à s'occuper de lui car disait-il, il ne fallait pas que trop de personnes soit en contact avec mon père de façon à limiter l'épidémie. Ma mère et moi avions le droit de venir le voir mais en portant des masques mais nous ne pouvions pas le toucher. Cela a été très dur. Il a très vite perdu connaissance à cause de la fièvre. Alors Carlisle lui a administré un traitement de choc qui a fait son effet. Dès le lendemain, il avait repris conscience, ma mère et moi étions soulagés. Nous avons cru alors qu'il était sorti d'affaire mais dans la soirée il a sombré à nouveau dans l'inconscience, la fièvre était revenue, l'affaiblissant. Nous n'avions pas quitté l'hôpital depuis son arrivée, nous l'avons veillé nuit et jour. Mais au petit matin, son cœur a lâché et il nous a quitté._

_- Je suis désolée Edward._ Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue en signe de réconfort.

_- Des fois, je me dis que si je n'avais pas insisté pour aller à Seattle, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il serait encore en vie._ Il se culpabilisait et se sentait responsable de la mort de son père.

_- Ce n'est pas de __votre__ faute, __vous__ ne __pouviez__ pas savoir._

_- J'aurais dû. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de m'engager pour pouvoir prendre sa place et effectuer ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré mourir au combat plutôt qu'ainsi. Je suis pilote dans l'US armée pour défendre ce à quoi il croyait et pour que, de là- haut, il soit fier de moi. _

_- Je pense qu'il est déjà fier de __vous__ sans que __vous__ ne __vous__embarquiez__ pour l'Europe. __Vous__avez__ prouvé que __vous__ l'__aimiez__. Je crois qu'il ne voudrait pas voir son fils risquer sa vie pour lui prouver cela. Et __votre__ mère, __pensez__ à elle, elle tient tant à __vous__, elle serait effondrée si __vous deviez__ partir. « Et moi aussi» _dis-je tout bas.

_- Je me doute maintenant de quoi vous avez parlé toutes les deux en mon absence._

_- Ne lui en __voulez__ pas, elle__ vous__ aime énormément et c'est normal qu'elle cherche à protéger son fils._

_- Je le sais bien, d'autant plus que je suis sa seule famille comme elle est la mienne._

_- Alors pourquoi vouloir partir?_

_- Je sais qu'elle pense que je me suis engagé pour les mauvaises raisons, ce qui était le cas au début. J'avais tellement de colère et de souffrance en moi que je voulais trouver une échappatoire. Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette douleur qui m'avait envahi. Je voulais l'oublier, alors j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Et s'il faut pour cela que je m'en aille, alors je partirai. __Vous__comprenez__? _Il me regardait, appuyant sa main sur la mienne qui était toujours sur sa joue.

J'hochai la tête, ne pouvant répondre, envahie par l'émotion de ses révélations. Oui je comprenais mais ne pouvais l'accepter. Puis je repensais à la requête d'Elisabeth et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

_- Edward, je vais __vous__ paraître dure, mais je dois essayer de __vous__ le dire. N'y __allez__ pas. Je sais que __vous voulez__ faire cela pour __votre__ père mais il est mort. __Restez__, pour __votre__ mère que __vous avez__ la chance d'avoir et qui __vous__ voue un amour infini. Elle a déjà perdu son mari, elle ne supporterait pas de __vous__ perdre aussi._

Je vis son visage se tordre de douleur sous la dureté de mes mots. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens et fixèrent un point imaginaire, sa main faisant descendre la mienne pour la poser sur ma cuisse, en entrelaçant nos doigts.

_- Bella, je ne me regarderais plus en face si j'abandonnais maintenant. J'ai pris cette décision. Je me suis fait une promesse et ne peux faire machine arrière à présent, même si je le voulais. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et de ce que j'avais été avant sa mort. J'avais besoin de me sortir de cet état, de le faire pour mon honneur, pour être en paix avec moi-même et arrêter cette souffrance qui m'habitait. Elle ne me laissait pas de répit jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours…_

Il lâcha ma main et glissa les siennes à la base de mon cou, relevant mon visage à hauteur du sien. Ses beaux yeux verts pénétrèrent les miens.

_- ….Jusqu'à ce que je t'aperçoive ce matin-là, devant l'hôpital, arrivant à pied, si pressée à côté de ton vélo. _Il avait abandonné toute distance entre nous, jusqu'au vouvoiement qu'il avait toujours respecté jusqu'à cet instant._ Je t'ai vu courir sur les marches, j'ai de suite emboîté tes pas, me doutant que tu n'arriverais pas au sommet intact. Tu paraissais un peu maladroite mais c'était si charmant à voir. Je t'ai rattrapé alors que tu perdais l'équilibre. Tu t'es retournée et tu as posé ton regard sur moi. A ce moment-là, je me suis senti comme envoûté par ces yeux chocolat, et un changement s'est opéré en moi, dans mon cœur. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la douleur avait disparu, remplacée par un autre sentiment très fort que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui m'a permis de sortir de ma souffrance. Tu as comblé ce trou béant que j'avais dans la poitrine. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il existait jusqu'à ce que tu le remplisses. Tu as guéri mon cœur, Bella. Tu es devenu l'antidote à ma peine, et l'oxygène qui m'a ramené à la vie. _

Il posa son front contre le mien, se rapprocha tout doucement de ma bouche et me murmura dans un souffle, que je pouvais sentir tellement il était proche :

_- Je t'aime._

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine sous le choc de cette déclaration inattendue. J'ouvris grand les yeux, et le fixai intensément. Poussée par une envie que je ne pouvais réfréner, je franchis alors les derniers millimètres qui séparaient ma bouche de la sienne.

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord. Ce fût comme une caresse. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre ma bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et légèrement humides. Je glissais inconsciemment mes mains dans sa chevelure et pressais son visage plus fort contre le mien de façon à intensifier ce baiser.

Une multitude d'émotions m'assaillirent à ce contact. Un courant électrique parcourut chaque fibre de mon corps pour aller se nicher au plus profond de mon être. Mon corps frissonnait de part en part. Je souhaitais que ce moment dure éternellement. J'étais avide de ce contact et j'avais soif de ses baisers.

Il rompit le lien en redressant légèrement la tête mais laissant son front contre le mien.

- _Je sais maintenant ce qu'était ce sentiment que je ressentais et qui s'est amplifié à chacune de nos rencontres jusqu'à ce que j'en prenne réellement conscience ce soir. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, Bella. _Chuchota-t-il les paupières alourdies par notre baiser.

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Cet être sublime à mes côtés m'aimait. J'étais dans ses bras et il me déclarait sa flamme. Il fallait que je lui dise à mon tour ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses joues, les caressant et encadrant son visage.

_- Edward, moi aussi je ressens de profonds sentiments pour toi. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, à quel moment? Je ne saurais le dire mais je sais que notre rencontre m'a complètement chamboulée. Tu étais dans mes pensées constamment, nuit et jour. Je n'attendais que le moment de pouvoir te retrouver. Cette semaine était interminable tellement j'avais hâte de te revoir. Tu es entré dans ma vie et tu es devenu très important pour moi._

Il reprit mes lèvres avec une ardeur décuplée par mes révélations. Ses lèvres butinaient les miennes dans d'infinis baisers. Il était si tendre et attentionné. Nous étions bien tous les deux enlacés l'un contre l'autre, plus rien n'existait en dehors de nous. Mais bientôt, trop tôt, il fût l'heure de partir.

-_ Il faut que je te ramène si je veux que ton père m'autorise à te revoir._ Me dit-il.

- _Très bien, allons-y._ Dis-je à regret.

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture, enlacés, ne pouvant supporter d'être éloignés l'un l'autre et nous prîmes la direction de ma maison. Il tenait le volant d'une seule main alors que son autre bras était posé sur mon épaule, ma tête contre son cou. Nous arrivions au bout de mon chemin et je fis signe à Edward de s'arrêter.

- _Peux-tu t'arrêter ici, je ne voudrais réveiller personne avec le bruit du moteur._

- _D'accord mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte_. Insista-t-il.

- _Ok._

Nous marchions lentement vers ma maison l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais que le moment de se quitter approchait et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille.

- _Tu as prévu quelque chose demain?_ Me demanda-t-il

_- Non, pourquoi?_

- _Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer ton après-midi avec moi ? Si ton père est d'accord naturellement._

- _Bien sûr._

_- Alors je passerai te prendre demain vers quatorze heures_.

Nous étions arrivés devant la porte. Je me tournais pour lui faire face. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui, j'enfouis mon visage contre son torse musclé. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur mon front en me caressant les cheveux. C'était dur de se quitter après ce que nous venions de vivre quelques instants plus tôt. Je relevai la tête pour admirer encore une fois son si beau visage et il se pencha pour rejoindre mes lèvres.

- _A demain, Bella, fais de beaux rêves_. Me chuchota-t-il. Puis il s'écarta. _Allez, rentre._

J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans la maison

- _A demain_, lui répondis-je juste avant de refermer.

Mes parents étaient couchés, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je me dépêchai de monter dans ma chambre en silence et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et vis Edward qui était toujours en bas se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

- _Edward!_ L'appelai-je en chuchotant. Il se retourna et se rapprocha de ma fenêtre._ Merci pour cette_ _soirée, c'était la plus belle de toute ma vie_.

- _Merci à toi,_ me dit-il

Je me serais cru dans une scène de Shakespeare. Juliette au balcon regardant son Roméo en contre bas lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Évidemment le rôle de Roméo allait à merveille à Edward alors que je ne me voyais pas trop en Juliette, j'étais trop simple pour me comparer à elle.

- _Va te coucher_, me dit Edward.

- _Bonne nuit_, lui dis-je. Puis il s'éloigna, regagna sa voiture et la lumière de ses phares disparut de mon horizon.

Je me sentis seule sans lui, il me manquait déjà mais j'étais tellement heureuse de ce qui venait de se passer que j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'une telle chose pouvait m'arriver et être réelle. Ce fût au moment de me déshabiller que je remarquai que j'avais gardé la veste d'Edward. Je pouvais sentir son odeur enivrante envahir mes sens. Je me couchai enfin et sombrai dans un sommeil rempli des images de ce bel Apollon aux cheveux cuivrés.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Etrange Rencontre**

Je fus réveillée le dimanche matin par un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers mes rideaux qui me réchauffait la joue. J'ouvris les yeux mais j'étais perdue, incertaine de ce qui était réel ou imaginaire. Avais-je rêvé ou bien étais-ce bien arrivé ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai, cela devait sûrement être un rêve. Je me levai, m'approchai de la fenêtre et fis entrer la lumière en tirant mes rideaux. En me retournant, je vis aussitôt sur la chaise la veste d'Edward et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, réalisant que ces instants avec lui avaient vraiment eu lieu. Je pressai sa veste contre mon visage, avide de retrouver son odeur que je pouvais humer. Les images de nos corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre se superposèrent devant mes yeux. Je poussais un soupir de contentement, j'allais le voir tout à l'heure…

Je descendis à la cuisine d'excellente humeur, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et toujours en chemise de nuit. Mon père était assis sur le divan en train de lire le journal.

- _Bonjour Charlie!_

- _Hum, bonjour Bella._ Il ne releva pas les yeux pour me regarder. _Tu as passé une bonne soirée?_

- _Oui, très bonne, merci._

- _C'est bien. _Puis il replongea dans sa lecture.

Renée arriva à ce moment avec son chapeau de paille sur la tête et un panier de fruits à la main.

- _Bella! Ma chérie! Comment s'est passée ta soirée?_ M'accueillit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, rayonnante de bonheur, ce qui m'évita de répondre à ma mère qui avait déjà deviné.

- _Oh ma puce, je suis si contente pour toi, il est si charmant_… me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- _Mer...merci, maman…_cela me gênait que ma mère sache ce qui se passait entre moi et Edward, pourtant elle était ravie.

- _Bella, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Jacob car Billy est passé en coup de vent hier soir, juste après ton départ, et il nous a dit que Jacob ne se sentait pas bien. Si tu pouvais savoir ce qu'il a car tu sais bien que les Quileutes ne veulent pas voir de médecin._ Surtout un certain Dr Cullen, pensai-je.

- _Très bien, je vais passer le voir_.

Je quittais donc la maison après un petit déjeuner copieux et un bon bain bien chaud. Je pris la route de la réserve à bord de la Ford de mes parents. La capote de la voiture était relevée car pour une fois il faisait chaud et beau. Mes cheveux flottaient au vent et j'avançais tranquillement en direction de la maison de mon meilleur ami, profitant du paysage, l'esprit ailleurs perdu dans un océan d'émeraude qui me rappelait les yeux de mon bel Apollon.

J'arrivais enfin devant la maison en bois, la porte était ouverte. Je franchis le pas de la porte et trouvais Billy devant une tasse de café bien chaud.

- _Bonjour Billy_, lui dis-je, mon humeur s'étant un peu assombrit en repensant à notre dernière entrevue.

- _Bonjour Bella._

_- J'ai appris que Jake ne se sentait pas bien?_

_-…Euh…Oui…il est ...euh…un peu dérangé. _Réussit-il enfin à me dire hésitant et gêné. Cela me fit sourire.

- _Hum, je vois_. Lui répondis-je, me sentant un peu plus détendue. _Il est dans sa chambre?_

Il hocha la tête, je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de Jacob et frappais à sa porte.

- _Mmmouais! _Entendis-je. J'entrai alors.

- _Bonjour Jake_.

Il était allongé dans son lit sous les couvertures avec une jambe par-dessus dévoilant un simple caleçon blanc. Dès qu'il me vit il se cacha très vite dessous jusqu'au menton.

- _Be…Bella, m…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là. _Il n'était pas très content de me voir apparemment.

- _Tu veux que je m'en aille?_

- _Ce n'est pas ça mais je suis …euh…malade_.

- _Oui, ton père m'a dit._

- _Ah. _Fit-il gêné

- _Ne sois pas aussi gêné, je te rappelle que je suis infirmière, les gens malades cela me connaît et puis je t'ai déjà vu malade quand on était plus jeunes_.

- _Hum._ Grogna-t-il

- _Jake, si tu veux guérir vite et ne plus être « dérangé », tu dois manger beaucoup de féculents comme du riz, surtout tu dois boire beaucoup d'eau pour éviter la déshydratation et évite le lait pendant un petit moment. _Lui conseillais-je.

- _D'accord docteur! _Plaisanta-t-il un peu plus à l'aise.

- _Crois-moi, si tu suis mes conseils tu seras sur pied en peu de temps. _Lui assurais-je avec un grand sourire.

- _Je ne te demande pas comment s'est passé ta soirée avec ton pilote?_ Me lançait-il un peu ténébreux

_- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

_- Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante et tu as les yeux qui pétillent._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Alors tu es heureuse avec lui ?_

_- Euh oui, je suis heureuse avec lui, je suis désolée Jake. _Cela m'ennuyait de parler d'Edward à Jacob sachant ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

_- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. Ton bonheur m'importe beaucoup Bella, s'il fait ton bonheur alors je suis satisfait. Mais qu'il ne s'avise pas de te faire du mal car il aura affaire à moi et je lui ferai regretter d'être né…_

_- Stop Jacob!_ L'arrêtais-je, ne voulant pas entendre ses menaces envers l'homme que j'aimais_. Pourquoi me ferait-il du mal ? C'est quelqu'un de si attentionné et prévenant, il se soucie tellement de mon bien-être._

_- Tu sais c'est un garçon…Alors méfie-toi quand même._

_- J'ai confiance en lui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi_. Le défendis-je, puis je changeais de sujet ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui._ Dis-moi, comment se portent Embry et Quil ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus_. C'étaient les meilleurs amis de Jacob, indiens comme lui.

_- Bien, ils sont passés me voir en milieu de semaine et ils m'ont relaté un drame qui s'est passé en début de semaine._

_- Ah bon que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Et bien tu connais Emilie et Sam ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, Sam a quitté Léa pour Emilie._ Affirmais-je

_- Et bien celle-ci a été agressée chez elle par un animal, on pense à un ours._

_- Oh mon dieu ! _M'exclamais-je horrifiée par cette nouvelle_. Comment va-elle ? A-t-elle été gravement blessée ?_

_- Oui au visage, elle porte trois énormes traces de griffures sur le côté droit, mais sachant ce qui lui a infligé cela, elle a encore de la chance d'être en vie._

_- La pauvre, tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ? _Peut-être pourrais-je lui être utile.

_- Non la guérisseuse de la réserve a déjà soigné ses blessures, elle va déjà mieux mais elle aura des séquelles irréversibles sur son visage. Et Sam s'en veut énormément de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Il n'y a qu'à Jared à qui il se confie, on dirait même qu'ils sont inséparables ces derniers temps, c'est vraiment étrange._

_- Pourquoi trouves-tu cela étrange ?_

_- Et bien la semaine dernière encore, quand ils se croisaient, ils se disaient à peine bonjour. Puis Jared est tombé malade, une forte fièvre apparemment. Sam s'est alors occupé de lui et maintenant, ils ne se quittent plus._

_- Ils ont dû apprendre à mieux se connaître pendant son rétablissement. _

_- Peut-être, mais maintenant Paul se sent un peu seul car Jared et lui étaient les meilleurs amis et à présent celui-ci ne prend plus le temps de passer le voir._

_- C'est vraiment dommage qu'une amitié se crée au détriment d'une autre._ _Cela leur passera peut-être._ La matinée était déjà bien avancée, il fallait que je m'en aille. _Jake, je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, je dois aider ma mère à préparer le déjeuner._

_- Tu veux dire que c'est plutôt elle qui va t'aider. _Me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour, j'étais contente de son accueil et de la façon dont il avait accepté ma relation avec Edward.

- _A bientôt Jake, je passerai te voir la semaine prochaine._

-_ A bientôt Bella, passes le bonjour à Charlie et Renée, et merci d'être venue_.

_- De rien, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, et prends soin de toi._

- _Tu me connais !_

Sur ces derniers mots, je retournai dans la cuisine de Billy, le saluai et rejoignis ma voiture.

De retour à la maison, je devais informer mes parents qu'Edward allait passer me prendre, ce qui réjouit à nouveau Renée.

Il arriva pile à l'heure et mon cœur se mit à cogner très fort dans ma poitrine lorsque j'entendis le moteur de la Bugatti. Il loupa même un battement lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte. Il portait une chemise beige avec les manches repliées sur ses avant-bras et un pantalon kaki. Il m'éblouissait à chaque fois que je le voyais, il était tellement beau. Ma mère l'accueillit, heureuse de le voir. Il la salua en déposant ses lèvres sur sa main puis il fit une poignée de main à Charlie. Enfin il se tourna vers moi, et me sourit quand il posa ses yeux sur moi. Il était content de me voir. Moi aussi. Il prit ma main, se pencha et y déposa un chaste baiser qui pourtant me brûla la peau à l'endroit où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma peau.

- _Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?_

Je sentis la chaleur me monter au visage et baissai les yeux.

- _Bonjour Edward, très bien dormi, merci._ Répondis-je

Il se redressa et interpella mon père.

- _Charlie ? Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'emmène Bella en balade cette après-midi _?

- _Ecoute, Edward, je vais mettre les points sur les « i » avec toi une bonne fois pour toutes. Inutile de me demander la permission de voir Bella à chaque fois que tu viendras. Je t'ai donné mon accord et ma confiance en début de semaine, tu les as toujours pour l'instant jusqu'à preuve du contraire. _Mon père n'allait pas par quatre chemins avec lui, mais au moins je pouvais voir Edward quand je le voulais.

_- Merci, Monsieur._ Et s'adressant à moi : _On y va ?_

_- J'arrive, je prends juste un gilet._ Je portais une longue robe chocolat à manche courte qui m'arrivait au dessus des chevilles.

Je le rejoignis quelques instants plus tard et nous saluâmes mes parents en nous dirigeant vers la sortie. Il m'aida à monter dans sa voiture, la mit en marche et prit le chemin qui menait à la route principale.

Au bout de deux kilomètres, il ralentit et se gara à l'entrée d'un chemin. Il se tourna vers moi, pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa fougueusement. On aurait dit qu'il se délectait de mes lèvres. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et me laissai emporter par toutes les sensations que ce long baiser me procurait.

- _J'en avais besoin pour vérifier quelque chose, _me susurra-t-il entre deux baisers_._

_- Et que voulais-tu vérifier ? _Lui demandai-je, avide de retrouver sa bouche.

_- Que tu étais bien réelle. Je dois te paraître fatigué ? En fait, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, de peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve._

Je me reculai pour regarder son beau visage et remarquai en effet des cernes sous ses yeux d'émeraude. Je posai mon doigt sur l'une d'elles, la caressant.

- _Et bien, moi aussi ce matin je croyais avoir rêvé en me réveillant, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive ta veste dans ma chambre. Oh, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de te la rapporter._

- _Ce n'est pas grave, tu me la donneras quand je te ramènerai._

_- Alors le plus tard possible car je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer. _

_- Moi non plus._

Il déposa un dernier et long baiser sur mes lèvres, puis repris la route, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- _Où va-t-on ?_ Demandai-je.

- _C'est une surprise._

- _Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer !_

_- Très bien je t'emmène chez moi. _Répondit-il en levant les yeux, exaspéré.

_- Et que va-t-on faire chez toi ?_

_- D'abord, nous allons voir ma mère car elle me reproche de ne pas t'avoir vu assez longtemps hier soir. Puis ensuite, j'ai prévu une balade à cheval dans les bois. Tu sais monter _? M'interrogea-t-il.

Enfin une chose que je savais faire et qui ne me mettrait pas dans l'embarras.

_- Oui, j'ai une jument à la maison et j'en fais de temps en temps_.

- _Ok, alors satisfaite du programme, Madame je-n-aime-pas-les-surprises ? _Me dit-il ironique.

- _Très, en plus je suis ravie de revoir Elisabeth, j'ai apprécié notre précédente rencontre qui, j'en conviens aussi, était trop courte._

Nous arrivions devant l'immense maison des Masen. Cette fois-ci, nous entrions par la grande porte. Le hall d'entrée était immense avec des tableaux sur chaque pan de mur et un mobilier assez luxueux. Mon regard se porta sur un des tableaux, je m'approchai tout près car le portrait me semblait familier.

-_ Est-ce toi ?_ Lui demandai-je en lui montrant la peinture.

- _Non, c'est mon père_. Déclara-t-il.

- _Tu lui ressembles beaucoup_. La peinture représentait un sosie d'Edward à la différence près que celui-ci avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns plus courts que ceux de mon Apollon.

- _Ma mère me le dit aussi, pourtant j'ai ses yeux et sa couleur de cheveux._

-_ Je crois que tu as hérité du meilleur de chacun_. Lui dis-je sans réfléchir.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil et sourit. Je me sentis aussitôt rougir, n'en revenant pas de ce que je venais de lui dire. Il fallait que j'arrête de le complimenter ainsi car il allait vraiment croire que j'étais accrochée à lui, ce qui était le cas mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Il me donna un baiser, pris ma main et me conduisit vers un salon où se trouvait sa mère qui prenait le thé. Elle se leva dès qu'elle nous vit entrer.

- _Ah Bella, quelle joie de vous revoir !_ Elle me prit dans ses bras et moi je l'accueillis de même, heureuse de la revoir aussi. C'était si facile d'être à l'aise avec elle.

- _Bonjour Elisabeth, comment allez-vous ?_

_- Très bien, Bella. Alors comment s'est passé cette fin de soirée dans le folklore irlandais ?_

Je regardais Edward ne sachant que répondre, lui avait-il dit pour nous deux ? Il dût comprendre mon hésitation car il répondit à ma place.

- _Nous avons passé une très bonne soirée et Bella s'est beaucoup amusée en apprenant les pas de danse._

_- Vous ne connaissiez pas ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

- _Non,…je… en général, j'évite les bals. Je ne sais pas danser. _Lui répondis-je, un peu honteuse.

_- C'est étonnant, je vous ai pourtant vu danser une valse avec Edward hier soir et je n'ai rien remarqué._

- _C'était pourtant la première fois que j'en dansais une sans que cela ne tourne à la catastrophe !_

_- Il faut dire que mon fils est un excellent partenaire ! _S'exclama-t-elle

- _Maman !_ La réprimanda Edward.

- _C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu n'aimais pas les compliments._ Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

On frappa à la porte du salon à ce moment et nous vîmes Carlisle entrer.

- _Ah Carlisle, bonjour mon ami, vous êtes venu, je vais pouvoir vous remettre une partie des recettes d'hier qui revient à l'hôpital._

- _Bonjour Bella, Edward_. Nous le saluâmes à l'unisson. _Merci Elisabeth, c'est très généreux._

- _De rien, mon ami._

Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

- _Bella,_ reprit-il, _cela tombe bien que tu sois ici, j'ai l'intention de passer voir ton père demain matin très tôt pour lui retirer ses fils et voir où en est sa cicatrisation, peux-tu l'en informer ?_

- _Oui, je n'y manquerai pas._

- _Ainsi je pourrai t'emmener au travail, tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre ton vélo, je te ramènerai aussi quand tu auras terminé._

- _Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, Carlisle_.

- _Maman, Carlisle, nous allons vous laisser, j'ai promis une balade à cheval à Bella. _Intervint Edward.

_- Edward, Bella ne sera pas très à l'aise avec sa robe. Prête-lui une de mes tenues d'équitation, nous devons faire à peu près la même taille. _Proposa Elisabeth.

_- Non, c'est trop, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux monter avec ma robe…_répliquai-je

_- C'est hors de question Bella ! _Puis elle ajouta à l'attention de son fils. _Edward, va demander à Trudy de s'en occuper et bonne promenade à tous les deux !_

_- Merci Elisabeth, à tout à l'heure. Carlisle à demain._

_- Au revoir._

Trudy me fit enfiler la parfaite tenue d'équitation, une jupe-culotte beige assez large et une veste de la même couleur recouvrant un chemisier blanc qui remontait à la base de mon cou. Je rejoignis ensuite Edward qui m'emmena vers les écuries derrière la maison.

Le bâtiment était immense, il y avait des dizaines de box. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'un d'entre eux, dans lequel se trouvait une magnifique jument blanche. Edward ouvrit la porte et la scella.

_- Bella, je te présente Comète, comme son nom l'indique elle est très rapide mais très douce c'est pour cela que je te la recommande._

- _Bonjour Comète_, dis-je, en lui caressant la tête qu'elle frotta contre moi.

- _On dirait qu'elle t'a adopté_. S'esclaffa-t-il.

- _Oui moi aussi._

- _Tiens voici les rênes, _me dit-il en me les tendant_. Je vais préparer mon cheval._

Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec un grand et bel étalon noir.

- _Et voici Titan, il est à moi._

- _Il est magnifique et ténébreux, comme son propriétaire._ Il rit. Je mis aussitôt ma main sur ma bouche, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser tout haut.

Nous enfourchâmes nos montures et partîmes au trot côte à côte en direction des bois. Nous déambulions parmi les arbres, main dans la main, jouant au jeu des questions-réponses. Cela allait des plus anodines aux plus profondes.

J'appris ainsi que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, qu'il adorait le chocolat.

- _Ca tombe bien c'est la couleur de tes yeux !_ Avait-il déclaré.

Il pratiquait le piano depuis l'âge de sept ans, c'est sa mère qui lui avait appris car elle était passionnée de musique. Il me fit la promesse qu'un jour il me jouerait un morceau. Il me confia aussi que ses ancêtres venaient d'Angleterre et qu'ils étaient arrivés en Amérique depuis deux générations seulement. J'étais très avide de toutes les informations qu'il me donnait sur lui, je le connaissais de mieux en mieux et par conséquent je l'aimais de plus en plus.

Nous longeâmes un petit cours d'eau, s'élargissant de plus en plus, qui menait à une cascade. Edward fit halte avec son cheval et je fis de même avec ma jument.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, nous étions arrivés dans une clairière traversée par la rivière qui découlait de la cascade juste un peu plus haut. Cet endroit était sauvage et recouvert d'un tapis de verdure et de fleurs.

- _C'est très joli ce petit coin,_ lui avouai-je.

- _Je viens souvent ici pour me ressourcer, surtout depuis ces six derniers mois. C'est un endroit tellement calme, il m'apaise beaucoup. Je tenais à te le faire découvrir._

Il descendit de son étalon et l'attacha à un arbre puis il revint vers moi, guida mon cheval vers un autre arbre et me tendit les bras. Je me laissai alors glisser contre lui. Ces bras m'encerclèrent dès que j'eu posé la main sur son épaule et je m'agrippai ensuite à son cou. Il approcha son visage tout près du mien et scella ses lèvres aux miennes. D'abord doucement, les butinant délicatement, puis sa bouche se fit plus avide et son baiser devint plus entreprenant. Il me serra plus fort, et je me pressai tout contre lui, ne pouvant supporter qu'une infime partie de mon corps ne soit pas en contact avec le sien.

Il rompit notre baiser et s'éloigna pour sortir une couverture de la sacoche attachée à la selle de Titan. Il la déplia sur le sol, s'assit dessus et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je ne me fis pas prier et me jetais à nouveau dans ses bras, le faisant basculer en arrière. Nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre et nous reprîmes notre baiser là où nous en étions restés. Mes mains s'engouffrèrent dans sa chevelure cuivrée. L'une des siennes était posée à la base de mon cou. Il posa son autre main au creux de mes reins, glissant doucement sur ma hanche pour continuer sur ma cuisse. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser sa langue caresser mes lèvres, les incitant à s'ouvrir. Sa langue rencontra la mienne et elles commencèrent un sensuel ballet. Je poussais un léger soupir, perdue dans ce tourbillon de sensations qui me venaient de sa bouche, de ses mains et de son corps contre le mien. Je sentais monter au plus profond de mon intimité une envie de le sentir encore plus près de moi, qu'il vienne s'encrer en moi. J'avais envie de lui.

Mes mains se mirent alors à explorer son corps. Délaissant ses cheveux, elles glissèrent sur ses épaules, continuèrent en caressant son torse musclé. Trouvant le premier bouton de sa chemise, je commençais à les retirer un à un. J'entamais le troisième bouton quand ses mains agrippèrent les miennes. Il stoppa net notre baiser. Il se redressa alors et me regarda sévèrement.

_- Que fais-tu ?_

Il avait l'audace de me demander cela, c'était pourtant très clair ce que je faisais. Je me sentis aussitôt confuse, avais-je été trop entreprenante avec lui ? Me prenait-il pour une fille facile ? Je me redressai à mon tour et m'assis, remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, mes bras les encerclant. Je ne savais que répondre. Alors il posa sa main sur ma joue m'intimant de le regarder.

- _Bella, je crois que tu te méprends sur ce que je viens de dire._ Je ne répondis pas, attendant qu'il s'explique. _Je savais très bien ce que tu faisais_. _Moi aussi j'en ai très envie crois-moi. _Me dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

-_ Alors pourquoi m'as-tu arrêtée ? Tu me trouves trop entreprenante ? Dévergondée ? Je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. C'est la première fois que je fais cela, je…_

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de continuer.

- _Ce n'est pas le problème, j'aime que tu sois entreprenante, seulement, nous nous connaissons depuis une semaine et il est encore un peu trop tôt pour demander ta main à Charlie._ J'ouvris grand les yeux. _Car, bien évidement, je ne conçois pas de prendre ta vertu avant de passer devant l'hôtel._

- _Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas convenable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela._ Il se mit à rire.

- _Moi, je sais, et je suis comme toi, j'ai été emporté par toutes ces sensations que je ressentais en te touchant. J'avais très envie de te faire l'amour, et j'ai toujours envie, mais je dois passer mes sentiments et mes envies après ton bien-être et ta réputation. Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on te juge mal parce que tu te serais donnée à moi avant d'avoir prononcé les mots qui nous lieraient à jamais._

J'hochai la tête me rendant à ses arguments. Il était assis également et m'attira dans ses bras. Je me tenais entre ses jambes, plaquant mon dos contre son torse et je reposais ma tête sur son épaule contre sa joue. Il m'enlaçait, nous ne bougions plus, restant silencieux, profitant simplement d'être ensemble et écoutant l'eau tomber de la cascade.

Les heures passèrent et nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Je passai saluer rapidement Elisabeth après m'être changée et Edward me raccompagna chez moi.

Nous étions presque arrivés quand il me prit la main pour attirer mon attention.

_- Bella, je ne pourrai pas passer te voir la semaine prochaine car nous allons intensifier nos entraînements donc je devrai rester à la base toutes les nuits. J'espère pouvoir te voir à la fin de la semaine mais je ne te promets rien._

- _D'accord,_ lui répondis-je, triste à l'idée de ne pas le voir aussi longtemps.

- _Tu vas me manquer_. Me dit-il en arrêtant la voiture à côté de la maison. Il prit alors mon visage et m'embrassa passionnément, je lui rendis son baiser avec la même ardeur, ne voulant pas m'arrêter ni le quitter.

- _Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer,_ lui chuchotais-je

Je descendis de sa voiture à regret et lui fis un signe d'au revoir quand il partit. Je pus lire, sur ses lèvres, ces mots qui touchèrent mon cœur « je t'aime ». Puis il disparut.

Je rentrais donc à la maison le cœur lourd, ne sachant pas vraiment quand je le reverrais. Je prévins mon père du passage de Carlisle prévu pour le lendemain matin. Il était ravi car cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt reprendre le travail.

La soirée se passa calmement. En allant me coucher, je remarquais que j'avais toujours la veste d'Edward, je l'humais à nouveau et la gardais tout contre moi en montant dans mon lit. Puis je bouquinais dans ma chambre, attendant que le sommeil vienne me chercher. Quand je sombrais enfin, je me retrouvais quelques heures plus tôt dans cette clairière, dans les bras d'Edward. Je revivais cette scène au moment où il m'avait arrêtée. Mais là, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé, il ne m'arrêta pas. Je pus alors retirer sa chemise et caresser son torse nu. De son côté, il avait retiré ma veste et n'arrivant pas à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier, il tirait d'un coup sec de chaque côté de mon vêtement, faisant sauter tous les boutons. J'ouvris les yeux à ce moment-là, en sueur, complètement chamboulée et frustrée. Comment pourrais-je attendre aussi longtemps avant d'assouvir la soif que j'avais de lui ? J'allais mourir consumée par le feu qui brûlait en moi.

Charlie et moi nous levions le lundi matin en même temps. Je reprenais mes habitudes quotidiennes qui étaient devenues ma routine depuis une semaine.

Je venais de finir de me préparer quand le Dr Cullen arriva sa mallette à la main.

_- Bonjour Bella, bonjour Charlie. Alors comment se porte votre jambe ?_

_- Le mieux du monde !_ Répliqua mon père pressé de reprendre le travail.

- _C'est ce que nous allons vérifier, ôtez votre pantalon Charlie. Bella, peux-tu me préparer le matériel nécessaire ? _Il n'avait même pas besoin de me dire ce qu'il fallait que je sorte pour les soins qu'il allait pratiquer, il savait que je savais. _Eh bien, Charlie, dites-moi, quelle guérison ! Votre cicatrice est très belle et bien nourrie. Il est en effet grand temps que je retire ces fils._

- _Je vous l'avais dit que j'allais bien !_

Carlisle retira les fils et nettoya la cicatrice.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de refaire un pansement. Pensez juste à désinfecter la cicatrice matin et soir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Quant à votre travail, Charlie, je pense que vous pouvez reprendre dès aujourd'hui, en vous ménageant tout de même. Ne restez pas trop longtemps debout. _Lui conseilla-t-il en ramassant son matériel.

- _Merci Carlisle._

- _De rien, ce fût un plaisir de m'occuper du Shérif Swan_. Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main. _Bella, es-tu prête ?_

- _Oui, nous pouvons y aller_.

Au moment où nous pénétrions dans le hall de l'hôpital, j'aperçus Suzy qui était de retour. J'allais la saluer.

- _Bonjour Suzy, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bella, bonjour. Je suis en pleine forme malgré la fatigue ! _S'exclama-t-elle. Elle dût voir mon interrogation sur mon visage et continua. _Comment, le Dr Cullen ne t'a rien dit ? C'est vrai j'oubliais, secret professionnel oblige. Alors, je vais te le dire, je suis enceinte !_ M'annonça-t-elle ravie.

- _Oh ! Toutes mes félicitations Suzy. Pour quand est-ce prévu ?_

_- En janvier, normalement._

- _Je suis ravie pour toi. _Lui dis-je avant de la quitter pour aller prendre mon poste.

Je me dirigeais vers le secteur réservé aux urgences où j'étais affectée pour la première fois. J'avais à peine pris mon poste lorsque je vis Charlie arriver, tenant dans ses bras un corps inanimé. C'était une jeune femme fine de petite taille, avec des cheveux noirs corbeau lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque. Elle avait du sang un peu partout sur le corps.

- _Bella j'ai trouvé cette jeune femme à l'orée des bois, allongée par terre, elle est encore en vit et_… Il hésita.

- _Et ? _Repris-je attendant la suite en commençant à l'ausculter.

_- Elle n'a pas arrêté de prononcer ton nom. _Je levais les yeux vers mon père, étonnée.

_- Quoi ?...Tu as dû mal comprendre, je ne la connais pas et je ne l'ai jamais vue._

A ce moment, la jeune femme se mit à gémir et marmonna un mot.

- _Bella…_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8- La jeune femme inconnue**

- _Bella…_

Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux, Charlie et moi, autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Comment connaissait-elle mon prénom ? Puis, je repris mes esprits, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, il fallait la soigner avant tout.

- _Peux-tu la déposer sur la table de la salle du fond ?_ Demandai-je à mon père.

Il s'exécuta, je le suivis, lui emboîtant le pas. Une fois la jeune femme allongée, je me mis à chercher d'où venait tout ce sang qui tâchait sa simple robe grise et je trouvai très vite la source. Elle avait une blessure au niveau de son cou, ou plutôt une morsure.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Me demanda Charlie.

_- Je crois que c'est une morsure._

_- Quel animal peut bien infliger une telle blessure ? Un loup ?_

_- Ou peut-être un ours. Emilie a bien été attaquée par un ours la semaine dernière_. _Charlie, peux-tu aller chercher le Dr Cullen, pour qu'il l'examine ?_

- _Oui, j'y vais de suite et je partirai juste après car j'ai du travail_.

- _Merci papa._ Et il sortit de la pièce

Je me retrouvai, à présent, seule avec cette nouvelle patiente. Elle commença à s'agiter de nouveau et à gémir.

- _Non…aie foi en lui…hum…écoute ton cœur…_

Puis elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son regard fixé sur moi, elle redressa la tête, et m'attrapa le poignet qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa main.

- _Bella, écoute ton cœur, aie foi en son amour pour toi, il sera alors éternel…_

Puis sa tête retomba contre la table et elle perdit à nouveau connaissance. Je fus stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer, on aurait dit qu'elle me connaissait et qu'elle me demandait de croire en l'amour de quelqu'un pour moi. Parlait-elle d'Edward ? Bien sûr que j'avais foi en son amour. C'était vraiment étrange. Il fallait absolument qu'elle guérisse pour que je puisse lui parler.

Carlisle arriva à ce moment-là et vit que j'étais choquée.

- _Bella, tu vas bien ?_

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits.

- _Oui, j'ai été surprise de voir tout ce sang_. Dis-je en montrant le cou de la jeune femme.

Il la regarda et se figea, comme s'il avait deviné quelque chose la concernant.

- _Vous la connaissez, Carlisle?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Non,_ répondit-il. Il avait une expression impossible à déchiffrer. Puis, après quelques instants, il reprit contenance. _Bella, peux-tu sortir les sangles pour que l'on puisse l'attacher ?_

- _Pourquoi voulez-vous l'attacher ?_ Demandai-je, surprise par sa requête mais obtempérant cependant, lui passant les sangles.

_- C'est une morsure qu'elle a à la base de son cou. C'est peut-être un animal enragé qui lui a fait cela, elle pourrait donc se réveiller complètement agitée._

Une fois la jeune femme ligotée, j'assistai le Dr Cullen à recoudre sa blessure et à la panser.

- _Il faut que je sache si elle salive beaucoup. _Dit-il

Je tendis alors ma main vers la bouche de la jeune femme mais Carlisle fit de même et soudain nos mains se heurtèrent. Je reçus comme une décharge électrique tellement sa main était glacée. Cela me donna froid dans le dos. Je le regardai alors qu'il fuyait mon regard. Il continua comme si de rien n'était, et je dus me contenter de faire la même chose. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que je n'avais jamais eu de contact physique avec lui et donc je n'avais jamais prêté attention à la froideur de sa peau. Il portait souvent des gants.

Il lui ouvrit la bouche et ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

Nous la plaçâmes ensuite dans une chambre seule et la transférâmes sur un lit, mais nous la gardâmes toujours attachée. Elle délirait énormément et s'agitait beaucoup.

- _Ne m'enfermez pas_. Gémit-elle.

-_ Nous n'allons pas vous enferme_r, lui dit Carlisle de sa voix grave et rassurante

- _J'ai mal ! Ca brûle ! _Cria-t-elle

-_ Je vais lui donner un peu de morphine, ça devrait calmer sa douleur. _Il prit une seringue et lui injecta le produit dans le bras.

Mais au bout d'une heure, elle fut toujours dans le même état, voire pire. Elle souffrit énormément, cria et s'agita beaucoup. Carlisle lui injecta de nouvelles doses plus importantes mais rien n'y fit. Cela dura ainsi toute la journée. Elle commença à s'apaiser seulement en fin d'après-midi. Elle ne bougea plus, complètement figée. Je lui pris régulièrement le pouls pour me rassurer. Alors je sentis son cœur qui battait toujours et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je remarquai aussi que son corps était à peine tiède, sa température chutait d'heure en heure, elle devenait de plus en plus froide. Je la veillai toute la journée, ne pouvant la quitter. J'avais besoin d'être là près d'elle, pour la rassurer, qu'elle sente qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Dans l'après-midi, voulant en connaître un peu plus sur elle, je me mis à la fouiller. Ma recherche fut très brève car elle ne portait sur elle que la blouse que nous lui avions enfilée lui ayant retiré sa simple robe grise ensanglantée. Je remarquai alors un médaillon à son cou, je l'ouvris et découvris une inscription à l'intérieur « A toi Mary Alice Brandon, ma sœur pour la vie, Cynthia ».

-_ Mary Alice,_ répétai-je à haute voix.

- _Qu'y-a-t-il Bella ?_ Je n'avais pas remarqué que Carlisle était revenu dans la pièce, il était tellement discret.

- _Ce doit être son nom,_ lui répondis-je en lui montrant le médaillon.

- _Mary Alice Brandon_, lit-il à son tour et il réfléchit, _hum, ce nom ne me dit rien, elle ne doit pas être d'ici. Je vais quand même l'inscrire sous ce nom._

Carlisle me demanda ensuite de reprendre les soins que je n'avais pu faire dans la journée. Aidée de Suzy et Evelyn, j'eus terminé au bout d'une demi-heure. Au moment de retourner dans la chambre de la jeune femme, je vis que le Dr Cullen en sortait poussant un brancard sur lequel un drap recouvrait un corps, je me figeai sur place.

- _S'agit-il de mademoiselle Brandon?_ Demandai-je, me doutant de la réponse puisqu'elle était seule dans cette chambre.

_- Oui, je suis désolé, Bella, elle n'a pas survécu_.

Mon cœur se brisa en millier d'éclats, cela me fit mal. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, j'étais triste et bouleversée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une amie. Pourtant, je ne la connaissais pas.

_- Où l'emmenez-vous ?_ Finis-je par lui demander.

- _A la morgue._

- _Puis-je vous accompagner ?_

- _Bien sûr. _Il parut embêté par ma requête mais acquiesça cependant.

Je l'aidai à pousser le brancard vers sa destination finale. Une fois arrivés dans cette pièce sombre et froide, je me recueillis devant ce corps et fis une prière pour la première fois de ma vie, demandant au Seigneur de prendre bien soin de ma nouvelle amie que je ne pourrais jamais connaître et dont la mort me bouleversait tellement.

- _Bella, je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir te ramener chez toi, j'ai un imprévu de dernière minute mais j'ai demandé à Mike s'il pouvait le faire. Il doit t'attendre dans le hall_. Me prévint Carlisle.

« Oh non ! Pas lui ! Pas ce soir ! » Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il m'ennuie, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

- _Merci Carlisle, à demain._ Me forçai-je à lui dire.

_- Hum, non, je ne serai pas ici demain, ni pendant le reste de la semaine. Cet imprévu m'empêche de revenir, je ne serai pas de retour avant la semaine prochaine. J'ai laissé un courrier au Dr Walsh pour qu'il prenne le relais et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait compter sur toi._

- _Très bien, alors à la semaine prochaine._

Je le quittai ainsi, me demandant bien ce qu'était cet imprévu qui pouvait monopoliser Carlisle aussi longtemps.

Je pris la direction de la porte et parcourus le long couloir vers la sortie. J'allai ouvrir la porte des vestiaires lorsque j'entendis un cri. Je stoppai net. Je tendis l'oreille mais rien ne vint, je dus rêver. Un autre cri se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci plus aucun doute, je reconnus ces cris, c'étaient ceux de Mary Alice. Je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai à nouveau vers la morgue. Je poussai la porte et m'arrêtai aussitôt. Il n'y avait plus personne. Plus de Carlisle et plus de corps. Je sortis et pris la direction opposée à celle de tout à l'heure. J'arrivai sur l'arrière de l'hôpital, j'ouvris la porte qui menait dehors. Il faisait nuit mais je vis au loin la voiture de Carlisle, celui-ci se tenait juste à côté, en train de mettre sur la banquette quelque chose enroulé dans un drap. Etait-ce le corps de la jeune femme ? Etait-elle vivante en fin de compte ? Pourquoi Carlisle l'avait-il emmené ? Que cachait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Jacob et Billy avait-il raison, était-il dangereux ? Toutes ces interrogations commencèrent à mettre le doute en moi, avais-je été aveugle pour ne pas voir qui était vraiment Carlisle Cullen ?

Une fois son fardeau posé dans la voiture, il se retourna et je me cachai alors pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Il était temps que je m'éclipse, je revins alors sur mes pas pour rejoindre Mike, quand soudain je tombai nez à nez avec Carlisle qui arriva dans le sens opposé. Je ne pus l'éviter et lui rentrai dedans. Je fus surprise. Comment pouvait-il déjà être ici et arriver dans ce sens ? Etait-ce bien lui que j'avais vu dehors ? Je ne savais plus, j'étais confuse et effrayée à la fois.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me retenir afin que je reprenne mon équilibre. Je pus sentir la fraîcheur de ses mains traverser ma tenue d'infirmière, je frissonnai dans tout mon corps. Je me reculai alors pour échapper à son contact.

-_ Que fais-tu encore ici Bella ?_ Me questionna-t-il

_- Je…je…j'ai entendu crier, j'ai cru que c'était Alice…_

_- Alice ?_ Fit-il d'un air d'incompréhension.

- _La jeune femme inconnue, Mary Alice Brandon, je trouvais qu' « Alice » lui allait bien_. Me justifiai-je

- _Ah oui, la jeune femme mordue. Non Bella, elle n'a pas crié puisqu'elle…elle est toujours morte. _J'eus l'impression qu'il trouva cela stupide de me le rappeler.

- _Mais alors où est son corps, je suis allée à la morgue et je ne l'ai pas trouvé ? _Comment allait-il trouver une réponse à cela ?

- _Oui c'est normal, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable d'incinérer son corps immédiatement, pour éviter une épidémie au cas où elle était bien atteinte de la rage. Alors je l'ai emmenée directement au four crématoire. Et j'ai établi un certificat de décès, il se trouve sur mon bureau. Pourras-tu le donner au Dr Walsh ? _Il ne me regardait pas, il fixait un point inexistant en face de lui. Il me mentait, j'en avais la plus grande conviction.

- _Ah… _fut le seul mot que j'arrivai à prononcer.

- _Allez Bella, il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te changer et rejoindre Mike qui doit commencer à s'impatienter._

- _Oui, très bien, au revoir_.

Je le contournai et filai aussi vite que je pus vers les vestiaires. Je me changeai en vitesse et courus presque pour rejoindre Mike. Pour une fois, je fus contente de le retrouver car j'avais peur. Peur de ce côté sombre de Carlisle que je ne connaissais pas, dont Billy m'avait parlé et que je n'avais pas voulu admettre.

Que devais-je faire ? En parler ? A qui ? Mon père, qui était le shérif ? Non, il irait aussitôt le voir et s'il était vraiment dangereux, comme le prétendait Billy, je ne voulais pas que Charlie prenne de risque. Il fallait pourtant que je me confie à quelqu'un. Edward ? Je ne savais même pas quand je le reverrai, pourtant à ce moment-là, j'avais tellement besoin de lui, d'être dans ses bras et me sentir en sécurité tout contre lui. J'irai alors voir Jake, mon meilleur ami et mon confident, il saura quoi me dire.

Je trouvai Mike, debout tournant en rond les mains dans le dos, il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit dès qu'il entendit mes pas pressés.

- _Bella, te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que tu étais déjà partie._

-_ Excuse-moi Mike, j'avais du travail et je ne voulais pas partir sans l'avoir terminé._ Mentis-je.

- _Je te ramène ?_ Me proposa-t-il alors qu'il posait sa main au niveau de ma taille pour me guider vers l'extérieur.

Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais écartée de lui mais aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de me sentir protégée. Et le seul à m'apporter ce réconfort, en cet instant, était Mike.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ Me demanda-t-il un peu soucieux.

- _On va dire que j'ai eu une rude journée…_

- _J'ai appris pour la jeune femme que ton père a amené ce matin, je suis désolé._ Il était sincère.

- _Merci._

Il resserra la pression de sa main et je me laissai aller contre lui, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à évacuer cette peur qui me glaçait le corps et me faisait frissonner.

- _Tu trembles ? Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état._ Je ne répondis pas, perdue dans mes pensées.

Il me fit monter dans la voiture de ses parents et nous conduisit chez moi. Il n'insista pas pour connaître mon malaise et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Il se contenta de me garder près de lui un bras autour de mes épaules et ma tête contre lui. Je savais que je ne devais pas me comporter ainsi avec lui car il allait s'imaginer qu'il avait réussi à me séduire mais j'avais besoin de ses bras pour me réconforter et je n'avais que lui sous la main.

Il arrêta sa voiture à quelques mètres de la maison et se tourna vers moi, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour m'inciter à tourner la tête vers lui. Je pus sentir son souffle se rapprocher de ma bouche.

- _Mike… non…je t'en prie_. Lui dis-je, le repoussant de la main.

_- J'ai cru…j'ai cru que…_

_- C'est de ma faute, j'avais juste besoin de réconfort et tu étais là mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. J'ai quelqu'un à présent dans ma vie, qui compte beaucoup pour moi et je lui serai fidèle._

_- C'est ce pilote avec qui tu étais samedi soir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu le connais à peine._

- _Non, même si cela fait peu de temps que nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous nous connaissons déjà très bien._

_- Je vois, je ne fais pas le poids face à lui, jeune, beau, riche et militaire_ ! dit-il amer.

- _Ce n'est pas cela. Même si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, cela ne changerait rien entre nous. Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Tu es un ami. C'est tout. Je suis désolée d'être aussi franche, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de croire cela. Alors regarde autour de toi, il y a plein d'autres filles qui s'intéressent à toi, notamment Jessica à qui tu manques énormément_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis paru se résigner. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris cette fois-ci.

- _Merci Mike de m'avoir raccompagné et à demain._ Lui dis-je en descendant de la voiture.

-_ A demain Bella._

Après l'avoir quitté, mes idées noires revinrent et toute ma journée défilait dans ma tête. Il fallait que je vois Jake et son père, que ce dernier m'explique pourquoi Carlisle était dangereux. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour ce soir. Je passerai le voir demain.

Je m'apprêtai à rentrer quand j'entendis un hennissement qui provenait de l'autre côté de la maison et j'aperçus au loin la charrette des blacks. Je retrouvai soudain espoir, Billy était là, et je l'espèrerai, accompagné de Jacob. J'avais besoin de sa présence.

Je sentis soudain quelqu'un approcher.

- _Eh bien Bella, tu fais déjà des infidélités à ton pilote ?_ Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de mon meilleur ami.

- _Jake !_ M'exclamai-je si heureuse de le voir malgré ma mine atterrée. _Je suis contente que tu sois ici._

Son sourire s'effaça dès qu'il vu ma tête.

- _Qu'y-a-t-il Bella, tu as l'air inquiète et même d'avoir…peur ?_

- _C'est le cas Jake, oh mon dieu_ ! Je plaquai mes deux mains contre mon visage pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je laissai alors aller mon cœur et me mis à pleurer, mouillant par la même occasion sa chemise.

_- Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui, pour que tu sois dans cet état ?_ Soudain, il comprit. _C'est ce médecin n'est-ce pas ? S'il t'a fait du mal, je te jure que…_

- _Non, il ne m'a rien fait_. Le coupai-je en levant la tête pour le regarder. _Mais je veux savoir, dis-le moi, donne moi son secret._

_- Je n'en sais rien, Bella, je ne le connais pas. Il n'y a, à ma connaissance, que mon père qui soit au courant._

- _Alors va le lui demander, c'est important_.

-_ Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé._ Insista-t-il.

- _Eh bien, j'ai vu… enfin je ne suis pas sûre,… Je crois que Carlisle a enlevé une jeune femme. Il m'a fait croire qu'elle était morte en me laissant l'accompagner jusqu'à la morgue mais je l'ai surpris plus tard en train de mettre quelque chose, qui pouvait ressembler à un corps, dans sa voiture._

_- Mais tu n'es pas sûre, et pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est vivante ?_

_- J'ai entendu des cris et j'ai cru reconnaître sa voix. Et quand je suis retournée à la morgue, le corps avait disparut._

_- Et tu penses que ce qu'il a mis dans cette voiture était le corps de cette jeune femme ? Lui en as-tu parlé ?_

_- Oui, je l'ai rencontré juste après, d'ailleurs il est revenu si vite que je n'ai pas compris comment il avait pu faire. Quand je lui ai parlé du corps qui avait disparu, il a prétexté qu'il l'avait déjà incinéré._ Sur ces derniers mots, je me remis à pleurer, j'étais une vraie fontaine. Pourquoi étais-je autant touchée par la mort de cette inconnue ? Jacob me serra fort, je me sentis bien dans ses bras, il était là quand j'en avais besoin et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

- _Allez Bella, sèche tes larmes, je te promets que l'on va faire la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé. Pour l'heure, il fait nuit et nous devons rentrer car tes parents vont s'inquiéter mais si tu as besoin, je serai là car nous restons dormir chez toi. Je parlerai donc à mon père quand nous serons couchés._

- _Merci, Jake, merci d'être là._

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

_- Au fait Jake, tu es déjà sur pieds ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai suivi à la lettre les conseils de mon médecin préféré et tu vois le résultat. Il faut dire aussi que je guéris très vite ! _Plaisanta-t-il. Sa bonne humeur me mit du baume au cœur.

Ce fut donc en souriant que nous pénétrâmes dans la maison.

-_ Tiens Bella !_ Fit mon père quand il me vit entrer. _J'étais justement en train de parler à Billy de la jeune femme que j'ai trouvé dans les bois. Comment va-t-elle ?_ Mon père avait le don de viser là où ça faisait mal.

- _Elle…elle est morte._ Arrivai-je à lui annoncer, une boule dans la gorge, la tête baissée ne voulant pas que l'on voit mes yeux à nouveau plein de larmes.

- _Oh quel dommage, je suis vraiment navré._

Puis il continua son récit à Billy, le fait qu'elle prononçait mon nom, qu'elle était en sang et avait une morsure à la base de son cou. Puis me revint à la mémoire ce médaillon qu'elle portait.

- _Charlie, j'ai peut-être l'identité de cette jeune femme. Elle portait un médaillon dans lequel était gravé un nom, Mary Alice Brandon. Peut-être que si tu fais des recherches, tu trouveras d'où elle vient et si elle a de la famille qui l'attend._

- _Oui, bonne idée Bella, je m'en occuperai dès demain_. Il se tourna vers Billy et reprit son récit.

De mon côté, je passai le restant de la soirée avec Jacob puis montai très vite me coucher, épuisée par cette journée éprouvante. Une fois dans mon lit, je pensai à Edward, que faisait-il en ce moment ? Pensait-il à moi ? Lui manquai-je ? Je souffrais tellement de son absence, de son contact. Je voulais pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, sentir son corps contre le mien et me perdre dans ses bras. Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que le sommeil s'empara de moi.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine, les Blacks étaient déjà debout mais mon père était là aussi, je ne pouvais donc pas interroger Billy.

Au moment de partir pour mon travail, Jake décida de m'accompagner jusqu'à la grange où se trouvait mon vélo. Nous n'eûmes pas fait deux pas dehors que je questionnai déjà mon ami.

- _Alors qu'a dit ton père ?_

_- Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que le Dr Cullen cachait, sous prétexte que je suis trop jeune. _Se plaignit-il._ Mais j'ai un message de sa part._

_- Je t'écoute._

- _Il a prévu d'aller le voir avec Sam et Jared. Pff, il ne veut même pas m'emmener et il préfère y aller avec ses deux-là,_ ronchonna-t-il. _Il dit qu'il ne risque rien avec eux. Et puis, il souhaite que tu te tiennes à l'écart de cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait rencontré._

_- Sa requête ne va pas être difficile à tenir puisqu'il est absent de l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de la semaine._

_- C'est bien, au moins tu ne risques rien. _

_- Je dois partir Jacob, tu me tiendras au courant ?_

Je pris mon vélo et l'enfourchai.

- _Bien sûr, je passerai ce soir après ton travail, tu ne vas pas finir aussi tard qu'hier ?_

- _Non n'aie crainte, alors à ce soir._

Je pris alors la direction de l'hôpital. Il me restait environ un kilomètre à parcourir quand la chaîne de mon vélo me lâcha encore. Je poussai un énorme juron intérieurement, et me mis à marcher à côté de celui-ci.

Je parcourus quelques mètres quand j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture se diriger vers moi et j'aperçus une Rolls blanche. Mon cœur se mit à battre brutalement et je sentis la peur se propager en moi. J'aperçus alors une femme coiffée d'un chignon couleur cuivre au volant, c'était Elisabeth Masen. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Elle m'avait repérée et se gara sur le côté.

- _Bella quel plaisir de vous voir !_

_- Bonjour Elisabeth._

_- Vous avez un souci avec votre vélo ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

- _Euh oui, ma chaîne a déraillé._

_- Montez, je vais vous emmener à votre travail._

_- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, il me reste moins d'un kilomètre pour…_

_- Allons, Bella, ne faites pas l'enfant_. Elle ouvrit sa portière et je dus rendre les armes.

Je m'assis à ses côtés après avoir déposé le vélo à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle fit demi-tour pour m'emmener à mon travail.

- _Elisabeth ?_ Elle tourna son visage vers moi avec un sourire d'ange. _Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Edward ?_

- _Non, malheureusement, mais je sais qu'il avait une semaine très chargée alors je ne vais pas m'inquiéter, et vous non plus Bella, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Il ne partirait jamais sans vous dire au revoir. C'est un garçon têtu mais prévenant. _Elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

_- Oui, vous avez raison. _Puis pensant à autre chose : _Vous êtes bien matinale pour vous promener ?_

_- En effet, j'ai prévu d'aller à l'hôpital de Port-Angelès pour apporter les fonds que j'ai récolté lors de la soirée de charité. _

- _Oh c'est vrai, c'est une excellente idée._

Nous étions déjà arrivées devant l'hôpital, je descendis, pris mon vélo et remerciai Elisabeth.

_- De rien Bella, passez une bonne journée et à bientôt._

Ma journée fut assez calme, ce qui me satisfaisait amplement. Quand vint l'heure de rentrer, j'eus la merveilleuse surprise de trouver Jacob devant l'entrée sur sa charrette, il était venu me chercher. Cela allait m'éviter de faire tout le trajet du retour à pied.

- _Jake, merci d'être venu, je suis d'autant plus contente de te voir que mon vélo a encore fait des siennes ! Tu m'attends je vais le chercher._

Je revins quelques instants plus tard. Il descendit pour attraper mon vélo qu'il plaça dans la charrette avec une aisance hors du commun. Puis il me porta pour me déposer à l'avant et pris place à côté. Il titilla légèrement les rênes pour faire avancer le cheval. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Ce silence devint pesant, il fallait que je sache.

- _Jacob ?_ Il tourna la tête vers moi. _Vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé quand ton père est allé chez Carlisle ?_

- _Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

- _Bien sûr !_ M'exclamai-je à la limite de l'énervement.

_- Je te préviens, tu ne vas pas aimer et cela va te faire souffrir._

_- Je m'en moque, j'ai besoin de savoir._

_- Très bien, alors comme tu le sais, ce matin, mon père s'est rendu chez ce Cullen avec Jared et Sam, et il lui a parlé des soupçons qu'il avait à son égard à propos de la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils se sont dits, car mon père n'a pas voulu entrer dans les détails, mais il est certain que la jeune femme dont tu parles est bien morte. Je suis désolé Bella._

_- Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment Billy a-t-il pu avaler cela ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien mais il n'a aucun doute à ce sujet et il est sûr et certain que ce n'est pas ce Dr Cullen qui lui a donné la mort. Et mon père te fait passer un nouveau message, comme quoi tu n'as rien à craindre du Dr Cullen tant que tu ne restes pas seule avec lui. Donc apparemment, tu peux continuer à travailler à ses côtés._

- _Je ne peux pas le croire, je vais aller voir Carlisle ! _Il fallait que je vérifie par moi-même.

_- Non !_ Cria-t-il puis il reprit plus doucement :_ Non, tu ne le trouveras pas chez lui, il est parti juste après leur passage et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit de retour lundi comme il te l'a dit car apparemment, il s'en allait assez loin. Voilà Bella, je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais. Essaie d'oublier maintenant cette histoire et passe à autre chose._

- _Oui, je vais essayer, _mentis-je pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- _Ah, encore une dernière chose. Cet après-midi, ton père et le mien ont trouvé dans les bois deux corps. D'après Charlie, ils avaient la même morsure au cou que la jeune femme qu'il a trouvé hier, sauf qu'ils étaient complètement vidés de leur sang. Alors je t'en prie, ne t'aventure jamais seule dans les bois car tu n'y serais pas en sécurité._

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Il descendit mon vélo et alla chercher tous les outils nécessaires et, en deux temps trois mouvements, mon vélo fut réparé.

- _Tu veux entrer ?_ Lui proposai-je au moment où il allait s'en aller.

- _Non, il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe à la réserve car Paul et Embry ont les mêmes symptômes que Jared. Je m'inquiète un peu pour eux._

_- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

_- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, la guérisseuse Quileute s'occupe bien d'eux et toi, va te reposer._

_- Merci Jake de m'avoir ramenée et de t'être encore une fois occupé de mon vélo, remercie Billy également._

Puis il s'en alla.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, je trouvai mon père assis à la table de la cuisine avec des documents à la main. Renée n'était pas encore rentrée.

_- Bonsoir Charlie._

_- Bonsoir Bella._ Il paraissait intrigué. _J'ai fait mes recherches sur Mary Alice Brandon…_

_- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

Il me tendit alors un papier et je restai stupéfaite en lisant ce que c'était.

- _C'est… c'est un certificat de décès ! Mais il est daté de plus d'un an !_

- _Et regarde celui-ci_. Il m'en tendit un autre.

_- C'est un bulletin d'admission à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle._

- _Regarde la date._ Me conseilla-t-il

- _C'est la même date que sur le certificat de décès. Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Eh bien, je me suis rendu cet après-midi à Seattle et j'ai mené mon enquête. Cette fille est restée en réalité environ six mois dans cet hôpital. Sa famille a préféré la déclarer morte à son admission pour ne pas salir leur nom avec cette histoire. Puis elle a disparu ensuite du jour au lendemain. Les médecins pensent qu'un complice l'aurait aidée à s'échapper. Et depuis ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à hier._

_- Que c'est triste pour elle, être rejetée par sa famille, mais pourquoi ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien Bella mais tu as raison, pauvre fille._

Mon père se remit dans ses papiers et je me précipitai vers ma chambre pour prendre la veste d'Edward dans un geste de réconfort. J'humai son odeur qui m'apporta un peu de baume au cœur mais en même temps, un tel vide à l'intérieur. Il me manquait tellement.

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, avec cette sensation de manque qui grandissait de jour en jour.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Quand j'arrivai à la cuisine ce matin-là, mon père était déjà parti. Je préparai mon petit déjeuner et pris le journal de Charlie pour passer le temps, quand tout, autour de moi, se figea. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les mots écrits en caractère gras sur la première page. « Le président Wilson décide de renforcer les bataillons d'hommes en Europe, il prévoit d'en envoyer cinq cent mille avant la fin du mois…en effet, l'offensive allemande vient de pénétrer les premières lignes françaises, il faut donc agir vite… » Oh mon Dieu, non ! Je pensai aussitôt à Edward. Non s'il vous plait, ne l'envoyez pas là-bas, laissez-le près de moi, ne me l'enlevez pas, il est tout pour moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Mon angoisse fut totale. J'eus un nœud au ventre et ne pus plus rien avaler.

Ce fut dans cet état d'angoisse que je me rendis au travail. Cette nouvelle ne quitta pas mes pensées de la journée. Cette attente était insoutenable.

J'enfourchai mon vélo dès que j'eus terminé mon travail et roulai à vive allure pour rentrer à la maison au cas où Edward passerait.

En milieu de parcours, j'entendis un énorme bourdonnement se rapprocher rapidement. Je m'arrêtai sur le côté de la chaussée et me retournai pour voir ce que c'était. Je découvris toute une file d'engins militaires qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils roulaient vite. Je me rangeai rapidement sur le bas côté pour m'éloigner et les laisser me doubler.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je vis défiler devant mes yeux tous ces véhicules, regardant dans chacun d'eux s'il ne se trouvait pas un homme à la chevelure cuivrée et aux yeux verts. Une jeep clôturait le convoi, à l'intérieur deux hommes, mon regard se figea aussitôt sur le passager. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais si, c'était bien lui ! La voiture passa alors devant moi et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Je pus alors lire sur ses lèvres « Bella ».

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9- L'annonce**

En quelques secondes, il passa devant moi, juste le temps de l'apercevoir qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Alors que la jeep prenait de la distance, je la vis ralentir puis s'arrêter soudainement, laissant entendre le bruit des pneus glisser sur la route, stoppés net dans leur course. Edward en sortit, il se tourna vers moi et pressa le pas dans ma direction.

- _Edward !_ Criai-je.

Je lâchai alors mon vélo et courus vers lui. Nous approchions l'un de l'autre très rapidement, pas assez pourtant à mon goût. Je me jetai dans ses bras dès que nos corps entrèrent en contact. Il eut un mouvement de recul pour amortir et freiner ma course, et pour éviter de basculer en arrière. Il me serra contre lui à la limite de ne plus pouvoir respirer et me fit décoller du sol. Quand il me reposa, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément. J'étais aussi avide de ses baisers que lui, l'était des miens. Mon corps fût parcouru de milliers de frissons qui se propagèrent dans les profondeurs de mon être. A ce moment, mon cœur se remplit d'amour, ce vide que je sentais quelques instants plus tôt, au plus profond de moi, avait été comblé. J'avais retrouvé mon souffle de vie. Il m'était revenu.

- _Hum, Bella, comme tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais._ Me murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- _Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, j'avais tellement peur de ne plus te revoir, cette semaine était interminable. _Puis reprenant le cours de mes pensées qui me préoccupaient l'esprit depuis ce matin, je lui demandai. _Edward que se passe-t-il ? Que signifie ce convoi ?_

Il se recula pour me regarder, gardant mon visage entre ses mains. Son sourire s'effaça à ce moment-là. J'appréhendai ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

- _Nous partons. _Lâcha-t-il

_- Comment ? Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Non !_ Dis-je la voix tremblante, mes larmes se formant au bord de mes yeux.

_- Nous devons rejoindre nos camarades en Europe, pour leur apporter notre aide. Ils l'annoncent partout que les Allemands franchissent les lignes françaises .Il faut que nous soyons là-bas le plus tôt possible. Nous réunissons tout le matériel nécessaire pour un départ mercredi prochain. _Il était si sérieux et déterminé dans ses explications.

- _Non,_ dis-je à nouveau incapable de dire autre chose, puis je fondis en sanglots contre son torse.

- _Bella, mon amour, ne pleure pas_. Me supplia-t-il, les lèvres contre mes cheveux, sa souffrance s'entendait dans sa voix.

- _Alors, ne pars pas._ Le suppliai-je en le regardant, voulant graver son visage à jamais dans ma mémoire.

- _Il le faut mais je…_

- _Hum, hum_, un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. C'était Tyler_. Désolé de vous déranger mais, Edward, il faut qu'on rentre à la base._

_- Une minute et j'arrive._ Lui dit-il. Il attendit que celui-ci se fût éloigné pour m'annoncer :_ Bella, j'ai une dernière permission avant mon départ, demain, alors je passerai te voir, nous aurons un peu de temps à nous. A demain. Je t'aime. _Me susurra-t-il près de l'oreille

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, à l'aide de ses pouces. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis sur mes lèvres et s'éloigna.

- _Edward,_ le retins-je par la main, il se retourna et me regarda, _moi aussi je t'aime_. Finis-je par lui avouer. Il fallait qu'il sache que je tenais à lui. Il me sourit alors, m'embrassa fougueusement et s'en alla.

Il fit un dernier geste de la main avant de monter dans la jeep et disparut.

Je me retrouvais à présent seule sur cette route, les joues baignées de larmes. Je restai ainsi un long moment, pour moi le temps s'était arrêté depuis son départ précipité. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser le sens des mots qu'il avait prononcé ou plutôt je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Il partait, en Europe, là où il y avait la guerre et que les soldats se faisaient tuer. Je fondis à nouveau en sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas partir et m'abandonner ici.

Je repris mon vélo, et me dirigeai à nouveau vers la maison, l'esprit perdu dans mes pensées beaucoup plus sombres que ce matin, car ma peur se concrétisait.

J'arrivai enfin chez mes parents, toujours dans le même état, mon père n'était pas encore rentré. Il n'y avait que Renée qui confectionnait ses paniers, elle était assise à la table dos à la porte d'entrée.

- _C'est toi, Bella ?_ Me demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

- _Hum,_ acquiesçai-je, voulant lui cacher ma voix tremblante, _je vais voir Jacob, puis-je utiliser la voiture ?_

- _Bien sûr ma chérie mais ne rentre pas trop tard._

- _Non, non, à ce soir._ Et je filai dans la grange, chercher la Ford.

Sur la route, je ne pouvais pas rouler trop vite car les larmes me brouillaient la vue. J'allais voir Jacob mais je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me rendais chez lui. Il fallait que je le vois, il était peut-être le seul à qui je pouvais me confier.

Je me tenais devant la porte en bois des blacks, j'hésitais à frapper, qu'allait penser Billy en me voyant ainsi ? J'essuyai d'abord mes larmes, fermai les yeux un instant, inspirai à fond et….me retrouvai nez à nez avec Jacob en les rouvrant. Je sursautai surprise de le voir si proche.

- _Tu m'as fait peur, Jake !_ Lui reprochai-je de mauvaise foi_._

- _Mais, que faisais-tu derrière la porte ? Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que j'ai entendu ta voiture s'arrêter!_ Se défendit-il.

_- Hum…_

_- Mais tu as pleuré ?_ S'étonna-t-il, son ton soudain radoucit, en voyant mes yeux tout rouges. _Que se passe-t-il Bella ? _A cette simple question, je sentis de nouveau les larmes déborder de mes yeux. Il me prit par l'épaule et me dit :_ Viens, rentrons._

_- Non…je préfère être dehors_, je ne voulais pas que Billy me voit dans cet état car il en parlerait à mon père et je ne souhaitais pas que mes parents soient au courant du départ d'Edward.

- _Très bien, allons marcher sur la plage_.

Nous marchâmes un long moment en silence, j'étais reconnaissante envers mon ami de ne pas me poser de questions. Il me connaissait si bien.

Nous étions arrivé au bord de l'eau, je regardais le ressac de la mer aller et venir. J'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Demain sera la dernière fois que je verrai Edward, je ne sais combien de temps passera avant qu'il ne revienne, s'il revenait. Une fois encore les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. J'entendis Jacob pousser un énorme soupir.

- _Bon Bella, je n'en peux plus. D'accord il te faut du temps, mais là, j'ai besoin de savoir, si tu veux que je t'aide._

- _Tu ne peux pas m'aider Jake, personne ne le peut…_

- _Alors dis-moi ?_ Ses yeux inquiets m'imploraient, pourquoi le faisais-je souffrir aussi ?

- _Je…je…c'est à propos d'Edward…_

Je le vis aussitôt se contracter et durcir son regard.

- _Il t'a fait du mal ? _S'énerva-t-il.

_- Non, c'est que…il doit partir en Europe…se battre contre les Allemands_, j'avais une boule dans la gorge tellement j'avais du mal à le dire.

- _Et après cela, tu me dis qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal ! Tu as vu dans quel état cela te met ! _Il était en colère.

_- Je t'en prie Jake, comprends-moi, je m'inquiète pour lui, j'ai peur…j'ai peur de le perdre alors que je viens juste de le rencontrer, j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas !_ Et je fondis en sanglots dans ses bras.

- _Bella, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, je comprends que cela te fasse de la peine qu'il soit parti._

_- Il n'est pas encore parti, il s'en va mercredi, je crois. Demain sera la dernière fois que nous nous verrons, il passera me dire au revoir et après…_ Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je pleurais encore et encore, la chemise de Jacob était complètement mouillée, pleine d'auréoles.

Jacob me berça tout en me murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille, comme quoi il reviendrait pour moi, qu'il ne risquerait pas sa vie sachant ce qui l'attendait à son retour. C'était très fair-play de sa part de me dire ces mots, étant donné les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi.

Après avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà tard et qu'il fallait que je rentre. Nous sommes remontés à la réserve et approchions de ma voiture.

_- Merci Jake, pour être toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps_.

Il prit mon menton pour que je le regarde bien en face.

- _Bella, être avec toi, te soutenir et te réconforter ne seront jamais pour moi une perte de temps, et si à n'importe quel moment tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, compris ?_

_- Merci._ Dis-je simplement. Je montai alors dans la voiture pendant que Jake tournait la manivelle pour la mettre en marche.

- _Allez rentre et surtout, ne t'arrête pas en chemin, en aucun cas, car tu sais qu'il y a des ours qui traînent dans les parages._

_- Au revoir Jake._

_- Au revoir Bella, prends soin de toi. _

Je repris le chemin du retour. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui m'inquiétait car je ne souhaitais pas que mes parents me voient pleurer et s'inquiètent pour moi.

De retour à la maison, j'essayai de masquer ma peine en m'occupant du dîner.

Ma mère remarqua quelque chose quand nous fûmes à table avec Charlie.

- _Bella, cela ne va pas ?_

_- Si, tout va très bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée car j'ai eu une grosse journée_. Mentis-je

-_ Alors va te reposer je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle. Allez mange et file dans ta chambre._

Je me dépêchai de manger et montai dans ma chambre pour enfin me laisser aller et enlever ce masque d'indifférence sur mon visage. Je fis une brève toilette et me glissai sous les couvertures.

Une fois seule avec moi-même, la douleur me toucha en plein cœur. J'enfouissais mon visage contre mon oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots afin que Renée et Charlie ne les entendent pas.

Je laissais libre cours à ma peine, ma souffrance et ma peur. J'étais complètement dévastée par cette petite phrase qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête « et s'il ne revenait pas ». Après une bonne partie de la nuit dans cette intenable insomnie, le sommeil vint enfin me chercher pour apaiser ma douleur.

Mais ma quiétude fût de courte durée.

Je revivais cet instant magique dans les airs avec Edward, moi dans ses bras admirant le coucher de soleil. Soudain le ciel s'assombrit. Edward, en tenue d'aviateur, était seul dans son avion. Il allait de gauche à droite comme pour éviter quelque chose. Alors je compris, il était en train d'esquiver des balles. On lui tirait dessus. Deux avions étaient à ses trousses et le mitraillaient. Soudain, Edward fût touché au bras, et une autre balle vint se loger dans le réacteur. Son avion commença à perdre de l'altitude et il s'en dégageait une énorme fumée noire. Il descendait de plus en plus vite vers le sol. Puis ce fût l'impact, suivi aussitôt par une grosse explosion qui dispersa les débris de l'appareil en milliers de morceaux.

- _Non, Edward !_ Criai-je, me redressant dans mon lit, j'étais en sueur, complètement paniquée.

Ma mère entra en trombe dans ma chambre et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

- _Chut, ma puce, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar_. Me dit-elle en me berçant.

Elle m'aida à reprendre le sens de la réalité : Edward n'était pas mort, il était encore ici, il n'était pas parti, pas encore. Je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement.

- _Ça__ va mieux ?_ Me demanda Renée.

-_ Oui, merci, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve._ Lui répondis-je

- _Tu veux en parler ?_

_- Non, non, ce n'était pas important._

_- Je t'ai pourtant entendu crier « Edward » ?_ Insista-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- _Maman, je ne souhaite pas en parler._

_- D'accord, bonne nuit, ma chérie, rendors-toi._

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'en alla. Quant à moi, je ne refermai pas l'œil de la nuit.

Quand l'aube pointa, j'avais pris une décision. Il ne pouvait pas partir et me laisser seule. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais s'il venait à disparaître, je ne pourrai pas survivre. Alors j'allais mettre en pratique les sollicitations d'Elisabeth. Je lui demanderai de rester pour moi, quitte à aller jusqu'au chantage, j'étais prête à tout pour le retenir et le garder près de moi.

C'était déterminée et pleine d'espoir que je me levai et tirai mes rideaux. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient et le poids qui pesait si lourd dans mon cœur s'était allégé.

Je profitai de cette belle matinée pour aller me promener à la lisière des bois, derrière la maison, et j'établissais mon stratagème pour empêcher Edward de partir, le convaincre de rester.

Au bout d'environ une heure, je me décidai à retourner à la maison, pour pouvoir me préparer avant l'arrivée de mon Apollon.

Il me restait quelques mètres à parcourir avant de sortir des bois, quand j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture se rapprocher. Mon cœur se mit aussitôt à battre plus vite. Etait-ce Edward qui arrivait déjà ?

J'accélérai le pas en faisant attention à ne pas me prendre de racines d'arbre avec ma maladresse légendaire. Je ne voulais pas arriver devant lui blessée et pleine de terre, de quoi aurais-je l'air !

Je commençai à apercevoir la maison, et quelques mètres plus bas sur le côté de celle-ci, se trouvait la Bugatti d'Edward. Il était en train d'en sortir, il portait son bel uniforme qu'il avait lors de notre rencontre, il était beau. Mon pouls s'accéléra. J'allai sortir des bois pour le retrouver, quand je vis Jacob arriver vers lui. Mais que faisait-il ici, celui-là ? Je décidai donc de me cacher derrière un arbre pour savoir ce que mon meilleur ami lui voulait.

Edward remarqua Jacob qui se dirigeait vers lui, il l'attendit donc.

- _Je peux te parler ?_ Lui demanda Jake sans un salut.

- _Bonjour Jacob, je t'écoute._ Lui répondit Edward toujours très courtois.

_- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Pour être honnête et franc, je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi heureuse que ses deux dernières semaines…_

- _C'est tout ce que je souhaite, son bonheur…_ Jacob le stoppa d'un geste de la main

- _Je n'ai pas fini. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse mais à l'inverse je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malheureuse qu'hier. Elle, qui est forte et fière, était complètement effondrée et déprimée._

_- Je ne…_

_- Je n'ai pas encore terminé_. S'énerva-t-il levant le ton. _Pourquoi l'avoir séduit lâchement, si tu savais qu'un jour prochain tu risquais de partir ? Tu lui fais énormément de mal en la quittant et cela, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu ne la mérites pas. Tout ce que tu mérites c'est une bonne correction._

_- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi Jacob, cela blesserait Bella_.

- _Ça__ te va bien de dire cela,_ ricana mon meilleur ami, _alors que tu la rends malheureuse. Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'approcher._

- _Je l'aime._ Lâcha Edward.

A ce moment, je ne pus croire ce que je vis, Jake envoya son poing dans la mâchoire d'Edward qui fit un bon en arrière sous le choc et atterri la hanche contre le capot de sa voiture qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- _Non !_ Criai-je à ce moment-là en courant vers Edward et en fusillant Jacob du regard. _Edward comment te sens-tu ?_ Lui demandai-je une fois à ses côtés. J'examinai son visage, sa lèvre saignait. Je pris alors mon mouchoir dans ma poche et le tamponna contre sa bouche. Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour stopper mon geste.

- _Ce n'est rien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas._ Me rassura-t-il. Je me tournai alors vers Jake.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, tu es fou ou quoi ?_

- _Bien sûr, tu prends sa défense, c'est lui qui te blesse et c'est à moi que tu en veux._

_- Cela n'a rien à voir. Tu…tu viens de le frapper !_ Lui criai-je.

_- Bella, calme toi,_ me demanda Edward en posant une main sur mon épaule_, il a raison, je t'ai blessée et je m'en excuse._

- _Cela ne sert à rien de s'excuser, c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé se comporter en « gentleman », tu es vraiment pitoyable. Je pensais que tu étais bien élevé mais je vois que tes parents ont failli à ton éducation envers les demoiselles. _

Edward fronça les sourcils et resserra le poing.

- _Fais attention à ce que tu dis, laisse mes parents en dehors de cela._

- _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ton père se retourne dans sa tombe en te voyant agir ainsi ?_

En l'espace d'une seconde, Edward me poussa sur le côté et fondit sur Jake, abattant son poing droit directement sur son nez. Il le prit par le col de la chemise, le laissant à peine toucher terre. Edward était hors de lui dans une colère noire. Il fallait qu'il se calme car je commençai à avoir peur pour mon meilleur ami, même s'il le méritait.

- _Edward, je t'en prie, arrête_.

Il relâcha aussitôt Jacob, puis me fit face.

- _Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter…_

_- Tu m'as cassé le nez !_ Se plaignit Jake en levant la tête pour empêcher le sang de couler.

- _Jacob, tu l'as bien cherché !_ Lui lançai-je toujours furieuse._ Edward, viens je vais te soigner,_ puis regardant mon ami à nouveau,_ tu veux que je regarde ton nez ?_

- _Non, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi tout seul. _Il se mit alors à courir et grimpa sur sa monture que je venais juste de remarquer, puis il disparu au galop à travers les bois.

- _Je suis désolée Edward, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait réagi comme cela_…

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et rapprocha son visage près du mien.

- _Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais réagi de la même façon._ Murmura-t-il

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son haleine commença à m'envoûter et je me pressai un peu plus contre lui, j'en voulais toujours plus. Il eut soudain un mouvement de recul, sa lèvre le faisait souffrir.

- _Oh, excuse-moi, je n'y pensais plus._ Dans les bras d'Edward de toute façon, je ne pensais à rien à part à lui, tout ce qui m'entourait disparaissait. _Viens, je vais nettoyer ta blessure_.

Nous passâmes la porte de la maison, Charlie et Renée nous accueillirent.

- _Edward, _le salua mon père_, je ne savais pas que tu devais passer aujourd'hui ?_ J'avais complètement oublié de les prévenir.

_- Bonjour Charlie, Renée._ Edward me regarda ne sachant quoi répondre à la question de mon père.

- _Je...j'ai croisé Edward hier en rentrant du travail, il m'a averti qu'il passerait…_Expliquai-je

- _En effet, je viens vous dire au revoir car nous partons avec toute notre escadrille en Europe, la semaine prochaine._ Malgré le fait que j'étais déjà au courant, cette nouvelle me déchira le cœur, j'espérai et priai pour que mes arguments soient assez convaincants pour qu'il change d'avis.

- _Hum, je m'en doutais un peu quand j'ai lu les nouvelles du journal d'hier._

_- Oh mon dieu, quelle triste nouvelle vous nous annoncez là Edward_. Ma mère était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. J'aurais préféré que mes parents ne sachent rien mais comment le leur cacher.

- _Que vous êtes-vous fait à la lèvre ?_ Interrogea Charlie en lui indiquant sa bouche.

_- Oh, une maladresse_, leur répondit-il en passant sa main derrière sa tête un peu gêné_, le vent a fait voler ma casquette au pied de ma voiture, quand je me suis baissé pour la ramasser je me suis pris la portière en pleine bouche._ Je me mis à rire de son mensonge, Edward maladroit, ce n'était pas possible mais j'étais reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas dit la vérité car je ne voulais pas non plus que mes parents apprennent l'antagonisme qui existait entre Jacob et lui.

- _Assieds-toi Edward, je vais te soigner_. Je lui indiquai le sofa et j'allai chercher le matériel nécessaire.

Mon père continua de lui poser des questions pendant que je m'occupais de lui.

- _Vous partez avec combien d'hommes ?_

- _Wilson en prévoit cinq cent mille dans tout le pays. Ici à Forks, tous les militaires de la base seront envoyés, nous sommes environ trois cent cinquante._ Edward répondit à Charlie tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je lui tenais le menton d'une main et nettoyais la plaie de l'autre. Je sentis la chaleur envahir mon visage sous l'insistance de son regard. Il sourit quand il vit ma réaction.

- _Eh bien Edward, j'espère que tu seras de retour au plus tôt et fais attention à toi. Je dois partir faire une ronde dans les bois avec mon adjoint pour traquer la bête._

- _La bête ?_ L'interrogea Edward.

- _On pense à un ours, elle a déjà fait trois victimes en les mordant à la gorge. Elle s'abreuve de leur sang sauf pour une, que j'ai retrouvé vivante et que Bella et le Dr Cullen ont essayé de sauver mais sans succès._ A l'évocation d'Alice, mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais toujours pas fait la lumière sur sa disparition et j'avoue qu'avec le départ d'Edward, je l'avais un peu mise de côté.

- _Comme c'est étrange pour un animal de se comporter ainsi. _Remarqua-t-il.

_- Oui, c'est vrai. En tout cas, Bella, interdiction d'aller te promener dans les bois, c'est trop dangereux._

- _Oui Charlie. Fais attention à toi. _Il acquiesça_._

- _Je vous laisse_. Puis il s'approcha d'Edward, lui tendant la main que celui-ci serra. _Bon courage Edward et que Dieu vous garde._

- _Merci, Chef Swan_. Et il s'en fût.

Voir Charlie dire au revoir à Edward me déchira le cœur, je ne pourrai jamais lui dire adieu et le laisser partir. Ce serait au-dessus de mes forces.

- _Tu vas bien, Bella ?_ Il me sortit de mes songes et il me fixait comme s'il cherchait à connaître mes pensées.

- _Oui, ça va_.

- _Je peux t'emmener avec moi dès maintenant ?_ Me demanda-t-il, et il se rapprocha de moi pour murmurer à mon oreille. _Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, je ne veux pas laisser s'échapper une seule seconde sans ta compagnie aujourd'hui._

- _Ok, je vais me préparer et je reviens._

- _Fais vite._

Je ramassai mon matériel, je fis une brève toilette, enfilai ma jupe beige et mon chemisier blanc, et j'étais de retour près de mon Apollon.

Je prévins ma mère que nous sortions. Elle était très peinée du départ d'Edward et le lui en fit part en lui disant de prendre soin de lui et de revenir très vite.

Nous avions à peine entamé le chemin qui menait à la route principale qu'Edward me demanda :

- _Alors Bella, où souhaites-tu aller ? C'est toi qui décides aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir_. Il était de bonne humeur malgré son départ imminent, comment faisait-il ?

- _Si tu souhaites vraiment me faire plaisir, alors ne t'en vas pas_. Lâchai-je un peu de mauvaise foi.

Il me regarda les sourcils froncés, il n'appréciait pas ma requête.

-_ S'il te plait Bella, je t'ai déjà expliqué mes raisons_. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts_. Alors dis-moi, où veux-tu que l'on aille ?_

- _Emmène-moi où tu voudras, l'endroit m'importe peu, du moment que je sois avec toi_. C'était vrai, l'endroit n'avait pas d'importance car il était mon « chez moi ».

- _Très bien alors ça te dit de retourner à la clairière ?_ Il retrouvait sa jovialité.

- _Très bonne idée, j'y ai de très bons souvenirs…Mais tu ne vas pas voir ta mère ? _Il fallait bien qu'il lui annonce son prochain départ.

- _Je suis passé la voir tôt ce matin, Tyler m'a déposé avec la Jeep pour que je récupère ma voiture._

- _Et comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? _J'imaginai très bien qu'elle n'avait pas sauté au plafond.

- _On va dire comme toi._ Hésita-t-il_._

- _Tu ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait te voir aussi, aujourd'hui, et profiter de ta présence ? _Je ne voulais pas me montrer égoïste et garder Edward pour moi seule, surtout maintenant que je connaissais l'attachement d'Elisabeth pour son fils.

- _Je la verrai ce soir, pour l'instant elle se repose car elle se sentait un peu lasse_.

Nous arrivions devant la maison des Masen, Edward me fit entrer.

- _Fais comme chez toi, je vais me changer. _Il monta à l'étage pendant que je m'asseyais sur le sofa dans le hall d'entrée. Je me tenais face au portrait d'Edward senior.

Des bruits de pas pressés me sortirent de ma contemplation, je vis Trudy courir devant moi avec une bassine d'eau, elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

- _Bonjour Trudy_. La saluai-je. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

- _Oh excusez-moi mademoiselle Bella, je ne vous avais pas vu._

- _Vous avez l'air pressé ? _Constatai-je.

- _Oui, c'est Madame, elle ne se sent pas très bien. _Se justifia-t-elle.

- _Edward m'a dit qu'elle était un peu fatiguée_.

- _En effet, mais elle pleure beaucoup le prochain départ de Monsieur Edward, ce qui lui donne de la fièvre_. Pauvre Elisabeth, je comprenais complètement sa peine.

_- Il faut prévenir Edward,_ proposai-je.

- _Oh non, surtout pas, Madame nous a fait promettre de ne pas lui en parler car elle ne veut pas qu'il se culpabilise. Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plaît, promettez-le moi ?_

- _D'accord Trudy, je ne dirai rien à Edward, promis._

_- Me dire quoi ? _Edward se tenait au milieu des marches. Il avait troqué son uniforme pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige, nous étions assortis.

La servante me regarda paniquée.

- _Je m'en occupe, Trudy, vous pouvez continuer vos tâches._

Elle partit sans plus attendre et se faufila dans les escaliers, passant à côté d'Edward sans le regarder. Celui-ci venait d'atteindre la dernière marche et avançait vers moi.

- _Je t'écoute Bella, qu'est-ce que tu ne dois pas me dire ? _M'interrogea-t-il.

- _Désolée, j'ai promis, je ne dirai rien. _Cela me chagrinait un peu de devoir lui cacher l'état de sa mère.

_- Tu paris que je te fais parler_. Me taquina-t-il les yeux pleins de malice.

- _Essaie toujours_. Entrais-je dans son jeu.

Il s'approcha alors tout près, il posa une main sur le bas de mon dos pour m'attirer à lui. Il souleva mon menton avec sa main libre et pénétra dans mes yeux, de son regard d'émeraude. Il se pencha tout doucement près de mes lèvres, je sentis son souffle contre ma bouche.

- _Dis-moi ton secret, jeune demoiselle Swan_, chuchota-t-il.

- _Jamais, je tiendrai ma promesse._ Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- _Crois-tu ?_ Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes quand il me parla.

- _J'en suis certaine_.

- _Hum, dommage._ Il s'éloigna alors soudainement et se dirigea vers le fond de la maison.

- _Non, tu ne peux pas faire cela, c'est de la torture Edward !_ Le réprimandai-je, frustrée.

Il me regarda, souleva un sourcil et continua son chemin.

- _Eh bien Bella, tu vas rester plantée ici longtemps ?_ Il me tendit la main derrière lui pour que je le rejoigne. J'accourus vers lui, et pris sa main. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers les écuries.

- _Nous allons prendre seulement Titan, comme ça avec ta jupe tu pourras monter en amazone devant moi_.

Il sella son cheval, monta dessus puis me souleva pour me placer devant lui. Je me retrouvai entre ses jambes, enlacée contre lui. Il fit avancer Titan au pas, j'étais bercée contre son torse et les battements de son cœur parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles, c'était le plus beau son que je pouvais entendre, il était vivant et avec moi. J'étais bien et je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour rester avec lui éternellement.

Nous arrivâmes dans la clairière. Edward me fit descendre puis me rejoignit et alla attacher sa monture à un arbre. Comme la dernière fois, il installa une couverture par terre sur laquelle nous nous installâmes. Assis entre ses jambes, ses bras m'enlaçant, je me laissai aller contre lui.

- _Alors dis-moi ton secret._ Me susurra-t-il, ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

- _Edward, je ne dirai rien même sous la torture_. Plaisantai-je.

- _Alors j'abandonne car c'est moi que cela torture._ Il fit pivoter ma tête vers lui et prit mes lèvres, d'abord délicatement puis plus intensément.

- _Tes baisers vont me manquer._ Me murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Mon cœur se fissura sur ces simples mots qui me ramenèrent sur terre. Le moment était venu de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je le repoussai légèrement de la main et me tournai complètement vers lui pour lui faire face.

- _Edward, il faut que je te parle._

- _Je t'écoute._

- _Ne pars pas là bas…_Lâchai-je.

- _Bella, tu ne vas pas recommencer !_ Il était exaspéré.

- _Je t'en prie, écoute moi._ Il hocha la tête. _Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Tu étais en avion et étais abattu en vol avant de te cracher au sol. J'ai crié quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais mal car je croyais que tu étais mort. Je souffre de la peur de te perdre. Si tu venais à disparaître, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens._

-_ Jacob avait raison, je te fais souffrir, je ne te mérite pas. _Se lamenta-t-il.

Je posai mon doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, je voulais continuer mon plaidoyer.

- _Edward, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé de toute ma vie et je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève_.

- _Bella, tu es ma raison de vivre et tu es mon souffle de vie, je vais revenir, je te le promets._

- _Tu n'en sais rien Edward, là-bas les soldats se font tuer. Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi, n'y vas pas ._Le suppliai-je.

- _Je ne peux pas Bella._ Souffla-t-il torturé.

- _Dans ce cas, je pars aussi. Je vais en Europe_. Décrétai-je.

-_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, l'armée n'acceptera jamais de t'emmener._

_- Peut-être pas l'armée mais si je m'engage à la Croix Rouge en tant qu'infirmière bénévole, ils m'enverront là-bas, ainsi je serai près de toi._

_- C'est hors de question, c'est trop dangereux. _Se fâcha-t-il.

_- Parce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi ? _Répondis-je.

_- Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis un soldat._

_- Peu importe, si tu pars, je pars. _Insistai-je

_- C'est du chantage, Bella._

_- Je sais, mais il est hors de question que je sois éloignée de toi. Plutôt mourir qu'être loin de toi._

Je le faisais souffrir et ça me torturait de lui infliger cela, mais j'étais égoïste et je ne voulais penser qu'à moi, qu'à nous et notre avenir.

- _Bella, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi._ _De toutes les choses que je pourrai faire pour toi, il faut que tu me demandes cela. Mais je ne peux pas, pour les raisons que tu connais. Et même si je voulais rester, je ne pourrais pas. Je me suis engagé, j'ai prêté serment, je ne peux pas faire machine arrière et me dérober maintenant. Je serai considéré comme un déserteur. Dans certains pays, on fusille les déserteurs, dans notre pays, je pourrai être emprisonné pour désertion._

Tous mes espoirs s'écroulèrent devant ses arguments. Je compris à ce moment-là que j'avais perdu le combat, qu'il allait bien partir et m'abandonner. Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui montaient au bord de mes yeux, je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

Il me tendit les bras et me serra contre lui, je laissai libre cours à ma peine, déversant des torrents de larmes malgré les mots réconfortants d'Edward. Après un long moment, quand je fus un peu apaisée, il se leva et m'intima de faire de même.

- _Mon amour, sèche tes larmes et regarde-moi_.

Je redressai la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux, il était sérieux et il avait l'air déterminé. Il prit ma main qu'il emprisonna dans les siennes.

- _Bella, je t'aime, et je te fais le serment de continuer à t'aimer n'importe où que j'aille. Tu seras dans mon cœur et dans mon âme à chaque instant. Je reviendrai vers toi, vivant, je t'en fais la promesse. _

Il fourragea dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un écrin.

- _Oh mon dieu_, dis-je en voyant la petite boite. Je portai instinctivement mon autre main à mon cœur, m'assurant qu'il n'allait pas défaillir.

Il se baissa, posant un genou à terre. Il ouvrit l'écrin dans lequel se trouvait une magnifique bague. Elle était fine et en or, bordée de diamants qui étincelaient et entouraient le cœur ovale. Il la retira de son support et reprit ma main.

- _Bella, tu es la personne la plus précieuse que j'ai sur cette terre. Tu es mon soleil. Tu as guéri mes peines et tu as rempli mon cœur d'amour. Je t'offre cette bague en gage de mon amour pour toi et de la promesse que je reviendrai pour toi. A mon retour, je demanderai ta main à ton père et on ne se quittera jamais plus. Cette bague est la promesse que le meilleur reste à venir._ Il intensifia son regard et se concentra. _Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais, Edward me demandait de m'unir à lui, de nous lier l'un à l'autre à jamais. Les larmes commencèrent à nouveau à couler sur mes joues. Lui n'avait pas bougé, attendant ma réponse.

- _Oui, bien sûr que j'accepte de t'épouser Edward. _

Son visage s'illumina et il enfila la bague à mon doigt. Il se redressa, plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira à lui, approchant ses lèvres des miennes, dans un baiser plein d'amour, d'espoir et de tendresse.

J'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'avais besoin de le toucher, de le sentir près de moi tant que cela était possible. J'entrouvris ma bouche pour laisser passer ma langue qui alla caresser la sienne. Notre baiser devint plus passionné et plus fougueux. Tout doucement nous nous laissâmes emporter par nos émotions et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés par terre. Je me pressai contre lui, avide de toutes ces sensations que me faisaient connaître ses baisers.

Sa main caressa mes cheveux, et l'autre frôla tout d'abord ma nuque, puis glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour atterrir sur ma cuisse. Les miennes glissèrent sur son torse et instinctivement enlevèrent les boutons de sa chemise. Peut-être qu'il ne me repousserait pas cette fois-ci.

- _Bella, _murmura-t-il_, il faut que l'on arrête avant que je ne sois plus capable de me contrôler et qu'on ne fasse une bêtise._ Il prit mes poignets et stoppa mon geste.

Il me regardait intensément, ses yeux reflétaient le désir. Alors je me lançai.

- _Edward, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

- _Bien sûr, tu le sais déjà._

_- Alors peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?_

- _Ce que tu voudras._ Répondit-il, attendant la suite.

- _Aime-moi, fais-moi ce cadeau_.

Au début, il ne comprit pas, puis le sens de mes mots fît jour dans son esprit.

- _Bella, nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne te volerai pas ta vertu de cette façon. Tu mérites mieux. Tu ne veux pas que l'on attende le mariage ?_

- _Pour moi, nous sommes déjà liés l'un à l'autre, nous venons de nous le promettre, le passage devant le prête n'est qu'une formalité, et je ne pourrai pas attendre ton retour. Je te veux toi, maintenant, je t'appartiens, jusqu'à ma mort. Je t'en prie accorde-moi au moins cela_.

- _Moi aussi je suis à toi, ma vie t'appartient déjà et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle_. Murmura-t-il. Il m'embrassa passionnément, il avait rendu les armes et abandonné la partie.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – À fleur de peau**

Nous nous pressions l'un contre l'autre, avides de nos baisers. J'avais un tel besoin de lui, de le sentir toujours plus près de moi, en moi, de me fondre en lui, je le désirais si fort.

Je me redressai, me mettant à genoux pour reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée. Je retirai les boutons de sa chemise, il s'assit aussi pour m'aider à la faire glisser le long de ses bras, il se retrouva en maillot. Celui-ci moulait son torse, faisant ressortir ses pectoraux musclés, il avait un corps de rêve.

De son côté, il fit la même chose en s'attaquant à mon chemisier. Le simple effleurement de ses mains près de ma poitrine me fit frissonner. Il s'appliqua sur chaque bouton, prenant son temps et m'embrassant en même temps. Quand il eut terminé, il le retira mettant à nu mes épaules et dévoilant le haut de mon corset. Il caressa mon visage de ses doigts, il les laissa glisser à la base de mon cou puis continua sur mes épaules avant d'effleurer mes bras. A son contact, mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler.

- _Tu as froid ?_ Chuchota-t-il.

- _Non,_ répondis-je, me perdant dans le vert de ses yeux.

- _Tu as peur._ Affirma-t-il. _Tu n'es pas prête._ Il retira ses mains.

- _Non, Edward,_ le retins-je en attrapant sa main, _je n'ai pas peur_. _J'ai seulement…c'est juste que…je n'ai jamais…tu comprends._

_- Bella, je ne voudrais pas t'inciter à faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de faire quoi que ce soit parce que je dois partir. _Me rassura-t-il_._

Je posai mon doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence, il devait cesser de chercher à me faire changer d'avis. Je pris sa main et la dirigeai vers mon corps au niveau de ma hanche, l'incitant à me toucher. Je sentis la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de ma jupe. Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien.

- _Offre-moi ce moment, que je puisse le graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je veux que ce soit toi pour ma première fois et pour toutes les autres, il n'y aura que toi et personne d'autre, je t'attendrai. Ceci est ma promesse. Edward, touche-moi, pose tes mains sur moi et aime-moi. _

Il me regarda intensément imprimant mes mots dans son esprit. Sa main qui se trouvait sur ma hanche, se mit à bouger et glissa vers la fermeture éclair de ma jupe, il l'ouvrit faisant tomber le vêtement le long de mes cuisses pour arriver à mes genoux. Je me soulevai légèrement pour l'aider à la retirer complètement. Je ne portais plus, à ce moment-là, que mon corset qui m'arrivait dans le bas de mes cuisses.

Je posai délicatement mes mains sur sa taille, attrapant le bas de son maillot pour le soulever et le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Il était torse nu à présent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher son torse si bien dessiné, avec ses pectoraux si fermes. J'avais rêvé de le faire dès notre première rencontre lors de la visite médicale quand je l'avais vu en caleçon. Je sentis les battements de son cœur s'affoler sous mes paumes. Ses yeux étaient pleins de désirs.

Mes mains glissèrent sur sa peau, caressant chaque muscle. J'atteignis plus bas la ceinture de son pantalon. Je défis le fermoir et m'attaquai aussitôt au bouton. Il m'aida à le retirer complètement, enlevant au passage chaussures et chaussettes, ne gardant pour le moment que son caleçon blanc.

Nous nous tenions à genoux l'un contre l'autre, la bouche d'Edward se plaqua contre la mienne avec un besoin vital, une faim jamais rassasiée. Ses mains caressèrent mes cheveux, les repoussant de mes épaules pour les faire glisser derrière mes oreilles, découvrant ainsi ma nuque. Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur mon cou, allumant avec sa bouche un tison brûlant. D'un geste doux, il fit glisser les bretelles de mon corset sur ma peau laiteuse, dévoilant par la même occasion ma modeste poitrine. Il acheva de retirer ce vêtement, dernier rempart à ma nudité, puis il se recula pour me regarder. Il me dévorait littéralement du regard, je sentis brusquement le rouge me monter aux joues, personne ne m'avait regardée ainsi, personne ne m'avait vue nue.

- _Dieu, que tu es belle, mon amour._ Exhala-t-il dans un chuchotement émerveillé.

Je souris timidement à ce compliment qui me flattait. Il dénoua alors son caleçon et s'en débarrassa prestement. Il se tenait devant moi, sa virilité si fièrement dressée.

A présent nous étions nus, tous les deux, face à face. Il nous fit basculer sur le côté, nous retrouvant allongés sur la couverture. Edward se rapprocha de mon visage, son souffle tout près de ma bouche. Il se pencha au dessus de mon corps, son torse frôlant ma poitrine. Je sentis la froideur de sa plaque militaire effleurer ma peau. Je saisis l'objet d'un doigt et fis pression dessus pour que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, qu'il butina. Sa bouche glissa ensuite tout près de mon oreille par laquelle j'entendis ces mots qui avaient le don de me toucher en plein cœur « _je t'aime_ ». Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin en se nichant dans mon cou pour tracer un sillon brûlant à la base de ma gorge. Elles glissèrent ensuite au centre de ma poitrine, effleurant au passage mes seins dont la pointe se dressa sous ce contact sensuel. Sa bouche atteignit mon nombril qu'il titilla de la langue. Mon corps ondulait sous ses caresses. Chaque toucher, chaque baiser était un mélange de douceur et de tendresse. Ses mains caressèrent mes épaules puis descendirent sur mes bras pour s'arrêter sur mes hanches et à la naissance de mes cuisses. Il releva une de mes jambes qu'il écarta et déposa ses lèvres à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, marquant ma peau au fer rouge.

Mon cœur battait la chamade sous le poids de toutes ces sensations que je découvrais au fur et à mesure qu'Edward explorait mon corps. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux. Ses mains remontèrent pour englober mes seins, puis sa bouche se posa sur mes mamelons, les titillant avec sa langue pour les faire durcir. Je sentis son sexe se frotter contre ma cuisse. Je multipliais les caresses sur chaque parcelle de son corps, passant de son torse, à son dos pour descendre sur ses fesses si fermes que j'avais tant désiré toucher.

Il remonta au niveau de mon visage et plaça son corps au dessus du mien, écartant au passage mes jambes pour se nicher entre elles. Sa virilité dressée se trouvait à la porte de mon intimité. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort envoyant de violentes pulsations dans mes tympans. Mon corps tout entier frissonnait d'excitation, je n'en pouvais plus, j'en voulais plus, cette partie nichée dans mon bas ventre avait besoin de lui, de le sentir en moi. C'était une véritable torture.

- _Edward, met fin à ce supplice, _le suppliai-je en susurrant d'une voix suave.

Ses yeux d'émeraude enivrés par le désir s'encrèrent dans les miens.

- _Tu es sûre, Bella, que c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? _Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et d'ailleurs je ne le souhaitais pas.

Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne et me collai à lui en guise de réponse. Il répondit à mon baiser si avidement qu'on aurait dit qu'il sombrait dans la folie, qu'il se libérait enfin de toutes les barrières qu'il s'était imposé. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure, l'incitant à s'ouvrir pour rejoindre la mienne. Quand elles se rencontrèrent, elles s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel. J'étais totalement à sa merci, emprisonnée dans un tourbillon de sensations qui me mettaient au supplice.

- _Je vais peut-être te faire mal, mon amour…_Murmura-t-il, toujours prévenant même en cet instant passionnel.

A ce moment, j'ouvris grand les yeux, surprise par ce mélange de douleur à l'intérieur de mon corps et de plaisir intense de pouvoir enfin le sentir en moi. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour me laisser le temps de m'accoutumer à sa présence. Il m'embrassa tendrement, goûtant à chaque parcelle de mon visage comme s'il souhaitait effacer la douleur. Celle-ci s'estompa peu à peu, je commençai alors à onduler légèrement sous lui, avide de le sentir plus profondément en moi. Il entama un léger va et viens tout en sensualité, allant d'abord doucement puis accélérant le rythme suivant mes réactions par lesquelles je lui montrais que j'avais envie de lui et aimais ce qu'il me faisait découvrir.

Nos corps enlacés ne faisaient plus qu'un. Cette avalanche de sensations me faisait gémir entre ses bras. Je m'accrochais à lui, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos, je le serrais tellement fort sous la violence de la passion qui m'assaillait. Mon corps se cambrait sous celui d'Edward. Il attrapa mes mains pour les poser de chaque côté de ma tête et entrelaça nos doigts. Je le sentais aller et venir en moi toujours plus profondément jusqu'à cette explosion, cette délivrance qui me fit trembler de tout mon être. Edward atteignit cette extase au même moment quand je le sentis se libérer en moi.

Il se laissa retomber contre moi posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous étions pantelants et essoufflés par cette union si sacrée à mes yeux. J'étais heureuse. J'avais entendu parler de l'amour mais rien ne ressemblait à mes attentes, c'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais espéré. Il m'avait comblée en se donnant à moi.

Il roula sur le côté et m'attira contre lui tout en nous enroulant dans la couverture. Peu à peu, nos respirations reprirent leur rythme normal.

- _Tu vas bien, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal_ ? S'inquiéta-t-il, son visage enfouit dans mes cheveux.

Je fis non de la tête, incapable de parler mais me collant encore plus dans ses bras. Il me serra alors plus fort, déposant un baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi sans rien dire, écoutant seulement le chant des oiseaux, l'eau tomber de la cascade. Ma main joua machinalement avec la plaque militaire d'Edward, posée sur son torse, sur laquelle était gravée « MASEN Edward, matricule n°174981, US Army, 23ème régiment », puis mon regard se porta sur ma main ou plutôt ce qui ornait mon doigt, cette bague qui signifiait notre engagement l'un envers l'autre, nous étions fiancés.

-_ Quand je lui ai fait part de mes intentions à ton égard, ma mère m'a confié cette bague pour que je puisse te l'offrir._ M'expliqua-t-il en voyant mon admiration pour ce bijou.

-_ Comment ? Cette bague appartient à Elisabeth mais elle voudra sûrement la récupérer._ Répondis-je.

- _Non, elle est à toi. Toi qui porteras bientôt le nom des Masen. Cette bague est léguée de génération en génération aux épouses de la famille, elle te revient donc de droit. Mais si elle ne te plait pas, je t'en achèterai une autre à mon retour_. Proposa-t-il.

- _Tu es fou, elle est sublime cette bague et elle a tellement de signification pour toi et ta famille que je suis honorée de la porter. Merci Edward. _Je lui souris.

- _Merci à toi_. Me répondit-il, me rendant mon sourire.

Il m'embrassa, tenant mon visage entre ses mains. Il se redressa ensuite, m'incitant à m'asseoir aussi et attrapa le sac qui était à côté de nous.

- _Tu as faim ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

A sa question, nous entendîmes mon ventre émettre d'énormes gargouillements, nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire.

- _On dirait que oui._ Commenta-t-il.

Il sortit alors du sac du pain, du jambon enveloppé dans un torchon et du fromage avec une bouteille de vin rouge.

Il me servit d'abord puis me tendit un verre. Nous étions toujours enroulés dans la couverture.

Après le repas, je fis une brève toilette près de la rivière portant uniquement sur le dos la chemise d'Edward, je revins vers lui et m'allongeai sur la couverture à son côté. Il avait ramassé notre pique-nique et remit son pantalon. Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux et il se mit à me caresser les cheveux, je fermai alors les yeux.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cet avion avec Edward, nous souriant l'un l'autre, puis tout à coup tout s'assombrit, Edward touché au bras et l'avion qui s'écrase au sol.

- _Non Edward !_ Criai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je sentis aussitôt une main chaude sur ma joue qui me caressait.

- _Je suis là, mon amour. _Me rassura-t-il de son beau ténor

Je tournai mon visage vers lui, il était bien là en chair et en os, ses beaux yeux verts me regardaient. J'avais dû m'assoupir.

- _Encore ce cauchemar._ Dis-je en me pelotonnant contre lui. Je remarquai alors que j'étais enveloppée dans la couverture et qu'il avait remis son maillot ainsi que ses chaussures.

- _Ce cauchemar dans lequel je suis ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

- _Edward, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

- _Bella, je te promets d'être très prudent, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. _Il me donna un baiser et se leva_. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, il va falloir qu'on rentre avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit. Je m'éloigne un peu pour te laisser un peu d'intimité afin que tu puisses te rhabiller._

- _Merci,_ lui dis-je, reconnaissante qu'il respecte ma pudeur malgré que nous venions de nous donner l'un à l'autre.

Je le vis disparaître derrière les arbres. Je retirai sa chemise que j'humai au passage, m'imprégnant de son odeur. J'enfilai rapidement mon corset ainsi que ma jupe. Je terminai de remettre les derniers boutons de mon chemisier quand j'entendis un bruit de feuillage derrière moi. Il devait être de retour. Je me retournai donc vers lui. Soudain, je sursautai et poussai un cri quand je vis devant moi un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains coupés ras. Il portait une chemise blanche toute fripée et sale, et un pantalon noir dans le même état. Il était pieds nus.

- _Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là, une belle demoiselle très appétissante. _Ricana-t-il

Je reculai de quelques pas, cet homme me faisait peur, il avait la peau blafarde et il me fixait de ses yeux rouge sang.

- _Bella !_ Entendis-je Edward m'appeler et courir vers moi. Il se plaça directement devant moi face à cet homme, utilisant son corps comme bouclier, il encercla ma taille pour me garder derrière lui.

_- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?_ Lui demanda-t-il méfiant.

- _Ah, toujours ces mêmes questions_. Répondit-il.

Soudain, une jeune femme arriva et se plaça à côté de l'homme. Elle avait une tignasse d'une teinte rouge flamboyante parsemée de feuilles mortes et elle était pieds nus elle aussi.

- _Hum, James, je vois que tu as trouvé de la chair fraîche. _Lui dit-elle en se collant à lui et en l'embrassant de manière indécente.

- _Tu aimes ? Je les ai flairés de loin, surtout la fille._ Il me fixait à nouveau comme s'il allait me sauter dessus. Edward resserra son étreinte et se tenait prêt à nous défendre. _Mais je t'en prie, Victoria, fais ton choix, c'est mon cadeau._

- _J'ai une préférence pour le jeune homme, son odeur est plus subtile et la petite entaille qu'il a à la lèvre me met en appétit. _Elle planta son regard rougeoyant sur Edward. D'un seul coup, j'eus peur pour lui, pour nous.

Ils se rapprochèrent de nous pas à pas, comme s'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à nous effrayer. De notre côté, nous reculions jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dos à un immense tronc d'arbre, nous étions bloqués, pris au piège.

- _Laissez-les tranquille_. Ordonna une voix masculine qui provenait de derrière nous.

Nous tournâmes alors la tête pour voir qui s'immisçait dans cette entrevue. Adossé à l'arbre qui nous faisait obstacle, se trouvait un homme grand et blond. Il était aussi pâle que les deux individus qui nous faisaient face mais il était moins terrifiant. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses yeux couleur topaze qui me rappelaient ceux de Carlisle.

- _Cela ne te concerne pas étranger, passe ton chemin_. Intervînt le prénommé James.

Alors le jeune homme se plaça entre nous et eux, nous tournant le dos.

- _Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce territoire est occupé, il appartient à un ami, alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Fichez le camp !_

Ils se toisèrent, serrant les poings comme s'ils étaient prêts à s'affronter.

Soudain, on entendit au loin des hurlements de loups, ils devaient être trois ou quatre. Les inconnus devant nous les entendirent également. Ils se regardèrent puis posèrent leurs regards en direction des bois. On pouvait entendre des piétinements de pattes faucher les feuilles mortes et se rapprocher rapidement.

Nous vîmes le couple reculer lentement puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière les arbres. Quand notre regard se posa à nouveau sur le jeune homme qui s'était interposé, il avait disparut lui aussi. Je n'avais aucune idée par quelle direction il était parti. A ce moment précis, de l'autre côté surgirent d'immenses loups taillés comme des ours. Ils étaient quatre, l'un était noir, un autre gris foncé, il y avait un brun et enfin un gris. Ils arrêtèrent leur course pour nous regarder, nous toisant Edward et moi, qui n'avions toujours pas bougé. Puis ils orientèrent leurs truffes vers l'endroit où le couple avait disparut. Ils se mirent à courir de nouveau dans la même direction et s'éloignèrent très vite.

Nous nous retrouvions seuls à présent. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ce que nous voulaient cet homme et cette femme si étranges, et ses énormes loups qui étaient passés devant nous. Etaient-ce eux qui avaient attaqué les gens dans la forêt, était-ce l'un d'entre eux qui avait tué Alice. Pourquoi ne nous avaient-ils pas attaqués ? Et qui était cet homme qui avait eu le courage de s'interposer ?

- _Bella, il faut que l'on s'en aille, ton père avait raison, les bois ne sont pas sûrs, je n'aurais jamais dû t'amener ici. Je pense que ces loups doivent correspondre à la bête que ton père est allé chasser. Mais il n'a parlé que d'un seul animal et là, il y en avait quatre. _S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je me posais les mêmes questions qu'Edward mais j'étais incapable d'y répondre. Il prit ma main et nous précipita vers Titan, il m'installa dessus, ramassa la couverture et le sac, enfila rapidement sa chemise et monta derrière moi. Il donna un brusque coup de talon dans les flancs de l'animal et celui-ci partit au galop.

- _Accroche-toi_. Me conseilla-t-il.

Je passai alors mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrai très fort. Je voyais les arbres défiler devant moi à une vitesse tellement folle que cela me tourna la tête. Je réfugiai alors mon visage dans le creux de son épaule pour ne plus voir le trajet.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant l'écurie, il faisait nuit. Edward dessella Titan et le rentra dans son box. Puis nous prîmes sa voiture et filâmes en direction de ma maison.

J'oubliai un peu ce qui venait de se passer avec les inconnus quand je pris conscience que le moment de se quitter approchait. Je commençai à avoir le cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort, j'eus mal au ventre tellement la peur de me séparer de lui était insupportable.

Edward coupa le moteur devant la maison. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda intensément, je voyais la tristesse dans ses yeux. Nous approchions nos visages, il posa son front contre le mien. Nous ne parlions pas. J'enfouissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il me caressait la joue. Nous nous regardions profondément, voulant imprimer le visage de l'autre dans notre mémoire.

_- Bella, il faut que je rentre…_dit-il dans un souffle.

- _Je sais,_ répondis-je un nœud dans la gorge.

De ses mains, il encadra délicatement mon visage comme si j'étais un objet précieux. Je fermai les yeux quand il s'approcha, pour savourer ce baiser d'adieu. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, les butinant sans fin, sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il rompit notre étreinte et descendit de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il me tendit la main comme il l'avait toujours fait pour m'aider à sortir. Je posai la mienne sur la sienne, et me levai. Je me retrouvai debout face à lui, contre lui.

- _Il faut que tu rentres maintenant_. J'hochai la tête, incapable de sortir un mot._ Au revoir mon amour, prends soin de toi._

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front et me poussa vers la maison. J'arrivai devant la porte et me retournai. Il était remonté dans sa voiture, il me fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, et s'en alla. Quand la lumière de ses phares eut disparu, je poussai la porte de la maison, y pénétrai, tout était calme. Je la refermai et m'adossai contre elle, je me laissai alors glisser au sol. A ce moment, un énorme sanglot m'assaillit. Je ne pouvais plus retenir toute la peine que j'avais au fond de moi. Mon cœur me faisait terriblement mal. Mes joues furent baignées de larmes en quelques secondes. Il était parti, je ne le reverrai pas et peut-être plus jamais. A cette pensée, mes cris redoublèrent. Je remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine en les encerclant de mes bras, j'y enfouissais mon visage et je pleurai, versant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter tellement ma peine était grande et la douleur insupportable.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai ainsi, quand une main froide me caressa les cheveux et j'entendis la voix de ma mère.

- _Ma pauvre chérie, je sais ce que tu ressens, viens près de moi._ Elle me tendit les bras, je me jetai contre elle et fondis à nouveau en larmes. Elle me berça et me murmura des mots de réconfort.

Quelques instants plus tard ou bien quelques heures, je ne savais plus, je perdais la notion du temps, je me retrouvai dans mon lit en chemise de nuit, serrant mon oreiller. Je regardai sans voir tout autour de ma chambre. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur la veste d'Edward. Je me levai en vitesse pour l'attraper et retournai me coucher, le vêtement pressé contre mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, elle me faisait du bien et apaisait ce trou béant qui s'était formé dans ma poitrine. Elle me permit de retrouver le sommeil quelques heures mais je fus à nouveau hantée par ce cauchemar, toujours le même. C'était d'autant plus douloureux en me réveillant car il n'était pas là pour me prouver que tout allait bien. Même si je savais qu'il n'était pas encore parti.

A quatre heures du matin, je décidai de me lever pour essayer de chasser mes idées noires. J'irai plus vite travailler, cela me permettrait de penser à autre chose. Il faisait encore nuit quand je pris le chemin qui menait à la route principale sur mon vélo, mais j'arrivais quand même à me diriger, le ciel étant clair.

Je repensai à la rencontre que nous avions faite la veille, notamment ce qu'avait dit l'homme aux yeux dorés, que le territoire appartenait à un ami. Pourtant, Edward m'avait bien précisé que la clairière faisait partie de la propriété des Masen. C'était vraiment étrange. Il fallait que j'avertisse aussi Charlie que la bête en question était un énorme loup et qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul, ainsi que le fait qu'il rôdait des individus dangereux. Je l'informerai en rentrant ce soir.

Après vingt minutes de trajet, j'arrivai à l'hôpital. Le soleil commençait à se lever, je déposai mon vélo dans le hangar. En jetant un coup d'œil sur le parking, je ne vis pas la voiture de Carlisle. Jacob avait peut-être raison, il ne serait sans doute pas de retour aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité et que la mort d'Alice remontait à plusieurs semaines.

Je repris mes habitudes, enfilai ma tenue d'infirmière, laissai à regret ma bague dans mon casier, je n'avais pas le droit de travailler avec des bijoux et je me dirigeai vers le secteur des urgences. Tout était encore calme à cette heure. Je vérifiai et complétai quelques dossiers pour les mettre à jour. Une fois la tâche accomplie, je les rangeai sur l'étagère derrière moi. Soudain, j'entendis le battant de la porte s'ouvrir et je reconnus cette voix si familière qui m'interpella.

- _Bella !_

Ce ténor, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Il était là, il était revenu ou pas encore parti. Avait-il changé d'avis. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et à se remplir d'espoir. Je me retournai alors, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- _Edward !_ Mon sourire se fana aussitôt quand je le vis.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et baignés de larmes. Son visage n'était que souffrance. Je baissai alors les yeux et compris l'origine de sa peine. Il tenait Elisabeth dans ses bras, inconsciente.

- _Oh mon dieu_, dis-je en la voyant. Je contournais le comptoir pour m'approcher d'eux.

- _Je l'ai trouvée ainsi ce matin dans son lit, j'ai essayé de la réveiller mais rien à faire, et elle est brûlante de fièvre._ Me dit-il très inquiet.

Je touchai son front, effectivement elle était brûlante.

- _Viens suis-moi, je vais l'ausculter._ Lui répondis-je

Il l'allongea sur la table que je lui indiquai et je pris sa température. Le thermomètre indiquait 40,1°C. C'était trop.

_- Je vais lui donner du paracétamol pour faire baisser sa fièvre_. _Je reviens._

Avant que je ne puisse faire un pas, Edward me retint par le poignet.

- _Bella, dis-moi ce qu'elle a, même si je suis presque certain de le savoir. Dis-moi que je me trompe, qu'elle n'a pas la grippe Espagnole ?_ Ces yeux m'imploraient.

Je me tournai alors pour lui faire face, prenant sa main entre les miennes.

- _Edward, je ne sais pas encore mais, pour ne rien te cacher c'est probable. Elle avait déjà de la fièvre hier et elle s'est rendue à l'hôpital de Port Angelès en milieu de semaine, pour déposer les bénéfices de la soirée de charité. Je sais que Carlisle m'a parlé que là-bas ils étaient débordés par tous ces malades atteints du virus. Je préfère avoir l'avis d'un médecin car je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne atteinte par cette maladie._

- _Moi si._ Répondit-il, il devait sûrement penser à son père.

- _Si seulement Carlisle était là, il pourrait nous dire. Je vais chercher de quoi faire descendre sa température et en même temps je préviendrai le Dr Walsh. _Je posai ma main sur sa joue puis je sortis de la pièce.

A ce moment, j'avais plus que besoin de Carlisle, de son savoir et de son expérience. Pour l'instant, je ne me préoccupais plus de son côté sombre. J'avais plus important à penser, la santé d'Elisabeth. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle était bien atteinte de la grippe Espagnole et ne s'en remettait pas. Edward avait déjà beaucoup souffert quand cette maladie avait emporté son père. S'il devait perdre sa mère à présent, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Je me procurai les médicaments nécessaires dans le local à pharmacie et me dirigeai vers le cabinet du Dr Walsh qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Carlisle. Malheureusement, la porte étant ouverte, je constatai que le bureau était vide. Je retournai donc auprès d'Edward et sa mère, pour lui injecter le produit qui, je l'espérai, ferait baisser sa température. Quand je pénétrai dans la salle de consultation, je découvris, à mon grand soulagement, que le Dr Cullen était arrivé. J'étais heureuse de le voir. Il ne me faisait plus peur pour l'instant. Il était en train d'examiner Elisabeth. Edward était assis à côté d'elle près de son visage, il lui tenait la main qu'il portait à ses lèvres.

- _Carlisle, dieu merci, vous êtes de retour_. L'accueillis-je.

- _Bonjour Bella, je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai su pour Elisabeth_.

- _Comment l'avez-vous appris _? Lui demandai-je, surprise qu'il soit au courant de l'état d'Elisabeth Masen.

- _Hum, ça n'a pas d'importance_. Eluda-t-il, puis il revint à Elisabeth. _Elle a une forte fièvre et elle est très faible. Edward tu m'as dit qu'elle s'était rendue à Port Angelès, quand était-ce ?_

Edward me regarda, cherchant la réponse. Je répondis alors à sa place.

- _Elle y est allée mardi dernier_.

Carlisle parut réfléchir.

- _Exposition au virus mardi, il faut compter deux à trois jours d'incubation, les premiers symptômes samedi ou dimanche…._

- _Elle avait de la fièvre dimanche_, le coupai-je.

- _Merci,_ puis il reprit, _état très faible, défenses immunitaires quasiment nulles_. Il se redressa et regarda Edward. _Je suis désolé Edward, mais elle est bien atteinte de la grippe Espagnole._

- _Non !_ Hurla-t-il en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Je vins rapidement à lui, posant mes mains sur ses épaules en guise de réconfort.

- _Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut que l'on fasse baisser sa fièvre_. Je lui tendis alors la seringue remplie de paracétamol_. Merci Bella, _il lui fit l'injection puis continua_. Mettons-la dans une chambre isolée des autres patients, masques obligatoires dans sa chambre et pas de contact physique. Non Edward ne la touche pas !_ Lui ordonna-t-il en voyant la main d'Edward caresser le visage inconscient de sa mère. Il retira sa main à regret.

Nous plaçâmes donc Elisabeth dans une chambre au fond de l'hôpital, seules les personnes déjà entrées en contact avec la malade avaient le droit de la visiter, soit Edward, Carlisle et moi.

Depuis son arrivée, Edward n'avait pas quitté Elisabeth, il se tenait debout dos à la fenêtre, il ne disait rien et se contentait de la regarder. C'était le moment que je choisis pour lui parler.

- _Edward, je suis désolée, si j'avais su hier que sa fièvre venait de la grippe….J'aurais dû y penser et t'en parler, je ne…_

- _Bella,_ m'interrompit-il, _ne te reproche rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la fatalité_. Lâcha-t-il à travers son masque.

Il me tendit les bras, je m'approchai alors près de lui, il m'enlaça et me serra très fort.

- _Merci d'être là mon amour._

J'essayai de tout cœur d'apaiser sa peine et j'avoue que je délaissai un peu mon travail pour Elisabeth et son fils.

A peine une heure après leur arrivée, Tyler apparut à l'hôpital devant la chambre d'Elisabeth. Il venait sûrement chercher Edward, car il était encore tôt. Il lui fit signe d'approcher car il n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans la pièce. Edward alla à sa rencontre, retirant son masque et je le suivis de près.

- _Le personnel de ta maison m'a informé où tu te trouvais. Je suis désolé pour ta mère, Edward, mais nous devons y aller car nous allons être en retard. _L'informa-t-il_._

_- Je ne viens pas avec toi, Tyler, je reste ici._ Décréta-t-il.

_- Comment ? Mais…mais…bien que je comprenne les raisons de ta décision, je ne suis pas certain que les Généraux te soutiendront, tu risques la prison pour désertion si tu ne viens pas. _L'avertit-il.

- _Eh bien qu'ils viennent me chercher _! S'énerva Edward. _Je ne bougerai pas. Je ne quitterai pas ma mère dans cet état, elle a besoin de moi._

J'avançai alors, retirai mon masque et leur fis face.

- _Edward, tu sais à quel point je souhaite que tu restes mais il a raison. Il faut que tu y ailles_. Lui conseillai-je.

- _Bella, n'insiste pas,_ me répondit-il d'un ton bourru en ravalant sa colère, _je reste avec elle, je ne peux pas l'abandonner ainsi, je suis sa seule famille._ J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il pouvait être colérique, je m'apercevais maintenant qu'il était têtu et obstiné, Elisabeth avait raison.

- _Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose_, intervint Carlisle derrière Tyler. Nous nous retournâmes vers lui.

- _Quoi donc ?_ Demanda Edward.

- _Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai des relations parmi les hauts gradés de la base militaire, notamment avec le colonel Dowlittle. J'ai sauvé sa jambe de l'amputation, il y a deux ans et il m'a toujours dit qu'il m'était redevable. Je pense donc que c'est le moment de mettre à profit cette dette_. Il sourit_. Peut-être t'accordera-t-il un délai._ Il s'adressa à Tyler. _Jeune homme, pouvez-vous patienter quelques minutes pour que je rédige un courrier à son attention, que vous lui remettrez en main propre ?_

Tyler acquiesça. En peu de temps, Carlisle écrivit une lettre d'une page qu'il confia au camarade d'Edward. Celui-ci repartit seul, laissant Edward près de sa mère. Il revint une heure plus tard avec la réponse du Colonel à l'attention d'Edward. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et jeta un bref coup d'œil dessus.

- _Il m'accorde un délai jusqu'à mercredi matin cinq heures, jusqu'à notre départ pour l'Europe, il ne peut pas faire plus_. Nous informa-t-il. Il regarda Carlisle. _Merci._ Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Dans la matinée, la température d'Elisabeth redescendit à 39,3°C. C'était encore beaucoup mais elle revenait un peu à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et remarqua d'abord Edward.

- _Edward…que…fais-tu…ici ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix. _Tu vas…être…mis…aux arrêts._

_- Je suis là pour toi, Maman, je t'aime_. Lui répondit-il dans un murmure en lui prenant la main et lui caressant la joue.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand garçon, si beau_. Puis elle posa les yeux sur moi_. Bella, vous êtes là aussi mon enfant !_ Elle me souriait.

- _Comment vous sentez-vous Elisabeth ?_ Lui demandai-je.

_- Ça va_, me répondit-elle, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était faible, _juste un peu fatiguée_.

_- Alors il faut vous reposer ma chère Elisabeth_. Carlisle entra dans la chambre et se tourna vers Edward.

- _Edward, peux-tu sortir un moment, le temps que j'ausculte ta mère ?_ Lui demanda-t-il,_ et je t'en prie, évite de la toucher! _Le sermonna-t-il tout bas. _Bella reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide_. J'hochai la tête.

Edward lâcha la main de sa mère à regret.

- _Je reviens tout à l'heure,_ lui murmura-t-il et il disparut dans le couloir.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – Destin tragique**

Le Dr Cullen déboutonna la chemise de nuit de sa patiente, il prit son stéthoscope et lui écouta le cœur.

- _Carlisle, vous n'oublierez pas votre promesse, n'est-ce pas ?_ Commença-t-elle en le regardant.

- _Elisabeth.._.Murmura celui-ci sérieux.

- _Non, ne dîtes rien. J'ai vu mon époux, j'ai vu comment la maladie l'a emporté. Je sais que j'ai le même virus que lui, j'ai ressenti les premiers symptômes samedi et voyez dans l'état que je suis aujourd'hui. Je sais que je vais aller le rejoindre et abandonner mon fils. Mais il ne sera pas seul. Il ne l'est plus depuis qu'il a rencontré Bella, sa fiancée,_ elle me regarda à ce moment-là, me fit un petit clin d'œil et me sourit, elle savait déjà, puis elle continua_, et il vous aura aussi Carlisle, vous veillerez sur lui, comme votre propre fils, vous me l'avez promis à la mort d'Edward._

- _Je le considère déjà comme un fils, mais…._

- _Alors je suis satisfaite et peux partir en paix_. Elle referma les yeux.

Je m'approchai d'elle, la peur au ventre.

_- Rassures-toi Bella, elle s'est juste endormie, trop faible pour rester consciente trop longtemps._

Je le regardai alors.

- _Carlisle, dites-moi, elle…elle ne va pas mourir ? Elle n'est pas condamnée ?_ Les larmes commençaient à monter.

Il baissa les yeux.

_- Comme je l'ai dit ce matin, elle n'a plus de défenses immunitaires, le moindre microbe peut lui être fatal. Elle est arrivée trop tard pour que le traitement agisse, il n'y a que le paracétamol que je lui injecte qui la soulage un peu, le reste est sans effet. Il y a très peu de chances qu'elle s'en sorte._

- _Oh, mon dieu,_ murmurai-je la main devant la bouche, les yeux dans le vague_. Comment l'annoncer à Edward ?_

- _Je peux le faire Bella, si c'est trop dur_. Proposa-t-il

- _Non, _réfléchis-je, _non je vais le faire_. C'était à moi de le lui dire, j'étais la personne la plus proche de lui, en cet instant.

- _Dans ce cas, ne tarde pas trop car elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps._ Me conseilla-t-il.

Nous finîmes les soins sur cette patiente si particulière. Puis vint le moment de rejoindre Edward. Je le trouvai dans le hall en train de grignoter un sandwich, il était assis à la même place que le jour de notre rencontre quand il m'avait attendu pour me ramener. Tout cela paraissait si loin et pourtant cela ne faisait que deux semaines. Nous avions vécu tellement de chose depuis. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Il me regarda et me sourit mais son sourire ne s'étendit pas à ses yeux.

- _Comment va-t-elle ? _Me demanda-t-il fixant un point invisible devant lui.

- _Elle…elle s'est endormie._ Susurrai-je. Je lui pris la main. _Edward, il faut que je te parle._

Il tourna la tête vers moi, serrant ma main et la caressant.

- _Je t'écoute,_ me dit-il de son beau ténor. Je détestais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'allais lui déchirer le cœur et le faire souffrir. Je sentis à nouveau les larmes effleurer le bord de mes yeux. _Ce ne doit pas être une excellente nouvelle, sinon tu l'aurais déjà dit._ Remarqua-t-il, cherchant mon regard.

- _Je…non…Edward, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle,_ mes larmes s'échappèrent, je les essuyai mais il en arrivait d'autres, il les avait remarqué.

- _Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?_ Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude.

- _C'est à propos de ta mère_, il se raidit aussitôt et scruta mon visage à la recherche d'une réponse._ Ses chances de s'en sortir sont quasiment nulles. _Lâchai-je comme une bombe.

Il lâcha ma main et se leva. Il colla son front contre la fenêtre en me tournant le dos. Il ne disait rien. Il avait la tête baissée. Je vis que son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Il pleurait. Je contournai alors son corps et vins me placer devant lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'enlaça, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Je le serrai aussi fort que je pouvais pour lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'il m'était possible de lui donner. Il se laissa aller et pleura contre moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer et le voir ainsi me fendit le cœur. J'avais mal pour lui et je souffrais aussi de perdre Elisabeth. Je me laissai aller moi aussi à mes larmes, contre lui.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, enlacés l'un contre l'autre et nous soutenant mutuellement. Puis il s'écarta.

_- Il faut que j'aille la voir. _Décida-t-il, reprenant une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir.

- _Je t'accompagne_.

C'est ensemble, main dans la main, que nous marchâmes vers la chambre d'Elisabeth. Remettant nos masques, nous entrâmes. Je la trouvai tel que je l'avais laissée. Endormie et en nage.

Edward s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Pour ma part, je repris à nouveau sa température. Elle était remontée à 40°C. Sur indication de Carlisle, je lui injectai une nouvelle dose de paracétamol qui fit légèrement effet. Elisabeth revint à elle mais très affaiblie.

- _Maman ?_ S'approcha-t-il. Elle tourna la tête très lentement vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire.

- _Je suis désolée, Edward, de te causer du chagrin,_ lui dit-elle en voyant la peine de son fils, _j'aurais préféré ne pas t'abandonner, mais je pars sereine car je sais que Bella et Carlisle seront toujours à tes côtés_. _Et puis, ne sois pas triste pour moi mon enfant, je vais enfin retrouver ton père. _Sur ces derniers mots, il ne put retenir ses larmes et plaça sa main à côté de son visage sans la toucher, l'effleurant à peine. Ils se regardèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence.

L'état d'Elisabeth resta stable le reste de la journée, sans aucune amélioration. Edward ne quitta pas la chambre de sa mère une seule seconde, profitant un maximum du temps qu'il leur restait.

Il faisait nuit à présent, mon service était censé être terminé depuis quelques heures déjà, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner Edward et rentrer chez moi, alors je me mis à chercher la seule personne que j'aurai évitée dans d'autres circonstances. Il fallait que je voie Mike.

Je le trouvai dans le laboratoire d'analyses devant son microscope.

- _Mike_, l'interpelai-je.

- _Ah, bonjour Bella_, m'accueillit-il froidement. En temps normal, j'aurais sauté au plafond de cette froideur qu'il me vouait. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de son aide.

- _Je peux te demander un service ?_ Commençai-je.

- _Je te fiche déjà la paix, que veux-tu de plus ?_ Répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il n'avait apparemment pas passé l'éponge sur notre entrevue de la semaine précédente.

_- Je vais rester toute la nuit à l'hôpital et je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi. Pourrais-tu juste passer chez mes parents, les prévenir pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ?_ Demandai-je malgré tout.

- _Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ?_ Son regard était glacial.

- _Il s'agit d'Elisabeth Masen, elle est ici, mourante de la grippe Espagnole_. Lâchai-je. Mon cœur se brisa à nouveau sur mes dernières paroles.

- _Oh,_ dit-il surpris, apparemment il n'était pas au courant, son visage se radoucit soudain, _d'accord je vais le faire._

- _Merci Mike. _Lui dis-je la voix tremblante_._

Je ne m'éternisai pas, fis demi-tour et retournai dans la chambre d'Elisabeth aux côtés d'Edward.

Nous veillâmes la malade une bonne partie de la nuit, Edward et moi assis sur le même fauteuil, enlacés, surveillant sa mère. Carlisle passait régulièrement s'assurer de l'état de sa patiente et amie. Au bout de quelques heures, nous finîmes par nous endormir, moi contre son torse et lui reposant sa tête sur la mienne en me serrant dans ses bras, la veste de son uniforme posée sur mes épaules.

Je me réveillai au petit matin dans la même position. Edward dormait encore. Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte sans le réveiller, pour ausculter Elisabeth. Je remarquai qu'elle s'était encore affaiblie, son pouls était très dur à percevoir et elle respirait difficilement. Cela me peinait de la voir dépérir d'heure en heure. Je décidai alors d'aller voir Carlisle.

Je longeai le couloir, m'arrêtai devant son bureau et je frappai à la porte. J'entendis un mouvement dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit.

- _Bella ?_ Il était un peu surpris de me voir.

_- Puis-je vous parler Dr Cullen ?_ Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec lui depuis la mort d'Alice. Il referma la porte derrière moi.

- _Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_ Il s'assit derrière son bureau et m'invita à faire de même.

- _Et bien vous allez peut-être trouver ma requête surprenante. _Hésitai-je_. C'est à propos d'Elisabeth. Je sais que vous faites le maximum pour la guérir mais n'existe-t-il pas un moyen de la sauver, ne connaissez-vous pas autre chose, vous qui détenez un tel savoir ? Chaque diagnostic que vous faites est très bon voire même parfait, vous ne vous trompez jamais. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas pensé à tout, peut-être qu'il existe un moyen…_

- _Bella,_ me coupa-t-il,_ crois-moi, s'il existait un moyen de la sauver, je l'aurais déjà tenté, j'essaie de faire mon maximum pour la maintenir en vie et cela m'affecte beaucoup de voir que je suis incapable de la sauver, c'est une amie très chère à mon cœur. Cela me rappelle mon échec quand je n'ai pu guérir son époux._ Un masque de souffrance se dessina sur son visage.

L'état d'Elisabeth l'affectait bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je fus à nouveau tiraillée sur qui était vraiment Carlisle, il paraissait tellement bon et intègre. Je n'insistai pas, il était sincère et ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

_- Alors merci Carlisle, pour avoir fait et continuer à faire votre maximum._ Il hocha la tête. _A tout à l'heure._ Lui dis-je en me levant, prenant la direction de la sortie.

- _Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi._ C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

- _Non, je ne pouvais pas quitter Elisabeth et son fils. Edward a besoin de soutien et je serai là pour le lui apporter. _

- _Alors, à tout à l'heure Bella. _Il me comprenait.

Je remis mon masque et pénétrai à nouveau dans la chambre d'Elisabeth. Tout était calme. Je trouvai Edward toujours assoupis au chevet de sa mère, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. On aurait dit un ange. Il paraissait si vulnérable ainsi, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

Je m'approchai d'Elisabeth et pris sa température. Le thermomètre indiquait toujours une forte température 39,8°C. Cela m'attristait de la voir dans cet état et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je pris son pouls, il était toujours très faible. J'avais l'impression que sa santé se dégradait vraiment très vite.

_- Bella _? Edward se réveillait et me regardait encore un peu endormi, même ainsi il restait incroyablement séduisant.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, lui caressant la joue. Il emprisonna ma main et déposa un baiser à la base de mon poignet à travers son masque.

- _Comment va-t-elle ?_ Il vit que je baissai les yeux. _Dis-le-moi même si ça fait mal. _Insista-t-il.

_- Son état se dégrade, toujours une forte fièvre et son pouls est très faible_. Il baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien, il garda ma main au creux de la sienne.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un léger coup à la porte. Je m'approchai pour ouvrir, c'était une infirmière. C'était la première fois que je la voyais.

- _Bonjour,_ me dit-elle un peu timide, _je suis Lucy, je travaille ici la nuit. Vous êtes Bella ?_

- _Oui. _Répondis-je.

- _Votre père, le shérif, est dans le hall, il demande à vous parler._ M'informa-t-elle_._

_- Oh, très bien, merci, je vais aller le voir. _Puis elle se retira.

Je prévins Edward de mon absence et me dirigeai vers le hall. Je trouvai Charlie, tournant en rond, une main dans sa poche et l'autre tenant un panier.

- _Papa ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? _Lui demandai-je.

- _Je suis venu à la demande de ta mère. Le fils Newton est venu nous prévenir hier soir de ton absence. Comment va Mme Masen ?_

- _Elle ne va pas bien, Carlisle dit qu'elle n'en a pas pour longtemps_. Lui dis-je une boule dans la gorge au simple fait de parler d'Elisabeth.

- _Je suis vraiment navré, et Edward comment va-t-il ? _J'étais contente qu'il pense aussi à lui.

-_ Il est très affecté par l'état de sa mère._

- _Oh, oui, j'imagine. Tu…tu ne rentres pas alors_. Constata-t-il.

- _Non, je me sens incapable de les laisser lui et sa mère. Ils ont besoin d'être entourés et soutenus._

- _Très bien alors ta mère m'a demandé de te donner ceci,_ me dit-il en me tendant le panier. _Elle…elle a cuisiné,_ lâcha-t-il gêné.

« Oh non pas ça, pas aujourd'hui ! » priai-je en prenant le panier.

- _Hum, merci, tu la remercieras_. Grimaçai-je.

- _C'est un poulet qu'elle a fait, cela,… hum,… devrait être mangeable_, m'avoua-t-il. Je souris à son insinuation. _Elle a insisté pour que je m'assure que tu mangeras bien ce midi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirai que tu en as mangé et que tu as aimé, même si tu n'y touches pas_. Il me fit un clin d'œil. Sa légèreté me réchauffa le cœur en ces instants dramatiques. C'était une petite échappatoire avant de retourner dans la dure réalité.

- _Merci Charlie_ _mais je suis déjà nourrie ici, elle n'aurait pas dû se donner tout ce mal, mais bon, j'y goûterai_. Je ne pouvais rien promettre de plus. Il hocha la tête.

- _Bella, Jacob est passé en début de soirée, il avait le nez tout gonflé et ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes bleus violacés. Il a dit qu'il s'était fait cela en coupant du bois à la hache et qu'un morceau lui avait volé au visage. Je me demande comment c'est possible ? Il souhaitait te voir mais tu n'étais pas encore rentrée et Mike n'était pas encore passé. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir_.

Ainsi Jake s'était tut lui aussi sur son altercation avec Edward. M'en voulait-il d'avoir soutenu Edward alors qu'il agissait dans mon intérêt et pour me protéger. Je savais qu'il fallait que je le voie, mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas ma priorité.

- _J'essaierai de rentrer pour le voir. _Tout dépendait bien sûr de l'état d'Elisabeth.

Mon père commença à s'éloigner.

- _A ce soir, Bella._

- _Oui peut-être, je vous tiendrai informés_. Il fit quelques pas, soudain une pensée me revint en mémoire. _Attends Charlie, il faut que je te dise_.

- _Quoi donc ? _Il revint vers moi.

- _Eh bien,_ hésitai-je, _hier après-midi, nous nous sommes promenés avec Edward à cheval,_ je lui épargnai les détails bien évidement, ne pouvant toutefois empêcher le sang d'affluer sur mon visage. J'espérais qu'il ne remarquerait rien. _Nous sommes tombés sur quatre énormes loups taillés comme des ours. Edward a pensé que c'était peut-être ces animaux que tu cherchais, sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul mais quatre._

- _Ah, tout s'explique alors,_ réfléchit-il, _je commençais à me poser la même question, est-ce que la bête agissait seule._ Puis fronçant les sourcils, _mais où étiez-vous pour les avoir rencontré ?_

- _Euh dans une clairière sur la propriété des Masen_. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- _Bella, je t'avais dis d'éviter les bois. Si Edward n'était pas préoccupé, il m'entendrait celui-là._ Me sermonna-t-il.

- _Charlie, ce n'est pas le moment._ Lui rappelai-je

- _Oui, je sais. Merci pour ces informations, Bella. De toute façon, j'ai demandé au département de m'envoyer quelqu'un spécialisé dans la chasse à l'ours, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver en ville. _Me dit-il.

_- Si ça peut aider à arrêter ces massacres, c'est une bonne chose._ Je ne voulais plus voir d'autres cas comme Alice arriver.

Il hocha la tête.

_- Bon, je te laisse, je vais rejoindre ta mère. Dis à Edward qu'il a tout notre soutien dans cette épreuve_.

- _Merci, je lui dirai. A ce soir peut-être._

- _A ce soir._ Et il s'en alla.

Je longeai alors le couloir pour atteindre la chambre d'Elisabeth. Je vis Carlisle en sortir. Il me regarda, le chagrin déformait son visage si doux habituellement. Puis il tourna la tête en un signe négatif, il baissa les yeux et s'éloigna. Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort dans ma poitrine. J'appréhendai maintenant d'entrer dans cette chambre, qu'allais-je y trouver ? Que signifiait ce message silencieux de la part de Carlisle ? Je ne voulais pas accepter l'évidence de la signification de ce geste.

Je poussai la porte et entrai dans la pièce. Je vis Edward assis sur le rebord du fauteuil, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et ses mains cachant son visage. Mon regard s'orienta alors vers le lit. Et là, j'eus un vertige en apercevant un drap blanc recouvrant le corps inerte qui se trouvait dessous. Je me retins au dossier du fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait Edward. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qui coulèrent en silence le long de mes joues. Elisabeth s'en était allée. Elle était partie rejoindre son époux, abandonnant son fils, m'abandonnant également. Moi, qui l'avais appréciée dès notre première rencontre, me sentais perdue. Cette femme au cœur pur et si généreuse avait été emportée par la maladie.

Je m'approchai d'Edward, lui faisant face. Je m'accroupis pour me retrouver à son niveau. Ma main se posa délicatement dans ses cheveux. Il ôta alors les siennes pour prendre la mienne qu'il serra. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient rouges de chagrin.

- _C'est terminé_, me dit-il, _elle est partie. _Sa peine déformait son si beau visage que mon cœur se serra_._

- _Je suis désolée, Edward_. Ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats pour lui apporter le réconfort que je souhaitais lui donner.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil. De ma main libre, j'effleurai sa joue pour l'essuyer. Il colla alors son visage contre ma main, puis me prit par la taille pour me serrer contre lui. Il m'installa sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine. Il resta un long moment ainsi en silence pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux.

- _La mort est cruelle_, me dit-il toujours contre moi, les yeux fixant un point invisible. _Elle m'arrache tous ceux qui sont si chers à mon cœur_. _Mon père d'abord, et ma mère maintenant_. Il redressa la tête et me regarda. Son visage n'était que souffrance, cela me fit mal de le voir ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part être là pour lui. Seul le temps pansera sa douleur, notre douleur_. Il ne me reste plus que toi Bella, tu es mon unique famille, la seule personne pour qui la vie vaille encore la peine d'être vécue. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, tu es ma vie._

- _Je suis là Edward et le serai toujours pour toi_. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Toi aussi,_ _tu es ma vie._

Je le serrai à nouveau contre moi, le laissant évacuer la peine qui le submergeait, multipliant les gestes de tendresse et d'affection, murmurant des mots de réconfort. Quelques instants plus tard, Carlisle arriva.

- _Edward, je suis désolé mais c'est le moment, nous devons y aller et il ne faut plus trop attendre, au risque de laisser le virus se propager._

- _Oui, je sais_. Il se redressa en séchant ses larmes, m'incitant à me lever en même temps.

- _Le pasteur Weber est ici, souhaites-tu qu'il fasse un office ? _Lui demanda Carlisle.

Il était prévu de brûler le corps d'Elisabeth pour éviter que le virus ne déclenche une épidémie dans cet hôpital.

- _Non, juste quelques prières et bénédictions, cela suffira. Comment peut-on croire encore en dieu, quand il laisse un ange s'en aller de cette façon sans rien dire et sans rien faire ?_ Dit-il, amer. Je pris sa main, il la serra à mon contact.

Le pasteur entra alors et administra à Elisabeth les derniers sacrements. Nous l'emmenâmes ensuite vers le four crématoire non loin de la morgue. Le père d'Angela fit les dernières prières et nous dîmes adieu à Elisabeth Masen, épouse d'Edward Masen décédé. Son corps fut introduit dans le fournil. Mon amour fixa la scène sans baisser les yeux, regardant les flammes lécher son corps et la regardant se consumer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Quelques instants plus tard, on remit à Edward un pot contenant les cendres de sa mère ainsi qu'un certificat de décès. C'était beaucoup de choses en peu de temps pour lui, mais c'était la procédure en cas de virus mortel, il fallait incinérer le corps quelques heures après le décès.

Nous sortîmes de cette pièce, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

- _Bella ?_ M'interpela Carlisle, je me retournai alors_. Tu peux t'en aller, ta journée est terminée, moi-même je vais rentrer me reposer un peu. _J'hochai la tête puis il regarda Edward_. Pourrais-tu passer en fin de journée chez moi car il faut que je te parle, c'est important ?_

Il acquiesça puis nous nous éloignâmes. Nous arrivions devant la chambre d'Elisabeth. Je le stoppai dans le couloir.

- _Attends-moi ici je vais chercher ta veste. _Je ne voulais pas qu'il retourne dans cette pièce et voit le lit vide, je souhaitais le préserver le plus que je pouvais.

Je m'absentai quelques instants et revins rapidement. Il n'avait pas bougé, le regard dans le vague. Je le pris par le bras et le dirigeai vers le hall. Je filai vite fait aux vestiaires me changer, sans oublier au passage la bague d'Elisabeth qui était devenue encore plus chère à mon cœur et nous sortîmes enfin de cet hôpital.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte de sa Bugatti, je fus surprise que, malgré toute la peine qu'il ressentait, il soit resté toujours attentionné envers moi. Il déposa le pot contenant les cendres à mes pieds, il s'installa au volant et nous quittâmes cet endroit si enclin au chagrin.

- _Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi, Bella ?_ Me demanda-t-il gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

- _Je préfère rester à tes côtés, si cela ne te dérange pas ? _Répondis-je.

- _Bien sûr que non, moi aussi je préfère que tu restes avec moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu es l'antidote à ma peine, alors je te garde à mes côtés._ Il me regarda, prit ma main et esquissa un léger sourire que je lui rendis. Je savais qu'il faisait un énorme effort en me souriant pour cacher sa douleur.

- _Où nous emmènes-tu ? _Lui demandai-je.

- _Chez moi, nous avons besoin de nous rafraîchir un peu avant de continuer_…

Je n'osai lui demander ce qu'il prévoyait pour le reste de la journée avant son grand départ du lendemain. Le plus important était que je sois à ses côtés en cet instant et le reste m'importait peu.

Nous arrivâmes dans la demeure des Masen. Edward convoqua tout le personnel pour leur annoncer la triste nouvelle. Il reçut les condoléances de chacun qu'il accepta avec dignité. Ce fût Trudy qui fut la plus peinée d'apprendre la mort d'Elisabeth. Elle me regarda, elle culpabilisait. Il faudra que je trouve un moment pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas responsable.

A l'étage, Edward m'indiqua la salle de bain pendant qu'il allait de son côté se changer. Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce, je remarquai que Trudy avait tout préparé, un grand bain fumant au parfum de violettes m'attendait. Je me dévêtis rapidement et plongeai dans l'eau chaude, savourant ce moment de confort.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me décidai à en sortir, me séchai et enfilai mes vêtements. Je perçus alors les premières notes d'une mélodie jouée au piano. J'achevai de me préparer en vitesse et descendis les marches me rapprochant de la source musicale que j'entendais. Je pénétrai dans une grande pièce, luxueusement meublée. J'aperçus Edward dans un nouvel uniforme, portant une chemise repassée de frais, les manches repliées sur ses bras. Il était assis au piano me tournant le dos, ses doigts glissaient sur les touches et jouaient un air très mélancolique. Je m'approchai doucement me laissant porter par les notes qui s'insinuaient en moi, me faisant à nouveau ressentir cette douleur. Le morceau était si doux, si calme mais tellement triste.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé son morceau, il se rendit compte de ma présence à ses côtés. Il me fit signe d'approcher et de m'asseoir sur le banc près de lui.

- _Bella, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais revenue. _Me dit-il.

- _C'était très beau et très touchant ce que tu viens de jouer_. Lui répondis-je un peu émue.

- _C'était le morceau préféré de ma mère, c'est elle qui me l'a appris_. Son visage était grave.

- _C'était magnifique, tu joues divinement bien._

- _Merci mais ce n'était pas très enjoué, désolé. _S'excusa-t-il.

- _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu viens de perdre ta mère. Tu exprimes ta peine à travers la musique et cela me touche énormément. Je suis sûr qu'Elisabeth aurait été extrêmement touchée elle aussi. __J'ai beaucoup aimé. Pourrais-tu jouer à nouveau, si cela ne te dérange pas ? _

- _Non, cela ne me dérange pas, cela me fait du bien au contraire et me permet d'extérioriser. Cette mélodie, quand je l'ai jouée il n'y a pas longtemps à la demande de ma mère, m'a fait penser à toi. C'est en fait une berceuse. Cette fois-ci je vais la jouer pour toi. Elle s'intitule River Flows in you (l'écoulement de la rivière en toi)._

Il entama la mélodie et j'entendis les premières notes faire vibrer le corps du piano et raisonner jusque dans mon cœur. Ses doigts agiles glissaient rapidement sur les touches de l'instrument, il était si concentré dans ce qu'il faisait. Je ne le voyais que de profil mais il était beau ainsi. Sa tête s'inclinait au rythme des notes. J'étais subjuguée par ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses mains, la mélodie était magnifique. C'était pourtant la même que tout à l'heure mais il avait changé quelque chose, je ne saurais dire quoi mais elle me paressait moins mélancolique, plutôt pleine d'espoir. J'étais complètement transportée par ce morceau qui me faisait frissonner de part en part, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Quand ses mains achevèrent la dernière note, il releva la tête et se tourna vers moi. Son regard était profond, mélange d'amour, de souffrance et d'autre chose que je n'arrivai pas à définir.

- _C'était magnifique, _lâchai-je dans un souffle, me perdant dans ses yeux verts,_ merci_.

Il prit ma main et baisa mon poignet en le caressant de son pouce.

- _Merci à toi, d'être là et de rester à mes côtés en ces instants douloureux. Si tu n'étais pas là en ce moment, je me demande ce que je serais devenu et ce que j'aurais fait. Tu es ma raison de vivre et mon amour, je t'aime._

Je fondis à nouveau devant cette déclaration et remerciai les dieux de m'avoir permis de rencontrer cet être exceptionnel. J'approchai mon visage du sien en glissant mes doigts dans sa chevelure cuivrée, et déposai un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, je fis de même. Il lâcha mon poignet pour encadrer mon visage.

-_ Il n'y a aucune autre personne avec qui je souhaiterais être à cet instant, tu as pris la plus grande place dans mon cœur, je t'aime aussi. _Lui avouai-je à nouveau_._

Il m'embrassa passionnément, me serrant contre lui, son bras encerclant ma taille et sa main caressant ma joue, puis il s'écarta.

-_ Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de partir pour l'Europe, viens suis-moi,_ il me prit la main et me guida derrière lui vers la porte d'entrée que nous franchîmes pour prendre sa voiture.

Nous parcourûmes une quinzaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver à la Push du côté de la plage de la réserve Quileute près des falaises. Edward descendit et m'ouvrit la porte en me tendant la main pour m'aider à sortir, puis il prit le pot contenant les cendres de sa mère. Il reprit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bord des falaises. Une légère brise soufflait. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques centimètres du précipice.

Il lâcha ma main pour retirer le couvercle de son précieux fardeau. Il la plongea dans le pot et prit une poignée de cendres. Il leva le bras et laissa s'échapper de sa main les restes d'Elisabeth qui s'envolèrent en poussière.

- _Tu as glissé doucement vers le plus beau des sommeils. En me quittant, c'est une partie de ma vie, mon enfance, qui s'est envolée. Va, vole pour le rejoindre, la vie sera plus douce là-haut avec lui, le ciel est ta demeure à présent, tu me manqueras infiniment, maman._ Termina-t-il dans un souffle, sa peine lui nouant la gorge. Il vida le reste des cendres qui fut balayé en quelques secondes par le vent, faisant disparaître devant nos yeux ce petit nuage grisonnant. Nous restâmes quelques instants sans rien dire, regardant la mer se projeter contre les rochers.

Il reprit ma main, la serra fort, puis il me regarda.

- _Allons-y, Carlisle voulait me voir_. Nous fîmes demi-tour et rejoignîmes la voiture. Nous allions monter quand une voiture s'arrêta juste à côté de nous. C'était une vieille jeep de l'armée un peu abîmée et à la peinture défraîchie.

Un homme en sortit. Il était plutôt jeune, brun avec une carrure athlétique plutôt massive et musclée, son visage était très agréable à regarder avec un côté très sympathique au premier abord. Il s'approcha de nous avec un grand sourire.

- _Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je me présente Emmett Mc Carthy_. Il tendit sa main à Edward que celui-ci pressa.

- _Edward Masen et Isabella Swan,_ répondit-il en posant son bras autour de ma taille.

- _Bella_, repris-je en tendant la main à mon tour. J'eus une petite mimique de douleur quand il raffermit sa poignée de main sur la mienne. Il avait une force incroyable.

- _Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je viens d'arriver dans la région, je cherche comment me rendre à Forks, je dois rencontrer le Shérif._

- _Vous êtes sur la bonne route, il ne vous reste qu'à la suivre sur une quinzaine de kilomètres, le bureau du Shérif, le père de Bella, se trouve dans le centre, c'est indiqué, aucun risque de vous perdre, c'est une petite bourgade. _Précisa Edward.

- _Merci du renseignement_. Répondit-il joviale.

- _Vous êtes le chasseur d'ours, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demandai-je

- _Oui, je vois que votre père vous a parlé de moi._ J'hochai la tête.

- _En effet, il m'a dit qu'il attendait un spécialiste de la chasse à l'ours. Par contre, ici à Forks, il ne s'agit pas d'ours. Edward et moi avons vu ces animaux, ce sont des loups, d'énormes loups._ L'informai-je.

Il posa son doigt sous son menton pour réfléchir, il en sortit avec un grand sourire.

- _C'est encore plus excitant que je le pensais !_ S'esclaffa-t-il. Je _sens que je vais me plaire dans la région. Merci encore pour vos renseignements, je m'en vais de ce pas à Forks, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre votre père. Je pense que nous serons amenés à nous revoir, alors à bientôt._ Il sauta dans sa jeep et s'en alla, nous laissant à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir.

- _Quel curieux personnage_, s'étonna Edward, _un vrai boute-en-train,_ il esquissa un sourire.

Je le regardai alors et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage, je fronçais les sourcils. Il avait la peau moite, je posai ma main sur sa joue mais elle était fraîche. Etait-ce dû à la légère brise ou bien m'inquiétai-je pour rien ?

- _Tu vas bien Edward ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Oui, bien sûr, _répondit-il sûr de lui, déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres au passage, _allez monte, Carlisle nous attend. _Il me poussa vers la voiture.

J'obtempérai et nous quittâmes la Push. J'allais enfin connaître une autre partie de la vie de Carlisle, l'endroit où il passait son temps en dehors de l'hôpital. Qu'allais-je découvrir sur lui ? Je repensai alors à Alice, une infime partie en moi avait l'espoir de la trouver là-bas chez lui.

Au bout d'une douzaine de kilomètres, Edward bifurqua pour prendre un petit chemin dans les bois. Nous le longeâmes sur une distance d'environ deux kilomètres pour enfin découvrir la demeure du Dr Cullen. C'était une grande bâtisse, faite de pierre, assez récente, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Un tapis de verdure encerclait cette maison et une rivière s'écoulait non loin de là. C'était un endroit charmant.

- _Tu es déjà venu ici, Edward ?_ Lui demandai-je curieuse.

_- Oui, j'accompagnai ma mère de temps en temps quand elle rendait visite à Carlisle_.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et nous approchâmes de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle nous accueillit, il avait dû entendre le moteur de la Bugatti.

- _Venez, entrez. _Nous invita-t-il d'un geste vers l'intérieur.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce rustiquement meublée, sur les murs étaient suspendus des peintures, principalement des paysages. Cette décoration me donnait un peu froid dans le dos, on aurait dit que cette grande maison manquait de vie.

Il nous fit passer dans la pièce d'à côté, dans un petit salon. Il nous pria de nous asseoir sur le divan pendant qu'il prenait des documents posés sur la bibliothèque. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil nous faisant face.

- _Carlisle, vous souhaitiez me parler ?_ Demanda Edward.

- _Eh bien,_ il me regarda_, je peux te parler en présence de Bella ?_

Edward glissa son bras derrière ma taille, m'enlaçant.

-_ Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, c'est ma fiancée, elle a le droit de savoir aussi, alors je vous écoute_. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues quand je l'entendis officialiser notre relation.

- _Oui, je suis au courant, ta mère en a vaguement fait allusion_. Il prit une inspiration et se lança. _Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour en discuter alors qu'Elisabeth vient juste de nous quitter, mais étant donné que tu t'en vas demain, il faut que je t'en parle maintenant._ Il fit une pause puis continua. _A la mort de ton père, Elisabeth a eu peur de contracter le virus elle aussi. Elle m'a alors demandé de prendre soin de toi dans le cas où elle viendrait à disparaître. Hier, elle m'a rappelé ma promesse. Etant donné que tu n'as pas vingt et un ans, elle souhaitait que je devienne ton tuteur ou ton père adoptif. Elle ne voyait que moi qui puisse remplir ce rôle et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Elle m'a confié son testament dans lequel, m'a-t-elle dit, elle t'a tout légué. Et elle me demande de t'apporter mon aide dans la gestion du domaine. Pour que cela ne pèse pas trop lourd sur tes épaules maintenant, tu ne recevras ton héritage qu'à tes vingt et un ans. En attendant, c'est à moi qu'elle a confié la gestion de la propriété des Masen. Voici le testament dans lequel sont inscrites ses dernières volontés te concernant._

Il lui tendit le document qu'Edward ouvrit et parcourut. Puis il le replia et leva les yeux vers Carlisle.

- _J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle aurait tout prévu_. Remarqua-t-il, esquissant un sourire sans joie.

- _Edward, je ne souhaite pas remplacer ton père mais sache que je te considère comme mon fils, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis très flatté par la requête d'Elisabeth. Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu en ressens le besoin. _Lui répondit Carlisle.

- _Bien que je sache m'occuper de moi tout seul, j'approuve le choix de ma mère, elle n'aurait pu trouver mieux dans ce rôle de père. Je suis très heureux du lien qui nous unis à présent._ Il se leva et tendit sa main à Carlisle qui se redressa à son tour et à la place de prendre sa main, il le plaqua contre lui en une étreinte virile.

Il se recula ensuite.

-_ Je vais m'occuper de tous les papiers, tu n'auras qu'à les signer. Je m'absente quelques instants. Je vais vous chercher des rafraîchissements_.

Edward se réinstalla à côté de moi.

- _Je dois dire que je suis __surprise __de la façon dont tu as réagi suite __à ses révélations__. Beaucoup aurait refusé ce père de substitution, se terrant dans leur souffrance_. Lui avouai-je

- _Je sais, mais Carlisle est quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément et en aucun cas je ne souhaiterais le blesser. De plus, j'ai déjà fait mon deuil pour mon père et j'ai toujours considéré Carlisle comme un père spirituel. A présent, il l'est officiellement. Je ne serai pas resté longtemps orphelin_, ironisa-t-il.

Je lui souris et le fixai. Il était pâle et je remarquai que sa peau était toujours moite. Je posai ma main à nouveau sur sa joue, feignant une caresse. Elle était chaude. Je plaçai alors ma main sur son front, il était brûlant.

- _Oh mon dieu … non… Edward… pourquoi ne dis-tu rien _? Demandai-je dans un souffle, une boule se formant dans ma gorge et les larmes commençant à monter au bord de mes yeux.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Le destin s'acharne**

Il retira ma main qu'il reposa délicatement sur mes genoux et me regarda intensément, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- _Je me doutais que tu le remarquerais bien assez tôt, je voulais te préserver, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter._ M'expliqua-t-il calmement.

-_ Pas m'inquiéter ?_ _Quand as-tu ressenti les premiers symptômes ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Cet après-midi, juste avant de me mettre au piano. Je n'y ai pas prêté vraiment attention au début. Ma peine occupait toutes mes pensées. Mais quand tout à l'heure près des falaises, tu m'as demandé comment j'allais, j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait en moi._

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

- _Non, pas ça,_ murmurai-je baissant la tête.

- _Ne pleure pas mon amour, ça va aller._ Me rassura-t-il en s'approchant sans me toucher.

La mort d'Elisabeth, puis Edward malade, cela faisait trop en une seule journée. Si ce n'était pas la guerre qui voulait me l'arracher, c'était la grippe qui s'y mettait. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il tant à vouloir me l'enlever. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je n'allai pas laisser ce virus gagner à tous les coups. J'allais me battre pour soigner l'homme que j'aime. Cette maladie ne me l'enlèverait pas, si du moins c'était bien celle à laquelle je pensais.

- _Oui, ça va aller, _finis-je par lui répondre_, car je ne permettrai pas qu'il en aille autrement_. Continuai-je décidée.

C'était déterminée que je me levai pour aller chercher Carlisle. Ce dernier arriva au même moment à l'embrasure de la porte, un plateau contenant du thé dans les mains et d'autres documents sous le bras qu'il posa sur la petite table à côté du divan. Il se redressa et nous regarda. Edward avait la tête baissée. Il posa alors les yeux sur moi et vit mes larmes.

- _Que se passe-t-il Bella ?_ Me demanda-t-il soucieux.

- _Pouvez-vous examiner Edward ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Bella…_Intervint Edward.

- _Edward,_ le coupai-je, _plus tôt on sera fixé, plus tôt on pourra te soigner_.

- _Pourquoi souhaites-tu que je l'examine_.

- _Regardez par vous-même, sa peau est moite et son front est brûlant, il a de la fièvre._ Répondis-je en lui parlant plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, ne contrôlant plus mes émotions, les larmes recouvraient mes joues.

_- Bella, calme-toi,_ me conseilla-t-il_, je vais l'examiner. Peux-tu patienter dans la pièce d'à côté ?_ Puis il se tourna vers mon amour. _Edward approche-toi_.

La requête de Carlisle mit un moment à prendre un sens dans ma tête. Il souhaitait que je m'éclipse alors qu'il examinerait Edward. J'étais infirmière, je pouvais très bien rester. De plus, j'avais déjà vu Edward dévêtu notamment lors de la visite médicale, il n'y avait donc rien d'indécent. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais partir.

Edward obtempéra à la demande de Carlisle et se dressa devant lui. Quant à moi je sortais de mes réflexions.

- _C'est hors de question que je quitte cette pièce alors que vous allez rendre votre diagnostic, je suis infirmière je vous rappelle et je peux vous assister. _Commençai-je.

- _Bella, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour examiner Edward et puis tu es trop impliquée pour rester, laisse-moi seul avec lui. _Insista-t-il.

J'allais contester mais Edward intervint.

- _S'il te plaît Bella,_ me demanda-t-il, très calme, de sa voix de velours. _Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps._

Je dus m'incliner et abandonner, je me dirigeai donc vers la sortie.

- _Peux-tu retirer ta chemise…_Entendis-je Carlisle lui demander.

Je passai la porte. Je m'installai sur le sofa qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée et patientai. J'avais mal au ventre tellement la peur me tiraillait. Peur du verdict de Carlisle, peur de voir Edward malade, peur de le voir mourir et peur de le perdre. Cette maladie avait déjà décimé toute sa famille, il était le seul encore vivant, mais pour combien de temps ? A cette pensée mes larmes affluèrent de nouveau, et je posai ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Je venais de trouver le bonheur, allait-on déjà me le retirer ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui me parurent une éternité, Carlisle sortit du salon et se dirigea vers moi. Je me levai aussitôt allant à sa rencontre, essuyant mes larmes au passage.

- _Alors Carlisle, dites-moi ? _Le priai-je, mon calme revenu mais l'inquiétude transparaissait sur mon visage.

Il releva les yeux pour pénétrer les miens et prit une grande inspiration, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- _J'ai ausculté Edward,_ commença-t-il… _Il…il a bien les symptômes de la grippe Espagnole_. Lâcha-t-il.

Malgré le fait que je m'en doutais fortement, cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cœur, je ressentis un énorme vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Carlisle me rattrapa rapidement avant que je ne tombe au sol, passant son bras derrière ma taille. Il m'aida à me redresser et m'incita à m'asseoir sur le sofa.

Il s'accroupit à mon niveau, posa son doigt glacé sous mon menton pour le relever et lui faire face.

- _Bella, il commence tout juste à ressentir les symptômes, il n'en est qu'au début. Nous allons pouvoir le soigner à temps et éradiquer le virus qui n'en est qu'au premier stade. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir._ Me rassura-t-il.

- _Il n'_y _a aucun risque alors ?_ Demandai-je

- _Bien sûr qu'il y en a mais ils sont moindres puisque l'on a décelé la maladie à son début_. _De plus Edward est jeune et en bonne santé, il est assez fort pour se battre._

- _Oui, je l'espère_. Priai-je. _Puis-je aller le voir ?_

- _Bien sûr, il doit avoir terminé de se rhabiller à présent._

Je me levai, testai mon équilibre et filai vers le salon. Il était en train de replier les manches de sa chemise. Il leva la tête vers moi lorsqu'il entendit mes pas et esquissa un sourire. Je continuai mon chemin vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras, lui enlaçant la taille. Je posai ma tête contre son torse écoutant battre son cœur. Mais il resta figé sans aucune étreinte de sa part, je levai alors les yeux vers lui.

- _Tu ne devrais pas me toucher, Bella, je suis probablement contagieux_. Me prévint-il calmement.

- _Je m'en moque_. Répondis-je, tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec lui, contre lui, sentir sa présence, son contact.

- _Pas moi, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si tu venais à tomber malade à ton tour._ Me dit-il.

_- Je t'en prie juste pour cette fois, j'en ai vraiment besoin, serres-moi fort._ L'implorai-je, mes yeux scrutant sa réponse sur son visage.

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment, nous toisant à qui cèderait le premier. Puis ses bras vinrent enfin encercler mon corps et ses mains se posèrent dans le creux de mon dos. Il me serra contre lui, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux, ma tête nichée dans son cou brûlant, je pouvais humer son odeur et m'en imprégner.

- _Je t'aime…_murmurai-je.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime,_ me souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge, c'était Carlisle. Je me retournai vers lui.

- _Nous devons y aller, il faut commencer le traitement le plus tôt possible. Edward, je t'emmène à l'hôpital dès maintenant. _Ordonna-t-il.

- _Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'y aller, ne puis-je pas simplement me procurer les médicaments dont j'ai besoin ? De toute façon, demain, nous devrons bien procéder ainsi, puisque je devrais partir._

- _Tu ne vas pas partir en Europe si tu es malade ! _Mon cœur se serra à nouveau à l'évocation de son départ.

- _Je n'ai pas le choix, crois-tu qu'ils vont me laisser rester ici parce que je suis malade ? Ils viendront plutôt me chercher et de force._ Me répondit-il.

_- Nous verrons cela demain, pour l'instant, nous devons nous rendre à l'hôpital car les médicaments se trouvent là-bas._ Intervint Carlisle.

- _Très bien._ Accepta Edward.

-_ Edward, tu montes avec moi. Bella pourrais-tu ramener le véhicule d'Edward ?_

_- Oui, de toute façon il faut que je fasse un saut chez moi d'abord, je dois prendre des affaires. Je vous rejoindrai très rapidement là-bas._

Je montai pour la première fois du côté conducteur de la voiture d'Edward et pris la direction de la maison alors que Carlisle et Edward me suivaient derrière. Nos chemins se séparèrent lorsque je bifurquai vers la route de la maison. Edward me fit un petit geste de la main lorsque la Rolls me dépassa.

J'arrivai devant la maison et je reconnu la jeep qui y était stationnée. C'était le véhicule d'Emmett McCarty que nous avions rencontré dans l'après-midi. Charlie avait dû l'inviter. J'arrêtai la Bugatti d'Edward juste à côté de son véhicule et descendis. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et ma mère en sortit.

- _Bella, mais que fais-tu avec la voiture d'Edward ?_ Me questionna-t-elle, en scrutant mon visage. _Mais_…_tu as les yeux rouges, tu as pleuré ?_

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes sous l'interrogation de ma mère.

- _Maman…la mère d'Edward est décédée ce matin_. Finis-je par lui annoncer la gorge serrée. L'évocation de la disparition d'Elisabeth fit à nouveau ressortir la souffrance qui me déchirait le cœur.

- _Oh mon dieu !_ Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche sous le choc de cette annonce. _Elle n'a pas pu vaincre cette maladie._ Constata-t-elle triste.

- _Non, nous l'avons soignée trop tard…_ expliquai-je en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler de nouveau.

- _Et Edward, comment supporte-t-il la disparition de sa mère ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, je fondis en sanglots dans les bras de ma mère.

- _Oh maman, il a mal et moi aussi, j'ai si mal…Carlisle a examiné Edward, et… il a été contaminé lui aussi, il est atteint de la grippe Espagnole, je viens de l'apprendre. J'ai peur pour sa vie. Comment vais-je faire s'il venait à disparaître aussi…_

- _Oh Bella, ma chérie,_ elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et le souleva pour me faire face_. Arrête de te mettre des idées pareilles en tête. Tout le monde ne meurt pas de la grippe, la plupart des gens en guérisse, ce qui est arrivé à Mme Masen est une probabilité minime. Garde espoir et ne te morfond pas. D'accord ? _Me rassura-t-elle_._

J'hochai la tête. Elle me prit par les épaules pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- _Ton père a un invité, alors sèche tes larmes et rentre à la maison, j'informerai Charlie plus tard_.

- _Je ne reste pas maman, je passe juste prendre des vêtements et je retourne à l'hôpital m'occuper d'Edward. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas rester loin de lui alors qu'il ne va pas bien. Je veux être près de lui pour le soigner et le soutenir. _M'expliquai-je.

- _Tu l'aimes beaucoup à ce que je vois. Mais n'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi aussi_. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Oui, maman, je n'oublierai pas_. J'avais de la chance d'avoir une mère aussi compréhensive envers mes sentiments. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et pénétrai dans la maison.

- _Ah Bella,_ m'accueillit Charlie, _tu connais déjà Emmett, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit_.

- _Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés cet après-midi_. Répondis-je essayant de prendre de l'assurance_. Je vois que vous avez réussi à trouver le shérif_. J'arrivai même à esquisser un léger sourire.

- _Vous remercierez votre ami pour les indications, j'ai trouvé du premier coup !_ S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Sa gaieté me fit un pincement au cœur, je l'enviai d'être heureux alors qu'autour de moi tout s'effondrait.

- _Bella, as-tu des nouvelles d'Elisabeth Masen_ ? Surprise par la question de Charlie, je sentis à nouveau le chagrin m'envahir.

- _Charlie, je t'en parlerai un peu plus tard_. Intervint Renée posant une main sur mon épaule.

- _Ex…excusez-moi._ Balbutiai-je. Je filai rapidement vers les escaliers pour ne pas craquer devant eux et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je laissai alors éclater ma peine allongée sur mon lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et mes bras étreignant la veste d'Edward. Je restai un moment ainsi laissant libre cours à mon chagrin.

Mes larmes finirent par se tarir. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse comme me le conseillait ma mère. Je devais me montrer forte devant Edward et lui apporter toute mon aide et tout mon soutien. Carlisle allait le soigner et je l'assisterai dans cette tâche.

Je me levai alors, changeai de vêtements, déposai une autre tenue dans un baluchon et quittai ma chambre. Je fis un bref au revoir à mes parents et leur invité, et filai dans la voiture d'Edward en direction de l'hôpital.

Je stoppai la Bugatti juste à côté de la Rolls Royce de Carlisle. Je montai deux par deux les marches qui menaient à l'entrée et pénétrai dans les vestiaires pour prendre mon uniforme d'infirmière. Je retirai à nouveau la bague d'Elisabeth que je déposai délicatement sur l'étagère de mon casier. Je pris une grande inspiration et longeai le couloir pour arriver devant le bureau de Carlisle. La porte était ouverte et le Docteur était assis derrière son bureau. Il leva la tête vers moi.

_- Comment va-t-il ?_ Demandai-je droit au but en entrant.

- _Sa température a légèrement augmenté, elle est passée à 39,2°C, mais j'ai commencé le traitement aussitôt, il ne reste donc plus qu'à attendre qu'il fasse son effet._

- _Où est-il ?_ M'enquis-je ensuite.

_- Je l'ai placé dans la chambre 17A_ _au fond du couloir, je le garde en observation ce soir et cette nuit, jusqu'à son départ_. M'informa-t-il

- _Merci_, je fis demi-tour et approchai du seuil de la porte.

- _Bella, attends_. M'arrêta-t-il, je me retournai alors.

- _Nous appliquons la même procédure que pour Elisabeth, masques, mise en quarantaine et pas de contact physique. C'est compris_. Il était très sérieux dans sa requête.

- _Oui._ Répondis-je dans un souffle et je m'éclipsai ensuite rapidement.

Les conditions qu'imposait Carlisle allaient être très difficiles à tenir, notamment le contact physique. Ne pas le toucher et l'embrasser, ne pas me blottir dans ses bras, tout cela allait être une véritable torture.

Je longeai le couloir et arrivai devant sa chambre. Le n°17A figurait sur la vitre de la porte. Je jetai un œil à travers et le vis. Il était assis sur le lit les jambes allongées et feuilletait des documents. Il était en caleçon et en maillot. Le simple fait de le voir dans cette tenue fit affluer le sang sur mon visage, qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer.

Je frappai ensuite et entendis son doux timbre de velours m'autoriser à entrer. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur.

- _Bella,_ m'accueillit-il avec le sourire, puis il fronça les sourcils, _mets ton masque, s'il te plaît_. M'ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérai ne voulant pas être mise à la porte, je sortis donc un masque de ma poche et le fixai devant ma bouche. Je m'approchai de lui.

- _Que fais-tu ? A 39°C de fièvre, tu devrais être allongé et te reposer. _Le réprimandai-je.

- _Je signe quelques papiers qui seront nécessaires à Carlisle pour la gestion de la propriété et aussi pour ses nouvelles responsabilités envers moi, _m'expliqua-t-il.

- _Comment te sens-tu ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Ça va._ Me répondit-il d'un ton rassurant.

- _Je veux la vérité Edward_. Insistai-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me mente pour me protéger et pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

- _D'accord_, abandonna-t-il,_ psychologiquement ma mère me manque énormément et j'apprends à vivre avec ma peine, _avoua-t-il_. Physiquement,_ _je me sens un peu fatigué et j'ai des courbatures, mais rien de grave ou d'insupportable. Alors inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu vois je ne te cache rien. _Puis il me tendit les documents_, pourrais-tu les remettre à Carlisle de ma part ?_

- _Bien sûr_, répondis-je en les prenant. _Maintenant que tu as terminé avec ces papiers, allonge-toi et repose-toi._ Lui dis-je en tirant sur le drap pour qu'il se glisse à l'intérieur.

- _Tu es très jolie ainsi quand tu es sérieuse et donnes des ordres, et cette tenue d'infirmière te va très bien, dommage qu'il y ait ce voile qui cache tes si beaux cheveux_. Me complimenta-t-il, le regard malicieux.

En une fraction de seconde mon visage vira au rouge, j'étais toujours sensible à la moindre marque d'attention de sa part.

- _Merci,_ lui répondis-je d'un sourire gêné qu'il ne put voir sous mon masque mais qu'il devina facilement.

Un coup à la porte nous interrompit. J'allai ouvrir et découvrit Evelyn derrière.

- _Bella, je cherche le Dr Cullen, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? _Me demanda-t-elle.

_- Il n'est pas dans son bureau ?_

_- Non, je viens d'aller voir et je ne l'ai pas trouvé._

_- Peut-être est-il allé faire son inspection auprès des autres patients. Mais pourquoi le cherches-tu ?_

_- Eh bien, il y a une femme qui vient d'arriver et elle croit avoir contracté le virus de la grippe Espagnole. Etant donné que toi et le docteur connaissez cette maladie, pourrais-tu aller la voir, le temps que je cherche le Docteur ?_

J'hésitai, cela m'ennuyait de laisser Edward mais je devais aussi faire mon travail et m'occuper des autres patients.

_- Très bien j'arrive dans deux minutes. _Décidai-je finalement_._

_- Merci, elle se trouve dans la première salle d'attente_. Puis elle s'en alla.

Je retournai auprès d'Edward pour l'informer de mon absence.

- _Edward, je dois aller voir une patiente, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et je reviens juste après. _Le prévins-je.

_- Fais ce que tu as à faire, mon amour, et ne te préoccupe pas de moi. _Me conseilla-t-il._ Je te l'ai dit je vais bien._

_- A tout à l'heure, _lui dis-je en quittant la pièce.

Je bifurquai rapidement par le bureau de Carlisle pour y déposer les documents que m'avait remis Edward. J'arrivai ensuite dans la salle d'attente et trouvai la patiente en question. Celle-ci se leva de sa chaise pour m'accueillir. C'était une jeune femme de petite taille, mince mais avec un ventre qui prédominait tout le devant de son corps. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur entouré de magnifiques boucles caramel.

- _Bonjour Madame, Isabella Swan, je suis infirmière. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans la pièce d'à côté, je vais vous installer en attendant le Dr Cullen. _

Elle prit la main que je lui tendis et se présenta.

- _Je suis Esmé Evenson et je suis nouvelle à Forks_.

Je fermai la porte derrière elle et l'invitai à s'asseoir devant le bureau.

- _Je vous écoute_.

- _Eh bien, je suis ici car je me demande si je ne suis pas contaminée par le virus de la grippe Espagnole. Je me suis arrêtée à Port-Angelès avant d'arriver ici et là-bas il y a de nombreux malades. _Me dit-elle calmement. Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, j'étais déjà malheureusement au courant de la situation à Port-Angelès.

_- Que ressentez-vous comme symptômes ?_

_- Je me sens fatiguée, mes muscles sont endoloris surtout à la base de mon ventre. _M'indiqua-t-elle.

_- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt des contractions ?_

-_ Je ne sais pas, je…je n'ai jamais eu de contractions._ Balbutia-t-elle. _Je suis venue dès que j'ai ressenti les premiers symptômes, car je m'inquiète pour l'enfant que je porte. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit affaibli par cette maladie, _m'expliqua-t-elle.

- _Pouvez-vous retirer votre robe ?_

Elle se leva et commença à retirer les premiers boutons. Je l'invitai ensuite à s'asseoir sur la table d'examen et lui pris la température. Le mercure indiqua 37,5°C donc pas de fièvre.

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte et Carlisle entra.

- _Bonjour Madame, je suis le Dr Carlisle Cullen_, se présenta-t-il derrière mon dos.

- _Enchantée Dr Cullen, Es…Esmé Evenson_. Finit-elle par lui dire non sans une légère hésitation.

Je la vis rougir au simple fait de poser ses yeux sur Carlisle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné qu'il remarqua, car ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire en coin.

- _Docteur_, intervins-je, _cette patiente pense avoir contracté le virus de la grippe Espagnole. Elle se sent fatiguée et a des douleurs au ventre. J'ai pris sa température mais elle n'a pas de fièvre. Je penserais plutôt à des contractions._ Terminai-je.

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux sur ma dernière précision et les baissa vers le ventre de la patiente. Cela me surprit de sa part qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle fût enceinte. Il était un peu distrait.

- _A combien de mois de grossesse en êtes-vous, Madame Evenson ? _Lui demanda-t-il.

- _Appelez-moi Esmé. J'en suis à huit mois_. Précisa-t-elle.

- _Très bien, allongez-vous je vais vous examiner_.

-_ Comme je le disais tout à l'heure à Mademoiselle Swan, je crains pour la vie de mon bébé, je ne veux pas que cette maladie le touche._

Elle s'allongea et Carlisle plaça son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles pour écouter le cœur de sa patiente.

- _Toussez… _Il était concentré à présent et l'ausculta. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la grippe. _La rassura-t-il de sa voix calme et douce.

Elle soupira de soulagement et lui fit un immense sourire.

- _Merci Docteur._

Puis il déplaça son instrument sur le ventre de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la regarda.

- _Avez-vous senti votre bébé bouger aujourd'hui, Madame Evenson ?_

_- Non, pas aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée. _Quelque chose ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Carlisle prit une inspiration et se lança.

- _Les battements de cœur de votre bébé sont très faibles, il est en danger, Esmé, il faut que je vous opère de toute urgence. _Lui annonça-t-il.

- _C…comment ? Non ? Ce n'est pas possible. Sauvez mon bébé. Il est toute ma vie. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon époux qui est mort à la guerre il y a six mois. _Elle porta les mains à son ventre et fondit en sanglots.

Mon cœur se déchira encore une fois aujourd'hui devant la peine de cette femme. Je me mettais très bien à sa place, imaginant la perte d'Edward à la guerre et perdant cet enfant, le seul lien lui restant de son amour, ce serait atroce.

- _Je suis désolé. _Lui dit-il, puis il la souleva dans ses bras et me regarda._ Bella peux-tu aller préparer la salle d'opération._

- _Oui j'y vais de suite._

Je partis en courant, longeant les couloirs, vers le bloc opératoire. Je sortis tout le matériel nécessaire à l'opération aussi vite que je pus. Carlisle arriva juste derrière moi et la déposa sur la table. Je lui retirai le reste de ses vêtements et plaçai un drap sur son corps dénudé.

Carlisle s'affairait près d'elle, je le rejoignis et lui tendis la seringue pour injecter le produit anesthésiant. La patiente pleurait toujours.

- _Esmé, regardez-moi, je fais vous faire une piqûre pour vous endormir et ensuite je pratiquerai la césarienne. _Lui expliqua-t-il succinctement.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il lui injecta le produit et je vis la patiente cesser de pleurer, puis fermer les paupières pour sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

Carlisle ne perdit pas une seconde, il prit le scalpel et lui entailla le bas du ventre. Il plaça ensuite ses mains à l'intérieur et en sortit le nouveau-né. Ce dernier était tout bleu. Il lui tapota légèrement dans le dos, et après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, on entendit enfin les premiers cris du bébé.

Ce fût à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. Je pouvais enfin souffler.

Il essuya rapidement le nourrisson et l'ausculta. Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau.

- _C'est pas vrai_, s'écria-t-il.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ? _Demandai-je m'attendant encore à une mauvaise nouvelle.

- _Son cœur va un peu mieux mais il continue à battre faiblement, cela est dû à ses poumons qui ne sont pas assez développés à ce stade, une malformation probablement. Il n'en a que pour quelques jours au mieux. Quelle journée funeste !_ S'énerva-t-il.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Carlisle perdre son sang-froid. C'était dû bien sûr à l'accumulation de nouvelles tragiques tout au long de la journée, la mort d'Elisabeth, la maladie d'Edward et maintenant cette femme qui allait perdre son bébé, unique consolation à la mort de son époux. Mon cœur se serra aussi et je comprenais sa colère. Il était médecin pour sauver des vies. Et là, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il me confia le bébé que je nettoyai avec soin pendant qu'il recousait sa patiente. Je remarquai seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Je pris alors soin de lui et l'enroulai dans une couverture.

Nous plaçâmes ensuite l'enfant et sa mère dans une chambre non loin du bureau de Carlisle.

- _Bella, ça va aller tu peux disposer, je vais rester près d'elle et lui annoncerai la nouvelle à son réveil_.

J'étais peut-être égoïste mais je préférais que ce fût lui qui lui annonça cette triste nouvelle. A ce jour, mon esprit était saturé et ne pouvait plus rien endurer de plus.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil, joignant ses mains et la regarda. Je m'éclipsai et filai retrouver mon amour. Ce nouvel épisode m'avait abattue, j'avais besoin de réconfort et d'être rassurée.

Je le trouvai endormi, la lumière de la bougie sur sa table de nuit éclairait faiblement son visage. Il devait être fatigué avec ces deux dernières nuits passées à veiller sa mère et la fièvre avait dû l'achever. Je m'approchai tout près de lui. Il avait l'air calme et serein, sa respiration était régulière. Je me risquai alors à poser ma main sur son front, il était toujours chaud mais pas aussi brûlant que dans l'après-midi, les médicaments avaient dû faire effet, cela m'apaisa légèrement.

Je laissai ma main traîner plus que de raison sur son beau visage, le caressant, glissant sur sa joue. J'avais un tel besoin de le toucher, de le sentir vivant. Soudain sa main vint se poser sur la mienne.

- _Bella…_Murmura-t-il dans son sommeil. J'esquissai un sourire, il devait rêver de moi.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir, je retirai ma main rapidement de peur que l'on me surprenne. Je ne souhaitais pas entendre Carlisle me faire probablement la morale si l'on me voyait le toucher. Mon regard était fixé sur la porte mais les pas continuèrent et passèrent leur chemin sans s'arrêter. Je reportai mes yeux à nouveau sur mon amour.

Il avait les yeux ouverts et me regardait.

-_ Tu es revenu,_ constata-t-il.

- _Oui,_ répondis-je en poussant un soupir.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas_. Me demanda-t-il en me scrutant, il avait le don de lire en moi, de voir à chaque fois quand cela n'allait pas.

- _Rien…, c'est juste une accumulation de mauvaises nouvelles en une seule journée. D'abord la disparition de ta mère, puis toi qui tombes malade et enfin cette femme qui est arrivée tout à l'heure. Nous avons mis au monde son bébé, mais il a une malformation aux poumons et n'en n'a que pour quelques jours. Ce bébé est l'unique chose qu'il lui reste de son mari mort à la guerre._ Une larme perla sur ma joue_. Cela me rappelle que tu vas bientôt partir et je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, je te veux auprès de moi mais en bonne santé._

Je ne savais plus quoi souhaiter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Mais s'il partait cela voulait dire qu'il allait mieux et s'il restait, cela voudrait dire que son état avait empiré. Quel choix cruel. De toute façon, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, ce n'était pas à moi de choisir mais au destin.

- _C'est très triste pour cette femme_, me répondit-il. Il fronça les sourcils. _Bella, je n'aime pas te voir triste ainsi. _J'esquissai alors un léger sourire, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, la priorité c'était lui et uniquement lui. _J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras pour te réconforter. J'ai tellement envie de te toucher et de te caresser, de sentir le doux parfum de tes cheveux. C'est dur de te voir à mes côtés sans ne serait-ce que te frôler mais je dois m'estimer heureux car tu es là, jour et nuit pour moi, alors je m'en contenterai._

- _Si tu veux je peux te laisser me toucher…_Proposai-je.

- _Bella, c'est hors de question_. Me coupa-t-il gentiment.

- _Bon, eh bien laisse-moi au moins m'approcher de toi sans te toucher_.

Il acquiesça. Je rapprochai le fauteuil pour m'asseoir et posai ma tête sur le lit, lui faisant face. Nous nous regardâmes ainsi sans rien dire. Mon masque me gênait, j'aurai souhaité le retirer pour sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Mais en plus d'avoir les réprimandes de Carlisle, j'hériterais probablement de celles d'Edward en supplément.

- _Tu peux te rendormir, il faut que tu te reposes, je vais rester à tes côtés_. Lui murmurai-je.

- _D'accord,_ _mais réveille-moi à quatre heures pour mon départ. _Encore un coup de poignard en plein cœur à cette évocation.

Il ferma alors les yeux et je restai à regarder chaque centimètre de son si beau visage, les gravant dans ma mémoire. Je détaillai ses yeux fermés, son nez, sa bouche que je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser. Jamais je ne serai rassasiée de le regarder. Et doucement, mes paupières s'alourdirent à leur tour et je sombrai également.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sortis de mon sommeil et je me redressai aussitôt. C'était Carlisle. Je jetai un œil sur Edward, il dormait toujours.

- _Quelle heure est-il ?_ Lui demandai-je tout bas.

- _Désolé de te réveiller Bella mais il est trois heures et demie et je crois qu'Edward doit partir pour cinq heures._ M'informa-t-il sur le même ton.

Je me levai.

- _Je vais aller lui chercher un petit déjeuner et je le réveillerai ensuite. _Il hocha la tête, je franchis la porte et retirai mon masque, je me retournai soudain vers lui, il était juste derrière moi. _Comment va Esmé Evenson ?_

Il avança dans le couloir, je lui emboîtai le pas.

_- Elle s'est réveillée il y a peu de temps. Je l'ai laissée revenir à elle un moment et je lui ai présenté son bébé. Puis je lui ai appris l'état de santé de son fils. Elle n'a pas pleuré et m'a remercié. Elle souhaite profiter un maximum du temps qu'elle dispose avec son fils et ne veut pas se morfondre dans le chagrin. C'est une femme forte. _Il parlait d'elle avec admiration et je me rangeai totalement à son point de vue_. Je l'ai laissée avec une infirmière pour qu'elle l'aide à nourrir son enfant_. Il fit une pause et me demanda. _Comment se porte Edward ?_

_- Sa fièvre a baissé et il a donc pu s'endormir paisiblement._

_- Bien. Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin. _Il s'éloigna et je fis de même dans la direction opposée.

Je me rendis dans les cuisines. Je fis griller des toasts et préparai du café. A cette heure si matinale, il n'y avait personne pour préparer à manger, il n'y avait donc rien de prêt.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais enfin tout préparé. Je revins vers la chambre, le plateau à la main et poussai la porte, m'arrêtant sur le seuil. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le lit mais celui-ci était vide. Il devait déjà être levé. J'avançai alors et je découvris Edward allongé par terre, inconscient.

- _Edward !_ Criai-je.

Je lâchai alors le plateau qui fit un bruit assourdissant en tombant et me précipitai auprès de lui, le retournant. Il était brûlant et transpirait énormément.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 – Un dur combat.**

Je lui tapotai sur la joue pour le faire revenir à lui mais rien n'y fit et il était toujours inconscient. J'avais du mal à le voir tellement mes larmes brouillaient ma vue.

- _Edward, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux…regarde-moi…reviens-moi…je t'en supplie…mon amour…_

Mais toujours aucune réaction. Il avait dû se lever pour se préparer car il avait enfilé son pantalon et sa chemise était à demi boutonnée. J'essayai alors de le soulever mais je n'y arrivai pas toute seule. Carlisle arriva au même moment dans la chambre, il avait dû entendre le bruit provoqué par le plateau en tombant.

- _Edward._ Dit-il dans un souffle en se penchant sur lui. _Il faut le recoucher._

Il m'aida à le relever et à l'allonger sur le lit. Nous lui retirâmes sa chemise et son pantalon. Carlisle l'examina aussitôt en commençant par sa température.

- _40°C ! Il fait une poussée de fièvre ! Je vais lui faire une injection, cela agira plus vite_. Il leva les yeux vers moi,_ Bella, va chercher le paracétamol ainsi que les médicaments dans le local à pharmacie, pendant que je termine mon examen._ M'ordonna-t-il dans l'urgence.

- _Oui, j'y vais_.

Je courus le plus vite possible dans les couloirs, pris ce qu'il fallait, pour revenir rapidement car je ne voulais pas le laisser, j'avais peur qu'en mon absence, il ne se passe quelque chose de dramatique.

J'étais de retour deux minutes plus tard. Carlisle épongeait le front d'Edward, le rafraîchissant un peu pour faire baisser la température. Il prit la seringue que je lui tendis et l'enfonça aussitôt dans son bras. Il lui glissa ensuite doucement du sirop dans la bouche qu'Edward avala par pur réflexe.

- _Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre._ Il me regarda._ Bella, reprends-toi, tu es à bout, assieds-toi et repose-toi un peu._

Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en fasse la remarque, je n'avais pas pris conscience de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je tremblais de partout et j'avais du mal à respirer. Mes joues étaient inondées de larmes. J'obtempérai et m'assieds sur le fauteuil avant que mes jambes ne se dérobent.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir à lui. Son état est tout à fait normal. Même si le traitement agit sur son organisme, cela n'empêche pas les symptômes de se manifester encore. Cela devrait s'atténuer dans les jours à venir._ Me rassura-t-il de sa voix douce et paternelle.

_- Merci Carlisle. Je vais rester près de lui à le veiller_. L'informai-je, mais il savait déjà que je ne bougerais pas de cette pièce. De toute façon, j'en étais incapable pour le moment, physiquement et moralement.

_- Je repasserai tout à l'heure, préviens-moi s'il se réveille. _Il disparut, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je pris la serviette dans le récipient à son chevet et tamponnai le front d'Edward qui était toujours brûlant. Le voir ainsi, si mal et inconscient, me broyait le cœur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux en un geste tendre pour qu'il ressente ma présence, qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop et qu'il me revienne.

Un peu plus tard, jetant un œil vers la porte, je remarquai le plateau et ses composants étalés par terre. Je m'activai à les ramasser et nettoyai rapidement le sol.

Je retournai ensuite tout aussi rapidement à son chevet. Il commença à s'agiter. La fièvre le faisait délirer. Il parlait mais ses phrases n'avaient aucun sens.

- _P…pourquoi …Carlisle… ne l'as-tu pas… fait ? Même si…c'était ce… qu'elle… souhaitait…_

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait mais je priai pour qu'il reprenne conscience très rapidement. Je souffrais de le voir dans cet état, ce n'était pas lui, son corps et son âme étaient comme possédés.

Je continuai pendant quelques heures à m'occuper de lui, l'éponger, prendre sa température qui redescendait légèrement au fil du temps.

Je fus interrompu dans mes gestes par une conversation animée qui me parvint aux oreilles de l'autre coté de la porte. Je m'approchai et regardai par la vitre. Carlisle était dos à la porte et faisait face à un officier. Ce devait être un supérieur d'Edward qui venait probablement le chercher. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'emmener dans cet état.

J'eus soudain mal au ventre, j'avais à nouveau peur qu'on l'éloigne de moi et qu'on me l'enlève. J'entendis Carlisle parler.

- _Non, vous ne pouvez pas le voir, il est contagieux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre soldat il y a une heure, Tyler il me semble, il est dans l'incapacité de se lever et je ne peux pas l'autoriser à quitter l'établissement dans cet état. En ce moment même, il est inconscient, la fièvre étant trop forte, il a besoin encore de quelques jours pour se remettre car les premiers symptômes ne sont apparus qu'hier seulement ._S'opposa-t-il à cet homme.

_- Eh bien dans ce cas, nous allons le transférer dans l'hôpital militaire de Seattle, pour qu'il soit prêt à partir samedi avec le bataillon de la ville._ Répondit l'officier.

Je posai ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas crier suite à ce que je venais d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener pour le soigner ailleurs qu'ici. Carlisle était le meilleur des médecins. C'était avec lui qu'il avait le plus de chances de s'en sortir. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener, je ne le permettrai pas !

- _Non, c'est hors de question de l'emmener ailleurs, je suis son médecin et je n'autorise aucun transfert le concernant. « _Merci Carlisle » pensai-je très fort.

- _Et moi je suis son supérieur et c'est mon meilleur pilote, je ne vais certainement pas le laisser ici, je l'emmène avec moi. _« Non, pitié, pas ça ».

- _Dans ce cas, je suis son père et je refuse qu'il quitte cet hôpital tant qu'il ne sera pas totalement remis_. Répondit Carlisle se dressant devant lui. « Bien joué »

- _Vous n'êtes pas son père, je l'ai connu et il est mort à présent. _Répliqua l'officier_._

- _J'ai adopté Edward,_ avoua-t-il, _si vous le souhaitez, j'ai tous les documents dans mon bureau pour le prouver, je peux vous les montrer. De plus, je connais très bien votre supérieur le Colonel Dowlittle et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait vos façons de faire à l'égard de mon fils. Edward vous rejoindra dès qu'il se sentira assez bien pour le faire. C'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre_. « Euh, la promesse n'était pas nécessaire. »

Carlisle l'invita à le suivre et ils s'éloignèrent. Je pouvais enfin souffler, nous avions échappé au drame. Ainsi Tyler était déjà passé pour chercher Edward mais Carlisle l'avait éconduit.

Je retournai m'asseoir auprès d'Edward et recommençai mes soins. Je pris à nouveau sa température, elle était descendue à 38.8°C, c'était déjà mieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, battant des paupières et les posa sur moi. Il essaya de parler.

- _Ton...mas...que…_me dit-il de sa voix éraillée.

Cette remarque me fit sourire, il était bien de retour, c'était bien lui. « Merci mon dieu ! »

- _Pour…quoi, sou…ris-tu ?_ Me demanda-il un peu surpris de ma réaction.

- _Parce que tu m'as fait une belle peur et que je suis ravie de te retrouver, même si le premier mot que tu me dis soit un ordre._ Lui répondis-je de ma voix la plus douce.

- _Je t'ai…fais peur ? Pour…quoi ? _M'interrogea-t-il.

- _Et bien je t'ai retrouvé au sol, inconscient, tu as eu une poussée de fièvre, ta température est montée à plus de 40°C et cela te faisait délirer._

- _C'est... vrai ? Qu'ai-je dit ?_

- _Je ne sais pas trop, des paroles insensées à propos de Carlisle qui aurait dû faire quelque chose._

Il parut réfléchir.

- _Cela ne me dit rien, mais cela ne devait pas être important_. Eluda-t-il finalement. Il se mit à tousser, faisant sursauter tout son corps.

- _Comment te sens-tu ? _M'enquis-je toujours inquiète.

Il releva la tête, passa sa main sur son front et la laissa retomber sur l'oreiller avant de me répondre.

- _Je suis_ é_puisé, tous mes muscles me font mal et j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne, je suis incapable de me lever. Et ma tête je crois qu'elle va éclater. _Détailla-t-il. Il toussa de nouveau.

- _Carlisle a dit que tu devrais aller mieux d'ici quelques jours_. Le rassurai-je.

- _Alors j'ai hâte d'être dans quelques jours_, il esquissa un sourire, me regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et fronça les sourcils. _Bella, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu devrais aller te reposer car depuis que je suis arrivé dans cet hôpital avec ma mère dans les bras tu n'as pas arrêté, je m'en veux de te faire subir pareille épreuve…_

Je le stoppai net dans son plaidoyer en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche si chaude.

- _Edward, le seul endroit où je désire être, c'est avec toi. Où tu seras j'y serai aussi, alors inutile de me chasser, je ne partirai pas. _Conclus-je.

- _Tu es vraiment têtue quand tu t'y mets._ Remarqua-t-il soulevant un sourcil. Je souris. Il toussa encore. Mon sourire s'estompa aussitôt.

- _Je…je vais chercher Carlisle, il souhaitait te voir à ton réveil_. Le prévins-je en m'éclipsant sans qu'il eût le temps de contester.

Je me rendis dans son bureau mais il n'était pas là. Cependant, j'avais une petite idée de l'endroit où je pourrais le trouver. Je filai alors vers la chambre d'Esmé Evenson. Je frappai et entendis la voix de Carlisle m'autorisant à entrer.

Je n'étais pas retourné voir Esmé depuis que nous l'avions installée dans sa chambre, elle et son bébé, juste après son opération.

J'ouvris la porte et la découvris dans son lit avec son bébé dans les bras. Carlisle était assis à ses côtés sur le fauteuil. Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire.

- _Oh Mademoiselle Swan, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir. _M'accueillit-elle en souriant toujours.

- _Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella_. Lui proposai-je en lui rendant son sourire. Elle était tellement rayonnante avec son bébé. Mais ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère, il ne durerait pas et elle le savait mais au lieu de se morfondre, elle profitait complètement de ces instants avec son fils.

- _Alors, appelez-moi Esmé et voici mon fils Carlisle qui porte le nom de son sauveur, celui qui lui a offert ses quelques jours de vie. _Elle regarda Carlisle intensément, reconnaissante.

Quel courage avait cette femme, je l'admirai beaucoup. Je serais effondrée à sa place à l'idée de perdre ce petit ange, ultime cadeau de son époux.

- _Tu as besoin de quelque chose Bella ?_ Carlisle me sortit de mes songes.

- _Oui, de vous, Edward est réveillé_. L'informai-je

Il se leva aussitôt et redevint sérieux.

- _Je vais le voir de suite. Esmé, je repasse vous voir un peu plus tard_. Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

- _Bien sûr Carlisle, allez voir votre fils_. Je constatai que Carlisle s'était confié à Esmé. Après tout, ils avaient un énorme point commun, ils venaient tous les deux d'être parents depuis peu.

Je suivis Carlisle de près, faisant un petit salut à Esmé, lui promettant de repasser la voir plus tard.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et Carlisle commença son examen. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Edward.

- _C'est bien, ta fièvre est quasiment tombée_. Constata-t-il.

Il porta son stéthoscope à ses oreilles et le passa sous son maillot.

- _Respire…_Edward inspira et souffla. _Tousse_…Une grosse quinte de toux sortit de sa gorge.

La pièce se mit à tourner autour de moi lorsque je vis la réaction de Carlisle. Il venait de plisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

- _Bien, Edward n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments régulièrement, mais je compte bien sur Bella pour s'assurer de cela_. Dit-il en me regardant.

J'hochai la tête

- _Carlisle_, l'interpella Edward, _personne de la base ne s'est inquiété de mon absence ?_

- _Ton ami Tyler est d'abord passé puis le sergent Major O'Connell, ton supérieur m'a-t-il dit._ Edward acquiesça. _Il souhaitait te transférer à l'hôpital militaire de Seattle mais j'ai refusé en tant que médecin parce que tu n'es pas en état pour être déplacé et en tant que père, je te voulais près de moi et Bella. Tu les rejoindras quand tu seras complètement rétabli._

- _Merci Carlisle_, _en ce moment je crois que je suis incapable de poser les pieds au sol._

- _Cela va passer mon garçon_. Il baissa les yeux sous cette affirmation, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avançait_. Je te laisse te reposer. _Lui dit-il en se redressant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain on entendit des gargouillements, c'était mon estomac qui réclamait son dû quotidien. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas pris le temps de manger ses trois derniers jours, même pas pour goûter le poulet de ma mère. Carlisle se retourna alors avant de passer la porte.

- _Bella, va te restaurer et ramène en même temps quelque chose pour Edward_. M'ordonna-t-il.

_- Oui, j'y vais de suite. Je reviens_, dis-je à l'attention de mon amour qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre et je lui emboîtai le pas, souhaitant le rattraper.

- _Carlisle, que se passe-t-il, j'ai vu votre réaction lorsqu'Edward a toussé, dites-moi la vérité ?_ Demandai-je, en arrivant à sa hauteur, allant droit au but.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

- _Bella…_Il ne continua pas, ses yeux se posèrent au-dessus de ma tête. Quelqu'un arrivait derrière moi. Il posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos. _Viens, allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles._

Il me fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière moi. Je me retournai alors vers lui et attendis.

- _Je vous écoute_. Dis-je ne pouvant supporter d'attendre plus longtemps sans savoir.

- _Eh bien, cela semble plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais cru_. Il fit une pause puis continua. _Ses bronches ont été infectées par le virus, il semble qu'il fasse un début de pneumonie, ce qui signifie que ses défenses immunitaires se sont affaiblies. Je crains que la poussée de fièvre qu'il a faite cette nuit ne se répète et qu'elle ne l'affaiblisse de nouveau. _M'avoua-t-il_._

Mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements sous le coup de cette annonce si brutale et la pièce se mit à tourner de nouveau. Je tendis la main en titubant pour attraper le premier siège venu et m'asseoir dessus, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

- _Une pneumonie, en plus de la grippe ?_ _Pe…Peut-il…mourir ?_ Demandai-je la gorge complètement nouée.

- _Oui. A ce jour, il n'existe aucun traitement efficace pour soigner la pneumonie. _Expliqua-t-il calmement mais une ombre de souffrance passa dans ses yeux.

Cette révélation fit comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Je basculais sur mon siège et me serais effondrée si je n'avais déjà été assise.

_- Non, NON ! Vous m'aviez dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il allait guérir. _Lui rappelai-je, choquée, mes larmes se mettant à couler

- _Je me suis trompé Bella, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il attraperait une pneumonie_. Souffla-t-il.

- _Quelles sont ses chances ? _Me risquai-je à demander entre deux sanglots.

_-Vingt pour cent, peut-être moins_. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle le long de mes joues.

_- NON !_ Criai-je, enfonçant mes doigts crispés dans mes cheveux et me mettant en boule.

- _Je te donne mon avis de médecin Bella, je ne veux pas te mentir et de donner de faux espoirs. Je te fais part des risques mais il lui reste quelques chances de s'en sortir aussi. Et je ferai tout de ce que je peux pour le soigner et le guérir. _Me dit-il en serrant le poing.

Je me levai soudainement de ma chaise et me plaçai devant lui à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- _Promettez-le ! Promettez-moi que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour le sauver._ L'implorai-je en le fixant intensément. _Il est tout pour moi et je ne veux pas le perdre, nous avions prévu de nous marier après la guerre._ Finis-je en sanglotant.

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne se décide à parler. Il releva les yeux vers moi et les encra dans les miens.

- _Je te le promets, Bella, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver Edward. Je t'en fais le serment en tant que médecin et en tant que père, je ne laisserai pas mon fils s'en aller sans avoir tout tenté d'abord._ Sa réponse fût tout ce que j'attendais de lui.

Il me tendit les bras et je me laissai aller lentement contre lui, son torse étant un peu dur pour le trouver réconfortant. Je laissai libre cours à ma peine à travers mes sanglots. Je savais que Carlisle souffrait tout autant que moi de perdre Edward, nous ressentions la même chose à ce moment. Je l'aimais et lui aussi l'aimait beaucoup.

- _Bella, pour son moral, il est préférable de ne pas en parler à Edward_. J'acquiesçai. _Allez courage, va lui chercher à manger pour qu'il reprenne des forces et qu'il se batte. _Me dit-il en me repoussant délicatement.

J'essuyai mes larmes et passai la porte, direction les cuisines. Je demandai un petit déjeuner pour Edward, et pour moi je pris juste un toast que je ne pus terminer, l'appétit me faisant défaut.

Je retournai ensuite dans la chambre d'Edward, me constituant un masque qui se voulait être le plus rassurant possible, il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute, je devais prendre sur moi.

J'entrai, m'approchai et déposai le plateau sur son lit.

- _Tiens, voici ton petit déjeuner, j'espère qu'il te permettra de reprendre des forces_. Lui dis-je.

- _Merci._ Il scruta mon visage. _Tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?_

- _Non, pour rien_. Abandonna-t-il.

J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'inquiétude sur mon visage. Il prit son petit déjeuner qu'il avala entièrement puis se rallongea pour se reposer de nouveau.

La journée passa ainsi. J'allais voir Esmé quelques minutes pour l'aider à prendre soin de son bébé afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper d'elle-même. Puis je retournais auprès Edward et m'assurais qu'il prenait bien ses médicaments, mais il était un patient très agréable et ne bronchait jamais. Cependant, il toussait de plus en plus et ses quintes de toux étaient de plus en plus impressionnantes, mon cœur se serrait à chacune de leurs apparitions. Je souffrais pour lui. Nous ne pouvions lui donner que du sirop comme seul remède pour le soulager, mais il ne se plaignait jamais.

En fin d'après-midi, Suzy vint frapper à la porte de la chambre pour m'informer qu'un visiteur souhaitait me voir.

- _Dis-lui que je ne suis pas disponible et de repasser d'ici quelques jours._ Lui répondis-je.

Je voulais le moins possible m'éloigner de lui, suite à la peur qu'il m'avait faite le matin même. Je ne tenais pas à le retrouver à nouveau dans cet état.

- _Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un ami à toi, un grand indien aux cheveux longs, Jacob, il me semble _? Insista-t-elle.

- _Bella, va le voir,_ me conseilla Edward depuis son lit, il avait entendu notre conversation_. Il doit souffrir de ne pouvoir te parler depuis notre précédente rencontre, laisse-lui une chance de te voir_. Le défendit-il.

Je reconnaissais bien là la bonté d'âme de mon amour, toujours prêt à pardonner. Ses yeux fatigués étaient braqués sur moi, insistant.

- _D'accord, je vais le voir mais pas longtemps, je reviens très vite. _

Je quittais donc Edward et Suzy pour retrouver mon meilleur ami dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise ici et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il esquissa un sourire quand il me vit apparaître devant lui. Je remarquai alors son nez qui virait entre le jaune et le violacé.

_- Bella, je suis heureux de te voir, il faut absolument que je te parle_. M'accueillit-il.

- _Bonjour Jacob, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je t'écoute_.

- _Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement envers Edward. Je …je n'aurais pas dû le frapper, c'était stupide de ma part. _Regretta-t-il.

- _Jake, je t'ai déjà pardonné, c'est oublié pour moi_. Cette histoire me paraissait tellement lointaine.

- _Merci, _souffla-t-il_. Je viens de passer chez tes parents et Renée m'a appris pour Madame Masen ainsi que pour la maladie d'Edward. Je suis désolé._

_- Merci Jacob._

_- Comment va-t-il ? Ta mère me disait qu'il devrait s'en sortir car il est soigné à temps_.

Je me mis alors à fondre en larmes et Jacob me prit dans ses bras.

_- Oh, Jake, si tu savais, j'ai si mal._

_- Que se passe-t-il Bella ? _S'inquiéta mon ami_._

- _Carlisle a décelé ce matin chez Edward une pneumonie. Il n'existe aucun traitement à ce jour pour combattre cette maladie. Il a de très faibles chances de s'en sortir_. Annonçai-je, une énorme boule m'étouffant la gorge.

- _Oh mon dieu, Bella, je suis désolé et je suis sincère. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là_.

- _Merci._

_- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ? _Proposa-t-il.

_- Non Jake, c'est gentil mais je suis quasiment tout le temps au chevet d'Edward et je n'accepterais pas que tu entres dans sa chambre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois, toi aussi, exposé à ce virus mortel._

_- Mais toi, tu y es bien exposée. Tu pourrais tomber malade aussi_. Remarqua-t-il.

Je m'écartai de lui pour lui faire face.

_- Je suis infirmière, c'est mon métier._ Déclarai-je.

_- Non, là Bella tu fais plus que ton métier, tu risques ta vie pour sauver celles des autres_. Rétorqua-t-il.

- _Jake, je t'en prie, c'est Edward et je l'aime. Je ne suis plus rien sans lui et je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui. _Expliquai-je.

Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister même si je devinais qu'il n'approuvait pas. Il resta quelques instants avec moi puis s'en alla en me promettant de repasser me voir.

Je retournai voir Edward, il faisait nuit à présent et il dormait. Je m'approchai de lui et pris sa température, celle-ci était remontée à 39,7°C malgré les médicaments qu'il prenait. Une boule d'angoisse monta à nouveau dans ma gorge. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et dissimulai mon visage dans mes mains pour cacher mes larmes. Je pleurai en silence pour ne pas le réveiller et l'inquiéter.

Je ne pouvais faire rien d'autre pour lui que d'être là. Je n'avais que mon amour à lui offrir. Je priai tous les saints pour qu'ils aident Edward à combattre ces deux maladies. Le destin s'acharnait de nouveau à vouloir me l'enlever et que pouvais-je faire ? Je me sentais impuissante devant l'homme de ma vie qui s'affaiblissait d'heures en heures sous mes yeux.

Carlisle passa régulièrement prendre des nouvelles et l'examiner, et je remarquai qu'à chaque passage son inquiétude creusait de plus en plus son visage.

Edward dormit une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain et se réveilla avec une grosse quinte de toux. Je lui tendis un verre d'eau pour apaiser la brûlure de sa gorge.

-_ M…Merci…,_ me dit-il dans un souffle, son beau ténor s'étant effacé. Il était en nage et était épuisé.

Il tourna la tête vers moi tout doucement, comme si ce geste lui coûtait énormément d'efforts et esquissa un pâle sourire à mon attention.

- _Tou…jours…à… mes… cô…tés,… tu… n'as… pas… en…core… dé…cidé… de… m'aban…donner…_

_- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, tu es trop important pour moi. _Lui répondis-je, m'approchant de lui.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Qu'en… pense… Carlisle de… mon état ? _Sa question me surprit, je ne m'y attendais pas._ Bella, la vérité, pas de mensonge… s'il te plaît. _Plaida-t-il.

_- Je… _J'étais incapable de lui parler.

_- Je suis condamné, n'est-ce pas ? _Me toisa-t-il.

-…. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de mes joues.

Il reporta son regard sur le plafond.

_- Tout ce que je regrette, c'est que je ne pourrais jamais te voir en robe de mariée avançant vers moi au bras de ton père._ M'avoua-t-il.

Je retirai mon masque, ne le supportant plus. Je m'approchai de lui.

- _Edward, ne dis pas ça._ Pleurai-je. _Tu vas vaincre cette maladie et je suis là pour t'aider._

Il leva lentement sa main tremblante et posa son doigt sur ma bouche.

- _Mon amour, je le sais et je le sens que je vais partir, je suis trop faible et ces quintes de toux m'épuisent toujours plus, je ne suis pas assez fort._ Sa main glissa sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes. _Ne pleurs pas, mon amour. Je vais m'en aller en me remémorant tous ces instants inoubliables que nous avons passés ensemble. Tout d'abord notre rencontre quand je t'ai rattrapé dans mes bras. _Il esquissa à nouveau un sourire_. Puis ce fameux bal où j'ai pu de nouveau poser mes mains sur toi en te faisant danser. Et enfin, ce baiser quand je t'ai avoué mon amour, sans oublier notre magnifique coucher de soleil dans les airs. Je garderai gravé au plus profond de moi cet instant dans la clairière, quand tu as accepté de devenir ma femme et que tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux et le plus magique des moments. Je t'aime. _Termina-t-il.

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime_, lui répondis-je entre deux sanglots, passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

- _Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. _Reprit-il._ Lorsque je ne serai plus là, _il mit sa main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de contester, _promets-moi de vivre et de ne pas te morfondre dans le chagrin. De là-haut, je te surveillerai et je veux te voir heureuse et croquer la vie à pleines dents._

- _Je ne peux pas_. Lui dis-je dans un murmure.

- _S'il te plait..._ Il eut à nouveau une quinte de toux… _pour moi_, me supplia-t-il essoufflé.

- _Je te le promets, Edward_. Finis-je par céder en le voyant si faible.

- _Merci,_ souffla-t-il. Il me regarda de ses beaux yeux émeraude et je me penchai vers lui pour déposer un baiser très doux sur ses lèvres. Il esquissa un sourire puis ferma les paupières.

Je relevai la tête.

- _Edward ?...Edward ? _L'appelai-je. Je posai mes doigts à la base de son cou, cherchant son pouls. Je sentis une faible pulsation. Il devait s'être à nouveau assoupi. Il fallait que Carlisle le voie.

J'ouvris la porte et courrai à grandes enjambées dans le couloir. Je le trouvai juste en face, il se dirigeait vers moi. Je m'arrêtai net devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils en scrutant mon visage.

- _Il n'est pas ? _N'osant continuer sa question.

- _Non,_ répondis-je, _mais venez vite le voir._

Nous retournâmes rapidement au chevet d'Edward et Carlisle l'examina une nouvelle fois.

_- Il s'est réveillé quelques minutes, nous avons parlé puis il s'est endormi de nouveau_. Expliquai-je les larmes toujours à flots sur mes joues, ne pouvant cesser de couler.

- _Il ne dort pas, _remarqua-t-il_, il est dans le coma._

- _Non ! Mon dieu ! S'il vous plait Carlisle, sauvez-le_. Le suppliai-je.

- _Bella, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus rien faire à part lui donner quelques médicaments pour le soulager. Il…il n'en a plus pour très longtemps._ M'annonça-t-il finalement.

_- Non ! Non !_ Je me repliai en deux sous le poids de ma peine, me tordant de douleur, prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas me quitter et me laisser seule. Cet être exceptionnel ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'avait pas le droit.

Carlisle me releva et me fit asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- _Je vais te chercher quelque chose qui va t'apaiser_. Me prévint-il.

- _Rien ne peut m'apaiser… _lâchai-je amer, les yeux dans le vide, j'étais figée, choquée.

Il revint quelques instants après avec un verre d'eau et des médicaments.

- _Tiens, avale ce cachet_.

Je tournai la tête, je n'en voulais pas.

- _Bella, si tu ne le prends pas, je te fais sortir de cette pièce_. Me menaça-t-il.

Je pris aussitôt le médicament dans la main qu'il me tendit et avalai le tout. Puis, je m'adossai au fauteuil, me laissant aller, regardant mon unique amour inconscient, la mort rôdant autour de lui prête à me l'enlever à tout jamais. Ma vue se brouilla et mes paupières s'alourdirent soudain, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et la tête me tourna, et puis plus rien, je sombrai dans un trou noir.

Je me réveillai avec une terrible migraine et j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour. Je mis un certain temps à reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvai. J'étais dans le bureau de Carlisle, allongée sur le divan. Que faisais-je ici. J'avais dû m'assoupir et Carlisle me porter dans son bureau. Puis soudain, ce fût l'électrochoc, « Edward ». Comment allait-il ? Il fallait absolument que je le vois, comment s'était passée sa nuit ?

Je me redressai rapidement, trop rapidement car la tête me tourna. Je patientai quelques instants, le temps que ma tête se stabilise. Je posai les pieds au sol et quittai le bureau, direction la chambre n°17A.

J'ouvris la porte sans frapper et stoppai net. Le lit était vide, refait avec des draps propres et la chambre avait été nettoyée. Est-ce que Carlisle avait fait transférer Edward dans une autre chambre ?

Je sortis de la pièce et croisai Evelyn.

- _Bonjour Evelyn, dis-moi, dans quelle chambre le Dr Cullen a-t-il transféré Edward ? _Lui demandai-je pressée de le retrouver.

- _Oh Bella, il n'a pas été transféré, il est mort cette nuit_. Mon cœur cessa de battre en entendant ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, elle devait faire erreur et se tromper de patient.

- _Non, tu dois te tromper Evelyn, il n'est pas mort, Carlisle à dû le transférer dans une autre chambre. _La contredis-je.

- _Bella, le Dr Cullen a déclaré son décès cette nuit et a fait incinérer son corps juste après. Il a laissé dans son bureau le certificat de décès, les effets personnels d'Edward ainsi qu'un pot contenant ses cendres à ton attention. Puis il est rentré chez lui très peiné. Tu ne les as pas vus sur son bureau quand tu t'es réveillée ?_

- _Non, je ne te crois pas, il faut que je le trouve_ ! Je ne pouvais accepter l'inacceptable.

Je la quittai et me précipitai dans la pièce d'à côté, mais celle-ci était vide. Je continuai alors dans le couloir et ouvrai toutes les portes de chaque chambre une à une pour le retrouver, mais à chaque porte ouverte, c'était un échec qui s'ajoutait. Quand j'arrivai au bout du couloir, mon visage était baigné de larmes et mon cœur me faisait énormément mal, battant à une vitesse folle. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, m'adossant contre le mur. Il fallait que j'admette la vérité, Evelyn n'avait pas menti. Edward s'en était allé et était bien mort. Un vertige me prit à ce moment-là et la tête me tourna puis je sombrai dans le néant.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Réveil douloureux**

J'étais assise dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je sentais la chaleur du soleil me réchauffer la joue. J'ouvris les yeux, battant des paupières, la lumière m'éblouissait. Je mis un moment à m'accoutumer, puis je posai enfin mon regard sur lui. Il était assis sur son lit, me regardait de ses beaux yeux verts et me souriait. Il ne portait que son caleçon et son maillot. Il était magnifique ainsi. Il se leva avec souplesse et s'approcha de moi. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté des accoudoirs du fauteuil et se pencha vers moi. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, je pouvais sentir son souffle chatouiller ma bouche et il déposa un baiser plein de douceur et de tendresse, auquel je répondis avidement encerclant mes bras autour de son cou. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir toucher de nouveau son corps parfait. Mon Apollon m'avait manqué. Il glissa ses mains sous mes genoux et derrière ma taille pour me soulever dans ses bras et il me déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il me rejoignit et se plaça au-dessus de mon corps en le frôlant. De sa main, il retira mon voile libérant mes longs cheveux bruns et les écarta pour caresser mes épaules. Il glissa ses doigts à la base de mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine et retira un à un les boutons de ma tenue d'infirmière. Quand il eut terminé, il la fit glisser le long de mon corps pour la jeter au sol. Je posai mes mains sur son torse par-dessus son maillot dessinant ses muscles de mes doigts à travers le tissu. Sa plaque militaire qui pendait à son cou effleura les courbes de mes seins cachés sous mon corset. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux les agrippant pour le rapprocher de moi. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur les miens, je me noyais dans cet océan d'émeraude. Puis sa bouche prit la mienne sauvagement comme une soif trop longtemps inassouvie. Son corps se pressa alors contre le mien. Je me mouvais sous lui et glissai mes mains sur son dos sous son maillot pour le presser encore plus contre moi. J'avais un tel besoin de lui, de le sentir si proche de moi. J'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre.

A présent, j'étais tellement heureuse de le retrouver en pleine forme, de pouvoir à nouveau le toucher et l'embrasser. J'avais retrouvé le sourire et l'homme de ma vie. Tout allait bien.

Il approcha sa bouche près de mon oreille et se mit à murmurer.

- _Bella, Bella…_ _Bella_…

Je remarquai soudain que sa voix de velours s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi dans un bourdonnement assourdissant. Je crispai mes doigts pour m'accrocher à lui mais il glissait et je n'arrivais pas à le retenir.

- _Bella…Bella…_ Je ne reconnaissais plus sa voix, on aurait dit celle de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une femme, de ma mère… ?

- _Bella, Bella, ma chérie ?_ Une main se posa sur ma joue et j'ouvris les yeux pour la seconde fois. Il faisait nuit et une bougie posée sur ma table de chevet éclairait la pièce. Je tournai la tête et vis Renée qui était assise à mes côtés et me caressait les cheveux.

- _Tu es réveillée, ma puce_. M'accueillit-elle.

Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que je me trouvais dans mon lit à la maison. Que faisais-je ici ? Dans ma chambre ? Ma place n'était pas ici, il ne me semblait pas. J'étais perdue, était-ce un rêve tout à l'heure ? La seule réponse que je fis à ma mère fut la question qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

- _Où…Où est Edward ?_ Demandai-je dans un souffle.

Je remarquai aussitôt la souffrance dans ses yeux.

_- Oh mon dieu, ma chérie,… il…il est mort_. M'avoua-t-elle à regret.

Ces mots mirent du temps à faire leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent un sens. Et soudain, ce fut l'électrochoc pour moi. Je revis, en une succession d'images, tous les derniers événements de ma vie à une vitesse éclair. Ma rencontre avec Edward, notre premier baiser dans le jardin, sa demande en mariage quand il avait son pied à terre, puis notre tendre étreinte dans la clairière. Ensuite tout s'assombrit, je revoyais la grippe espagnole emporter Elisabeth et contaminer son fils, la pneumonie l'affaiblissant encore plus. Je vis des images d'Edward en nage et brûlant de fièvre, puis mourant, allongé sur son lit et enfin je réentendis les déclarations d'Evelyn «Oh Bella, il n'a pas été transféré, il est mort cette nuit ». A ce moment, la réalité vint me frapper et me broyer le cœur de plein fouet.

- _NONNNNNNN !_ Hurlai-je, mordant mon point pour étouffer mes cris. Les larmes montèrent très rapidement à mes yeux. _Non ! Non ! Non !_ Sanglotai-je_. Il ne peut pas être mort, c'est impossible, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller. Maman dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi qu'il est encore en vie et qu'il va revenir. _L'implorai-je.

_- Je suis désolée ma chérie._ Me répondit-elle en baissant ses yeux baignés de larmes. Elle caressa ma joue, essuyant les miennes au passage mais elles étaient intarissables.

Il était parti sans même me dire adieu. Je m'étais endormie alors qu'il glissait lentement dans le plus profond des sommeils pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Comment avais-je pu faire cela ? Comment avais-je pu m'endormir et le laisser seul face à la mort ? Mon dieu comme la mort était cruelle, elle m'arrachait l'homme que j'aimais et que je chérissais de tout mon cœur, sans me laisser le temps d'un dernier « je t'aime », d'un dernier adieu, d'un dernier regard et d'un dernier baiser. Comment admettre sa disparition alors que je ne l'avais pas vu partir. Comment admettre l'impensable. Je ne le pouvais pas. L'admettre serait dire adieu à tous nos instants de bonheur qui furent si bons mais si courts. Je souhaitais encore vivre des instants pareils à ses côtés. Je l'avais à peine rencontré et aimé, qu'on me l'avait déjà enlevé, m'arrachant le cœur en même temps. Vivre sans Edward serait comme vivre sans mon cœur. Mon corps et mon âme seraient vides, remplacés par un énorme trou béant.

Imaginer que je n'allais plus le voir était au-dessus de mes forces. Ne plus voir son beau visage, ses lèvres fermes, son nez droit, ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille, sa bouche esquissant un sourire malicieux quand il me taquinait et se moquait de moi, sans oublier son corps parfait que je ne pourrais plus caresser, tout ceci était tout simplement inimaginable. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans le toucher, l'embrasser et sentir son odeur si masculine ?

Il occupait toutes mes pensées depuis ces dernières semaines. Il faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. Comment vivre sans lui ? Moi qui ne vivais que pour lui depuis notre rencontre. Comment vivre loin de lui ? Je n'avais pu me résoudre à accepter son éloignement, quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il partait pour l'Europe et j'avais souhaité le suivre. Le savoir loin de moi m'était intolérable, je lui avais alors répondu « plutôt mourir qu'être loin de toi. ». Je le pensais toujours et encore plus maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Je souhaitais le suivre n'importe où, où qu'il soit. « Je serai là où tu seras » lui avais-je dit à l'hôpital. S'il était là-haut, alors je le rejoindrai d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cependant, une question n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Pourquoi Carlisle ne m'avait-il pas réveillée ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas annoncé lui-même la mort d'Edward ? Pourquoi avait-il été lâche ? Il aurait dû le faire et c'était à lui seul de le faire. Alors pourquoi ? Je sortis alors de mes songes et regardai ma mère qui était toujours à mes côtés en me caressant la joue d'un geste de réconfort.

- _Maman ?_ L'interpelai-je, ma voix entrecoupée de soubresauts provoqués par mes sanglots.

_- Oui, ma chérie ? _Me répondit-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante.

- _Pourquoi…pourquoi Carlisle…ne m'a-t-il pas… prévenu de sa…mort ?_ Ce dernier mot était une torture à prononcer. Il me forçait à admettre l'inadmissible.

- _Eh bien, lorsque nous sommes venus te chercher à l'hôpital, ton père et moi, après que Mike nous ait avertis, une infirmière, Evelyn il me semble, nous a dit qu'il avait essayé de te réveiller mais comme tu avais accumulé trop de fatigue, tu étais plongée dans un sommeil profond. Il n'a pas pu attendre ton réveil pour brûler son corps, tu connais les règles d'hygiène mieux que moi. Il t'a installée dans son bureau pour te laisser dormir et il est rentré chez lui, il avait trop de chagrin. Par contre, je ne savais pas qu'il avait adopté Edward, c'est cette infirmière qui nous l'a annoncé. Cela a dû se faire très vite, nous a-t-elle dit. Le pauvre, il vient juste d'être père et il perd déjà son fils…_

Je n'écoutais plus les explications de ma mère, repartant dans mes réflexions. Comment avais-je pu dormir si profondément dans un moment pareil, moi qui avais toujours eu le sommeil léger, surtout à ce moment-là où j'étais à l'affût du moindre frémissement d'Edward ? Je ne trouvais aucune explication.

- _Bella ?_ Renée me sortit à nouveau de mes pensées.

- _On nous a également demandé de te remettre les effets personnels d'Edward, à la demande de Carlisle_. M'informa-t-elle.

- _Où sont-ils ?_ Répliquai-je aussitôt pressée de les voir et de m'accrocher à toute chose ayant un lien avec l'amour de ma vie.

- _Sur ton bureau_. Me dit-elle en me les montrant du doigt.

Je me levai en vitesse et me précipitai vers ma table de travail. Cependant, je m'arrêtai net et regardai ma mère.

- _Maman, peux-tu me laisser seule ? _Lui demandai-je. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec les effets de mon amour perdu.

- _Tu es sûre ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Oui, j'en ai besoin_. L'implorai-je.

- _D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin, je serai en bas avec Jacob et ton père. Ton ami est ici depuis hier soir et s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, il passera sûrement te voir._ Me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

- _Depuis hier soir _? L'interrogeai-je_. _Je fus surprise, je regardai par la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit, combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

- _Oui, tu as dormi toute la journée, il est huit heures du soir…_Me dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Mon regard se posa alors sur les objets encombrant mon bureau. Je découvris d'abord la plaque militaire d'Edward qu'il portait toujours à son cou et je me rappelai immédiatement sa visite médicale quand il s'était déshabillé, ne gardant sur lui que son caleçon. J'esquissai un sourire à ce souvenir, gênant pour moi à l'époque, mais que je chérissais à présent. Je pris alors l'objet en question et le passai autour de mon cou, glissant la plaque sous ma chemise de nuit afin qu'elle se trouve au plus près de mon cœur.

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur un tissu bleu que je dépliai. « Oh mon dieu ». C'était mon foulard. Celui qu'Edward m'avait prêté pour protéger mes cheveux lors de notre balade en avion. Je m'évadai de nouveau, me revoyant sur ses genoux, son bras enlaçant ma taille, tous les deux admirant le magnifique coucher de soleil. Ce moment restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Je continuai mon exploration sur le bureau et remarquai un écrin. Je le pris dans mes mains et l'ouvris. Je découvris la bague de fiançailles qu'Edward m'avait offerte, celle d'Elisabeth. Je la glissai aussitôt à mon doigt. Voir cette bague à mon doigt me serra le cœur, car elle représentait la promesse d'Edward. La promesse qu'il reviendrait vers moi vivant, la promesse de notre union. Les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau. Je reposai l'écrin sur le bureau et soudain je me figeai. Comment la bague avait-elle atterri dans cet écrin ? Je me souvenais parfaitement l'avoir déposée dans mon casier que j'avais fermé à clé et c'était Edward qui avait gardé le boîtier. Personne ne savait que cette bague était dans mon casier. Encore une interrogation à laquelle je ne trouvai aucune explication.

Enfin, je posai les yeux sur le pot que j'avais évité de regarder jusqu'à présent. Il était censé contenir les restes de l'amour de ma vie. Je l'ouvris et trouvai un tas de cendre à l'intérieur. Je le refermai aussitôt. Cela faisait trop mal. Voici donc ce qui restait d'Edward, un tas de cendre dans un pot. Non, ce n'était pas possible. « Mon dieu, dis-moi que ce ne sont pas ses cendres ! ». Un énorme sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge, mes pieds reculèrent jusqu'à rencontrer le mur auquel je m'adossai. Je me laissai glisser au sol, remontai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, les encerclant de mes bras et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Je laissai alors libre cours à ma peine en pleurant. Ce n'était plus des sanglots qui sortaient de ma bouche, c'était des cris de douleurs. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Mes doigts s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux et se crispèrent en les accrochant. Peut-être que la douleur physique atténuerait ma souffrance. Mes larmes n'en finissaient pas de couler, mes joues étaient mouillées, ma chemise de nuit aussi. Tout mon monde venait de s'écrouler autour de moi.

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je pleurais ainsi au sol, lorsque des bras chauds vinrent se glisser sous moi et me soulevèrent. Je posai alors ma tête contre son torse musclé et pleurai de nouveau, ne sachant pas vraiment si je m'étais arrêtée.

_- Laisse-toi aller Bella, je suis là pour toi et je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je vais rester avec toi dans ces instants douloureux. Je ne m'en irai que quand tu iras mieux._ Me consola mon meilleur ami.

Il me déposa sur le lit, s'assit à côté tout en gardant ses bras autour de moi.

-_ Je n'irai jamais mieux, Jake._ Murmurai-je la voix éraillée.

- _Tu dis cela maintenant parce que ça vient d'arriver, mais le temps guérira ta douleur Bella_.

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas m'opposer à lui mais je savais très bien que je n'oublierai jamais Edward et que ma peine restera toujours aussi vive. C'était impossible de l'oublier, pas après ce que j'avais vécu avec lui, pas après qu'il m'ait avoué son amour pour moi, pas après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Comment oublier tout cela ? Comment y penser sans avoir mal ?

J'enfouis ma tête contre l'épaule de Jacob et me vidai à nouveau de toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant que mon meilleur ami me susurra des mots de réconfort et me caressa les cheveux en me berçant. Je restai ainsi contre lui, mouillant sa chemise puis sombrant dans un sommeil agité.

Je me retrouvais à l'hôpital, Charlie arrivait avec Alice dans les bras. Puis l'instant d'après, j'étais en train de l'examiner lorsque ces yeux s'ouvrirent et me regardèrent. « Bella, écoute ton cœur, aie foi en son amour pour toi, il sera alors éternel… ».

Je me redressai brusquement dans mon lit et sortis de mes rêves. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ce message. « Ecouter mon cœur » mais il avait disparut en même temps qu'Edward, « avoir foi en son amour pour moi » bien sûr que je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait prouvé de tant de manières, « alors il sera éternel… », comment puisqu'il était mort ? Des cris de douleurs sortirent de ma gorge et je retombai sur mon lit cachant mon visage dans mon oreiller pour pleurer encore et toujours.

J'entendis la voix de Jacob se rapprocher de moi, pour me murmurer à nouveau des mots de réconfort en me prenant dans ses bras. Il devait être resté dans un coin de ma chambre, veillant sur moi et accourant dès mon réveil. Je lui fus reconnaissante de sa présence, il était ma bouée de sauvetage à laquelle je me raccrochai pour ne pas me noyer complètement mais je sentais que je perdais des forces et que je serais bientôt engloutie.

Mes larmes avaient fini par s'arrêter, je fixai un point invisible dans ma chambre, l'esprit ailleurs, ne pensant à rien pour ne pas avoir mal. Jacob me berçait toujours, caressant mes épaules et mon dos. Puis il prit ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne, mais ses doigts la relâchèrent aussitôt pour l'examiner ou plutôt pour regarder la bague passée à mon doigt. Il me regarda, l'air interrogateur.

Je pris une inspiration et me lançai dans une vague explication.

_- Il…il a fait sa demande dimanche, pensant que nous ne nous reverrions plus avant son départ pour la guerre, il avait prévu de demander ma main à Charlie à son retour. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus question de mariage, puisque mon fiancé s'en est allé._

Et cela recommença, je pleurai de nouveau ne pouvant m'arrêter. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi pour m'apporter son réconfort. Il me berça encore et la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps me permit de me réchauffer car malgré l'épaisseur des couvertures autour de moi je frissonnais. Après avoir épuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je sombrai dans un nouveau sommeil agité dans lequel Edward apparaissait pour disparaître à nouveau.

Je passai une partie de la nuit dans cet état ainsi que la journée du lendemain, refusant toute nourriture, m'emmitouflant sous les couvertures de mon lit en agrippant la veste d'Edward contre moi et serrant dans ma main le foulard.

Jacob et Renée se relayèrent pour me veiller et me réconforter mais je restai inconsolable. Edward me manquait trop, je ressentais un énorme vide dans mon corps à la place de mon cœur, mon âme était morte avec lui. Je n'étais plus que le fantôme de moi-même qui me poussait à le rejoindre. Mais comment le rejoindre ?

Je sombrai de nouveau dans un sommeil agité. Je me trouvai cette fois-ci face à la mer avec Edward au bord de la falaise lorsqu'il jetait les cendres d'Elisabeth. Puis soudain, je me retrouvai à sa place, seule avec le pot contenant les cendres de mon amour perdu. Elles s'envolèrent en poussière lorsque je tendis le bras vers le ciel. Je me penchai alors et soudain je basculai, tombant dans le vide.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, surprise par ce rêve. J'étais seule cette fois-ci dans ma chambre La nuit était tombée de nouveau et tout le monde devait dormir. Je repensai à mon rêve au bord de cette falaise et ce fût le déclic, j'avais trouvé la solution pour le rejoindre. Je me levai promptement, enfilai la première tenue qui me vint sous la main et j'emportai le pot d'Edward avec moi. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre tout doucement évitant de faire le moindre bruit puis je descendis les marches sur la pointe des pieds. J'enfilai un gilet et passai la porte d'entrée.

Dehors, c'était le déluge, il pleuvait à torrent mais cela ne me fit pas reculer, j'étais déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout pour le rejoindre et pour cesser cette douleur continuelle dans ma poitrine. Je me précipitai vers l'arrière de la maison en courant, la tête recourbée dans mes épaules. L'eau de la pluie commençait déjà à traverser mon gilet et à pénétrer mon chemisier.

J'allai entrer dans la grange pour emprunter la voiture de mes parents lorsque je remarquai, à côté de celle-ci, la Bugatti d'Edward qui était garée un peu plus loin. Mes parents avaient dû la ramener de l'hôpital. Avec son véhicule, cela allait être encore plus rapide pour arriver à la falaise de la Push.

La capote était déjà en place, je serai donc à l'abri pendant le trajet mais cela m'était égal d'être mouillée, à quoi cela servirait-il d'être sèche sachant où je me rendais et ce que j'allais y faire. A quoi bon vivre dans ce monde où il n'était plus ? Plus rien n'avait d'attrait, tout avait goût de cendre sans lui.

Je ne voyais que cette solution pour le rejoindre rapidement et en finir avec ma souffrance, ce n'était plus vivable.

Je posai le pot sur le siège passager, démarrai la voiture et me dirigeai rapidement vers le petit chemin menant à la route principale, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne avec le bruit du moteur. Je ne souhaitais pas que quelqu'un parte à ma recherche, pas maintenant en tout cas.

J'étais heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps car j'allai retrouver Edward et plus jamais je ne serai séparée de lui. « Je suis désolée mon amour mais je suis incapable de tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite, jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi.». J'allais le rejoindre et plus jamais je ne m'endormirai pour le laisser partir. A cette réflexion, mes interrogations revinrent. Comment avais-je pu dormir si profondément alors que j'avais toujours eu le sommeil léger ? Je repensai alors aux derniers instants avec Edward avant de m'endormir. Ma crise de larmes, Carlisle qui essayait de m'apaiser en me donnant un médicament. Et soudain mon pied appuya sur le frein et stoppa net la voiture. Je venais d'avoir une révélation. Le médicament, et si Carlisle avait cherché délibérément à m'endormir. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais il fallait que je sache avant d'aller vers ma destination finale. A la sortie de Forks, je pris donc le chemin sinueux qui menait à la demeure du Dr Cullen.

Malgré le fait que je ne me fasse aucune illusion sur ma rencontre avec Carlisle, un mince espoir perdurait tout au fond de moi. Les mots d'Alice avaient tracé leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau qui essayait de s'accrocher à un infime espoir. Je voulais avoir foi et écouter mon cœur qui s'accrochait si fort à cet espoir mais le lien était si fin qu'il menaçait de rompre à n'importe quel moment.

J'avançai lentement, ne voyant pas à deux mètres devant moi tellement il pleuvait.

J'allai sûrement le réveiller à cette heure, mais cela m'était égal, il fallait qu'il me dise pourquoi il ne m'avait pas réveillée et pourquoi il avait été lâche pour ne pas m'avoir annoncé la mort d'Edward lui-même.

Je distinguai de la lumière à travers les arbres, j'approchai de la maison qui était effectivement éclairée à l'intérieur. Il ne dormait pas, n'arrivant probablement pas à trouver le sommeil suite aux derniers événements qui étaient arrivés.

J'arrêtai la voiture devant la maison, descendis de celle-ci et me repris l'averse sur le dos. J'étais complètement trempée cette fois-ci et je frissonnai mais je m'en moquai. Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée et frappai. Mon cœur se mit soudain à battre plus fort, j'avais peur tout à coup. Mais peur de quoi ? De savoir ? De ne plus avoir aucun espoir ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle apparut derrière, il était encore habillé.

- _Bella ?_ S'étonna-t-il de me voir. _Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Mais tu es trempée ! Rentre vite !_

A sa question « que faisais-je ici », je sentis une boule monter dans ma gorge et les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau.

Il me tira par le bras pour m'inciter à entrer. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et remarquai que cette maison paraissait encore plus sinistre la nuit que lorsque j'étais venue avec Edward en pleine journée. Tout était sombre, éclairé seulement par quelques bougies par ci par là.

- _Je vais te chercher des serviettes pour t'essuyer, tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes ainsi_. Me dit Carlisle.

Il s'éclipsa dans une pièce voisine et revint quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés de linges. Il déplia une serviette et l'enroula autour de moi tout en me frictionnant pour m'essuyer. Je restai figée sans un mot, le laissant faire.

Il retira le linge et m'enroula dans une autre serviette. Il m'incita à m'asseoir sur le sofa qui se trouvait à l'entrée juste à côté du grand escalier qui menait à l'étage.

- _Bella ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure toute seule et trempée ? Tes parents vont te chercher et s'inquiéter_. Commença-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais comme statufiée attendant un déclic mais mes yeux fixaient les siens sans jamais les lâcher. Il devait sûrement comprendre les raisons de ma présence ici car il fronça les sourcils.

- _Je…je suis désolé pour Edward_. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Ce fût le déclic qui me sortit de mon état statique.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Lâchai-je dans un murmure. _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée ?_ Soufflai-je, ma poitrine oppressée_._

- _J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu dormais trop profondément_. Se justifia-t-il.

- _Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir annoncé vous-même, c'était à vous de me le dire, vous, son père !_ Continuai-je en haussant le ton à présent.

- _Je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu te réveilles, il fallait que je rentre… _

Je ne me satisfaisais pas de ses réponses évasives.

- _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendue pour brûler son corps ?_ M'énervai-je.

- _Tu sais très bien pourquoi Bella, nous avons des règles d'hygiène très strictes et…._

- _C'était Edward !_ M'emportai-je le coupant et sanglotant. _Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en trouvant son lit vide, le cherchant partout dans l'hôpital?_ _Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, je n'ai pas pu lui dire adieu, ni le voir une dernière fois. C'était l'amour de ma vie, vous n'aviez pas le droit de me l'enlever ainsi ! _Criai-je à présent, la rage m'envahissant._ Non, vous n'aviez pas le droit… _J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et hurlai de chagrin.

- _Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal en agissant ainsi, ce n'était pas mon intention._ Il posa sa main sur mon épaule compatissant à ma douleur.

_- Alors rendez-le moi, laissez-moi avoir ces derniers instants avec Edward_. Le suppliai-je, les joues baignées de larmes.

Il ne répondit pas, ma requête était impossible à satisfaire. Son mutisme me mettait hors de moi, pourquoi ne s'exprimait-il pas ? Etait-il touché par la perte de son fils ?

- _Etes-vous peiné par sa disparition ? On dirait que cela ne vous fait rien. Pourquoi ne pleurez-vous pas? _J'étais de plus en plus amer dans ma façon de lui parler mais j'avais une telle colère en moi, je lui en voulais tellement, à lui mais aussi à cette maladie qui m'avait tout pris.

- _Je ne peux pas Bella_. Chuchota-t-il.

Pourquoi ? Failli-je demander mais son expression impossible à déchiffrer sur son visage m'arrêta. Il retira sa main et baissa la tête. Puis revint cette question qui tournait sans cesse dans ma tête, pourquoi dormais-je si profondément à un moment aussi dramatique. Etait-ce dû au médicament qu'il m'avait forcé à prendre ?

- _Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce cachet, quel effet a-t-il eu sur moi ? Est-ce ce médicament qui m'a fait dormir ? Alors pourquoi avoir insisté pour que je l'avale ? Pour ne pas voir Edward mourir ? Pour que sa mort soit aussi suspecte à mes yeux que celle d'Alice. _Plus je lui posai de questions, plus il m'en venait d'autres et mon esprit commençait à remarquer quelque chose de troublant chez cet homme_._

Il parut surpris par ma dernière remarque, fronçant les sourcils.

- _J'ai entendu les cris d'Alice ce soir-là alors qu'elle était supposée être déjà morte. _Continuai-je expliquant mes insinuations. _Je vous ai espionné et je vous ai vu déposer dans votre voiture quelque chose que je suppose être un corps emmitouflé dans un drap. _

- _Tu te trompes, Bella_. Intervint-il

- _Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Elle m'a dit d'avoir foi en lui et que notre amour serait éternel lorsqu'elle délirait_.

- _Elle t'a dit cela ? _S'étonna-t-il.

J'hochai la tête contrôlant ma colère.

- _Je ne sais plus quoi penser de ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voulait que je garde espoir comme si elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Comment pouvait-elle savoir, elle ne me connaissait même pas. Et je me pose énormément de questions sur vous. Comment avez-vous pu vous déplacer aussi vite à l'hôpital ce soir-là ? Vous êtes apparu devant moi quelques secondes après vous avoir vu près de votre voiture à l'extérieur. Et pourquoi Billy Black me demandait de ne pas vous approcher, prétextant que vous étiez dangereux ?_

- _Je ne suis pas dangereux. Il le sait. _Répliqua-t-il pas content_._

_- Alors que cachez-vous ? Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas clairement à mes questions ? Quel est votre secret ? _Finis-je par lui demander.

Je le fixai toujours, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Le silence s'était installé entre nous. Je relevai alors la tête et vit son regard se poser vers l'étage du dessus. Il se leva soudainement et m'incita à faire de même.

- _Bella, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, tu es encore en état de choc. Ton esprit divague un peu. Tu as besoin d'être entourée de ta famille, moi je ne peux pas t'aider. _

- _Non, je ne partirai pas sans…_

Un énorme cri de douleur provenant de l'étage m'interrompit. Il avait résonné sur tous les murs de la maison, me glaçant le sang tellement il était plein de souffrance. Je portai mon regard sur Carlisle qui me regarda, cherchant à cacher ce qu'il pensait. Je reculai alors de quelques pas et me précipitai vers l'escalier. Je gravis les marches deux à deux pour rejoindre le premier étage.

- _Bella, attends !_ Entendis-je Carlisle derrière moi.

Je me retournai sans m'arrêter de grimper mais il n'était plus là. Je continuai alors ma course vers le sommet. Lorsque je levai la tête, il était face à moi me barrant le passage. Je fus surprise et fis un pas en arrière sous le choc, posant ma main sur mon cœur pour le calmer.

- _Co…comment êtes-vous arrivé aussi vite et par où êtes-vous passé ?_ Lui demandai-je complètement troublée par son apparition si soudaine devant moi.

- _Bella, il faut que je te parle avant que tu n'ailles plus loin_. Me pria Carlisle.

Un nouveau cri déchira l'atmosphère. Ce cri, cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille mais comment était-ce possible ? Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort, prenant toute la place dans ma poitrine et je sentis un espoir fou m'envahir. Il fallait que je découvre la vérité.

Je gravis les dernières marches et contournai Carlisle en passant à côté de lui. Mais celui-ci me prit par le poignet, l'encerclant de ses doigts froids pour me retenir.

- _Bella, il faut que je t'explique avant_. Insista-t-il.

_- Lâchez-moi, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net maintenant_. Lui répondis-je en tirant sur mon poignet pour me libérer. Il me relâcha, abandonnant la partie.

J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir les portes de chaque chambre de l'étage qui se révélait être toute vide. Il ne restait plus que celle au fond du couloir. Je m'approchai, pris une grande inspiration et tournai la poignée. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai à intérieur.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 – Révélations.**

Il faisait sombre, la pièce était faiblement éclairée à l'aide de quelques bougies posées sur la table de chevet juste à côté du lit et d'autres accrochées aux murs d'en face. Tout était calme.

Il me parvint aux oreilles le souffle d'une respiration. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le lit, il y avait quelqu'un d'allongé dessus. Il semblait agité. Je m'approchai pour le voir de plus près. Je découvris alors une chevelure cuivrée en désordre, un nez droit, une bouche ferme et une mâchoire volontaire. Un vertige me fit tituber et mon cœur se mit à battre énergiquement, prenant toute la place dans ma poitrine. Ses pulsations envoyaient des vagues de sang jusque dans mes tempes. Je portai mes mains à ma bouche sous le coup de l'émotion.

- _Oh mon dieu,… Edward…._ Murmurai-je, ne pouvant parler plus fort.

Je dus m'appuyer contre le mur au pied du lit, pour me reprendre et ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Etait-ce bien lui ? Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais espéré de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme qu'il soit vivant quelque part, sans pour autant trop y croire. Etais-je en train de rêver ? Ce devait être forcément cela. Comment expliquer ce que je voyais, sinon ? Mais dans ce cas, il allait encore s'en aller et j'allais encore me réveiller le cœur brisé. Il fallait que je profite de cet instant avec lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Mes yeux détaillèrent chaque partie de son corps pour les graver dans ma mémoire, en commençant par ses jambes, puis son torse et je finis par son beau visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'affaissait. Il respirait. Il était vivant. Mon amour n'était pas mort, il m'était revenu. Cependant, il était très agité et poussait de petits gémissements, il semblait être torturé. Sa peau était très pâle, quasi blafarde mais à cette distance je me trompais peut-être. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve, il était toujours en bonne santé dans mes rêves. Mais alors, il était bien là…Je n'osai y croire.

Ma gorge commença à se serrer et mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion. J'avais du mal à abandonner ma peine pour faire place à la joie de le retrouver. J'avais trop peur d'un retournement de situation qui me referait basculer dans la souffrance. Il fallait que je m'approche de lui, que je le touche, que je le sente sous mes doigts pour réaliser ce que je voyais.

Je fis alors un pas vers lui.

- _Je ne m'approcherais pas plus si j'étais toi, Bella_. Intervint derrière moi une voix carillonnante qui m'était vaguement familière.

Je me retournai aussitôt vers elle et je distinguai une jeune femme assez petite avec des cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Mon cerveau s'éclaircit et je la reconnus aussitôt.

- _Alice ?_ Demandai-je un peu incertaine.

_- Oui, j'étais sûre que tu te souviendrais de moi !_ S'exclama-t-elle toute excitée.

A ce moment, je défaillis de nouveau et des bras protecteurs me retinrent. C'était Carlisle qui était resté derrière moi. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur une chaise libre contre le mur.

- _Respire, Bella. _Me conseilla-t-il. J'obtempérai, inspirant et expirant à pleins poumons._ Ça va aller ? _Voulut-il s'assurer.

J'hochai la tête et reposai mon regard sur Alice.

-_ Je…je te croyais morte ?_ Tout comme Edward, pensai-je. Pourquoi Carlisle avait-il menti ?

- _Eh bien, on va dire que je l'étais_. Me sourit-elle.

Un léger courant d'air me fit frissonner, je me retournai de nouveau vers Edward. Carlisle s'était approché de lui. Celui-ci souffrait toujours et je remarquai alors qu'il était ligoté au lit. Qu'était-on en train de lui faire ? Pourquoi le faire souffrir ?

-_ Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Que lui faites-vous subir pour qu'il souffre autant ? Et pourquoi ne faites-vous rien pour le soulager ?_ _Faites-vous des expériences sur lui ?_ L'inondai-je de questions, horrifiée par ce que je voyais. Je ne pouvais supporter de le voir souffrir.

- _Bella, calme-toi._ Me demanda Carlisle de son ton calme et rassurant. _C'était pour éviter ces questions que je souhaitais te parler d'abord._

- _Pourquoi le laissez-vous souffrir ? C'est inhumain ce que vous lui faites ! _M'écriai-je, ne pouvant tolérer cette maltraitance vis-à-vis d'Edward.

Carlisle regarda vers Alice, derrière elle, et je suivis son regard pour voir ce qu'il fixait.

- _Jasper, peux-tu m'aider à l'apaiser ? _Demanda-t-il.

- _Bien sûr._ Répondit une voix tapie dans l'ombre.

A ce moment, un jeune homme s'avança et sortit d'un coin sombre juste derrière Alice. Il était grand, blond avec un corps élancé mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais. Je le reconnus. C'était lui qui s'était interposé entre ces étrangers, Edward et moi lorsque nous étions dans la clairière. Mais qui était-il ?

Je sentis à cet instant comme un apaisement se diffuser en moi, toutes mes angoisses et mes inquiétudes disparurent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi détendue.

- _Bella, comment te sens-tu à présent ?_ Demanda Carlisle.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- _Très détendue_, répondis-je, _c'est étrange ? _M'étonnai-je.

_- Non, c'est normal_. Me rassura-t-il.

_- Mais, vous n'avez rien fait. _Constatai-je_. Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Je t'expliquerai plus tard et je sais que je te dois beaucoup d'explications pour tous les mensonges que j'ai pu te raconter, notamment à propos de la mort d'Alice et d'Edward. Mais c'était nécessaire. Tu remarqueras tout de même, un peu plus tard, que je ne t'ai pas vraiment menti. Es-tu prête à m'écouter à présent? _Me demanda-t-il dans l'attente de se confier.

J'hochai la tête. Oui, j'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions. Que faisait Alice ici, vivante ? Et ce Jasper, qui était-il ? Et enfin, la question la plus importante à mes yeux, que faisait Edward ici dans un tel état de souffrance ?

Il se rapprocha de moi pour me faire face.

-_ Très bien,_ commença-t-il. _Tout d'abord, j'ai appris que tu te posais certaines questions à mon sujet, notamment quand j'ai eu la visite de Billy Black et de ses amis Quileute, suite à la disparition d'Alice._ Il la regarda, esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit et continua. _Vois-tu, je suis différent des autres hommes. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai la peau très pâle et glacée comme un corps mort. Je me déplace très rapidement, comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure dans l'escalier, et ma force est inimaginable. _

C'était vrai, j'avais vu tout cela mais comment donner une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Etait-ce possible qu'il ne soit pas humain ? Non, là je devais m'égarer, c'était impossible.

_- Mes yeux dorés ont une couleur hors du commun, je ne m'expose jamais au soleil et ne mange jamais de nourriture. _Continua-t-il_._

J'avais vu la couleur de ses yeux sans l'avoir vraiment remarquée. Il passait énormément de temps à l'hôpital, arrivant tôt le matin avant l'aube et partant tard le soir après le crépuscule. Et, jamais je ne l'avais vu avaler quoique ce soit. Ces révélations devenaient de plus en plus étranges. Que cherchait-il à me dire. Il ne manquait plus qu'il me dise qu'il buvait du sang pour me faire penser à un vampire.

- _A vous écouter, on dirait que vous décrivez un vampire_. Souris-je sans joie. Il me fixa intensément sans rien dire. Et mon sourire se fana. _Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Ce…cela n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un mythe. _M'inquiétai-je.

Et pourtant, cela expliquerait tellement de chose : l'inquiétude de Billy envers Carlisle qu'il trouvait dangereux, la vitesse inhumaine à laquelle Carlisle s'était trouvé devant moi à l'hôpital lorsqu'il avait enlevé Alice, ses mains glacées comme la mort. Se nourrissait-il de sang comme le suggérait la légende ? Je fis alors le lien avec les derniers événements, tous ces morts retrouvés dans la forêt vidés de leur sang.

Mon pouls s'accéléra soudain. Je commençai à reculer vers le lit. J'avais peur, pour moi mais aussi pour Edward. Comment le sortir de là ?

-_ Carlisle_, intervint Jasper, _elle a peur._

Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je ressentais. Lisait-il dans ma tête ? Cela m'effraya encore plus. Carlisle se rapprocha tout doucement de moi, tendant une main en signe d'apaisement et de paix.

- _Bella, nous ne te voulons aucun mal et ne t'en ferons aucun. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, nous prenons seulement celui des animaux. Nous sommes pour ainsi dire « végétariens »._ Me rassura-t-il.

_- Et tous ces corps retrouvés vidés de leur sang_ _?_ Demandai-je alors.

- _C'est l'œuvre d'autres vampires._ Expliqua Carlisle.

- _D'autres vampires ? A Forks ? _Une bourgade perdue au milieu de nulle part_._

- _Ils sont trois. Deux mâles et une femelle. Deux d'entre eux ont cherché à s'en prendre à toi et Edward l'autre fois dans les bois_. Continua Jasper.

- _A…Alors, ce couple d'étrangers était des vampires ?_ Lui demandai-je, me tournant vers lui. J'en frissonnai à l'idée d'avoir frôlé le danger avec Edward.

Il hocha la tête.

- _Mais vous avez dit qu'ils étaient trois ?_

- _Oui, ils ont dû se séparer pour aller chasser chacun de leur côté ?_ M'expliqua-t-il.

- _Chasser ? _Ce mot m'interpella. _Chasser quoi ?_

- _Des humains…_Lâcha-t-il hésitant.

- _Cet homme et cette femme voulaient faire d'Edward et de moi-même leur repas, c'est cela ? _Déduisis-je_._

- _Oui, mais je suis arrivé à temps pour les en empêcher. _Me rassura-t-il.

- _Je suppose que je dois vous remercier d'être intervenu alors ? _Balbutiai-je, reconnaissance tout de même.

- _C'est Alice qu'il faut remercier, c'est elle qui a vu que vous étiez tous les deux en danger_.

- _Elle a vu ? _M'étonnai-je.

_- Oui, j'arrive à percevoir certaines visions de l'avenir, la plupart te concernant. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu que tu étais en danger avec James et Victoria. _M'expliqua-t-elle.

_- James et Victoria, tu les connais ? _J'étais un peu perdue avec toutes ces révélations et j'avais du mal à faire le lien entre leurs récits et la réalité.

- _C'est à cause de James si je suis ce que je suis actuellement. Je t'expliquerai plus tard_. Me dit-elle.

- _A…alors, vous êtes tous les trois des vampires ?_ J'avais un peu de mal avec ce mot, comment croire une chose pareille ?

-_ Oui, mais moi je suis un nouveau-né et je dois faire attention quand je suis à proximité des humains. C'est pour cela que j'évite de respirer à tes côtés, pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de ton sang et me jeter sur toi. _Plaisanta-t-elle. « Me voilà rassurée ! » pensai-je.

Je portai à nouveau mon regard sur Edward. Et une intuition commença à tracer son chemin dans ma tête sur ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- _Et Edward ? _Demandai-je, voulant connaître la vérité, même si elle n'allait pas me plaire.

- _Il va devenir l'un des nôtres_. Répondit Carlisle en baissant les yeux. _C'était le seul moyen de le sauver. Je t'avais promis de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le sauver et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser mourir._

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Edward allait devenir un mort vivant. Il allait être comme eux et se nourrir de sang. C'était forcément un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. Pourtant tout ceci était bien réel.

_- Pourquoi souffre-t-il ? _Demandai-je à nouveau.

- _A cause du venin que je lui ai injecté lorsque je l'ai mordu. Son corps est en train de mourir, il va souffrir jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête. _M'expliqua-t-il_._

- _Son cœur va s'arrêter ? Pourquoi ne lui donnez-vous pas de la morphine pour le soulager ? _Proposai-je, surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

- _Cela n'a aucun effet, tu as pu t'en rendre compte sur Alice à l'hôpital_. Ainsi, elle était en pleine mutation lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans les bras de Charlie.

- _Combien de temps va-t-il encore souffrir ainsi ? C'est insupportable de le voir dans cet état !_ M'emportai-je.

Je n'en pouvais plus de voir mon amour torturé, cela faisait trop longtemps que cela durait. Edward malade, Edward mourant, Edward mort, Edward en vie mais souffrant, puis Edward mort-vivant. Quand est-ce que le destin allait le laisser en paix et arrêter de le faire souffrir ? Quand est-ce que je pourrai à nouveau être avec lui, contre lui, ses bras m'enlaçant ?

- _Le processus dure trois jours. Cela fait deux jours que je l'ai mordu, donc tout devrait s'arrêter demain soir. _En déduisit-il.

Il restait encore une journée entière à le voir se tordre de douleurs sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour le soulager. Mais je resterai avec lui pour qu'il sente ma présente auprès de lui dans cette terrible épreuve, jamais je ne le laisserai, qu'il soit vampire ou humain, il était toujours l'amour de ma vie et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

- _Puis-je rester à ses côtés _? Demandai-je.

- _Bella, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont te chercher. Mais surtout, tu ne dois parler de cela à personne. Pour tous les humains, Edward est mort il y a deux jours, c'est bien compris ? _Clarifia-t-il.

- _Je promets que je ne dirai rien mais, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rester cette nuit, je partirai avant l'aube. Je l'ai cru mort, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu à jamais, laissez-moi le retrouver, s'il vous plaît. _Le suppliai-je. Je ne pouvais tolérer d'être à nouveau séparée de lui.

Il poussa un soupir de résignation, il allait céder.

- _D'accord, je te laisse jusqu'à l'aube mais tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, _me dit-il en désignant mes vêtements de la main_, complètement mouillée. Alice, peux-tu lui prêter une tenue ?_

J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais trempée mais maintenant que je m'en rendais compte, je commençai à grelotter. Avais-je froid ou bien était-ce le contrecoup des révélations de Carlisle ?

_- Oui bien sûr, suis-moi Bella._ Elle me prit par le bras, nous dirigeant vers la porte.

- _Euh, Alice, évite les contacts avec les humains. Je te l'ai déjà dit, même si tu te contrôles plutôt bien par rapport à ce que j'avais imaginé, ne tente pas l'impossible. Jasper, peux-tu les accompagner pour t'assurer qu'il ne se passera rien de grave ? _Demanda-t-il prévenant.

Sur les dernières recommandations de Carlisle, nous sortîmes tous les trois de la chambre pour aller dans celle juste à côté. Jasper resta dans le couloir, s'adossant au mur les bras croisés pendant qu'Alice m'invitait à entrer.

- _Alors Bella, tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu te diriger vers la falaise. _J'écarquillai grand les yeux, elle connaissait mes intentions avant d'arriver ici ?_ Avec Jasper, on était prêts à partir pour t'en empêcher puis, tu as soudainement changé d'avis. Un peu grâce à moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? _M'étonnai-je.

- _Mes visions arrivent en fonction des décisions prises. Enfin, je crois que cela marche comme ça, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien mon don. _Me confia-t-elle.

- _Alors à l'hôpital, ce que tu m'as dit, tu savais que tout cela arriverait ? C'est pour cela que je devais avoir foi en l'amour d'Edward ?_

- _Oui, il me semble mais c'était ma première vision et je souffrais énormément donc je ne saurais te dire exactement pourquoi je t'ai dit cela. Mais cela t'a mené à nous ainsi que cette bague._

Elle regarda ma main et me montra ma bague.

- _Je vois que tu l'as trouvée. _Constata-t-elle.

_- C'était toi ? C'était toi qui l'avais prise dans mon casier pour la remettre dans son écrin ? _Lui demandai-je surprise.

_- Oui, je voulais te donner un petit indice pour que tu gardes espoir pour Edward. Mais chut, Carlisle ne le sait pas._ Chuchota-t-elle, conspiratrice.

- _Tu oublies qu'il peut t'entendre, _intervint Jasper.

- _Ah oui, zut, j'avais oublié ce petit détail, je ne suis pas encore habituée à toutes ces choses vampiriques._ Rigola-t-elle tout en farfouillant dans une grande armoire dans laquelle une quantité vertigineuse de vêtements en débordait tellement elle était pleine.

- _Pourquoi as-tu des visions ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Je ne sais pas. Carlisle pense que je devais avoir ce don lors de ma vie humaine et qu'en devenant vampire, il s'est accentué. Mais je ne me souviens plus de ma vie humaine. Le seul souvenir qu'il me reste, c'est quand James, Victoria et Laurent nous ont traqué dans les bois. _

- _Laurent ? Nous ?_ Répétai-je

- _Laurent est le deuxième mâle du clan de vampires dont Jasper t'a parlé tout à l'heure. J'ai dit nous, car j'étais avec un autre vampire. C'est lui qui m'a mordue pour me transformer afin de me protéger de James qui était très attiré par moi, enfin, par mon sang mais je ne me souviens même plus du nom de mon créateur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'occupait bien de moi. Mais ils l'ont tué et j'allais subir le même sort quand des loups sont intervenus et les ont traqués alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Puis le shérif m'a trouvée, ton père d'après ce que m'a dit Carlisle et j'ai atterri dans cet hôpital alors que je souffrais énormément. Tu connais la suite. Carlisle a vu que j'étais en phase de transformation et m'a ramenée chez lui. Puis, une fois ma transformation achevée, nous sommes partis dans le nord chez les Denali, un clan de vampires végétariens comme nous. Là-bas, Carlisle souhaitait que j'apprenne à maîtriser ma soif de sang humain mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin. Le sang des animaux me convient très bien. Il devait me laisser plusieurs mois là-bas mais j'ai eu une vision de toi et Edward en danger. J'ai prévenu Carlisle qui a décidé de revenir immédiatement. J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il me ramène avec lui. Je voulais aussi vous aider. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai eu une autre vision, celle de Jasper s'interposant entre eux et vous, sans savoir s'il allait réussir à vous sauver. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Jasper nous rejoignit peu de temps après, il venait rendre visite à Carlisle en vieil ami. _Elle riva son regard sur lui, puis s'approcha de mon oreille. _Je te raconterai la suite plus tard_. Murmura-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je posai mes yeux sur Jasper et vis qu'il esquissait un sourire. Il avait entendu.

Alice me tendit une belle robe verte à bretelles accompagnée d'un gilet.

- _Tiens, mets cette robe, elle devrait t'aller comme un gant._

Je la passai et me sentis plus légère sans le poids humide sur mes épaules.

Maintenant que j'étais sèche, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, retourner au chevet d'Edward. Alice parut deviner mes pensées car elle me guida vers la chambre où se trouvait Carlisle et son fils. Jasper et elle s'éclipsèrent pour aller chasser. J'avais un peu de mal à imaginer Alice attraper une bête sauvage dans les bois pour lui aspirer son sang. J'en frissonnai.

Je pris place sur le siège de l'autre côté du lit, m'approchant le plus près possible d'Edward et faisant ainsi face à Carlisle. J'avais encore d'autres questions à lui poser et je profitai d'être seule avec lui pour l'interroger.

- _Carlisle ?_

Il quitta Edward des yeux pour me regarder.

_- Puis-je vous poser une question ?_

_- Bien sûr Bella, je t'écoute._

_- A quel moment avez-vous décidé de… de faire d'Edward un vam… vampire ? _J'avais encore beaucoup de mal avec ce mot.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

POV Carlisle

_2 jours plus tôt…_

Je ne cessais de peser le pour et le contre de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Edward allait mourir, c'était un fait. J'avais promis à Elisabeth de prendre soin de son fils, elle n'aurait pas souhaité le voir la suivre dans la tombe si rapidement. Aurait-elle accepté que je transforme son fils en un être immortel assoiffé de sang à son réveil ? Elle avait refusé que je la transforme, non pas parce que cela l'effrayait de devenir un vampire mais parce qu'elle aurait été séparée de son défunt mari pour l'éternité. Je m'étais plié à sa décision, la laissant s'en aller. Laissant partir la seule amie que j'avais, la seule qui connaissait mon secret.

Alice avait eu une vision d'Edward mourant sous les yeux chagrinés de Bella qui le vit pousser son dernier soupir. C'était prévu pour ce soir. Alice était complètement effondrée en voyant la douleur de Bella suite à la perte de l'amour de sa vie. Elle m'avait demandé de faire quelque chose, de ne pas laisser Edward s'en aller car cela tuerait Bella. Elle en mourrait de chagrin m'avait-elle dit, si sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Il y avait aussi la promesse faite à Bella de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour sauver Edward, mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir alors qu'il venait tout juste d'entrer dans ma vie.

C'était perdu dans mes pensées que je rencontrai Bella dans le couloir menant à la chambre n°17A, elle avait l'air complètement paniqué et effondré. Soudain, je pensai au pire, arrivais-je trop tard ? Etait-il déjà parti ? Avais-je trop tardé ?

- _Il n'est pas ? _Demandai-je, n'osant continuer ma question.

- _Non,_ me répondit-elle, _mais venez vite le voir._ Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, il n'était pas trop tard.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre d'Edward et je m'approchai de lui aussi vite que possible à vitesse humaine. Je commençai à l'examiner soulevant ses paupières, prenant son pouls et écoutant sa respiration à l'aide de mon stéthoscope.

_- Il s'est réveillé quelques minutes, nous avons parlé puis il s'est endormi de nouveau_. M'expliqua-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage inquiet.

Alice avait raison, c'était pour ce soir.

- _Il ne dort pas, _l'informai-je_, il est dans le coma._

_- Non ! Mon dieu ! S'il vous plait Carlisle, sauvez-le_. Me supplia-t-elle.

- _Bella, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus rien faire à part lui donner quelques médicaments pour le soulager. Il…il n'en a plus pour très longtemps._ Lui annonçai-je finalement.

_- Non ! Non !_ Je la vis se tordre de douleur, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, elle était dévastée de chagrin.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'aidai à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, il fallait que j'agisse vite si je voulais sauver mon fils, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire devant Bella. Comment l'éloigner, elle refusera de le quitter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Alors me vint une idée.

- _Je vais te chercher quelque chose qui va t'apaiser_. La prévins-je.

- _Rien ne peut m'apaiser…_ me répondit-elle, toujours en état de choc.

Je sortis rapidement de la pièce. Les couloirs étant vides, j'augmentai ma vitesse pour rejoindre le local à pharmacie et me procurer des somnifères et un verre d'eau. Cela ne me prit que quelques secondes et j'étais de retour dans la chambre. Bella n'avait pas bougé ne serait-ce que d'un pouce

- _Tiens, avale ce cachet_. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le médicament et le verre d'eau. Il fallait qu'elle le prenne.

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite en signe de refus.

- _Bella, si tu ne le prends pas, je te fais sortir de cette pièce_. La menaçai-je.

Elle se plia aussitôt à mon exigence et déposa le somnifère dans sa bouche en avalant le contenu du verre. Puis, elle s'adossa au fauteuil, se laissant aller, son regard toujours braqué sur Edward. Je la vis battre des paupières et sa tête s'inclina tout doucement sur le côté, elle s'était endormie. Ça me peinait de lui infliger cela mais c'était la seule solution.

Je la pris dans mes bras et filai à grande vitesse dans mon cabinet pour la déposer délicatement sur le divan. J'allai à mon bureau et griffonnai un certificat de décès sur une feuille de papier. J'ouvris un placard derrière moi pour en sortir une urne et me dirigeai vers la cheminée. Je pris quelques cendres dans le foyer éteint et refermai le pot. Je déposai le tout sur le bureau.

Je retournai dans la chambre d'Edward et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je pris place sur le siège à côté de son lit. Les doutes m'assaillirent de nouveau. Je pris sa main et réfléchis une dernière fois. Je sentis alors son faible pouls. Ma décision fut prise. Je me levai pour m'approcher de son visage et posai ma main sur ses cheveux.

- _Pardonne-moi mon fils pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser mourir. C'est la seule solution. Pardonne-moi pour la douleur que je vais t'infliger._ Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

J'enfouis ma bouche dans son cou et le mordis, enfonçant mes dents dans sa chair pour y injecter mon venin. Je sentis son sang couler dans ma bouche et je me concentrai pour ne pas l'avaler. J'ignorais comment procéder, c'était la première fois pour moi, alors j'infligeai les mêmes blessures que mon créateur avait effectuées sur moi. Le venin avait dû atteindre son cœur à présent car il se raidit soudain, ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un cri de douleur. Il se cambra, je le maintins fermement, attendant que le choc de la douleur se passe. Ma gorge commença à me brûler. Je m'écartai rapidement, essuyant le sang qu'il me restait sur les lèvres avec mon poignet. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette soif de sang humain, je voulais encore m'approcher de sa carotide et aspirer son sang. Non ! Jamais je ne lui ferai cela, je me posai dans un coin de la pièce, glissant au sol, le temps que la brûlure au niveau de ma gorge s'apaise.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, j'eus peur que l'on me découvre dans cet état. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. C'était Jasper et Alice qui arrivaient. Ils accoururent vers moi.

- _Carlisle, comment vas-tu ? Alice a insisté pour venir quand elle a vu ta décision de transformer Edward. Elle a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide_. S'inquiéta Jasper.

- Ça _va_, lui répondis-je, reprenant mon souffle_, mais le goût du sang dans ma bouche, cela faisait si longtemps…_

-_ Je sais. _Me répondit-il.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il me comprenait, lui qui avait si souvent eu du mal à contenir sa soif en présence d'humains.

- _Il faut qu'on le ramène à la maison_, ordonnai-je en me reprenant petit à petit_. Je n'ai pas pu attendre d'être là-bas pour le faire car il pouvait mourir d'un moment à l'autre. _Me justifiai-je.

Je me mis debout.

- _Alice, ramasse tous les effets personnels d'Edward et dépose-les sur mon bureau. Jasper, peux-tu aller chercher un brancard ?_

Ils s'activèrent et, à peine trente secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Ma gorge me brûlait déjà moins et je maîtrisais ma soif. Jasper et moi déplaçâmes Edward sur le brancard, le recouvrant d'un drap blanc pour le faire passer pour mort dans le cas où quelqu'un passerait dans le couloir.

- _Allez à la voiture avec lui, je vous rejoins_. Leur dis-je.

Je les laissai filer vers la sortie pendant que je m'activai à trouver Evelyn qui était de service. Je la trouvai dans un couloir visitant chaque patient. Je l'interpellai et lui expliquai ce qui venait d'arriver, Edward avait succombé à la maladie et Bella dormait dans mon bureau, prétextant ne pas avoir réussi à la réveiller car elle dormait très profondément. Je lui recommandai de lui remettre les objets personnels d'Edward ainsi que sa voiture. Je confiai aussi Esmé aux soins du Dr Walsh, ne pouvant pas m'en occuper les jours prochains.

Je me pressai ensuite pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper, mais ne trouvai que ce dernier dans la voiture sur la banquette arrière aux côtés d'Edward.

- _Où est Alice ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Elle avait une dernière chose à faire_, _m'a-t-elle dit en s'éclipsant sans que j'aie le temps de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait._

- _Me voici_. Intervint-elle, de retour.

- _Où étais-tu passée ?_ Je n'aimais pas qu'elle s'en aille seule quelque part, je me sentais responsable d'elle, surtout pendant sa première année en tant que nouveau-né.

- _J'avais oublié d'ajouter un objet dans les effets personnels d'Edward_. S'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle monta dans la voiture et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Je déposai Edward sur un lit à l'étage, lui liant les mains au lit pour éviter qu'il ne détruise tout autour de lui dans son agitation. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre trois jours avant la phase finale de sa transformation. J'espérais que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour que la mutation se fasse correctement.

Alice resta auprès d'Edward à le veiller aux côtés de Jasper qui ne la quittait plus, lui non plus. Avec les préoccupations de ces derniers jours, je n'avais même pas remarqué que ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés et qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Cela me réjouissait de voir enfin Jasper trouver le bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Alice était un vrai rayon de soleil. Elle saura guérir ses anciennes blessures.

Mes yeux se rivèrent sur elle et je remarquai qu'elle était préoccupée. Elle me regarda à son tour. Je lui fis un signe de tête l'invitant à se confier.

- _Carlisle, c'est monstrueux ce que l'on vient de faire à Bella. Elle va se réveiller et le chercher partout. Elle ne pourra pas lui dire au revoir. Elle va sombrer dans un profond chagrin. Ne peut-on pas lui dire la vérité ? _Me supplia-t-elle.

- _Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Alice, nous avons des règles à respecter nous autres les vampires. Et la première d'entre elles est de ne jamais révéler qui nous sommes aux humains. _J'avais pourtant trahi ma promesse car Elisabeth l'avait su, elle l'avait deviné d'elle-même.

Fin du POV Carlisle

- _Elisabeth était au courant ?_ Demandai-je surprise.

_- Oui, elle était très observatrice et s'était beaucoup documentée avant de me faire part de ses soupçons. _Me répondit-il.

_- Et Edward était-il au courant ?_ Je repensai en effet aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées lorsqu'il délirait et que je trouvai incohérentes à ce moment-là.

- _Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne révélerait mon secret à personne et qu'elle l'emporterait dans la tombe. _Dit-il sûr de lui. J'en étais convaincue aussi, Elisabeth était quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête.

_- Pourtant, maintenant que je connais la vérité, ses paroles prennent un sens. _Il fronça les sourcils._ Dans ses divagations, il vous demandait pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas fait, même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Je pense qu'il parlait de sa mère. _Lui expliquai-je.

- _Ce n'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être au courant. De toute façon maintenant, cela n'a plus d'importance_.

- _Oui, c'est vrai_. Admis-je.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre à gousset qu'il sortit de sa poche.

- _Bella, tu dois t'en aller, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. _Il me ramena à la réalité.

-_ C'est trop dur de le laisser. _Lui confiai-je, la plaie de mon cœur s'ouvrant de nouveau.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de lui, il va aller mieux. Et je ne vais pas l'enlever une deuxième fois sans te prévenir, n'aie crainte Bella_. Me rassura-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Je voulais tellement être de retour au plus vite. Qu'allais-je faire chez mes parents, jouer la comédie devant eux, leur faire croire à mon chagrin qui n'existait plus ? Je n'avais jamais été douée pour les mensonges et préférais les éviter. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour m'éclipser rapidement du foyer familial.

- _Si je convaincs mes parents de me laisser vous rendre visite aujourd'hui, pourrais-je revenir à son chevet ?_ Me risquai-je à lui demander.

Il réfléchit un instant, prenant son air sérieux.

_- J'accepte que tu reviennes, Bella, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois présente à son réveil. Il sera complètement perdu et assoiffé de sang. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira. De plus, ce sera un vampire nouveau-né et il aura une force incroyable qui dépassera la mienne ou celle de Jasper. S'il venait à s'en prendre à toi, nous aurions beaucoup de mal à le contenir. C'est d'accord ?_

_- Oui_, dis-je en hochant la tête. Mais cela me peinait de ne pouvoir assister à son réveil._ Quand pourrai-je l'approcher de nouveau ?_

- _Je ne sais pas. Alice, qui est pourtant un nouveau-né, ne ressent pas la soif aux contacts des humains. Quant à Jasper, je sais qu'il a mis des décennies à pouvoir se maîtriser, il lui arrive encore de défaillir. A son réveil, je prévois d'emmener Edward chez d'autres vampires situés au nord, chez les Denali, pour qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser sans aucun danger pour les humains. _M'informa-t-il.

_- Il va partir alors_ ? Dis-je, mon cœur se serrant à l'idée d'un nouveau départ d'Edward.

Le sort s'acharnait encore. Après la guerre et la maladie, c'était son nouvel état qui allait l'éloigner de moi. Quand pourrai-je à nouveau me retrouver là où je souhaitais être le plus au monde, dans l'étreinte de ses bras, ma tête reposant contre son torse ?

- _Oui, il y restera sûrement plusieurs mois. Je suis désolé, Bella. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi de ne pas le voir pendant de longs mois mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions._

_- Très bien, je ne peux pas tout exiger, il sera toujours en vie pour ainsi dire, c'est le plus important, il me faudra être patiente._

Il hocha la tête, fier de mon courage.

Je me levai de mon siège.

- _Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. _Il me vint en tête une dernière requête pour Carlisle_. Ah, j'oubliai. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure, je souffrais tellement._

-_ Tu es toute excusée Bella, je ne t'en veux pas. Ta réaction était totalement compréhensible. Tu n'as pas à demander pardon, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire indépendamment de ma volonté._

- _Moi aussi à présent, je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait cela et je ne vous en veux plus. _Je jetai un œil du côté de la fenêtre, le jour commençait à se lever._ Il faut que j'y aille_.

Je m'approchai et posai un dernier regard à mon amour qui paraissait plus calme. Si je n'avais pas remarqué sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était mort, mais c'était ce que son corps était en train de devenir. D'un geste de la main, j'effleurai sa joue, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le toucher. Je ressentis comme un courant électrique à ce contact, sa peau était glacée et mon corps entier frissonna. Son corps ne sera plus jamais chaud, il ne pourra plus passer son bras sur mes épaules pour me réchauffer. Je n'entendrai plus son cœur battre, il y aura comme un vide à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était très difficile d'imaginer Edward ainsi, froid, dur et sans cœur.

_- A bientôt,_ lui murmurai-je, le quittant à regret.

Je me retournai et sortis de la chambre. Je saluai Alice, Jasper et Carlisle puis quittai la maison et la propriété des Cullen au volant de la Bugatti d'Edward.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 – Le réveil**

La pluie avait cessé. Je bifurquai vers le chemin qui menait à la maison et stationnai la voiture au même endroit où je l'avais trouvée. Je m'approchai de la porte d'entrée, l'aube pointait déjà. J'entrai dans la maison et me précipitai dans l'escalier puis dans ma chambre en silence. Il y faisait noir. Je cherchai une bougie et des allumettes que je craquai pour donner un peu de lumière.

Je me retournai pour placer celle-ci sur mon bureau lorsque je vis une ombre assise sur une chaise devant moi, les bras croisés. Je mis ma main devant la bouche pour étouffer mon cri. En approchant la lumière vers l'ombre, je pus distinguer son visage.

- _Jake !_ Chuchotai-je._ Tu m'as fait peur ! _Lui reprochai-je

Il se redressa et me toisa, mécontent.

- _Où étais-tu passée, en pleine nuit ? Je suis passé pour voir si tu allais bien quand j'ai trouvé ton lit vide._

_- Je…J'avais besoin de prendre l'air._ Mentis-je.

- _En pleine nuit ? Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux de partir seule, surtout en ce moment avec tous ces morts. Tu ne te figures pas tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer en te sachant partie. Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! _

_- Jake, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et de marcher pour me sentir un peu mieux._

_- Et comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Ça va. _Répondis-je simplement, ne voulant pas m'étaler sur le sujet.

- _C'est vrai, je ne l'aurais pas cru mais tu as vraiment l'air d'aller mieux. Je ne sais pas où tu es allée mais cela t'a fait du bien. Et tu verras, plus les jours passeront et plus tu iras mieux. _Il me détailla du regard et fronça les sourcils._ C'est nouveau cette robe, je ne t'ai jamais vu dedans._

_- Euh…oui, elle est nouvelle_. Mentis-je à nouveau_. Je…veux-tu que je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner ?_

_- Pourquoi pas._

Il se leva et s'approcha plus près de la bougie. Je remarquai alors que sa peau reflétait la lumière, il était en nage. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, la peur m'envahit. Non, cela n'allait pas recommencer. Pas Jake ! Je m'avançai vers lui et posai ma main sur son front.

- _Oh mon dieu, Jake, mais tu es brûlant !_ M'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

_- Euh un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave, je dois avoir la même chose que les autres indiens de la réserve, je vais aller voir la guérisseuse en rentrant. Elle saura me soigner. Ne t'inquiète pas._ Me rassura-t-il.

- _Mais si, je m'inquiète, je peux t'emmener voir le médecin._ Proposai-je.

- _Si c'est ton Dr Cullen, c'est hors de question. _Se braqua-t-il.

- _C'est pourtant le meilleur et il trouvera ce que tu as_. Même si j'avais une forte appréhension de ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

- _N'insiste pas Bella, je n'irai pas le voir_. Clôtura-t-il la conversation en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il pouvait vraiment être têtu quand il s'y mettait. Je lui emboîtai le pas. Nous descendîmes l'escalier et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Je lui préparai des œufs et des toasts pendant qu'il prenait place à table, faisant semblant que tout allait bien.

_- Hum, ça sent bon par ici !_ Intervint une voix grave qui m'était inconnue, quoique, ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais.

- _Hey Emmett !_ Le salua Jake. _Bien dormi ?_

Je me retournai et remarquai le fameux chasseur d'ours que j'avais rencontré à la Push avec Edward. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- _Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci Jake. Et toi, le canapé était confortable ? _Lui répondit-il, comme s'ils se connaissaient bien. Avais-je loupé quelque chose ?

_- Tu sais, je pourrais dormir par terre que cela ne me dérangerait pas. Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?_

_- Je retourne à la chasse car hier je suis revenu bredouille. Un coup dur pour ma réputation de chasseur !_ Puis il me regarda. _Hey Bella, ça à l'air très appétissant ce que tu prépares !_

_- Bella est un vrai cordon bleu._ Ajouta Jacob en esquissant un sourire malgré sa fièvre.

_- Alors, elle ne tient pas ce talent de sa mère !_ Plaisanta Emmett le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et je ne pus me retenir de sourire en voyant leur hilarité. Cela me fit du bien car ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de sourire de bon cœur.

- _Eh bien, vous êtes bien joyeux ce matin, peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait autant rire ?_ Intervint Charlie aux côtés de ma mère.

Personne ne répondit. Emmett et Jake baissaient la tête pour ne pas éclater à nouveau de rire.

Renée s'approcha de moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- _Bella, cela me fait plaisir de te voir sourire de nouveau._ Me dit-elle. _Est-ce que ça va ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle tout de même.

- _Oui, merci maman, je vais mieux. _Lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Je préparai alors le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde dans une ambiance détendue. J'appris que mes parents hébergeaient Emmett depuis son arrivée. Ils lui offraient l'hospitalité, le temps qu'il trouve un logement. Il dormait donc dans la chambre d'amis, c'est pourquoi Jake avait emprunté le canapé.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasié et que j'eus pris un bon bain, je proposai à Jacob de le ramener, voulant m'assurer qu'il irait bien voir cette guérisseuse à son arrivée. Et cela me servit de prétexte aussi pour quitter la maison et filer ensuite chez Carlisle. Au moment de partir, j'avertis ma mère.

- _Maman, je vais peut-être m'arrêter chez le Dr Cullen en revenant de la réserve, pour voir comment il va. Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment donc ne t'inquiète pas_. La prévins-je.

- _D'accord, passe lui le bonjour de notre part et…_elle hésita et me regarda, _présente lui nos condoléances. _Elle craignait de réveiller ma peine. _Ah, juste une chose, nous avons ramené la voiture d'Edward de l'hôpital car apparemment le Dr Cullen souhaitait que tu la prennes._

- _Merci, je vais dans ce cas l'utiliser pour ramener Jacob._ Heureusement qu'ils ne savaient pas que je l'avais déjà utilisée un peu plus tôt.

Nous montâmes tous les deux dans la voiture et partîmes en direction de la Push. En sortant du petit chemin, je rattrapai la route principale. Je jetai un œil à Jake et remarquai qu'il se laissait complètement aller contre la banquette.

- _Est-ce que ça va Jake ? _M'inquiétai-je de nouveau.

- _Oui…_Souffla-t-il.

Il se mit à battre des paupières et sa tête glissa doucement contre son épaule, il venait de perdre connaissance.

- _Jake, Jake_. L'appelai-je en le secouant par le bras, mais je n'eus aucune réponse.

Alors, au lieu de continuer tout droit vers la Push, je bifurquai et pris le sentier menant à la propriété de Carlisle. Je savais que ce n'était pas prudent d'emmener Jacob ici alors qu'Edward était en pleine transformation mais il y avait urgence, j'angoissais pour mon meilleur ami.

J'arrêtai la voiture juste devant la maison et courus vers la porte d'entrée, tambourinant à celle-ci. Elle s'ouvrit enfin sur Carlisle.

_- Bella ? _Il scruta mon visage_. Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-il.

- _C'est Jacob, mon ami, je crois qu'il a attrapé la grippe espagnole lui aussi. J'allais le ramener chez lui mais il a perdu connaissance dans la voiture alors je suis venue ici._

_- Il est ici ?_

_- Oui dans la voiture, pouvez-vous l'examiner, j'ai peur pour lui ?_

Il devint sérieux tout à coup et il avait vraiment l'air d'hésiter. Il n'allait quand même pas refuser de l'ausculter ?

- _Très bien, je vais le mettre dans le salon du bas_. Décida-t-il finalement.

Il s'approcha du véhicule et prit Jacob dans ses bras avec aisance. On aurait dit qu'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un oreiller en plumes dans ses bras. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison et le déposa sur le sofa du salon.

- _Bella, tu peux sortir ? _Me demanda-t-il.

- _Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer !_ Contestai-je.

- _S'il te plait, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Edward_. Proposa-t-il.

Il avait trouvé le seul argument qui pouvait me faire quitter cette pièce. Cela changeait tout et j'obtempérai de suite. Je sortis du salon et laissai Carlisle faire son travail. J'empruntai l'escalier et filai, au fond du couloir, retrouver l'amour de ma vie. Avant que je n'aie pu attraper la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice très souriante.

-_ Bella, tu as fait vite, déjà de retour ? _M'accueillit-elle.

_- Tu ne m'as pas vu arriver ? _M'étonnai-je, elle qui voyait beaucoup de choses sur moi_._

_- Non, c'est vrai, c'est étrange je n'ai pas eu de vision. _S'étonna-t-elle à son tour_. Oh, je ne dois pas encore bien maîtriser mon don._ Conclut-elle. _Allez viens, entre !_

- _Merci,_ je pénétrai à l'intérieur. La pièce était moins sombre que la veille, la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux.

Mes yeux convergèrent directement sur Edward. Il était toujours là, allongé sur le lit, les mains liées, les yeux fermés, figé comme une statue. Je posai la seule question qui m'importait à ce moment.

- _Comment va-t-il ?_

- _Il est stable mais sa douleur va bientôt s'arrêter, c'est pour ce soir ! _M'annonça-t-elle.

Je m'approchai d'Edward pour lui parler, espérant qu'il pourrait m'entendre.

- _Bonjour mon amour_, lui dis-je près de son oreille.

Je le regardai, détaillant son visage, il était si beau. Je ne me lassai pas de l'admirer.

- _Bella ?_ M'interpella Alice en me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, elle avait une drôle d'expression, comme du dégoût ou de l'écœurement.

_- C'est quoi cette odeur nauséabonde ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

J'humai à mon tour mais ne sentis rien.

- _Je ne sens rien_. Lui répondis-je.

- _On dirait que ça vient d'en bas, tu as amené quelqu'un avec toi, il me semble ?_

- _Oui, mon meilleur ami Jake, il est malade et Carlisle est en train de l'examiner._

- _Voilà la source ! _Déclara-t-elle.

- _Tu plaisantes, Alice ? C'est l'odeur de Jacob que tu ne supportes pas ? _Lui dis-je surprise de sa sortie.

- _C'est quoi cette odeur qui empeste toute la maison ?_

Jasper arriva derrière nous, il s'y mettait lui aussi.

- _Vous êtes tous fous, ici ! Jacob a une odeur très agréable…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer mon plaidoyer car nous entendîmes un énorme fracas de verres au rez-de-chaussée.

Nous nous précipitâmes dans l'escalier. Je fus bien sûr devancée par les deux vampires qui me tenaient compagnie et les rejoignis dans le salon quelques trente secondes plus tard.

- _Qu'est-ce que…_Je ne terminai pas ma phrase devant ce que je voyais.

La fenêtre du salon était complètement arrachée et des morceaux de pierres et de verres gisaient au sol. Nous entendîmes alors au loin un hurlement de loup, puis le calme revint.

- _Jasper, suis-le pour t'assurer que rien de grave ne lui arrive_. Ordonna Carlisle.

- _J'y vais de suite_. Celui-ci s'éclipsa par le trou dans le mur de la maison.

- _Que s'est-il passé Carlisle, et où est Jake ? _Demandai-je complètement confuse.

- _Bella, je ne peux pas tout te dire mais ton ami n'est pas atteint de la grippe Espagnole, soit rassurée. Il va même extrêmement bien. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, ce secret ne m'appartient pas. Ce sera à lui de le faire s'il le souhaite._

- _Mais où est-il ? _M'inquiétai-je_._

- _Il s'est enfui, j'ai envoyé Jasper pour qu'il s'assure que tout ira bien pour lui._

_- Mais…_

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser et je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer mais je n'aurais pas d'autres réponses aujourd'hui, en tout cas rien venant de Carlisle. Jake avait-il un secret ? Comment était-ce possible ? Moi qui le connaissais depuis toujours. Il faudra que je retourne le voir, mais j'étais tout de même soulagée qu'il ne soit pas atteint par cette maladie qui n'avait déjà fait que trop de victimes.

Jasper revint une heure plus tard.

- _Il est retourné à la réserve et a rejoint ses…amis_. Nous informa-t-il à son retour.

- _Très bien_. Souffla Carlisle. _Je vais m'absenter pour aller chasser car je veux être en possession de tous mes moyens ce soir, au réveil d'Edward. _

Carlisle s'éclipsa, Jasper sortit du salon. Je me retrouvai seule avec Alice.

_- Bon, je vois que la corvée de ménage est pour moi !_ Constata-t-elle.

- _Je vais t'aider Alice._ Proposai-je.

- _Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, va le rejoindre._ Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-_ Merci,_ lui dis-je avec le sourire.

_- Et comment vais-je faire pour faire disparaître cette odeur ? _Se lamenta-t-elle quand je m'éloignai.

Je filai vers l'escalier et me ruai dans la chambre d'Edward. Jasper était debout à ses côtés. Je me plaçai alors de l'autre côté, lui faisant face.

Je reportai mon regard de nouveau sur Edward et m'approchai pour lui parler, espérant toujours qu'il pourrait m'entendre.

- _Edward_, lui dis-je à l'oreille dans un murmure,_ tu me manques_.

- _Je vais te laisser un peu avec lui, _m'interrompit Jasper. Il avait dû m'entendre même si j'avais murmuré_. Je serai dans le couloir juste à côté si tu as besoin. _M'informa-t-il_._

- _Merci Jasper_. Je lui fus reconnaissante de me laisser seule avec Edward.

Je pris le siège qui était juste à côté de lui et m'approchai pour admirer son visage. Dieu qu'il était beau. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais il l'était encore plus qu'avant. Ses traits avaient atteint la perfection. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et je le sentis frémir à mon contact, mais je ne la retirai pas. Je glissai doucement mes doigts sur sa peau, passant de ses joues à ses lèvres. Dieu que j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Je rêvais tellement de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers le couloir et ne vis personne. J'approchai alors mon visage du sien. Je pus sentir son souffle si frais. J'hésitai encore un instant. C'était le seul moment où je pourrais l'embrasser avant de très longs mois, d'après Carlisle. Il fallait que j'en profite avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne m'arrête. Ma décision fut prise. Je franchis la dernière distance qui nous séparait en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ressentis à nouveau ce courant électrique qui me fit frissonner mais je ne rompis pas notre baiser. Sa peau froide contre mes lèvres chaudes était un délice. J'entendis alors un grondement provenant de sa gorge et je me reculai.

- _Bella, que se passe-t-il ?_ Me demanda Alice en arrivant très inquiète aux côtés de Jasper.

- _Je…je n'en sais rien,_ balbutiai-je, surprise de les voir arriver si vite et sans aucun bruit_. Je l'ai entendu pousser un grognement de la gorge_. Expliquai-je.

- _Oui, nous l'avons entendu aussi._ Me répondit-elle.

- _Ecoutez._ Intervint Jasper.

- _Je n'entends rien_. Répondit Alice. « Moi non plus », pensai-je.

- _C'est justement ça, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre_. Constata-t-il.

Comment était-ce possible, je croyais que c'était prévu pour ce soir ? Mon cœur se mit à battre énergiquement à cette annonce. Edward n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. J'allais le retrouver, enfin. Nos yeux étaient tous rivés sur son corps.

- _Bella, mets-toi derrière nous._ M'ordonna Jasper, voulant me protéger d'un danger potentiel provenant de mon amour. Je m'exécutai tout en contemplant Edward.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent au ralenti, nous étions tous les trois figés dans l'attente de son réveil.

Ses sourcils commencèrent à se froncer, il entrouvrit les yeux en battant des paupières. Puis son regard se figea. Ses iris étaient rouges sang. Elles se posèrent d'abord sur Jasper, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, puis glissèrent sur Alice. Et enfin, il me regarda. Son expression s'adoucit aussitôt et il esquissa un sourire. Je pouvais lire sur ses lèvres « Bella », il me reconnaissait et était heureux de me voir.

Moi aussi je l'étais. Il était bien vivant, d'une certaine manière, et il était magnifique.

- _Edward,_ dis-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

Je fis un pas vers lui mais Jasper me barra le passage. Je vis Edward prendre une grande inspiration et son regard changea.

- _Non !_ Cria Alice.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Nous entendîmes un énorme vacarme, il avait brisé ses liens. Il se redressa lestement sur ses pieds. Ses yeux me fixaient, je ne reconnaissais pas ce regard chez lui. Mais je l'avais déjà vu dans les yeux des vampires qui nous avaient piégés dans la clairière. Ce furent des yeux de prédateurs qu'il posa sur moi et j'étais sa proie. Alors pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Edward me fit peur. Il sauta au sol et se précipita vers nous. Il bouscula Jasper d'un bras, l'envoyant percuter le mur sur le côté. Il fit la même chose avec Alice qui tomba à terre. Je me retrouvai seule face à lui, sans aucune barrière ni aucun obstacle pour le retenir. Il empoigna mes bras de ses mains, me plaqua contre lui et sa bouche fondit sur mon cou. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses dents transpercèrent ma chair. Je sentis alors une violente douleur me submerger au niveau de ma carotide.

POV Edward

_3 jours plus tôt_

C'était difficile de la voir souffrir à cause de moi. Son si beau visage était recouvert de larmes. C'était intolérable de la voir ainsi, plus intolérable que cette maladie qui me rongeait et me faisait mourir à petit feu. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir plus de temps avec elle, avoir eu le temps de nous marier. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Je fixai le plafond, perdu dans mes réflexions.

_- Tout ce que je regrette, c'est que je ne pourrai jamais te voir en robe de mariée, avançant vers moi au bras de ton père._ Lui avouai-je.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et la vis retirer son masque. J'aurais dû la sermonner à nouveau mais je n'en avais plus la force. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- _Edward, ne dit pas ça._ Pleura-t-elle. _Tu vas vaincre cette maladie et je suis là pour t'aider._

Elle voulait encore garder espoir mais il ne le fallait pas. Je levai lentement ma main tremblante pour poser mon doigt sur sa bouche et caresser ses lèvres si douces.

- _Mon amour, je le sais et je le sens que je vais partir, je suis trop faible et ces quintes de toux m'épuisent toujours plus, je ne suis pas assez fort._ J'essuyai ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. _Ne pleurs pas, mon amour. Je vais m'en aller en me remémorant tous ces instants inoubliables que nous avons passés ensemble. Tout d'abord notre rencontre quand je t'ai rattrapé dans mes bras. _C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie lorsque Bella y était entrée_. Puis ce fameux bal où j'ai pu de nouveau poser mes mains sur toi en te faisant danser. _J'aimais tant la toucher et la sentir frémir sous mes doigts à chacun de nos contacts_. Et enfin, ce baiser quand je t'ai avoué mon amour, sans oublier notre magnifique coucher de soleil dans les airs. Je garderai gravé au plus profond de moi cet instant dans la clairière, quand tu as accepté de devenir ma femme et que tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux et le plus magique des moments. Je t'aime. _Lui déclarai-je à nouveau.

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime_, me répondit-elle entre deux sanglots, en me caressant les cheveux.

Elle était si effondrée de me voir ainsi. Dans quel état sera-t-elle après ma mort ? Se laissera-t-elle emporter par le chagrin ? Non, je ne pouvais la laisser faire. Il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse et qu'elle vive.

- _Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. _Commençai-je._ Lorsque je ne serai plus là,_ je posai ma main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de contester, _promets-moi de vivre et de ne pas te morfondre dans le chagrin. De là-haut, je te surveillerai et je veux te voir heureuse et croquer la vie à pleines dents._

- _Je ne peux pas_. Me répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- _S'il te plait..._ Je fus de nouveau pris par une quinte de toux qui me brûla les poumons… _pour moi_, finis-je par lui demander essoufflé.

- _Je te le promets, Edward_. Céda-t-elle enfin.

- _Merci,_ murmurai-je, soulagé par sa promesse. Elle se pencha vers moi pour déposer un baiser très doux sur mes lèvres. J'esquissai un sourire en fermant les paupières et je sentis les limbes m'engloutir.

- _Edward ?... Edward ?_ Entendis-je la voix de mon amour au loin, mais elle était trop loin.

Tout était trouble et embrouillé dans ma tête, j'avais quitté la réalité. La mort venait me chercher. Elle rodait comme un vautour autour d'un cadavre.

Je sentis soudain des mains glacées se poser sur mes cheveux.

- _Pardonne-moi mon fils pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser mourir. C'est la seule solution. Pardonne-moi pour la douleur que je vais t'infliger._ Me murmura une voix calme et rassurante malgré ce qu'elle me disait.

Alors je sentis une effroyable douleur à la base de mon cou qui me fit sortir de mon état léthargique. Des dents en acier avaient pénétré ma chair et une brûlure intense se diffusa dans tout mon corps pour atteindre mon cœur. Je me raidis, ouvrant grand les yeux sous le choc, et poussai un cri de douleur. C'était insupportable. Je voulais en finir et vite.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis qu'on me déplaçait sans savoir si c'était bien réel.

Cela devait faire une éternité que la douleur me torturait. J'avais l'impression de baigner dans une bassine remplie d'acide. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. Je me tordais dans tous les sens, espérant que mon agitation soulagerait un peu ma douleur.

Après de longs moments de souffrance, je commençai à m'y habituer et essayai de passer au-dessus en me focalisant sur l'extérieur, sur tout de qui m'entourait. J'entendis des cris. J'eus l'impression de reconnaître la voix de Bella. Elle pleurait. En me concentrant, j'entendis plus clairement « _C'était Edward !_ _Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en trouvant son lit vide, le cherchant partout dans l'hôpital ?_ _Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, je n'ai pas pu lui dire adieu, ni le voir une dernière fois. C'était l'amour de ma vie, vous n'aviez pas le droit de me l'enlever ainsi ! Non, vous n'aviez pas le droit… ». « Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal en agissant ainsi, ce n'était pas mon intention. ». « Alors rendez-le moi, laissez-moi avoir ces derniers instants avec Edward. » _Elle me croyait mort ? L'étais-je ? Entendre le chagrin dans la bouche de Bella me transperça le cœur. Celui-ci se mit à battre frénétiquement, m'envoyant des salves de souffrance dans tout le corps et je ne pus retenir un cri tellement la douleur était insupportable. A chaque battement, cela recommençait. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de ma gorge.

Il fallait à nouveau que j'oublis la douleur et que je me focalise sur ce qui se passait autour de moi. Car il se passait bien quelque chose. J'avais senti comme un courant d'air, comme si on avait ouvert une porte. Et une odeur familière vint titiller mon odorat. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, c'était celle de mon amour mais intensifiée par mille par rapport à mon souvenir. Il y avait beaucoup de discussions autour de moi mais je n'arrivais pas à écouter de qu'ils se disaient. J'étais envahi par l'odeur de Bella et des images subliminales apparurent devant moi. Je la voyais me sourire lorsqu'elle m'apercevait, rougir quand je la taquinais, bégayer quand je la mettais mal à l'aise, frémir lorsque je la touchais, me désirer lorsque je l'embrassais et gémir lorsque je l'aimais. J'avais besoin de la retrouver. Elle m'aidait à supporter cette douleur continue. Je résistai pour elle, pour revivre ces instants magiques à ses côtés. Je savais qu'en ce moment elle était là, je sentais sa présence en plus de son odeur. Je tressaillis lorsque je sentis une main chaude, sa main chaude me caresser la joue. Et j'entendis sa voix tout près de mon oreille.

- _A bientôt_. Me dit-elle.

Non, aurais-je voulu la retenir, elle ne pouvait pas partir, alors que j'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence. J'entendis une porte se refermer et je ne sentis plus sa présence ni son odeur, elle était partie.

Alors, je repartis dans mes songes, revivant chaque instant avec Bella pour faire front à la douleur, il fallait que je l'oublie pour résister. Mais quand est-ce que cela allait cesser, pourquoi souffrais-je autant ? Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque je sentis à nouveau un courant d'air. Quelqu'un approcha assez rapidement et je l'entendis. « Mon dieu, faites que j'aie procédé de la bonne manière et qu'il se réveille bientôt. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? En ai-je trop fait pour qu'il souffre autant ? Courage mon fils, la douleur devrait bientôt s'atténuer pour disparaître entièrement ». C'était Carlisle, j'avais reconnu sa voix. J'entendais ses paroles mais je n'entendais pas sa voix. C'était comme si je pouvais entendre ses pensées. Comme c'était étrange.

Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce. « Je vois qu'il souffre toujours. Mais comment réagira-t-il à son réveil ? Sera-t-il comme moi, mettra-t-il des décennies à maîtriser sa soif ? En tout cas, je l'aiderai du mieux que possible pour qu'il s'en sorte mieux que moi ». Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix malgré le fait que j'étais quasiment sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue. Mais qu'allait-il m'arriver à mon réveil ? Pourquoi devrais-je apprendre à maîtriser ma soif ? C'était encore une interrogation à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre.

Enfin, une troisième personne entra dans la pièce, elle avait l'air beaucoup moins préoccupé que les deux autres. « Super, c'est certain, son réveil est pour ce soir, il va être magnifique. Je ne serai plus le seul nouveau-né dans cette maison, mon petit frère arrive ! ». Je souris intérieurement de cette remarque, elle avait l'air très pétillante.

Soudain, il y eu de l'agitation.

-_ Une voiture approche, je crois que c'est Bella,_ déclara Carlisle.

Mon cœur bondit, elle était de retour, j'allais pouvoir la sentir de nouveau.

- _C'est étrange, je n'ai pas eu de vision…_ s'étonna la jeune femme, Alice, il me semble.

- _Alice reste avec Edward, je descends l'accueillir._

-_ Je t'accompagne Carlisle, il faut que je m'éclipse un instant_. Intervint l'autre homme, Jasper devinai-je. Comment savais-je leurs prénoms ?

Je me retrouvai alors seul avec Alice. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella va sûrement monter d'ici peu pour te voir. _Me dit-elle.

Je constatai qu'Alice avait dit vrai, Bella entra dans la pièce quelques minutes après son arrivée.

- _Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle à Alice.

- _Il est stable, mais sa douleur va bientôt s'arrêter, c'est pour ce soir ! _Se réjouit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi et vint tout près de mon oreille.

- _Bonjour mon amour_, chuchota-t-elle.

Son odeur vint s'insinuer dans tout mon corps et mon cœur m'envoya une nouvelle salve de douleur. Mais son parfum était différent. Je reconnus son odeur mais il y avait autre chose qui venait s'y mêler. Une odeur de chien qui était très écœurante. La brûlure de mon corps s'intensifia, il fallait que j'arrête de respirer, ce n'était pas supportable. Je constatai en écoutant d'une oreille distraite qu'Alice et Jasper étaient du même point de vue que moi.

J'entendis soudain un énorme fracas de verres au rez-de-chaussée et en l'espace de quelques secondes, je me retrouvai de nouveau seul dans cette pièce. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation en bas mais je n'écoutais plus. La douleur se fit plus forte que jamais et j'eus l'impression qu'elle se concentrait sur mon cœur. Il était en feu, je me consumais vivant.

Jasper revint dans la chambre et je perçus de nouveau sa voix. « Tiens, son cœur s'emballe, c'est étrange ». Puis l'odeur familière de mon amour vint me titiller de nouveau, elle était juste à côté de moi. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

- _Edward_, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille,_ tu me manques_.

Si j'avais été capable de lui répondre, je lui aurais dit la même chose et je l'aurais enlacée dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

- _Je vais te laisser un peu avec lui, _lui proposa Jasper. _Je serai dans le couloir juste à côté si tu as besoin._

- _Merci Jasper_. Lui répondit-elle.

Elle se plaça sur le siège à mes côtés et je sentis sa main chaude se poser sur ma joue. Je frémis à ce contact. Puis ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur ma peau pour se poser sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'affola de plus en plus à ce toucher et son odeur envahissait tous mes sens. Je bouillais à l'intérieur. Je sentis son souffle chaud tout près de ma bouche, puis ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Ce baiser fut comme une décharge électrique qui enflamma tout mon corps mais je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Pourtant ma gorge me brûla énormément. J'avais envie de plus, de la croquer. Un grondement sortit de ma gorge et elle brisa notre baiser.

Mon cœur battit à une vitesse folle toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort comme s'il allait s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Puis soudain, ce fût le battement ultime et plus rien. Plus de pulsation et plus de brûlure ni de quelconque douleur. La souffrance s'était enfuie de mon corps. J'étais enfin soulagé.

- _Bella, que se passe-t-il ?_ Entendis-je Alice demander à Bella en entrant aux côtés de Jasper.

- _Je…je n'en sais rien,_ balbutia-t-elle_. Je l'ai entendu pousser un grognement de la gorge_.

- _Oui, nous l'avons entendu aussi_.

- _Ecoutez._ Intervint Jasper.

- _Je n'entends rien_. Répondit Alice.

- _C'est justement ça, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre_. Constata-t-il.

- _Bella, mets-toi derrière-nous._ Ordonna Jasper.

Pourquoi éloignait-il Bella de moi, jamais je ne lui ferai de mal, elle était trop précieuse pour moi. Il fallait que je la vois. J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils et battis des paupières. Je posai d'abord mon regard sur Jasper, je le reconnus de suite en le voyant, c'était cet homme qui était intervenu dans la clairière entre nous et ces étrangers. Mes yeux glissèrent ensuite sur Alice, elle était telle que je l'avais imaginée, petite avec des cheveux d'un noir corbeau avec ses mèches qui revenaient en pointe, la rendant pétillante. Enfin, mon regard se posa sur elle. Bella, mon amour, toujours aussi belle. Mais elle semblait très fatiguée, elle avait dû se faire beaucoup de soucis pour moi. Elle me fixa intensément, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Alors j'esquissai un sourire et murmurai son prénom. J'étais heureux de la voir, il fallait que je la serre dans mes bras.

- _Edward,_ l'entendis-je me répondre en me souriant à son tour.

Elle fit un pas vers moi mais Jasper lui barra le passage. Pourquoi l'empêchait-il de venir me retrouver, elle m'avait tellement manqué. La colère commença à m'envahir. Je pris alors une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Je pus humer en toute liberté l'odeur alléchante de Bella sans qu'aucune douleur ne me fasse obstacle. Elle envahit tous mes sens, ma gorge me brûla et une espèce de liquide envahit ma bouche comme si je salivais. J'avais soif. Soif de sang. Et je savais où se trouvait la source qui apaiserait ma soif.

- _Non !_ Entendis-je crier.

Je cherchai à me redresser, brisant d'un geste les liens qui me retenaient au lit. Je bondis lestement sur mes pieds et les posai au sol. J'entendis ce cœur chaud battre frénétiquement. Il m'appelait, il m'obsédait et chantait pour moi. Il fallait que je me délecte du sang qu'il propulsait dans ce corps. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma proie, écartant au passage deux obstacles gênants que j'envoyai valser contre le mur et au sol, et je fondis sur elle. Je l'empoignai pour la figer contre moi et enfouis ma bouche dans son cou pour mordre à pleines dents dans la tendreté de sa chair. Son sang brûlant coula dans ma bouche. Je l'avalai et j'aspirai pour en avoir encore et encore.

Je sentis que l'on cherchait à m'écarter de ma proie mais je ne lâchai pas prise, la serrant plus fort, jusqu'à lui briser les côtes. Elle poussa un cri et je l'entendis faiblement.

- _Arrête Edward_. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 – Drame**

POV Bella

Je sentis mon sang affluer à la base de mon cou afin d'être aspiré par sa bouche. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais prisonnière de ses bras. Quelle ironie du sort, je me trouvais là où je souhaitais être depuis de nombreux jours. Pourtant à cet instant, je voulais m'en échapper. Mais je ne pus pas m'évader malgré les efforts et les protestations d'Alice et Jasper pour l'écarter de moi. Il ne desserra pas son étreinte, il n'entendait rien. Il était comme possédé par un démon. Ce n'était plus Edward mais un être assoiffé de sang, un vampire. Où était-il ? Où était l'homme que j'aimais. Appartenait-il encore à ce corps qui me vidait de mon sang ?

_- Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai ! Eloignez-le de Bella avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il la tue!_ Entendis-je Carlisle ordonner à Jasper et Alice, se joignant à eux en une fraction de seconde.

Mais pour les contrer, les bras d'Edward se contractèrent autour de mon corps, pour me serrer plus fort, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Je sentis mes côtes se briser sous la pression de son étreinte. J'avais mal, très mal. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir, mais une douleur plus intense me foudroya le corps. J'avais l'impression de me consumer tellement mon cou me brûlait. Il fallait que cela s'arrête ou bien qu'il en finisse.

- _Arrête Edward_. Le suppliai-je dans un souffle torturé, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues.

Puis mes oreilles bourdonnèrent, ma vision se troubla et ma tête tourna. Ce fut ensuite le trou noir.

POV Edward

Ces deux mots me stoppèrent aussitôt, là où trois personnes n'y étaient pas arrivées. Ces deux mots me sortirent de ma folie sanguinaire. Je me figeai soudain, cette voix, c'était celle de Bella. J'écarquillai les yeux et réalisai toute l'horreur de ce que je venais de faire. Elle se trouvait dans mes bras, inconsciente, le cou ensanglanté. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Je lui avais fait du mal, moi qui ne souhaitais que l'aimer et la protéger.

On me la retira rapidement des bras pour me plaquer contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce qui se fissura sous le choc. J'étais maintenu fermement par Jasper et Alice, mais je n'opposai plus aucune résistance et me laissai faire.

- _Emmenez-le ailleurs, sortez-le d'ici_ ! Cria Carlisle.

Il porta Bella inerte dans ses bras, elle était très pâle, voire livide.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi ? L'avais-je tuée ? Avais-je pris la vie de mon unique amour ? Etais-je devenu un monstre pour m'en prendre à elle ? Elle, la seule personne qui comptait, ma seule raison de vivre.

- _Est-elle…_Je m'arrêtai, n'osant prononcer un mot de plus.

- _Non Edward, elle n'est pas morte mais elle a les côtes brisées et le venin est en train de pénétrer tout son corps_. « Elle va devenir comme nous » Pensa-t-il en déposant Bella sur le lit que j'occupai encore il y a quelques minutes.

Alors je compris soudain, je voyais à travers les pensées de Carlisle ce que Bella allait devenir et ce que j'étais devenu : un vampire, un monstre assoiffé de sang sans cœur, au corps dur et froid, un mort-vivant. Par ma faute, elle allait subir le même sort.

- _Non, Carlisle fait quelque chose, je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle devienne comme moi, comme vous, par ma faute. Elle mérite mieux, elle mérite de vivre et d'avoir un cœur qui bat._

Il réfléchit un instant. « Il y aurait bien un moyen, mais je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué, il faudrait aspirer le venin, mais… »

- _Fais-le_. Le coupai-je dans ses pensées.

_- Faire quoi ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

- _Aspire le venin de son corps_. Lui demandai-je.

_- Comment sais-tu ?_ S'étonna-t-il_._

_- Peu importe comment, fais-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Lui intimai-je.

-_ Très bien, je ferai mon maximum. Mais tous les trois sortez d'ici avant que l'odeur du sang ne vous monte à la tête et que vous ne deveniez tous incontrôlables. Jasper, je te laisse le soin de tout expliquer à Edward sur sa nouvelle condition, j'aurais aimé le faire moi-même mais il y a plus important à présent. _Il reporta son regard sur Bella en disant cela.

Son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts et elle poussa des cris de douleur. Elle souffrait par ma faute. Comment avais-je pu m'en prendre à elle ?

_- Très bien Carlisle, allons-y._ Décréta Jasper.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et me tira derrière lui pour nous éloigner, me sortant de ma contemplation sur le corps meurtri de Bella. Il bondit dans le vide et atterrit lestement au sol. Je jetai un dernier regard sur mon amour, je vis Carlisle s'approcher et enfouir sa bouche dans le creux de son cou. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas y retourner, ne sachant au juste si c'était pour la protéger ou pour m'abreuver à nouveau de son sang. J'enjambai le rebord de la fenêtre et suivis Jasper sans hésitation, voulant m'éloigner le plus possible de Bella pour ne plus lui faire de mal. Mes pieds se posèrent sur la terre ferme d'un pas léger comme un félin retombant sur ses pattes. Alice nous rejoignit et me tendit un pantalon et une chemise. Je remarquai alors seulement ma tenue, un maillot et un caleçon. Je la regardai et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va vite se remettre, Carlisle va réussir à la sauver_. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Au même moment, je perçus des images de Bella assise sur un lit en train de sourire et de manger de la nourriture. Cela m'apaisa quelque peu.

Je m'habillai en l'espace d'une seconde, me surprenant moi-même par ma rapidité et nous filâmes à travers les arbres pour rejoindre les bois.

Je me faufilai entre chaque tronc à une vitesse éclair aux côtés de mes deux congénères. La vitesse me fit du bien, elle m'apaisa et me calma. Elle me permit, si c'était possible d'oublier, ce que j'étais et ce que j'avais fait.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la lisière d'une rivière et j'entendis Jasper perdu dans ses réflexions, cherchant le meilleur moyen de m'informer sur ma condition.

_- Jasper, ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tant de mal pour chercher comment m'annoncer ce que nous sommes, ce que nous sommes capables de faire et comment nous nous nourrissons. Je le sais. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à faire cela mais j'entends toutes vos pensées._ L'avertis-je.

- _Très intéressant comme don_. Déclara-t-il.

- _Oh mon dieu, tu connais toutes nos pensées ?_ S'exclama Alice.

- _Oui, toutes celles qui te passent par la tête en ce moment_. Lui répondis-je.

A ce moment, je perçus une image, je la voyais dans les bras de Jasper. Je baissai les yeux cherchant à me concentrer sur autre chose, je n'avais pas envie de connaître les pensées très intimes d'Alice envers Jasper.

Alice devina que j'avais vu ses réflexions.

_- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, si je pouvais rougir je crois que je serais rouge comme une tomate ! C'est extrêmement gênant, Edward !_ Me reprocha-t-elle.

- _Pour moi aussi_. Lui répondis-je.

_- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?_ Intervint Jasper.

_- Non !_ Rétorqua Alice aussitôt avant que je n'eusse le temps de dire un mot.

_- Très bien,_ abandonna-t-il_, dans ce cas Edward, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur nous _? Me questionna-t-il curieux.

_- Nous autres « vampires » avons tous des capacités physiques exceptionnelles : nous sommes rapides et avons une force incroyable. Certains possèdent des dons comme nous trois. Toi Jasper, tu as le don d'empathie et toi Alice, tu as des visions sur l'avenir. Quant à moi, il me semble clair que j'arrive à lire dans les pensées. A part peut-être celles de Bella ou bien n'y ai-je pas prêté attention tout à l'heure. Ensuite, vous vous nourrissez de sang mais uniquement celui des animaux, ce que je souhaite de tout cœur réussir à faire et ainsi ne plus blesser aucun être humain. _Je pensais surtout à Bella dans ma prière._ Et enfin, si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes ici pour nous nourrir alors il faut nous mettre à chasser._

_- Très_ _pratique ton don, cela m'évite de longues explications, _sourit-il légèrement_. Eh bien, maintenant que tu sais tout, passons aux choses sérieuses pour étancher ta soif._

- _Non, je ne sais pas tout. Dis-moi,_ hésitai-je, connaissant en partie la réponse, _combien de temps cela t'a pris pour arriver à te maîtriser au contact des humains ?_

- _Oh tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu te compares à moi car je n'ai pas été végétarien à ma création, j'ai été des décennies à me nourrir de sang humain_. Je voyais beaucoup de soif dans ses souvenirs, de violence, d'un semblant d'amour et beaucoup de souffrance_. Je n'ai changé de régime alimentaire que depuis ma rencontre avec Carlisle vers la fin du siècle dernier. C'est lui qui m'a sorti de cette impasse et me voici aujourd'hui. _Je voyais à ce moment Alice qui prenait toute la place dans ses pensées. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour se rencontrer, ils étaient si complémentaires l'un pour l'autre.

- _Alors combien de temps va-t-il me falloir pour maîtriser ma soif ? _Je voulais tant me débarrasser de cette envie de sang qui obnubilait toutes mes pensées.

- _Je n'en sais rien mais en général il faut au moins compter une décennie_. Estima-t-il.

- _Une décennie ?_ Répétai-je. Je vis alors tous mes espoirs d'avenir avec Bella tomber dans un gouffre dans lequel je ne pouvais les retenir.

- _Je suis désolé, Edward,_ me dit-il, il avait dû percevoir mon désarroi.

_- Pas de décision trop hâtive Edward !_ Intervint Alice. Je vis alors sa vision : moi face à Bella le regard sévère en train de rompre avec elle et celle-ci en train de me supplier de rester à ses côtés.

_- Je ne sais pas… il faut que je réfléchisse, allons chasser._ Il fallait que je me change les idées.

Les bois dans lesquels nous nous trouvions regorgeaient d'animaux en tout genre. Nous n'avions plus qu'à faire notre choix. Je me précipitai alors sur un puma, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la fuite que je l'emprisonnai de mes bras pour m'abreuver de son sang. J'eus, à un court moment, un instinct de rejet que je refoulai mais je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer le sang de cette pauvre bête avec celui de Bella. Il fallait bien que je l'admette mais celui de ma dulcinée était, un millier de fois, meilleur. Pourtant, il faudra que je m'en contente car je ne tolérerai aucune faiblesse de ma part vis-à-vis du sang humain. Je lâchai le corps sans vie du félin pour en traquer un autre et encore un autre, buvant jusqu'à plus soif, espérant ainsi apaiser mon envie de sang humain.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous rassasiés, nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Malgré ma propre peur, j'avais hâte de retourner auprès de Bella, espérant qu'elle allait bien, malgré qu'Alice m'ait déjà réconforté à ce sujet grâce à ses visions. Il fallait que je la voie, que je m'en assure de mes propres yeux.

POV Bella

La brûlure à la base de mon cou s'était enfin apaisée et je pus sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le contact d'une paume glacée sur ma peau me sortit de mes songes et j'ouvris les yeux. Il devait être tard car il faisait sombre dans la pièce même s'il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Je reconnus les lieux pour y avoir passé quelques heures les jours précédents. J'étais allongée sur ce même lit dans lequel se trouvait Edward quelques heures plus tôt. Je tournai la tête et remarquai Carlisle à mes côtés en train de manipuler mon bras. Que m'était-il arrivé pour que je me retrouve ici et pourquoi me sentais-je si lasse ? Pourquoi mes côtes me faisaient-elle souffrir ? Mais le plus troublant était que je ressentais aussi un terrible manque, Edward.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- _Que m'est-il arrivé ? Et où est Edward ?_ Demandai-je aussitôt. Il était censé se trouver à ma place.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de culpabilité.

_- Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ M'interrogea-t-il.

_- Me souvenir de quoi ? _Je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais j'avais un énorme trou de mémoire.

_- Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais dû être présent et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé_. S'excusa-t-il.

- _Tout ceci ?_ Repris-je en redressant la tête, ce qui me valut une violente douleur à la base de mon cou. Je posai ma main sur la source de ma souffrance et remarquai un pansement. A ce moment, mon esprit s'éclaircit et le réveil d'Edward me revint à la mémoire : son sourire en me voyant puis son regard changer brusquement, pour finir par se jeter sur moi et me mordre pour s'abreuver de mon sang. J'eus un énorme pincement au cœur. _Oh, je me souviens…_

- _Comment te sens-tu ? _S'enquit-il.

- _Très fatiguée…_

_- C'est normal, on t'a pris beaucoup de sang. Edward en a absorbé une grande quantité et je t'en ai prélevé aussi pour aspirer le venin._ M'expliqua-t-il.

Je remarquai alors qu'un tuyau était enfoncé dans mon bras.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que…_

_- J'ai dû te faire une transfusion pour réinjecter du sang dans ton corps car tu n'en avais pas assez. C'est une nouvelle pratique qui vient de voir le jour, mais elle est très peu utilisée. On ne se sert plus du sang des animaux pour les transfusions car cela engendrait beaucoup de mort. Le sang que je te transfuse est du sang humain provenant de l'hôpital, j'en avais ramené pour Edward, il est complètement compatible avec le tien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. _Me rassura-t-il.

_- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, merci. Donc, je ne vais pas devenir comme vous ?_ Demandai-je avec une petite pointe de déception. Si je m'étais transformée, j'aurais pu approcher Edward sans risque.

- _Non, mais je n'ai pas réussi à extraire la totalité du venin au risque de te retirer tout ton sang et j'ignore les conséquences que cela va avoir sur ton organisme. _Me confia-t-il inquiet_. Il en reste une infime partie._

Etrangement, cela ne m'inquiéta pas, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ? Que je me transforme à mon tour ? Cela ne me dérangeait en aucune manière ! Il y avait autre chose qui me préoccupait beaucoup plus.

- _Où est Edward ? _Demandai-je à nouveau_._

- _Il est avec Jasper et Alice. Ils sont partis chasser et instruire Edward sur sa nouvelle condition. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il va bien._

_- Pourrai-je le voir à son retour ?_ Me risquai-je à demander.

- _Bella, c'est trop risqué, il pourrait perdre le contrôle et te blesser de nouveau_. S'opposa-t-il.

- _Mais s'il est allé chasser, il n'aura plus soif à son retour_. En déduisis-je.

- _Ce n'est pas si simple, nous nous nourrissons du sang des animaux pour survivre mais le sang humain est beaucoup plus attrayant pour nous. Même si nous sommes rassasiés, il est toujours une tentation pour nous et il faut du temps pour arriver à se maîtriser en présence d'humains. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je prévois de l'emmener chez les Denali. Mais pas avant que tu ne sois remise, bien évidement._

Cette nouvelle m'atteignit en plein cœur, pourtant Carlisle m'en avait déjà parlé. Comment allais-je vivre ou survivre sans Edward près de moi ?

_- Vous allez partir si tôt ?_

_- Oui car je crains beaucoup pour le self-control d'Edward. Il a besoin de se trouver dans un endroit où il ne doit pas constamment surveiller sa maîtrise de lui-même._

_- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi le voir avant son départ que je puisse lui dire au revoir. _Le suppliai-je.

_- Ce sera à lui d'en décider. Je ne peux rien te promettre, Bella. A leur retour, je me rendrai chez tes parents et je leur expliquerai que tu ne pourras pas rentrer avant quelques jours. Il faut que ton cou cicatrise avant._

_- Merci Carlisle._ J'avais au moins quelques jours de répit devant moi pour pouvoir être avec Edward.

_- Allez, repose-toi, je repasserai tout à l'heure._

Je dus m'assoupir un moment car, quand j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, je remarquai que l'on avait allumé des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce. Tout était calme, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Soudain, je sentis comme une présence et dirigeai mon regard vers la porte. Je le vis, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, ses yeux posés sur moi.

- _Edward,_ murmurai-je en cherchant un appui du regard pour me redresser. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, il avait disparut. Etait-il vraiment là où bien avais-je rêvé ?

- _Te voilà enfin réveillée, Bella._ Constata Alice en entrant dans la chambre accompagnée de Jasper. _Comment te sens-tu ?_

- _Je me sens mieux,_ puis continuant sur ce qui me préoccupait**, **_était-ce Edward tout l'heure à l'entrée de la chambre ?_

Elle baissa les yeux, Jasper me fixait.

- _Oui, c'était bien lui. _M'avoua-t-elle.

_- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ?_ M'inquiétai-je, pourquoi me fuyait-il ?

_- Il a peur de te faire du mal…_

_- Il ne me fera aucun mal. _Il n'avait jamais voulu m'en faire, ce qui était arrivé était un accident.

_- Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Tu sais, je n'arrête pas d'avoir des visions contradictoires les unes par rapport aux autres. Une fois, je le vois se maîtriser, la fois suivante je le vois te mordre de nouveau. Et puisqu'il voit tout_e_s mes visions, il connaît les risques et donc il préfère ne pas t'approcher. _M'expliqua-t-elle.

-_ Il voit tes visions ? _M'étonnai-je.

_- Oui, il a un don comme Jasper et moi-même. _Elle leva les yeux vers ce dernier._ Le sien est extraordinaire, il peut lire dans les pensées, mais apparemment cela ne marche pas sur toi. Il est incapable d'entrer dans les tiennes, ce qui est très étrange car normalement nos dons s'appliquent aussi bien sur les vampires que sur les humains. _Me confia-t-elle.

- _C'est marrant, cela ne me surprend pas qu'il ait hérité de ce don. Il arrivait toujours à déchiffrer mes pensées. Par contre, cela me surprend qu'il n'arrive pas à lire les miennes. Aurais-je un problème ?_

- _Rassure-toi, tu n'as aucun problème, tu es juste immunisée contre son pouvoir pour une raison que j'ignore encore._

- _Hum, me voilà rassurée ! _Puis reprenant mon sérieux. _Je voudrais le voir. _Je ne cèderai pas, il fallait que je le voie, que je lui dise que j'allais bien pour ne pas qu'il se culpabilise.

- _Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée pour le moment_. S'opposa Jasper.

- _Je suis là_. J'entendis enfin sa voix de velours qui m'avait tant manquée. Il était bien là debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Il se tenait debout, appuyé négligemment contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il était magnifique, je le retrouvais comme avant, mise à part sa peau blafarde et ses yeux rouges.

- _Tu ne devrais pas venir ici._ Intervint Jasper en s'avançant vers lui.

- _Rassure-toi Jasper, je ne vais pas m'approcher de Bella. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester à proximité de moi dans le couloir_. Proposa-t-il.

C'était une façon très subtile de la part d'Edward de leur demander de nous laisser tous les deux. Ce que j'approuvai totalement. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de tête à tête tous les deux et cela me manquait énormément.

Alice et Jasper s'éclipsèrent tout en restant tout proche d'Edward.

- _Comment vas-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur mon bras transfusé et sur mon cou recouvert d'un pansement. Son expression était torturée.

- _Je vais bien Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je me remets très vite_. Le rassurai-je en mentant un peu.

- _Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir pour me protéger, Bella_. Me reprocha-t-il, esquissant un léger sourire.

- _Hey, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées !_ Remarquai-je surprise de sa perspicacité qui n'avait pas disparut avec sa nouvelle condition, loin de là.

- _Non, je ne le peux pas et pourtant en ce moment, j'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu penses de moi, de ce que je suis et de ce que j'ai fait. _Son visage s'assombrit_. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne me contrôlais plus, je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais devenu un monstre. Je suis un monstre._ Se reprit-il.

_- Non, mon amour, tu n'es pas un monstre. Il faut juste que tu t'habitues à ta nouvelle condition. Et puis, c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé. Carlisle m'avait demandé de ne pas être présente à ton réveil, mais je n'ai pas pu m'éloigner de toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Et je t'ai cru mort alors je ne pouvais pas me séparer de nouveau de toi. La nouvelle de ta mort m'a énormément bouleversée._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis officiellement mort aux yeux de tous les humains_. Lâcha-t-il, amer.

- _Pas à mes yeux._ Murmurai-je en le fixant intensément.

Il me renvoya mon regard encrant ses yeux dans les miens. Je lus tellement de souffrance dans les siens. J'aurais aimé le prendre dans mes bras et effacer tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qui le faisait souffrir. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Le monde autour de nous n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que lui et moi.

A l'aide de ma main, je repoussai d'un geste vif une mèche qui me tombait sur les yeux. Je le vis alors tressaillir et écarquiller les yeux. Ceux-ci redevinrent l'espace de quelques secondes ceux du prédateur qui s'était abreuvé de mon sang. Il s'ébroua, reprenant le dessus mais il posa sa main sur sa bouche et s'enfuit, s'éclipsant en une fraction de secondes. Il avait disparut.

Je ressentis un immense vide dans mon cœur. Qu'allions-nous devenir s'il ne pouvait supporter ma présence et l'odeur de mon sang ? Comment allions-nous continuer à nous aimer, s'il fallait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de monter au bord de mes yeux. Et j'en vins à regretter le geste de Carlisle de m'avoir sauvée. J'aurais préféré devenir comme eux, comme lui.

Alice entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre tenant d'une main un plateau plein de nourriture et posa son autre main sur mon épaule, me tirant de mes réflexions.

_- Laisse-lui du temps, Bella._ Me conseilla-t-elle en posant le plateau sur le lit.

_- Merci. Etait-ce la même chose pour toi ? T'a-t-il fallu du temps ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Non, c'était différent pour moi, car je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine, alors je n'ai rien à regretter de mon ancienne vie. _Me confia-t-elle.

- _C'est vrai, pour le si peu que j'en sache, tu n'as rien à regretter. _Lui avouai-je, après tout elle avait le droit de savoir.

- _Comment cela, tu sais quelque chose sur mon passé ? _Me questionna-t-elle en retour.

- _Oui, mon père et moi avons découvert d'où tu venais._ J'hésitai un peu de peur que mes révélations ne la fassent souffrir.

- _N'aie crainte Bella, cela ne me touchera pas, je suis heureuse comme je suis_. Me rassura-t-elle avec un grand sourire et un regard perçant plein de sincérité.

_- Eh_ _bien, lorsque tu es arrivée à l'hôpital, j'ai remarqué ton médaillon et je l'ai ouvert,_ lui dis-je en pointant du doigt le bijou suspendu à son cou_. J'ai alors découvert ton nom Mary Alice Brandon ainsi que celui de ta sœur Cynthia mais Carlisle a déjà dû t'en parler._

Elle hocha la tête m'incitant à continuer.

- _J'ai donné ton identité à mon père qui a fait quelques recherches_. Repris-je.

_- Et qu'a-t-il trouvé ?_

- _Deux documents, le premier était un bulletin d'admission à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle datant d'environ un an. Tu y es restée environ six mois puis tu as disparu, sans doute avec ce vampire dont tu m'as parlé._

_- Et le deuxième document, c'était quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle impatiente_._

_- Un certificat de décès à ton nom daté de la même date que celle de ton admission._

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_- Pourquoi m'ont-ils déclarée morte à mon arrivée ?_

- _Charlie m'a dit que ta famille a préféré déclarer ton décès pour ne pas…salir leur nom._ Lui avouai-je gênée.

_- Oh je comprends mieux maintenant_. Répondit-elle sans la moindre trace de douleur.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?_

_- Je devine pourquoi j'ai été internée. Ce devait être à cause de mes visions, on a dû me prendre pour une sorcière et ils ont préféré me faire disparaître. Je ne leur en veux pas car ils auraient pu se montrer plus cruels et me mettre au bûcher. C'est le sort que l'on réserve aux personnes pratiquant la sorcellerie._

J'en frissonnai rien que d'imaginer Alice au milieu des flammes, brûlée vive.

_- Alors tu penses que tu avais déjà des visions en tant qu'humaine ?_

_- Oui, cela expliquerait mon don. Allez mange un peu. _Me suggéra-t-elle.

_- Est-ce que tu crois qu'Edward avait son don lui aussi avant d'être transformé ? _M'enquis-je curieuse.

- _Je ne sais pas, c'est probable mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?_

_- Je crois que cela expliquerait pourquoi Edward, dans ses divagations, reprochait à Carlisle de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. Je pensais jusque-là qu'il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir sauvé sa mère en la transformant mais Carlisle m'a certifié qu'Elisabeth, qui connaissait son secret, n'en n'a jamais parlé à Edward. Alors la seule solution que je voie c'est qu'il a découvert tout seul en lisant dans les pensées de Carlisle._

_- Oui c'est possible, peut-être que dans son état de faiblesse son don a pu se développer_. Confirma-t-elle.

- _Et Carlisle a-t-il un don lui aussi ?_

_- Non je ne crois pas mais il a plus de trois cents ans d'expérience derrière lui en tant que vampire donc je pense que cela compense._ M'apprit-elle.

- _Trois cents ans, houa il est très vieux !_ M'exclamai-je, ayant du mal à associer l'âge au physique de Carlisle. _Et Jasper ? Il a un don lui aussi, il me semble._

_- Oui, il a le don d'empathie, il ressent toutes nos émotions et peut les modifier à sa guise en les intensifiant ou bien en les atténuant comme il l'a fait cette nuit pour calmer ta peur._ M'expliqua Alice.

_- C'est extraordinaire le don qu'il possède, il m'a débarrassé de ma peur en quelques secondes. J'étais complètement terrorisée, à la limite de la panique, et d'un seul coup tout s'est évanoui. C'est incroyable !_

_- Oui, je te le confirme, il est incroyable._ Me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et des yeux malins. _C'est pour cela que notre première rencontre fût si spéciale. C'était comme si on se reconnaissait l'un l'autre et qu'on s'était toujours attendu. Moi, j'avais des visions de lui et de notre avenir commun et lui, ressentait tous les sentiments que j'éprouvai à son égard. Cela a été comme une décharge électrique lorsque je l'ai vu, un coup de foudre. Même si je l'avais vu dans mes visions. C'était très intense de le voir en vrai lorsque nous sommes revenus de chez les Denali. Il était assis contre un rocher attendant notre arrivée. Si j'avais été seule, je crois que je me serais jeter dessus dès en arrivant et cela, il le savait car il souriait de me voir me contenir. Lorsque Carlisle nous a laissé seuls, nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, tout passait par les émotions et le regard. Nous nous étions enfin trouvés. Et depuis, je suis sur un petit nuage…_ ses yeux rouges pétillaient de bonheur à l'évocation de Jasper. Je souris en la voyant si heureuse, _sauf quand je dois m'inquiéter pour toi, Bella. Bon, assez parlé de moi, je vais te laisser te reposer, Carlisle ne va pas tarder à revenir de chez tes parents. _

_- Sais-tu ce qu'il prévoit de leur dire ?_

_- Le plus simple et le plus cohérent, pour qu'ils ne se précipitent pas à ton chevet, était de leur dire que tu avais la grippe Espagnole._

_- Comment ? Mais ils vont s'inquiéter_.

_- Mais non Bella, il va les rassurer et leur dire que tu n'es pas gravement touchée mais qu'il te garde chez lui le temps que tu te remettes et que tu ne sois plus contagieuse. Allez, essaie de dormir car il fait nuit, je reviendrai demain._

_- Est-ce qu'Edward est toujours ici ?_ M'aventurai-je à demander. J'avais besoin de le savoir proche de moi, même si je ne le voyais pas.

_- Il est en bas dans le salon avec Jasper mais ne t'inquiète pas, ces deux-là n'ont pas perdu une seule miette de notre conversation ! C'est impossible d'avoir des conversations privées dans cette maison !_ S'exclama-t-elle faussement énervée, les mains sur les hanches.

J'esquissai un sourire en voyant sa tête. Elle n'arrivait même pas à paraître fâchée. Puis je revins sur Edward, puisqu'il pouvait m'entendre, je posai ma question à la fois à Alice et à la fois à Edward.

- _Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va repasser me voir ?_

Je la vis se figer et battre des paupières, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était partie ailleurs, qu'elle avait une vision.

_- Alice ?_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et je vis un éclair de douleur passer sur son visage puis elle redevint elle-même.

_- Est-ce que tu vas bien Alice ? _M'inquiétai-je.

_- Bien sûr_. Eluda-t-elle, elle se rapprocha et me prit la main de ses doigts glacés._ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella, laisse-lui du temps et n'oublie surtout pas ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, aie foi en son amour et il sera alors éternel._

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'était déjà éclipsée. Ces vampires étaient trop rapides à mon goût.

Je fermai les yeux, décidant d'écouter les conseils de ma nouvelle amie et je sombrai bientôt dans un sommeil profond sans rêve.

Carlisle avait réussi à convaincre mes parents que je devais rester chez lui le temps de mon rétablissement et qu'ils ne devaient pas passer me voir.

Les deux jours suivants défilèrent très rapidement. Carlisle passa régulièrement me voir pour vérifier mon état de santé, il avait retiré ma transfusion. J'eus le droit de me lever et d'aller un peu où je voulais dans la maison, en étant toujours accompagnée pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. J'avais la visite régulière d'Alice et Jasper. Seul Edward m'évitait, je souffrais beaucoup de ne pas le voir en le sachant pourtant si proche.

Le troisième jour, Carlisle m'ausculta dans le salon. Il retira mon pansement à la base de mon cou et il fronça les sourcils.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas Carlisle ? _M'inquiétai-je en voyant son expression.

- _C'est incroyable, ta blessure est complètement guérie, il ne reste que quelques traces blanches en guise de cicatrice. _S'étonna-t-il_._

- _Oh si vite…_Je ne voulais pas être guérie car cela voulait dire un départ imminent pour Edward.

- _Je n'ai jamais vu un humain cicatriser si vite, je me demande si ce n'est pas dû au venin qui est resté dans ton corps. _Dit-il en réfléchissant, sa main sur le menton.

- _Oh…_fût tout ce que je pus répondre.

- _Il faut que je te surveille pour voir quelles conséquences cela va avoir sur toi. Il faudra que je te voie tous les jours. Je ne pourrai donc pas partir avec Edward chez les Denali. Je vais rester avec toi. J'enverrai Jasper et Alice pour l'accompagner. _

_- Quand vont-ils partir ?_ M'affolai-je, la panique me gagnant à l'idée de l'éloignement d'Edward.

_- Nous devions partir dès que tu serais rétablie, ce qui est le cas à présent donc ils vont probablement partir aujourd'hui._

Cette nouvelle me fît l'effet d'un couteau que l'on m'enfonçait en plein cœur. Non pas déjà, il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, c'était trop court comme délai, il me fallait plus de temps.

- _Non, il ne peut pas partir !_ M'emportai-je, me levant soudainement.

_- Bella, je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est nécessaire pour lui. _Me résonna Carlisle.

-_ Mais il ne peut pas s'en aller sans venir me voir avant, il faut que je le voie, s'il vous plaît. _Le suppliai-je.

Je le vis tourner la tête vers l'étage comme s'il entendait quelque chose que je ne pouvais entendre, puis il baissa les yeux.

_- Il t'attend à l'étage dans sa chambre._ M'informa-t-il, comme résigné.

Sans perdre une seconde, je quittai la pièce et filai dans l'escalier. J'avais trop hâte de le voir et de le retrouver. La porte était ouverte et je pénétrai à l'intérieur.

- _N'avance pas plus, Bella_. Me stoppa-t-il d'un ton grave et posé.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers lui. Il était là, devant la fenêtre à l'opposé de moi, me tournant le dos, le regard sur l'extérieur.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 – Rupture et Désespoir**

Nous étions seuls tous les deux dans cette même pièce. Il était debout devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux et caressa sa peau qui s'illumina, renvoyant la lumière. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux, sa peau se mit à scintiller comme des diamants reflétant la lumière. Il était splendide à regarder.

- _Tu es magnifique_, lui dis-je émerveillée devant sa beauté.

Il était d'une beauté divine. Il ressemblait à un dieu vivant. C'était mon Apollon, mais sa beauté dégageait quelque chose d'inaccessible, comme s'il était devenu trop bien pour moi, déjà qu'il l'était en tant qu'humain.

- _Magnifique, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon mot Bella_, reprit-il d'un ton sec, en se tournant vers moi et en me regardant fixement. Aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage.

Il était impassible, ce qui me surprit car je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi grave.

_- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? _Lui demandai-je, étonnée de sa réaction.

_- Comment peux-tu me trouver magnifique après ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Je suis un monstre_. Il culpabilisait encore de s'être attaqué à moi et d'avoir bu mon sang.

- _Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, que tu sois humain ou vampire, cela ne change rien. _Le rassurai-je.

- _Cela change tout au contraire. Je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi au risque de te blesser de nouveau ou bien même de te tuer._ Rétorqua-t-il, son visage torturé.

- _On trouvera un moyen, ce n'est que temporaire._ Le rassurai-je, ce sera juste le temps qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser.

- _Bella, tu ne comprends pas, cela pourrait durer des décennies sans que je t'approche. _M'avoua-t-il.

« Impossible » pensai-je.

_- Non, Alice…_

_- Alice est un cas très rare_. Me coupa-t-il. Il était si dur et si froid dans ses réponses. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi envers moi ?

- _Puisqu'on ne peut pas s'approcher l'un de l'autre à cause de ma condition d'humaine alors, transforme moi en vampire_. Proposai-je, prête à tous les sacrifices pour rester avec lui et le garder près de moi.

-_ C'est hors de question_, s'emporta-t-il, _je te tuerais en le faisant car je serais incapable de m'arrêter_.

- _Alors demande à Carlisle de le faire, lui saura se maîtriser, il l'a fait avec toi_. J'avais réponse à toutes ses répliques.

- _Non, jamais je n'accepterai que lui, ou n'importe quel autre, n'écourte ta vie. Tu mérites mieux que ce que j'ai à t'offrir_. Son ton s'adoucit légèrement en me disant cela.

_- Il faudra bien le faire un jour ou l'autre car plus le temps passera, plus l'écart entre nous se creusera._ Je me rendis compte seulement à cet instant que c'était la seule solution à présent pour que nous restions unis à jamais, avant que l'œuvre du temps ne nous sépare.

_- Non, je ne le ferais pas, jamais et Carlisle non plus_. Me répondit-il, reprenant son air froid et dur en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelque chose en moi refusait de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire, ne pouvant accepter l'inacceptable.

- _Mais comment va-t-on faire pour rester ensemble ? Je t'aime Edward, tu es ma vie. Je ne la conçois pas sans toi. Je suis prête à tout pour toi, quitte à t'attendre des années. Oui, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu apprennes à te maîtriser mais reviens-moi. _

- _Bella, je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes car je ne reviendrai pas._ Lâcha-t-il brutalement, ses prunelles fixant les miennes.

J'eus l'impression de perdre pieds, de prendre une claque en pleine face et j'eus un mouvement de recul sous le choc. Je dus me retenir au mur pour ne pas vaciller. J'avais le souffle coupé.

_- Que…Que veux-tu dire ?_ Je me sentis pâlir à vue d'œil. Je scrutai son visage à la recherche d'un indice m'indiquant qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

- _Bella, il faut que tu m'oublies, je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi et je suis devenu dangereux également_. S'obstina-t-il à me dire.

- _Non c'est faux, tu es tout pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi. As-tu oublié ta promesse ? As-tu oublié que l'on devait se marier à ton retour ?_ Lui rappelai-je.

Je vis ses yeux s'emplirent de douleur l'espace d'un instant puis reprendre leur dureté qui s'était élargie à tout son visage.

- _Il n'est plus question de mariage entre nous, Bella. _Cette fois-ci, ce fut comme un couteau que l'on m'enfonçait en plein cœur. Ma gorge commença à se nouer.

-_ Comment ? Tu…tu ne m'aimes plus ?_ Me risquai-je à demander, il fallait que je sache_._

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne se décide à me répondre. Cette attente était insupportable. J'étais debout les bras le long du corps, figée comme une statue. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement attendant le verdict avant la condamnation à mort. Je bloquai ma respiration.

- _Non._ Ce simple mot brisa mon cœur en milliers de morceaux. J'eus l'impression que le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et que je tombais. Pourtant, je n'avais pas bougé ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu. _Je ne suis plus humain Bella,_ reprit-il, ses yeux froids toujours braqués sur moi. _Les sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi se sont éteints en même temps que mon cœur. Le seul attrait que j'aie encore pour toi se résume à l'odeur de ton sang. Je ne ressens rien qui ressemble un tant soit peu à des sentiments humains. L'homme que tu aimais est mort avec ce corps et toi non plus, tu ne vas plus m'aimer, je ne suis plus le même, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus un homme même si j'en ai toujours l'apparence._

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et j'avais du mal à le voir nettement. Ses paroles me faisaient énormément de mal et me blessaient profondément. Comment pouvait-il me dire cela après ce que nous avions vécu, après tous ces moments passés ensemble ? Nos instants de pur bonheur ne représentaient-ils donc plus rien à ses yeux ?

Il avait peut-être raison, il n'était plus le même. Le Edward que je connaissais était toujours souriant, heureux de me voir. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à me rendre heureuse et jamais il n'aurait tolérer que l'on me fasse du mal, surtout pas venant de sa part. Et puisqu'il ne m'aimait plus, je n'avais plus le droit de le retenir.

_- Tu as peut-être raison en fin de compte, l'homme que j'aimais est mort._ Abandonnai-je. _Alors je n'ai plus le droit de garder ceci sur moi. _

Je baissai les yeux. Je portai ma main à mon doigt sur la bague d'Elisabeth. Je la retirai et la fis glisser dans le creux de ma main. Je la regardai une dernière fois, elle avait tellement de signification pour moi. Elle était son gage d'amour envers moi. Elle était la promesse qu'il reviendrait pour moi et que le meilleur était à venir. A présent, cela ne voulait plus rien dire. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues.

Je les essuyai d'un geste rapide avec ma manche et je fis un pas vers la chaise sur laquelle je déposai la bague.

_- Tout ce qu'elle signifiait pour moi, tu viens de le rendre à néant._ Le blâmai-je amère, les yeux toujours baissés, ne pouvant affronter son regard glacial.

_- Je suis désolé Bella mais c'est mieux ainsi. Ne te préoccupe plus de moi, oublie moi, vis ta vie, prends soin de toi et sois heureuse. _Me dit-il en gardant toujours ce ton froid et dur comme son corps.

-_ Ne me demande pas l'impossible non plus. Mon fiancé est mort, je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre. _Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur lui.

Il paraissait désolé, il me regardait avec pitié.

_- Bella…_

-_ Non Edward, arrête, j'ai compris. _Le coupai-je_. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, surtout venant de toi. Je m'en vais et te laisse partir puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites. _Lui répondis-je en sanglotant, la boule dans ma gorge ayant éclaté_._

Il reprit son masque d'indifférence.

-_ Adieu, il est temps en effet pour toi de rentrer chez toi et de retrouver ta famille._

Le message était clair, il voulait que je m'en aille. Tout était fini.

Je reculai vers le couloir, le regardant une toute dernière fois puis, je me tournai et je filai vers l'escalier. Je dévalai les marches à toute vitesse pour m'enfuir et m'éloigner de l'homme qui ne voulait plus de moi, qui ne m'aimait plus. Mes yeux brouillaient ma vision et je ne voyais pas où je posais les pieds. Je loupai une marche et perdis l'équilibre. Je posai instinctivement les bras autour de ma tête pour me protéger, mais à la place de toucher le sol, des bras froids me soulevèrent pour me déposer au rez-de-chaussée. Un instant mon cœur se remplit d'espoir, je levai alors les yeux vers mon sauveur et reconnus Jasper. Ma déception fut grande. Bien sûr qu'Edward ne m'aurait pas pris dans ses bras puisqu'il cherchait à me fuir par tous les moyens.

_- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ?_ Me demanda-t-il en me posant à terre.

Je reculai, complètement perdue et choquée. Alice et Carlisle arrivèrent à ses côtés et me posèrent la même question. Je m'éloignai encore plus, me dirigeant vers la porte.

_- Bella, mais où vas-tu ?_ Me demanda Alice.

- _Laissez-la partir_, intervint une voix dure que je ne reconnus que trop. Je levai les yeux vers l'étage, il se trouvait en haut des marches, le regard toujours sévère. Ce regard me transperça le cœur et je réprimai un autre sanglot, il fallait que je quitte cette maison pour laisser libre cours à ma peine. Je me retournai et courus vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée. Je franchis le pas de la porte, me dirigeai hâtivement vers la Bugatti que je démarrai et je pris le chemin qui menait à la route.

Lorsque j'arrivai au bout du chemin, je stoppai la voiture sur le côté de la chaussée ne pouvant aller plus loin, ma peine étant trop grande. Je laissai alors libre cours à mes sanglots et à mes larmes, poussant des cris de douleur.

Mes deux mains resserrèrent le volant et je posai mon front contre celui-ci. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'avais mal, très mal. Il m'avait quitté et m'avait rejeté. Je ne représentais plus rien à ses yeux à part un met succulent. L'homme que j'aimais était bien mort en fin de compte à l'hôpital, emporté par la grippe espagnole. De lui ne restait qu'un corps hanté par un esprit froid, dur et sans cœur. Comment allais-je survivre sans lui ? Moi qui ne vivais encore que parce que je savais qu'il était, mais à présent, son âme n'était plus. A quoi bon vivre quand l'amour de ma vie n'existait plus.

J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur se rapprocher et s'arrêter juste à côté de moi. Quelqu'un ouvrit la portière de ma voiture.

- _Bella ? Mais que fais-tu ici toute seule au bord de la route en pleine nuit ?_

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix d'Emmett. Je levai la tête et portai mon regard sur lui, les yeux baignés de larmes.

_- Oh Bella, ce n'est pas la grande forme aujourd'hui._ Remarqua-t-il. _Laisse-moi le volant, je vais te ramener. Ton père serait fou d'inquiétude s'il te savait ici._

Il me fit glisser sur le côté passager de la banquette pour se placer devant le volant.

_- Je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais si tu as besoin de parler ou bien de te défouler sur quelqu'un, tu peux le faire sur moi. _Il hésita avant d'ajouter, _je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je suis désolé pour ton ami. Il avait l'air de beaucoup t'aimer et il était très protecteur envers toi. C'est terrible ce qui lui est arrivé._

Le fait d'évoquer Edward avant sa transformation me broya le cœur. Je me remis à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

_- Excuse-moi Bella, ce n'est pas très malin de ma part de te parler de lui alors que tu le pleures encore_. S'excusa Emmett.

J'hochai juste la tête, ne pouvant prononcer un mot. Il mit en route la voiture et s'engagea sur la route principale, laissant derrière nous sa jeep sur le bas côté de la chaussée.

Je remarquai que nous étions déjà arrivés lorsque qu'Emmett ouvrit la porte de mon côté. Il me porta dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre lui, incapable du moindre effort. C'était réconfortant d'être contre lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé le grand frère qui m'avait tant manqué, sur lequel je pouvais me reposer. C'était étrange comme sensation car je le connaissais à peine. Mais c'est ainsi que je le voyais. Il m'apportait un peu de baume au cœur.

Il se dirigea vers la maison et ouvrit la porte sans me reposer à terre, me retenant d'un seul bras.

_- Ferme les yeux_. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

J'obtempérai aussitôt.

-_ Oh Bella, ma chérie, que s'est-il passé ?_ Intervint ma mère affolée.

- _Rien de grave, Renée, ne vous inquiétez pas. On s'est croisé sur la route et elle avait l'air très fatigué, alors je lui ai proposé de la ramener et elle s'est endormie. Je vais la monter dans sa chambre. _Lui expliqua-t-il.

_- Oh oui, elle doit être encore faible à cause de cette maladie._

Elle parut convaincue car elle n'ajouta aucun autre commentaire. Il quitta ma mère pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

-_ Merci,_ lui murmurai-je.

J'étais reconnaissante envers Emmett car je n'avais vraiment pas le courage d'expliquer ma peine à mes parents. Ils auraient sans aucun doute deviné quelle en était la raison. Il m'avait ainsi permis de les contourner.

- _De rien,_ me dit-il en montant les marches deux par deux.

Il pénétra dans ma chambre et me déposa sur le lit.

_- Repose-toi. Cela va te faire du bien. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je serai comme toujours dans la chambre d'amis. _Me prévint-il.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, sa présence était réconfortante. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule, sachant très bien que mon cœur allait encore se déchirer dès que je me laisserai aller à mes pensées, toutes focalisées sur Edward, mon amour perdu.

_- Est-ce que tu peux rester, je ne veux pas être seule ? _Lui demandai-je.

- _Je ne suis pas sûr que Charlie voie cela d'un très bon œil. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec son fusil pointé sur ma tempe, me demandant ce que je fais dans la chambre de sa fille avec elle ! _Ironisa-t-il, cherchant à me faire sourire.

- _S'il te plait, juste le temps que je m'endorme._ Insistai-je.

Je n'avais que lui pour me réconforter. Edward ne voulait plus me voir, Jacob s'était enfui pour des raisons « secrètes » que j'espérais bien découvrir et mes parents, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état, ils me poseraient trop de questions. Je voulais juste la présence de quelqu'un sans être obligée de parler.

Il céda assez rapidement sans que j'aie à insister. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face de mon lit, là où était installé Jacob, il y a quelques jours, me surveillant en silence. J'appréciais sa présence car il ne me posait aucune question. Il était juste là, j'entendais juste sa respiration et cela me suffisait.

Cependant, malgré sa présence rassurante, les mots blessants que m'avait dit Edward me revinrent en tête et je reçus à nouveau des milliers de coup de couteau en plein coeur : « je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes car je ne reviendrai pas », « il n'est plus question de mariage entre nous Bella », « les sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi se sont éteints », « adieu ». Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Je ne savais pas ce qui faisait le plus mal, perdre l'homme que j'aimais alors qu'il m'aimait, ou bien me faire jeter par l'homme que j'aimais parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? Je ne l'avais retrouvé que pour mieux le perdre et ce, définitivement. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ce soir, je l'aimais encore et toujours et il restera mon unique amour. Comment pourrais-je aimer de nouveau après tout ce que nous avions vécus tous les deux ?

Il ne voulait plus de moi à ses côtés, préférant me laisser vieillir et mourir, plutôt que de me permettre de le rejoindre dans sa vie éternelle. C'était son choix, sa décision. Mais comment vivre dans cette vie où il n'était plus, où il ne voulait plus en faire partie ?

C'est à ce moment que me revint les images de mon rêve auprès de la falaise, là où j'aurais dû aller si je n'avais pas décidé de demander des explications à Carlisle. Je me retrouvais au point de départ. Je perdais de nouveau goût à la vie. Pourquoi vivre encore quand tout ce que je chérissais s'était évaporé ? Ma décision fut prise très rapidement, j'irai là où j'aurais dû aller depuis le début.

Pourtant, avant de passer à l'acte, j'avais quelque chose à faire. Je l'avais enfoui dans un coin de ma tête mais je ne l'avais pas oublié. Il fallait que je sache la vérité avant de m'en aller définitivement. J'irai donc voir Jacob et lui demanderai de me confier son secret. Lui, mon meilleur ami que je connaissais depuis toujours, comment avait-il pu me cacher quelque chose ?

Ce fut sur ces dernières résolutions que je trouvai enfin le sommeil, mais un sommeil agité avec un Edward qui hanta mes rêves, me suppliant de lui pardonner et de le reprendre. C'était encore plus désespérée que je me réveillai le lendemain matin en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il était parti, qu'il m'avait abandonnée derrière lui sans se retourner et sans un regret. J'avais l'impression de n'être plus rien à part une chose inutile qu'on avait fini par se lasser et par jeter.

Ma vie qui ne tournait qu'autour d'Edward s'était soudain arrêtée. Il n'y avait que mon cœur qui continuait à battre et à me maintenir en vie, mais plus pour longtemps. A quoi bon continuer à vivre quand celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur ne voulait plus de moi, ne m'aimait plus ? C'était un amour à sens unique qui me guidait vers les falaises. Elles m'attiraient à elles comme un aimant et m'appelaient. Bientôt je m'y rendrai, bientôt tout sera terminé, bientôt je n'aurai plus mal. Il n'y aura plus que le néant car, que peut-il bien y avoir après ma mort ? Y aurait-il l'âme d'Edward ou était-elle retenue prisonnière de cet esprit et de ce corps immortel, dur et froid ?

Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes songes. J'enfouis ma tête sous les oreillers, je ne voulais voir personne, que l'on me fiche la paix. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétra. Je tournais le dos à l'arrivant et ne pouvais donc pas voir qui était entré. Je fermai les yeux et ne bougeai pas, espérant que mon visiteur s'en irait, pensant que je dormais toujours.

Une main froide vint se poser sur mon front et j'ouvris instantanément les yeux, un espoir fou ayant explosé dans mon cœur. Mon regard se posa sur mon visiteur et mes battements se calmèrent immédiatement.

- _Ce n'est pas la peine de faire la mine de dormir avec moi Bella, je peux entendre ton cœur battre et deviner que tu es éveillée_. Me dit Carlisle de sa voix douce et calme.

_- On ne peut rien vous cacher_. Répondis-je en soupirant.

- _Comment te sens-tu ?_ Me questionna-t-il.

- _Oh, je…_Ma voix trembla, je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- _Bella, je suis désolé, si j'avais su que cela se passerait ainsi, jamais je ne t'aurais laissée entrer dans cette chambre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissée faire. _S'en voulut-il.

- _Non Carlisle, ne vous blâmez pas, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'Edward est toujours de ce monde, c'est juste qu'il n'est plus le même. Je ne le reconnais plus. Ils sont tous partis, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- _Oui, juste après ton départ, Edward a souhaité s'éloigner au plus vite. _Ajouta-t-il.

Bien que je me doutasse qu'il devait être parti, me l'entendre confirmer par Carlisle me déchira le cœur encore une fois et mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- _Bella, je ne devrais même pas te parler de lui, il m'a défendu de le faire._ Reprit-il. _Je suis venu pour voir comment tu allais et savoir comment ton corps réagissait au résidu de venin restant à l'intérieur_.

- _Oh, je pense que physiquement je vais bien et je n'ai remarqué aucun changement dans mon corps_. L'informai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

_- Bien, je vais quand même t'examiner_.

Il palpa mes côtes et me regarda, s'attendant de ma part à des grimaces de douleur mais je fus aussi surprise que lui.

- _Tu n'as pas mal ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête.

_- Tes côtes se sont ressoudées en un temps record et ont repris leur position initiale comme si elles n'avaient jamais été brisées. C'est incroyable. J'ai l'impression que pour l'instant le seul effet que le venin ait sur toi, est qu'il t'aide à guérir très rapidement_. En déduisit-il.

Il continua sa consultation en écoutant mon cœur et mes poumons puis il s'attarda un moment sur mon ventre.

- _C'est à cet endroit que s'est installé le venin_. M'informa-t-il.

Il poursuivit son examen puis il me prescrivit des médicaments contre la douleur même s'il pensait que cela n'aurait pas d'effet sur moi si la douleur venait à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

_- Bella, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi en ce moment. Tu peux passer me voir quand tu veux pour n'importe quelle raison, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant que tu connais notre secret et tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Je vais me rendre à l'hôpital pour visiter Esmé et je rentrerai juste après car on ne s'attend pas à mon retour avant deux semaines. Ne te presse pas pour revenir travailler, tu reviendras quand tu te sentiras prête. D'accord ?_

_- Merci, Carlisle_. Comme patron, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

_- Allez, repose-toi, je repasserai demain, Charlie et Renée sont au courant. Je leur ai dit que tu étais sortie d'affaire mais que je préférais te surveiller encore quelques jours. Ce qui est la vérité_. Me dit-il en esquissant un sourire. _A demain, Bella._

Il déposa un baiser paternel sur mon front et quitta la pièce.

Je ne lui avais pas répondu, ne pensant pas être encore de ce monde le lendemain matin.

Je me levai et m'apprêtai pour rejoindre mes parents en bas. Emmett était déjà parti chasser. Je m'assis à table aux côtés de Charlie et Renée mais je ne laissai rien transparaître de mes émotions. Ils me demandèrent si j'étais bien remise suite au virus de la grippe Espagnole qui m'avait affectée durant plusieurs jours. Ils ne remarquèrent rien d'autre. Ou bien s'ils l'avaient remarqué, ils devaient mettre cela sur le compte de ma peine suite à la mort d'Edward, ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte.

Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner et avoir aidé ma mère dans ses tâches ménagères, je les informai que j'allais voir Jake, prétextant avoir besoin de prendre l'air et de revoir mon meilleur ami. Mes parents ne firent aucune objection et me laissèrent partir. La voie était libre pour accomplir mon dessein.

Je pris la voiture d'Edward que je continuai à utiliser, apparemment il n'en avait plus besoin et je filai vers la Push. J'arrivai vingt minutes plus tard devant la maison en bois de mon meilleur ami. Tout avait l'air calme. Je descendis du véhicule et m'approchai de la porte pour frapper.

Je donnai deux coups assez forts, connaissant mon meilleur ami quand il dormait, le ciel pouvait lui tomber sur la tête qu'il n'entendrait rien. J'entendis du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, le bruit d'un couinement de roues se rapprocha et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Billy assis dans son fauteuil.

- _Bonjour Bella_, m'accueillit-il avec un sourire forcé.

- _Bonjour Billy, je voudrais voir Jacob_. Demandai-je droit au but.

- _Ce n'est pas possible Bella, il n'est pas ici._ Répondit-il.

- _Comment cela, il était souffrant il y a quelques jours._

- _Il s'est rétabli très vite_.

- _Et qu'avait-il ? _M'enquis-je

- _Un petit rhume sans importance_. Dit-il platement.

Il me mentait, j'avais bien senti sur le front de Jake la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Billy me cachait quelque chose. Il devait connaître le secret de Jacob.

- _Où puis-je le trouver ?_

_- Il n'est pas à la réserve._

_- Alors où est-il ? _Il n'était pas aussi évasif avant quand je venais voir mon meilleur ami.

_- Bella, je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. _Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'allais répliquer quand j'entendis des rires au loin. Je tournai la tête en leur direction et vis cinq jeunes hommes tous indiens, Jake était parmi eux. Les autres, je les reconnaissais aussi. Il y avait Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry mais il manquait Quil, pourtant ils étaient inséparables avec Jake et Embry. Je reportai mon regard sur Paul, Embry et Jake, ils avaient tous les trois coupé leurs cheveux et avaient la même coupe que Sam et Jared. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ?

Je m'avançai vers eux pour aller à leur rencontre.

- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Bella_. Voulut me retenir Billy mais je filai déjà vers Jacob.

Il m'aperçut enfin et son sourire s'atténua sur son beau visage. Il s'approcha de moi, quittant ses compagnons.

- _Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ?_ Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je _viens chercher des réponses à ta fuite d'il y a quelques jours chez le Dr Cullen_. Son visage s'assombrit brusquement et il inspira, ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux.

- _Bella, tu n'as rien à faire ici, je ne peux pas te parler_. Me répondit-il sèchement.

- _Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est ainsi, tu devrais t'en aller_. Me dit-il froidement en terminant notre entrevue pour retourner rejoindre ses amis

Non pas lui, il ne pouvait pas me dire cela aussi. J'en eus le souffle coupé et mon cœur donna de grands coups dans ma poitrine. Je dus poser ma main dessus pour l'apaiser. Il était comme Edward, il me repoussait et n'avait que du dédain pour moi. Qu'avais-je fait pour que l'on me traite ainsi ? C'en était trop, j'avais eu ma dose de rejet. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'en aller accomplir mon dernier acte.

Je me précipitai dans la voiture et partis en vitesse, laissant mon meilleur ami derrière moi. Pourquoi les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie me rejetaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'ils agissent ainsi ? Pour Edward, je connaissais la raison mais pour Jake, je ne savais rien et ne le saurais jamais.

J'arrivai enfin près des falaises de la Push, je stationnai la voiture et filai en direction du précipice. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, c'était avec Edward juste avant que je me rende compte qu'il était malade.

Je ralenti l'allure, me mettant à marcher pour savourer mes derniers instants qui malheureusement n'étaient que souffrance. Je me permis de repenser à Edward, vivant, cette façon qu'il avait de toujours se soucier de mon bien-être, de vouloir me protéger. J'adorais quand il posait ses mains sur moi, que ce soit pour m'inciter à le suivre, à me porter pour monter dans son avion ou pour m'asseoir à ses côtés sur son cheval. Je me languissais de ses baisers si doux, si tendres qui nous conduisaient à la passion jusqu'à notre ultime étreinte dans cette clairière. Je m'étais donnée corps et âme à lui et ne regrettais rien même s'il me rejetait à présent.

Je regardai vers l'horizon et j'aperçus soudain quelque chose de blanc bercé par le souffle du vent. C'était une femme vêtue d'une robe blanche. Elle se tenait très près du précipice comme si elle souhaitait elle aussi en finir avec la vie. Mais ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait eu la même idée que moi au même instant.

Peut-être pouvais-je faire quelque chose pour elle, il restait peut-être un espoir dans son cas. Je décidai de remettre mon projet à plus tard. Le reporter d'une petite heure pour aider cette jeune femme ne changerait pas grand chose.

J'accélérai le pas pour arriver au plus vite à ses côtés. Plus je m'approchai et plus cette femme me sembla familière. Puis ce fut le déclic.

- _Esmé…_ Murmurai-je tout bas ne voulant pas l'effrayer. _Oh mon dieu…_

Si elle se trouvait ici, j'en devinai aussitôt la raison, son bébé s'en était allé et elle voulait le rejoindre ainsi que son mari. Si seulement Carlisle était là, peut-être aurait-il pu la faire changer d'avis.

Je me mis à courir vers elle, puisant dans toutes mes ressources pour aller plus vite. Je la vis faire un pas, son pied était au bord du précipice.

- _Non !_ Criai-je.

Elle bascula alors dans le vide et disparut de ma vue.

- _Non ! Esmé ! _Criai-je de nouveau.

J'arrivais trop tard au bord de la falaise et je me penchai pour la chercher du regard. Soudain, je sentis une main empoigner mon bras et me tirer en arrière.

-_ Que fais-tu Bella ? Tu es folle !_

C'était Jacob, il avait l'air furieux.

-_ Jake ! Elle…Il faut descendre, elle est peut-être encore vivante, il faut la sauver !_ Lui dis-je paniquée et horrifiée de ce que je venais de voir, tout en tirant sur mon bras pour le libérer de sa poigne.

- _De qui parles-tu ? _Demanda-t-il, me prenant vraiment pour une folle.

- _D'Esmé, elle vient de se jeter dans le vide ! Lâche-moi, Jacob!_ Lui crachai-je en me débattant.

_- Quoi ! _

Il s'approcha du bord et vit le corps en contrebas, reposant sur les rochers.

_- Allons-y, rejoins-moi en bas, j'irai plus vite que toi. _Décréta-t-il.

Il se mit à courir très vite, il contourna les rochers et les dévala pour finir sur la plage. Je le suivis de loin en courant aussi mais il me distança trop rapidement et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'enjambai à mon tour les rochers pour rejoindre la plage, m'écorchant la cuisse au passage dans ma maladresse. Il me restait encore des dizaines de mètres à parcourir quand je vis Jacob qui revenait déjà, tenant Esmé inconsciente dans ses bras. Il l'a porta jusqu'à la lisière des bois. Je le rejoignis.

Elle était recouverte de sang qui tâchait sa robe blanche. Je posai mes mains sur son cou pour prendre son pouls. J'attendis un long moment, la peur me tenaillant le ventre. Je perçus enfin son pouls, il était très faible mais elle était encore en vie.

- _Elle est vivante mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, il faut faire vite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. _Avertis-je Jacob.

_- Coupons par les bois, cela ira plus vite_. Conseilla-t-il.

Il se remit à courir avec moi à ses côtés.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, il s'arrêta soudain au milieu des arbres et regarda tout autour de nous, scrutant les bois.

- _Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu Jacob ? Nous devons nous dépêcher_.

Il ne répondit pas et posa délicatement Esmé au sol sur les feuilles. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- _Bella, va te mettre à l'abri._ M'ordonna-t-il.

- _Mais, Jake…_

_- Ne discute pas et vas-y vite !_ Se fâcha-t-il.

J'obéis et esquissai un pas quand j'entendis des rires. Je relevai la tête et stoppai net mon avancée. Je me retrouvai face à mes pires cauchemars. En face de moi se trouvaient trois êtres dont deux m'étaient familiers : James et Victoria. Quant au troisième, il s'agissait sûrement de Laurent, sa peau était couleur olive mais d'une extrême pâleur avec une chevelure noire coupée ras et des yeux rouges comme ceux de ses deux amis et comme Alice et Edward.

_- Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve !_ Me dit James en me fixant de ses yeux de prédateurs que je ne connaissais que trop bien à présent.

- _J'avais bien senti du sang, mais que vois-je ? Deux mets succulents nous attendent ! _Intervint Laurent en regardant ma jambe blessée et Esmé ensanglantée.

_- Par contre, l'odeur du jeune homme gâche un peu notre appétit_ _!_ Rajouta Victoria.

Jake se plaça devant moi, son bras protecteur me poussant derrière lui. Il commença à pousser un grognement que je n'avais jamais entendu chez lui.

- _Recule-toi, Bella_. Me dit-il en serrant des dents.

Je m'exécutai, son ton était trop convainquant pour protester.

Je vis alors le corps de mon meilleur ami se mettre à convulser et ses vêtements se déchirèrent sous la pression de son corps qui s'élargissait à une vitesse incroyable. Une toison brune et rousse fit son apparition le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'étendre au reste de son corps. Son visage s'allongea pour prendre la forme d'un museau. Il tomba à quatre pattes et acheva sa transformation en poussa un hurlement de loup. Un loup, c'était bien ce qu'il était devenu devant mes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Jacob était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes un énorme loup brun roux. Ainsi je découvrais enfin son secret…

- _Bella, attention_ ! Entendis-je à ma droite.

Je tournai la tête et aperçus Emmett son fusil braqué sur Jake.

-_ Non, Emmett !_ Criai-je.

Jacob courut dans sa direction en voyant Victoria foncer sur Emmett d'un air assoiffé. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Et un hurlement se fit entendre. Je vis Jake être arrêté net dans son élan et tomber de tout son poids sur le flanc.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 – Secret dévoilé**

Victoria se jeta sur Jacob et lui donna un grand coup à la gorge. Il fut propulsé sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuter un arbre de plein fouet.

-_ Non ! Jacob !_ Criai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

Je ne pus faire un pas de plus car un énorme loup noir se plaça devant moi, me barrant le passage. Trois autres loups arrivèrent à ses côtés, se plaçant entre les trois vampires et Esmé, Jake, Emmett et moi-même. Je reconnus ces loups, je les avais vus dans la clairière lorsque j'y étais avec Edward.

Les loups se mirent à gronder. Victoria recula pour rejoindre ses deux condisciples. Le loup noir s'aligna à côté des trois autres. Ils se toisèrent tous du regard.

Les deux vampires mâles avancèrent et se mirent en position pour affronter les loups. Ces derniers n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus et bondirent sur James et Laurent. Le premier réussit à s'éclipser en sautant et en s'agrippant sur la branche d'un arbre, évitant de justesse les dents acérées d'un loup gris. Mais son ami quant à lui se prit un grand coup de griffe dans le dos par le loup noir. Il bascula légèrement en arrière et deux autres loups se jetèrent sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Leurs mâchoires s'attaquèrent à ses membres, les arrachant de son corps. Je tournai la tête, ne voulant pas assister à ce spectacle horrifiant. En l'espace de quelques secondes il ne restait de ce vampire qu'un tas de chair.

James retomba lestement au sol sur ses pieds, rejoignant sa compagne. Les loups se réunirent de nouveau, avançant d'une même ligne vers leurs deux ennemis. Puis ils se séparèrent pour les encercler. L'étau se referma petit à petit sur James et Victoria. Ces derniers se prirent la main en se regardant dans les yeux et hochèrent la tête simultanément d'un commun accord. Ils se mirent alors à bondir pour s'échapper du piège mais le loup gris sauta en même temps pour agripper de sa gueule le pied de James, le faisant redescendre aussitôt pour le plaquer violement au sol. Victoria lâcha sa main, franchit le mur de loups et prit la fuite. Elle fut poursuivie aussitôt par deux loups, un brun et un gris foncé qui la prirent en chasse à travers les bois puis ils disparurent de mon champ de vision.

Les deux qui restaient, le noir et le gris, avaient réussi à immobiliser James et s'occupaient de le démembrer avec leurs grandes mâchoires sous les cris torturés de ce dernier.

Ils prirent ensuite les restes des deux vampires dans leurs gueules, jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps inanimé de Jacob et s'en allèrent dans la même direction que Victoria avait prise.

Il ne restait plus avec moi qu'Esmé et Emmett. Lorsque je regardai ce dernier, je le trouvai accroupi aux côtés du corps de Jacob toujours en loup. Je m'approchai de lui et sous nos yeux, les poils de l'animal rétrécirent doucement pour disparaître sous sa peau, son museau reprit la forme de son visage et tout son corps redevint humain et il redevint Jacob. Il était nu, allongé sur le côté. Du sang s'écoulait de sa hanche, il était blessé.

- _Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Jacob ! Comment est-ce possible ?_ Découvrit Emmett. _Si j'avais su…_

Je m'accroupis à mon tour et pris le pouls de mon meilleur ami. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, il battait à vive allure.

_- Emmett, tu ne pouvais pas savoir,_ lui répondis-je_, je ne le savais pas non plus,_ puis, repensant à Esmé, n_ous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Esmé est mourante et Jake est blessé, il faut que nous allions très rapidement chez le Dr Cullen pour qu'il les soigne._

Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Il se leva et déboutonna sa chemise pour la poser sur le corps dénudé de Jake. Il se baissa ensuite pour le soulever et le placer sur son épaule. Puis il se dirigea vers Esmé qu'il prit dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il pouvait porter deux corps sur lui sans effort apparent, il me semblait pourtant bien humain.

- _Allons-y,_ décréta-t-il en pressant le pas.

Il fit de grandes foulées, je dus courir pour rester à son niveau. Nous arrivâmes enfin près des voitures. Nous décidâmes de prendre sa Jeep qui avait plus de place. Il déposa Esmé sur la banquette arrière aux côtés de laquelle je m'installai en surveillant constamment son pouls qui restait toujours très faible. Il plaça Jake à ses côtés et mit en route le véhicule pour se rendre chez Carlisle.

Je lui indiquai la direction à suivre et nous arrivâmes très vite devant la maison des Cullen. Carlisle en sortit aussitôt et repéra Esmé, auprès de laquelle il se précipita.

- _Esmé_...Murmura-t-il. Son premier réflexe fut de lui prendre le pouls comme je l'avais fait précédemment. _Elle est encore en vie mais il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps_. Dit-il en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la maison.

_- Emmett, emmène Jacob à l'intérieur. _Lui intimai-je.

_- Pas de problème._ Me répondit-il en s'activant.

Je courus pour rattraper Carlisle qui était déjà rendu à l'étage grâce à sa vitesse inhumaine. Je montai les marches rapidement et pénétrai dans la première chambre où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Esmé était allongée sur le lit. Carlisle s'affairait auprès d'elle et me tournait le dos.

- _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ S'épouvanta-t-il. _Son corps est complètement brisé, elle ne pourra jamais s'en sortir avec de telles blessures! Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-il sous le choc.

_- Elle s'est jetée du haut de la falaise de la Push._ L'informai-je.

_- C…Comment ?_ Dit-il surpris en se retournant vers moi, un air d'incompréhension mélangé à beaucoup de souffrance peignait son visage.

- _Je suppose qu'elle a dû perdre son bébé pour avoir commis un acte aussi désespéré. _Un tel acte ne pouvait se justifier que par la perte d'un être cher, tout comme je m'apprêtais à le faire après avoir perdu l'amour de ma vie.

_- Oui, je l'ai appris aujourd'hui lorsque je me suis rendu à l'hôpital mais, d'après le Dr Walsh, elle avait paru l'accepter et était rentrée chez elle. J'ai ensuite été à son domicile mais elle n'était pas là et maintenant… il est trop tard, je ne peux pas la soigner._

- _Carlisle, c'est de notre faute si elle est dans cet état, nous étions si préoccupés par Edward que nous l'avons abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de nous au moment où elle perdait son bébé et par conséquent le goût à la vie. Nous sommes responsables de ce qui lui est arrivé. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Vous devez faire quelque chose. _Nous n'avions pas le droit de la laisser mourir, pas elle, elle était une personne de cœur qui méritait la vie.

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux complètement perdus, il avait perdu toute certitude et toute assurance.

_- Bella, où est-ce que je le mets ?_ Intervint Emmett à la porte.

Je me tournai vers lui et j'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant mon meilleur ami dans cet état.

_- Peux-tu le mettre dans la chambre d'à côté ?_ Lui demandai-je.

Carlisle sortit de ses réflexions en voyant Jake.

_- Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

- _Nous nous sommes fait attaqués par James, Victoria et Laurent près de la plage Quileute. Mais Jacob et ses amis loups sont intervenus et ont tué Laurent et James. Victoria s'est échappée mais les loups l'ont poursuivie. J'ignore s'ils ont réussi à l'attraper. Jake, en loup, a été blessé, Emmett lui a tiré dessus, croyant qu'il allait l'agresser alors qu'il cherchait à le protéger et Victoria en a profité pour s'attaquer à lui._

_- Ainsi tu connais à présent le secret de ton ami._ Constata-t-il._ Je vais m'occuper de lui juste après que…_

- _Faites-le Carlisle, pour elle, pour vous. _Insistai-je.

- _Je ne sais pas_… Hésita-t-il.

- _Vous tenez à elle, je le sais et elle aussi je l'ai vu dans ses yeux à l'hôpital. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'elle a fait si l'on avait été à ses côtés au moment où elle a perdu son bébé, elle avait besoin de nous et elle a encore besoin de nous à présent, et surtout besoin de vous…._

- _Très bien, je vais le faire. _Décida-t-il finalement convaincu._ Alors sors d'ici, je te rejoins tout à l'heure auprès de Jacob._

Je sortis de la pièce hâtivement pour le laisser faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et je me rendis dans celle d'à côté où je trouvai Emmett, assis près du lit, ne quittant pas Jacob des yeux.

_- Comment va-t-il ?_ Lui demandai-je en m'approchant d'eux.

- _Je pense qu'il va bien, il est calme comme s'il dormait, peut-être qu'il dort, je n'en sais rien._ Dit-il perdu prenant sa tête entre ses mains._ Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce bien arrivé ? Jacob était-il vraiment un loup ?_

_- Oui._ Répondis-je simplement n'ayant aucune explication à lui donner.

- _Et ces gens, qui étaient-ils ? Ils n'étaient pas humains, n'est-ce pas ? Ils volaient presque dans les airs. Ils avaient une force et une rapidité incroyables. Que sont-ils ?_

Je devais lui dire, il avait tout vu. Si je ne lui disais pas la vérité, il se poserait beaucoup de questions et risquait d'en parler autour de lui.

- _Ce sont des vampires. _Lui avouai-je.

- _Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella, ça n'existe pas_.

- _Et des humains qui se transforment en loups, tu y croyais avant ? Les vampires existent Emmett, c'est une certitude, tu te trouves dans la demeure de l'un d'entre eux. _Lui révélai-je.

Il se leva d'un bond de son siège. Je me précipitai à ses côtés et posai ma main sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement.

_- Tu n'as rien à craindre de Carlisle, il ne s'attaque pas aux humains, tout comme les autres membres de sa famille. Ils ne se nourrissent que du sang des animaux contrairement aux vampires que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Ce sont eux qui tuent les humains dans les bois. Ce n'étaient pas les loups comme je le croyais au début quand je t'ai rencontré._ Lui expliquai-je.

- _Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tous les mythes auxquels je ne croyais pas avant, existent en réalité : les vampires et les loups-garous ?_

J'hochai la tête.

_- Ouah, il faut que je m'assoie._ Dit-il en pâlissant.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se rassit sur le fauteuil, le regard hagard. Il parut réfléchir un long moment puis un sourire apparut finalement sur son visage.

_- Mais c'est incroyable ce qui leur arrive !_ S'exclama-t-il._ Pouvoir se transformer en loup et courir à toute vitesse ou bien devenir immortel comme les vampires ! Ils sont immortels au moins ?_

_- Oui et ils ne vieillissent pas_, lui répondis-je, ne pouvant inévitablement m'empêcher de penser à Edward qui restera éternellement jeune pendant que je me fanerai au fil des années. J'eus un pincement au cœur sur cette pensée.

Un cri provenant de l'autre pièce me sortit de mes réflexions. C'était Esmé. Carlisle avait dû commencer le processus de transformation.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Emmett en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

_- Non, n'y va pas_, lui recommandai-je en lui barrant le passage.

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'entends pas les cris qu'elle pousse ? Ce n'est pas normal !_

_- Non, ce n'est pas normal,_ lui répondis-je,_ et la raison de ces cris n'est pas normale non plus._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? _Me demanda-t-il en me toisant soudain sérieux.

- _Esmé est mourante, elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir vivante dans l'état où elle se trouve._

-_ Tu crois qu'il…_

_- Oui, Carlisle est en train de la transformer, elle va devenir comme lui. _Je lui expliquai alors tout ce que je savais sur les vampires, la transformation, les nouveau-nés et le danger qu'ils représentaient.

_- Ouah, ça fait beaucoup de nouvelles en peu de temps ! _S'exclama-t-il_._

_- Bien sûr, tu ne dois parler de cela à personne. Aux yeux de tous, les vampires n'existent pas_. L'avertis-je.

- _N'aie crainte Bella, il ne sortira rien de ma bouche. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe._ Il réfléchit un instant et se lança. _Si Carlisle peut aussi facilement transformer des personnes mourantes en vampires, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait la même chose avec son fils, ton fiancé ?_

Son regard était insistant, attendant une réponse de ma part ou bien une réaction. Je baissai alors les yeux.

-_ Il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ?_ Devina-t-il.

J'hochai la tête.

_- Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? Ah oui, les nouveau-nés : incontrôlables. _En déduisit-il

J'acquiesçai de nouveau et dégageai mes cheveux à la base de mon cou pour lui montrer la cicatrise blanche, l'empreinte indélébile des mâchoires d'Edward sur ma peau.

_- Non ! C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Mais pourtant, tu es encore en vie ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

_- Carlisle a aspiré le venin pour me sauver, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas car si j'étais devenue comme eux, j'aurais pu rester aux côtés d'Edward quoique je n'en sois plus très sûre puisqu'il ne ressent plus rien pour moi. _Lui confiai-je.

_- Lui, ne plus t'aimer ? _M'interrogea-t-il sceptique._ Je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes mais crois-moi, il était fou de toi, cela se voyait à sa façon de te regarder et de poser ses mains sur toi. J'aurais même dit qu'il devait être un brin possessif, alors j'ai du mal à croire que ses sentiments aient changé. Comment peut-on ne plus t'aimer ?_ Me dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Son sourire était communicatif et je lui souris à mon tour. Il avait le don de transmettre sa joie de vivre aux êtres les plus abattus. Je me sentais bien quand il était là, sa présence était rassurante et enivrante.

_- Merci Emmett._

_- De rien, _répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Le claquement d'une porte attira mon attention vers le couloir. Carlisle sortit de la chambre voisine pour pénétrer dans la nôtre.

_- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?_ Demandai-je dès son arrivée.

_- Elle souffre beaucoup…et ce n'est que le début. Cela va durer trois longs jours…je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait…_

_- Carlisle vous avez pris la bonne décision_, le rassurai-je_, Esmé est une personne qui mérite une seconde chance de vivre._

_- Oui_, dit-il sans en avoir l'air convaincu.

Il s'approcha de Jacob.

- _Il a l'air d'avoir déjà récupéré_. Constata-t-il en posant son regard sur sa hanche. _Je vais lui retirer la balle._ Dit-il en s'éclipsant à une vitesse éclair de la pièce.

- _Oh ! Ce qu'il est rapide !_ S'exclama Emmett. _Mais il ne s'en cache pas devant moi. Sait-il que je suis au courant pour son secret ?_

- _Tu sais les vampires ont une audition très développée et peuvent entendre à des centaines de mètres à la ronde le moindre chuchotement._ Lui expliquai-je

- _Donc il a entendu toute notre conversation._ En déduisit-il.

- _Bien sûr que j'ai tout entendu_. Intervint Carlisle en revenant de la même manière qu'il était parti, sa mallette à la main et des vêtements propres destinés sans aucun doute à Jacob qu'il posa sur le lit.

Carlisle retira la chemise qui était posée sur Jacob et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

_- Alors comme ça, vous êtes un vampire médecin ?_ Commença Emmett rongé par la curiosité.

- _Hum, oui, si c'est ainsi que tu me vois, j'aurais juste dit « médecin » pour ma part._

- _Et la vue du sang ne vous attire pas?_ Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

- _J'ai des centaines d'années d'expérience et de maîtrise derrière moi pour y arriver_. Répondit Carlisle tout en s'affairant sur la blessure de Jacob.

- _Des centaines ? Quel âge avez-vous ?_

Carlisle sortit une pince et un scalpel. Il agrandit l'entaille provoquée par la balle pour pouvoir introduire la pince à l'intérieur et récupérer l'objet. Un cri de douleur sortit de la bouche de Jacob et il commença à s'agiter.

- _Jake…_Soufflai-je en esquissant un pas vers mon meilleur ami.

- _Bella, reste où tu es,_ m'ordonna Carlisle, je _ne sais pas comment il réagit à la douleur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un nouvel incident. Ne bouge pas mon garçon,_ dit-il à son intention. Puis il leva un œil vers Emmett. _Mon âge ? J'ai deux cent soixante-dix-huit ans._

- _Ouah, plutôt en forme pour un vieillard !_ S'exclaffa Emmett.

Carlisle sourit devant l'enthousiasme d'Emmett. C'était difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse être si vieux. Mais qu'avait-il fait pendant près de deux siècles et demi ? Il venait juste de se composer une famille. Avait-il vécu seul pendant tout ce temps ? Quel courage il avait eu de survivre dans une éternité de solitude et ce, dans un seul but : sauver des vies humaines.

Un nouveau cri s'échappa de Jacob et ce dernier se redressa brusquement.

- _Reste tranquille_. Lui ordonna Carlisle en le repoussant aisément pour qu'il se rallonge.

- _Ne me touchez pas, vous, le buveur de sang !_ Lui cracha-t-il au visage en se débattant.

- _Jake, je t'en prie, laisse-toi faire, il est en train de te soigner et de te retirer la balle logée dans ta hanche._ Lui intimai-je tout en restant à distance.

- _Je vous préviens_, dit-il en menaçant Carlisle, _un geste de travers et je vous fais traverser ce mur de pierre._

- _Jake !_ Le grondai-je.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, pendant que ton ami me menaçait, il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais en train d'extraire la balle. La voici !_ Nous montra-t-il.

_- Merci Carlisle_. Soufflai-je.

Il hocha la tête et s'adressa à Jacob.

- _As-tu d'autres blessures ? Souffres-tu quelque part ?_

- _Non, je n'ai rien d'autre_. Répondit-il bougon.

-_ La gorge…Victoria lui a donné un grand coup à la gorge. _Intervins-je à sa place.

-_ Je n'ai rien Bella…_Voulut me rassurer Jacob.

- _Il a raison, quoiqu'il ait pu avoir, cela a disparut. Très bien, il me reste juste à recoudre ta plaie et j'en aurai terminé avec toi._

_- Enfin ! _Se lamenta-t-il.

- _Jake, je…je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus. Je croyais que j'allais me faire avaler tout cru par un énorme loup ! _Se justifia Emmett auprès de Jacob.

- _Ce n'est pas grave Emmett, tu ne pouvais pas savoir._ Le rassura mon meilleur ami en souriant.

- _Mer…Merci de m'avoir protégé._ Lui dit-il reconnaissant mais gêné. Emmett n'était pas le genre de personne qui demandait à être protégé. C'était un molosse sans peur et sans reproche.

_- Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai fait cela quand je t'entends en pleine admiration devant ces buveurs de sang !_ Rétorqua-t-il faussement vexé, ce qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère et fit sourire Emmett.

_- Jacob ?_ Intervins-je, il me regarda tout en se laissant recoudre par Carlisle. Il était plus calme à présent. _Je crois que tu me dois des explications._

- _Bella, pas maintenant et pas ici._ Me répondit-il.

-_ Mais tu promets de me le dire ? _Insistai-je. Je voulais absolument savoir comment mon meilleur ami était devenu un loup du jour au lendemain.

_- Oui_. Promit-il.

_- Voilà j'ai terminé ! Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. _Lui dit Carlisle.

- _Enfin, je vais pouvoir sortir de cette maison morbide qui empeste la sangsue !_ Lança-t-il en se levant prestement pour enfiler les vêtements posés sur le lit. Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas regarder la nudité de mon ami que cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

_- Oui, te voilà libre. _Sourit le docteur._ N'oublie pas de nettoyer ta cicatrice tous les jours mais je me demande si ce sera nécessaire, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle tu cicatrises. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que vous vous en alliez tous_. Préconisa-t-il.

- _Mais…et Esmé ? _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je m'occupe d'elle. Je ne veux aucun humain dans les parages dans les jours prochains. C'est bien compris ? Je ne tolérerai pas que tu sois encore une fois victime d'un nouveau-né._

- _Victime d'un nouveau-né ?_ Intervint Jake.

- _Je t'expliquerai plus tard_, lui dis-je, ne voulant pas que Jacob apprenne ici que le nouveau-né en question n'était autre qu'Edward et qu'il m'avait agressée. _Allons-y…Prenez bien soin d'Esmé_.

- _Je n'y manquerai pas. Dès que je pourrai, je passerai te voir, je veux continuer à te surveiller de près pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans ton corps._

Je vis que Jake ouvrait la bouche pour intervenir alors je coupai court.

_- Merci Carlisle et à bientôt. Allons-y,_ dis-je à Emmett et Jake.

Nous montâmes tous les trois dans la Jeep et nous refîmes le chemin inverse qui nous ramena à la Push. Billy sortit aussitôt accompagné des quatre amis de Jake.

Je supposai, en les voyant, qu'ils devaient être les quatre loups qui étaient intervenus avec Jacob.

_- Jake !_ L'accueillit Embry en lui faisant une accolade. _Content de te voir de nouveau sur pied mon frère !_

_- Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il m'en faut plus pour me mettre à mort !_

_- Ravi de te savoir rétabli Jacob,_ intervint Sam très calme.

_- Merci_, répondit-il en le regardant avec un profond respect. _Alors vous l'avez eue ? _Demanda-t-il, tout à coup sérieux.

_- Non, elle a filé et nous avons perdu sa trace à la frontière canadienne._

_- Il va falloir que nous restions vigilants_. Conseilla Jake.

Sam hocha la tête.

- _On va te laisser, je suppose que tu as des explications à donner à tes amis et ton père a hâte de te retrouver._

_- Oui à plus tard, Sam._

Ils s'en furent tous, nous laissant tous les trois. Billy nous attendait à la porte. Jake courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que je les voyais ainsi s'étreindre tous les deux. Billy avait dû s'inquiéter pour son fils.

- _Venez, entrez, nous allons parler à l'intérieur._ Nous invita Jacob.

Emmett et moi suivîmes les Black dans leur maison, allant jusqu'au salon dans lequel nous prîmes place.

Jacob s'assit à son tour et se tourna vers moi.

_- Je t'écoute Bella, que veux-tu savoir_.

Je posai alors toutes les questions qui étaient restées en suspens. Depuis quand était-il comme cela ? Pourquoi ? Etaient-ils nombreux ? Quel lien avaient-ils avec les vampires ?

J'obtins toutes les réponses escomptées : il était né ainsi et cela faisait partie de ses gênes mais sa transformation était très récente, elle s'était passée chez Carlisle. La présence de vampires à ses côtés avait accéléré le processus. Les loups étaient ici pour protéger les humains. Certains indiens Quileutes se transformaient lorsque la présence de vampires se faisait plus forte. Plus il y avait de vampires, plus il y avait de loups à apparaître. A ce jour, ils étaient cinq et je les connaissais tous.

- _Un point important à clarifier. _Intervint Billy._ Même si je sais que vous vous en êtes déjà rendu compte aujourd'hui, les vampires sont très dangereux et sont nos ennemis. Nous tolérons Carlisle Cullen parce qu'il ne s'attaque pas aux humains mais si cela venait à changer, il deviendrait notre ennemi lui aussi._

Je ne m'inquiétai pas pour Carlisle car je savais qu'il ne changerait pas et qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais aux humains, mais cependant j'avais peur pour Edward. Même s'il ne revenait pas, il était un nouveau-né et pouvait perdre la raison comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Je n'osai pas imaginer ce que les loups pourraient lui faire s'il venait à fauter. Je revis alors Laurent et James se faire démembrer par les énormes mâchoires des loups. J'en frissonnai. Je fermai les yeux pour chasser ces pensées morbides et me concentrai sur ce que Jake nous disait.

- _Bien sûr, l'histoire de notre tribu et notamment celle des loups ne doit pas se savoir alors vous ne devez parler de cela à personne_.

- _Tu peux compter sur notre discrétion_. Répondit Emmett pour nous deux. _Ton secret est bien gardé tout comme celui des Cullen._

Jake fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ces derniers et me regarda.

_- Moi aussi, j'ai des questions Bella._

-_ Je t'écoute._ J'inspirai à fond pour me préparer à ses questions, je savais qu'il n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Carlisle de tout à l'heure.

- _Est-ce vrai qu'Edward n'est pas mort et qu'il est devenu un vampire ?_

- _Comment le sais-tu ?_ Demandai-je, surprise qu'il commence par cette question.

- _Il me semble en avoir entendu parler mais je ne savais pas si je rêvais ou bien si j'avais bien entendu, j'avais l'esprit embrouillé._

_- Oui, c'est exact, il…il est devenu un…vampire_. Lui avouai-je en guettant sa réaction.

- _Alors où est-il, pourquoi n'est-il pas à tes côtés ? Il est censé être en pleine forme. Il aurait dû être là pour te protéger. Ou bien…_ Il réfléchit un instant et fronça les sourcils. _Ne me dit pas que c'est lui le nouveau-né qui t'a attaqué ?_

Je baissai les yeux, n'osant affronter son regard qui s'emplissait de colère.

_- Comment a-t-il pu s'en prendre à toi ? Celui-là, le jour où il se retrouvera en face de moi, il passera un sale quart d'heure !_ Gronda-t-il.

- _Arrête Jake, ce n'était pas de sa faute !_

- _Bella, non, tu le défends encore !_

- _Oui, car ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, Carlisle m'avait ordonné de ne pas être présente à son réveil mais je ne l'ai pas écouté._ Je lui expliquai tout ce qui s'était passé, du réveil d'Edward en passant par Carlisle me sauvant la vie et enfin Edward me quittant. J'omis une seule chose, la partie de venin qui était restée en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ou bien qu'il en veuille encore plus à Edward. Déjà qu'en tant qu'humain, il ne l'appréciait guère, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'ils venaient à se rencontrer de nouveau.

- _Je lui donne au moins raison sur une chose, il a bien fait de partir. Votre amour est devenu impossible, aucun lien ne peut exister entre une humaine et un vampire. Tu aurais été constamment en danger._

Bien évidement, il était du même avis qu'Edward sur ce point. Ses mots me firent mal car ils me forçaient à admettre l'inadmissible, notre amour était devenu impossible. Ma gorge commença à se nouer et je sentis mes larmes monter. Je me levai précipitamment. Il fallait que je parte.

_- Emmett, il faut que je rentre._ Le bousculai-je, ne pouvant rester une minute de plus.

- _Déjà ?_ Puis nos regards se croisèrent et il dut lire ma détresse. _Oh oui, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. Très bien allons-y. Billy, très heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Jake, à bientôt et je crois que ce n'est pas le peine que je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement puisque tu m'as l'air en pleine forme._

_- Oui, ce n'est pas nécessaire_. S'adoucit ce dernier en s'adressant à Emmett.

_- Au revoir_. Dis-je, pressée de rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous nous arrêtâmes près des falaises pour récupérer ma voiture, enfin, celle d'Edward. Puis nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Les jours qui suivirent, je n'arrivai pas à trouver de moment pour me retrouver seule et accomplir mon dernier acte, car malgré les événements précédents, le trou béant dans ma poitrine ne se refermait pas. Edward me manquait trop. Son absence me faisait trop souffrir, je n'en pouvais plus de cette douleur continue dans ma poitrine.

Emmett était devenu très protecteur envers moi et s'était arrangé avec Jacob pour ne jamais me laisser seule, dans le seul but de me protéger contre un hypothétique retour de Victoria. Les loups faisaient souvent des rondes pour guetter sa venue mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle nulle part.

Lorsque je voyais Jake, je n'arrivais pas à me confier à lui. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ma peine et de ce que je ressentais depuis le départ d'Edward car dès que j'abordais le sujet, je voyais la colère dans ses yeux. Je feignais devant lui d'aller mieux et m'intéressais à son côté loup pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Il me raconta alors toutes les légendes liées à son peuple, je les avais déjà entendues mais elles semblaient beaucoup plus réelles pour moi maintenant que je connaissais son secret.

J'avais quand même trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler et qui connaissait tout de mes secrets, mise à part celui entre Carlisle et moi. Emmett m'écoutait sans me juger. Il me remontait le moral les jours de déprime qui étaient assez fréquents et il me poussait toujours en avant, m'emmenant me balader sur la plage ou bien chasser avec lui. Mais il n'appréciait pas trop que je l'accompagne car je faisais fuir le gibier sous ses yeux, ne voulant pas le voir tuer une pauvre bête. Je me sentais bien avec lui, il avait une telle joie de vivre qu'elle était communicative. Je pouvais être moi-même avec lui sans avoir à faire attention à ce que je disais, sans avoir besoin de mentir.

Un jour de grand soleil, Emmett décréta que j'étais restée assez longtemps enfermée dans ma chambre à pleurer Edward. Il me supplia de le laisser m'emmener sur la plage le temps d'une balade. Je ne pus résister à ses yeux faussement larmoyants et lui donnai mon accord. J'avertis ma mère que nous sortions.

_- Maman, Emmett me propose de m'emmener sur la plage pour profiter du soleil_.

- _Bien sûr, allez vous amuser et prendre l'air sous ce temps magnifique_. Nous dit Renée, heureuse de me voir sortir de ma mélancolie le temps d'un après-midi. _Emmett, je te la confie_.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas Renée, je ne vais pas la lâcher d'une semelle !_ La rassura-t-il.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, moi devant, Emmett juste derrière moi passant son bras autour de mon cou.

-_ Je crois que le soleil va te faire du bien ! Non mais, regarde-toi, tu es aussi pâle qu'un mort _! Remarqua-t-il taquin.

Je le fusillai faussement du regard.

- _Bon je sais, c'est difficile de pendre des couleurs à Forks et ses environs, étant donné que le soleil ne se montre que cinq jours dans l'année, mais regarde moi ce teint de marbre ! Tu ferais presque peur à un vampire_ ! Plaisanta-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte faussement vexée en râlant légèrement tout en continuant notre chemin.

Nous arrivâmes près de sa jeep et je me figeai soudain quand je perçus comme un grognement provenant de la forêt. Je redressai la tête pour chercher quelle était la source de ce grondement. Mon cœur s'emballa brusquement car l'espace d'un instant, ce cri de gorge que j'avais entendu me fit penser à Edward. En effet, il ressemblait étrangement au grognement qu'il avait poussé lorsque je l'avais embrassé juste avant son réveil.

- _Que se passe-t-il Bella ?_ Me rejoignit Emmett.

Je tendis l'oreille pour l'entendre de nouveau mais rien ne vint.

- _J'ai cru que…non rien, j'ai dû rêver_. Abandonnai-je.

Comment aurait-il pu être là, alors qu'il se trouvait en Alaska et devait y passer de très longs mois, voire de longues années. J'étais ridicule d'imaginer qu'il puisse être ici derrière ces arbres. Je détournai mon regard et montai dans la jeep.

Malgré ce léger voile qui me fit penser indéniablement à Edward et me pinça le cœur, je passai un très bon moment avec Emmett qui avait toujours le don de me faire rire et de me remonter le moral.

Bien sûr, toute cette joie s'estompa dès que je me retrouvai seule dans mon lit, le soir. Je repensai encore et toujours à Edward et à ma vie qui n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui. Il me manquait tellement que c'en était intolérable.

C'était très fatiguée que je me réveillais tous les matins, ayant passé mes nuits à pleurer. J'avais des vertiges et manquais d'appétit. Pourtant, quelques heures après mes levers, j'avais complètement récupéré et me sentais en pleine forme, physiquement tout du moins.

Deux semaines après le départ d'Edward, Carlisle vint enfin me rendre visite dans ma chambre, je venais juste de me réveiller. C'était tôt le matin.

- _Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? _Commença-t-il.

_- Bonjour Carlisle. Je vais bien et je suis heureuse de vous revoir .Comment va Esmé ?_ M'enquis-je_._

- _Elle va bien maintenant. Cela a été dur au début pour elle de réaliser ce qu'elle était devenue et de surmonter la mort de son bébé mais à présent, elle s'en tire mieux et elle te souhaite le bonjour. _Me sourit-il à son évocation.

_- Mais si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'elle se retrouve toute seule,_ m'étonnai-je_, n'est-il pas dangereux de la laisser seule ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Bella, elle n'est pas seule._ Voulut-il me rassurer.

Que sous-entendait-il ? Elle devait forcément se trouver en compagnie d'un autre vampire. Mais lequel ? Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Etaient-ils tous revenus ?

- _Bella, ne t'emballe pas. J'entends ton cœur qui s'affole. Il n'est pas là. C'est juste Alice qui est revenue. Edward et Jasper l'ont raccompagnée avant de partir pour l'Europe hier soir._

- _Comment ? Il est revenu à Forks hier…_ Mon cœur battit encore plus fort et je me mis à inspirer et souffler pour me calmer. Il n'était pas passé me voir. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait puisqu'il ne voulait plus de moi. _Pourquoi sont-ils partis en Europe, si loin ?_

- _Eh bien…_il parut un peu gêné_, Edward ne pouvait rester plus longtemps chez les Denali_. La fin de sa phrase me fit comprendre clairement qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus.

_- Oh…_

-_ Alors revenons à toi. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air très fatiguée._ S'inquiéta-t-il en scrutant mon visage.

_- Eh bien en fait, tous les matins, je me réveille très fatiguée car j'ai des insomnies, mais quelques heures après m'être levée, je me sens complètement remise et en pleine forme. _Lui expliquai-je.

- _Etrange…Cela doit être encore un effet du venin. Je vais t'examiner pour voir s'il n'y a pas eu de changement dans ton corps._

Il refit les mêmes gestes comme à chaque examen. Il écouta mon cœur et s'attarda sur mon ventre là où le venin avait élu domicile. Puis il me regarda et sourit.

- _Tout est parfait, tout reste stable pour le moment, je vais continuer cependant à te surveiller._ Il se redressa et ramassa son matériel. _Je dois partir car il faut que j'aille travailler. _

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

_- Carlisle ?_ L'appelai-je.

Il se retourna.

_- Est-ce que…est-ce que je peux rendre visite à Alice et Esmé ?_

_- Bella, je ne sais pas, j'ai peur que ce soit trop dangereux pour toi. J'ai l'impression qu'Esmé a les mêmes capacités que Alice pour résister à l'attrait du sang humain mais j'ignore si c'est vrai. Elle n'a pas encore été en contact auprès de l'un d'entre vous_

- _Alors laissez-là essayer._ Proposai-je, n'ayant pas peur du danger.

- _Non Bella, je ne risquerai pas encore ta vie. C'est hors de question !_ « Dommage » Pensai-je, c'était une manière comme une autre d'arriver à mon but ultime.

- _S'il vous plait, je voudrais tant les voir, elles me manquent_. Insistai-je tout de même en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'implorant presque.

-_ Très bien,_ abandonna-t-il vaincu, _mais tu ne viendras que ce soir quand je serai présent et nous irons tout en douceur. Tu es d'accord ?_

- _Merci, Carlisle._

- _Je passe te prendre en revenant de l'hôpital_. Puis il s'en alla.

Il fallait absolument que je voie Alice, qu'elle me dise ce qui s'était passé en Alaska chez les Denali pour qu'Edward s'enfuisse encore plus loin de moi. L'Europe, mais qu'allait-il faire là-bas ? C'était déjà dur de le savoir en Alaska mais savoir qu'un océan nous séparait à présent était encore plus difficile à supporter.

Le soir venu, Carlisle vint me chercher chez mes parents, prétextant avoir besoin de mes talents d'infirmière chez une de ses patientes. Ces derniers ne firent aucune objection, satisfaits de me voir me changer les idées sous la protection du très illustre Dr Cullen.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison et descendîmes de voiture.

- _Bella, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Tu restes derrière moi tout le temps que durera l'entrevue. C'est bien compris ? _

_- Oui. _Répondis-je obéissante.

Il ouvrit la porte et pour une fois il passa devant moi, je le suivis comme son ombre.

_- Bella, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, tu m'as manquée !_

En l'espace d'une seconde je fus plaquée contre le corps de marbre d'Alice qui me serra dans ses bras un peu trop fort.

_- Hum…A…Alice…tu peux serrer moins fort, je n'arrive plus… à…respirer. _Essayai-je de parler, mon corps comprimé.

- _Oh excuse-moi, Bella, je ne me rends pas compte de ma force par moment !_

Elle me relâcha aussitôt et je pus enfin inspirer à pleins poumons.

- _Merci Alice, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir_. Lui dis-je, la regardant sincèrement. Elle aussi elle m'avait manqué.

- _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

_- Oui, aussi bien que peut aller une personne qui s'est fait jeter par son fiancé et qui a failli se faire tuer par des vampires. _Lâchai-je amer. Elle baissa les yeux ne sachant quoi me répondre puis leva un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

- _C'est étonnant je n'ai eu aucune vision comme quoi tu étais en danger. Cela m'intrigue_.

Il valait mieux qu'elle n'ait rien vu car si elle avait connu mes intentions, elle m'aurait passé un savon.

- _Est-ce la présence des loups autour de toi qui bloque mes visions ? Il faudra que je le vérifie. _Dit-elle songeuse.

- _Bonjour Bella_.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers la source de cette voix carillonnante et je dus m'y prendre à deux fois pour regarder cette beauté fatale qui se trouvait devant nous.

- _Es…Esmé ?_ Demandai-je, pas très sûre que ce soit bien elle.

- _Oui c'est bien moi, je suis heureuse de te revoir Bella, mais approche toi. _Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_- Esmé, je ne suis pas sûr que… _

_- Carlisle, aie confiance en moi, jamais je ne voudrai faire de mal à Bella_. Lui assura-t-elle de sa voix douce.

_- Très bien. Bella tu restes toujours derrière moi. _M'intima-t-il.

Carlisle avança pas à pas vers Esmé, moi toujours sur ses talons et Alice à mes côtés. Esmé gardait toujours le sourire. Je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre d'elle et aucune marque de souffrance n'apparut sur son visage. Carlisle se décala un petit peu et Esmé me tendit la main. Je lui donnai la mienne qu'elle prit de ses doigts glacés.

- _Que ta main est chaude ! Je sens l'odeur de ton sang, il est très alléchant mais pourtant je sais au plus profond de moi que je n'y goûterai pas._

_- C'est vrai ? _Demandai-je.

Soudain Carlisle me prit par la taille et m'éloigna à une vitesse inhumaine à l'autre bout de la pièce, loin derrière Esmé et Alice.

_- Ne bouge pas et reste ici._ M'ordonna-t-il.

_- Mais…_

Il s'éclipsa très vite et rejoignit Esmé et Alice, tous les trois avaient les yeux braqués sur la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air derrière laquelle on put distinguer quatre ombres. Les étrangers franchirent le pas de la porte et l'on put apercevoir leurs visages que je ne connaissais pas. Ils avancèrent lentement comme s'ils flottaient dans les airs.

- _Carlisle, mon ami, il y avait bien longtemps !_

-_ Aro ?_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 – L'espoir**

POV Edward

Je m'obligeai continuellement à faire le vide dans ma tête pour ne pas penser à elle. Je m'y refusai formellement, de peur de faire demi-tour et de retourner auprès d'elle, mais c'était impossible, je le savais, au risque de lui faire encore du mal ou même de la tuer. J'avais été très cruel envers elle, mais cela était nécessaire. Nous n'avions plus aucun avenir ensemble. Il valait mieux qu'elle me croit dépourvu de tous sentiments humains à son encontre. Cela l'aiderait plus facilement à tourner la page et à passer à autre chose. Quant à moi, j'étais voué à une éternité de souffrance sans elle à mes côtés. La seule chose qui me maintenait en vie était de savoir qu'elle l'était aussi. Le jour où elle ne sera plus, je trouverai un moyen pour la suivre car je ne comptais pas lui survivre. Pourquoi voudrais-je vivre dans un monde où elle n'y serait plus. Elle était mon unique raison de vivre. J'avais beau m'interdire de penser à elle, mon subconscient et mon corps ne voulaient qu'elle. Mes mains jouaient machinalement avec la bague qu'elle m'avait redonnée. Cela m'avait déchiré le cœur, qui était pourtant sans vie, quand je l'avais vu la retirer de son doigt pour me la restituer. J'aurais tellement souhaité lui dire de la garder, que cette bague était à elle, tout comme moi je lui appartenais pour l'éternité. Je savais qu'il existait une solution pour que nous puissions être à nouveau réunis mais je n'osais l'envisager. Jamais je n'accepterai un tel sacrifice de sa part. Je refusais catégoriquement de penser d'abord à moi avant elle. Je ne serai pas égoïste, pas avec elle en tout cas. Jamais je n'écourterai sa vie pour la garder près de moi. Sa vie était trop précieuse. Elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie d'humaine, cette vie dans laquelle je n'avais plus le droit d'en faire partie.

Alice ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis que nous avions quitté Forks. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir rompu avec Bella. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais fait. Pourtant ses visions étaient très claires. A proximité de Bella, je perdais la raison et le monstre qui sommeillait en moi se réveillait pour s'abreuver de son sang. J'étais son plus grand danger alors que mon seul désir était de la protéger. La seule protection que je pouvais lui apporter était mon éloignement.

J'avais dû m'enfoncer dans mes retranchements pour ne pas voler à son secours lorsqu'elle avait loupé la marche en descendant l'escalier. Heureusement que j'avais perçu les pensées de Jasper qui était intervenu très rapidement pour lui éviter la chute. Il m'avait ainsi évité un nouveau contact avec elle qui aurait pu lui être fatal. J'étais reconnaissant envers lui car je n'en doutais pas une seconde, j'aurais été incapable de me contrôler au moindre contact de sa chair. Le monstre en moi aurait été plus fort que mon envie de la protéger.

J'avais été aussi à deux doigts de lui courir après lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison de Carlisle. Elle était dans une telle détresse lorsqu'elle était partie. Je me haïssais tellement de lui avoir infligé cela, de l'avoir blessée. Je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle aurait souffert. Soit je la blessais mortellement en restant à ses côtés, soit je lui brisais le cœur en m'éloignant. Mais j'avais fait mon choix et avais opté pour le second : la quitter mais la laisser saine et sauve. Jamais je n'oublierai ce dernier regard plein de souffrance qu'elle m'avait jeté avant de s'en aller. J'aurais voulu l'étreindre pour la réconforter. Après son départ, je ne pus rester une seconde de plus à Forks en la sachant à proximité. Il fallait que je fuie, que je m'éloigne au plus vite. Nous partîmes donc, quelques instants après qu'elle nous ait quittés. Juste le temps de dire au revoir à mon père et de lui demander de protéger Bella, et nous filâmes très vite en direction de l'Alaska.

Nous avions mis à peine quelques heures pour nous rendre là-bas chez les Denali, nous arrêtant seulement pour chasser. Nous fûmes accueillis par quatre jeunes femmes : Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen et un homme : Eléazar, le compagnon de cette dernière. Ils étaient tous d'une grande beauté, particulièrement Tanya, une jeune femme aux boucles d'un blond vénitien et au corps svelte. Ils suivaient tous les cinq le même régime alimentaire que nous d'où leurs prunelles dorées. Ils furent très heureux de nous accueillirent, mais malgré la chaleur de leur accueil, je me sentis immédiatement très mal à l'aise. En effet, j'entendis les pensées de Tanya qui étaient toutes focalisées sur moi dans un seul but, me séduire.

Je passai donc mes journées à l'éviter, m'éloignant le plus possible de la demeure pour aller m'isoler près du lac. Le calme qui y régnait m'apaisait et me rappelait la clairière où j'allais souvent me réfugier mais cela me fit penser immanquablement à Bella et à notre unique instant d'intimité. Elle me manquait tellement, je rêvais jour et nuit de la toucher de nouveau sans aucun risque pour sa vie. J'aurais tout donné pour redevenir humain l'espace d'un instant, juste pour m'approcher d'elle et poser ma main sur sa joue. Je souhaitais que l'on me donne juste un moment pour la prendre dans mes bras, caresser sa peau si douce et goûter à ses lèvres une dernière fois sans ressentir cette soif de sang qui ne cessait jamais.

J'étais assis sur un rocher, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon, le regard dans le vague. Je laissais la brise me gifler le visage. Il devait faire froid mais je ne sentais rien. Je sus qu'elle était derrière moi, je sentis sa présence mais avec un peu de chance elle s'en irait.

« Je l'ai enfin trouvé. Et maintenant que je t'ai trouvé mon mignon, je ne vais pas te lâcher de si tôt, tu seras à moi, personne ne me résiste. »

Personne n'avait eu la délicatesse de lui parler de mon don, dommage pour elle et dommage pour moi aussi.

_- Edward ?_ M'interpella-t-elle. Je me forçai à la regarder.

_- Oui, Tanya_. Répondis-je.

_- Puis-je m'asseoir à tes côtés ?_

Je pouvais difficilement refuser au risque de paraître impoli et discourtois.

_- Bien sûr…_

En une fraction de seconde, elle fut assise près de moi, son corps contre le mien.

« Il est encore plus beau de près et ce regard envoûtant qu'il a quand il pose les yeux sur moi, me fait complètement fondre. Je le veux et il sera mien pour l'éternité. »

Elle pressa son corps un peu plus contre moi, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre mon bras.

_- Tanya, arrête s'il te plaît !_ Finis-je par lui dire, ne supportant plus son contact.

-_ Arrêter quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-_ Tes tentatives de séduction, elles resteront vaines avec moi._ Lui dis-je, allant droit au but.

_- Tu crois cela…_Rétorqua-t-elle sûre d'elle-même en continuant son manège.

Elle s'avança un peu plus et me prit le visage entre ses mains. Elle me força à lui faire face, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma bouche.

- _Je sais que tu me désires, je le vois dans tes yeux_. Affirma-t-elle en se rapprochant pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce contact me laissa de glace, je ne ressentis rien qui put ressembler de près ou de loin à du plaisir. Je n'éprouvai que répulsion à son encontre. J'empoignai aussitôt ses bras pour la repousser mais ses mains s'agrippaient toujours à mon visage. Je réussis tout de même à rompre ce baiser volé.

- _Tu te trompes. _Lui répondis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes, ce qui alluma aussitôt une flamme de désir dans ses prunelles_. Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller_. Continuai-je en retirant ses mains de mon visage pour les replacer sur ses genoux.

- _Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? _S'offusqua-t-elle.

- _Tanya, tu es une femme très séduisante, mais…_

- _Mais, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?_ Me coupa-t-elle, vexée.

- _Ce n'est pas cela…_

-_ Y a-t-il une autre femme ? _Continua-t-elle.

- _En quelque sorte…_Lui répondis-je, évasif.

- _Alors où est-elle ?_

- _Chez elle._

- _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec elle si tu l'aimes ?_

-_ Je suis parti pour son bien. _Lui avouai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage.

- _Je ne comprends pas…_Elle s'arrêta de parler et parut réfléchir_. Attends, elle n'est pas humaine tout de même ?_

Elle scruta mon visage et trouva la réponse dans mon regard fuyant et dans mon silence.

_- Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux d'une humaine ?_

- _Je l'étais, quand j'étais encore humain, c'est-à-dire il y a seulement quelques jours_. Lui expliquai-je.

_- Il faut que tu l'oublies et que tu oublies ta vie humaine. Tu ne dois pas t'y raccrocher, en aucun cas. Tu ne dois plus garder de lien avec les humains. Ce serait trop risqué, ils pourraient découvrir ce que nous sommes. Elle fait partie de ton passé à présent et elle te croit mort. _

Je ne lui révélai pas que Bella était au courant de ma « résurrection » car elle pourrait être en danger si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'elle connaissait la vérité. C'était pourtant la première règle à respecter en tant que vampire, « ne jamais dévoiler notre existence aux humains » : première loi, première entorse au règlement des vampires...

_- Elle tournera la page et tu dois faire la même chose de ton côté. _Continua-t-elle.

- _Oui, tu as probablement raison_. En convins-je.

- _Je sais que c'est difficile ce que je te dis et te demande, mais je peux t'y aider_. Proposa-t-elle. « Oui, je l'aiderai par tous les moyens. Je la remplacerai dans son cœur et il oubliera très vite son humaine » Pensa-t-elle.

- _Non !_ Répondis-je plus sèchement que je n'aurais dû.

- _Edward, je…_

- _Non, j'en ai assez entendu, laisse moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seul_. Lui dis-je le plus calmement possible.

-_ Très bien,_ abandonna-t-elle vexée. « Mais je ne laisserai pas tomber, j'arriverai à le conquérir quitte à y passer un siècle pour cela. »

Elle se leva et s'éclipsa en une fraction de seconde me laissant de nouveau seul avec ma souffrance pour seule compagnie.

J'étais en colère contre elle, sans raison légitime pourtant, elle n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce que je n'arrêtais pas de me dire tout bas : l'oublier, tourner la page. Non, je n'étais pas prêt pour cela, pas encore. Je regardai mon poing fermé et l'ouvris doucement. Je découvris à nouveau cette bague qui signifiait tellement de choses pour moi que je ne pouvais oublier. Elle avait gardé une infime partie de l'odeur de Bella. Je l'humai pour m'apaiser mais l'apaisement me vint d'ailleurs, j'en étais sûr, car il était trop intense et trop soudain.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela Jasper._ Lui dis-je, sentant sa présence derrière moi.

_- Je suis désolé Edward mais c'est plus fort que moi quand je ressens toute cette peine et cette souffrance en toi. Es-tu sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision en la quittant ?_ Me demanda-t-il en s'installant près de moi.

- _On en a déjà parlé, jamais je n'accepterai qu'elle devienne comme nous, sa vie est trop importante à mes yeux. _Lui répondis-je.

- _Mais pourtant ce serait la seule solution pour que tu puisses être à ses côtés sans danger pour elle_.

- _Non, c'est hors de question, plutôt souffrir mille morts que de lui faire cela. J'aurais tellement souhaité être comme Alice, pouvoir m'approcher des humains sans aucun risque pour eux. _Lui confiai-je abattu.

- _Pour cela il te faudrait une maîtrise complète de ta soif et une très longue expérience à proximité du sang humain_. Il s'arrêta soudain et réfléchit. _Mais j'y pense, cela me donne une idée, peut-être que cela pourrait marcher._

Je découvris dans ses pensées cette idée qui le rendait si enthousiaste et un infime espoir naquit au fond de moi.

- _C'est possible que cela fonctionne, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre alors allons-y_. Décrétai-je en me levant soudain moins abattu.

Nous informâmes Alice de nos intentions mais celle-ci ne nous laissa pas finir puisqu'elle avait eu une vision de notre décision. Elle était bien évidemment partante si le but ultime était de me voir retrouver Bella. Mais malgré notre décision, elle n'eut pas de nouvelles visions sur mon avenir, trop de questions restaient encore en suspens pour qu'elle y voie clairement. Jasper s'opposa à ce qu'elle nous suive. Il voulait la protéger de ce qu'elle verrait sûrement si elle devait nous accompagner.

Etonnamment, elle n'insista pas pour venir avec nous, elle rejoindrait Carlisle le temps de notre absence. Nous partîmes le jour même en remerciant les Denali pour leur accueil, laissant derrière nous une Tanya complètement désespérée de me voir partir mais, au contraire pour moi, je partais pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Jasper insista pour accompagner Alice jusqu'à Forks chez Carlisle. Bien que je fusse réticent à l'idée d'y retourner, j'étais très heureux de revoir mon père. Ce dernier nous accueillit les bras ouverts mais il n'était pas seul.

Nous fîmes la rencontre d'Esmé dont Bella m'avait parlé à l'hôpital lorsque j'étais malade mais que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Etrangement, elle me fit penser à ma mère. Elle avait un côté très doux et très maternel et nous considérait un peu comme ses enfants. Mais le plus incroyable était qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de mon père. J'étais heureux pour lui qu'il ait enfin rencontré l'amour après des siècles de solitude.

Alice lui raconta notre court séjour chez les Denali et notamment l'épisode « Tanya » qui fit bien rire Carlisle.

De son côté, il nous appris ce qui s'était passé en notre absence, le danger qu'avait encouru Bella face à l'attaque de Laurent, James et Victoria. Elle ne devait son salut que grâce à l'intervention de son meilleur ami Jacob et de ses amis loups. Je serrai les poings en imaginant ce qui était arrivé et ce qui aurait pu être si les Quileutes n'avaient pas été présent. J'aurais pu perdre Bella ce jour-là. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été présent pour la protéger mais comment aurais-je pu la protéger en restant à ses côtés ? J'aurais probablement été plus dangereux que ces vampires. Cela me donna une raison de plus de partir et me conforta dans la décision que nous avions prise.

Le moment du départ approcha et j'eus beaucoup de mal à les quitter. Après de longues embrassades en guise d'au revoir, Jasper et moi nous éloignâmes de la maison pour gagner les bois.

- _Tu es prêt mon frère, on peut y aller ? _S'enquit Jasper.

J'hochai la tête. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête, j'hésitai encore un instant et me lançai enfin.

- _Jasper ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste avant de partir…aller faire un tour du côté de la maison des Swan ? _Demandai-je hésitant.

Je le vis sourire.

- _C'est juste pour m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'elle va bien et ainsi pouvoir partir serein. Je ne l'approcherai pas, bien sûr_. Le rassurai-je.

- _Pas de problème, allons-y mais restons à bonne distance des humains car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te contenir tout seul si tu venais à sentir leur sang et perdre la maîtrise de toi-même._

- _Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne commettrai pas d'imprudence, j'ai déjà tiré une leçon de ma dernière expérience_.

Nous filâmes rapidement dans la forêt, nous faufilant entre les arbres pour arriver enfin à la lisière du bois, juste à côté de la maison des Swan. Je grimpai dans un arbre pour me donner un angle de vue parfait sur toute la propriété, pouvant tout voir sans être vu. Jasper se positionna à mes côtés restant silencieux mais guettant chacune de mes réactions.

Je me concentrai alors sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la maison et j'entendis enfin la voix de mon amour.

« Maman, Emmett me propose de m'emmener sur la plage pour profiter du soleil. »

« Bien sûr, allez vous amuser et prendre l'air sous ce temps magnifique et Emmett, je te la confie. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Renée, je ne vais pas la lâcher d'une semelle. »

Je vis alors la porte s'ouvrir et je l'aperçus enfin. Malgré la distance, je pus voir chaque trait de son visage à la perfection. Mais ce que je vis ne m'enchanta guère. Elle avait maigri et ses yeux étaient cernés. Souffrait-elle toujours de mon départ ? Cela me peinait de la voir si fragile.

Emmett sortit juste derrière elle, je le reconnus aussitôt malgré notre brève rencontre à la Push. Je le vis poser nonchalamment son bras autour des épaules de Bella et lui ébouriffer les cheveux en riant. Ce geste la fit faussement râler et elle lui fit ensuite un énorme sourire. Je ressentis, en voyant leur complicité, un pincement dans cet espace vide à la place de mon cœur. J'étais jaloux qu'elle puisse rire avec lui, jaloux qu'il la touche mais surtout jaloux qu'il puisse l'approcher sans risquer de lui faire du mal.

- _Edward, calme-toi, arrête de grogner, on ferait mieux de s'en aller avant qu'ils ne nous découvrent._

Ce ne fut que sur la remarque de Jasper que je me rendis compte que ma gorge émettait des grognements et que mon corps tout entier était crispé près à bondir, puis soudain une sensation de calme et d'apaisement vint m'envahir.

- _Merci Jasper._

J'aurais probablement regretté d'avoir sauté sur Emmett car en sondant ses pensées, je découvris qu'il agissait comme un protecteur envers Bella et qu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Je lui fus reconnaissant d'être là pour elle après tous ces événements. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait vu, puisque Carlisle nous avait appris qu'il était au courant de notre secret, elle n'avait plus besoin de supporter le poids de ce secret toute seule.

_- Allez, Edward, il faut y aller_. Insista Jasper.

-_ Oui, tu as raison._

Je jetai un dernier regard sur Bella. Elle s'était figée et scrutait les bois. M'avait-elle entendu ? Emmett vint la rejoindre et elle détourna le regard pour monter dans la jeep. Je regardai la voiture filer sur le chemin qui éloignait en même temps l'amour de ma vie. Un jour peut-être pourrais-je me montrer à nouveau devant elle sans risque pour sa vie. En tout cas je l'espérais très fort. Je me tournai vers le sol et sautai à terre pour rejoindre Jasper qui était déjà descendu. C'était avec une lueur d'espoir qui emplissait tout mon être que nous entamâmes notre long périple qui nous mènerait jusqu'en Europe.

POV Bella

- _Carlisle, mon ami, il y avait bien longtemps._

-_ Aro ?_

Les quatre étrangers s'avancèrent un peu plus. Le premier que Carlisle avait appelé « Aro » était d'une pâleur translucide, son visage était auréolé d'une longue chevelure noire et ses yeux étaient rouges sang mais légèrement voilés. Sa façon de se tenir montrait une noble prestance et de toute évidence, il était le chef de ce petit groupe. A sa droite se trouvait une jeune fille de petite taille aux cheveux châtains clairs, elle paraissait si inoffensive jusqu'à ce que je remarque son teint laiteux et ses yeux pourpres qui foudroyaient Carlisle du regard. A la gauche d'Aro se trouvait la copie conforme de la jeune fille qui aurait pu être, à peu de chose près, sa jumelle, mise à part qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon et que ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus foncés. Il semblait plus doux que son double féminin mais cela devait être un leurre. Une personnalité comme Aro ne devait pas s'entourer d'êtres doux et inoffensifs. Enfin, en retrait derrière eux se trouvait un jeune homme qui me fit penser à Edward. Ils avaient à peu près la même corpulence, le même teint pâle, les mêmes yeux rouges, leurs cheveux différaient juste par la couleur, les siens était plus clairs que ceux de mon …que ceux d'Edward et je ne retrouvais pas de reflets cuivrés dans sa chevelure.

- _Eh bien mon cher Carlisle, tu ne reconnais plus tes amis ?_ S'étonna Aro.

- _Bien sûr que si mais je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, il y a si longtemps_. Répondit Carlisle.

- _Trop longtemps. Permet moi de te présenter Jane, Alec et Demitri. Ce sont mes dernières recrues, ils ont tous des dons exceptionnels._ Dit-il en les montrant de la main, fier de lui, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Carlisle et observa Alice et Esmé. _Mais que vois-je, tu ne vis plus en solitaire. Qui sont ces charmantes créatures ?_

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice.

_- Aro, je te présente Alice, ma fille, _il passa ensuite son bras sur la taille d'Esmé_, et voici Esmé, ma…ma compagne._ Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et Esmé se colla à lui en lui souriant.

-_ Ce sont des nouveau-nés, n'est-ce pas ?_ Observa-t-il.

- _Oui, elles le sont. Alice s'est retrouvée seule juste après avoir été mordue par son créateur, ce dernier ayant été tué par d'autres vampires alors je l'ai accueillie dans ma demeure. Quant à Esmé, elle serait morte à ce jour si je ne l'avais pas transformée. _Se justifia Carlisle.

- _Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à créer d'autres êtres de notre espèce, je t'en félicite ! Mais Esmé n'est pas ton premier nouveau-né, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

- _J'ai appris que tu avais transformé un jeune homme, Edward il me semble ? _Insinua-t-il.

- _Comment es-tu au courant de cela ?_

-_ Tu sais que rien ne m'échappe et que je finis toujours par tout savoir. En ce qui concerne Edward, je reviens à l'instant de rendre visite aux Denali qui, comme tu le sais, ne peuvent rien me cacher. J'ai notamment rencontré Tanya qui était désespérée du départ d'Edward que j'aurais pu rencontrer s'il n'avait pas décidé de partir précipitamment. La pauvre avait jeté son dévolu sur lui mais apparemment il n'en avait cure et l'ignorait complètement. Mais elle n'est pas de celle que l'on dédaigne, elle ne laissera pas tomber si facilement, elle est bien décidée à le conquérir._

_- Je suis au courant pour Tanya, il est passé dernièrement et nous en a parlé._ En convainc Carlisle.

Carlisle ne m'avait rien dit à propos de cette Tanya, pensai-je, mais je n'eus pas le loisir de continuer dans mes réflexions car je me sentis observée.

-_ J'ai également appris une autre nouvelle à ton sujet et qui n'est pas des moindres. On m'a rapporté que tu protégeais une humaine. N'est-ce pas très chère Bella ?_ Il leva les yeux vers moi et me foudroya du regard.

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement sous son regard glacial et mon corps se mit à trembler.

- _Elle n'a rien fait de mal._ Me défendit Carlisle.

-_ Je le sais et je n'en doute pas, mais tu connais nos lois, aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence._ Lui rappela-t-il.

- _J'ai confiance en elle, elle ne dira rien._

- _Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Elle connaît notre existence à présent, il nous faut donc envisager une solution. Les humains qui sont au courant de notre existence deviennent soit notre repas ou soit ils deviennent des nôtres mais en aucun cas ils ne restent humains. Alors étant donné que je connais ton régime alimentaire, je ne pense pas qu'elle finira en nectar donc je suppose que tu as prévu de la transformer ?_

Il y eut un long silence, Carlisle ne répondit rien. J'eus peur pour lui qu'il lui arrive malheur à cause de moi. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour le protéger. Je m'avançai alors.

- _Bien sûr qu'il a prévu de me transformer. _Affirmai-je à sa place.

- _Bella !_ Me coupa Carlisle, son regard m'interdit d'en dire plus.

Pourtant, je continuai.

- _C'est la seule solution. Je n'en peux plus d'être loin de lui. Je veux le retrouver alors faites-le, faites de moi une des vôtres._ L'implorai-je.

- _Je ne peux pas faire cela_. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- _Ah bon, mais pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le faire?_ Intervint Aro.

- _J'ai promis à Edward que je ne le ferai pas._ Expliqua Carlisle.

_- Edward ? Mais que vient-il faire dans toute cette histoire ? Oh ! J'y suis, _il me regarda de nouveau_, c'est toi la fiancée qu'il a laissé derrière lui mais qu'il ne peut oublier. Je dois dire que Tanya est très remontée contre toi. Elle, qui se ventait de pouvoir séduire toute la gent masculine, as eu beau sortir tous ses artifices pour le séduire, il est resté de glace du début à la fin._

Encore cette Tanya, pourquoi cherchait-elle à séduire Edward. Que lui voulait-elle ? Je ressentis un énorme sentiment de jalousie envers elle m'envahir mais je me rassurai tout de même en sachant qu'il n'avait pas succombé à ses avances. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté l'Alaska pour se rendre en Europe.

- _Si tu as promis à Edward que tu ne le feras pas, _continua-t-il à l'attention de Carlisle,_ je crois bien mon ami que tu es dans une impasse. Je vais devoir la tuer ou la transformer à ta place, à toi de choisir_. Annonça Aro en s'approchant de moi.

- _Non, ne fais pas cela. _Intervint aussitôt Carlisle en se plaçant devant moi pour me protéger. _Très bien, je romprai ma promesse envers Edward et je la transformerai_. Abandonna-t-il en baissant les yeux en signe de soumission.

J'esquissai alors un sourire, la décision de Carlisle allait tout changer, je vis soudain mon avenir sous un autre angle et mon être s'emplit tout entier d'un fol espoir.

Aro croisa les bras tel un spectateur qui attendait de voir une scène.

-_ Alors vas-y, fais-le._ Lui dit-il autoritaire.

- _Maintenant ?_ Demanda mon protecteur.

- _Pourquoi attendre et faire traîner les choses ?_

Je m'avançai sur le côté et tirai sur le bras de Carlisle pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers moi et je le regardai dans les yeux.

- _Allez-y, faites-le, je suis prête_. Lui dis-je sûre de moi et de ma décision, décision qui en y réfléchissant ne m'appartenait pas.

- _Bella…_Souffla-t-il le visage torturé en caressant ma joue de sa paume glacée. Il releva la tête, ses traits se durcirent et il regarda de nouveau Aro. _Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant._

-_ Pourquoi ce revirement ? Tu as déjà créé deux nouveau-nés, tu es capable de le faire et je ne vois pas…_

- _Laisse-moi du temps pour trouver le bon moment pour le faire._

- _Mais c'est le bon moment_. S'impatienta Aro tout comme ses recrues à ses côtés qui fronçaient les sourcils l'air agacé.

S'il continuait à leur tenir tête, ils allaient s'en prendre à lui. Je devais agir.

- _Oui Carlisle, je vous en supplie, faites-le_. Insistai-je._ Pourquoi attendre puisque je suis prête ?_

- _Non._ Dit-il simplement sans plus d'explication.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il souhaitait attendre, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

_- Comment ? Tu me défis Carlisle ? Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je vais m'en occuper moi-même._ S'offusqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi.

- _Non !_ Intervint Carlisle qui m'attrapa par le bras pour me replacer derrière lui entourée d'Alice et Esmé, tous les trois en position de défense.

- _A quoi joues-tu Carlisle ? Tu cherches la guerre entre nos deux clans ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance contre le mien, et surtout contre moi, moi le chef des Volturi._

- _Je te demande juste de me laisser du temps._ Répéta Carlisle, son ton toujours aussi calme.

- _Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que cela changerait que je t'accorde ce temps qui te parait si cher ? _S'enquit-il de plus en plus colérique.

- _Cela changera tout pour moi et pour elle_. Répondit-il en me désignant d'un coup de tête.

- _Explique-moi._

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

_- A moins que tu ne préfères que je lise dans tes pensées ?_

- _Non. _Répondit-il dans un souffle quasi-soumis.

- _Alors je t'écoute._

Carlisle se retourna l'espace de quelques secondes et me regarda.

- _Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes d'une autre manière._ Puis il me tourna le dos de nouveau pour affronter Aro. _Je te demande de m'accorder un délai supplémentaire pour l'unique raison qu'il m'est impossible d'ôter la vie à un être humain. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie de tuer un humain quel qu'il soit_.

-_ Mais tu ne vas pas la tuer, juste la transformer. _Se moqua Aro.

- _Je ne parlais pas de Bella mais de l'enfant qu'elle porte._ Lâcha-t-il enfin.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 – Porter La Vie**

- _Comment !_ Murmurai-je.

Je me statufiai sous le choc de cette révélation et posai instinctivement mes mains sur mon ventre. Avais-je bien entendu ? Etait-ce bien vrai ? Portais-je vraiment l'enfant d'Edward en moi ? Cet enfant qui serait le fruit de notre unique union dans cette clairière. M'avait-il fait ce cadeau avant de s'en aller ? Sous mes mains se trouvait un petit être, une partie d'Edward. Alors dans ma tête tout s'éclaircit et je vis la lumière au bout du tunnel. Je me mis à sourire de bonheur pour la première fois depuis le départ d'Edward. Je portais l'espoir en moi et mon avenir s'était soudain illuminé.

- _Bella est enceinte ? Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Aro suspicieux.

- _Tu n'as qu'à écouter les battements de cœur des êtres qui se trouvent dans cette pièce si tu ne me crois pas. Elle est la seule humaine dans cette maison. _Affirma Carlisle.

Aro se figea pour se concentrer. Un long silence plana tout autour de nous, les secondes parurent durer des heures avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à parler.

_- Effectivement, c'est juste. Tu as raison. Je perçois bien les battements de cœur de deux être vivants. _

_- Alors, nous accordes-tu ce délai qui nous est nécessaire pour sauver la vie de cet enfant ?_

Il réfléchit un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

_- Juste une question, est-ce Edward le père ?_

Aro et Carlisle me regardèrent, attendant ma réponse.

_- Bien sûr que c'est Edward le père. _M'offusquai-je légèrement_._

_- Bien, ma curiosité est satisfaite. Carlisle, pour répondre à ta question, étant donné que tu es un vieil ami, je t'accorde cette faveur de garder cette jeune fille en vie jusqu'à sa délivrance, mais après tu devras t'affranchir de ta promesse et interdiction de transformer le bébé, tu connais nos lois sur les enfants vampires. Elle devra se séparer de son bébé à la naissance._

- _Non !_ Criai-je en avançant mais Alice me retint fermement par le bras.

- _Chut Bella, reste tranquille, n'aie crainte, on trouvera une solution, crois-moi_. Me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour me prouver sa sincérité.

J'obtempérai, Alice était la seule personne que je pouvais croire quand il s'agissait d'avenir, elle avait dû voir quelque chose qui me permettrait de garder mon bébé, celui d'Edward.

- _Alors Carlisle, j'attends._ Gronda Aro.

- _Tu as ma parole Aro._ Finit par capituler Carlisle.

Ainsi mon destin était scellé. Je deviendrai des leurs après avoir mis mon enfant au monde. J'attendais cet instant depuis un moment. Pourtant, cette nouvelle ne m'enchantait guère à présent. Comment pourrais-je être mère et devenir vampire en même temps ? C'était impossible, je pourrais ne pas me maîtriser et tuer mon bébé.

Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par la réponse d'Aro.

_- Très bien. _Sourit-il de nouveau en me fixant si intensément que j'en frissonnai de peur. Ce vampire me paraissait très menaçant et dangereux_. Alors, à très bientôt mes amis, je reviendrai vérifier si tu as tenu ta promesse Carlisle. Mesdames,_ dit-il en baissant la tête à l'adresse d'Alice, Esmé et moi. _Allons-nous-en_. Dit-il à ses condisciples. Puis ils s'en furent comme ils étaient arrivés, dans un courant d'air, flottant presque, tellement leurs pas étaient légers. La porte claqua derrière leur passage.

_- Ouf, on a eu chaud,_ soupira Alice. _Bella, tu vas bien ? _S'enquit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je n'avais pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient partis. J'étais figée sur place, les mains toujours posées sur mon ventre. Carlisle se tourna vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- _Bella, tu vas bien ?_ Me demanda-t-il à son tour, inquiet.

Je sortis de mon état de béatitude et le regardai.

- _Qui sont ces vampires ? Pourquoi devez-vous leur obéir ?_

- _Ce sont les Volturi et Aro en est le chef. Il fait partie, avec Caïus et Marcus, des plus anciens vampires qui existent. Ils se sont installés il y a des siècles en Italie. Ils sont en quelque sorte comme une famille royale. Ils ont bâti des règles et s'assurent que celles-ci soient respectées. J'ai vécu quelques décennies avec eux mais leur mode de vie et leur régime alimentaire ne me convenaient pas et je ne supportais pas de les voir s'attaquer aux humains même si ce n'était que pour se nourrir et non pas pour le plaisir d'ôter la vie. J'ai un profond respect pour eux mais aussi de la crainte car ils font aussi la justice chez les vampires. _M'expliqua-t-il_. _

- _Oh, je comprends mieux à présent son attitude envers vous. Alors vous allez devoir tenir la promesse que vous avez faite à Aro ?_

_- Je crois ne pas avoir le choix, oui. _Soupira-t-il.

Cette nouvelle, il y avait encore cinq minutes, m'aurait transportée de joie mais maintenant, elle m'effrayait car je n'étais plus seule. Je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre plat et je fronçai alors les sourcils.

_- Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant de mon état ?_ Lui demandai-je sur un ton plus sec que je n'aurais voulu mais je lui en voulais un peu de ne m'avoir rien dit.

- _Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque j'ai aspiré le venin après l'accident avec Edward._ Me confia-t-il.

- _Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_ M'emportai-je, puis je réfléchis à toute vitesse et apportai moi-même la réponse. _Le venin…_

Il hocha la tête.

- _Oui, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit. Le venin, en pénétrant dans ton corps, s'est mélangé aux cellules de l'embryon. Il fait partie intégrante de ton bébé, ils sont indissociables, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à retirer la totalité du venin. Je suppose que les cellules ont fusionné entre elles parce qu'il s'agissait du venin d'Edward, son père, qui a les mêmes gênes que lui, ce qui a rendu la compatibilité totale. _M'expliqua-t-il.

-_ Oh mon dieu ! _M'épouvantai-je suite à cette révélation_. Et que va devenir mon bébé ?_ M'inquiétai-je.

- _Je ne sais pas Bella, c'est pour cela que je te surveille régulièrement pour voir comment ta grossesse évolue, je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te le dire ou bien attendre que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quand serait le bon moment. Tu es si bouleversée par le départ d'Edward et par tous les événements qui lui ont précédé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer et de ce qui va advenir au cours de ta grossesse, mais si tu souhaites y mettre un terme, je peux…_

-_ Non,_ le coupai-je, _c'est hors de question_. _Ce bébé est l'unique présent qu'il me reste d'Edward. Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, c'est son enfant, sa propre chair, le fruit de notre amour lorsqu'il était encore humain. C'est le seul lien qui me rattache encore à lui. Jamais je ne détruirai ce petit être qui est devenu, en l'espace de quelques secondes, si cher à mon cœur._ Lui confiai-je, les larmes menaçant de glisser sur mes joues.

- _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Bella,_ intervint Esmé en posant sa main sur la mienne, _et je te soutiens totalement._

- _Merci Esmé_. Lui dis-je en la regardant reconnaissante.

- _Je devais te proposer cette solution Bella. Maintenant que je connais ta décision, nous agirons ensemble pour que ta grossesse se passe au mieux et que l'on sache ce qui va arriver à ton bébé_. Me soutint-il à son tour.

S'était rassurant de se sentir entourée, aimée et protégée.

- _Sera-t-il un vampire comme son père ?_ Demandai-je, inquiète de son devenir.

_- Je n'en sais rien, je ne le crois pas car son cœur bat comme celui des humains. _Affirma-t-il.

- _Alors qu'est-ce qu'il sera ? Un être mi-humain, mi-vampire ? Est-ce que cela existe au moins ?_

- _Pas à ma connaissance, je n'ai jamais rencontré un tel phénomène en deux siècles et demi d'existence. Mais je pense que ton bébé a un don. Je crois que c'est grâce à lui que tu cicatrices et guéris si vite car il n'y a aucune trace de venin dans ton corps proprement dit. C'est lui qui a tout reçu. Pour l'instant, c'est le seul effet que je constate sur lui et sur toi._ Observa-t-il.

- _Est-ce lui aussi qui me permet de récupérer quand je suis fatiguée le matin alors que je ne dors quasiment pas ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Oui, je le crois aussi_.

J'eus soudain un vertige, sans doute dû au contrecoup de tous ces événements. Carlisle me retint par le bras et me guida vers le salon, pour m'asseoir sur le sofa.

- _Est-ce que tu vas bien Bella ?_ Voulut-il s'assurer.

- _Oui, c'est juste l'accumulation de tous ces événements. Le départ d'Edward, l'attaque des vampires, mon meilleur ami qui se transforme en loup et maintenant ma grossesse. Quand Edward va l'apprendre, il…_ Je me figeai aussitôt_. Est-il au courant ?_

- _Non, il ne le sait pas_. Me rassura-t-il.

- _Comment en être sûre, il a très bien pu lire dans vos pensées_. Supposai-je.

- _Non, je ne le pense pas car quand il était à mes côtés je ne pensais pas à ta grossesse, je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, il n'a rien vu crois-moi. Mais aurais-tu souhaité que je lui en parle ?_ S'enquit-il.

- _Non, je n'aurais pas toléré qu'il décide de rester à mes côtés parce qu'il se sentirait responsable de mon état, il se culpabilisait déjà trop de m'avoir mordue. De toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ma proximité. _Puis je regardai Alice._ Est-ce que tu le savais ?_

-_ Non, je l'ai appris par Carlisle à mon retour après le départ de Jasper et Edward, je n'avais rien vu dans mes visions, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai rien vu. _S'étonna-t-elle.

- _Et que vois-tu à présent pour son avenir ?_ Lui demandai-je en baissant les yeux sur mon ventre.

- _Je suis désolée mais je ne vois toujours rien. La seule chose que je vois est le sexe du bébé, tu veux savoir ? _S'excita-t-elle soudainement_._

- _Non, je préfère avoir la surprise. De toute façon, cela m'est complètement égal, fille ou garçon, c'est mon bébé et je l'aime déjà plus que tout_.

- _S'il te plaît Bella, laisse-moi te le dire._ S'impatienta Alice.

- _Non Alice, n'insiste pas !_

- _Tu n'es pas drôle Bella_. Ronchonna-t-elle, obligée de tenir sa langue.

- _Alice, arrête d'harceler Bella_. Intervint Esmé qui s'assied à mes côtés. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, consciente du danger qu'elle représentait pour ma vie et celle de mon bébé. Je ne pouvais plus prendre de risque à présent, je portais la vie à l'intérieur de moi, j'en étais responsable.

- _N'aie pas peur Bella, comme tout à l'heure je me maîtrise complètement et tu vois, Carlisle est derrière moi pour me surveiller._ Me rassura-t-elle.

- _Est-ce que vous allez bien Esmé ? Je veux dire, j'attends un bébé alors que vous venez de perdre le vôtre_… Je ne voulais pas que ma présence et ce qui se passait en moi réveillent ses blessures.

_- Oui, je vais bien. Tu sais, je m'étais préparée à la perte de mon bébé mais le fait de me retrouver seule m'a plongée dans une profonde mélancolie. Merci à toi de m'avoir sauvée et tu remercieras aussi ton ami loup, Jacob._

- _Oui, je n'y manquerai pas mais vous savez, c'est grâce à Carlisle si vous êtes encore là, c'est lui qu'il faut remercier_.

C'était vrai car sans lui elle n'aurait pas pu « survivre ».

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je l'ai déjà remercié._ Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin et des yeux malins.

Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de faire l'aller-retour entre elle et Carlisle et je compris. Carlisle n'avait pas menti à Aro en présentant Esmé comme étant sa compagne.

- _Vous voulez dire que…que…_

- _Oui, je voulais te remercier aussi pour cela car sans toi je n'aurais pas rencontré l'amour, le grand amour_. Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux un peu gênée.

- _Oh, je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Carlisle, vous méritez le bonheur et je suis contente que vous l'ayez trouvé_. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

- _Merci Bella_.

J'appréciais beaucoup Carlisle, il était comme un père pour moi et Esmé était un modèle de sainteté et de douceur. Elle me faisait penser par moment à Elisabeth, un être au cœur pur. Je repris un peu mon sérieux pour demander quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur.

- _Carlisle ?_

- _Oui Bella ?_

- _Maintenant que l'on sait qu'Esmé peut se contrôler en ma présence, cela veut-il dire que je pourrais venir vous rendre visite plus souvent ?_ Osai-je demander.

- _Bien sûr, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es la bienvenue dans cette maison, nous serons toujours heureux de t'accueillir. Et d'autant plus maintenant que nous allons devenir grands-parents, _sourit-il,_ tout comme tes parents. D'ailleurs, quand comptes-tu leur annoncer la nouvelle de ta grossesse ?_

Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à cela, comment allaient-ils réagir ?

- _Oh mon Dieu, Charlie va me tuer en apprenant cela ! _M'effrayai-je.

_- Pas de panique Bella, tu es au début de ta grossesse, cela te laisse du temps pour te préparer à leur annoncer la nouvelle._ Me calma Carlisle.

Je fis rapidement le calcul dans ma tête

- _Un mois…_Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire_. Je suis à un mois de grossesse._

_- Tu en es certaine ?_ Demanda Alice.

- _Hum, oui_. Répondis-je un peu gênée, le rouge me montant de suite au visage. Je n'avais aucun doute quant au jour de conception de cet enfant, puisque nous n'avions eu qu'un seul et unique moment d'intimité dans cette clairière. Leurs regards étaient tous posés sur moi, je rougis aussitôt lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais observée.

- _Bella, je crois que je vais te ramener, il faut que tu te reposes après toutes ces émotions_. Proposa Carlisle, prévenant.

- _Oui, je crois que je vais rentrer. Carlisle ? Une dernière chose, je crois que je vais recommencer à travailler à l'hôpital, car je me sens prête et beaucoup mieux et j'en ai assez de rester à la maison. _Lui confiai-je.

- _Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, en plus je serai à tes côtés au cas où il se passerait quelque chose d'anormal_. Sous-entendit-il.

J'acquiesçai puis je saluai Esmé et Alice, et Carlisle me raccompagna chez moi.

C'était donc plein d'espoir que je rentrai à la maison. Je portai l'enfant d'Edward même si je l'avais perdu lui, il me restait quelque chose de lui que je pourrais chérir de tout mon cœur. Je préférais ne pas penser à la promesse que Carlisle avait faite à Aro en ce qui concernait ma transformation. J'étais tiraillée entre deux sentiments, celui de rester humaine pour pouvoir goûter aux joies de la maternité ou bien celui de devenir une immortelle car, peut-être que s'il me voyait devant le fait accompli, Edward changerait d'avis. Je savais que je me faisais du mal à espérer qu'il puisse revenir et m'aimer de nouveau mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je l'aimais et rien au monde ne pourrait changer cela même si penser à lui était très douloureux et ouvrait ce trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Après tous ces événements, ma vie redevint à peu près normale. Je repris mon travail d'infirmière à l'hôpital aux côtés de Carlisle. J'avais annoncé à Emmett l'heureux événement et lui avais aussi confié mon inquiétude à propos de l'effet du venin qui avait intégré l'organisme de mon bébé. Je lui avais tout dis et ne lui cachais plus rien. Il fut très heureux pour moi et me félicita. J'avais également appris la nouvelle à Jacob qui, malgré son manque d'enthousiasme, m'avait félicité et m'avait promis d'être présent à mes côtés dès que j'en aurai besoin. Il avait été plus surpris par ce qu'Edward et moi avions fait que par les conséquences que cela avait engendrées.

Avec l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle apparurent mes premières nausées matinales. Malgré que mes insomnies fussent moins fréquentes, je me réveillais le matin toujours aussi fatiguée mais je récupérais toujours très vite grâce à ce petit être à l'intérieur de moi qui me redonnait des forces.

Un mois passa ainsi, jonglant entre mon travail à l'hôpital, mes visites chez Carlisle avec Alice et Esmé, mes balades avec Emmett et Jake. Les moments de solitude étaient plus rares mais toujours aussi douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas penser à lui et je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'il faisait en Europe.

J'avais demandé à Alice ce qu'il s'était passé en Alaska. Elle m'avait confié que Tanya était très attirée par Edward et qu'elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à le séduire. Mais tous ses efforts pour lui plaire étaient restés vaincs, il l'évitait le plus possible et avait été très soulagé lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de s'en aller. Le récit d'Alice se recoupait avec les allusions d'Aro à propos d'Edward et de Tanya. Il y avait une phrase qu'Aro avait prononcée qui était restée gravée dans ma mémoire mais à laquelle j'avais préféré ne pas y songer, de peur de me faire du mal et de me remettre à espérer. Jusqu'à cet instant je m'étais efforcée de ne pas y songer. Mais à présent, elle refaisait surface, « c'est toi la fiancée qu'il a laissée derrière lui mais qu'il ne peut oublier ? ». Edward pensait-il encore à moi ? S'il ne pouvait m'oublier, m'aimait-il encore ? Mais dans ce cas, qu'était-il allé faire en Europe ?

J'avais posé la question à Alice mais cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas la réponse escomptée. Elle m'avoua juste qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de m'en parler.

J'étais arrivée à deux mois de grossesse et le terme était prévu pour le mois d'avril. Mon ventre, qui était ordinairement plat, commençait très légèrement à s'arrondir mais j'étais la seule à m'en apercevoir lorsque je me regardais nue devant le miroir. Voir mon corps s'arrondir fut pour moi comme un avertissement, il était temps que j'annonce la nouvelle à mes parents. J'avais terriblement peur de leur réaction, surtout celle de Charlie. Nous étions le douze septembre, la veille de mon anniversaire. J'allais avoir dix-neuf ans et dans sept mois, je serai maman. L'idée de devenir maman m'effrayait un peu car je ne connaissais rien aux bébés. De plus, je serai une mère sans époux, jamais mariée, qui avait conçu un enfant dans le péché. Comment allaient-ils le prendre ?

Ce fut presque à reculons que je pénétrai dans la cuisine ce matin-là, il était encore tôt mais Charlie et Renée étaient déjà debout, Emmett était avec eux. Mon père continuait toujours à patrouiller avec ce dernier pour chasser les « ours » mais Emmett savait qu'il ne ramènerait jamais rien. Renée se préparait car elle devait aller au marché vendre ses paniers.

Je fis le petit déjeuner et nous passâmes tous à table. Emmett savait que je devais leur annoncer la nouvelle ce jour et il n'arrêta pas de me donner des coups de pieds sous la table pour que je me lance. Je le regardai et lui fis les gros yeux mais il en fit autant en retour en faisant toutes sortes de mimiques pour m'inciter à me lancer.

- _Tu disais Bella ?_ Commença-t-il.

Mes parents me regardèrent. Je foudroyai Emmett du regard une nouvelle fois, il me le paiera.

- _Je…je…_Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai. _Papa, Maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer._

- _On t'écoute ma chérie._ Répondit Renée pendant que Charlie acquiesçait de la tête.

Mon cœur battit à cent à l'heure.

- _Je…hum… C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi._

-_ Oh, j'adore les bonnes nouvelles, dis-nous vite de quoi il s'agit !_ S'impatienta ma mère.

- _Eh bien…_

- _Oui…_

_- Je suis en-hun-te,_ marmonnai-je.

- _Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas compris ?_

_- Je suis enceinte._

Un long silence suivit ma révélation. Emmett me sourit, il était fier de moi.

_- Oh mon Dieu !_ S'écria ma mère en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Mon père resta figé, ses yeux braqués sur moi, il avait arrêté de mâcher la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- _Tu en es sûre ?_ S'enquit Renée.

_- Carlisle m'a examinée, je suis enceinte de deux mois_. Lui confirmai-je.

- _Et le père ?_ Continua-t-elle dans son interrogatoire.

_- Edward_. Murmurai-je tout bas mais pas assez pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

- _Ma pauvre chérie, le sort s'acharne encore sur toi, cet enfant n'est même pas né qu'il n'a déjà plus de père. _Me plaignit-elle.

_- Au contraire, ce bébé est un cadeau du ciel ! Moi qui croyais avoir tout perdu de lui, je découvre que je porte son enfant, la chair de sa chair._

Mon père se leva brusquement et sortit dehors en claquant la porte. Sa réaction me surprit. Son silence m'effrayait beaucoup plus que sa colère. Puis je regardai ma mère, cette dernière baissa les yeux.

_- Maman ?_

_- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je dois aller au marché, je vais être en retard_. Elle se leva à son tour, prit ses paniers et s'en alla en me laissant seule avec Emmett.

J'avais remporté un franc succès avec ma nouvelle. Je savais que leur réaction allait être dure à encaisser mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'ils fuient. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui coulèrent le long de mes joues. Des bras puissants vinrent m'emprisonner, je me retournai alors et enfouis mon visage contre le torse musclé d'Emmett.

- _Laisse leur le temps de digérer la nouvelle, Bella. Tu verras, demain ils seront heureux de devenir grands-parents ! _Me rassura-t-il.

- _Si tu pouvais dire vrai Emmett_. Le priai-je.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. _Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'incita à relever la tête. Il essuya, de ses longs doigts, les larmes qui avaient glissées sur mon visage._ En tout cas, quelque soit leur réaction, tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien._

- _Merci Emmett, je crois que tu es le seul humain qui me comprenne et me soutienne._

_- Peut-être parce que je suis le seul humain à connaître tous tes secrets et qui aime vivre dangereusement aux côtés de vampires, de loups et d'une humaine aliénée. _Dit-il tout sourire_._

-_ Emmett !_ Le réprimandai-je en le fusillant du regard.

- _Très bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit !_ Dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Le soir même, l'ambiance ne fut pas plus chaleureuse. Ma mère fut très silencieuse et resta plongée dans ses pensées. Quant à Charlie, il ne rentra que très tard une fois que nous fûmes tous couchés.

La journée du lendemain s'annonça sous un mauvais jour et comble de l'ironie, il fallut que cela tombe le jour de mon anniversaire !

Mes appréhensions de la veille furent confirmées dès le matin même, à mon réveil. Je fus prise d'abord de fortes nausées. Déjà que je n'avais pas grand-chose dans mon estomac suite à un manque d'appétit au dîner de la veille, mais après cela, j'étais complètement vidée et épuisée. Ma tête me tourna, j'étais très fatiguée. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Je me levai à reculons, retardant le plus possible ma nouvelle confrontation avec mes parents. Qu'allaient-ils me dire après avoir passé toute une nuit à réfléchir ?

Je descendis enfin l'escalier après avoir pris tout mon temps pour faire ma toilette et pour m'habiller. Je ne pouvais plus attendre au risque de me retrouver en retard au travail. Je pénétrai dans la cuisine, tout était calme et silencieux. Mon père était assis à table en train de lire le journal et ma mère faisait la vaisselle.

- _Bonjour_, dis-je presque dans un murmure.

-_ Hum,_ répondit Charlie sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Ma mère me regarda et me fit un petit sourire, mais il était tellement forcé que c'en était presque une grimace. Elle saisit une petite boîte enveloppée de papier cadeau et me la tendit.

_- Tiens, c'est pour toi, c'est de notre part à tous les deux, bon anniversaire Bella !_ Me dit-elle timidement, ses yeux brillaient comme si elle allait pleurer.

Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir quoique ce soit étant donné les circonstances.

- _Merci,_ répondis-je en m'emparant du cadeau. Je jetai un œil à Charlie qui replongea le nez dans son journal après avoir croisé mon regard.

Je déchirai le papier qui recouvrait un écrin. Je l'ouvris et découvris un petit pendentif représentant un ange suspendu à une chaîne en argent. Je le sortis de sa boîte pour l'admirer.

_- Oh, il est magnifique, je…merci._ Répondis-je ne sachant trop que dire.

_- Ce pendentif a une signification. Il veut dire que ton père et moi continuerons à t'aimer où que tu sois et où que tu ailles. Nous serons toujours auprès de toi, dans ton cœur._

Pourquoi me disait-elle cela, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en aller ?

- _Où que je sois ? Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ?_

Je les regardai tous les deux, mes yeux passant de l'un à l'autre. Ils n'osaient pas me regarder en face. Que me cachaient-ils ?

- _Papa, Maman, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? _Les interrogeai-je.

Ma mère se tourna vers mon père, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- _Vas-y Charlie, dis-lui, moi j'en suis incapable_. Lui dit-elle en sanglotant cette fois.

_- Que voulez-vous me dire ? _M'inquiétai-je, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans ma gorge.

Mon père redressa enfin la tête et affronta mon regard.

- _Bella…Hier soir après ton annonce, je suis allé voir le Pasteur Weber et je lui ai parlé de ton état_. Me confia-t-il.

- _Et qu'a-t-il dit ?_ M'enquis-je en déglutissant, m'attendant au pire.

- _Il a …il…il a dit qu'étant donné que tu n'étais pas mariée, il fallait protéger ta réputation. Tu ne peux pas être vue à Forks pendant tout le temps que durera ta grossesse. Cela ruinerait toute chance de te trouver un époux après ton accouchement._

- _Trouver un époux ?_ Répétai-je stupéfaite.

_- Ton enfant sera placé dans une famille. Tu ne peux pas garder un bâtard à la maison au risque de gâcher ta vie. Cela te permettra de retourner à ta vie d'avant et de trouver un mari_. Continua-t-il.

-_ Un bâtard ?_ Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. _Comment peux-tu envisager une chose pareille, papa ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai mon bébé ! Et il est hors de question que je me marie avec qui que ce soit. Je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aimais et son enfant grandit en moi. Comment peux-tu me demander de faire cela ? _Lui reprochai-je, la colère m'envahissant.

- _Bella, je ne te demande rien, ma décision est déjà prise. Tu partiras dès demain pour le couvent Sainte-Anne à Seattle. Tu y resteras jusqu'à ton accouchement puis tu reviendras à la maison_.

- _Non, vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela !_ Je regardai d'abord mon père qui me fixait de ses yeux sévères et je me tournai vers ma mère. _Maman ?_

Elle me regarda puis baissa les yeux, me laissant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- _Le Pasteur a déjà tout prévu et a écrit à la mère supérieure du couvent pour qu'elle soit au courant de ta prochaine arrivée_. Enchaîna-t-il.

- _Qu'allez-vous dire pour justifier mon absence à Forks?_

_- Nous avons déjà résolu le problème. Nous dirons que tu as été très affectée par la mort d'Elisabeth Masen et de son fils, et que tu avais besoin de changer d'environnement pendant un certain de temps afin de t'en remettre._

- _Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_ Lui demandai-je peinée.

_- C'est pour te protéger et pour que tu puisses avoir une vie meilleure. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner ma confiance. Je voyais en lui un bon garçon, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il te fasse cela. Comment a-t-il pu prendre ta vertu sans penser aux conséquences_ ? Reprocha-t-il.

- _Il n'y est pour rien._ _Et ce n'est pas lui qui a pris ma vertu, c'est moi qui la lui ai donnée. Et… Il m'avait demandé en mariage juste avant et comptait te demander ma main à son retour de la guerre._ Avouai-je.

-_ Sauf qu'à présent, il est mort. _Lâcha-t-il. Le trou dans ma poitrine s'élargit en un gouffre à ces paroles. Cela me fit mal d'entendre mon père me dire cela. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait et qu'Edward était encore vivant en quelque sorte. _Alors tu avais pleinement conscience de tes actes et donc tu connaissais les conséquences qui en découleraient._

Je ne répondis pas. A vrai dire, je n'avais réfléchis à rien. Je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à me retrouver dans ses bras tout contre lui et de lui appartenir corps et âme.

Il fallait que je sorte, que je prenne l'air. Je me saisis de mon gilet, j'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte quand mon père se leva et m'interpella.

- _Où vas-tu ?_ Me retint Charlie.

-_ Je vais travailler, comme tous les jours. _Répliquai-je sèchement.

_- Non, tout ceci est terminé à présent. Tu n'iras nulle part aujourd'hui. Tu resteras à la maison jusqu'à demain matin, je ne tiens pas à te chercher partout au moment de ton départ_.

- _Mais…_

_- Assez, Bella ! Monte dans ta chambre et vas préparer tes valises_ ! M'ordonna-t-il en m'indiquant l'escalier du doigt, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Je reposai mon gilet et courus très vite dans l'escalier pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur le lit et me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction excessive de mes parents surtout celle de Charlie. J'étais perdue, je ne reconnaissais plus mon père. Qu'allais-je devenir et qu'allait-on faire de mon bébé ?

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 – L'exil**

« Bing », « bing », « bing », le clocher de l'église du couvent sonnait les douze heures de midi. C'était l'heure de déjeuner. Comme à mon habitude, je traînais en attendant que toutes les sœurs soient rentrées pour pénétrer dans la pièce attenante à la leur. Je n'avais bien évidement pas le droit de déjeuner avec elles. J'avais pêché et je devais en subir les conséquences. Me cachant aux yeux de tous et même des personnes vivant dans ce couvent, mes journées se résumaient à me lever très tôt pour aller prier et demander « pardon » au seigneur. J'étais vouée à un jeûne matinal, ne pouvant me sustenter qu'au déjeuner, et le reste de la journée, je la passais enfermée dans ma chambre ou plutôt, dans une pièce toute froide comportant un lit, une bassine d'eau et un pot de chambre. La seule lecture à laquelle j'avais droit était la bible. Je portais une grande aube assez large pour cacher mon ventre qui s'arrondissait. Je devais assister à toutes les messes mais en me tenant à l'écart au dernier rang. Mes yeux devaient toujours rester baissés et ne pas croiser celui des sœurs. C'était l'enfer cet endroit. Les seules prières que je faisais étaient de demander au seigneur de me sortir de là.

Je fus interrompue dans mes prières par le grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvrait derrière moi et qui laissait entrer la lumière. Je fus tentée de regarder. J'hésitai et finalement, me lançai. Je me retournai alors et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, le soleil faisant scintiller sa peau. Il était magnifique, mon apollon était toujours aussi beau et ensorcelant. Mais, mon dieu, il fallait qu'il se cache sinon il allait se faire remarquer !

- _Edward, éloigne-toi de la lumière_. Lui murmurai-je tout bas, me doutant qu'il m'entendrait quand même.

Il disparut soudain pour réapparaître à mes côtés. Il était juste devant moi. Il posa sa main délicatement sur ma joue.

- _Bella,_ susurra-t-il en caressant mon visage de ses doigts glacés, _je suis venu te chercher, viens on s'en va, suis-moi._

Il me tendit la main et je me précipitai derrière lui pour le suivre. Il passa la porte et je m'apprêtai à en faire autant quand la porte se referma violement juste devant moi.

- _Non ! Edward !_ L'appelai-je en martelant la porte de mes poings._ Attends-moi ! Non !_

J'ouvris alors les yeux et me redressai brusquement complètement en nage. J'analysai tout ce qui m'entourait et je reconnus ma chambre chez mes parents. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Mais qui pourrait devenir réalité dans un futur très proche. J'avais dû m'assoupir un peu dans la matinée car il était presque midi mais je ne souhaitais pas bouger.

Je restai une partie de la journée dans ma chambre, ne souhaitant pas me confronter de nouveau à mon père, même si je savais qu'il était parti travailler en compagnie d'Emmett dans les bois, toujours à traquer ces fameux « ours ».

En fin d'après-midi, j'étais toujours dans le même état. J'étais allongée sur mon lit. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, mouillant mon oreiller. Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à ce petit être qui grandissait en moi et que l'on voulait m'arracher. Si l'on venait à me l'enlever lui aussi, je ne m'en remettrai jamais et je n'y survivrai pas. J'avais déjà trop souffert de perdre Edward et j'en souffrais encore. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me faire cela. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas m'enlever mon bébé, le fruit de mon amour pour lui et de notre union. Edward… J'avais tellement besoin de lui à cet instant. J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit présent pour me soutenir et m'aider à garder cet enfant, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que tout irait bien. Mais il n'était pas là, j'étais seule et abandonnée face à mes parents et face à mon destin, que pouvais-je faire ? M'enfuir ? Pour aller où ? Personne ne voudrait prendre en charge une jeune femme, non mariée, portant un bâtard. Un bâtard, comment pouvait-on appeler ainsi un petit être issu de l'amour ?

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par la froideur d'une paume glacée qui vint caresser ma joue. Je sursautai aussitôt et me retournai. Je me retrouvai face à une frimousse familière aux cheveux noirs et au visage angélique.

- _Alice ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et…Et comment es-tu entrée ?_ Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant et en essuyant mes larmes.

_- Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je suis venue dès que j'ai eu ma vision, enfin juste après être allée chasser. _

_- Qu'as-tu vu ?_

_- J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents, j'ai surtout vu ton père prendre cette décision. Et je t'ai vu ensuite dans ce couvent. Ils ne peuvent pas t'enfermer là-bas, ils n'ont pas le droit. Tu seras seule et abandonnée, sans personne à qui parler car les soeurs refuseront de te côtoyer puisqu'à leurs yeux tu as pêché. _Je sentis le rouge monter à mon visage sur cette dernière remarque et, étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle décrivait mon rêve. _Comment peuvent-elles se montrer aussi cruelles ? _Me dit-elle peinée et en colère à la fois.

_- Je ne peux rien faire, mon père a déjà pris sa décision et il n'en changera pas_. Lui répondis-je résignée.

- _Tu ne peux peut-être rien faire, mais nous si. J'ai informé Carlisle de ce que j'ai vu et il a décidé de rendre visite à tes parents ce soir pour essayer de les faire changer d'avis. Il ne peut pas les laisser t'éloigner de nous, surtout pas dans ton état. Il doit continuer de te surveiller toi et le bébé pendant toute la durée de ta grossesse et il veut être à tes côtés s'il arrivait quelque chose d'inattendu et moi aussi je veux être à tes côtés. Et enfin, tu nous manquerais énormément s'ils devaient t'éloigner de nous. _M'avoua-t-elle.

-_ Vous aussi vous me manqueriez. J'espère qu'il arrivera à le convaincre mais je crains que ce soit vain. Charlie peut être très têtu quand il s'y met ! Oh Alice j'ai peur, je ne veux pas aller là-bas, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de vous !_

- _Je te promets que tu n'iras pas là-bas, quitte à te kidnapper moi-même mais tu n'y poseras pas les pieds !_ Me répondit-elle déterminée.

Elle me tendit les bras et je vins me nicher contre son corps dur et froid qui m'apporta pourtant un grand réconfort. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi sans parler, Alice me berçant. Elle se redressa soudain et se mit debout.

- _Quelqu'un monte, il faut que je m'en aille. _M'avertit-elle.

-_ Non Alice, reste, j'ai besoin de toi._ La suppliai-je.

- _Dans ce cas, je cours me cacher dans l'armoire._ Me dit-elle tout en s'exécutant. Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Je souris à mon tour en la voyant faire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur mon meilleur ami.

- _Jacob ! Je suis heureuse de te voir_. L'accueillis-je, ravie de le savoir présent dans ces moments difficiles.

- _Hum, j'allais dire la même chose mais ça empeste dans ta chambre ! Un de tes amis sangsues se trouve dans le coin, je suppose ? _Demanda-t-il écœuré.

_- Hum, Alice est dans l'armoire. _Avouai-je. _Alice, tu peux sortir c'est Jacob._

- _Bella, ce n'est pas prudent d'inviter des vampires chez toi surtout que ton père vient tout juste de rentrer et l'un de tes parents pourrait s'en apercevoir_. Me réprimanda-t-il.

- _Je sais être discrète_. Répliqua Alice mécontente. _La preuve, même toi tu ne m'avais pas remarquée avant d'entrer dans la pièce._ Le nargua-t-elle. _Alors c'est toi le fameux Jacob._

- _Et c'est toi la fameuse Alice_. La toisa-t-il. _Je préfère vous savoir le plus loin possible d'ici. En plus, vous êtes devenus trop nombreux dans la région. A cause de vous, j'ai encore trois de mes amis qui se sont transformés_. Lui reprocha-t-il.

- _Nous n'y sommes pour rien. _Se défendit-elle.

_- Qui s'est transformé ? Quand ?_ Demandai-je surprise.

_- Quil, Léah et Seth son petit frère, le mois dernier. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si vous ne traîniez pas dans le coin et si Carlisle ne transformait pas tout ce qui bouge !_ Bougonna-t-il.

_- Il n'a transformé qu'Esmé et Edward. _Rétorqua Alice.

_- Plus vous êtes nombreux et plus nous le devenons aussi. _Gronda-t-il_._

_- Il n'y a que Esmé qui est apparue depuis ta transformation alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il y a autant de loups, c'est vous qui vous multipliez sans aucune raison._ Répliqua-t-elle.

_- Nous savons que des vampires sont venus chez vous, nous avons flairé leurs traces._

_- Ah, les Volturi…_devina-t-elle.

Je fis les gros yeux à Alice, Jacob ne devait pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient venus faire, je craignais qu'il aille les provoquer. Elle comprit mon message car elle se reprit.

- _Ce sont de vieux amis de Carlisle qui viennent d'Italie, ils lui rendaient juste une petite visite. _Expliqua-t-elle_._

- _Hum, hum, en tout cas ils n'étaient pas végétariens, sur leurs traces on pouvait sentir du sang humain_. Répondit-il puis il se tourna vers moi. _Ta mère m'a demandé de monter te voir car elle pensait que tu aurais besoin d'un ami. _

Je baissai les yeux, ma gorge se noua aussitôt en repensant à la raison pour laquelle ma mère lui avait demandé cela.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête et le regarder. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

- _Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Est-ce le bébé ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Non, il va bien._ Le rassurai-je.

- _Alors qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- J'ai … j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à mes parents._

_- Je me doute qu'ils n'ont pas dû sauter de joie en l'apprenant._

_- Non en effet, ils veulent m'envoyer dans un couvent jusqu'à mon accouchement et ils veulent aussi m'enlever mon enfant… _

Je ne pus continuer car je fus prise d'un énorme sanglot. Jacob me prit dans ses bras et me murmura des mots de réconfort.

- _Ça va aller Bella, on va trouver une solution, ils ne peuvent pas faire cela, ils t'aiment. _

_- Tu vois Bella, je suis d'accord avec ton ami. Nous allons trouver une solution ! _Intervint Alice_._

_- Tu as vu quelque chose ? _Lui demandai-je.

_- Pas pour l'instant, ton père est toujours déterminé mais il changera d'avis, j'en suis certaine !_

Le bruit d'un moteur résonna à mes oreilles. Je me libérai des bras de Jacob pour m'approcher de la fenêtre et je reconnus la voiture de Carlisle.

_- C'est Carlisle, il est arrivé. _Annonçai-je.

_- Tu vas voir, il va tout arranger._ Me rassura Alice en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

J'observai Carlisle. Il descendit de sa Rolls en prenant son temps. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et me fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer son chemin et de frapper à la porte.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me mis à prier.

- _Je descends, je vais les rejoindre._ Nous avertit Jake.

- _Non Jake, n'y va pas. _Voulus-je le retenir.

C'était trop tard, il avait déjà passé la porte.

- _Alice, que va-t-il se passer ?_ Demandai-je angoissé. C'était mon ultime chance.

- _Je n'en sais rien, c'est le vide complet dans ma tête et je commence à comprendre pourquoi._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est ton ami Jacob, les loups m'empêchent d'avoir des visions. C'est pour cela, il me semble, que je n'ai rien vu lorsque vous avez été attaqués par James, Laurent et Victoria. _M'expliqua-t-elle.

_- Oh, c'est donc cela la raison. _J'entendis soudain des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée._ Alice, écoute, Carlisle doit être entré._ Chuchotai-je.

Je m'approchai de la porte et posai la main sur la poignée.

- _Que fais-tu Bella ?_ M'interrogea Alice.

- _J'ouvre la porte pour écouter ce qu'ils se disent_.

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de l'ouvrir, j'entends tout._

_- Oui, mais pas moi et je veux entendre. _Répliquai-je.

- _Pff_, répliqua Alice en levant les yeux au plafond.

Je me concentrai alors sur la conversation qui se tenait en bas. Carlisle salua mes parents et Jacob.

- _Comment vas-tu Jacob ?_ S'enquit-il auprès de ce dernier.

- _Je suis en pleine forme, comme vous pouvez le constater !_

- _Quelle agréable surprise, Dr Cullen ! Vous venez voir Bella ?_ Demanda Renée.

- _Eh bien en fait, je m'inquiétais de ne pas l'avoir vue au travail ce matin. Elle va bien j'espère ? _S'enquit-il.

- _Oui, elle va bien, enfin vous connaissez son état ?_ S'enquit ma mère.

- _Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai examinée_. _Mais je ne vois pas la raison de son absence à l'hôpital ? _S'étonna-t-il.

_- Elle ne retournera pas travailler, elle part demain pour le couvent Sainte-Anne à Seattle. _Lui annonça Charlie.

_- Pourquoi l'éloignez-vous ?_

_- Elle ne peut pas rester à Forks au risque de ternir sa réputation en exposant sa grossesse aux yeux de tous._

_- Mais pourquoi l'envoyer dans un couvent, elle va se morfondre là-bas ? _Me défendit Carlisle.

- _Je suis d'accord avec vous, Docteur_. Approuva ma mère.

- _Moi aussi_. Répliqua Jacob. « Merci » pensai-je très fort. Pour une fois, il se rangeait du côté de Carlisle.

- _C'est le Pasteur Weber qui me l'a vivement recommandé pour le bien de Bella_. Se justifia Charlie.

- _Je comprends mais il se trompe. Elle se retrouvera toute seule, sans personne à qui parler car les sœurs ne se mêleront pas à elle. Elles la mettront à part et en plus, elle sera loin de ses proches. Elle a déjà été durement affectée par la perte d'Edward et d'Elisabeth. Ne l'éloignez pas de vous et de nous. Je la considère en quelque sorte comme ma fille. Elle me manquerait énormément._ Plaida-t-il.

- _Nous n'en serions pas arrivés là si Edward n'avait pas séduit ma fille._ Reprocha mon père.

- _Ils étaient fiancés, même si vous n'en saviez rien, et avaient des projets de mariage après la guerre._ Lui confia Carlisle.

- _Seulement à présent, Edward est mort et elle porte son enfant qui sera vu comme un bâtard._

_- Charlie, écoutez-moi, ne l'envoyez pas là-bas. Elle pourrait rester cachée sans qu'il soit nécessaire qu'elle aille dans ce couvent. _Proposa-t-il.

_- A quoi pensez-vous ?_

_- Eh bien, à la mort d'Elisabeth Masen et avec l'accord d'Edward, j'ai reçu la responsabilité de la gérance de la propriété des Masen. Personne n'habite là-bas à part le personnel qui y travaille. Peut-être pourrions-nous y placer Bella pendant la durée de sa grossesse. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas loin de vous et de moi et de cette façon, je pourrai m'assurer du bon déroulement de sa grossesse. Vous pourrez la voir tous les jours. En plus, elle amènerait un peu de vie à cette grande maison. _Proposa-t-il.

- _Mais si elle demeure là-bas, les employés pourraient parler_. S'inquiéta mon père.

_- Je vous garantis qu'ils n'en feront rien, je les connais et ils avaient un profond respect pour les Masen et ils ont déjà rencontré Bella lorsqu'elle fréquentait Edward. Ils ne diront rien. Je m'en porte garant. Alors ne l'envoyez pas là-bas, ne vous mettez pas votre fille à dos. _Insista Carlisle.

- _Et le bébé, elle ne peut pas le garder, cela ruinerait sa vie._

- _Je crois que c'est à elle d'en décider car si vous le lui enlevez de force, vous la perdrez aussi. Laissez-lui du temps pour se remettre de la perte d'Edward et pour décider par elle-même de son avenir. Je sais que vous voudriez la voir se marier comme toute jeune fille qui se respecte. Mais est-ce que cela lui conviendrait ? Est-ce que cela ferait son bonheur ?_

_- Dr Cullen, j'ai un profond respect pour vous et je sais que vous êtes un homme sage et de bons conseils. Je vais vous écouter et nous verrons ce que Bella décidera._ S'inclina enfin Charlie.

- _Sage décision Charlie._

Je n'en revenais pas avec quelle facilité Carlisle avait réussi à convaincre mon père et le faire changer d'avis. Il avait vraiment un don. « Merci Carlisle ! ».

- _On a réussi !_ S'exclama Alice.

- _Chut !_ Lui dis-je en refermant la porte.

-_ Désolée mais je suis trop contente, tu vas rester à Forks et en plus, si tu habites dans la maison des Masen, je pourrai passer te voir tous les jours ! _S'excita-t-elle.

_- J'y compte bien car j'ai peur de me sentir seule là-bas dans cette grande demeure !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas tellement m'avoir sur le dos que tu voudras me renvoyer ! Bon, puisque tout est arrangé, tiens et bon anniversaire Bella._ Me dit-elle en me tendant un cadeau qui sortait de je ne sais où.

- _Alice, j'aurais dû me douter que tu aurais deviné la date de mon anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, je ne veux rien._

- _Cela tombe bien car ce n'est pas pour toi. Allez ouvre-le._

J'obtempérai. En déchirant le papier, je découvris de minuscules petits bottons blancs et un petit bonnet de la même couleur.

_- Oh, merci Alice, c'est très beau_. M'émerveillai-je.

_- Pour la couleur, j'étais obligée d'en trouver une qui soit neutre pour ne pas que tu devines le sexe du bébé, madame je-ne-veux-pas-savoir !_

_- Tu es adorable Alice !_ La remerciai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Dans la soirée, je reçus également des cadeaux de la part de Jacob et Emmett. Jake m'avait sculpté dans du bois un petit loup qui le représentait. Il m'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un porte bonheur. Emmett, de son côté, m'avait offert un ours en peluche. « Il te tiendra compagnie dans tes nuits de solitude » m'avait-il confié. La journée de mon anniversaire se termina beaucoup mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Dès le lendemain, je bouclai mes valises et partis m'installer chez les Masen, la maison d'Elisabeth et Edward. On me laissa choisir ma chambre. J'optai alors pour la chambre d'amis par respect pour ces derniers. Cette chambre se situait juste à côté de celle d'Edward. Je ne pus bien évidement pas résister à la tentation et dès le premier soir, lorsque toute la maisonnée fut couchée, je m'échappai de ma chambre pour me faufiler discrètement dans celle d'à côté, en chemise de nuit, une bougie à la main. Je découvris une chambre modestement meublée, comportant un lit, une grande armoire et un bureau. Sur ce bureau se trouvait un cadre, je le pris dans mes mains et mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. Je croisai, sur cette photographie, un regard perçant qui me fixait. J'avais oublié à quel point il était sublime dans son uniforme, cela me rappela inévitablement notre rencontre sur ces marches devant l'hôpital. Il portait ce même uniforme impeccable qui lui allait si bien et qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Je me dirigeai jusqu'au lit et m'assis sur le rebord. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son visage si beau et si parfait. Ce visage qui ne changera plus jamais, il était à présent figé dans le temps, il n'en subira pas les assauts. Mon doigt dessina le contour de son visage, il était magnifique. Le voir sur cette photo ouvrit à nouveau le trou béant dans ma poitrine et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues.

_- Oh Edward, tu me manques tellement… reviendras-tu un jour ? Et ce jour-là, serai-je encore humaine ? Verras-tu un jour ton enfant ? Pourras-tu m'aimer à nouveau ?_

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et basculai en arrière, m'allongeant sur le lit. Je tournai la tête et enfouis mon visage sur l'édredon. L'odeur d'Edward vint envahir mes sens et j'ouvris alors les yeux et les reportai sur la photo. De mon autre main, je saisis la plaque militaire qui pendait toujours à mon cou et mes doigts jouèrent machinalement avec. J'avais l'impression qu'il était tout proche et pourtant si loin à la fois. Chaque jour était une épreuve de survivre sans lui, même si le petit être qui grandissait en moi avait changé mon avenir. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir ma vie sans Edward à mes côtés. Il était tout pour moi, il était mon monde.

Le lendemain, je fis la visite de la propriété et je ne pus passer à côté du grand hangar sans aller y jeter un œil. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je le vis tout au fond, cet engin qui m'avait portée jusqu'au ciel sur les genoux de l'amour de ma vie. Je m'approchai et le détaillai. Des flashs revinrent dans ma mémoire. La façon dont son doigt avait fait glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et ce regard qu'il avait posé sur moi quand il m'avait assuré qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi. Mon cœur me fit mal à nouveau, il fallait que je sorte car je me faisais du mal en me remémorant tous nos instants magiques.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que cela d'habiter là où tout me rappelait Edward. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je préférais mille fois cet endroit à celui d'un couvent.

Les mois passèrent et mon ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus. J'avais trouvé un nouveau rythme de vie dans la propriété des Masen. J'étais choyée par le personnel qui était à mes petits soins que ce soit en me concoctant de bons repas ou en me préparant de bons bains bien chauds à l'essence de violettes. J'avais tout le confort dont je pus souhaiter. J'aurais dû me sentir heureuse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Edward continuait encore et toujours d'envahir mes pensées malgré moi. Son fantôme traînait partout dans cette maison. Que ce soit dans le hall avec le portrait de son père qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ou bien dans ma chambre où se trouvait désormais la photographie d'Edward que je m'étais appropriée ou bien encore dans le salon où se trouvait son piano sur lequel je l'avais vu jouer divinement bien.

Je passais mes journées à marcher dans les bois derrière la propriété, ne pouvant aller jusqu'à la clairière qui était trop loin, j'avais interdiction de mon médecin de monter à cheval. Je me reposais tous les après-midi et relisais sans cesse mon éternel livre « Les hauts de Hurlevent ».

J'avais régulièrement la visite de mes parents, de Jake, et de celle des Cullen. Alice était avec moi quasiment tous les jours et s'en allait la nuit. Emmett passait tous les midis pour manger avec moi. Il avait quitté la maison de mes parents pour s'installer dans un petit appartement en ville. Malgré que la chasse aux ours avait été abandonnée, il avait décidé de rester à Forks car il s'y plaisait et rien ne le retenait ailleurs. Il travaillait avec Charlie en tant que deuxième adjoint du shérif. Pour éviter d'avoir à cuisiner lui-même, il s'était donc invité à tous les repas profitant des talents culinaires de la cuisinière et des miens de temps en temps.

Carlisle passait me voir régulièrement et m'examinait toutes les semaines avec le même sérieux. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal jusqu'à la fin de mon huitième mois. Ce jour-là, comme à son habitude, ses mains glacées manipulaient mon ventre pour pouvoir distinguer la position du bébé. Son expression se fit soudainement plus soucieuse.

_- Que se passe-t-il, Carlisle ?_ M'inquiétai-je à mon tour. _Le bébé ne va pas bien ?_

- _Non Bella, il est en excellente santé, c'est juste…_

- _Juste ? _M'inquiétai-je.

- _Pour le moment, il se présente en siège mais il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il lui reste tout le mois pour se retourner. _Voulut-il me rassurer aussitôt en posant sa main sur mon épaule et en me regardant dans les yeux.

_- Et s'il ne se retournait pas ? _Demandai-je.

_- Je serai obligé de pratiquer une césarienne pour extraire le bébé par ton ventre. Je te ferai une longue incision au bas de ton ventre. C'est une opération plus délicate qu'un accouchement naturel, où il te faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour te remettre._

- _Oh. _Dis-je simplement, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

_- Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il y a des risques qu'il ne se retourne pas et donc que je sois obligé de pratiquer cette opération. Ce serait trop douloureux pour toi de tenter un accouchement naturel avec le bébé présenté ainsi. Tu souffrirais trop et il y aurait des risques pour ta vie et pour celle de ton bébé. Je ne cherche pas à t'effrayer mais il faut que tu te prépares à cette éventualité._ M'expliqua-t-il de son ton calme et serein.

-_ Merci Carlisle d'être aussi prévenant. _Le gratifiai-je.

- _Repose-toi Bella, tu as l'air très fatigué_. Me conseilla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de s'en aller.

Mon état ne changea pas au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, il ne s'était toujours pas retourné. L'idée qu'une opération serait nécessaire pour mettre au monde mon bébé faisait son chemin dans ma tête et donc je m'efforçai de m'y préparer.

Il me restait encore deux semaines avant le terme de ma grossesse. En ce premier jour du mois d'avril, le ciel venait de s'assombrir et annonçait la pluie. Je me trouvais dehors devant les marches du perron. Emmett passa me voir comme à son habitude. Il approcha avec sa Jeep pour l'arrêter juste devant la maison. Je remarquai que toute la banquette arrière était remplie de caisses qui atteignaient le plafond de l'habitacle.

- _Hey Bella ! Mais ma parole tu as encore élargie, tu seras bientôt plus digne de rouler que de marcher !_ Remarqua-t-il avec tact.

_- Emmett ! Toujours aussi délicat pour complimenter les femmes !_ Il sourit de ma remarque.

- _Comment vas-tu ?_ S'enquit-il.

_- Ça va mais j'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère, le seul fait de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre m'épuise, je me retrouve toute essoufflée et morte de fatigue ! Vivement que ce petit être pointe le bout de son nez ! _Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur sa voiture. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces caisses dans ta voiture ?_

_- C'est du matériel médical qui vient d'arriver pour Carlisle, ton père m'a demandé si je pouvais le lui livrer directement, donc puisque je passais par ici, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter te voir avant d'effectuer ma livraison._ M'expliqua-t-il.

_- C'est gentil._ Lui souris-je.

Mais mon sourire se crispa soudain car je sentis à l'intérieur de mon ventre comme un grand chamboulement. Je posai mes mains, crispées par la douleur, sur mon ventre arrondi. Le bébé bougeait dans tous les sens et il me donnait de grands coups dans les côtes. Je ne pus retenir un cri.

_- Que se passe-t-il Bella ?_ S'inquiéta Emmett.

_- Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que le bébé vient de se retourner._ Lui dis-je en esquissant un léger sourire. _Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il faudrait que Carlisle m'examine._

- _Monte dans la voiture, je t'emmène de suite_.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il me souleva dans ses bras et se précipita vers la jeep.

- _Emmett, je peux marcher !_ Rouspétai-je.

Ne tenant pas compte de ma remarque, il me déposa sur le siège passager du véhicule et monta à mes côtés. Il démarra la voiture et s'engouffra sur le chemin en direction de la propriété des Cullen. A mi-chemin de notre parcours, il se mit à pleuvoir abondement et nous dûmes ralentir notre allure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison des Cullen. Emmett arrêta la jeep et se tourna vers moi.

- _Vas vite te mettre à l'abri pendant que je décharge le matériel. _M'ordonna-t-il.

_- D'accord_. J'ouvris ma portière et sortis aussi vite que ma condition me le permettait et m'empressai de rejoindre la maison.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et pénétrai à l'intérieur tout en secouant mes vêtements mouillés. Je redressai la tête et me figeai soudain sur place, mes yeux se fixant sur une scène des plus inattendues dans le hall d'entrée. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et je bloquai ma respiration. Il était là, à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne pus détacher mon regard de son visage, ce visage qui avait hanté mes rêves les plus fous durant presque toutes mes nuits. Il était beaucoup plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Etais-je en train de rêver ou bien était-il vraiment là à cet instant ?

-_ Edward…_ murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Je repris peu à peu pied dans la réalité et j'élargis mon champ de vision. Et là, ce fut le coup de poignard en plein cœur. C'était comme si on venait de m'achever et qu'on me tuait sur place. Une jeune femme blonde à la beauté irréelle, immortelle de surcroît, se trouvait blottie dans ses bras. Il la tenait contre lui, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. J'étais estomaquée par ce que je voyais. Découvrir Edward enlacer une autre femme était insupportable à regarder. Cela me fit mal, très mal. Il était revenu mais il n'était pas là pour moi. Il avait tourné la page et était passé à autre chose. Et cette autre chose se trouvait actuellement dans ses bras.

Tout mon être fut envahi par un seul sentiment : la jalousie. J'étais jalouse d'elle car elle se trouvait là où je rêvais d'être depuis des mois, mais jalouse aussi qu'il fût capable de montrer de l'affection envers elle alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait envers moi. Jalouse aussi pour sa beauté, comment aurais-je pu rivaliser avec cette femme parfaite ? Jalouse qu'il pose ses mains sur elle, qu'il la touche alors que moi, j'étais si avide de ses caresses. Cette jalousie emplit mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme de haine envers elle mais aussi envers lui. Je lui en voulais de me faire autant souffrir. Cette souffrance ne se terminera donc jamais ?

Il releva les yeux à son tour et croisa mon regard. Je pus y lire de la surprise mais aussi de la culpabilité dans son regard. La jeune femme blonde releva la tête à son tour et me regarda. Ces pupilles rouge sang s'assombrirent en quelques secondes. Je reconnus aussitôt ce regard de prédateur qu'elle me lança, je ne le connaissais que trop bien. J'esquissai un pas en arrière.

- _Non !_ Entendis-je Edward crier.

Elle se libéra de ses bras et se dirigea vers moi à grande vitesse. Mais elle fut devancée et stoppée dans sa course par Edward qui l'avait attrapée par le bras. Il la tira fortement en arrière et la projeta contre le mur du fond dans lequel elle vint s'écraser. Ce dernier ne résista pas et fissura, faisant tomber des pavés de plâtre par terre. Edward parcourut la distance qui le séparait de moi à une vitesse inhumaine. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'éloigna rapidement vers le côté opposé de la maison. J'en eus le vertige tellement il était rapide et je dus m'accrocher à lui, mes mains s'agrippant à son cou dur comme de la pierre.

- _Carlisle ! Jasper !_ Cria-t-il.

Edward me colla contre le mur et se plaqua contre moi, faisant de son corps un rempart indestructible. Il tourna la tête et regarda derrière lui. Je fis la même chose en regardant par-dessus son épaule et je vis Carlisle et Jasper arriver à vitesse vampirique pour empêcher la jeune femme, qui s'était déjà relevée et qui se dirigeait à nouveau vers nous, de nous agresser. Ils la prirent chacun par un bras et l'emmenèrent avec eux, la tenant fermement malgré ses débattements. Ils disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

Le silence se fit dans le hall. Je n'entendis que ma respiration saccadée et mon cœur qui envoyait des salves de pulsations jusque dans mes tempes. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi-même. Je reposai mon regard sur lui. Son magnifique visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Il tourna la tête vers moi et nos yeux se croisèrent. Les miens étaient encrés dans les siens. Ses prunelles avaient pris une teinte légèrement dorée par rapport au rouge sang qu'elles arboraient quelques mois plus tôt. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux des siens, ils m'hypnotisaient et j'étais indéniablement attirée par lui malgré la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister. Son corps dur et froid était collé contre le mien et son visage était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle frais tout près de ma bouche. Ses mains reposaient sur mes hanches et je pouvais sentir leur froideur à travers le tissu de mes vêtements. Il y avait une éternité que nous n'avions pas été aussi proches.

- _Bella… _Murmura-t-il en me fixant intensément.

Soudain, je sentis des coups taper contre la paroi de mon ventre qui était collé à celui Edward. Il avait dû les sentir également. Je détachai mes yeux de ceux d'Edward pour les poser sur mon ventre. Mes mains vinrent caresser la partie arrondie de mon corps en guise d'apaisement. Il suivit mon regard et découvrit mon corps arrondi par plus de huit mois de grossesse. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant ce que signifiait mon état. Il releva la tête et me regarda les yeux emplis de culpabilité.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 – Mise à l'épreuve**

_POV Edward_

_Huit mois plus tôt_

Notre périple, sur le paquebot qui nous menait en Angleterre, dura dix jours. Dix jours, enfermés dans la cale crasseuse d'un bateau afin d'éviter tout contact avec les humains. Dix jours passés sans se nourrir. J'étais complètement assoiffé malgré que nous nous soyons gorgés de sang animal avant notre départ. Jasper souffrait moins de ce manque et maîtrisait sa soif à la perfection. Il ne semblait pas torturé comme je l'étais. Plus les jours passaient à bord de ce bateau, plus les heures paraissaient durer des années. Ma soif grandissait sans cesse, ma gorge me brûlait. Dans cet état, je ne ressemblais plus du tout à un humain, je n'avais plus rien d'humain et ne ressentais plus aucune humanité. Seule ma soif de sang comptait et mon envie de la soulager par n'importe quel moyen. Combien de fois Jasper avait-il dû me retenir pour m'empêcher de monter sur le pont et de m'abreuver du sang d'un pauvre moussaillon ? Il se servait de son corps comme lien pour me figer sur place. Bien qu'étant un nouveau-né, j'étais plus fort que lui, je m'efforçais à ne pas opposer de résistance. C'était tout ce que ma conscience pouvait faire à ce moment. J'étais devenu dangereux pour les humains, il fallait que je sorte au plus vite de cet enfer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je ne m'échappe de la poigne de Jasper. Malgré son don, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ma soif, elle faisait partie intégrante de moi et envahissait tous mes sens.

Nous fîmes enfin escale sur le sol britannique, la nuit, ce qui facilita notre fuite. Nous nous éloignâmes très rapidement vers les bois les plus proches pour nous sustenter. J'étais à l'affût de n'importe quel être vivant qui saurait apaiser le feu qui brûlait dans ma gorge. Mes sens repérèrent l'odeur d'un élan à quelques kilomètres de là. Je ne mis que quelques secondes pour l'approcher, l'attraper et donner le coup de grâce. Le sang de cet animal qui coulait sur les parois de ma gorge était comme un baume que l'on appliquait sur une blessure, l'apaisement fut immédiat même si j'étais loin d'être rassasié. Je continuai ma traque sur deux autres élans et j'eus la chance de trouver deux pumas qui étaient pour moi beaucoup plus savoureux que de simples élans.

Une fois repu, je redevins enfin moi-même au plus grand soulagement de Jasper qui put enfin m'octroyer un peu plus de liberté.

Nous pouvions, à présent, nous concentrer enfin sur le but de notre mission en Europe. Nous nous rendîmes à Londres, au quartier général de l'armée britannique munis de faux papiers d'identité. Nous nous appelions désormais Edward Cullen et Jasper Hale, puisqu'aux yeux du monde Edward Masen et Jasper Withlock étaient morts. Pour ce dernier, il l'était depuis de nombreuses décennies et pour moi, seulement depuis quelques semaines.

Nous nous présentâmes en uniforme de l'armée américaine, tenue que nous avions empruntée chez moi avant notre départ. Le général de l'armée britannique fut très heureux d'accueillir deux jeunes américains volontaires, prêts à mourir pour leur Patrie. Il fallait dire qu'il nous en faudrait beaucoup pour arriver à nous tuer.

Dans le bureau du général, je tachai de ne pas respirer et de me tenir le plus à l'écart possible de ce premier humain que je côtoyais d'aussi près. Jasper s'occupa du général, lui expliquant le but de notre présence ici. Après quelques échanges, nous fûmes vite intégrés au régiment. Nous devions rejoindre nos compagnons d'armes Américains sur le terrain en France dès le lendemain. Nous devions être parachutés par avion tout près de Verdun, là où la bataille faisait rage.

Comme prévu, le lendemain nous montâmes à bord d'un avion qui nous parachuta à proximité des champs de bataille aux alentours de Verdun. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement les commandants pour attendre les ordres. Nous n'étions pas encore au cœur de l'affrontement mais déjà l'odeur du sang envahissait tous mes sens, elle était partout. Le venin arrivait en abondance dans ma bouche et je devais faire un effort incommensurable, allant au-delà de mes capacités, pour ne pas me jeter sur le colonel qui nous expliquait nos missions à suivre.

Nous étions volontaires pour partir en éclaireurs et trouver la position exacte de l'ennemi. C'était un prétexte bien évidement pour nous retrouver seuls. Je ne pouvais pas me mélanger avec le reste de nos camarades, j'étais bien trop dangereux pour eux. Cette mission en solitaire avec Jasper était tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Nous partîmes à travers les bois, nous faufilant lestement entre les arbres. Nous arrivâmes bientôt aux abords d'un petit village occupé par les Allemands. Tout semblait calme pour le moment. Nous approchâmes doucement des maisons lorsque nous entendîmes les pleurs d'un enfant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui et la scène que je découvris à ce moment me choqua et m'horrifia. Un petit garçon se trouvait debout dos au mur d'une maison, les mains sur la tête et ses yeux bandés. Face à lui se trouvait un homme, un soldat Allemand à en juger par son uniforme. Il tenait le garçon en joug.

La colère s'empara immédiatement de tout mon être. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et me jetai sur le soldat, le faisant glisser au sol sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. Je le maintins solidement plaqué à terre en faisant pression avec mon corps alors qu'il se débattait et criait à l'aide. Je lui arrachai brutalement les boutons de son uniforme qui enserraient son cou et me jetai sur sa carotide pour lui arracher un morceau de sa gorge. Son cou se mit à saigner abondement et le venin emplit l'intérieur de ma bouche et se mit à dégouliner sur le bord de mes lèvres. Je m'apprêtai à y enfoncer mes dents lorsque Jasper intervint en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- _Edward, n'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes ici_. Me rappela-t-il.

Cette simple phrase me stoppa net et je vis l'image de Bella apparaître devant moi, me suppliant d'arrêter. J'avais tué cet homme et je n'en éprouvais aucun remord. Il s'apprêtait à fusiller de sang froid un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, et pour cela il avait eu ce qu'il méritait : la mort. Quant à son sang, je n'avais pas le droit d'y goûter, cela faisait partie de ma mise à l'épreuve de ne plus boire de sang humain et de ne plus en ressentir la nécessité.

Je me redressai alors et lâchai ce corps sans vie.

- _Tu as raison, merci Jasper_. Lui accordai-je.

- _Lui,_ dit-il, en indiquant d'un coup de tête le cadavre qui reposait au sol,_ il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait._

J'esquissai un léger sourire.

- _On continue ?_ Lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. Nous libérâmes le petit garçon et lui intimâmes d'aller se cacher. Nous avions décidé de libérer tout le village à nous seuls. Nous nous occupâmes d'abord des sentinelles qui faisaient des rondes dans chaque coin de rues. Nous nous déplacions tellement vite qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de nous voir approcher. Nous ne les exécutions pas, nous nous contentions de les blesser, de les ligoter et de les enfermer dans une maison du village où ils seraient trouvés plus tard par les alliés.

Le fait que ces soldats soient blessés et ainsi, de sentir l'odeur de leur sang, était une torture insupportable. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me contenir et quelques fois ma résistance m'abandonnait mais Jasper intervenait et m'empêchait de franchir la limite. Il m'éloignait rapidement et m'emmenait chasser pour assouvir ma soif. Mais nous devions nous contenter de maigres butins car avec la guerre qui faisait rage, les animaux avaient tous fuient. Nous nous rabattions sur des lapins et autres rongeurs, j'avais beaucoup de mal à étancher ma soif car il me fallait beaucoup plus de sang mais je devais m'en contenter et continuer ma mise à l'épreuve si je voulais toucher à mon but ultime : retourner auprès de Bella et pouvoir la toucher de nouveau.

Une fois le village libéré du joug ennemi, nous rendîmes des comptes à notre Colonel en omettant que le village était hors de danger, précisant simplement l'emplacement de l'armée Allemande. Il nous envoya sur une autre mission du même genre dans un autre village, où nous procédâmes de la même façon, blessant toujours nos victimes sauf si celles-ci osaient commettre des actes de barbaries sous nos yeux, nous jouions alors le rôle de juge et de bourreau.

Au bout de quelques semaines à côtoyer le sang frais à chaque instant sans répit, j'avais appris à mieux maîtriser ma soif et je me sentais prêt à passer à l'étape suivante : nous rendre sur le champ de bataille proprement dit et combattre dans les tranchées aux côtés de nos compatriotes.

Nous rejoignîmes les troupes de l'US Army commandées par le général John J. Pershing qui, dès le vingt-six septembre, lança l'attaque contre l'armée Allemande. Cette fois-ci, le combat était sur le terrain, à découvert, munit d'une simple mitraillette. Nous nous élancions aux côtés de nos frères d'armes humains, nous servant des mêmes armes qu'eux, sans utiliser nos dons et nos capacités surhumaines pour tuer l'ennemi, nous ne nous en servions que pour sauver le plus de camarades possible. Mais à nous deux, nous ne pouvions protéger les milliers de soldats qui courraient vers une mort quasi-certaine. Et après seulement quelques jours de bataille, le sol fut très vite recouvert de sang, aussi bien celui de nos ennemis que celui des alliés. Je ne bloquais plus ma respiration et laissais ainsi l'odeur de ce sang versé pour leur patrie pénétrer tous mes sens.

Malgré les nombreuses pertes humaines que notre unité subit, nous gagnâmes la bataille. Ce ne fut pas la seule que nous remportâmes. Depuis cette première défaite des Allemands, ils n'en gagnèrent plus aucune et durent battre en retraite à chaque nouvelle offensive des Alliés. Pour ma part, à chaque offensive, je devenais de plus en plus immunisé contre l'odeur alléchante du sang humain, n'éprouvant plus cette soif perpétuelle et me contentant du sang des maigres animaux que nous trouvions. Seule cette brûlure dans ma gorge perdurait toujours.

Ce fut notre mode de vie jusqu'à ce que l'armistice fut enfin signé le onze novembre. A cette date, tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup, plus de bataille, plus de mort et plus de sang. Bien que je m'y sois habitué, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir respirer à pleins poumons. La guerre étant terminée, nous n'avions plus rien à faire en Europe et nous décidâmes de retourner chez nous aux Etats-Unis.

Malgré ces quelques mois passés quotidiennement à proximité du sang humain, je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Je ne savais pas si je serai vraiment capable de me maîtriser en toute circonstance. Est-ce qu'une fois que je serai retourné à une vie « normale » sans respirer quotidiennement de sang frais, et que je serai à nouveau exposé à du sang humain, aurai-je la capacité de me maîtriser aussi bien que j'étais capable de le faire actuellement ?

Je décidai donc de passer quelques mois supplémentaires à l'écart de ma famille, laissant Jasper rejoindre Alice à qui il manquait énormément. Je m'installai à Seattle, dans un petit appartement non meublé, de toute façon je n'avais pas besoin de meubles, je passai mes jours et mes nuits dehors, déambulant dans les rues et côtoyant le plus de monde possible.

Un soir où il faisait sombre et froid, j'entendis au loin les cris d'une femme appelant à l'aide. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que mon statut de vampire me le permettait, enchaînant les ruelles qui se faisaient de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de ces cris. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me retrouver tout près d'elle et je découvris alors quatre hommes en train de maintenir de force une jeune femme à terre et de lui déchirer ses vêtements alors qu'elle criait et les suppliait d'arrêter. La colère envahit brusquement tous mes sens et le monstre en moi se réveilla et se déchaîna. Je fonçai sur eux sans réfléchir. Je les empoignai deux par deux pour les faire voler dans les airs et atterrir violement sur les pavés. Je me jetai sur l'un d'entre eux en poussant des grognements de rage que l'on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'inclinai sa tête sur le côté afin d'avoir une vue imprenable sur sa carotide, le venin arrivait en abondance dans ma bouche. Je desserrai mes mâchoires et m'approchai du cou de ma victime quand je perçus les battements de cœur effrénés de cet homme que mes bras emprisonnaient. Il avait peur, même plus, il était terrifié et je m'apprêtai à lui donner le coup de grâce. Mais qui étais-je pour avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur une personne ? Je n'étais plus en Europe, ce n'était plus la guerre. Je n'étais pas un bourreau, ce n'était pas à moi de le juger. Mon rôle était de protéger cette jeune femme, pas de tuer des humains. Les muscles de mes bras se détendirent et mon étreinte autour de son corps se desserra. Je le relâchai et le laissai s'enfuir pour rejoindre ses compagnons qui prirent tous leurs jambes à leur cou.

Je les regardai s'éloigner avant de me retourner vers la jeune femme qui était assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et à moitié dénudée. Elle tremblait. Je m'approchai d'elle et retirai mon manteau pour le passer sur ses épaules.

- _Tenez, cela va vous réchauffer_. Je la vis frissonner lorsque je déposai le vêtement sur elle. Mon manteau devait être plus froid que la température extérieure.

- _Merci_. Murmura-t-elle la tête baissée.

- _Est-ce que vous allez bien, vous ont-ils fait du mal ? _M'enquis-je_._

- _Non, vous êtes arrivé à temps, merci_. Me dit-elle cette fois-ci en me regardant.

Je remarquai de la gratitude mélangée à de la crainte dans son regard. Avait-elle peur de moi ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Je devais la ramener en sécurité chez elle et m'éloigner d'elle au plus vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se pose trop de questions à mon sujet. Je l'aidai à se relever et la raccompagnai jusque chez elle, elle habitait à quelques pâtés de maisons. Puis je retournai dans ma solitude, arpentant les rues sans but précis.

Cet incident me permit de comprendre que je n'étais pas encore prêt à retourner auprès de Bella, j'étais trop dangereux pour elle, peut-être le serai-je toujours. J'étais trop impulsif et colérique. Je l'avais toujours été en tant qu'humain mais à présent en tant qu'être immortel, ce trait de caractère prenait une toute autre envergure. La moindre erreur ou le moindre emportement de ma part pourrait lui être fatal. Je décidai donc qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour moi de rentrer à Forks, il fallait que j'apprenne à dominer mes émotions.

Je passai le mois suivant à canaliser mes émotions et m'infligeai une mise à l'épreuve intensive en côtoyant les quartiers de Seattle les moins sûrs et les plus violents où l'injustice régnait. Je m'efforçais de contenir ma colère tout en apportant mon aide du mieux que je pouvais. Je voulais arriver à une maîtrise totale de moi-même. Ce fut ma seule occupation au cours de ce mois mise à part la chasse.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je déambulai comme chaque soir dans les ruelles sombres de Seattle quand me parvint de très loin les cris étouffés d'une femme qui appelait à l'aide et je perçus aussi des voix d'hommes qui la sommaient de se taire. Elle devait être victime d'une agression. Je me mis aussitôt à courir, guidé par ces voix. Quand j'arrivai enfin pour la secourir, il était malheureusement trop tard. Je ne trouvai devant moi que le corps dénudé d'une magnifique jeune femme blonde recouverte de sang. Ses agresseurs en avaient terminé avec elle et avaient pris la fuite, l'abandonnant dans son agonie. Je retins ma respiration par sécurité, pour ne pas être tenté par l'odeur du sang qui recouvrait tout son corps. Je m'approchai un peu plus, m'accroupis à ses côtés et perçus de légers battements de cœur. Elle était encore vivante mais dans un tel état qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Son visage était tuméfié, rougi par les coups et coupé à divers endroits. Ses vêtements étaient complètement déchirés et ils recouvraient de ci de là quelques parties de son corps meurtri, ne dissimulant rien de sa féminité. Je ne pus que constater que ces hommes avaient abusé d'elle sans aucun scrupule. Ils l'avaient battue, violée et torturée sans état d'âmes. Je regardai de plus près ses blessures, elle avait beaucoup de fractures et d'entailles. Je pus deviner en écoutant sa respiration que ses poumons étaient touchés, voire même perforés. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle.

Je l'entendis gémir faiblement. Elle devait sûrement reprendre légèrement conscience car je pus pénétrer ses pensées qui n'étaient que néant jusqu'à cet instant. Elle revivait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle perçut des voix d'hommes qui ricanaient. Elle reconnut aussitôt son fiancé Royce, qui la héla. Elle s'approcha de lui et de ses amis, et découvrit alors qu'ils étaient tous, complètement ivres. Ce fut à ce moment que tout bascula. Royce, fier de sa fiancée Rosalie, l'exposa devant ses amis, n'hésitant pas à la déshabiller pour montrer sa beauté, attisant par la même occasion l'excitation et l'appétit sexuel de tous ces hommes qui ne retinrent pas leurs instincts les plus primitifs dans un tel état d'ébriété. Ils se jetèrent tous sur elle, la malmenant, la brutalisant et la violant. Ils la maltraitèrent jusqu'à la croire morte et l'abandonnèrent sans un remord.

Je repassai les images des visages de ces agresseurs dans ma tête et je me figeai soudain. Je pris conscience de toute l'horreur de ce qui s'était passé et surtout, je pris conscience que j'en étais le responsable. Ces quatre hommes, je les reconnaissais, ils n'en étaient pas à leur première agression. J'en avais été le témoin, il y avait plus d'un mois dans une ruelle sombre comme celle-ci, où j'étais intervenu de justesse pour secourir une pauvre jeune femme de l'agression. J'avais été à deux doigts de tuer l'un d'entre eux, maintenant je connaissais son prénom, Royce. Le monstre en moi avait voulu faire justice lui-même et en finir avec lui mais ma conscience avait été plus forte cette nuit-là. Je leur avais laissé la vie sauve, les laissant partir et leur laissant une chance de devenir meilleur. Mais j'avais fait une grave erreur, cela ne leur avait pas servi de leçon, ils avaient même excellé dans leur dessein allant jusqu'au meurtre.

« Meurtre ». Ce dernier mot sonna comme un glas dans ma tête. Elle allait mourir par ma faute. J'étais directement responsable de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Ma clémence envers ces hommes avait été une grave erreur, j'aurais dû les faire payer dès la première fois et me douter qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. A combien d'autres femmes s'en étaient-ils pris ? Je n'osais pas l'imaginer car cette pensée était insoutenable.

Un nouveau gémissement me sortit de mes réflexions, elle était en train d'agoniser et j'en étais responsable. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir sans rien faire, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la sauver. Et ce moyen, je n'en connaissais qu'un seul, c'était Carlisle.

Je retirai ma veste pour recouvrir le corps de Rosalie. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et filai à toute vitesse chez mon père. Jamais je n'avais été aussi rapide, mon instinct guidait mes jambes pour éviter les arbres que je ne voyais plus, ma vue étant brouillée par ma vitesse. J'arrivai enfin devant la maison et ne ralentis que devant le pas de la porte pour l'ouvrir brutalement, celle-ci percuta de plein fouet le mur et le fissura au passage.

- _Carlisle !_ Appelai-je aussitôt en arrivant dans le hall.

Celui-ci se retrouva, quelques secondes plus tard, devant moi suivi de Jasper, Alice et Esmé.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon fils ?_ Me demanda-t-il pensant que ce n'était pas le moment des salutations et qu'il valait mieux aller droit à l'essentiel.

- _Sauve-la, je t'en prie._ Le suppliai-je en regardant Rosalie inconsciente dans mes bras.

Son cœur s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes, il fallait faire vite.

- _Dépose-la sur le lit à l'étage_.

J'obtempérai de suite et suivis mon père dans la chambre qu'il me désigna. Je la déposai délicatement sur le lit et me reculai, laissant Carlisle s'approcher.

Il prit son pouls et jeta un œil à ses blessures. Puis il tourna la tête de gauche à droite en signe de renoncement.

- _Elle est condamnée, je ne peux pas la soigner_. M'annonça-t-il en se retournant et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Carlisle, sauve-la_. Insistai-je en le fixant à mon tour, déterminé.

- _Tu sais ce que signifie ta requête, Edward ?_ M'avertit-il.

- _Oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient_. Lui répondis-je sûr de moi à ce moment.

Tout ce qui importait pour moi à cet instant était qu'elle survive d'une manière ou d'un autre.

- _Tu tiens donc tant que cela à elle ?_

Je voyais déjà le cheminement de ses pensées et le stoppai.

- _Non, je ne la connais pas. _

- _Alors pourquoi souhaites-tu que je la transforme ?_

- _Parce que c'est de ma faute si elle se trouve dans cet état. _Lui avouai-je, coupable_._

Ses yeux allèrent de moi à Rosalie puis revinrent vers moi.

- _Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas pu faire cela_. Me répondit-il choqué.

- _Je ne l'ai pas agressée, Carlisle,_ le rassurai-je, _je suis seulement responsable de son agression_. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. _Ses agresseurs, je les avais déjà rencontrés quelques semaines plus tôt alors qu'ils s'en prenaient à une jeune femme. Je lui suis venu en aide tout en leur laissant la vie sauve à eux. Ce sont ces mêmes hommes qui ont agressé Rosalie._

- _Tu n'es pas responsable mon fils_. Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- _Bien sûr que si, j'étais à deux doigts de tuer l'un d'entre eux et si je l'avais fait, cette jeune femme ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort en ce moment._

- _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir_.

- _J'aurais dû me douter que ce genre d'hommes ne changerait jamais et ne renoncerait pas. Je t'en prie, fais-le, sauve-la, c'est ma seule façon de pouvoir me racheter auprès d'elle. La seule façon pour qu'elle puisse encore être, si je puis dire, vivante._

- _Je veux bien le faire Edward mais sache ce que tout cela implique. Il y aura encore un nouveau-né à surveiller. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance avec Alice et Esmé qui ont su se maîtriser rapidement mais je ne peux te promettre que ce sera la même chose pour elle. Les Quileutes vont encore nous mettre sur le dos la transformation de nouveaux loups dans leur tribu._

- _Je me fiche des loups, qu'ils restent dans leur réserve et qu'ils nous fichent la paix !_ M'emportai-je. _Carlisle, dépêche-toi son cœur ne bat presque plus_.

- _Très bien puisque c'est ta décision._ Finit-il par céder. _Sors d'ici_.

- _Merci Carlisle_.

Il hocha la tête et se pencha sur Rosalie, je le laissai seul et sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre le reste de ma famille au rez-de-chaussée. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tous entendu notre conversation.

- _Edward, je suis si heureuse de te retrouver !_ Me dit Alice en me sautant dessus. Apparemment, elle ne m'en voulait plus et n'était plus fâchée contre moi.

- _Moi aussi, Alice_. Lui souris-je en l'enlaçant, heureux de retrouver ma sœur après de longs mois d'absence.

- _Bienvenue au bercail, mon frère._ M'accueillit Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras pour une accolade virile.

Puis je me tournai vers Esmé.

- _Edward, ton père, j'en suis sûre, est ravi de ton retour, depuis le temps qu'il t'attendait et moi aussi je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin revenu parmi nous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rosalie, nous serons là pour l'aider et la guider dans ses débuts en tant qu'immortelle._

- _Merci Esmé_. Lui répondis-je en l'enlaçant, elle était si douce et prévenante, et si maternelle.

Je me contractai soudain. A mon arrivée, je l'avais sentie mais sans vraiment la remarquer mais à présent que j'étais un peu plus calme, je constatai qu'une odeur assez familière envahissait toute la maison. C'était une odeur qui me brûlait tant la gorge et pourtant qui m'avait tant manquée. Elle devait souvent passer ici pour rendre visite à ma famille. Je n'osai pas leur demander de ses nouvelles, je n'avais pas le droit après tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Quand je l'avais vue la dernière fois, elle semblait reprendre son destin en main avec la compagnie d'Emmett, et après ces longs mois en mon absence, elle devait être complètement passée à autre chose et m'avoir oublié. Je n'avais pas le droit de débarquer encore une fois dans sa vie pour tout chambouler à nouveau. De toute façon, je n'étais pas encore prêt à la revoir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt et j'étais encore trop dangereux pour elle. C'était très dur de la savoir si proche de moi sans pouvoir la voir. Mais je savais que si j'allais la voir, je ne repartirais plus.

Nous entendîmes des cris provenant de l'étage, Carlisle avait commencé le processus de transformation. C'était une torture de l'entendre souffrir en sachant que j'étais l'unique responsable de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avais-je fait le bon choix en demandant à Carlisle de la transformer ? Pourra-t-elle devenir comme nous, végétarienne ? Je ne la connaissais pas mais désormais, son destin était tracé tout comme le mien. L'attente de la fin du processus de transformation était insupportable, je ne pouvais pas rester ici, il fallait que je sorte.

- _Je vais faire un tour._ Les informai-je.

- _Tu reviens vite ?_ S'inquiéta Esmé.

- _Oui, je ne vais pas loin, je vais juste chasser_. La rassurai-je.

Je m'enfuis dans les bois de Forks ne cherchant pas à aller très loin, juste assez pour me retrouver seul et ne plus percevoir les pensées de personne. Lors de ma chasse, je dus me rabattre sur un élan, seule nourriture disponible dans le coin. Ayant chassé il y avait très peu de temps, je fus vite rassasié mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer de suite. Je décidai donc d'errer aux alentours et j'eus une soudaine envie de retourner dans cet endroit où je me sentais si bien lorsque j'étais humain. Je me mis à courir à grande vitesse en esquivant chaque arbre pour me rendre dans cette clairière non loin de la maison de mes parents, la mienne. Je m'assis sur un rocher tout près de la cascade et essayai de faire le vide en moi mais je fus bien trop vite rattrapé par mes pensées.

Je repensais à tous ces derniers événements qui s'étaient succédés les uns après les autres depuis plus d'un an. D'abord la mort de mon père, puis mon entrée dans l'armée des Etats-Unis. Ma rencontre avec Bella qui restera gravée à jamais dans mon cœur et tous nos moments passés ensemble, surtout dans cette clairière. Ma main se nicha automatiquement dans ma poche pour y trouver la bague de Bella. J'esquissai un léger sourire en repensant au jour où je l'avais enfilée à son doigt mais verrai-je un jour cette bague à nouveau accrochée à son annulaire ? Mes pensées errèrent de nouveau et je revis ma mère qui tombait malade et s'en allait pour toujours. Elle me manquait énormément et je souffrais beaucoup de son absence. Puis je me vis attraper à mon tour cette grippe qui avait changé ma vie puisque mon corps en était mort et que j'étais devenu un monstre, monstre que je m'efforçais de contrôler du mieux que je pouvais. Je revécus mon réveil qui fut des plus chaotiques en m'en prenant à la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, ma décision de la quitter pour la protéger, mon séjour en Europe pour apprendre à me maîtriser et enfin, ma responsabilité envers le tragique destin de Rosalie.

Au moment où je pensai à elle, je réalisai que je devais me trouver à ses côtés pour l'aider dans cette nouvelle vie qui commençait pour elle et qui ne serait forcément pas ce à quoi elle avait pu espérer et attendre de la vie. Je me décidai enfin à prendre le chemin du retour et rentrai à la maison.

Jasper et Alice étaient partis de leur côté et je trouvai Carlisle et Esmé dans la chambre de Rosalie en train de la veiller.

- _Comment va-t-elle ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Elle souffre beaucoup comme nous l'avons tous faits lors de notre transformation. Elle en a pour trois jours ainsi._ M'informa-t-il.

- _Je vais rester à ses côtés durant cette épreuve. Elle a besoin d'une présence auprès d'elle. Ce fut mon cas en tout cas. Même si je souffrais beaucoup, j'entendais les gens parler autour de moi, et notamment Bella qui me permit de supporter un peu mieux la douleur._

A son évocation, je vis Carlisle et Esmé se regarder puis faire comme si de rien n'était. Je sondai leurs pensées mais je dus stopper aussitôt car ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose, se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Cela me surprit de leur part car ils savaient très bien que je lisais leurs pensées. Mais alors, pourquoi m'imposaient-ils ces images ? Ils devaient me cacher quelque chose et quelque chose à propos de Bella. A ce moment, des milliers de questions m'envahir. Allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle encore en vie ? Avait-elle trouvé un autre homme dans sa vie. Que devenait-elle ?

- _Bella va bien ?_ Finis-je par demander, mon angoisse étant la plus forte.

- _Oui, elle va bien, Edward._ Me rassura Carlisle.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce suivie par Esmé.

- _Nous allons chasser, je te laisse la surveiller. De toute façon, elle ne devrait pas se réveiller en notre absence. A toute à l'heure_.

Je passai les jours suivants à veiller Rosalie, l'écoutant délirer sur son agression. Je lui parlais en sachant que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle m'entendait. Je lui expliquais ce qui c'était passé, que j'en étais responsable et que la seule solution pour me racheter était de lui offrir cette vie dans l'éternité. Je la rassurais en lui disant que tout irait bien.

Après trois longs jours de souffrance, son cœur battit pour la dernière fois. Nous étions tous les cinq dans la pièce pour l'accompagner dans cette première épreuve. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et se redressa soudainement en se collant au mur, l'air effrayé.

- _Bonjour Rosalie, n'ayez pas peur, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, je suis médecin et je suis ici pour vous aider et vous guider ainsi que le reste de ma famille._ La rassura-t-il en nous montrant tous de la main.

Elle nous détailla un par un. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, elle esquissa un léger sourire et se mit à parler.

- _Edward ?_ Dit-elle en me reconnaissant.

- _Oui, c'est moi, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, nous sommes tous là pour te protéger et t'aider. _Lui dis-je de ma voix la plus calme et la plus posée possible.

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'elle accourut vers moi en me plaquant contre le mur pour se coller à moi. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Je posai alors mes bras délicatement autour d'elle et nous restâmes de longues heures ainsi sans bouger. Ma famille nous laissa seuls tous les deux. Tous pensaient que nous avions besoin d'intimité, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Alice sans que j'en connaisse vraiment la raison car elle aussi me cachait ses pensées en me montrant des images assez gênantes de sa relation avec Jasper. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous pour me faire cela ?

Je murmurai des mots de réconfort à l'intention de Rosalie tout en lui expliquant ce qu'elle était devenue, ce que cela impliquait, ce qu'elle devait faire et les règles qu'elle devait appliquer et respecter. Je l'emmenai à sa première chasse accompagné de Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé, Alice s'étant absentée pour la journée comme tous les jours de la semaine. Sans creuser ses pensées qui étaient toujours les mêmes, j'arrivais à deviner où, ou plutôt avec qui elle passait tout son temps. J'aurais reconnu entre mille cette odeur qui était imprégnée sur les vêtements d'Alice. Mais je gardai mes interrogations pour moi, ne préférant pas savoir, ne voulant pas que l'on me parle d'elle car j'aurais probablement craqué et foncé chez elle pour la retrouver et la serrer dans mes bras. J'aurais enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux pour inspirer son odeur si délectable…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je chassais en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper, cette dernière eu une vision qu'elle ne me dissimula pas. Je pus voir à travers ses pensées que Rosalie s'apprêtait à retourner à Seattle pour se venger de ce que Royce et ses amis lui avaient fait. Nous retournâmes précipitamment à la maison mais il était trop tard, Rosalie était déjà partie discrètement sans que Carlisle et Esmé ne s'en rendent compte.

Nous filâmes rapidement à Seattle où nous la trouvâmes aisément grâce aux visions d'Alice mais nous arrivions trop tard. Elle venait d'exécuter son ex-fiancé en lui brisant la nuque sous ses yeux remplis d'effroi de l'avoir revue vivante. Elle l'avait gardé pour la fin, ayant rendu à trépas les autres hommes qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Mais ce qui me surprit, c'était qu'elle n'avait fait verser aucune goutte de leur sang et s'était contenté de leur briser la nuque. Ce qui était un exploit pour un nouveau-né à proximité d'humain.

Elle était debout figée les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie de son ex-fiancé. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

- _Rosalie, c'est terminé à présent, rentrons_. Lui dis-je calmement.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et me laissa la guider sur le chemin du retour en compagnie d'Alice et Esmé pendant que Carlisle et Jasper s'occupaient d'enterrer les corps de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient jamais découverts.

Une fois rentré à la maison, je lui posai une question qui m'interloquait.

- _Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas goûter à leur sang ?_

- _Ces hommes me répugnaient tellement que je ne voulais pas avoir une seule goutte de leur sang en moi, je ne voulais pas être contaminée par leur cruauté. _Me répondit-elle avec un regard meurtrier à la simple évocation de ses agresseurs.

- _Je comprends_.

Cette épreuve avait permis d'apaiser un peu la détresse qu'elle ressentait d'être devenue un monstre comme nous tous et elle retrouva un peu de quiétude. Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas durer car j'allais bientôt repartir. C'était trop risqué de m'attarder ici, je pouvais à tout moment croiser Bella. Plus je restais et plus le risque était grand.

Une semaine après la transformation de Rosalie, je réunis ma famille.

- _Je m'en vais,_ annonçai-je simplement.

Ils furent tous surpris et écarquillèrent les yeux en me fixant.

- _Comment ? Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester avec nous ? _S'étonna mon père.

- _Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour vivre ici et côtoyer « tous » les humains de cette ville_, sous-entendis-je.

- _Tu vas nous manquer, mon fils, j'espère que tu reviendras vite_.

- _Oui je l'espère aussi_. A vrai dire je n'en avais aucune idée.

- _Tu vas regretter de t'en aller encore une fois,_ me jeta Alice. Je sondai ses pensées mais c'était toujours les mêmes images qu'elle me laissait entrevoir. Et elle me tira la langue. « Tu ne sauras rien, tu n'as qu'à rester ! »

- _Alice,_ la réprimanda Jasper comme si lui aussi savait de quoi elle parlait. _Reviens-nous vite quand tu seras prêt,_ me dit-il en me faisait un clin d'œil. « Tu vas me manquer aussi. »

- _J'aurais aimé que tu restes plus longtemps mais sache que quelque soit ta décision, je te soutiendrai._

- _Merci Esmé_.

Ils me comprirent tous à l'exception de Rosalie qui se précipita dans mes bras en martelant mon torse.

- _Pourquoi tu t'en vas, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, je n'ai plus que toi à présent, tu es ma seule famille ? _Me reprocha-t-elle.

Je vis ma famille s'éclipser discrètement pour me laisser lui expliquer les raisons de mon départ.

- _Tu as une nouvelle famille maintenant avec les Cullen._ Commençai-je.

- _Ce n'est pas pareil, ils sont tous en couple, Carlisle a Esmé, Jasper a Alice, et moi, je t'avais toi_. Me dit-elle en relevant la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux et me faire comprendre le message qu'elle me passait.

Les choses se compliquaient, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle s'accroche à moi ou bien qu'elle ait des sentiments à mon égard car jamais ils ne pourront être réciproques. Bien que je sois seul, mon cœur mort appartenait à une seule femme, mon unique amour et mon unique raison d'être, Bella. Elle avait dû mal interpréter l'attention que je lui portais.

- _Rosalie, je crois que tu te méprends sur mes sentiments…_

- _Non, pour moi, ils sont clair, tu m'as sauvée et transformée dans l'unique but que je reste à tes côtés pour l'éternité. Alors ne t'en vas pas, reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas, ne me quitte pas, jamais. Je ne veux pas encore souffrir._ M'implora-t-elle.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et se pressa contre moi. J'enlaçai mes bras autour de son corps si mince et si gracieux. Je ne me voyais pas l'éconduire en cet instant où elle semblait si vulnérable malgré que cela ne change en rien ma décision. Je partirai dès le lendemain quand son attention sera focalisée ailleurs et je m'éclipserai en douce.

Je me rendis compte au bout d'un moment que l'infime parfum de Bella qui envahissait chaque pièce de la maison avait légèrement changé et qu'il s'était accentué. Je perçus et reconnus pleinement son odeur avant de lever les yeux vers le hall et de la trouver juste devant la porte d'entrée les yeux braqués sur nous. Je lus un grand chagrin dans ses yeux en nous regardant Rosalie et moi enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Nous venions juste de nous retrouver et je la faisais déjà souffrir. Je ne pus prendre le temps de la contempler davantage car j'entendis les pensées de Rose dont l'odeur alléchante du sang de Bella lui fit perdre toute maîtrise d'elle-même.

- _Non !_ Criai-je en lisant les attentions de Rosalie envers Bella.

Elle se libéra de mes bras et se dirigea vers elle à grande vitesse. Je réagis aussitôt et fonçai pour la rattraper, je l'empoignai par le bras et tirai fort pour la ramener en arrière, la projetant contre le mur du fond dans lequel elle vint s'écraser. Ce dernier ne résista pas et fissura, faisant tomber des pavés de plâtre par terre. Je ne me préoccupai plus de Rose, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête, protéger Bella et la mettre à l'abri. Je parcourus la distance qui me séparait d'elle à une vitesse inhumaine. Je la pris dans mes bras aussi délicatement que ma vitesse me le permit et l'éloignai rapidement vers le côté opposé de la maison. Elle s'accrocha à moi, ses mains chaudes s'agrippant à mon cou.

- _Carlisle ! Jasper !_ Criai-je à nouveau.

Je la collai contre le mur et me plaquai contre elle, faisant de mon corps un rempart indestructible contre toute nouvelle agression. Je regardai derrière moi, guettant une nouvelle attaque de Rose mais Carlisle et Jasper arrivèrent rapidement pour la retenir, même si elle s'était déjà relevée et qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers nous. Ils la prirent chacun par un bras et l'emmenèrent de force avec eux, la tenant fermement malgré ses débattements. Ils disparurent très rapidement en nous laissant seuls tous les deux.

Le silence se fit dans le hall. La respiration de Bella était saccadée et son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait dû avoir peur. Je tournai la tête vers elle croisant son regard et je pénétrai dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Je sentis à travers nos vêtements la chaleur de son corps envahir le mien qui était collé à elle. Mon visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche qui me tenta énormément. Je pris conscience que mes mains étaient posées sur ses hanches, cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas touchée ainsi et je sentis un désir fou monter en moi.

- _Bella… _Murmurai-je en la fixant intensément, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par de petits tapotements qui tambourinaient contre mon ventre. Le regard de Bella changea, j'eus l'impression qu'elle se sentit gênée. Elle baissa les yeux et je fis de même pour suivre son regard. Je fus stupéfait par ce que je découvris. Ses mains caressaient son ventre qui était très arrondi par de longs mois de grossesse. Je relevai à nouveau la tête vers elle et la regardai. Qu'avais-je fait en l'abandonnant il y a plus de huit mois ?

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 - Retrouvailles**

_POV Bella_

- _Je t'en prie, non, pas ce regard. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable ou bien que je t'inspire de la pitié._ Lui dis-je blessée de sa réaction.

- _Bella, je…_Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car nous entendîmes un brouhaha provenant de l'entrée.

-_ Hey, mais que s'est-t-il passé ici ?_

Emmett venait de faire son apparition et déposa son chargement sur le sol du hall d'entrée. Il regarda tout autour de lui, s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le mur défoncé à l'autre bout de la pièce et il posa enfin son regard sur nous. Ses yeux s'assombrirent aussitôt.

- _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'être aussi proche de Bella, tu es dangereux pour elle, Edward._

Edward se détacha de suite et retira ses mains de mon corps. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il exerçait une pression sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il desserre son étreinte. Mais mes jambes ne me portèrent plus et je vis le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

Deux mains puissantes et glacées me retinrent et m'empêchèrent de tomber. Je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner qui me portait secours. Je le reconnus rien que par son odeur qui m'avait tellement manquée. Edward me souleva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ce moment durerait et s'il se reproduirait un jour alors j'accrochai mes mains autour de son cou et déposai ma tête sur son épaule puis je fermai les yeux. J'étais si bien dans ses bras que cela me fît mal. J'avais mal car ce n'était qu'un instant volé. Etre à nouveau contre lui réveilla tous mes souvenirs heureux passés avec lui. Il me porta pour m'amener dans le salon. Le trajet fut trop court à mon goût bien qu'il eût avancé à vitesse humaine. Il me posa délicatement sur le divan et s'éloigna de moi. Je ressentis aussitôt comme un vide et un énorme manque. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, plus jamais.

Il se tourna enfin vers Emmett qui nous avait suivi et le regarda.

- _Tu as probablement raison Emmett, mais sache que je me maîtrise en ce moment et qu'en aucun cas je ne voudrais la blesser_. Lui répondit-il enfin.

- _Je n'en doute pas et malgré que je ne t'aie croisé qu'une seule fois, tu m'inspires confiance_.

- _Je te retourne le compliment et te remercie d'avoir veillé sur Bella._ Dit-il en me regardant.

Comment savait-il cela ? Il avait probablement sondé les pensées des uns et des autres. Emmett esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête en acceptant ses remerciements.

- _Bella ma chérie ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !_ M'accueillit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras. _Mais que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce le bébé ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

- _Je…je ne sais pas…_Répondis-je en regardant timidement Edward qui me fixait.

J'aurais tant voulu savoir à cet instant ce qu'il pensait. Qu'avait-il ressenti en me revoyant et en découvrant qu'il allait être père. Pourquoi était-il revenu et qui était cette femme vampire dans ses bras, était-ce Tanya ? Avait-il finalement succombé à ses avances.

- _J'ai amené Bella ici pour que Carlisle l'examine car il s'est passé quelque chose dans son ventre tout à l'heure._ Expliqua Emmett.

- _Je suis ici, tout le monde sort maintenant._ Ordonna Carlisle en entrant dans le salon.

- _Où est Rosalie ?_ Lui demanda aussitôt Edward.

« Rosalie » ? Alors ce n'était pas Tanya. Mais combien de femmes avait-il côtoyé pendant son absence ? Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il était libre lorsqu'il était parti puisqu'il s'était désengagé vis-à-vis de moi.

- _Elle est partie chasser avec Jasper et Alice. Elle avait trop attendu entre deux chasses, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas pu se maîtriser tout à l'heure_.

- _A moins que ce qui se soit passé à Seattle ne fut qu'une exception_. Répondit Edward.

- _Nous verrons, je dois examiner Bella, alors sortez tous_.

Je vis Esmé et Emmett se diriger vers la porte mais Edward ne bougea pas.

- _Edward, c'est valable pour toi aussi_. Lui intima Carlisle.

- _Je souhaite rester, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Bella_.

- _Tu lui parleras plus tard. Ton départ n'est prévu que pour demain, cela te laissera assez de temps pour lui parler, il me semble_.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant, il comptait donc repartir dès le lendemain. Mais pourquoi était-il revenu alors ? Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il baissa immédiatement les yeux, il me fuyait.

- _Très bien, je serai juste à côté. _Accepta-t-il finalement.

Il se retira et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- _Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?_ S'enquit Carlisle.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question préférant poser les miennes.

- _Pourquoi Edward est-il revenu ? Et pourquoi doit-il repartir ?_

- _Bella, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te dire cela. Il vaut mieux que tu en parles avec lui._

- _Est-il avec cette fille Rosalie ? Et je croyais que pendant une décennie, il ne pourrait approcher aucun humain sans être dangereux pour eux. Il s'est approché de moi et il ne s'est rien passé. M'aurait-il menti en me disant qu'il ne pouvait rester à mes côtés car il ne pouvait se maîtriser ?_

- _Bella, je t'en prie. Effectivement, Edward a fait d'énormes progrès et il peut approcher les humains sans danger pour eux mais pour le reste, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu t'entretiennes directement avec lui car je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, n'est-ce pas ?_ Me conseilla-t-il en regardant mon ventre.

J'acquiesçai, après tout il avait sûrement raison.

- _Alors Bella, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé dans ton ventre. Tu as eu des contractions ?_

_- …Aucune idée, je ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'en avoir. _Lui répondis-je ignorante.

_- Je pense que tu le sauras quand tu en auras. Si ce n'étaient pas des contractions, qu'as-tu ressenti alors ?_

_- Je crois que le bébé s'est retourné._ Lui dis-je enfin, hésitante.

Son regard devint sérieux, il se concentra et posa ses mains sur mon ventre, appuyant dessus pour deviner la position du bébé.

_- Tu as raison Bella, il s'est bien retourné et est très bien positionné à présent. Cela facilitera énormément ton accouchement !_ Me rassura-t-il, heureux et soulagé.

_- Merci Carlisle._

_- De rien, Bella._

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir il se retourna.

- _Veux-tu que je fasse entrer Edward ?_

Mon cœur s'emballa soudain et j'inspirai à fond. Tout se mélangea dans ma tête. Une part de moi-même voulait le voir et une autre part appréhendait notre entretien et ce qui allait en découler. J'opinai cependant à la proposition de Carlisle et il quitta la pièce.

J'étais assise sur le divan, mes mains étaient devenues toutes moites et étaient crispées sur ma jupe. Les pulsations de mon cœur envoyaient des salves de battements jusque dans mes tempes. J'étais nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir quand il allait entrer. Je désirais tellement pourtant qu'il soit à mes côtés, qu'il s'approche, qu'il me touche, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse…

Une ombre s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte. Je levai les yeux, il était là, ses yeux braqués sur moi, le regard indéchiffrable. Il était toujours aussi magnifique mais beaucoup plus ténébreux et donc plus intimidant que dans mes souvenirs. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et mon bébé n'arrêtait pas de bouger à l'intérieur de moi, ressentait-il mon anxiété ?

- _Je peux entrer ?_ Me demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours.

- _Bien sûr_. Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui comme si elle pouvait empêcher des vampires d'écouter notre conversation.

- _Carlisle et Esmé sont à l'étage avec Emmett. Ils installent son nouveau matériel médical._

_- Oh, bien_. « Bien », c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à lui répondre !

Il s'approcha lentement, j'entendis le bruit léger de chacun de ses pas sur le parquet ciré du salon. Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée juste en face de moi et posa son bras sur le rebord en s'y appuyant. Tout était calme dans la pièce, je n'entendais que ma respiration et mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Il devait l'entendre lui aussi. Ce silence gênant allait me rendre folle. Il fallait que je me décide à parler.

- _Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?_ Se décida-t-il enfin à me demander, en me devançant.

-_ Je…Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais enceinte lorsque tu m'as quittée. Mais tu as dû l'apprendre à ton retour en lisant dans les pensées de Carlisle ou de tout autre membre de ta famille._

- _Non, je n'ai rien lu car ils brouillaient leurs pensées_. Répondit-il gêné.

- _Oh. Ils peuvent faire cela ?_ Lui dis-je étonnée. Ainsi donc il venait vraiment d'apprendre que je portais son enfant.

- _Bella_. Je relevai la tête et le regardai. L'entendre prononcer à nouveau mon prénom me replongea des mois en arrière lorsque j'étais heureuse avec lui. Tout mon corps se mit à vibrer sous son doux ténor. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens remplis de culpabilité. Je détestais lire ses remords au travers de son regard coupable. _Bella, je…_

- _Arrête cela tout de suite Edward. Je suis la seule responsable de mon état et en assume toutes les conséquences. Je ne te demande rien, tu es libre, je ne t'imposerai rien_. Répliquai-je sèchement.

Je ne voulais pas me servir de notre bébé pour le retenir et le ramener vers moi. Pourtant mon vœu le plus cher était qu'il me revienne. Mais je voulais être honnête envers lui et ne pas lui faire de coups bas. S'il existait un moyen de le retrouver, je voulais que ce soit parce que j'avais de nouveau gagné son cœur et non pas par obligation ou par devoir. Je préfèrerais être seule plutôt que de savoir qu'il resterait avec moi seulement pour assumer ses responsabilités.

- _Je suis tout autant responsable que toi. _C'était exactement tout ce que je ne voulais pas entendre de sa bouche.

- _Non, je suis la seule à blâmer. Quoi que ce ne soit pas un blâme pour moi mais un don de Dieu. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de m'aimer ce jour-là._ Mon teint devint écarlate en une fraction de seconde à l'évocation de la seule fois où nous nous étions donné l'un à l'autre.

- _C'est moi qui ai accepté._ Répondit-il un sourire en coin.

- _Edward, nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais que veux-tu ? Pourquoi souhaites-tu me parler ?_

- _Tout est différent à présent que tu portes notre enfant. J'ai un devoir envers cet enfant et envers toi._

- _Un devoir ? Un devoir !_ Répétai-je, la colère envahissant soudainement tout mon être. _Je ne te demande rien Edward. Quand tu es parti, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne reviendrais pas et que tu ne me voulais plus dans ta vie. A présent, j'ai appris à vivre sans toi, tu peux retourner à tes occupations sans avoir à te préoccuper de nous ! _Lui répondis-je hors de moi_._

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée Bella._

_- Blessée. _Repris-je en ricanant, amer_. J'ai énormément souffert de ton départ et je me suis même demandé comment j'arriverai à vivre sans toi. Durant des semaines, je n'étais plus vraiment moi, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et depuis ce jour, je ne vis que pour cet enfant qui grandit en moi et l'espoir qu'il me donne. Bien que j'espérais ton retour, je m'étais préparée au fait que tu ne reviennes pas, que je ne te reverrais plus jamais et que tu ne connaîtrais jamais ton enfant. Mais maintenant tu es là en face de moi, l'espace de quelques heures. Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tu repars demain ? Pourquoi faire cette apparition pour t'éclipser de nouveau ?_

_- Je…je pensais que l'on ne se serait pas croisés ou bien que j'aurais pu disparaître dès que j'aurais senti ta présence pour ne pas que tu me vois._ Se justifia-t-il.

- _Seulement, tu étais trop occupé avec cette fille pour prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de toi. C'est pour cela que je vous ai surpris !_

- _Bella, tu te méprends sur elle et sur ce qu'elle représente_.

- _Après tout, tu n'as aucune explication à me devoir, tu étais libre lorsque tu m'as quitté puisque tu avais rompu notre engagement. Tu as le droit d'aller où bon te semble et de rencontrer qui tu veux_. Finis-je par avouer à contrecœur, je ne pouvais lui reprocher d'avoir rencontré d'autres femmes alors qu'il avait repris sa liberté puisqu'il était incapable de pouvoir m'approcher sans vouloir goûter à mon sang.

- _Bella…_

- _Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti et prétendu que tu ne pouvais m'approcher avant des décennies alors que tout à l'heure, lorsque cette « Rosalie » a voulu m'agresser, tu étais tout près de moi et il ne s'est rien passé. Tu te maîtrisais parfaitement comme les autres membres de la famille Cullen._

- _Bella, je ne t'ai pas menti_.

- _Je…comment ?_

- _Je ne t'ai pas menti, en tout cas pas sur ce point. Je suis parti en Europe pour apprendre à contrôler ma soif de sang humain. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir rester à l'écart des humains pendant de longues années. Alors avec Jasper, nous sommes allés au cœur de la guerre, là où le sang humain coulait à flot pour pouvoir apprendre à dominer mes pulsions de façon brutale et radicale. Une fois la guerre terminée, je suis revenu et …_

Nous fûmes interrompus par une discussion assez échauffée juste derrière la porte. Je reconnus la voix d'Emmett.

« Non, non, tu ne peux pas entrer ! »

« Ote-toi de mon chemin, il faut que je le vois ! »

Il y eu un énorme choc et la porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas. Une tornade blonde se jeta sur Edward et l'enlaça.

- _J'avais peur que tu sois parti mais tu m'as attendue. J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé de partir avec toi. On ne se quittera plus._ Lui déblatéra Rosalie en s'accrochant à lui comme une sangsue.

- _Rosalie_. Lui répondit-il en la repoussant et en me regardant.

Elle suivit son regard et posa les yeux sur moi.

- _Elle est encore ici cette humaine !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en va !_ Répondis-je hors de moi en me levant et en fonçant droit vers la porte où Jasper fit son apparition, sans doute pour s'assurer que j'étais encore en vie après l'entrée fracassante de cette folle.

- _Bella !_ M'appela Edward.

- _Non, tout a été dit, il me semble. Adieu._ Lui lançai-je dans un sanglot refoulé, je traçai mon chemin, Jasper recula pour me laisser passer la porte et je fuis aussi vite que ma condition me le permit.

- _Laisse-la s'en aller_. Entendis-je cette fille lui demander sans doute en le retenant.

Que pouvais-je faire face à cette magnifique blonde aux allures de déesse. Tout était joué et perdu d'avance. J'avançai d'un pas décidé vers le hall d'entrée quand je vis Emmett au sol entouré de Carlisle, Esmé et Alice.

- _Emmett !_ Criai-je en accourant vers lui.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je n'ai rien._ Me répondit-il en se redressant_. Cette fille a une force incroyable !_ Me dit-il, pas encore remis de sa surprise.

- _C'est elle qui t'a fait cela ?_ Lui demandai-je effrayée, il aurait pu être blessé très gravement, voire même être tué. Décidément cette fille ne me plaisait pas. Je la détestais.

- _Oui, je lui barrais le passage pour ne pas qu'elle entre mais elle m'a fait voler dans les airs et m'écraser contre le mur avec un seul doigt et sans aucun effort. C'est incroyable ! _Dit-il quasi-émerveillé.

- _C'est normal, c'est un vampire aussi._ Lui dis-je.

- _Oui, mais c'était impressionnant ! C'est la première fois que je me prends une correction par une fille ! Blonde de surcroît !_

- _Emmett, je voudrais rentrer_. L'informai-je.

- _Déjà ! Bella, on n'a pas eu le temps de se parler_. Intervint Alice.

- _Je sais Alice mais je me sens lasse, il faut que je me repose_. Mentis-je, apparemment personne n'avait entendu notre conversation avec Edward.

Ils avaient dû tous nous laisser un moment d'intimité puis se préoccuper d'Emmett.

- _Je te ramène de suite Bella_. S'activa Emmett tout en se relevant. Il m'ouvrit et me tint la porte d'entrée pour me laisser sortir.

Je saluai rapidement les Cullen et montai en voiture aux côtés d'Emmett.

Sur le trajet qui me ramena à la maison, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce que je venais d'assister et je revoyais cette fille dans ses bras et se jeter à son cou. Elle était belle et je devais bien l'avouer, ils étaient bien assortis avec leur beauté quasi-divine. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à elle. Il m'avait remplacée et complètement oubliée. C'était pour cela qu'il se sentait si coupable en voyant mon état.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue que j'essuyai aussitôt mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'Emmett ne s'en rende compte.

- _Cela ne s'est pas bien passé avec lui._ Me dit-il plus comme une constatation qu'une question.

- _Non._ Répondis-je seulement, ma gorge nouée par une boule qui éclata en un énorme sanglot.

Il passa son bras protecteur autour de moi et m'attira à lui pour me réconforter, son autre bras maintenant le volant. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison, il me porta et gravit les marches du perron. La porte s'ouvrit sur Trudy qui avait dû entendre le moteur.

- _Bonjour Mademoiselle Bella, bonjour Mr Emmett, quelque chose ne va pas?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Bonjour Trudy_. Lui répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

- _Elle est juste un peu fatiguée_. Lui dit-il en prenant la direction des escaliers.

- _Et toi tu en fais trop, je peux marcher !_ Lui reprochai-je.

- _Hors de question, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer plus qu'il n'est nécessaire_.

- _Emmett, je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste enceinte._

Il ne m'écouta pas, comme à son habitude. Il grimpa les marches deux à deux et pénétra dans ma chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit et me couvrit puis il se redressa.

- _Est-ce que tu souhaites que je reste ici cette nuit ?_ Proposa-t-il.

_- Non c'est gentil, ça va aller, tu peux rentrer chez toi._

_- Très bien alors à demain._

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, je lui souris mais dès qu'il quitta la pièce, j'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller et fondis en sanglots. C'était trop dur de le revoir, de le savoir si proche et pourtant inaccessible, de le voir enlacer Rosalie juste sous mes yeux. Cela faisait trop mal. J'aurais souhaité qu'il ne revienne pas car ce retour était comme une dague enfoncée en plein cœur qui saignait déjà beaucoup.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer et le fis pendant des heures. J'étais inconsolable. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais plus aucun espoir de le retrouver. Je n'étais plus rien pour lui. A part peut-être la femme qui portait son enfant. Je l'avais perdu définitivement et irrémédiablement.

Un courant d'air effleura ma joue et me fit frissonner. J'entrouvris les yeux et le découvris juste devant moi assis sur le bord du lit. Il me regardait, ses yeux toujours indéchiffrables. J'essayai de me calmer et de contenir mes sanglots pour arriver à lui parler.

_- Edward ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?_ Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir. Je pensais qu'il préparait son départ ou était déjà parti.

- _Ne pleurs pas, Bella, je déteste te savoir triste et malheureuse_. Me répondit-il en avançant sa main. Son doigt alla essuyer une larme qui coulait sur ma joue. Je frissonnai à nouveau au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. _Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation de tout à l'heure_. Continua-t-il.

- _Je crois que tout a été dit. Tu as trouvé une autre femme dans ta vie. Il faut juste que je..._

- _Non, je ne crois pas que tout ait été dit. Et tout d'abord, mettons les choses au clair, je ne suis pas avec Rosalie, ni avec aucune autre fille, et je n'ai rencontré aucune fille depuis notre séparation._

Malgré ma peine, cette révélation apaisa soudainement mon cœur meurtri. Il était toujours libre et attaché à personne. Il n'avait cherché de réconfort auprès d'aucune autre femme. Pas même cette Rosalie.

- _Alors pourquoi se comporte-t-elle comme si elle était ta fiancée ? _Demandai-je tout de même.

- _Je viens de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Elle se faisait des illusions sur mes sentiments à son égard car elle pensait que j'avais demandé à Carlisle de la transformer pour la garder près de moi et en faire ma concubine. _M'expliqua-t-il.

_- Elle semblait très accrochée à toi. _Remarquai-je_._

_- Elle ne me connaît pas, je l'ai trouvée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, elle venait de se faire agresser et allait mourir si je ne faisais rien._

_- Oh, je ne savais pas. _Mais son explication ne me satisfaisait toujours pas._ Tu vas me prendre pour quelqu'un de sans cœur mais pourquoi l'as-tu sauvée si tu ne la connaissais pas ? Il y a de nombreuses femmes qui se font agresser tous les jours, alors pourquoi elle ? _Pourquoi avait-il voulu la sauver elle si elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux ?

Je n'osai le regarder après avoir posé ma question. Il attendit un petit moment avant de me répondre.

_- Les hommes qui l'ont agressée s'en sont pris à elle parce que je les avais laissés filer lors d'une précédente agression. Je suis en quelque sorte responsable de ce qui est arrivé à cette fille. Je l'ai donc amenée à Carlisle pour qu'il la transforme. Mais je l'ai fait d'abord pour moi, pour soulager ma conscience. _M'avoua-t-il, peu fier de lui.

- _Et maintenant que Carlisle a fait ce que tu lui as demandé, tu repars, n'est-ce pas ?_

Rien que le fait d'évoquer son départ me torturait le cœur, le corps et l'esprit.

- _C'était ce que j'avais prévu, je ne suis pas encore certain d'avoir une totale domination sur ma soif et sur mon impulsivité en toute circonstance_.

- _Tu l'as, regarde-toi, nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre depuis ton réveil. Alors tu vois, tu te contrôles parfaitement_. Lui fis-je remarquer.

- _Ce n'est qu'une illusion._ _C'est très dur, Bella, d'être à tes côtés. Ton sang m'attire beaucoup et bien plus que n'importe quel autre sang humain. Je ne sais pourquoi mais il me tente énormément. Je dois faire beaucoup d'effort pour me contenir. Je suis encore très dangereux pour toi._

- _Je sais que tu peux te maîtriser, tu arrives toujours à faire ce que tu t'obstines à vouloir accomplir, ton périple en Europe a porté ses fruits._

_- Bella, _son regard devint plus profond et plus intense comme s'il allait m'annoncer quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, avide de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire ou à m'annoncer_. C'est pour toi que je suis parti en Europe._ Me dit-il enfin.

Ses derniers mots mirent beaucoup de temps à faire leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau pour en comprendre leur signification.

- _Comment ? Pou…Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? _Je n'osai pas comprendre.

_- Je crois que c'est le moment de tout te dire._

Je me redressai sur mon lit pour m'asseoir et m'adosser contre les oreillers.

- _Je t'écoute._

Il prit une longue inspiration, il se rapprocha de moi et encra ses yeux dans les miens.

- _Je t'ai menti_. Me dit-il de son doux ténor.

Je restai figée, attendant qu'il m'en dise plus. Il m'avait menti ? Quand ? A quel sujet ?

- _Je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de te protéger de moi. Même si mon cœur et mon corps étaient morts, les sentiments que j'avais pour toi étaient restés intacts._

- _Je…je ne comprends pas._ Mon cerveau refusait de faire des déductions trop hâtives.

- _A cette époque, j'ai préféré te mentir sur mes sentiments car nous n'avions aucun avenir ensemble. Je ne pouvais m'approcher à moins de dix mètres de toi sans perdre la raison et me jeter sur toi pour te vider de ton sang. Alors pour faciliter les choses et pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose, j'ai préféré te faire croire que je n'étais plus le même, que je ne ressentais rien, te faire croire que je ne t'aimais plus_.

- _Tu…tu m'as menti sur tes sentiments…_Répétai-je tout haut comme pour moi-même, abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre.

- _J'ai préféré ne te laisser aucun espoir entre nous car à cette époque, je n'en avais aucun moi-même. Tu n'aurais pas survécu une journée en restant à mes côtés. M'éloigner de toi était ma façon de te protéger. Tu étais ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie. Tu étais ma priorité et passais bien avant ma propre personne. J'aurais tout donné pour te protéger alors je suis parti. _M'avoua-t-il, son regard pénétrant le mien.

J'étais complètement stupéfaite. J'avais tellement prié et espéré à cette époque pour qu'il m'ait menti que j'avais du mal à réaliser que mes prières avaient été exaucées. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ces révélations signifiaient pour moi, pour notre avenir et celui de notre enfant. « Notre enfant ». Je devins sceptique à cette pensée. Je pris un air sévère et je le fixai droit dans les yeux pour essayer d'y lire la vérité.

- _Edward, si tu me dis tout cela parce que je suis enceinte et que tu te sens responsable, tu peux t'en aller de suite. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me mentes une seconde fois_.

Il plaça sa main froide sur ma joue et glissa, avec son doigt, une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. C'était un geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était humain et que nous étions ensemble. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer un peu plus cette caresse.

- _Bella, je ne te dis pas cela parce que je me sens responsable. Tout ce que je te dis ce soir est la vérité, je suis sincère envers toi. Je voulais revenir vers toi, j'ai consacré tout mon temps dans l'unique but de pouvoir t'approcher de nouveau car être loin de toi était une vraie torture que je vivais au quotidien. Je me suis lancé dans ce périple en Europe pour toi. Je t'aime Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé et t'aimerai jusqu'à la mort. _Me déclara-t-il le visage empli de souffrance et de remord.

- _Tu…tu m'aimes_. Réalisai-je. Les larmes se formèrent aux bords de mes yeux et se mirent à couler. Comment était-ce possible ?

_- Je sais que je t'ai fait énormément de mal lorsque je suis parti et que je t'ai dit beaucoup de choses qui t'ont blessée mais je te promets qu'à compter de ce jour, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour obtenir ton pardon. _Son pouce caressa ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes._ A présent que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne peux plus repartir. Je ne peux plus m'éloigner de toi désormais. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps, tu es l'antidote à ma peine et l'oxygène qui me ramène à la vie. Bien sûr je comprendrai si de ton côté tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi et que tu es passée à autre chose. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à toi et si tu juges préférable que je me tienne éloigné de toi alors je partirai._

Je réagis aussitôt à ses derniers mots.

- _Non ! Ne t'en vas pas. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer ton retour, Edward. Et…je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même si c'était douloureux. Mais je t'en prie, ne t'éloigne pas, plus jamais, cela fait trop mal. _Le retins-je une boule s'étant formée dans ma gorge.

Il posa son autre main sur ma joue pour encadrer mon visage.

_- Mon amour, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Pardonne-moi. _Il souffrait tant de m'avoir blessée, je le voyais sur son visage torturé.

- _Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. J'ai tellement peur de fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et qu'en les rouvrant, tu ne sois plus là._

Il colla son front contre le mien.

- _Je ne partirai pas, Bella, je te le promets._ Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- _Je voudrais bien te croire mais j'ai peur d'espérer de nouveau et de souffrir encore une fois car cette fois-ci, je ne m'en remettrai jamais._ Je ne m'étais jamais remise de la précédente.

- _Je sais que ce sera difficile pour que tu me croies de nouveau mais je ferai tout pour regagner ta confiance. _Me promit-il.

Il encra ses yeux dans les miens pour me prouver toute la sincérité de ce qu'il me disait et malgré mon scepticisme, je le crus et me mis à espérer. Je relevai mon bras pour poser ma main sur sa joue. Je reçus comme une légère décharge à son contact. Sa peau était dure et glacée mais pourtant très douce. A mon toucher, il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il se concentrait sur ma caresse et essayait de contenir l'appel de mon sang. Ma main glissa extrêmement doucement sur son visage, dessinant chacun de ses traits pour aller se nicher dans ses cheveux, ce qui me rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques infimes centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentis son souffle frais sur mes lèvres. Je le regardai, admirant chaque parcelle de son visage dessiné à la perfection.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers étaient emplis d'une lueur que je n'avais pas vue depuis ce jour dans la clairière lorsque j'étais devenu sienne. Ses paupières étaient à demi closes, emplies de désir. Dieu que j'avais envie de goûter ses lèvres mais je ne voulais pas brûler les étapes et tout gâcher. Je savais qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour se contenir. Je devais le laisser s'accoutumer à moi et à mon odeur qui le tentait plus que de raison. Ses mains qui encerclaient toujours mon visage, exercèrent une légère pression pour me rapprocher de lui. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour en me laissant guider aveuglément. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent très légèrement mais je fus aussitôt parcourue par des milliers de frissons qui traversèrent tout mon corps. Sa bouche froide alla rencontrer la mienne de nouveau et se pressa un peu plus fort contre elle avec une infinie douceur. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine entre ses mains si puissantes. Ses lèvres butinèrent les miennes avec précaution et je répondis avidement à son baiser en essayant de me contrôler et de ne pas me jeter sur lui. Ma main gauche alla rejoindre mon autre main dans sa chevelure. Mon corps, ou plutôt mon ventre, alla se coller contre le sien. Je le serrai et le pressai toujours un peu plus contre moi. Notre baiser devint plus puissant à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. C'était un chaste baiser par rapport aux baisers que nous avions échangés lorsqu'il était encore humain mais je m'en contentai car tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'il était revenu et que je me trouvais là où je rêvais d'être depuis de longs mois : tout contre lui.

J'avais enfin retrouvé l'amour de ma vie. Moi qui avais cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours, qui avais cru que son âme s'était égarée et qui l'avais cru mort, je redécouvrais l'homme que j'avais aimé quelques mois plus tôt. Je reconnaissais ses baisers, ses caresses, sa façon de me toucher et de me susurrer à l'oreille des mots d'amour. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler mais cette fois-ci, contrairement aux nombreuses fois où j'avais pleuré, c'était des larmes de bonheur.

- _Je t'aime,_ murmurai-je entre deux baisers.

- _Je t'aime, tu es ma vie._

Il reprit mes lèvres à nouveau dans une infinie douceur et une infinie tendresse. Je répondis toujours aussi avidement à ses baisers sans vouloir m'arrêter, espérant que ce moment durerait toute l'éternité.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 – Plus jamais loin de toi**

J'entendis un léger grognement qui provenait de sa gorge. Il mit fin à notre baiser et se détacha légèrement de moi. Il ouvrit les yeux, me regarda et inspira profondément. Il fronça les sourcils de douleur.

-_ Edward, si être trop près de moi te fait souffrir, alors éloigne-toi_. Proposai-je à regret mais je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir.

- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Il faut juste que je reprenne le contrôle et que j'oublie la douleur. _Il inspira de nouveau.

Il avait l'air de se détendre. Il me fixa, me sourit et rapprocha son visage du mien. Je franchis les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos deux bouches pour goûter ses lèvres qui étaient devenues tièdes suite à notre baiser. Il répondit immédiatement à mon appel et m'encercla dans ses bras pour me serrer fort contre lui. Tout mon corps frissonna sous la fraîcheur de ses mains mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité qu'il les retire car cette froideur se transforma en tison brûlant au contact de ma peau et éveilla tous mes sens. Je me collai toujours plus contre lui, j'avais besoin de le sentir et de le toucher pour apaiser mes doutes quant à la réalité de sa présence à mes côtés. Je voulais me fondre en lui pour ne plus jamais être séparée de lui.

Il me serra fort mais je voulais qu'il le fasse encore plus sauf qu'un petit être à l'intérieur de moi s'y opposa et donna des coups pour demander plus de place.

_- Oh, il y en a un qui n'est pas content d'être à l'étroit_. Remarquai-je en m'écartant à regret d'Edward.

- _Oui, je l'ai senti également._ Sourit-il.

Il se recula pour se pencher sur mon ventre. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur mon corps arrondi et il y colla son oreille. Il sourit de nouveau.

- _Il se sent mieux maintenant_. Me dit-il.

- _Tu…tu arrives à lire ses pensées ?_ Constatai-je stupéfaite.

- _On va dire que je perçois plutôt ses sentiments car les pensées d'un bébé sont très confuses._ M'expliqua-t-il.

- _Tu ne peux donc pas connaître le sexe du bébé ? _Demandai-je.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- _Non, je ne peux pas le voir._

- _Tant mieux !_ Soufflai-je.

- _Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

- _Parce qu'Alice me harcèle tous les jours depuis mon premier mois de grossesse pour me le dire, elle a vu le sexe du bébé dans une de ses visions et elle est extrêmement frustrée de ne pouvoir me le confier._

- _Cela ne me surprend pas venant de sa part, alors il faudra que je l'évite si je ne veux pas qu'elle me le montre à travers ses pensées_. Ironisa-t-il.

Je souris à mon tour en pensant à Alice mais aussi en le voyant sourire, je retrouvais un peu plus à chaque instant que l'on passait ensemble, l'homme que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais toujours, et pour cela je l'aimais encore plus.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

- _Comment m'as-tu trouvée et comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici et pas chez mes parents ? _M'enquis-je.

- _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

- _Bien sûr._

-_ Eh bien, je t'ai tout simplement flairée._

- _Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avais plutôt pensé à la télépathie auprès de ta famille_.

- _Non, si je peux l'éviter, je préfère ne pas m'inviter dans leurs pensées. Je t'ai trouvée très facilement, tu as un parfum très particulier pour moi que je reconnaîtrais entre mille_. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. _Mais dis-moi Bella ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu habites ici maintenant ? Loin de moi l'idée de te mettre dehors, au contraire, je suis ravi que tu sois ici. Je me demande toutefois ce qui a bien pu encore se passer en mon absence pour en être arrivé là ?_

Je baissai les yeux, gênée par cette question car je me doutais qu'il allait se sentir responsable. Il posa un doigt sous mon menton pour m'inciter à le regarder.

- _Hey Bella, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais._ Il me dévisagea et sembla réfléchir puis il comprit. _Bien sûr, ce sont tes parents ou plutôt ton père. Ils n'ont pas apprécié l'annonce de ta grossesse, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête pour confirmer ses théories.

- _Il doit me détester à présent._

- _Il ne peut pas détester quelqu'un qui est mort. _Répliquai-je sans réfléchir.

- _Oui, tu as probablement raison, mais dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu leur as dit pour le bébé._

- _Eh bien, ma mère était plutôt peinée pour moi car mon enfant naîtrait sans père et Charlie a préféré fuir dans un premier temps, mais le lendemain, le jour de mon anniversaire, il m'a annoncé qu'il m'envoyait dans un couvent où je mettrais au monde mon enfant. Je devrais me séparer de lui, ensuite, pour reprendre ma vie et me marier. J'étais complètement anéantie lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé cela._

- _Comment a-t-il pu vouloir t'infliger cela ?_ Grogna-t-il de colère en refermant le poing.

- _En prenant du recul, à présent, je comprends un peu mieux sa réaction, il espérait une vie meilleure pour moi sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce que je désirais le plus au monde…_ J'encrai mes yeux dans les siens. _Je désirais plus que tout garder cet enfant, unique présent que je pouvais recevoir de toi et bien sûr je te voulais toi aussi mais je n'avais plus d'espoir à ce moment-là._

- _Cela me rend fou de savoir ce que tu as subi par ma faute_ _!_ Ragea-t-il.

- _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

- _J'aurais dû._

- _Ne te torture pas Edward, je n'y suis pas allée, en fin de compte, dans ce couvent_. Le rassurai-je.

- _Comment as-tu fait pour y échapper ?_

- _Oh moi, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Carlisle qui est intervenu auprès de Charlie avec le soutien de Jacob. Il l'a convaincu de me cacher chez toi, plutôt que dans un couvent, entourée de sœurs qui m'ignoreraient._

_- Bien sûr, Carlisle, un homme sage que ton père apprécie et écoute énormément. C'est évident qu'il ne t'aurait pas laissée entrer dans ce couvent._

- _Oui et Alice non plus, elle prévoyait de m'enlever au cas où ton père n'aurait pas réussi à convaincre le mien. _Rajoutai-je avec le sourire.

- _Je la reconnais bien là. Elle est, si on peut dire, tellement pleine de vie._

- _Oui, c'est vrai, des fois elle m'épuise ! _Me plaignis-je.

- _C'est étonnant que Jasper et elle se soient trouvés, il est si calme et elle, si pétillante, ils sont si différents_.

- _C'est vrai qu'ils sont différents mais ils se complètent l'un l'autre_.

- _Oui, tu as raison_. Sourit-il.

Le bébé se mit à bouger dans mon ventre et Edward avait toujours ses mains posées dessus. Son visage était détendu à présent et presque émerveillé en voyant ce petit être à l'intérieur déformer les parois de mon corps.

- _Es-tu heureux de devenir papa ?_ Me risquai-je à lui demander. Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet ensemble depuis notre rencontre et j'appréhendais un peu sa réponse.

- _A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas encore songé mais après tout, en y réfléchissant, cela aurait été dans l'ordre des choses après notre mariage_. _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais pu devenir père, surtout pas après être devenu ce que je suis. Alors, ce petit être qui se trouve dans ce petit nid douillet, est un don du ciel. Je m'efforcerai de le protéger et de lui donner toute l'affection que je pourrai sans qu'il y ait le moindre risque pour lui ou pour toi, _dit-il en posant sa main sur une petite bosse prenant la forme d'une petite main qui apparaissait sur mon ventre.

- _Oui_. Répondis-je simplement en souriant en retour. J'aimais le voir ainsi, devenir proche de notre enfant même avant sa naissance. Pourtant je baissai les yeux car je venais d'avoir un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de notre mariage qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Comment pourrais-je me marier avec un homme qui était mort depuis huit mois ?

- _Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Tu as l'air si triste d'un seul coup_. S'inquiéta-t-il.

-_ Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je ne pourrai jamais paraître à tes côtés en public, à Forks, tu vas devoir continuellement te cacher pour ne pas être reconnu._

- _Je sais_. Me dit-il, son visage devenant grave à son tour. _Je suis désolé, Bella, de t'imposer cela. Es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir de moi dans ta vie ? Je te complique beaucoup trop l'existence._

- _Edward, tout ce que je sais, c'est que la vie sans toi, ce n'est pas une vie. C'est trop dur de te savoir loin de moi. Je te veux à mes côtés à chaque seconde de mon existence. Je suis prête à quitter Forks et à aller n'importe où, du moment que tu y seras aussi._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi car moi aussi j'ai souffert de ton absence. Tu m'as énormément manqué pendant ces longs mois. Je ne pensais qu'à toi et au jour où je pourrai à nouveau te voir et si pour cela je dois me cacher et bien soit, je me cacherai aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire_.

- _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. _Répondis-je.

Il glissa sa main derrière ma nuque pour l'enfouir dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner au passage, puis il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et prit mes lèvres avec une infinie douceur. Chaque baiser qu'il me donnait était soigneusement contrôlé. Chaque caresse n'était que tendresse. Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse dur et je reposai ma tête contre le creux de son épaule. Ses bras m'encerclèrent et me pressèrent contre lui.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras et j'étais heureuse. Mon cœur ne me faisait plus souffrir même si je savais qu'il y avait encore des questions restées sans réponses ou bien qu'il y avait des sujets que je n'avais pas encore abordé avec lui, notamment le venin qu'avait injecté Edward au bébé en me mordant lors de son réveil ou bien la promesse de Carlisle à Aro de me transformer après mon accouchement. J'appréhendais beaucoup sa réaction et je n'étais pas prête à lui en parler, pas ce soir en tout cas. Mais je devrais le faire rapidement car il risquait de le découvrir en lisant dans les pensées de Carlisle, d'Esmé ou d'Alice et probablement de Jasper aussi.

La fatigue commençait à avoir le dessus sur moi malgré que j'essayais de lutter pour ne pas m'endormir. Edward dut le remarquer car il se détacha de moi et se redressa.

- _Je vais te laisser te reposer, je reviendrai demain et…_

- _Non !_ Le retins-je en attrapant sa main. _Non, Edward, ne t'éloigne pas…reste…je t'en prie_.

- _Cela peut être risqué de rester toute la nuit à tes côtés. _Me prévint-il soucieux.

- _Alors reste au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme_. L'implorai-je.

Je savais que cela le faisait souffrir mais j'avais un tel besoin de lui que je n'étais pas prête à le laisser s'éloigner de nouveau. Nous nous toisâmes un moment tous les deux avant qu'il hoche la tête.

- _D'accord, je reste_. Céda-t-il. Il se plaça sur le rocking-chair juste à côté du lit.

De mon côté, je m'enfouis sous les couvertures car le froid avait envahi la chambre, le feu de la cheminée se mourrait. Une fois bien emmitouflée dans mon lit, je tournai la tête vers Edward, il me fixa intensément, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ Finis-je par lui demander.

- _La grossesse te va bien, tu es très belle. _Me complimenta-t-il.

_- Belle ? Je suis énorme et comme dit Emmett, je suis tellement ronde que je vais bientôt rouler !_

- _Non, tu es magnifique et beaucoup moins maigrichonne que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu._

-_ Maigrichonne ? La dernière fois que tu m'as vu ?_

_- C'était le jour où je suis parti en Europe, je suis passé avec Jasper voir comment tu allais, nous étions cachés dans les arbres juste à côté de la maison de tes parents._

- _C'était toi ce jour-là dans les bois ?_ Réalisai-je soudain.

- _Tu te doutais de quelque chose ? _S'étonna-t-il.

_- J'ai entendu un grognement qui m'a fait aussitôt penser à toi, pour moi il ressemblait étrangement à celui que tu avais poussé juste avant de te réveiller après ta transformation._

_- C'était bien moi qui grognait. _Me dit-il

- _Pourquoi ?_

Il sourit un peu gêné.

- _Alors, dis-moi ? _Insistai-je curieuse qu'il puisse hésiter à me le révéler.

_- Tu ne vois pas ?_

Je réfléchis un instant.

_- Non._

- _Hum…tu étais avec Emmett. _Commença-t-il.

- _Et alors ?_

- _J'étais jaloux_. Avoua-t-il enfin.

- _Jaloux d'Emmett ?_ Répétai-je surprise. _Il est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup et il compte beaucoup pour moi. Il a été très présent lorsque tu es parti et m'a beaucoup soutenu mais je le considère plus comme mon grand frère, rien de plus._

- _Je sais, je l'ai lu dans ses pensées. Il ressent la même chose pour toi. _Me confia-t-il_._

- _Alors pourquoi étais-tu jaloux ?_

Il mit du temps avant de répondre, plongé dans ses pensées.

- _J'étais jaloux qu'il soit aussi complice avec toi, qu'il puisse te parler et t'approcher. Qu'il puisse te toucher. Il pouvait faire tout ce que j'étais incapable de faire sans te blesser et pourtant c'était tout ce que je désirais : être à tes côtés, sentir ton parfum dans tes cheveux, caresser ta peau…_

- _Viens,_ lui dis-je, en tapotant sur le lit.

- _Tu vas avoir froid si je suis trop proche de toi._

- _Pas si je reste enveloppée dans les couvertures tout en étant dans tes bras. Je t'en prie, viens, moi aussi j'ai besoin de te sentir._

Il grimpa lestement sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je m'approchai et me collai contre lui posant ma tête sur son torse dur et froid tel du marbre. Il m'encercla de ses bras puissant et sa tête se reposa sur la mienne, enfouissant son visage dans ma chevelure et humant mon parfum.

Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et le sommeil eu raison de moi. Je m'endormis pour la première fois depuis longtemps heureuse et sereine sans aucune douleur dans la poitrine.

_POV Edward_

Le sommeil avait fini par la rattraper. Elle était blottie contre moi, sereine sans aucune crainte et sans aucune peur pour sa vie. Elle, pressée contre le corps mort d'un monstre, dormait paisiblement sans aucune inquiétude. Elle n'imaginait pas à ce moment à quel point la tentation était forte. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle me demandait en souhaitant que je reste à ses côtés, et ne se rendait pas compte du danger que cela représentait pour elle mais j'étais encore plus inconscient qu'elle en acceptant, ne pouvant rien lui refuser, pas après tout le mal que je lui avais fait en la quittant. Pourtant je prenais d'énormes risques en accédant à ses désirs. Mes yeux étaient braqués sur sa carotide et je percevais son pouls qui propulsait son sang le long de ses veines. Il m'appelait et chantait pour moi. Les battements de son cœur bourdonnaient dans mes oreilles comme un appel. De ma main, je caressai son cou et posai mon doigt là où les pulsations étaient les plus fortes. Le venin commença à affluer dans ma bouche et l'odeur alléchante de son sang envahie tous mes sens. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : croquer dans cette chair douce et tendre et aspirer ce liquide salvateur.

Je courbai la tête et approchai mes lèvres de sa carotide. J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à enfoncer mes crocs quand je sentis ses deux petits poings s'accrocher à moi pour me serrer plus fort.

- _Edward…_Entendis-je la voix de mon amour murmurer.

Je me figeai alors et me redressai. Je retirai délicatement ses bras qui encerclaient mon corps pour les reposer doucement sur le lit et je m'éloignai le plus loin possible d'elle. Je sautai par la fenêtre et fonçai jusqu'au bout du jardin. Ma gorge me brûlait, mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur mon cou comme si elles pouvaient apaiser ma douleur mais c'était un leurre, rien n'y fit. Le venin continuait d'affluer dans ma bouche. Je tombai à genoux sur l'herbe mouillée, la douleur était insoutenable à ce moment. Pourtant, j'avais chassé dans la journée. Alors pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi tout près de Bella. Je pensais pourtant que plus je passerais de temps avec elle et plus je m'habituerais à l'odeur de son sang mais il se produisait l'effet inverse. Depuis que nous avions échangé ce baiser, j'avais soif. J'avais réussi à me contrôler au départ mais plus les heures passaient à ses côtés et plus c'était difficile de rester insensible jusqu'à ce que le monstre reprenne le dessus sur moi. Je croyais m'en être débarrassé en Europe. Que pouvais-je faire pour le faire disparaître de nouveau. Partir ? Non, impossible, pas après la promesse que je venais de faire à Bella et je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Alors que faire pour rester près d'elle tout en la protégeant de moi ? Je ne voyais aucune solution.

Je décidai donc de retourner chasser pour apaiser ma soif. S'il fallait chasser plusieurs fois par jour pour me soulager alors je le ferai. Mon seul souhait était de ne plus blesser Bella que ce soit physiquement ou sentimentalement, et de la protéger, elle et notre bébé. Je ne pouvais pas faillir, je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur car cette fois-ci il était question de la vie de ma famille, c'était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Je ne pouvais pas le détruire. Il fallait que je me batte contre moi-même pour refouler mes instincts de prédateur.

Après ma chasse, je retournai dans le jardin admirant le clair de Lune et profitant du calme de la nuit pour m'apaiser, quand je perçus les cris de Bella. Elle m'appelait. Je me précipitai à son chevet, bondissant rapidement par la fenêtre. Je vis ses bras s'activer sur le lit, tâtant de ses mains le matelas, la place vide que j'occupai il y avait encore quelques heures. Mais elle dormait encore, elle devait rêver…

_POV Bella_

Le chant des oiseaux me sortit de mon sommeil, il faisait jour. Ma main parcourut toute la largeur du lit et ne trouva que le vide. J'ouvris les yeux et je cherchai Edward dans la chambre mais à sa place je trouvai ma mère assise sur le Rocking-chair berçant un bébé dans ses bras.

- _Maman ? Mais où est Edward ?_

- _Edward ? Mais il est mort, ma chérie. _M'annonça-t-elle un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- _Non !_ Cela n'allait pas recommencer !

- _Bella, regarde ton bébé_. Me dit-elle en me le montrant.

Je le regardai, il était aussi beau que son père et avait ses yeux.

- _Puis-je le prendre ?_ Demandai-je, voulant presser ce petit être dans mes bras.

- _Tu sais bien que non, nous devons le confier à une autre famille qui prendra soin de lui._

- _Maman, donne-le-moi !_ Me fâchai-je en tendant les bras.

Je vis alors le bébé ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient rouge sang puis il se tourna vers ma mère et se jeta sur son cou pour la mordre.

- _Non !_ Criai-je, paniquée de réaliser que mon bébé était un monstre.

Des mains pâles, presque translucides arrachèrent le bébé à ma mère. Je levai les yeux et découvris mon pire cauchemar.

- _A…Aro…_Soufflai-je sans voix.

- _Vous connaissez nos lois sur les enfants vampires, je n'ai pas le choix, il ne peut pas rester immortel si jeune_. Gronda-t-il.

- _Non !_ Dis-je en me levant rapidement pour me mettre à genoux devant le chef des Volturi. _Non, pitié ne le tuez pas. Je vous en prie !_

Il prit mon visage avec ses doigts qu'il enfonça dans ma chair et m'incita à me releva. De sa paume, il caressa ma joue, sa main était si froide qu'elle me glaçait le sang. Il s'approcha et son souffle froid me fit frissonner.

- _Hum, Bella…_Murmura-t-il en humant mon parfum.

-_ Bella...Bella…Bella ?_ M'appela une voix de velours, ce n'était plus Aro. _Bella, réveille-toi._

J'ouvris soudain les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec des yeux ambrés très inquiets sur ce beau visage pâle.

- _Edward ? Tu es là ? _Constatai-je l'esprit embrouillé_._

- _Oui, bien sûr que je suis là, je n'ai pas bougé._

Il était toujours allongé à côté de moi. Sa main caressait ma joue.

- _Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_. Soufflai-je rassurée.

- _Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée mais tu criais si fort et avais l'air terrorisé._

- _Oui, je l'étais._

- _Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_- Non, pas pour le moment. _Décrétai-je.

- _Si tu ressens le besoin de m'en parler plus tard, n'hésite pas._ Me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

- _Merci, mais pour le moment tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu sois là. _Lui dis-je en m'accrochant à lui.

- _Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part. _Me rassura-t-il.

- _Je sais_. Soit dit en passant je n'en étais pas certaine, j'avais toujours peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il n'était jamais revenu.

Nous restâmes un long moment l'un contre l'autre, moi emmitouflée dans mes couvertures et lui me berçant dans ses bras puissants. Mon statut d'humaine me ramena vite à la réalité. Mon ventre criait famine. Edward l'entendit et sourit.

- _Vas-y, vas te nourrir, je dois aller chasser de mon côté car si je dois rester toute la journée à tes côtés, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques même si j'y suis déjà allé...ce ma…il n'y a pas très longtemps. _Hésita-t-il.

J'étais un peu surprise de son hésitation, lui qui parlait toujours très correctement sans accrochage contrairement à moi qui bégayais à chaque phrase, mais cela me rassurait, lui aussi avait ses petits défauts et ça le rendait peut-être un peu moins inaccessible.

- _Tu reviens vite ?_ Demandai-je. L'angoisse montait déjà à l'idée qu'il allait s'éloigner de moi.

- _Oui, je vais revenir mon amour, n'aie crainte. Je ne serai pas long, je t'attendrai derrière la propriété au fond du jardin. A tout à l'heure._ Me dit-il en se levant puis en prenant mon visage dans ses mains pour y poser un chaste baiser qui fut trop court à mon goût.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, me jeta un dernier regard en me faisant un clin d'œil et il sauta. Je me levai aussitôt pour me pencher à la fenêtre mais il n'y avait plus personne en bas, il s'était déjà éclipsé. Même si je savais qu'il allait revenir, le trou dans ma poitrine se rouvrit, j'avais trop peur qu'il ne revienne pas pour quelque raison que ce soit qu'il pourrait trouver sur son chemin.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je me retournai rapidement en me redressant, ce qui me valut de me cogner la tête sur le haut de la fenêtre.

- _Aille !_ Grognai-je en massant ma tempe.

- _Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?_ S'enquit Trudy.

- _Oui, oui, Trudy, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien_. La rassurai-je en massant ma tête.

- _Vous êtes déjà levée ? _Constata-t-elle.

- _Hum, oui, une insomnie_. Mentis-je_. Je vais partir me promener dès ce matin et il se peut que je ne rentre pas de bonne heure donc inutile de vous inquiéter car je ne serais pas seule._

L'inconvénient d'avoir des personnes à son service m'empêchait d'aller à ma guise où bon me semblait sans avoir à les prévenir au préalable.

- _Dans ce cas, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare votre petit déjeuner immédiatement pendant que je ferai chauffer de l'eau pour votre bain_.

- _Ce n'est pas nécessaire_. Voulus-je l'arrêter.

- _C'est mon travail_, répondit-elle.

- _Oh oui, merci alors. _Décidément, je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner très rapidement et fis de même pour le bain.

Je m'apprêtai à la hâte et j'enfilai mon manteau. Je sortis enfin par la porte se trouvant à l'arrière de la bâtisse et j'arpentai les longues allées du jardin dans le but d'y retrouver ma raison de vivre. Mon ventre pesait tellement lourd par rapport au reste de mon corps que j'étais toute essoufflée en arrivant au fond du jardin.

Je repoussai une dernière branche et je découvris enfin mon bel Apollon appuyé négligemment contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il avait les mains dans les poches et s'était changé aussi. Il portait une chemise beige et un pantalon kaki retenu par des bretelles de même couleur. Ses manches étaient relevées aux trois quarts de ses avant-bras, il n'avait pas froid ainsi puisque sa peau était déjà glacée. Mon sourire monta jusqu'à mes oreilles en réalisant qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et qu'il était revenu, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

- _Edward…_Murmurai-je en m'approchant.

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi et il me rendit mon sourire. Il me prit dans ses bras quand je fus à sa portée et il posa ses mains sur mes hanches en les glissant à l'intérieur de mon manteau ouvert que je ne pouvais fermer à cause de la prédominance de mon ventre.

- _Tu m'as manquée,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en se collant à moi.

- _Toi aussi,_ répondis-je en me perdant dans l'ambre de ses yeux.

Je relevai la tête et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Elles étaient presque tièdes, son corps s'était réchauffé en s'abreuvant du sang d'un animal. Je pressai ma bouche, un peu plus fort contre la sienne, le goûtant et respirant son halène fraîche. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à son cou et j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

Il esquissa un léger moment de recul et un grondement se fit entendre du plus profond de sa gorge.

- _Bella, sois sage, sinon j'ai peur de ne pouvoir me contenir._ Me dit-il.

- _De quoi as-tu peur? De t'abreuver de mon sang ou de mon corps ?_ Le provoquai-je sans gène.

Il sourit de mon audace.

- _Un peu des deux, je crois_. Avoua-t-il une lueur maligne dans ses pupilles. _Tu es très attirante, mon amour, ainsi, pressée contre moi._

- _Je t'en prie Edward, ne me mens pas, j'ai tout d'une dinde farcie avec mon énorme ventre. Comment peux-tu me trouver attirante. _M'offusquai-je.

- _Parce que la femme de ma vie, qui attend notre enfant, est très belle dans ce corps arrondi par la grossesse et qu'elle n'en reste pas pour autant une femme très attirante. _Il vit que j'étais sceptique._ Bon, on va dire alors que tu es une dinde farcie très alléchante ? _Me taquina-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils faussement vexée. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir quand il me regardait de cette façon ? J'avais l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde à ses yeux et cela valait toutes les peines du monde pour recevoir ce regard, au combien éloquent.

Il se mit à rire.

- _Je vais reprendre mon sérieux car je risque de faire des bêtises si je continue sur cette pente et ce serait déplacé dans ta condition._

- _Oh…_ Je venais de comprendre son sous-entendu. _Alors vivement que cet enfant vienne au monde pour que je puisse retrouver toutes mes capacités. _

- _Il n'y a pas que toi qui n'ais pas toutes ses capacités. Je ne pense pas être assez mature comme vampire pour avoir un total contrôle de moi à ce moment, d'ailleurs je pense qu'aucun membre de mon espèce n'en soit capable. Ce n'est pas possible Bella que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard_.

- _Oh,_ répondis-je déçue. _Mais peut-être que tu te sous-estimes et que tu en es capable_.

- _Je ne crois pas et ne prendrai pas ce risque, jamais. _Il y eut un silence gênant avant qu'il reprenne._ Alors est-ce que cela te dit une petite promenade dans les bois ? _Proposa-t-il, changeant de sujet.

- _Eh bien, je ne serais pas contre, j'adorerais t'accompagner dans la forêt mais le simple fait de marcher jusqu'ici m'a déjà complètement épuisée, je ne me vois pas marcher jusque dans les bois._

- _Tu n'auras pas à marcher, je m'occupe du transport_. M'informa-t-il en clignant d'un œil.

- _Tu veux dire…_

- _Oui, je vais te porter. Tu sais, tu n'étais pas très lourde lorsque j'étais humain alors avec toute la force que me donne ma nouvelle condition, je ne te sentirai même pas dans mes bras. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter, tu ne seras pas un poids pour moi._ Me rassura-t-il.

Il me souleva délicatement et m'emprisonna dans ses bras si durs. Je m'accrochai à son cou et reposai ma tête sur son épaule.

- _Tu es bien accrochée ?_

J'hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

_- Alors, on y va._

Il m'étreignit un peu plus fort contre lui et se mit à courir à une vitesse inhumaine. Je ne ressentais pas les à-coups de ses pieds qui touchaient le sol à chaque enjambée. J'avais l'impression de voler. Je ressentis un léger vertige, comme ce jour où nous étions montés au dessus des nuages dans cet avion. Mes mains se crispèrent autour de son cou, je fermai les yeux et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

Il dut se rendre compte de mon émoi car il ralentit légèrement.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as, Bella ? Tu as peur ?_

- _Je…je…oui, un peu_. Marmonnai-je mon visage toujours dissimulé contre sa chemise.

- _C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu avais peur de la vitesse, excuse-moi je vais ralentir._

- _Non, ce n'est pas la vitesse…j'ai…j'ai le vertige_. Avouai-je un peu gênée.

- _Tu plaisantes ! Bella, tu es à peine à un mètre du sol ! Comment peux-tu avoir le vertige ?_

_- Je…je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de voler dans tes bras._

Il se mit à rire de nouveau.

- _Alors garde les yeux fermés._

Je suivis au pied de la lettre ses conseils et gardai les yeux clos pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet jusque là où il souhaitait m'emmener. Ma tête contre son épaule, je pouvais humer son doux parfum que je m'étais efforcer de retrouver, pendant sa longue absence, en m'appropriant un de ses vêtements ou bien en m'invitant dans sa chambre. J'étais bien dans ses bras, j'avais retrouvé la paix. Je souhaitais y rester indéfiniment.

- _Tu peux ouvrir les yeux,_ me dit son beau ténor tout près de mon oreille.

Je sortis alors tout doucement de mon petit nuage, mes oreilles perçurent le bruit de l'eau qui tombait en abondance, c'était le bruit d'une cascade. Je souris car je devinai où nous nous trouvions. Je redressai la tête et mes paupières se soulevèrent. Je redécouvris cet endroit si cher à mon cœur où se trouvaient mes plus beaux souvenirs de ma relation avec Edward.

Il y avait toujours cette cascade qui prédominait la clairière aux hautes herbes si vertes. C'était notre paradis à nous.

- _Edward, cet endroit est toujours aussi beau comme dans mes souvenirs, merci de m'avoir amenée ici. Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis que nous…que nous…hum…_Je sentis le sang affluer sur mes pommettes mais je continuai. _A plusieurs moments, j'ai souhaité y revenir mais cela faisait trop loin pour mes petits pieds humains et mon médecin particulier m'avait formellement interdit de monter à cheval._

- _Il avait tout à fait raison à ce sujet et puis, rappelle-toi, les bois n'étaient pas sûrs, tu aurais pu être en danger. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent puisque je peux te protéger._

Il desserra son étreinte et me posa sur l'herbe légèrement mouillée par la rosée.

- _Viens, suis-moi,_ me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je lui donnai la mienne et le suivis. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au bord de la cascade. Il s'assit sur un rocher tout plat et me souleva lestement comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'un oreiller en plumes. Il me plaça entre ses jambes, mon dos appuyé contre son torse. Ses bras encerclèrent mon ventre rond et il posa sa tête contre la mienne.

Je regardai la vue qui s'offrait à moi, cette cascade qui n'en finissait pas de déverser toute cette eau. Ces oiseaux qui chantaient perchés sur leur arbre. J'écoutais la nature en complète harmonie avec elle dans les bras du seul être qui comptait plus que tout. Tout était calme et paisible, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, juste d'être là, ensemble. Le velours de sa voix vint pourtant briser ce silence.

- _Bella, pourquoi as-tu peur que notre enfant s'en prenne à des humains et pourquoi as-tu peur d'Aro Volturi ?_

Mon cœur bondit soudain sous ses interrogations inattendues.

- _Co…comment es-tu au courant ?_ Bégayai-je.

- _Tu parles dans ton sommeil…_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 – Confessions**

_- Tu parles dans ton sommeil…_

Oh non, cela ne pouvait être vrai !

- _Ah, tu veux parler de mon cauchemar._ Constatai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- _Bella, que me caches-tu pour que tu puisses autant t'inquiéter à propos de notre enfant ? _M'interrogea-t-il, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille.

- _Tu sais, Edward, ce n'était qu'un rêve._ Lui répondis-je la tête baissée, mon dos toujours contre son torse. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de mon visage où il aurait pu facilement y lire mes mensonges.

Pourquoi avais-je parlé dans mon sommeil, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il découvre déjà ce qui me préoccupait ? Je n'étais pas prête à lui en parler. Je voulais que l'on profite encore l'un de l'autre avec insouciance. Je ne voulais pas le voir en colère ou bien se culpabiliser, il l'était déjà assez pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas ajouter cette souffrance à tout ce qu'il endurait déjà.

- _Bella, lorsque j'étais encore humain, je devinais déjà aisément quand tu me mentais ou me cachais quelque chose alors, n'essaie même pas de le faire maintenant que je suis un vampire car j'entends ton cœur qui s'emballe quand tu me réponds. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? As-tu peur de moi ?_

Je me retournai aussitôt vers lui pour lui faire face et encrer mes yeux dans ses pupilles ambrées.

- _Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Edward. C'est juste que…il nous est arrivé tellement de drames en si peu de temps, ce qui nous a d'ailleurs complètement déchirés et a fini par nous séparer. Je voudrais juste avoir un temps soit peu un semblant de normalité, que l'on puisse retrouver l'insouciance de nos débuts._

Je l'entendis soupirer.

_- Bella, ce que tu demandes est impossible, de la normalité, alors que je suis devenu un vampire depuis plus de huit mois. Si tu souhaites que je reste toujours à tes côtés, il n'y aura jamais de normalité. Rien que le fait que moi, un vampire, soit avec toi, une humaine, n'est pas normal._

Il avait raison, je me berçais de douces illusions en voulant une vie normale et le voulais-je vraiment ? Tout ce dont je désirais, c'était lui et notre enfant.

_- Tu as probablement raison, j'en demande trop, seulement j'appréhende ta réaction._

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur._

_- Alors dans ce cas, promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère._

- _Là, tu m'inquiètes Bella, est-ce si grave que cela pour que cela te préoccupe autant ? Dis-moi ?_

J'étais au pied du mur, je n'avais plus le choix, je devais lui dire mais par quoi commencer ? J'inspirai à pleins poumons pour me donner du courage et me lançai enfin.

- _Edward, tu…tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ton réveil après ta transformation ? _Commençai-je.

- _Bien sûr, jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce que je t'ai fait à ce moment-là et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie d'avoir failli te tuer_.

Cela promettait d'être très difficile s'il culpabilisait déjà.

- _Tu savais aussi que, lorsque Carlisle m'a sauvée, il n'a pas réussi à retirer la totalité du venin, qu'il en restait une infime partie en moi ? _Continuai-je.

- _Oui, je m'en souviens, il était resté logé dans ton…ventre._ Finit-il dans un murmure. Il venait de se figer, les yeux écarquillés, le regard dans le vague fixant un point invisible à l'horizon. Il fronça les sourcils et je vis de la souffrance se dessiner sur son visage. _Mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que j'ai fait cela ?_ Me dit-il en me regardant tout en cherchant une réponse dans mes yeux.

Je me contentai de baisser les miens, ne pouvant affronter ce que je lisais dans son regard. Comme je l'avais craint, la culpabilité était en train de l'envahir et d'assombrir son si beau visage.

Il s'écarta de moi et se redressa pour se mettre debout. Il sauta lestement pour atterrir sur l'herbe haute. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta juste au bord de la rivière, me tournant le dos. Je le vis se raidir et son poing se referma, faisant ainsi ressortir la blancheur de ses phalanges plus pâles encore que sa peau blafarde.

Je me laissai glisser à mon tour sur le rocher pour arriver jusqu'au sol. Je dérapai légèrement et m'égratignai le coude en voulant ralentir ma glissade. Arrivée sur l'herbe, je frottai légèrement ma petite plaie qui me brûlait. Je l'oubliai très vite pour me focaliser sur Edward et je m'avançai pour le rejoindre. Je m'arrêtai juste derrière lui et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il mit sa paume sur la mienne, la serrant étroitement.

_- Je suppose que c'est Carlisle qui l'a découvert ? _Dit-il, son regard errant toujours sur l'eau que crachait la cascade.

_- Oui. _Répondis-je simplement.

_- Quand s'en est-il rendu compte ?_

_- En même temps qu'il a découvert ma grossesse… lorsqu'il a aspiré le venin._ Lui révélai-je.

- _Et que t'a-t-il dit à propos du bébé et du venin ? _S'enquit-il, l'inquiétude troublant le velours de sa voix.

_- Il m'a dit que le venin, en pénétrant dans mon corps, s'était mélangé aux cellules du bébé. Elles ont fusionné pour ne former plus qu'un. Il supposait aussi que cela avait pu se faire grâce au fait que le bébé avait les mêmes gênes que les tiens donc la compatibilité était totale, d'où la fusion des cellules. Il m'a proposé d'interrompre ma grossesse mais bien évidement j'ai refusé. Comment aurais-je…_

- _Tu aurais dû accepter._ Me coupa-t-il.

_- Je…je…comment ? _Ces derniers mots venaient de prendre un sens dans mon cerveau. _Edward, non, tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu viens de dire ?_ Lui demandai-je, abasourdie par son propos, retirant ma main de son épaule.

Il ne répondit pas, restant statufié sur place, le regard toujours dans le vague.

_- Edward ?_ L'appelai-je de nouveau. _Edward ? Regarde-moi_.

Il se retourna enfin et me regarda, l'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable.

- _Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_ Demandai-je. Ma gorge se noua et les larmes montèrent au bord de mes yeux.

Il me fixa un long moment avant de battre des paupières comme s'il sortait de sa léthargie et il se reprit.

- _Excuse-moi Bella, je n'aurai pas dû dire cela. Je t'ai blessée et ce n'était pas mon intention. _Me dit-il en essuyant la larme solitaire qui venait de perler au coin de mon œil._ Seulement, j'ignore ce que le venin a pu engendrer comme conséquence sur le bébé. Et si j'avais créé un monstre ? Si, par ma faute, il ne ressemblait plus à un être humain ?_

_- Edward, ne dit pas cela. Il est totalement inconcevable d'imaginer que ce petit être qui grandit dans mes entrailles puisse être un monstre, c'est impossible et inimaginable. Carlisle surveille ma grossesse depuis le début et le seul effet qu'il ait constaté, pour le moment, est que notre enfant aurait le don de guérir les maux. La plaie que j'avais au cou après l'incident a guéri très rapidement et mes côtes brisées se sont ressoudées en un temps record. _Lui expliquai-je.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de nouveau à l'évocation de toutes les blessures qu'il m'avait infligées. Il était si torturé, comment pouvais-je l'aider à part en le rassurant et en étant présente pour lui?

Je m'approchai de lui, me collant contre lui, j'encadrai son visage dans mes mains.

_- A part ce petit détail, ma grossesse se passe comme une grossesse tout à fait normale. Le bébé a un cœur qui bat à un rythme régulier, il ne peut pas être un vampire, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter mon amour, tout ira bien._

_- Puisses-tu dire vrai. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. S'il devenait comme moi, un être à la force inhumaine assoiffé de sang. Et s'il venait à s'en prendre à toi ou à tout autre humain comme tu le craignais dans ton rêve. Comment pourrais-tu te défendre ?_

_- J'y ai déjà réfléchi. S'il s'avère qu'il est en quelque sorte un demi vampire et qu'il devienne plus fort que moi, la seule solution que j'envisage serait que je devienne aussi un vampire._ Proposai-je.

Ses yeux s'assombrir encore plus, il était en colère cette fois-ci.

_- C'est absolument hors de question Bella !_ Gronda-t-il en retirant mes mains de son visage pour se reculer de quelques pas.

_- Edward, si je devenais comme toi, je ne craindrais plus rien de lui, ni de toi et je pourrais le protéger._ Me justifiai-je.

_- Je préfèrerais plutôt l'éloigner de toi pour qu'il ne te fasse aucun mal._

_- Tu ne ferais pas cela ? Je ne le permettrai pas, Edward. Personne ne m'enlèvera mon enfant pour lequel je me bats depuis le début et que tant de personnes veulent m'enlever, tu ne peux pas faire partie de ces personnes, Edward, non pas toi._

Il porta ses mains à son visage et l'enfouit dedans.

_- Je …je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout est confus. Je suis perdu et je ne sais plus quoi faire._

Je tendis le bras et posai ma main rassurante sur une de ses joues.

_- Ecoute-moi, mon amour. Nous trouverons une solution en fonction de ce qu'il se passera. Seulement, il faudra bien que tu admettes un jour ou l'autre que le plus simple pour nous serait que je devienne comme toi. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix. _Lâchai-je, accrochant mon regard au sien en attendant que ma sortie fasse son effet, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_ Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

Il devait savoir, il fallait qu'il sache que ma transformation était inévitable et imminente. Il allait devoir l'accepter, il n'avait pas le choix.

_- Cela s'est passé peu de temps après ton départ pour l'Europe. J'étais chez Carlisle où se trouvaient également Esmé et Alice lorsqu'Aro Volturi, entouré de trois autres membres de son clan, Jane, Alec et Démétri, il me semble, a fait irruption dans le salon. _

_- Comment ! Tu as rencontré les Volturi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce sont les vampires les plus craints et les plus dangereux qui existent, d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre chez les Denali de leurs bouches ou par leurs pensées. Ils ne connaissent pas la pitié. Comment mon père a-t-il pu te laisser rencontrer ces êtres ignobles_ ? Gronda-t-il de nouveau.

- _Carlisle n'a pas pu me cacher et surtout, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il ne s'attendait pas à leur arrivée. Aro a prétendu venir en visite mais il était au courant de beaucoup de choses sur toi et sur moi également._

- _Oui, d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, il arrive à être toujours au courant de tout, il a le don de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, tout comme moi, mais à la différence qu'il doit être en contact avec la personne pour les percevoir. Son don est infiniment plus puissant que le mien car il pénètre l'esprit tout entier et connaît le moindre de ses secrets ainsi que tout son passé._

_- Oh, alors rien ne lui échappe…_

_- Non, rien. _Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre._ Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas bien. Aro est quelqu'un de très pointilleux sur l'application des lois, notamment sur le secret de notre existence. Comment as-tu réussi à survivre à cette rencontre ? Tu étais en très grand danger face à lui._

- _Cela n'a pas été facile et encore une fois, je dois mon salut à ton père. Aro a exigé que Carlisle me tue ou me transforme sur le champ puisque j'en savais trop, mais il a refusé en lui dévoilant ma grossesse et en me la dévoilant par la même occasion car je ne savais pas encore à cet instant que j'étais enceinte. Il a aussi joué sur leur vieille amitié et sur le fait qu'en me transformant, il tuerait le petit être humain qui grandissait en moi et cela il ne le tolérait pas. Aro a finalement accepté._

Il regarda au loin au-dessus de ma tête.

- _Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dû en rester là et qu'il a dû poser ses conditions._ Soupçonna-t-il.

- _Oui, en effet,_ avouai-je à contrecœur,_ Carlisle a dû lui promettre qu'il me transformerait après la venue au monde de notre bébé._

Il ferma les yeux à mon aveu comme s'il se doutait de ce que j'allais lui répondre, il avait pourtant espéré qu'il puisse en être autrement et qu'il pouvait encore se tromper.

- _Ainsi donc, tes jours sont comptés, le terme de ta grossesse touchant à sa fin._ Remarqua-t-il d'un timbre neutre.

- _Oui, mon destin est scellé_. Confirmai-je.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et me tourna le dos, faisant face au rocher sur lequel nous étions assis et enlacés quelques instants plus tôt. Il serra à nouveau le poing et émit un grognement provenant du fond de sa gorge et qui fit écho à des kilomètres à la ronde. Puis soudain, il projeta son poing contre un énorme caillou. Je sursautai, surprise par cette réaction si violente. Le rocher se fissura en milliers d'éclats sous le choc du coup porté.

- _Il faut que je parle à Carlisle, il ne peut pas faire cela, je ne le permettrai pas. Il n'a pas le droit de te prendre ta vie alors que tu es en parfaite santé et que tu vas devenir mère, c'est tout simplement impossible à concevoir. _Ragea-t-il.

_- Edward, il n'a pas le choix, je ne veux pas que ton père ait des ennuis par ma faute. Je savais ce que je risquais en côtoyant ta famille et c'était mon souhait le plus cher : pouvoir devenir comme toi. Cela te simplifiera la vie, tu ne souffriras plus de me sentir à tes côtés, tu n'auras plus à te contenir pour ne pas boire mon sang. Nous pourrions enfin profiter l'un de l'autre sans aucune crainte pour ma vie._

Il se tourna vers moi, je voulais lire toute la bataille qui se passait en lui pour peser le pour et le contre. Son esprit était torturé. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Je sentis aussitôt le bébé réagir à ce contact. Pouvait-il sentir la présence de son père ? Etait-ce un autre de ses dons ?

- _Tu oublies le bébé, il aura besoin d'une mère,… humaine. D'ailleurs, je me demandais, si Aro exige que tu sois transformée après l'accouchement, qu'a-t-il dit à propos du bébé ?_

Il me toisa d'un air grave en attendant ma réponse.

- _Il…il souhaite que je me sépare de lui, toujours en rapport avec leurs lois._

_- Oui, il craint sans doute qu'on ne le transforme aussi, or les enfants immortels sont interdits car ils sont incontrôlables et n'évoluent jamais._ M'expliqua-t-il.

- _Edward, il est hors de question que ça se passe ainsi, jamais je n'accepterai de me séparer de cet enfant, peu importe qu'il soit humain ou vampire_. Je commençais à paniquer.

Il dut ressentir mon angoisse car son expression devint plus douce. Il remonta ses mains le long de mes bras où il s'arrêta un instant sur mon égratignure. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit. Il prit une grande inspiration et les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Ses doigts reprirent leur ascension pour encadrer mon visage et rapprocher le sien du mien.

- _Nous trouverons une solution, Bella, je te le promets. Je vous sauverai tous les deux et je vous protégerai, je t'en fais le serment. _Me dit-il en encrant ses yeux dans les miens.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer le goût de sa bouche et sentir son souffle se poser sur moi. Je pris à mon tour son visage dans mes mains et enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux à la base de son cou.

- _Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger ma famille._ Me susurra-t-il entre deux baisers.

_- Edward, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque pour moi en enfreignant leurs lois. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre. Je ne peux vivre sans toi à présent. Je n'ai jamais pu y arriver._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Bella, je ne risque rien._ Me répondit-il tout en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

Je me pressai un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant notre baiser, puis j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse et il cacha son visage au creux de mon cou. Il encercla ses bras autour de mon corps arrondi et déposa un baiser à mi-chemin entre mon épaule et ma nuque.

Je vivais encore un de ces moments où je souhaitais que le temps s'arrête pour savourer indéfiniment cet instant, prisonnière de ses bras.

Mais comme chaque bon moment passé ensemble, il avait une fin.

Je me figeai soudain lorsque je l'entendis pousser un grognement. Il était différent des autres fois où je l'avais entendu gronder. Celui-ci était rempli de haine. J'ouvris les yeux et me reculai pour lui faire face. Je vis son regard dur et froid fixer un point derrière moi. Je me retournai alors pour voir l'objet de son attention mais je ne vis que les arbres qui nous entouraient.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ? _M'enquis-je inquiète.

Ses grognements cessèrent et il reporta son attention sur moi. Il me prit dans ses bras sans me répondre et fila à vive allure tout au fond de la clairière, juste en face de la cascade. Il me déposa, me maintint le temps que je reprenne mon équilibre, puis se recula.

-_ Reste ici, jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Tu ne bouges pas quoiqu'il arrive. _M'ordonna-t-il.

_- Mais, Edward, qu'y… ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma question qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé. Mes yeux le cherchèrent un instant avant de l'apercevoir enfin. Il se trouvait au même endroit que là où nous étions quelques instants plus tôt. Il me tournait le dos, le regard toujours braqué vers les bois. Il se baissa et s'accroupit comme s'il se mettait en position de défense.

Soudain, j'entendis un hurlement de loup et le bruit des feuilles que l'on foule me parvint. Je vis un loup brun roux émerger des buissons. C'était Jacob, j'en étais certaine, je le reconnaissais à son pelage si particulier.

Il courait à vive allure et se dirigeait droit sur Edward.

- _Non, Jacob ! Arrête !_ Hurlai-je, mais j'étais trop loin pour qu'il m'entende.

Je me mis à courir dans leur direction sachant très bien que je n'arriverai pas à temps pour empêcher l'affrontement. Jacob bondit dans les airs et Edward fit de même pour aller à sa rencontre. Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet en un bruit assourdissant. Le choc fut violent.

- _Non, mon Dieu !_ M'épouvantai-je, accélérant mon pas aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Edward retomba brutalement dos contre terre, les pattes du loup le maintenant plaqué au sol. Je l'entendis gronder à son tour et sa mâchoire s'approcha dangereusement du cou d'Edward.

- _Non, Jacob ! Arrête !_ Criai-je de nouveau. _Pitié, laisse-le ! _Sanglotai-je, la peur m'envahissant.

Non, mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas m'enlever l'amour de ma vie, je venais juste de le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ce mal. Ses dents acérées n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa carotide, il s'apprêtait à le mordre.

Edward, d'un mouvement rapide, lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le flan qui le fit voltiger dans les airs pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin sur ses pattes, tel un félin, mais procurant le temps nécessaire à mon amour pour se remettre debout.

Ils se toisèrent et grondèrent tous les deux à l'unisson. Le loup avança pas à pas, les babines retroussées dégoulinant de bave, contournant son adversaire. Edward tourna sur lui-même de façon à le garder toujours en face de lui.

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent cet affrontement car cela allait mal tourner, ils allaient finir par se blesser, voire même se tuer. Je pressai toujours le pas pour me rapprocher d'eux, espérant arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jacob s'élança de nouveau vers Edward mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et s'éclipsa promptement pour pouvoir l'éviter. Il lui parla en même temps qu'il évitait ses attaques mais à cette distance, ce n'était qu'un murmure et je ne pus comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Avait-il deviné que c'était Jacob qui se cachait sous cet animal ? Probablement puisqu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

- _Tu te trompes, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal_. Réussis-je à percevoir.

A chaque tentative de Jake, Edward réussissait à l'esquiver aisément. Il ne faisait que se défendre et ne tentait aucune attaque contre lui. Mais combien de temps allaient-ils s'affronter ainsi. Il fallait que j'intervienne et que je stoppe la folie meurtrière de Jacob envers Edward. J'étais la seule à cet instant à pouvoir l'arrêter, je savais qu'il m'écouterait.

Je ne me trouvai plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. J'étais à bout de souffle, la corpulence de mon corps m'épuisait trop vite. Mais je persistai et continuai à avancer même si je ne courais plus.

- _Jacob, je t'en prie, arrête ! _Criai-je entre deux bouffées d'oxygène.

Je fis encore quelques pas de plus lorsque mon pied se prit dans les racines d'un arbre. Je basculai brutalement en avant, poussant un cri de surprise, me rapprochant dangereusement du sol.

Au cours de ma chute, j'avais précipité instinctivement mes mains autour de mon ventre de façon à protéger mon bébé. Cela me valut de nombreuses éraflures sur les bras et le visage mais la hauteur de l'herbe amortit cependant le choc.

- _Bella !_ Entendis-je la voix de velours d'Edward s'inquiéter mais elle fut aussitôt suivie d'un bruit de coups et de chair que l'on déchiquette.

Je me redressai aussitôt en m'appuyant sur mes mains et je relevai la tête vers eux. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque je découvris la scène qui défilait sous mes yeux. Jacob avait profité du moment où Edward s'inquiétait pour moi pour se jeter sur lui et le mordre sauvagement à la gorge. Lorsqu'il se recula, je vis sa gueule complètement recouverte et dégoulinante de sang. Edward tenta tant bien que mal de le repousser mais sans succès, son corps s'étant affaiblit par la blessure que lui avait infligée mon meilleur ami.

A cet instant, j'aurais voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortit, j'étais choquée et ma gorge était trop nouée pour pouvoir fonctionner. Non, cela ne pouvait pas finir de cette façon, pas après toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversées. Jacob ne pouvait pas débarquer et tout détruire, le détruire. Il ne pouvait pas lui ôter la vie ainsi. Non ! Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je tentai de me relever mais ma cheville me fit énormément souffrir. Je ne pouvais que regarder ce qu'il se passait sans pouvoir agir.

Je vis la gueule du loup s'ouvrir à nouveau pour fondre sur mon amour qui luttait toujours. J'allais être la spectatrice de la mise à mort de l'amour de ma vie, de mon oxygène, du père de mon enfant, sans pouvoir lui venir en aide, moi pauvre petite humaine qui étais incapable de marcher jusqu'à lui, mon corps me le refusant. J'étais impuissante devant le spectacle sanglant qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Les larmes montèrent très rapidement et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre de mon Apollon.

Tout était noir et calme. Le silence régnait en maître et je n'osai ouvrir les paupières, terrifiée à l'idée de ce que j'allais découvrir. Je préférai ne pas savoir et ne pas voir ce qui c'était probablement passé. Comment pourrais-je accepter une nouvelle fois sa mort qui, cette fois-ci, serait définitive et irréversible ? Comment pourrais-je me faire à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir de le retrouver, qu'il allait vraiment disparaître à tout jamais, qu'il allait quitter cette terre pour rejoindre les cieux ? Non, c'était trop dur de devoir voir la vérité en face. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour ne pas découvrir ce qui c'était passé.

Les larmes perlèrent sur mes joues à travers mes paupières fermées. Mon corps fut parcourut de soubresauts et je tremblai de partout.

Je n'entendis rien, à part mes sanglots, le silence était pesant à présent. Soudain, je sentis contre ma joue une main glacée me caresser. Mon cœur s'emballa soudainement.

- _Edward,_ dis-je en ouvrant les yeux, voulant me plonger dans l'ambre de son regard et le voir vivant, l'espoir m'envahissant.

Cependant, il fut de courte durée car je me retrouvai face à un visage féminin familier, encadré de longs cheveux caramel.

- _Esmé ?_ La reconnus-je. _Et Ed…_Je n'osai prononcer son prénom.

J'orientai mon regard vers ce qu'il se passait derrière elle.

- _Bella, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu vois cela, ma chérie._ Me conseilla-t-elle.

_- Pourquoi, qu'est-il arrivé, comment va Edward, il faut que je sache et que je vois. _M'impatientai-je complètement terrifiée.

Je voulais savoir à présent, j'en avais besoin, c'était trop dur d'être dans l'incertitude.

Je relevai la tête pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Esmé qui était accroupie à mes côtés. Mes yeux mirent un moment avant de s'ajuster pour que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Je vis Jasper, Carlisle et Alice debout faisant face à Jacob toujours en loup alors qu'Edward était toujours allongé au sol derrière eux. Il ne bougeait plus.

- _Mon Dieu, Edward !_ M'horrifiai, plaquant ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots.

Je me redressai et me mis debout puis je commençai à avancer tant bien que mal, faisant fît de la douleur qui traversait ma cheville. La main froide d'Esmé me retint par le poignet.

- _Où vas-tu Bella ?_

- _Il faut que j'aille le voir, que je sache comment il va, je vous en prie Esmé, laissez-moi aller auprès de lui_. Lui dis-je en encrant mes yeux implorant dans les siens.

- _Très bien mais je t'accompagne_.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux. Esmé me souleva aisément pour arriver plus rapidement et sans me fatiguer auprès de mon amour.

Elle me reposa à quelques mètres de lui. Je parcourus les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de lui et m'accroupis à côté de son corps. Il était allongé et ne bougeait pas. Ses paupières étaient closes et toute la partie gauche de son cou était ensanglantée. Il était complètement figé et on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort mais cela ne se pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller et me laisser seule. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Mes yeux parcoururent son corps de haut en bas et je constatai une autre blessure sur sa hanche gauche où gisait un énorme trou.

- _Oh, non, Edward…_Sanglotai-je de nouveau_…Non…Edward…je t'en pris…reviens…mon amour…j'ai besoin de toi…_

Je posai ma main sur sa joue glacée. J'entendis aussitôt un grognement provenant de derrière moi. C'était Jake, n'approuvait-il pas mes gestes envers Edward ?

- _Jacob, calme-toi, tu devrais t'en aller avant de commettre d'autres erreurs_. Intervint Carlisle entouré d'Alice et Jasper prêts à bondir sur lui.

La colère envahie tout mon corps et je me précipitai vers mon meilleur ami en claudiquant.

- _Bella, que fais-tu ?_ M'arrêta Alice alors que je tentais de passer entre elle et Jasper pour faire face à Jacob.

-_ Alice, lâche-moi, il faut que je lui parle_.

- _Tu n'avanceras pas plus Bella, c'est trop dangereux pour toi_.

J'entendis Jake gronder encore plus.

Je me doutais qu'Alice ne me lâcherait jamais alors je lui parlerai à cette distance.

- _Jacob ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi l'avoir blessé ? Tu es devenu fou ! Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille alors que tu sais très bien ce qu'il représente pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas ton acte et tu me déçois énormément. _Lui dis-je, crachant toute ma souffrance.

Il cessa ses grondements et ses yeux devinrent moins durs.

- _Va-t-en, tu as fait assez de mal ici ! Va-t-en ! _Je me détournai sans un regard de plus pour lui et me précipitai pour rejoindre Edward.

Nous entendîmes alors d'autres hurlements provenant du fond des bois et quelques instants plus tard, trois autres loups firent leurs apparitions et se placèrent devant Jacob, faisant face aux Cullen. Ils grondèrent tous et étaient menaçant. Esmé vint se placer aux côtés de Carlisle pour constituer une barrière infranchissable entre les loups, Edward et moi. C'était la première fois que j'entendais les Cullen gronder à l'unisson, se tenant tous prêts à bondir sur leurs adversaires malgré qu'ils fassent deux fois leur taille. Les loups cessèrent de gronder soudainement, baissant la tête comme s'ils se soumettaient subitement. Ils se séparèrent pour laisser le passage au chef de la meute qui était resté humain et se présentait à nous vêtu d'un simple pantalon marron tout déchiré.

Il hocha la tête en guise de salut. Les Cullen se redressèrent, baissant leur garde pour écouter ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

- _Je_ _déplore ce qu'il vient d'arriver, Jacob a complètement perdu l'esprit._ Nous dit Sam en s'excusant. _Nous allons le ramener à la réserve et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il ait pu réagir aussi brutalement_.

- _Sam, je crois en effet qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure solution_._ Je ne comprends pas moi-même la raison pour laquelle il s'est attaqué à mon fils mais je compte bien le découvrir._ Lui répondit Carlisle.

Sam se tourna vers Jacob.

- _Jacob, tu rentres immédiatement avec nous._

Ce dernier se rebiffa et gronda de nouveau

- _C'est un ordre._ Ajouta son chef.

Le loup rabattit ses oreilles et courba la tête en signe de soumission. Je le vis me regarder et je lui jetai un regard plein de reproches et même de haine pour qu'il comprenne tout le mal qu'il venait de me faire en s'en prenant à Edward.

Les loups firent demi-tour, Jacob fit de même et ils disparurent tous à travers les bois.

Carlisle ne perdit pas une minute de plus et vint s'agenouiller auprès de son fils. Il examina ses blessures. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Je bloquai ma respiration dans l'attente de son verdict.

- _Il perd énormément de sang ! Jasper, donne-moi ta chemise._

Ce dernier s'exécuta en une fraction de secondes. Carlisle utilisa le vêtement pour boucher le trou qu'il avait à l'abdomen.

_- Est-il…est-il…mort ?_ Demandai-je en déglutissant difficilement.

- _Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre, il ne peut pas mourir si facilement. Seules les flammes en viendraient à bout. Il va juste mettre un peu de temps à s'en remettre._ Me rassura-t-il en m'accordant un sourire.

Je fermai les yeux et poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Je ne l'avais pas perdu, il était toujours de ce monde. « Merci, mon dieu ! »

- _Il a besoin de sang. Jasper, Alice, pouvez-vous aller chasser et nous ramener tout ce que vous trouverez en sang animal ? _Ordonna-t-il.

_- Carlisle, tu sais que sa guérison serait plus rapide s'il prenait du sang humain. _Lui rappela Jasper.

- _Je sais mais je n'en ai pas sous la main_.

- _Je peux lui donner le mien_. Proposai-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, prête à tout pour l'homme que j'aimais.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 – Nouvelle idylle et étrange guérison**

_- Je peux lui donner le mien. Proposai-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, prête à tout pour l'homme que j'aimais._

_- C'est hors de question et encore plus dans ton état, cela t'affaiblirait trop, déjà que tu me sembles très faible, _me répondit-il en me détaillant.

- _Je vais bien et tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il en aille de même pour Edward. Je veux qu'il s'en remette rapidement alors donnez-lui mon sang. _Insistai-je.

- _Non, même si tu n'en avais pas besoin, je ne lui en donnerais pas. Il a trop souffert pour combattre sa soif de sang humain. Si je lui en donnais maintenant, tous les efforts et toutes les tortures qu'il s'est infligés ces derniers mois n'auraient servi à rien. Il repartirait de zéro et aurait tout à recommencer. Je préfère que sa convalescence soit plus longue et qu'il puisse au bout du compte rester le même qu'à ce jour._

Carlisle avait probablement raison mais c'était une vraie torture de le voir dans cet état. Il prit Edward dans ses bras, ce dernier était comme un pantin sans vie entre ses mains, cela me fendit le cœur de le voir ainsi. J'avais l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière lorsqu'il était mourant de la grippe espagnole.

- _Je le ramène rapidement à la maison. Alice, Jasper, ramenez du sang au plus vite. Esmé, je te laisse prendre soin de Bella_.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa et disparut entre les arbres. Jasper et Alice firent de même en prenant le chemin opposé. Il ne restait plus qu'Esmé avec moi.

- _Viens Bella, je te ramène_.

- _Où me ramenez-vous Esmé ?_ M'enquis-je, bloquant ma respiration pour attendre sa réponse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me dépose chez moi et me laisse me faire du souci pour Edward, seule à la maison.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je commence à bien te connaître, je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Edward et que tu souhaites rester à ses côtés alors je t'emmène chez nous. De plus, il faut que Carlisle regarde ta cheville, j'ai peur qu'elle soit foulée._

Je n'y pensais plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en parle mais maintenant que cela me revenait en mémoire, elle commençait à me faire souffrir. Elle me prit dans ses bras et fila à son tour mais à une allure très correcte qui n'avait rien à voir avec la vitesse à laquelle Edward m'avait amenée ici.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, nous fûmes arrivées devant la maison de Carlisle et Esmé nous fit entrer. Elle monta directement à l'étage et se rendit dans la chambre qu'Edward avait occupée lors de sa transformation.

Elle me déposa au pas de la porte et me maintint par le bras pour m'aider à avancer. Elle m'ouvrit la porte. Je découvris Carlisle s'affairant sur le corps d'Edward qui était allongé sur le lit, figé, telle une statue. En détaillant son corps des pieds à la tête, je remarquai une main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Mes yeux longèrent le bras pour connaître son propriétaire dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute : Rosalie.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là celle-là à son chevet ? Je croyais qu'Edward s'était expliqué avec elle et qu'il avait mis les points sur les i ! Pour qui se prenait-elle pour se permettre de le toucher ainsi ? Edward était à moi et à personne d'autre et je ne supporterai pas qu'une autre femme se permette ces gestes déplacés.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer, ce n'était pas le moment de régler les comptes. J'avais plus important à me préoccuper, Edward. Je m'approchai en claudiquant et me plaçai à côté de Carlisle.

Rosalie me vit aussitôt et me fusilla du regard.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle n'a rien à faire là ! _Gronda-t-elle.

- _Rosalie, je t'en prie_. La stoppa-t-il en lui jetant un regard foudroyant.

J'ignorai la remarque de Rosalie et m'adressai à Carlisle.

- _Comment va-t-il ?_

- _Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'évolution. Je lui ai donné un peu de mon sang en attendant le retour d'Alice et Jasper. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment_.

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda.

_- Tu t'es blessée ?_

_- Juste un peu, je me suis tordue la cheville en courant._

_- Non, je ne parlais pas de ta cheville. Je sens ton sang, tu dois avoir une plaie quelque part._

_- oh, ah oui, je me suis égratignée le coude en glissant sur un rocher._

_- Je vais nettoyer cela tout de suite._

_- Oh mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, ce n'est rien, c'est superficiel._

_- Pas pour nous, Bella._

Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? J'étais entourée de vampires qui pouvaient sentir mon sang et vouloir s'en abreuver. Je jetai un œil sur Rosalie qui avait les yeux braqués sur mon coude. Esmé s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule en guise d'apaisement.

En quelques secondes Carlisle avait nettoyé et pansé la plaie. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le siège juste à côté du lit et examina ma cheville.

- _Elle n'est pas cassée, juste foulée, je fais chercher des bandages._

Il se releva et s'éclipsa, me laissant seule avec Rosalie et Esmé. Je me risquai à jeter à nouveau un œil vers elle et constatai que Rosalie me fusillait toujours du regard. Cela me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et elle commençait à me faire peur. Heureusement qu'Esmé était à ses côtés pour la tempérer. Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard plein de reproches.

- _Il ne reste avec toi que parce qu'il se sent responsable._ Cracha-t-elle.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle.

-_ Rosalie !_ Voulut l'arrêter Esmé.

- _Non, il faut qu'elle sache le fond de ma pensée. Edward est quelqu'un de droit et de juste qui ne fuit pas devant ses responsabilités. C'est pour cela qu'il reste à tes côtés. Mais regarde la vérité en face, c'est un vampire, un être immortel qui ne vieillira jamais, tout comme moi. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'une humaine qui d'ici quelques années sera trop âgée pour rester avec lui, qui pourra passer pour sa mère et après pour sa grand-mère. Ce n'est qu'une comédie qui ne durera que quelques années avant que le temps ne vous rattrape et fasse son œuvre. Crois-tu qu'il aura encore des sentiments pour toi lorsque tu seras toute ridée ? Tu ne devrais pas l'attacher à toi, il doit récupérer sa liberté et ne pas tomber dans ce piège que tu lui tends en utilisant l'enfant que tu attends pour le garder près de toi._

_- Tu ne connais rien de notre histoire à Edward et à moi. Nous sommes sincères l'un envers l'autre, ce n'est pas une comédie. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, nous nous appartenons et ce depuis notre première rencontre lorsqu'il était encore humain. L'enfant qui grandit en moi ne fera que renforcer ce lien. Et tu te trompes, le temps ne nous rattrapera pas car d'ici peu je serai comme vous tous. Carlisle me transformera et je pourrai rester éternellement avec lui. _Finis-je par lui dire en reprenant enfin mon souffle après lui avoir tout déballé.

Elle ne dut pas s'attendre à cette réponse car elle écarquilla les yeux.

_- Ce…ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta vie d'humaine pour lui. Réfléchis à tout ce que tu perdras._

_- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que je gagnerai toute une éternité aux côtés de l'homme que je chéris plus que tout. De toute façon, ma transformation était prévue bien avant le retour d'Edward. Carlisle en a fait le serment. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et d'ailleurs je ne le souhaite pas. Je crois qu'il faut que tu admettes qu'Edward ne se tournera jamais vers toi. _Lui dis-je en la fixant sans lâcher prise.

Elle se leva et s'éclipsa promptement, bousculant Carlisle qui venait de revenir. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, la confrontation était terminée et j'étais encore en vie. Je remarquai alors qu'Esmé et Carlisle me dévisageaient. Je me mis soudain à rougir.

- _Excusez-moi, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort avec elle._

_- Elle ne t'a pas ménagée non plus. Je suis juste surpris de voir avec quelle ténacité tu as su tenir tête à Rose. Mais cela ne lui fait pas de mal, bien au contraire, elle a tendance à être un peu trop caractérielle._

Je reportai ensuite mon regard sur Edward qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il était si proche de moi et pourtant si loin. Il me manquait. J'avais besoin de le retrouver rapidement.

_POV Rosalie_

_« Je crois qu'il faut que tu admettes qu'Edward ne se tournera jamais vers toi. » _Sa dernière réplique tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Si mon cœur pouvait encore battre, il se serait arrêté à cet instant car ces mots venaient enfin de parcourir le long chemin menant jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je réalisai alors que je m'étais imaginée une relation avec Edward, relation montée de toute pièce. S'il avait demandé à Carlisle de me transformer, ce n'était pas pour que je devienne sa compagne mais parce que c'était l'unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour me ramener à la vie en quelque sorte.

Je ne pus rester une seconde de plus aux côtés de Bella, l'amour d'Edward. Cela faisait trop mal. Je m'éclipsai rapidement sans regarder où j'allais et je percutai Carlisle de plein fouet, le bousculant sur mon passage. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas et continuai dans ma fuite. Je sortis en trombe de la maison et filai droit vers les bois le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Je stoppai ma course rapidement car je sentis non loin de là l'odeur d'un humain. Que faisait-il ici ? Il se trouvait en plein sur mon territoire de chasse. Je m'approchai à un rythme beaucoup plus lent et je le découvris enfin.

Il était de dos et tenait dans ses mains un fusil. Il portait sous sa veste une chemise crème surmontée de bretelle qui retenait son pantalon marron. Il était brun et assez grand. Il était presque accroupi et était à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Je grimpai dans un arbre et m'installai sur une branche pour le regarder traquer sa proie : un élan.

Malgré sa carrure assez imposante et musclée, il se déplaçait avec beaucoup de souplesse pour un humain. Ses pas étaient difficilement perceptibles pour des humains et même pour certains animaux. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'animal. Il plaça son fusil contre son épaule, le dirigea vers l'élan. Il l'ajusta à sa vue et tira. La balle atteignit la bête en plein cœur qui s'écroula aussitôt.

J'entendis l'homme émettre un cri de satisfaction. J'eus un sourire en coin en devinant la fierté qu'il ressentait en ayant réussi à l'abattre du premier coup. Il se retourna alors et je le reconnus. C'était cet homme qui avait voulu m'empêcher de passer pour rejoindre Edward. Je l'avais écarté d'un geste de la main. C'était l'ami de Bella. Rien que l'évocation de ce nom me ramena à ma peine, il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Je me redressai pour entamer ma retraite lorsque je l'entendis.

- _Hey, mais qui vois-je ici ? Mademoiselle laisse-moi-passer_.

J'étais surprise qu'il m'ait remarquée perchée dans cet arbre. Je me retournai et bondis pour atterrir au sol avec finesse et légèreté à quelques mètres de lui, face à lui.

- _Tu m'épies ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_

_- Alors pourquoi te caches-tu dans cet arbre alors que je chasse._

_- Il se trouve que tu chasses juste à l'endroit où moi-même je le fais habituellement._

_- Et que chasses-tu ? L'humain ?_

_- Tu crois que je te traque ? Pour qui me prends-tu, je sais me maîtriser et je ne me suis jamais attaquée à un humain._ Me défendis-je en mentant car j'avais tué mon ex-fiancé et ses amis mais à mes yeux, ils n'étaient pas humains, c'étaient des monstres.

- _Sauf à Bella et à moi_. Répliqua-t-il.

- _Je n'ai pas touché à Bella_.

- _Parce qu'Edward est intervenu_.

Il disait vrai. Si Edward ne m'avait pas retenue, je me serais probablement jetée sur elle et je l'aurais regretté éternellement sachant qu'il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné mon geste.

_- Et toi, tu n'as pas été blessé. _Repris-je.

- _Il m'en faudrait un peu plus qu'un vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce pour me blesser._ Ironisa-t-il.

- _Je…je te demande pardon pour mon geste, je n'aurai pas dû faire cela, ce n'était pas réfléchi de ma part_. M'excusai-je.

Il fit un pas vers moi, diminuant ainsi la distance qui nous séparait.

- _Heureusement que tu n'es pas humaine car ma fierté en aurait pris un sacré coup. _Répliqua-il dans un souffle en me fixant.

J'esquissai un sourire qu'il me rendit. Je baissai les yeux, gênée par son regard intense. Je ne remarquai qu'à cet instant la perfection de ses traits. Il était beau et très séduisant. Il avança encore vers moi mais avec précaution comme s'il jaugeait ma réaction à chacun de ses pas. Il était très proche de moi à présent, son odeur envahissait tous mes sens et réveilla soudain une soif intense. Le venin commença à s'écouler en abondance dans ma bouche.

Je devenais dangereuse pour lui, il fallait que je m'éloigne. Je n'étais pas une tueuse d'humain, Royce et ses amis exceptés. Ils avaient mérité leur châtiment et je ne regrettais rien. Mais en aucun cas je ne voudrais m'en prendre à cet humain qui ne m'avait rien fait, voire même qui me montrait de la sympathie. Il était le premier que j'approchais depuis ma transformation et étant donné qu'il connaissait notre secret, je n'avais pas à cacher ma vraie nature et faire attention à ce que je disais mais pourtant, je devais fuir car la proximité de son corps me ramenait à mes plus primitifs instincts.

Je reculai d'un pas puis deux avant de me retourner.

- _Attends, où vas-tu ? _Me retint-il en attrapant mon poignet.

Sa main était chaude et réchauffa tout mon être, faisant monter une sensation de bien-être en moi. Je me retournai alors, son corps n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et frôlait presque le mien. Je relevai la tête pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard. Il me fixait aussi. Je découvris une lueur inconnue dans ses prunelles qui m'aurait fait rougir si j'avais été encore humaine. Il était encore plus attirant de près. Je me surpris moi-même à penser cela à son encontre, je ne le connaissais pas, comment pouvait-il me mettre en émoi d'un simple toucher, d'un seul regard, juste par sa seule présence ?

Il souleva un sourcil comme s'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Je me repris alors et sortis de ma contemplation.

_- Je…Je dois m'éloigner…_Lui dis-je en reprenant mon poignet sans avoir à user de ma force.

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- _Je te fais peur ? _Me demanda-t-il.

-_ Non, ce n'est pas cela…je…j'ai peur de moi… de ma propre réaction…il faut que j'aille chasser._ Expliquai-je maladroitement complètement hypnotisée par son regard qui me dominait.

_- Oh…_Il se recula avec un léger sourire en coin. _Alors à bientôt, j'espère…_

Je ne répondis pas et filai à vitesse vampirique à travers les arbres à la recherche d'un gibier qui comblerait ma soudaine soif et qui me ramènerait les pieds sur terre.

_Fin POV Rosalie_

Carlisle terminait de bander ma cheville lorsqu'Alice et Jasper arrivèrent enfin.

- _Très bien, vous voilà. Ne perdons pas de temps. Bella, tu sors de cette chambre_. M'ordonna-t-il.

- _Ah non, c'est hors de question, je reste._

_- Bella, je ne veux pas d'un deuxième accident alors je préfère te savoir ailleurs que dans cette pièce._

_- S'il vous plait Carlisle, laissez-moi rester, je me ferai toute petite dans un coin mais je ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui. S'il vous plaît._ L'implorai-je.

Je le vis soupirer et se tourner vers Esmé.

- _Esmé, peux-tu rester auprès de Bella ?_

J'eus un petit sourire en réalisant que Carlisle avait cédé encore une fois à mes supplications.

Esmé m'aida à me lever et m'installa au fond de la pièce pendant qu'Alice et Jasper s'approchaient d'Edward. Jasper se pencha au-dessus du lit et entailla son poignet avec ses canines. La plaie se mit à saigner instantanément et il plaça son poignet au niveau de sa bouche pour que le sang s'écoule jusque dans sa gorge. L'opération dura quelques minutes et au bout d'un certain temps, je vis Edward déglutir. C'était le premier signe de vie qu'il montrait depuis son affrontement avec Jacob. Je sentis enfin un poids se retirer de mon corps, il était bel et bien vivant.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de procéder au même rituel. Edward avala tout ce qu'on lui proposa mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, il était toujours inconscient.

- _Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre_. Conclut Carlisle après avoir regardé ses blessures qui étaient toujours aussi profondes.

Alice s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit pour me faire face.

- _Tu vas bien Bella ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? _M'inquiétai-je.

- _Justement non, je n'ai rien vu. C'est une chance qu'on ne chassait pas très loin lorsqu'on a entendu le hurlement du loup._

_- Oui, vous êtes vraiment arrivés à temps. Je ne sais pas comment aurait fini Edward sans votre intervention. J'ai eu si peur pour lui…_ Une boule d'angoisse monta dans ma gorge à l'évocation de ma peur de perdre Edward.

_- Bella, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, il va bien maintenant. _Elle se mit à sourire. _Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, depuis que j'ai vidé l'excédent de sang que j'avais dans le corps, je ne m'étais jamais gavée d'autant de sang en une seule fois. Si tu avais vu Jasper chasser. Il s'est enfilé près de dix élans à suivre. Je me demande où il a pu mettre tout cela. Moi, cinq m'ont énormément suffit._

Je souris en l'imaginant ingurgiter autant de sang.

- _Alors Bella, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé pour que ces deux idiots en soient venus à se battre _? S'enquit-elle.

- _En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Jake a débarqué en loup et a bondit sur Edward. J'ignore totalement la raison de son geste mais je pense qu'Edward sait pourquoi il a fait cela._

_- C'est vraiment étrange._

_- Oui mais tu sais, Jacob et Edward ne s'appréciaient déjà pas beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient humains, je crois que leur évolution respective n'a fait qu'accroître leur antagonisme._

_- Eh bien, nous aurons l'explication quand notre cher Edward daignera se réveiller. _Dit-elle en jetant un œil sur son corps.

- _Tu devras attendre quelques jours Alice car ses plaies se referment très lentement. Je pense qu'il en a au moins pour trois ou quatre jours._

Carlisle avait raison. Quatre jours après, Edward n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et ses plaies étaient toujours ouvertes comme au premier jour. Ses cellules ne se régénéraient pas malgré son ravitaillement journalier en sang. Je commençai à me demander s'il allait se réveiller un jour.

Finalement, je n'étais pas rentrée chez moi, ne voulant pas me séparer d'Edward. Carlisle en avait informé le personnel de maison ainsi que mes parents, prétextant qu'il voulait me garder sous surveillance pendant mes derniers jours de grossesse.

On m'avait installée dans la chambre voisine mais je n'y allais quasiment jamais, préférant somnoler sur le fauteuil au chevet d'Edward.

Je n'avais pas revu Rosalie depuis notre dernière entrevue, à mon grand soulagement.

_POV Rosalie_

Depuis mon altercation avec Bella, je n'étais pas repassée voir Edward mais je prenais de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Jasper. Ne supportant pas cette angoisse dans l'attente de la guérison d'Edward, je partais chasser tous les jours pendant de longues heures. J'allais toujours au même endroit. Lui aussi s'y trouvait, il chassait aussi, même si le gibier avait fuit et était parti ailleurs.

Etonnamment, j'appréciais de plus en plus sa présence. Il était juste là, sans chercher à savoir qui j'étais, sans me poser de questions sur mon passé. Il était tellement plein d'enthousiasme et croquait la vie à pleines dents. Sa bonne humeur était communicative mais pourtant je ne devais pas me rapprocher de lui car notre entente n'était qu'un leurre. Un fossé énorme nous séparait, il était humain, j'étais vampire. Je n'avais pas le droit d'imaginer un quelconque avenir avec lui. Pourtant à chaque jour passé en sa compagnie, cette résolution s'effritait et je ressentais un besoin vital d'être près de lui comme si être avec lui chassait toutes mes peurs et mes sombres souvenirs. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, j'avais confiance en lui. Je la lui avais accordée sans réfléchir, cela avait été naturel.

Nous passions de longues heures ensemble parlant de tout et de rien, sans aborder les sujets délicats de nos passés. Nous nous installions sur un tronc d'arbre, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans jamais nous toucher, sans aucun effleurement. Pourtant, je mourrais d'envie de poser mes mains sur son corps, de goûter à sa bouche si alléchante, d'enfouir mes doigts dans ses cheveux et de me presser contre lui, de sentir à nouveau cette chaleur m'envahir.

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là mais j'étais pressée de le rejoindre. Plus les jours passaient et plus nous nous rejoignions tôt et nous quittions tard. Je filais comme à mon habitude à pleine vitesse lorsqu'une odeur me parvint. En humant un peu plus je me rendis compte que c'était celle d'un animal mais pas n'importe lequel. Pour en avoir rencontré un seul dans ma nouvelle vie, je savais à quoi j'avais affaire : c'était un grizzli, le plus redoutable des ours. En suivant ses traces, je réalisai qu'elles menaient droit vers nos lieux de rencontre avec Emmett. Je me mis alors à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé mais je sentis déjà son odeur.

J'augmentai ma vitesse pour le rejoindre au plus vite, la peur m'envahissait. J'avais peur pour lui, pour sa vie. J'entendis soudain, au loin, un coup de feu. C'était lui, j'en étais sûre mais sur quoi avait-il tiré et l'avait-il tué. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à distinguer une silhouette, il était trop tard. Le temps que je le rejoigne, je vis l'ours, blessé au flanc, chargé sur lui. Emmett entama rapidement une retraite et se mit à courir mais il fut vite rattrapé et plaqué au sol par le grizzli qui lui assena un violent coup de patte sur le torse. Emmett poussa un cri de douleur.

J'atteignis enfin la bête que je repoussai de mes mains. J'enfonçai de toutes mes forces ma main à travers son corps atteignant son cœur de plein fouet, la colère et la rage prenait possession de tout mon être. Il émit un cri assourdissant avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais. Je me retournai aussitôt et me précipitai vers Emmett qui était allongé au sol.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'affaissait de façon irrégulière. Sa respiration était saccadée.

- _Emmett ?_ L'appelai-je en soulevant sa tête.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et esquissa un léger sourire.

- _Ma douce Rose, il a fallu que cette bête m'attaque pour que tu poses enfin tes mains sur moi. Quel magnifique cadeau tu me fais avant de m'en aller._

- _Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne vais pas te laisser partir si facilement. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement_. Lui dis-je en répondant à son sourire, moi qui à ce moment-là aurais voulu pleurer.

Il sourit de nouveau puis ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Il venait de perdre connaissance.

_Fin POV Rosalie_

Aujourd'hui nous étions le sept avril, le jour commençait à se lever. Esmé se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit et surveillait Edward comme une mère le ferait avec son fils à la différence près qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu et ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Elle pouvait rester ainsi indéfiniment

J'avais encore passé la nuit sur le fauteuil et je commençais à ressentir de nombreuses courbatures dues à l'inconfort de ma couche mais je ne m'en plaignis auprès de personne de peur d'être rapatriée de force dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, comme toutes les nuits précédentes. Je m'étirai et massai les parties endolories de mon corps. Je jetai un œil à Edward qui était toujours dans le même état. Plus les jours passaient et plus mon inquiétude grandissait. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui s'il restait dans cet état ? Ne fallait-il pas passer à l'étape supérieure et tenter le sang humain, peut-être comme l'affirmait Jasper il aurait plus d'effet sur lui.

Je passai ma main sur son visage, effleurant sa joue glacée de mes doigts. J'eus un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Comme à chaque fois que je le regardais depuis ces quatre derniers jours, ma gorge se noua et mes larmes brouillèrent ma vue. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour cacher mon chagrin et mon désespoir à Esmé. Pourquoi son état n'évoluait-il pas ? Il était un vampire et était censé récupérer rapidement alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas sur Edward à cet instant ?

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne pour entrelacer nos doigts. Je ressentis soudain une impression très étrange à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ma tête se mit à tourner et la fatigue me pesa énormément. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je ne pus résister plus longtemps au sommeil qui me gagnait, me laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et ce fut le trou noir.

J'émergeai quelques heures plus tard en sentant une main froide me caresser la joue. Ce devait être Esmé qui m'apportait mon petit-déjeuner. J'ouvris les paupières et tombai nez à nez avec ce visage parfait qui hantait mes pensées. Je devais encore rêver et j'allais bientôt me réveiller, car ce que je voyais devant mes yeux était trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être devant moi, accroupi, en caleçon et en maillot, en train de me fixer intensément, sa main posée sur ma joue. Je fermai les paupières pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Mon mirage était toujours là devant moi. Il arborait un magnifique sourire plein d'amour et de tendresse. Je réitérai l'opération fermant les yeux et les rouvrant puis les refermant encore.

- _Mais à quoi joues-tu mon amour ?_ Me demanda-t-il de son doux ténor, un air amusé dans son timbre.

Cette fois-ci, mes paupières se soulevèrent en un éclair. Il n'y avait pas que mes yeux qui me jouaient des tours, mes oreilles s'y mettaient aussi, à moins que…

Je soulevai ma main pour atteindre son visage. Je ressentis une légère décharge électrique à son contact comme à chaque fois que je le touchais. Ce fut alors le déclic et mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à pleine vitesse, il fallait que je réalise l'impensable, il était bien là devant moi en chair et en os, de nouveau « vivant ».

- _Tu es revenu, enfin..._Soufflai-je, soulagée de le retrouver.

Il colla son front contre le mien.

- _Je t'avais fait une promesse, il me semble. Jamais plus je ne m'éloignerai de toi tant que ce sera ce que tu désires._ Murmura-t-il.

Mes larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, tellement j'étais heureuse de le voir si réel et si présent pour moi. Il fit glisser sa main derrière ma nuque, me faisant frissonner lorsque ses doigts caressèrent mes cheveux. Je sentis son souffle effleurer ma bouche. Il m'envoûtait, j'étais sous le charme de ses yeux sombres. Il s'approcha un peu plus et je fermai les yeux pour accueillir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsqu'elles se soudèrent les unes aux autres, tout mon corps s'électrisa et je sentis mon bébé s'agiter dans mon ventre comme s'il ressentait ma joie. Je me pressai un peu plus contre sa bouche, m'abreuvant de ses baisers qui m'avaient tant manqués et dont je ne pouvais plus me passer.

- _Edward !_ Entendis-je une voix féminine crier.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. J'avais reconnu le carillon de sa voix. Edward rompit notre baiser à regret. Je tournai la tête vers Alice et remarquai que Carlisle était là également. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous regardait subjugué. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici à nous observer ?

Je m'écartai à regret de mon Apollon mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Alice se trouvait déjà aux côtés d'Edward et s'enquit de son état. Carlisle approcha à son tour mais lentement. Il me fixait intensément. Je ne bougeai pas, le laissant venir à moi.

- _C'est incroyable…_Commença-t-il en stoppant à quelques centimètres de moi._ Tu…tu as juste pris sa main _décrit-il tout en mimant le geste que j'avais fait en entrelaçant nos doigts_, et…et elles se sont refermées pour totalement disparaître en l'espace de quelques heures ! Comment as-tu fais Bella ?_

- _Fait quoi ?_ Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_- Les plaies d'Edward se sont refermées à ton contact Bella et à une vitesse incroyable !_

_- Ce…ce n'est pas moi, je dormais. _Répondis-je en regardant Edward qui me fixait toujours.

-_ Hum, étrange._ Répliqua-t-il en posa la main sur son menton._ Edward, comment te sens-tu ? _Demanda-t-il à son fils.

Il garda ses yeux rivés sur moi encore quelques secondes puis se tourna vers son père.

- _Je me sens complètement rétabli_. Lui répondit-il en se redressant lestement.

- _Hum, c'est étrange, _répéta Carlisle. _Je me demande si le bébé n'y est pas pour quelque chose dans cette guérison fulgurante. Bella, rappelle-toi la vitesse à laquelle tu t'étais remise de tes blessures._

- _Oui je m'en souviens. Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, il faut que j'y réfléchisse mais peut-être a-t-il pu soigner son père à travers toi lorsque tu étais en contact avec Edward, juste en lui tenant la main._

- _Oui, cela pourrait être une explication plausible. _En convainc Edward.

-_ En parlant d'explication, je crois que tu nous en dois une aussi_. Répliqua Alice.

- _Ah, tu veux parler de mon affrontement avec Jacob._ Il sourit à l'évocation de mon ami.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?_ M'enquis-je, ne voyant rien de drôle à toute cette histoire.

- _Je souris parce que je crois que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que lui à sa place._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Il est passé te voir à la propriété et il ne t'a pas trouvée, mais à la place, il a perçut l'odeur d'un vampire, mon odeur, qui se confondait avec la tienne. Il a tout de suite eut peur pour toi. Il nous a donc pistés mais juste avant de nous rejoindre, il a senti l'odeur de ton sang. Il a donc cru que tu te faisais attaquer par un vampire. La rage et la colère ont pris possession de tout son être et il a foncé sur moi en imaginant le pire scénario à ton sujet. _Nous expliqua-t-il.

- _Mais comment a-t-il senti l'odeur de mon sang, je n'étais pas blessée._

_- Si, tu l'étais, enfin très légèrement._

Il indiqua de son index mon coude et tout d'un coup tout me revint. Je m'étais égratigner le coude lorsque j'avais dérapé du rocher.

- _Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il a faillit te tuer à cause d'une simple égratignure !_ Réalisai-je en regardant à nouveau mon coude où aucune trace ne laissait apparaître une quelconque blessure.

Edward acquiesça en hochant la tête mais son regard s'assombrit aussitôt. Il paraissait inquiet d'un seul coup.

-_ Carlisle…_appela-t-il son père qui se tourna vers lui, _Rose…_

La seconde suivante, on entendit un brouhaha énorme au rez-de-chaussée.

- _Carlisle !_ Cria une voix féminine que je reconnus. C'était celle de Rosalie.

Tous les vampires de la pièce, y compris Edward, s'éclipsèrent en me laissant seule. Je les suivis à mon rythme et descendis l'escalier. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je découvris une macabre scène devant mes yeux et poussai un cri sous le choc.

- _Emmett !_ Criai-je en le voyant allongé sur le sofa le torse complètement ensanglanté. Juste à ses côtés se tenait Rosalie, debout, la main recouverte de sang. Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Deux émotions m'envahirent, la peur et la colère. Mais je les oubliai aussitôt lorsqu'une violente douleur au ventre me foudroya sur place. Je poussai un énorme cri avant d'être déséquilibrée en descendant la dernière marche.

Edward fonça vers moi et me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol. Il posa ses yeux inquiets sur moi et une nouvelle douleur traversa mon ventre pour terminer au creux de mes reins, ce qui m'arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 – Perdre et donne la vie**

-_ Bella ? _S'inquiéta aussitôt Edward.

- _Je…je crois que c'est le bébé._ Lui dis-je.

Je sentis alors un liquide s'écouler le long de mes cuisses, je baissai la tête et remarquai ma jupe toute mouillée.

_- Oh mon dieu !_ M'écriai-je.

Mon ventre se contracta de nouveau et la douleur s'intensifia. Les bras d'Edward me maintinrent fermement sans lesquels je me serais effondrée au sol sous le poids de mes contractions qui m'électrisaient le ventre.

- _Edward, elle perd les eaux emmène-la dans mon bureau à l'étage, tout mon matériel médical y est déjà installé, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure._ Intervint Carlisle qui se trouvait au chevet d'Emmett.

Edward me porta dans ses bras et amorça doucement la montée des marches sans geste brusque avec d'infinies précautions.

- _Attends Edward._ Lui demandai-je le stoppant dans son élan. Je relevai la tête et regardai mon ami blessé avec un pincement au cœur. _Emmett, que…que lui est-il arrivé ? Il…il ne va pas mourir ? N'est-ce pas ? _M'inquiétai-je.

Edward baissa les yeux.

- _Il s'est fait agressé par un ours dans les bois alors qu'il chassait. Rosalie est arrivée juste après qu'il lui ait porté un grand coup de griffe qui lui a entaillé la poitrine. Elle l'a porté sur son dos pendant tout le trajet pour le ramener au plus vite ici…_

Alors Rosalie était venue en aide à mon ami le plus cher, à mon frère et mon confident. Je la regardai. Elle dut sentir mon regard sur elle car elle se retourna pour me fixer à son tour. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, ces yeux n'étaient pas emplis de haine à mon encontre, ils étaient plutôt inquiets et très tristes. Je pouvais lire sur son visage toute la peine qu'elle ressentait en voyant Emmett dans cet état. Tenait-elle vraiment à lui ? Alors que le premier jour où il était apparu devant elle, elle l'avait jeté comme un obstacle gênant, comme un moins que rien. Se pouvait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? Lui si plein de vie et elle si dure et si froide. Aurait-il réussi à briser cette carapace et ce bloc de glace derrière lesquels elle se cachait ?

- …_Mais ses blessures sont trop graves pour que Carlisle puisse les soigner._ Poursuivit Edward de sa voix de velours. _Les organes ont été touchés._

Ses derniers mots me ramenèrent très vite à la réalité et à la situation actuelle.

- _Tu veux dire…non…il ne peut pas mourir pas lui…non, Emmett..._ M'épouvantai-je la gorge nouée, en fermant les yeux pour laisser passer une nouvelle contraction.

- _Rassure-toi Bella, je ne le laisserai pas s'en aller à jamais. Je ne le permettrais pas. Il existe une autre solution. N'est-ce pas Carlisle ?_ Répondit Rosalie en se tournant vers le chef de la famille. Elle avait l'air très décidée et convaincue dans ses propos.

Ce dernier fut surpris par la requête de Rosalie.

- _Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu souhaites, Rose ? _S'enquit-il.

- _Oui, il vient tout juste d'illuminer ma vie de ténèbres. Carlisle, je t'en prie, peux-tu te charger de sa transformation ? Je l'aurais bien fait mais j'ai peur de le tuer si je venais à goutter son sang, mais je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre s'il venait à partir pour toujours et Bella non plus_. Elle me regarda de nouveau.

Je lui murmurai un « merci » et elle hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, puis elle retourna auprès d'Emmett et lui prit la main.

- _Rosalie a raison. _Intervint Esmé, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Rose. _Et puis, Emmett fait parti de la famille à présent, moi non plus je ne veux pas le voir partir à jamais_.

- _Très bien_. Céda Carlisle. _Puisque toute la famille approuve ce choix. _Dit-il en regardant Alice et Jasper qui acquiescèrent.

Je ne pus voir ce qui se passa ensuite car mes contractions se firent de plus en plus douloureuses et Edward acheva de gravir les marches qui menaient à l'étage pour m'emmener dans le bureau de Carlisle.

_POV Rosalie_

Si tôt Bella à l'étage avec Edward, suivi par Alice et Esmé, nous placions Emmett sur le lit dans la petite pièce attenante au salon. Il était toujours inconscient et saignait énormément. C'était très difficile de rester à ces côtés sans être attirée par l'odeur de son sang. Je bloquai ma respiration pour ne pas être tentée et sombrer dans la folie sanguinaire que me guidaient mes instincts. Je voulais pouvoir être présente pour lui lors de cette étape importante et très douloureuse à passer : la transformation. Il allait souffrir pendant trois jours, je l'accompagnerai pendant toute la durée du processus, je lui parlerai et il saura que je serai à ses côtés à chaque instant, tout comme Edward l'avait été lors de ma transformation. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et entrelaçai nos doigts. Je fis glisser ma main libre dans ses cheveux humides. Je m'approchai de son visage, mes lèvres collées à son oreille.

- _Courage Emmett, tiens le coup, je suis là et je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller. Sois fort, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras_. Susurrai-je.

- _C'est le moment, Rose, je ne peux plus attendre, son rythme cardiaque diminue_. Me prévint Carlisle.

Je levai les yeux et croisai son regard encore incertain, j'hochai la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Je me reculai gardant nos mains liées et laissai le passage à Carlisle qui se pencha au dessus de sa carotide. Il ouvrit la bouche et ses dents pénétrèrent la chair d'Emmett pour y injecter son venin source de vie éternelle. Ce dernier eut une réaction très violente. Il cambra son dos et en poussa un cri torturé. Carlisle le maintint plaqué contre le divan pour terminer la première étape de la transformation.

Le point de non-retour était dépassé, le processus était commencé et irait jusqu'à son terme, jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et devienne immortel. Et s'il le souhaite il pourra rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

_POV Bella_

Edward poussa, avec son pied, la porte du bureau de Carlisle, qui se brisa sous le choc même si ce n'était pas son intention, ces émotions devaient lui jouer des tours et lui faire perdre le contrôle de sa force. Il approcha du lit et me déposa dessus avec une infinie précaution comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine qui pouvait se casser au moindre geste imprudent.

Il m'avait à peine lâchée qu'une nouvelle contraction traversa mon ventre. Je m'emparai instinctivement de la main d'Edward et la pressai de toutes mes forces comme si ce geste pouvait m'aider à exorciser la souffrance. Je bloquai ma respiration pour mieux supporter la douleur et soufflai enfin lorsque celle-ci était passée. Je pus relâcher légèrement mes doigts qui torturaient sa main.

- _Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ S'inquiéta Edward

Je tournai la tête vers lui et je pus voir son visage si préoccupé, j'aurais tellement voulu le rassurer mais à cet instant mon ventre se contracta à nouveau.

- _J'ai mal_. Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas pousser de cri tellement la douleur était insupportable. Malgré moi, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Comment allais-je pouvoir passer cette étape et m'en sortir vivante ? J'avais trop mal et ne pouvais penser à autre chose. La douleur annihilait toutes mes pensées. Je fermai les yeux et pressai à nouveau sa main.

Je l'entendis soudain pousser un léger gémissement. Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Mon visage devait paraître surpris car il se justifia.

- _Tu as une force surhumaine quand tu souffres, mon amour, car tu es en train de me broyer la main. _Me fit-il constater.

Je jetai un œil sur celle-ci et la retirai aussitôt pour cesser de le torturer mais il stoppa mon geste et garda sa main dans la mienne.

- _Si c'est un moyen pour toi de pouvoir évacuer la douleur alors continue, je survivrai._ Sourit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Je lui souris aussi lorsque mon ventre se relâcha.

Je sentis soudainement comme un courant d'air entrer dans la pièce et je vis Alice aux côtés d'Edward qui tentait de le pousser vers la porte.

- _Allez Edward, mets-y du tien, sors de cette pièce, nous devons préparer Bella alors dehors_. Le gronda-elle.

Edward me regarda avec des yeux ronds, il ne pouvait lutter contre sa sœur qui n'avait pas l'air de lâcher prise.

- _Alice pourquoi doit-il sortir ?_ Lui demandai-je.

_- Bella, voyons, la douleur te ferait-elle perdre toutes les règles de bienséance ?_

_- Oh, j'avais oublié._

Ils étaient presque à l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'Esmé entra à son tour et se joignit à Alice pour mettre Edward à la porte.

- _Allez mon garçon, nous te ferons entrer lorsqu'elle sera prête, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu assisteras à la naissance de ton enfant mais en attendant tu nous laisses faire notre travail !_

Edward abdiqua sous l'insistance d'Esmé, comme un enfant obéissant à la volonté d'une mère. Il me jeta un dernier regard plein d'amour.

- _Je ne serai pas loin._ Me dit-il rassurant.

- _Dehors !_ Ragea Alice en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Elles s'affairèrent autour de moi retirant tous mes vêtements pour recouvrir mon corps d'une chemise blanche et d'un long drap. Tout ceci se fit en douceur entre deux contractions. Elles étaient très douces et délicates avec moi faisant attention à chaque partie de mon corps.

Elles préparèrent aussi tout le matériel nécessaire à Carlisle comme de vraies infirmières.

- _Mais où avez-vous appris tout cela. _Leur demandai-je surprise par leur professionnalisme.

_- Et bien, on s'est préparé pendant tes longs mois de grossesse pour être prêtes le jour « J » ! _M'expliqua Alice.

J'entendis soudain un cri venant du rez-de-chaussée, mon sang se glaça aussitôt.

- _Emmett…_Murmurai-je.

- _Ne t'inquiètes plus pour lui Bella, il va s'en sortir, enfin, d'une certaine manière. Tu vas retrouver ton ami, n'aie aucune crainte._ Me rassura Esmé. _Mais pour le moment, tu ne dois penser qu'à toi et à ton enfant qui va naître._

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle qui à cet instant paraissait fatigué. Etais-ce dû au fait qu'il venait de mordre mon ami ? Souffrait-il d'avoir goutté au sang d'Emmett ? Edward le suivit et vint se placer juste à côté de moi pour reprendre ma main et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle.

- _Comment va Emmett ?_ M'enquis-je tout en sachant très bien ce qu'il devait endurer.

- _Bella, je ne vais pas te mentir, tu sais déjà comment cela se passe, il en a pour trois jours de souffrance. Après cela, il sera des nôtres._

- _Merci, Carlisle de l'avoir fait. Merci pour moi et merci…pour Rosalie._ Lui dis-je reconnaissante.

- _Il fait partie de la famille tout comme toi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir sous nos yeux alors qu'il existait une solution pour le garder avec nous._ Me sourit-il, puis il reprit son sérieux et posa ses mains sur mon ventre. _Dis-moi à quel intervalle ressens-tu tes contractions ?_

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je les trouve assez rapprochées. _Répondis-je évasive.

_- On va vérifier sur les prochaines._

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une nouvelle contraction traversa la largeur de mon ventre pour se terminer dans mes reins. Je poussai un cri tellement la douleur était insoutenable, broyant encore la main d'Edward. Une autre suivit à peine une minute plus tard.

- _Je crois que c'est le moment Bella. _M'informa-t-il._ Maintenant, je veux que tu suives tous les conseils que je vais te donner à la lettre, d'accord ?_

J'hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement incapable de desserrer les dents. Carlisle se plaça au niveau de mes jambes repliées, recouvertes par le drap, pour pouvoir accueillir le bébé.

- _Très bien alors à la prochaine contraction, je veux que tu pousses de toutes tes forces jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de souffle. Plus le bébé sortira vite, moins il subira l'accouchement._

Je suivis ce qu'il me préconisait et poussai à chaque contraction. Edward s'assit à côté de moi et plaça sa main libre derrière mon dos pour me soutenir et m'encourager. La fraicheur de sa peau sur le bas de ma colonne vertébrale soulageait la douleur qui vrillait mes reins. Je sentais le bébé descendre petit à petit vers le bas de mon ventre à chaque poussée, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle me dise d'arrêter.

- _Je vois la tête_. S'émerveilla-t-il. _Allez, Bella une dernière fois_. M'encouragea-t-il.

Je poussai une dernière fois et je sus qu'il était presqu'entièrement sorti.

- _Bella approche tes mains._ Me dit-il.

J'obtempérai et mes mains entrèrent en contact avec une petite chose toute chaude et humide.

- _Je te laisse terminer le travail à présent_.

Je le pris alors dans mes mains et l'amenai délicatement à moi. Il fut enfin libéré de mes entrailles et je le posai tout doucement contre ma poitrine. Un petit cri se fit entendre alors qu'il se mit à respirer pour la première fois.

Edward déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et susurra à mon oreille.

- _Tu as fait un travail magnifique mon amour. Regarde ce petit ange, il est aussi beau que sa maman. _S'émerveilla-t-il. Je levai les yeux vers lui et découvris ses pupilles briller d'un éclat que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il était heureux et fier d'être devenu papa.

Je pressai mon bébé contre moi en lui caressant les quelques cheveux châtains qui parsemaient sa tête. Ses cris s'étaient apaisés et il s'était endormi à présent, fatigué par ce long périple. Carlisle coupa le cordon qui le reliait encore à moi. Esmé l'enveloppa dans une serviette puis dans une couverture qu'Alice lui tendait.

- _Félicitations à tous les deux, vous avez un magnifique bébé_. Nous congratula Carlisle.

- _Bravo Bella, tu as été très courageuse, je suis fière de toi_. Me materna Esmé.

- _Merci_. Répondis-je souriante, heureuse d'avoir enfin mon enfant dans les bras et qu'il soit né sans aucune complication.

_- Il est magnifique ce petit être_. Intervint Alice. _Mais Bella je ne tiens plus, peux-tu regarder son sexe, s'il te plait ! _S'impatienta-t-elle.

- _Oh j'ai complètement oublié. _Je n'y avais même pas songé car ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus.

Je me redressai légèrement et regardai de nouveau Edward. Ce dernier me fit un signe de tête pour m'encourager à continuer. Je soulevai alors la couverture, un grand sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres lorsque je découvris un tout petit pénis.

- _C'est un garçon,_ annonçai-je en regardant de nouveau mon amour. Il esquissa un énorme sourire à son tour.

- _Enfin._ Soupira Alice. _Il ne reste plus qu'à lui donner son prénom…_Poursuivit-elle le connaissant déjà.

Je me tournai encore une fois vers Edward.

- _Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec toi avant, mais j'avais déjà mon idée pour le prénom_. Lui dis-je hésitante.

- _Je t'écoute, de toute façon quelque soit ton choix il sera le mien aussi_. Me répondit-il.

- _Et bien j'avais déjà pris ma décision avant ton retour. Je voulais que cet enfant ait au moins quelque chose de son père. Si c'était une fille j'avais prévu de l'appeler Elisabeth en hommage à ta mère que j'appréciais énormément, elle aurait été notre petite Lizzie. Et pour le garçon, je prévoyais de l'appeler tout simplement Edward, en mémoire à son père et son grand-père, il sera notre petit E.J., Edward troisième du nom._

- _Cela me touche énormément Bella, que tu ais pensé à moi et mes parents. Merci mon amour_, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui, emprisonnant dans ses mains les miennes qui détenaient notre enfant. Puis il plaça sa tête au dessus de la mienne pour y enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux et humer le doux parfum de rose.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, nous émerveillant du petit être qui était né de notre amour, pendant que Carlisle terminait ses soins sur moi. Esmé et Alice s'occupèrent ensuite de le nettoyer et de l'habiller avant de me le redonner pour sa première tétée.

Carlisle examina ensuite notre petit garçon mais ne décela rien d'anormal. Il avait l'air aussi humain que n'importe quel enfant.

- _Sa peau est pâle mais pas blafarde comme la notre. Elle est chaude, tendre et douce comme celle de n'importe quel nourrisson. Ses yeux sont verts comme l'étaient les tiens Edward lorsque tu étais humain, aucune trace de sang dans ses pupilles. Son cœur bat à un rythme régulier et il respire normalement. _Constata-t-il.

Il souleva son petit vêtement pour regarder son ventre et là, il se figea.

- _Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ?_ M'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

- _Carlisle ?_ Se joignit à moi, Edward, tout aussi inquiet.

- _C'est juste incroyable… _Murmura-t-il. _Son cordon est déjà tombé et son nombril est presque totalement cicatrisé. Il a soigné ses propres plaies._ Remarqua-t-il.

- _Alors c'était bien lui qui avait guéri mes blessures au début de ma grossesse, puis celles d'Edward ce matin…_En déduisis-je.

_- Oui je pense qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute là-dessus, votre enfant a un don et pas des moindres. Reste à savoir quelle importance il a. Je pense qu'il est conséquent s'il a réussit à te soigner aussi vite Edward. _Puis ses traits se détendirent soudainement._ Bon allez Bella repose toi, à présent, tu dois être complètement épuisée après cette épreuve._

- _C'est étrange car je ne me sens pas du tout fatiguée, j'ai même l'impression que je pourrais courir des kilomètres durant sans me fatiguer. _Remarquai-je en prenant conscience de l'état de mon corps.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. Il revint auprès de moi et souleva le drap au niveau de mon ventre.

-_ J'aurais du m'en douter_. Constata-t-il.

- _Vous doutez de quoi ? _M'enquis-je.

_- Bella, tu viens à peine de mettre au monde ton enfant et pourtant ton corps à repris sa corpulence d'avant ta grossesse, il n'en reste plus aucune trace. Ta peau s'est retendue. En général, chez les jeunes mamans il faut attendre plusieurs semaines voire même plusieurs mois pour que la peau se retende et que les traces de grossesse s'atténuent pour disparaître complètement. _M'expliqua-t-il.

- _Carlisle tu penses aussi que le bébé y est pour quelque chose dans ce soudain rétablissement ? _Intervint Edward.

- _Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain. Il va vraiment falloir que je surveille votre bébé de près pour savoir comment il arrive à faire cela, car pourtant, il est humain cela ne fait aucun doute mais il doit y avoir quelque chose au fond de lui, une infime partie de son organisme qui n'est pas du tout humaine. Il faudra voir comment son don évoluera au fur et à mesure de sa croissance. _Il leva les yeux vers moi et vis mon inquiétude. _Mais pour le moment, vas te reposer même si tu n'en ressens pas le besoin et profitez de votre petit garçon. _Sourit-il de nouveau.

- _Carlisle ?_

Il se retourna vers moi pour m'écouter.

-_ Et pour ma transformation…_

Son sourire s'effaça et il regarda Edward.

- _Nous verrons cela plus tard._ Répondit-il sans me regarder juste avant de sortir.

On m'installa provisoirement dans ma chambre avec E.J. et Edward m'accompagna aussi, il ne me quittait plus pour mon plus grand plaisir.

J'allais devoir rentrer à la maison avant le réveil d'Emmett, car Carlisle jugeait trop risqué de rester chez lui alors qu'un nouveau-né achevait sa transformation. Cette fois-ci il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui, je ne voulais pas mettre la vie de mon fils en danger même si je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour mon ami.

Deux jours plus tard, Esmé et Alice m'accompagnèrent avec la Rolls de Carlisle jusqu'à la propriété des Masen. En montant à l'étage, je remarquai que tout était déjà installé et prêt pour accueillir le bébé. On m'avait installée dans la chambre d'Edward et mon ancienne chambre servait à présent de nurserie où trônait au milieu de la pièce un berceau recouvert de dentelle toute blanche.

_- C'est trop, je ne sais que dire…_bégayai-je gênée.

- _Alors ne dis rien Bella car je sens que tu vas dire des bêtises_. Me dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- _Merci._ Leur dis-je alors reconnaissante.

_- Nous avons eu la complicité de Trudy aussi qui nous a permises d'entrer. _Rajouta Esmé.

_- Comme si cela avait pu vous arrêter. _Sous-entendais-je.

Elles sourirent et m'aidèrent à m'installer. Elles couchèrent mon petit ange dans son berceau puis elles s'éclipsèrent me laissant profiter seule de mon enfant. Sitôt la porte de la chambre refermée, je sentis comme un courant d'air derrière moi. Un corps se colla contre le mien et des lèvres se posèrent à la base de ma nuque.

- _Hum j'adore ton parfum…_Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Edward venait de me rejoindre et m'emprisonnait dans ses bras puissants. La fraicheur de ses lèvres sur la chair tendre de mon cou me fit frissonner.

- _C'est mon parfum, ou bien l'odeur de mon sang que tu adores ?_

- _Ils se confondent trop l'un l'autre pour que je les dissocie._ _Ils font partie de toi. _Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

Je me retournai vers lui et me jetai sur ses lèvres sans aucune pudeur, j'attendais depuis trop longtemps de me retrouver seule avec lui. C'était devenu un besoin presque vital de pouvoir m'abreuver de ses lèvres, aspirer son souffle, humer son odeur et toucher son corps que je voulais tout contre moi sans aucun espace pour nous séparer.

J'avais bien cru le perdre à nouveau et j'avais besoin à présent, d'être rassurée, de savoir qu'il était bien là à mes côtés qu'il était « vivant ». Son combat contre Jacob aurait pu lui être fatal surtout qu'il ne cherchait pas à contre-attaquer, il se défendait juste. Bien que je sache pourquoi mon meilleur ami avait agi ainsi, je lui en voulais énormément. Il savait qu'Edward comptait plus que tout pour moi. Je ne voulais pas le voir, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche, qu'il approche mon fils et encore moins Edward. Mon choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps mais il était encore plus catégorique à présent.

Edward répondit à mon baiser tout en se maitrisant, je voyais bien qu'il n'y mettait pas tout sa fougue. Pourtant je cherchai à retrouver notre passion d'entant, j'approfondis mon baiser et caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue pour quémander la sienne.

Je l'entendis émettre un grognement, il luttait contre lui-même et faisait de la résistance. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux et pressai mon corps, redevenu svelte, contre le sien. Ma poitrine alla à la rencontre de son torse dur et musclé. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors et ma langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne dans une sensuelle caresse. J'approfondis mon baiser en fermant les yeux et me laissai aller à toutes les sensations que me procurait sa bouche contre la mienne dans ses bras qui m'enlaçaient.

Ses mains commencèrent à remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale en une douce caresse. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et glissèrent sur ma joue pour se nicher dans mon cou juste en dessous de mon lobe.

- _Tu me rends fou, Bella. Si tu continues ainsi je ne réponds plus de rien_. Murmura-t-il.

- _Alors laisse-toi aller, j'ai confiance en toi, tout se passera bien._ Le rassurai-je.

Je fis descendre mes mains sur ses épaules pour m'arrêter sur son torse. Je commençai à défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise. Cela me rappela aussitôt notre moment dans la clairière lorsque nous nous étions donné l'un à l'autre pour la seule et unique fois. Aurai-je ma seconde fois aujourd'hui ? Lui qui m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que l'on ne pourrait jamais avoir ce genre de rapport tant que je serais humaine. Etais-je en train de le faire succomber à l'envie qui nous habitait tous les deux ?

Alors que je retirai le dernier bouton de sa chemise, ses mains froides se posèrent sur mes épaules pour se faufiler sous mon gilet qui glissa le long de mes bras avant de tomber au sol. Ses doigts agiles enlevèrent chaque bouton de mon chemisier à une vitesse inhumaine. Ce dernier rejoignit rapidement mon gilet sur le parquet. J'étais à présent en corset. Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos pour attraper le lacet qui retenait mon sous-vêtement. Il tira dessus avec une infinie lenteur.

Au même moment, ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes et tracèrent un sillon brûlant sur ma peau à chacun de leur passage. Partant de mon lobe vers la base de mon cou pour remonter sur mon menton et enfin sur ma bouche qu'il prit avidement. Ses bras se refermèrent plus étroitement autour de mon corps à m'en couper le souffle mais je n'émis aucune plainte de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne en réalisant qu'il me faisait mal. Je sentis que mon corset se détachait légèrement de mon buste et commençait à glisser. J'allais me retrouver quasiment nue pour la seconde fois devant ses yeux et malgré moi je me mis à rougir.

Mais ce fût cet instant que choisit notre fils pour se réveiller et réclamer sa ration. Edward brisa notre baiser et s'écarta brusquement de moi pour se plaquer contre le mur d'en face. Il prit une grande inspiration. Son visage devint dur et froid.

_- Bon sang, qu'allais-je faire ! Je perds complètement la raison en prenant de tels risques te concernant. _S'en voulut-il furieux contre lui-même.

Il releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur mes bras et se figea d'horreur en fronçant les sourcils. Je baissai les yeux sur ce qu'il fixait si durement et remarquai quelques traces rouges apparaitre sur mes bras.

_- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu attendais que je te broie les os pour m'avertir que je te faisais souffrir?_ Me reprocha-t-il amer.

Je m'avançai vers lui pour poser ma main sur sa joue et collai mon front contre le sien.

_- Edward, ce n'est rien, je n'ai rien senti. Je n'ai pas eu mal. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi. Alors toi aussi, aie confiance en toi._

- _Enfin Bella, ouvre les yeux ! Regarde ce que je t'ai fait pour une simple étreinte où j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne pourrai jamais me laisser aller avec toi pas dans ses conditions. _Répliqua-t-il torturé.

- _Edward, je…_

_- Quelqu'un monte, je dois disparaître_. M'interrompit-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'était déjà volatilisé en un courant d'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. C'était Trudy.

_- Oh vous êtes debout Mademoiselle Bella. J'ai entendu le bébé pleurer alors je suis monté voir. Je pensai que vous dormiez. _S'excusa-t-elle.

- _Non, je ne dors pas mais merci de votre sollicitude._

_- Installez-vous sur le fauteuil je vous amène votre bébé. _Me materna-t-elle comme à son habitude.

Elle déposa E.J. dans mes bras puis s'éclipsa me laissant nourrir mon bébé. Elle revint un peu plus tard pour m'aider mais elle arrivait trop tard j'avais déjà apporté tous les soins nécessaire à mon fils. Et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque quoi que ce soit d'anormal sur lui, comme la guérison prématurée de son nombril.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire une fois E.J. couché, je soufflai la bougie et allai m'allonger sur le lit après avoir enfilé ma chemise de nuit, en attendant le retour d'Edward…S'il revenait. La seule idée qu'il puisse ne pas revenir me noua la gorge. Je n'avais pas aimé la façon si soudaine dont il s'était éclipsé. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire, j'avais peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

J'avais dû m'assoupir car quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. Mais je pouvais voir tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce car la lune illuminait la chambre à travers les rideaux. La lueur d'une bougie scintillait à travers la porte de la pièce adjacente. Je me levai et filai vers la chambre voisine. La porte était entrouverte. Je la poussai, découvris mon fils dans les bras de son père en train de se faire bercer assis sur le rocking-chair. J'esquissai un léger sourire en les voyant tous les deux. J'admirai les deux hommes de ma vie qui comptaient plus que tout pour moi.

Il releva les yeux pour les diriger vers moi. Il se redressa et recoucha E.J. dans son berceau avant de s'avancer vers moi pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi.

-_ Tu es revenu… _Soufflai-je.

- _Bella, je t'ai fait une promesse il me semble. _Me répondit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

_- Je sais mais tu es parti si soudainement que j'ai cru…_

_- J'ai profité de l'arrivée de Trudy pour partir chasser et pour aucune autre raison. Jamais je ne t'abandonnai, vous êtes ma famille à présent tous les deux._

Ses prunelles dorées braquées sur les miennes reflétaient l'éclat de la lune. J'approchai ma main et la posai sur sa joue à mon tour.

_- Nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation…_ Lui rappelai-je.

_- Je sais…_Répliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

_POV Rosalie_

Je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis que Carlisle l'avais mordu. Cela remontait à trois jours. Le cœur d'Emmett battait frénétiquement et n'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter définitivement. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le processus de transformation, il n'avait émit aucune plainte et avait souffert en silence. J'admirais son courage.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je constatai que je n'entendais plus rien. Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Je m'approchai juste au dessus de son visage attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ses paupières se mirent à battre et ses prunelles écarlates pénétrèrent les miennes. Je ne sus ce qu'il se passa dans sa tête à cet instant, mais sa main s'empara de ma nuque et il combla l'espace vide entre nos deux visages en une fraction de seconde pour plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne pus résister car il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et je n'avais pas la volonté de résister à quelque chose qui m'attirait depuis plusieurs jours.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 – Attirance**

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres qu'il effleura à peine puis se recula. Il s'adossa contre le mur, sur lequel il reposa sa tête les yeux rivés sur notre fils qui dormait profondément. Il ferma les paupières l'espace d'un instant. Il inspira profondément et les rouvrit, le regard dans le vague.

- _C'est impossible, Bella, pas dans ces conditions, tu pourrais y laisser la vie_. Murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

- _Quelle importance à présent que mes jours sont comptés !_ Répliquai-je.

- _Peux-tu avoir un peu de considération pour ta propre vie. Elle est si précieuse. Tu ne pourras plus jamais faire machine arrière ensuite. Tu seras sans cesse assoiffée de sang et devras toujours contrôler tes pulsions pour ne pas t'en prendre aux humains. Tu ne pourras plus te mettre au soleil et ta seule alimentation se résumera à l'absorption de sang animal qui satisfera tout juste tes besoins mais en aucun cas tes envies. Est-ce vraiment cette vie que tu souhaites avoir?_

- _Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est vivre éternellement à tes côtés et aux siens. _Lui répondis-je en montrant notre bébé._ Je suis prête à endurer les pires châtiments du moment qu'ils me permettent d'être avec vous deux, le reste n'a aucune importance_.

- _Tu ne changeras donc pas d'avis_. Constata-t-il.

_- Non, ma décision est prise, de toute façon, elle ne m'a jamais appartenu, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Carlisle va bientôt devoir s'affranchir de la promesse qu'il a faite à Aro._

_- Je sais mais si je pouvais trouver une solution pour éviter ton sacrifice,_ chercha-t-il torturé._ Mais nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous, j'ai demandé à Carlisle d'attendre un peu avant de procéder à ta transformation._

_- Mais pourquoi ? _Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas sa détermination à reculer l'échéance.

_- Tant qu'il n'y a pas nécessité de le faire on attendra. Alice nous préviendra si les Volturi décidaient de revenir pour vérifier que Carlisle avait rempli sa part du contrat. Cela te permettra de profiter un peu plus longtemps de notre enfant car je crains que tu ne puisses plus le faire lorsque tu seras un nouveau-né. Tu pourrais être dangereuse pour lui comme je l'étais pour toi il y a quelques mois._

- _Peut-être n'aurais-je pas ce problème comme toutes les filles de la famille, Alice, Esmé et Rosalie ont très bien résisté à l'appel du sang humain alors pourquoi pas moi ? _Répliquai-je.

- _Tu as peut-être raison mais nous n'en savons rien, Bella. Je te demande juste de patienter quelques mois de plus. _

_- Quelques mois ! _M'exclamai-je.

_- Je ne te demande pas la lune, je requiers juste quelques mois, le temps qu'E.J. soit sevré._

_- Combien ?_

_- Douze mois_. Proposa-t-il.

- _Un an, mais c'est trop long, EJ sera sevré depuis longtemps !_

-_ Six mois alors ? _Continua-t-il.

Je le regardai d'un air insatisfait.

- _Très bien, trois mois, _céda-t-il_, mais je ne descendrai pas en dessous ! _Me prévint-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- _J'accepte pour trois mois à condition, bien sûr, que les Volturi ne débarquent pas plus tôt car bien évidement le marché ne tiendrait plus. _Répliquai-je.

_- C'est d'accord, marché conclu, tu es dure en affaire Miss Swan._ Plaisanta-t-il, m'illuminant de son sourire charmeur qui me faisait fondre.

Il tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur ma joue puis il m'attira à lui. Ma tête se reposa contre son torse et il m'enlaça de ses bras m'offrant à cet instant toute sa douceur et sa tendresse.

- _Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse, mon amour. _Susurra-t-il.

_- Je le suis quand je suis avec toi,_ lui répondis-je en redressant la tête pour pénétrer l'ambre de ses yeux. _Je t'aime._

Il se pencha vers moi et sa bouche prit mes lèvres en un tendre baiser dans lequel je ressentais tout son amour.

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime,_ chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

Ma tête se mit soudainement à tourner et me fit perdre l'équilibre mais Edward me maintenait fermement dans ses bras.

- _Tu dois te reposer, tu es épuisée. Le bébé n'agit plus sur toi. Tu ne peux plus récupérer aussi rapidement. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre_. Décida-t-il.

Il glissa ses mains sous moi et me souleva pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit, replaça les couvertures sur moi et s'allongea par-dessus, juste à côté de moi.

- _Dors mon amour, je veillerai sur vous deux pendant dans ton sommeil_. Me cajola-t-il en déposant un dernier baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

Il passa son bras autour de moi et je reposai ma tête sur son épaule enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité tout contre lui. C'est dans cet état de bien-être en humant son parfum que je fermai les yeux et m'envolai dans les bras de Morphée.

Je fus réveillée par des pleurs, ceux de mon bébé. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et me redressai subitement, comme prise de panique.

- _Ssschut,_ entendis-je fredonner la voix de velours d'Edward. _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est entre de bonnes mains._ Me rassura-t-il.

Je tournai la tête et découvris, sous un filet de lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, Edward toujours à mes côtés, cajolant E.J. dans ses bras. Il était tellement doux avec son fils.

- _Il a dormi toute la nuit et vient juste de se réveiller. Je crois qu'il est affamé ce matin. _Me dit-il en me le tendant.

Il approcha son visage, je sentis son souffle à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. _Bonjour._ Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. _Tu as bien dormi ?_ Continua-t-il en déposant un autre baiser.

Des réveils comme celui-ci j'en voulais tous les matins jusqu'à ce que l'éternité me prive de sommeil pour que je puisse profiter de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il se figea soudain et se redressa.

- _Qu'y-a-t-il ? _Demandai-je.

- _Trudy monte, je dois partir._ M'informa-t-il en s'éloignant déjà.

« Encore ! »

De ma main libre, je le retins par le bras.

- _Non, attends, ne pars pas… _Le suppliai-je, presque alarmée.

_- Bella, je ne peux pas me montrer face à elle, elle ne comprendrait pas et prendrait peur. _Se justifia-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, ça fait trop mal. _Bougonnai-je comme une petite fille à qui on enlevait son jouet.

Il se rapprocha et prit mon visage dans ses mains.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai toujours et je ne serai pas loin. Dès que tu seras de nouveau seule, tu me trouveras à tes côtés, sois-en certaine car moi non plus je n'apprécie pas d'être loin de toi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix : je suis mort à leurs yeux. Je ne peux tout de même pas déroger une nouvelle fois à la loi imposée par les Volturi._

_- Edward, cela ne peut pas durer ainsi éternellement. Nous devons quitter Forks._ Annonçai-je subitement, me surprenant moi-même par mes propres propos.

Il parut tout aussi surpris que moi et fronça les sourcils, puis il leva les yeux vers la porte.

- _Nous en reparlerons…_

J'entendis frapper et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, Trudy faisait belle et bien son entrée. Je tournai la tête à nouveau vers Edward mais il avait déjà disparu. Je ressentis de nouveau un pincement comme à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

Trudy s'affaira dans la chambre ouvrant les rideaux, faisant un brin de ménage et me préparant mon bain pendant que je m'occupai d'E.J. Elle resta dans la nurserie pour le surveiller pendant que je descendais en cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Tout était déjà prêt, je n'avais plus qu'à me servir.

Lorsque je m'assis à table, je me mis à réfléchir, et mes derniers propos me revinrent en mémoire : « quitter Forks ». Je n'y avais pas vraiment songé jusqu'à cet instant mais c'était peut-être la seule solution possible pour qu'Edward et moi puissions avoir une vie qui se rapprocherait de la normalité. Il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment rester caché à Forks et me rejoindre qu'à la nuit tombée ou seulement pendant mes périodes de solitude. Je le voulais avec moi nuit et jour que ce soit à la maison ou bien dans la rue. Je ne voulais plus qu'il se cache. Si le seul moyen était de quitter Forks, alors je le ferais. De toute manière, je n'y avais plus ma place non plus. Moi aussi je me cachais. J'étais devenue mère sans avoir pris d'époux. J'avais engendré un « bâtard » comme le disaient certaines personnes médisantes. Mais jamais je n'abandonnerais ou confirais mon fils à qui que ce soit malgré le souhait de mon père. Je m'en irais donc dans un endroit où personne ne me connaitrait, où je ne serais pas jugée, où je pourrais vivre pleinement mon amour avec Edward et élever notre fils en attendant ma prochaine transformation.

Cette dernière m'effrayait un peu. Pas du point de vue de la souffrance car j'y étais déjà préparée. J'avais peur qu'une fois ma transformation achevée je ne puisse plus approcher mon fils avant plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années mais c'était inévitable et nécessaire. E.J. avait un don, cela ne faisait aucun doute et en tant qu'humaine je ne serais pas assez forte pour le protéger de tous les dangers qui nous entouraient. Lorsque je serais devenue immortelle, je me sentirais rassurée car personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à mon fils sans que je puisse riposter.

Enfin je ne pouvais pas rester humaine sachant que l'amour de ma vie était un vampire et qu'il ne vieillirait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas rester et vieillir laissant le temps nous séparer comme me l'avait dit Rosalie. J'étais prête à tout et n'importe quoi pour rester à ses côtés.

_POV Rose_

_Ses paupières se mirent à battre et ses prunelles écarlates pénétrèrent les miennes. Je ne sus ce qu'il se passa dans sa tête à cet instant, mais sa main s'empara de ma nuque et il combla l'espace vide entre nos deux visages en une fraction de seconde pour plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne pus résister car il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et je n'avais pas la volonté de résister à quelque chose qui m'attirait depuis plusieurs jours._

Son baiser était pressant et puissant, il me dévorait littéralement la bouche. Jamais je n'avais connu une telle fougue et une telle passion dans un baiser, et il fallait que je l'avoue, cela me plaisait énormément. Je mis autant de fougue qu'il en mettait à lui rendre ce baiser, profitant de cet instant magique où il me prouvait ses sentiments ou tout du moins son attirance pour moi.

Il se redressa subitement me faisant reculer tout en me maintenant collée à lui. Il se leva et me plaqua sauvagement, à vitesse vampirique, contre le mur, faisant tomber les cadres qui s'y trouvaient accrochés et qui se brisèrent sous le choc. Sa main emprisonna la mienne pour la coller au mur juste à côté de mon visage. Son corps se pressa inconditionnellement contre le mien et sa bouche continua l'exploration de la mienne. Je levai mon bras libre pour poser mes doigts à la base de sa nuque et caresser ses cheveux bruns. Sa main s'aventura sur ma hanche puis glissa plus bas sur ma cuisse. Il attrapa le tissu de ma jupe qu'il fit remonter la malmenant au passage puisque je l'entendis se déchirer. Je sentis ses doigts tièdes caresser la chair de ma cuisse remontant ainsi jusqu'à l'extrémité de mon intimité. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche lorsqu'il la frôla de ses doigts.

- _Hum hum_. Un raclement de gorge me parvint juste derrière Emmett et me sortit de ma fascination.

Je levai les yeux et découvris rapidement l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et rompre notre étreinte charnelle : Carlisle. Je me redressai aussitôt et essayai de repousser Emmett mais je l'entendis gronder et se presser un peu plus contre mon corps.

- _Emmett ! Je suis ravi de te voir parmi nous !_ Commença Carlisle. _Peux-tu venir me voir mon garçon que je t'examine ?_

Il émit un grognement.

- _Je vais bien._ Répondit-il sa bouche toujours sur mon cou.

- _Emmett pourrais-tu calmer tes pulsions quelques minutes et venir me voir._ Lui ordonna Carlisle.

Il gronda de nouveau.

Je décidai alors de prendre les choses en mains. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues l'incitant à me regarder.

- _Emmett, écoute Carlisle, c'est important. Et tu sais, maintenant que tu es immortel comme nous, nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous pour poursuivre notre petit échange._ Lui susurrai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me regarda intensément avant de relâcher son étreinte et de se tourner vers le patriarche de la famille abandonnant la partie à regret.

- _Me voilà_. Lui dit-il en écarta les bras en signe de reddition. _Que voulez-vous savoir?_

- _Comment te sens-tu ?_ Commença-t-il. _As-tu mal quelque part ?_

_- Non, je me sens en pleine forme et en pleine capacité de mes moyens_. Se réjouit-il.

- _Je n'en doute pas._

Si j'avais été encore humaine, j'aurais probablement rougit au sous-entendu voilé de Carlisle.

- _J'ai l'impression d'avoir une force surhumaine et que je pourrais abattre n'importe quel mur sans même avoir besoin d'y mettre toute ma force._

- _C'est le cas, ce n'est pas une impression. _Lui dit-il en indiquant d'un signe de tête le mur derrière nous. _Evite de détruire tout la maison quand-même._

Je me retournai en même temps que lui et remarquai que celui-ci était complètement fissuré et que le plâtre tombait par endroit.

- _Voilà pourquoi, je suis venu te déranger dans tes…hum…occupations_.

- _C'est moi qui ai fait cela ?_

_- Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il est important que tu prennes conscience de ta force que tu apprennes à la maîtriser au plus vite car nous pourrions être incapables de te contenir._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que tu es un nouveau-né. Tu possèdes donc encore tout ton sang humain ce qui te rend plus fort que moi et que Rosalie ou tout autre vampire._

Emmett me regarda soudainement.

- _Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

- _Bien sûr que non,_ le rassurai-je. _Même si je n'ai pas ta force, il me faut bien plus que des caresses pour me faire mal. _Le rassurai-je.

- _Il n'y a pas que ta force qui s'est décuplée, tu te déplaceras très rapidement aussi. _Poursuivit Carlisle.

- _Oh cela explique pourquoi en l'espace d'une seconde je suis passé du lit au mur_. Constata-t-il en me regardant une flamme de désir brillant dans ses yeux.

Il revint vers moi et posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos. C'était peut-être un geste anodin mais pour moi il marquait mon appartenance à cet homme. J'étais sienne et fière de l'être.

Je le vis soudainement froncer les sourcils.

- _Qu'y-a-t-il ?_

_- J'ai…j'ai ma gorge qui me brûle. _Dit-il en posant ses mains à la base de son cou.

_- C'est tout à fait normal, tu as soif, il faut que tu te nourrisses de sang. Il faut que tu ailles chasser pour l'apaiser. _Le prévint Carlisle.

_- Je vais l'emmener. _Proposai-je

- _C'est d'accord mais tu l'emmènes assez loin dans de toute vie humaine, c'est bien compris ? _Recommanda-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions au fin fond de la forêt, galopant à une vitesse inhumaine. Emmett s'adaptait à sa nouvelle condition avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous avions fait la course pour venir et il m'avait battu haut la main.

Je le guidai et le conseillai pour sa première chasse, pour qu'il apprenne à être à l'écoute de ses sens. Je le vis se concentrer.

- _J'en tiens un._ Me dit-il. _Je le perçois, il se dirige vers un cours d'eau. J'entends ses pattes piétiner le sol._

Il se précipita vers sa proie en courant à toute vitesse. Je lui emboitai le pas, mais j'eus du mal à le suivre. Je pris soudainement peur lorsque je me rendis compte que l'animal vers lequel il se dirigeait était un cheval et que ce dernier était monté par un homme.

- _Emmett, _criai-je_, arrête-toi ! Il y a un humain !_

Il n'en fit rien et continua, guidé par ses instincts primitifs. Je dus prendre sur toutes mes réserves pour augmenter ma vitesse et le rattraper. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur, je lui sautai dessus et le fit basculer en avant. Je le suivis dans sa chute et nous boulâmes ensemble sur le tapis de feuilles avant de stopper notre course dans un ruisseau.

Il était allongé sur le dos dans l'eau et moi je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda et se mit à rire.

- _Il fallait le dire que tu étais si pressée que cela, j'aurais tâché de combler tes attentes de suite !_ Plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui fis une petite tape sur la tête.

- _Imbécile ! Tu étais en train de traquer un humain à cheval! _Le réprimandai-je.

- _Oh…C'est pour cela que je percevais deux odeurs, une à vomir et l'autre tellement délectable_.

- _Je suis au regret de te dire que tu ne pourras jamais goûter à cette odeur délectable car elle provient de l'humain, tu devras te contenter de mets moins raffinés comme de l'élan ou du sanglier._

- _Pas très appétissant tout cela, heureusement que j'ai un met très alléchant sous les yeux_. Sous-entendit-il en me fixant intensément.

Il plaqua ses paumes sur mes hanches et me fit basculer sous lui, me retrouvant dans l'eau qui s'insinua très vite dans chaque partie de mes vêtements. Il se pencha et fondit sur mes lèvres pour s'en délecter.

- _Hum, hum._ Entendis-je une voix fluette se racler la gorge.

Emmett gronda.

- _Et bien, on ne s'ennuie pas ici !_ Reprit-elle. _Quels impatients vous êtes !_

Je me redressai brusquement en repoussant vigoureusement Emmett.

- _Alice ?_ Remarquai-je mais je perçus une autre présente et tournai la tête. _Jasper ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?_

- _C'est toute la famille qui s'est liguée pour nous déranger à tour de rôle. C'est cela être vampire, vous avoir sur le dos vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre! _Ronchonna-t-il en se relevant lestement et je le suivis dégoulinante d'eau.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett, tu vas bientôt te rattraper ! _Lui répondit Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _Quant à notre présence ici, et bien, il se trouve que j'ai eu une vision dans laquelle j'ai vu notre cher Emmett dévorer un homme. Nous avons préféré filer vous rejoindre pour éviter le massacre ! Mais à ce que je vois vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous. _Constata-t-elle.

- _Hum, non j'ai réussi à l'arrêter._ Répondis-je gênée.

- _Comment as-tu réussi à l'arrêter avec la force qu'il doit avoir en tant que nouveau né ? _M'interrogea Jasper.

- _Elle m'a littéralement plaqué au sol si tu avais vu cela, elle s'est jetée sur moi comme une tigresse ! C'est la seconde fois qu'elle m'envoie au tapis ! _S'esclaffa Emmett.

- _Cela n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire, Emmett_. Railla Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- _Maintenant que nous sommes ici, peut-on se joindre à vous pour une partie de chasse ? _Proposa Alice.

- _Bien sûr et à celui qui traquera le plus gros gibier_. Défia Emmett.

Nous partîmes tous chasser, Emmett en première position. Alice et moi nous contentâmes d'un élan, Jasper réussi à attraper un puma et contre toute attente Emmett croisa le chemin d'un ours. Il ne se posa aucune question et se jeta sur lui. Le combat ne fut pas facile mais il emporta la victoire et put s'abreuver de son sang.

A notre retour à la maison, Carlisle et Esmé auraient pali s'ils avaient été encore humain en voyant dans l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvions Emmett et moi : trempés jusqu'aux os, recouverts de boue et nos vêtements bien abîmés. Lorsqu'il apprit l'incident qu'il s'était produit, Carlisle décida qu'il était dangereux qu'Emmett reste à Forks à proximité des humains étant donné ce qui aurait pu se passer lors de sa traque. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille sur le champ car le risque était trop grand. Il préconisa d'envoyer Emmett chez les Denali là où Alice et Edward avait séjourné pendant leurs premiers jours en tant que nouveau-né.

Je décrétai aussitôt de l'accompagner, ne pouvant supporter de me retrouver loin de lui alors que l'on venait tout juste de se trouver. Jasper et Alice décidèrent de se joindre à nous pour s'assurer que le trajet se déroulerait sans incident et pour séjourner quelques temps là-bas.

Nous fûmes très bien accueillis là-bas et la demeure était un vrai château. Leur propriété était très éloignée de toute habitation à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Nous pouvions donc aller où bon nous semblait à toute heure de la journée sans avoir à nous cacher.

On nous montra nos chambres à chacun même si nous nous présentions en couple.

- _Voici la tienne Rosalie._ Me dit Kate en ouvrant la porte. _La tienne Emmett est juste à côté._ Poursuivit-elle. _Je vous laisse vous installer._

Sur ses derniers mots, elles d'éclipsa nous laissant tous les deux.

- _Enfin seul ! Alléluia !_ Se réjouit Emmett.

- _Chut ! Elle pourrait t'entendre !_ Le réprimandai-je. _On se rejoint tout à l'heure, juste après avoir déballé nos affaires, _lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos_._

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre qui était richement meublée avec un lit à baldaquin, des tableaux sur chaque pan de mur dont les cadres étaient recouverts d'or.

Je commençai à ranger dans la grande armoire en chêne les quelques tenues que j'avais pris avec moi juste avant notre départ. J'étais en train de placer une robe sur un cintre lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai les siens rouges écarlate. Il me fixait intensément.

- _Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu. Ta chambre te convient ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien je n'y suis pas allé._

_- Pourquoi ?_

Il s'approcha plus près de moi, glissa son bras autour de mon corps, son front se colla au mien. De sa main libre il caressa ma joue.

- _Parce que tout ce qui m'intéresse se trouve ici._ Me répondit-il dans un souffle. _Ma douce Rose, je sais que tu es restée à mes côtés pendant ces trois jours de souffrance alors que mon corps était en train de muter. Je t'ai entendu me parler et me dire tous ces mots d'amour et tes sentiments à mon encontre. Tu t'es ouverte à moi sans aucune pudeur. C'est à mon tour de me livrer. Depuis ce jour où tu m'as fait traverser la pièce chez Carlisle, je ne rêve que d'une seule chose, pouvoir faire cela._

Il s'inclina et prit mes lèvres avec une infinie douceur comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile.

- _Je rêve que tu sois mienne, non seulement ce soir mais pour le reste de l'éternité._ Me déclara-t-il en encrant ses prunelles dans les miennes attendant une réponse de ma part.

Je ne trouvai pas les mots pour lui répondre et lui exprimer mes sentiments, alors je glissai ma main sur sa nuque et l'attirai à moi pour un baiser passionné.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il m'arracha le cintre des mains pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me retins à la porte de l'armoire pour reprendre mon équilibre. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et m'emporta dans ses bras. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'avais gardé serrer dans ma main la poignée de la porte de l'armoire, ce qui la fit basculer et tomber à terre en un bruit assourdissant. Elle se cassa en plusieurs morceaux sous le choc. Nous frôlâmes juste après dans notre précipitation, une petite console dont un vase rempli de rose était posé dessus, celui-ci déambula pour tomber dans le vide et se briser en mille éclats.

Le voilage des rideaux qui pendaient de chaque côté du lit se déchira lorsque nous passâmes à travers pour sauter sur l'édredon. La tringle qui le retenait s'effondra sur nous avant de rouler au sol. Mais tout ceci n'était que détails qui n'avaient pas d'importance à cet instant, car nous étions prisonniers de la passion qui nous habitait.

Il se trouvait juste au dessus de moi, faisant de son corps de rêve une prison. Sa carrure était tellement imposante avec tous ses muscles qui se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui ôter cette chemise et de poser mes mains sur son torse.

Sa bouche fondit sur ma carotide en poussant un grondement. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour le tenir plus près de moi. Nous avions une telle soif l'un de l'autre que nos gestes étaient brusques et passionnés. Il empoigna mon chemisier qu'il écarta soudainement faisant sauter tous les boutons. Je fis de même avec sa chemise qui se retrouva toute déchirée après l'agression de mes ongles. Il fit glisser prestement ma jupe, et ma longue culotte à dentelle puis s'attaqua au lacet de mon corset sous lequel il glissa un doigt et tira sèchement, le faisant céder sous la pression. Ma poitrine se retrouva à nue devant son regard gourmand. Mes mains agrippèrent son pantalon et il se souleva pour m'aider à le lui retirer, son caleçon suivit en même temps. Nous étions à présent nus tous les deux allongés sur ce lit.

Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux en une caresse douce et tendre, il n'y avait plus de précipitation à cet instant. Il prit son temps. Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps : de mon bas ventre, en passant par ma poitrine, pour s'arrêter sur mon visage et ancrer son regard dans le mien.

- _Ma douce Rose tu es magnifique._ Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sa main glissa sur mon corps, ne laissant aucune partie intact. Chaque caresse était une brûlure qui augmentait mon désir pour lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon intimité. Ce simple geste fut comme un appel pour moi, j'ouvris alors mes jambes entre lesquelles il vint se loger. Sa virilité était juste à l'entrée de ma féminité. Il donna un premier coup de rein et il pénétra dans mon antre où tout ne fut que bonheur et plaisir de le sentir en moi. Les sensations accrurent à chacun de ses vas-et-viens, multipliant les caresses et me susurrant des mots d'amour dans les lesquels il m'exprimait ses sentiments et me rassurait. Ses coups de butoir répétés nous amenèrent jusqu'aux extrémités de notre désir et nous laissâmes exploser notre plaisir au même moment, en une complète fusion de nos deux corps. Au dernier coup de rein d'Emmett, le sommier ne résista pas à ce dernier assaut et s'effondra au sol. Nos corps rebondirent et nous nous regardâmes. A ce moment-là nous fûmes pris d'un énorme fou rire, en constatant les dégâts qu'avait causés notre emportement. Mais bientôt nos rires furent remplacer par l'envie naissante de nous donner de nouveau l'un à l'autre, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes recommençant cette délicieuse mise en bouche qui nous mèneraient vers d'autres cieux. Il semblait que soyons devenus insatiables l'un de l'autre pour notre plus grand plaisir.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 – Une page se tourne, une autre commence**

_POV Bella_

Dans l'après-midi, j'eus l'agréable surprise d'avoir la visite de Carlisle et Esmé. Ils m'apportèrent de bonnes nouvelles concernant Emmett. Ce dernier s'était bien réveillé et avait conquis le cœur de Rosalie. Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus apparemment. J'appris que Carlisle avait préféré envoyer Emmett chez les Denali suite à un incident lors de sa première sortie : au moment d'aller chasser Emmett avait été attiré par le sang d'un humain et aurait pu le dévorer si Rosalie n'était pas intervenue. En Alaska, il apprendrait à contrôler sa soif comme l'avait fait Edward avant lui. Rosalie était partie bien évidement avec lui ainsi que Jasper et Alice. J'eus un pincement au cœur pour cette dernière, elle allait me manquer.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité. Carlisle avait l'air préoccupé.

- _Il se passe autre chose, Carlisle ? _M'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

- _Oui en effet. Ton père a retrouvé la Jeep d'Emmett dans les bois et a découvert le cadavre de l'ours juste à côté du fusil de chasse. Il est passé ce matin pour prendre de tes nouvelles suite à la lettre qu'il a reçue de ma part annonçant la naissance du bébé et pour savoir si nous avions vu Emmett, il est à sa recherche. Je ne lui ai évidemment rien dit. Il ne va probablement pas tarder à venir te rendre visite. Il a lancé un avis de recherche pour sa disparition et a envoyé de nombreux courriers à tous les shérifs des alentours. Il semble très touché par sa disparition et veut croire qu'il s'en soit sorti puisqu'il n'a pas retrouvé son corps. Il sillonne les bois sans répit à la recherche du moindre indice. _Il fourragea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et me tendit une lettre. _Lorsque ton père te parlera d'Emmett remets-lui cette lettre, je l'ai écrite moi-même en imitant l'écriture d'Emmett. Cela permettra à ton père d'arrêter ses recherches et de ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui._

_- Oh, merci, cela va m'épargner bien des explications auprès de mes parents. Emmett aussi, je suppose devra se cacher à présent s'il souhaite revenir à Forks un jour ?_

_- Oui, _acquiesça Carlisle.

J'eus encore un pincement au cœur toute la famille devait se cacher, cela devenait intolérable.

_- Cela suffit. _Répliquai-je en haussant le ton.

Ils relevèrent la tête et me regardèrent l'air étonné.

_- Cela ne peut plus durer. _Continuai-je._ Edward, Alice, Emmett, vous Esmé, et moi-même pour d'autres raisons devons nous cacher en restant dans cette ville. Il faut partir et construire une nouvelle vie ailleurs où nous pourrions sortir librement sans avoir peur que l'on nous reconnaisse ou bien qu'on nous juge._

_- Tu as raison Bella, j'y songe sérieusement en ce moment et nous projetons de partir d'ici quelque mois mais…_

_- Mais ce qui vous retient encore ici, c'est moi n'est-ce pas ? _Finis-je à sa place.

_- En partie, oui. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici, seule avec ton fils même en compagnie d'Edward._

_- Je sais, de toute façon, mon destin est déjà tracé, je serai bientôt des vôtres alors je pars avec vous, enfin si vous voulez de moi bien sûr._

_- Oh Bella, ma chérie, bien sûr, tu es comme notre fille, jamais nous te laisserons derrière nous. Pourtant cela doit être très dur pour toi de faire cette proposition et quitter ta famille pour nous suivre. _Compatit Esmé.

_- C'est vous ma famille à présent même si mes parents resteront dans mon cœur éternellement._

_- Il y a quand-même un souci de taille : ton père, Charlie, il va falloir le mettre au courant et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il approuve ce choix._

_- J'essaierai de lui parler, qu'il le veuille ou non, c'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous. Le plus tôt sera le mieux car j'ai peur que mes parents ou bien que quelqu'un d'autre ne remarque la particularité d'E.J. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur lui et sur nous. Il faut partir au plus vite. Je n'en peux plus de devoir me cacher et de vous voir vous cacher._

_- Je vais essayer de boucler toutes les affaires que je dirige ici pour partir au plus tôt, puis Esmé et moi partirons pour trouver un endroit où nous installer et tout mettre en place pour la venue de toute la famille puis nous reviendrons vous chercher._ Organisa Carlisle.

_- Merci, Carlisle._

Quelques instants après leur départ, le vieux tacot de mes parents approchait le long du chemin. Lorsqu'elle sortit de voiture, ma mère me tendit les bras pour me féliciter alors que mon père resta en retrait. J'eus juste droit à un petit « félicitations » murmuré. Renée demanda de suite à voir le bébé. Je les fis monter à l'étage et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre où E.J. dormait paisiblement.

Ma mère s'approcha du berceau.

_-Oh mon dieu, ce qu'il est beau !_ S'émerveilla-t-elle.

Je souris intérieurement car c'était la première réflexion que je m'étais faite quand j'avais vu Edward pour la première fois sur les marches de l'hôpital, à croire que cet effet se transmettait de père en fils.

_- Et…_Poursuivit-elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, mon cœur commença à s'emballer, qu'avait-elle remarqué ?

- _…qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père. _Remarqua-t-elle stupéfaite.

Mon sourire s'estompa et je baissai les yeux gênée. Il était la preuve vivante que j'avais fauté avec Edward dans cette clairière. C'était embarrassant devant mes parents.

Malgré le fait qu'il restât en retrait, je vis les yeux de mon père s'illuminer en voyant son petit-fils. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu avec Charlie.

Un phénomène étrange se produisit à cet instant, ma mère se redressa soudainement, le visage sans expression et les yeux dans le vague. Elle tendit les bras pour prendre E.J. dans son berceau puis se dirigea vers moi. Elle marcha lentement le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me confia mon enfant.

- _Il veut sa maman._ Me dit-elle avant de basculer en arrière et de s'écrouler au sol.

- _Maman ! _M'écriai-je.

Mon père se précipita à son chevet, il la souleva et la posa sur une chaise. Je m'approchai hâtivement vers eux.

- _Papa, tiens, prend E.J.,_ lui dis-je en lui déposant de force le bébé dans les bras.

Je me tournai aussitôt pour m'accroupir aux pieds de ma mère et je lui pris le pouls. Je sentis aussitôt les pulsations de son cœur et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je lui tapotai la joue. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et revint à elle. Elle me fixa, un air d'interrogation sur le visage.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Tu as perdu connaissance après m'avoir confié le bébé._ Lui expliquai-je.

_- Comment ? J'ai pris mon petit fils dans mes bras ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

- _Je ne m'en souviens pas._ S'étonna-t-elle.

- _C'est peut-être le choc qui t'a fait oublier cet instant. _Supposai-je.

_- Pourtant, comment pourrais-je oublier la première fois que je tenais mon petit-fils dans mes bras ? C'est insensé !_

_- Repose-toi, maman, cela va peut-être te revenir plus tard._

- _Oui, j'espère…_

_- Hum, hum._ Entendis-je mon père se racler la gorge.

Je me retournai alors vers lui. Il avait l'air complètement figé et n'avait probablement pas bougé d'un doigt depuis que je lui avais confié E.J.

- _Peux-tu le reprendre_. Me demanda-t-il gêné avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Je souris et repris mon fils.

Ma mère s'était vite remise d'aplomb comme si rien ne s'était passé et je les conduisis vers le salon où Trudy nous servit le thé avant de nous laisser seuls en famille.

- _Je peux le prendre, Bella ?_ Quémanda ma mère en tendant les bras vers le bébé.

- _Bien sûr._

Alors qu'elle berçait E.J., je pris une longue inspiration. C'était le moment de leur annoncer ma décision.

- _Papa, Maman, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer_. Commençai-je.

- _On t'écoute ma chérie._ Me dit ma mère.

- _Et bien, je…j'ai décidé de garder mon bébé comme je vous en avais déjà fait part au début de ma grossesse. Je mesure pleinement les conséquences que cela va engendrer. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de quitter Forks._

- _Mais pour aller où ?_ Demanda ma mère que ma décision surprit. _Tu ne vas pas partir toute seule avec cet enfant ! Tu peux très bien revenir à la maison_. Proposa-t-elle.

- _Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Vous auriez trop de blâmes qui retomberaient sur vous et sur notre famille. C'est la meilleure et la seule solution pour nous tous. _Insistai-je pour les convaincre du bienfondé de ma décision_._

_- Mais enfin, voyager seule, tu n'y penses pas !_

_- Je ne partirai pas seule, Carlisle m'accompagnera. _Les informai-je.

_- Le Dr Cullen ? Il…Il s'en va ?_ Déglutit-elle.

_- Oui, il a ses propres raisons pour vouloir partir, mais connaissant ma situation, il a proposé de m'emmener avec lui._

_- Mais que feras-tu là-bas, sans argent ?_

_- Je ferai ce que je faisais ici, j'exercerai mon métier d'infirmière._

_- Oh, je…_

Ma mère ne savait plus quoi répondre et mon père s'était muré dans son mutisme. Je savais qu'il n'approuvait pas mon choix mais qu'il s'y résignait pourtant. Soudain, il releva la tête et pris une bouffée d'oxygène.

- _Tu es au courant qu'Emmett a disparu ? _Me lança-t-il enfin.

- _Oui, Carlisle m'en parlé lors de sa précédente visite._

_- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter…_

_- Papa, il m'a envoyé une lettre qu'il m'a prié de te remettre dans laquelle il explique les raisons de son départ. _Je pris l'enveloppe que j'avais enfouie dans la poche de ma jupe et la lui tendis.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit promptement et esquissa un sourire au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_- Apparemment, il a rencontré une belle jeune femme qui était de passage. Il est complètement tombé sous son charme et il a décidé de la suivre pour demander sa main à son tuteur. _Nous informa-t-il_. _

Je souris en découvrant ce que Carlisle avait écrit car c'était très proche de la réalité et cela m'éviterait d'avoir à mentir. Il avait préféré faire croire à son départ plutôt qu'à sa mort.

- _Je le reconnais bien là, incapable de rester en place. _Poursuivit Charlie. _C'est dommage qu'il soit parti, je pensais qu'avec la complicité qu'il y avait entre vous, il aurait demandé ta main ainsi le problème aurait été résolu. _Lâcha-t-il.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon thé que j'étais en train de boire et je me mis à tousser pour recracher le tout. Comment Charlie pouvait-il sortir des imbécilités pareilles ? Je ne pris pas la peine de relever ce qu'il venait de sortir ne voulant pas me fâcher avec lui.

Le moment était venu pour eux de s'en aller. Ma mère me serra fort dans ses bras en me redonnant mon fils.

_- Tu viendras nous dire au revoir avant de t'en aller ?_

_- Bien sûr maman et j'essayerai de revenir quand ma vie sera un peu plus en ordre._

Je les raccompagnai sur le pas de la porte. Ils montèrent en voiture et je les regardai s'éloigner le long du chemin.

Je remontai aussitôt à l'étage pour coucher E.J., puis je regagnai ma chambre pour m'isoler et ainsi retrouver, je l'espérais, mon Apollon. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je le vis debout devant la fenêtre le soleil couchant faisait miroiter sa peau.

-_ Alors tu étais sérieuse ce matin ?_ Commença-t-il le dos toujours tourné.

Il avait probablement entendu ma conversation avec mes parents.

- _Je n'y avais pas songé avant mais j'y ai réfléchi toute la journée et je ne vois que cette solution pour toi, pour nous et pour ta famille. La vie est devenue trop compliquée ici à Forks._

_- Et tu crois que cela sera différent ailleurs ?_

-_ Oui, car personne ne pourra te reconnaître, tu pourras sortir sans crainte et nous pourrons nous montrer tous les deux en public._

-_ C'est un peu léger comme explication pour quitter toute ta vie ici, et tes amis. _Dit-il froidement.

Je m'approchai un peu plus près m'arrêtant au pied du lit.

_- Mes amis, je ne les vois plus. Carlisle est d'accord avec moi quant à la nécessité de partir. De plus, c'est la seule façon de pouvoir protéger notre fils. _

_- Je sais. Mais s'il pouvait y avoir une autre solution, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, plutôt que de t'imposer cela et de t'éloigner des tiens._

_- Tu es mien, tu es ma vie. Où tu seras j'y serai aussi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. _Murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Il se retourna et me tendit la main.

- _Viens là._

J'accourus vers lui et il me serra dans ses bras en reposant sa bouche sur mes cheveux. Notre décision était prise, nous partirions.

Un mois et demi plus tard, au tout début de l'été, Esmé et Carlisle étaient enfin de retour. Carlisle s'occupa du personnel de maison et s'assura qu'ils soient tous replacés dans d'autres maisons car nous n'étions pas prêts de revenir et donc il ne servait à rien de les laisser entretenir une maison vide. Il s'assura aussi qu'un confrère viendrait bientôt prendre sa place à l'hôpital car le départ était prévu deux semaines plus tard.

Le grand jour arriva très vite, Esmé mit beaucoup d'ordre dans la maison de Carlisle et plaça de grands draps blancs sur tout le mobilier.

Nous avions prévu de nous rendre en Alaska dans une propriété que Carlisle avait acheté pas loin des Denali, nous ne serions donc par très loin d'Emmett. Alice et Jasper nous rejoindraient là-bas. Ce serait probablement en Alaska que Carlisle procèderait à ma transformation.

Je préparai une lettre pour Jacob lui expliquant les raisons de mon départ, mais ne faisant à aucun moment mention des évènements récents qui s'étaient passés. Tout était encore trop frais dans ma tête pour pouvoir lui faire face, je nourrissais trop de rancœur à son encontre pour ne pas lui dire des choses que je risquais de regretter plus tard.

Juste avant de partir, comme promis je passai voir mes parents avec E.J. pour une dernière étreinte. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils me voyaient vivante. Je leur promis malgré tout que je reviendrais les voir, promesse que j'aurais probablement du mal à tenir dans ma nouvelle condition.

De retour à la maison, nous chargeâmes les bagages dans la Rolls d'Elisabeth, nous ne pouvions pas utiliser la voiture d'Edward qui était à présent trop petite pour notre petite famille. Tout le personnel était déjà parti à cet instant. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward, E.J. et moi. Les animaux de l'écurie avaient été vendus, sauf Titan et Comète que nous avions déjà envoyés dans notre nouvelle demeure.

Nous quittâmes la propriété sans nous retourner malgré que je me doutasse que c'était plus difficile pour Edward de dire adieu à cette maison car c'était en même temps un adieu à sa mère Elisabeth et à son père. Cependant il n'en laissa rien transparaitre. Il était au volant, j'étais à ses côtés nos doigts entrelacés.

Nous rejoignîmes Carlisle et Esmé et quittâmes Forks pour une durée indéterminée. Une page se tournait en laissant derrière moi tous mes souvenirs d'enfance, mes parents, mes amis et…Jacob. Mais une nouvelle s'ouvrait, je roulais en direction de l'immortalité et d'une vie éternelle auprès de l'homme de ma vie.

Après de longues heures de route vers l'Alaska, nous étions enfin arrivés devant la seconde propriété de Carlisle, une immense bâtisse toute blanche la dominait entourée de plusieurs petits cottages. Il faisait un peu plus frais qu'à Forks mais pour le reste tout se ressemblait.

Edward sortit de la voiture et la contourna en une fraction de seconde pour m'ouvrir la portière. Il prit E.J. dans ses bras et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre, comme il le faisait au tout début de notre relation lorsque je montais en voiture avec lui.

J'avais à peine lâché la main d'Edward que je me retrouvais tout serrée, écrasée par les bras d'Alice qui s'était jetée sur moi.

- _Bella, je suis si contente que vous soyez tous là, vous me manquiez tellement !_

_- AaaaLiiiice, tu peux serrer moins fort je n'arrive plus à respirer. _Dis-je à bout de souffle.

_- Oh, pardonne-moi Bella, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?_

_- Non sois rassurée._

Elle se dirigea ensuite sur E.J. qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Jasper nous rejoignit avec un grand sourire, heureux de nous voir lui aussi.

_- Roh que vois-je mon petit neveu préféré ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi en deux mois, j'ai manqué toute sa croissance ! Il est si beau et…_

Nous laissions Alice commenter toutes les métamorphoses de notre fils. Edward se rapprocha de moi et passa sa main à la base de mon dos me serrant contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

- _Un vrai petit lion quand elle s'y met !_ Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- _J'ai entendu Edward !_

- _Ah, ces vampires, on ne peut rien leur cacher._ Ironisa-t-il.

J'aimais voir ainsi Edward heureux et souriant, presque insouciant, je retrouvais mon premier amour et je ne regrettais aucunement notre décision de partir en remarquant l'effet que cela avait sur lui.

Il me prit ensuite par la main et nous suivîmes Carlisle et Esmé qui nous fîmes visiter, commençant par la grande bâtisse puis les différents petits cottages, celui d'Alice et Jasper, de Rosalie et Emmett qui viendraient lorsque je serais transformée à la plus grande joie des Denali qui ne les supportaient plus puisqu'ils avaient déjà démoli la moitié de la maison lors de leurs ébats. Et enfin nous découvrîmes notre cottage à Edward et à moi. C'était ici que sa famille nous laissa seuls tous les deux, Alice s'était approprié E.J. me l'enlevant des bras en me faisant un grand clin d'œil.

- _Je vous laisse visiter votre nouvelle maison et vous mettre à l'aise._ Elle s'en alla sur ces derniers mots avec un sourire malin qui s'élargit sur tout son visage.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte pour me laisser entrer et je découvris un intérieur très chaleureux où l'odeur de la peinture fraiche régnait encore. Nous pénétrâmes dans un petit couloir, sur notre gauche se tenait une petite cuisine où trônait un énorme fourneau et sur la droite se trouvait le salon dans lequel un piano à queue était placé en son centre. Des tableaux garnissaient les murs blancs et un grand sofa gisait dans un coin. Je gravis un escalier en colimaçon pour découvrir, à l'étage, deux chambres et une salle de bain. La chambre pour E.J. était fin prête, un petit lit à barreau était placé contre le mur et une quantité impressionnante de jouets en bois était disposée ici et là dans toute la pièce. Je me sentais déjà comme chez moi dans cette petite maison, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un cocon chaleureux en compagnie des êtres à qui je tenais.

Avant même de pénétrer dans notre chambre, (et je disais bien « notre chambre » même si je serais la seule à y dormir, je prévoyais pouvoir y faire autre chose que dormir avec mon Apollon mais il allait me falloir beaucoup d'arguments pour le convaincre), je pus sentir un léger parfum de rose. Je découvris que des pétales de rose avait été parsemés sur l'édredon du lit, je voyais là l'explication du clin d'œil d'Alice. Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Mon cœur se remplit soudainement d'un immense espoir et la chaleur traversa subitement tout mon corps.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Je sens ton cœur s'emballer ?_ S'inquiéta Edward se tournant vers moi pour scruter mes yeux.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues sous l'insistance de son regard.

_- Euh…non, non tout va bien, c'est juste l'émotion de voir cette magnifique maison que Carlisle et Esmé nous ont réservée._

_- C'est vrai tu as raison. Malgré que je sois déjà au courant en l'ayant vu dans leurs pensées, je trouve cette maison très chaleureuse…_

« Chaleureuse »….Oui c'était le mot. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu trouver Alice pour qu'elle me dise mon avenir et qu'elle me confirme ce que je prévoyais.

- _…et regarde dans la salle de bain, un bain tout chaud t'attends._ Poursuivit-il._ Je dois dire qu'Alice prend bien soin de toi._

Je croisai subitement son regard. Ses yeux pétillaient et un sourire enfantin se dessinait sur son visage. Savait-il quelque chose ou bien avait-il vu quelque chose dans les pensées de sa sœur ?

- _Je te laisse profiter de ce bain bien mérité après ce long voyage. Je serai en bas dans le salon._ Me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front avant de s'éclipser.

Seule dans la salle de bain, je me dévêtis et plongeai dans l'eau salvatrice au parfum de lavande. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi dans la baignoire en fonte, peut-être m'étais-je assoupi mais le son mélodieux du piano me parvint et me sortit doucement de ma léthargie.

Il faisait nuit à présent mais la lune parvenait à éclairer faiblement la pièce. Je me levai et sortis de l'eau qui était devenue tiède. Je pris une serviette que j'enroulai autour de moi et je me laissai guider par la mélodie qui envoutait tous mes sens. Je la reconnaissais pour l'avoir déjà entendu ce jour funeste où Elisabeth nous avait quittés. Je descendis une à une les marches de l'escalier faisant glisser ma main sur la rampe et je me dirigeai vers le salon. Je découvris Edward, concentré derrière le piano, faisant jouer habillement ses doigts sur les touches. Je le vis esquisser un sourire et il tourna la tête vers moi sans s'arrêter de jouer comme pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Je m'approchai alors et me plaçai juste à côté de lui contre le piano, mes yeux fascinés le regardaient jouer. Il baissa la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le morceau.

Lorsque la dernière note s'acheva, il referma le couvercle du piano et posa ses yeux sur moi, en commençant par mes genoux, puis remontant sur mes cuisses, mon ventre, ma poitrine et enfin mon visage.

- _Très jolie !_ Remarqua-t-il un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

Je regardai enfin ma tenue et réalisai que j'étais toujours en serviette.

_- Oh, j'ai complètement oublié que j'étais en serviette ! _Remarquai-je gênée.

_- Tu as oublié ? Explique-moi comment cela est possible._ Me taquina-t-il.

- _Je…_Je me mis à rougir sous l'insistance de son regard qui me détaillait à nouveau de la tête au pied. Il était vrai que ma serviette était assez courte et m'arrivait très au dessus des genoux. _Je t'ai entendu jouer et ta musique m'a envoutée. _Lui répondis-je enfin.

- _Envoutée au point de descendre jusqu'au salon presque nue. _Insista-t-il, le regard toujours moqueur_._

- _Oui, car j'ai de suite reconnu l'air que tu as joué, c'est celui que tu avais joué le jour où…_Je ne pus terminer car je ne voulais pas réveiller la douleur d'Edward ou la mienne en évoquant Elisabeth. _C'était la seule fois où je t'ai entendu jouer._

- _C'était la dernière fois que je jouais, jusqu'à cet instant, jusqu'à ce que je voie ce piano. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de poser mes doigts sur les touches et de les faire glisser pour faire ressortir tout ce qu'il a dans le corps…_

Je rêvais ou bien il y a avait un sous-entendu dans ces propos ? A moins que ce soit ma conscience qui me jouait des tours et qui cherchait à interpréter chacun de ses faits et gestes.

-…_j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à me remettre au piano et je suis enchanté que cela t'ai plu aussi. _Poursuivit-il.

- _C'était magnifique, j'adore te voir et t'entendre jouer, c'est très envoûtant comme je te l'ai dit_.

Il sourit et se leva m'obligeant à lever la tête pour lui faire face. Sa main alla fourrager dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit un écrin de velours que je reconnus de suite. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort faisant même des ratées par moment. Il l'ouvrit et la bague, que j'avais posée sur cette chaise, ce jour où il était parti, fit sa réapparition devant mes yeux. Elle brillait toujours de ce même éclat.

- _Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour te la restituer. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais en tout cas elle te revient de droit et n'aurait jamais dû quitter ta main, la voici, si tu l'acceptes de nouveau bien sûr._

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux surpris, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il dût lire ma surprise sur mon visage car il poursuivit.

- _Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus à Forks et que nous allons vivre dans cette maison rien qu'à nous comme un vrai couple, en mettant bien évidement la partie vampire de ma personne de côté, je voudrais que l'on fasse les choses convenablement comme on aurait dû les faire si je n'avais pas été mourant de la grippe espagnole. _Il me disait tout cela avec un sérieux déconcertant, ses yeux pénétrant les miens.

J'avais du mal croire ce que j'entendais_. _Je déglutis et pris une grande inspiration.

- _Est-ce ta manière de demander à nouveau ma main ?_ Demandai-je dans un murmure, les yeux baissés fixant les boutons de sa chemise.

Son doigt vint se poser sur mon menton et il fit pression pour m'inciter à le regarder. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, mon souffle se coupa car ils étaient pleins d'amour et d'espoir.

- _Oui, mais à la différence de la fois précédente, je te demande d'être mienne pour l'éternité…_Souffla-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses paumes glacées. Il était si près de moi à cet instant, je sentais son souffle frais sur mes lèvres. Il ne bougeait pas, il attendait.

- _Tu connais déjà ma réponse, elle n'a pas changé, je veux passer l'éternité à tes côtés et j'accepte d'être tienne à nouveau._

Ses yeux s'emplirent de joie et sa bouche pris la mienne avidement. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux et me pressai contre son corps dur comme le marbre. Il m'embrassait presque sans retenue et je l'incitai à continuer en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Nos langues se trouvèrent mutuellement et commencèrent un doux balai sensuel.

Il détacha ses mains de mon visage pour les poser sur mes épaules et je le sentis me repousser doucement avant de rompre notre baiser.

- _Il est préférable que nous en restions là avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. _Nous arrêta-t-il.

_- Edward, je t'en prie ne fait pas ça. Cela fait plus de trois mois que tu me repousses sans arrêt, je n'en peux plus, cela me fait trop mal à chaque fois que tu me rejettes. _

- _Je ne te rejette pas Bella, je te protège. _S'expliqua-t-il.

_- Tu ne protèges pas mon cœur._

Il baissa les yeux et soupira.

- _Je t'en prie, arrête de faire cela, laisse-nous au moins essayer ?_ Insistai-je.

Ce fut à mon tour de prendre son menton et de l'inciter à me regarder. J'avais l'impression qu'il menait à nouveau ce combat intérieur, pesant le pour et le contre. Il hésitait, il fallait que je finisse de le convaincre.

Je fis glisser ma main sur le rebord de ma serviette et de mes doigts je la détachai, la laissant caresser ma peau avant de tomber au sol. Je me montrai nue devant lui pour la première fois depuis ce moment dans la clairière. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il fondit sur mes lèvres et m'enlaça fortement dans ses bras.

Ses mains caressèrent mon dos de part en part pour ensuite descendre sur mes fesses. D'un geste agile il me souleva pour me poser sur le piano, reposant mes pieds sur le couvercle qui dissimulait les touches. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour s'aventurer sur ma joue puis dans mon cou en effleurant mon lobe.

- _Tu as gagné. _Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses lèvres partirent à nouveau à la découverte de ma carotide, couvrant chaque centimètre de doux baisers tendres mais passionnés. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches pour remonter dans une douce torture sur mon ventre avant d'effleurer d'abord mes seins en les survolant puis en les prenant dans ses paumes pour les caresser et en faire durcir la pointe. Je poussais un léger gémissement sous cette caresse.

Je posais à mon tour mes mains sur son torse devinant à travers sa chemise la forme parfaite de ses muscles. Je fis tomber les bretelles qui retenaient son pantalon. Ce dernier alla rejoindre ma serviette sur le parquet ciré. Je m'attaquai ensuite aux boutons de sa chemise qui sautèrent en un temps record dans mon empressement. Je la fis glisser sur ses bras avant qu'elle ne rejoigne elle aussi le sol. Il se retrouva vêtu uniquement de son maillot et de son caleçon, dans cette même tenue que j'avais pu admirer lors de cette fameuse visite médicale. Je plaçais mes mains sur le rebord de son maillot et le fis passer par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant ainsi son torse nu, blafard et dur comme le marbre mais parfaitement dessiné. De mes doigts je suivis le contour de ses muscles, commençant par ses pectoraux pour glisser ensuite sur ses abdominaux et enfin sur le lacet de son caleçon.

A ce moment-là, il emprisonna mes poignets de ses mains tièdes qui s'étaient réchauffées au contact de mon corps et les remonta au dessus de ma tête me faisant basculer en arrière pour me retrouver allongée sur le piano. Il se colla à moi, mes jambes s'entrouvrirent instinctivement à son contact et il se plaça entre mes cuisses pour se pencher au dessus de moi. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes bras puis sur mes épaules pour terminer sur mes hanches, cette longue caresse me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bas de mon ventre, donnant des milliers de baisers dans une infinie douceur. Il remonta lentement vers mon nombril en une sensuelle torture, humidifiant ma chair du bout de sa langue. Il butina chaque parcelle de mon ventre en prenant son temps et en maitrisant chacun de ses gestes. Sa bouche se rapprocha de ma poitrine et ses lèvres emprisonnèrent un de seins qui durcit à nouveau sous ce nouveau supplice qu'il me faisait subir. Je ne pus retenir un nouveau gémissement tellement mon corps était en éveil sous son toucher. Mon intimité se mis à papillonner d'excitation et je ne savais combien de temps je pourrai encore supporter cette torture avant de le supplier d'y mettre un terme en me faisant sienne.

Il étouffa mes gémissements en couvrant ma bouche de la sienne. Mes bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de son cou pour le garder contre moi. Je me pressai contre lui et son torse frais rencontra ma poitrine chaude. Mes jambes se refermèrent autour de ces hanches de façon à le garder prisonnier. J'avais trop peur qu'il ne m'échappe et qu'il ne se rétracte.

Ma main caressa sa joue si douce et la sienne vint se poser sur la mienne. Il la détacha de son visage, il rompit notre baiser et il me fixa intensément de ses yeux assombris par le désir. Je sentis soudain que l'on glissait quelque chose sur mon annulaire. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil et remarquai qu'il venait de me passer au doigt la bague d'Elisabeth, la mienne à présent. J'esquissai un sourire en voyant ce geste et reportai à nouveau toute mon attention sur son regard ambré. Il souriait aussi. Nous fondîmes à nouveau l'un sur l'autre nous abreuvant de nos bouches, faisant jouer nos langues habillement.

Ses bras glissèrent sous mes hanches pour me relever. Il me souleva comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume et me serra contre lui. Un léger courant d'air souffla dans mes cheveux et deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais à l'étage, allongée sur le lit recouvert de pétales de roses dont le parfum enivrait tous mes sens. Il se tenait debout juste à côté de moi ne portant que son caleçon. Il avait ôté à la hâte chaussures et chaussettes qu'il avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me détailla de ses yeux pleins de désirs des pieds à la tête marquant un temps d'arrêt sur mon bas ventre puis sur ma poitrine offerte à son regard.

Je me sentis rougir sous l'insistance de son regard et posai mes mains pour camoufler mes seins, ma pudeur faisant surface. Il se pencha aussitôt sur moi pour attraper mes poignets et les retirer.

- _Bella, tu n'as pas à rougir de te montrer nue devant moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois ainsi. _Me murmura-t-il.

_- Je sais mais cela remonte à presqu'un an. _Répondis-je presque timide.

_- Cela fait peut-être longtemps mais je n'ai rien oublié de ton corps parfait, il est identique à celui que je gardais en mémoire. Même si celle-ci me fait défaut sur tout ce qui concerne ma vie humaine, il y a certains souvenirs qui restent intacts._

Je baissai les yeux sous ce compliment qui faisait battre mon cœur encore plus fort.

- _Regarde-moi_. Me demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Je redressai la tête et croisai son regard.

- _Tu n'as pas à ressentir de gêne à mes côtés, tu es parfaite. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prête à aller plus loin pour quelques raisons que soit, on peut s'arrêter là. Tu as le droit de changer d'avis, je ne veux pas que…_

Je me redressai soudainement sur mes genoux et posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- _Nous arrêter là ? _Repris-je._ Tu veux ma mort ! Il y a trop longtemps que je suis frustrée, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais changer d'avis alors que tu te livres enfin à moi._

Je retirai mon doigt pour le remplacer par mes lèvres qui se plaquèrent sur les siennes avec toute la fougue que je pouvais mettre dans ce baiser, l'empêchant ainsi de répliquer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Il répondit aussitôt à l'appel de ma bouche et sa langue quémanda l'accès à la mienne.

Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse et s'aventurèrent ensuite sur son ventre pour atteindre à nouveau le lacet de son caleçon. Je tirai dessus pour le dénouer. Cette fois-ci il ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher, occupé à me mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Son caleçon glissa sur ses jambes pour atterrir à ses pieds. Il était nu à présent, nous étions à égalité. Il était magnifique, son corps était toujours aussi bien sculpté si ce n'était mieux. Je pus me rendre compte, en le détaillant, de l'intensité de son désir.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps svelte pour me faire basculer en arrière et me retrouver allongée sur les pétales de roses. Il m'accompagna dans ma lente chute vers le matelas et se plaça juste au dessus de moi, sa virilité dressée contre mon bas ventre. J'ondulai déjà sous son corps, impatience de l'accueillir en moi. Il plaça sa main sous une de mes cuisses pour la relever et l'écarter. Il fit de même avec l'autre et de ses doigts, il effleura mon intimité. Il la titilla à peine que je me consumai déjà sous le plaisir que me procurait cette caresse. Il approfondit un peu plus son doigté, faisant pénétrer ses doigts à la lisière de ma féminité, entamant un léger va-et-vient. Mon désir crut à une vitesse folle sous cette caresse au combien excitante et bienfaisante. Il retira sa main et plaça son bassin entre mes jambes, son sexe se trouva juste à l'entrée de mon intimité.

- _Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ? _Voulut-il s'assurer une dernière fois.

J'hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement, incapable de sortir un seul mot cohérent à cet instant.

Il encra ses yeux dans les miens et d'un léger coup de rein, je le sentis s'insinuer en moi. Malgré qu'il se présenta en douceur, je ressentis toute la puissante de son désir pour moi mes yeux noyés dans l'ambre des siens emplis par la flamme du désir. Il envahit chaque partie de mon intimité et poussa un gémissement ou plutôt un grognement sur le coup de cette douce intrusion en moi.

Il releva subitement ses bras pour empoigner les oreillers qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de ma tête. Il bougea légèrement son bassin et entama un va-et-vient très doux et très attentionné, restant à l'écoute de mon corps mais surtout de ses instincts. Il augmenta petit à petit le rythme. La maîtrise qu'il avait sur lui-même se fondit avec son désir de nous procurer du plaisir. Il devint de plus en plus passionné dans ses mouvements qui me faisaient gémir à chaque fois qu'il venait au plus profond de moi. Je me cambrai un peu plus pour mieux le recevoir à chacun de ses coups de reins. Des gouttes de sueur de mirent à perler sur ma poitrine et mon ventre, mon souffle devint saccadé. Il augmenta encore la cadence, me faisant connaître de nouvelles sensations qui me firent monter au sommet de l'extase. Lorsqu'il donna l'ultime coup de rein qui nous délivra tous les deux de notre jouissance, j'entendis le tissu se déchirer mais je n'y prêtai guère attention car je me trouvais sur un nuage, épuisée mais comblée.

Il posa son front contre le mien et esquissa un sourire que je lui rendis essoufflée.

- _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _S'enquit-il.

_- Oui, je vais bien_. Le Rassurai-je.

- _Tu n'a pas mal…_

Je posai à nouveau mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- _Cccchuuut, tout va bien mon amour, je suis en un seul morceau et n'ai mal nulle part, tu peux être rassuré_.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, glissa sur le côté et me fit basculer contre lui. Je posai ensuite ma tête contre son épaule et fermai les yeux.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 – Dernière entrevue**

Je fus réveillée par ses doigts frais qui vinrent caresser mon visage. J'ouvris alors les yeux et constatai qu'il faisait jour.

- _Hum, j'ai dormi comme une marmotte_. Murmurai-je en étirant mon corps qui était toujours contre celui d'Edward. Nos jambes étaient entremêlées et, ma tête et mes mains reposaient sur son torse dur.

Je me figeai soudain en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot ou esquissé le moindre geste depuis mon réveil. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Il était sérieux, voir soucieux.

- _Ah non, tu ne vas pas encore culpabiliser !_ M'exclamai-je en me redressant._ Regarde-moi, je suis vivante et entière._

_- Bella, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es passée très près de la mort_. Se décida-t-il enfin à parler.

- _J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai eu raison de le faire_. Le rassurai-je.

- _En tout cas le matelas et les oreillers ne peuvent pas en dire autant._ Me fit-il remarquer en me les indiquant d'un coup de tête.

Je suivis son regard et découvris en haut du lit que les ressorts avaient transpercés le matelas et que des plumes recouvraient les oreillers déchiquetés.

- _Oh c'était donc cela, le tissu que j'ai entendu se déchirer._ Constatai-je_. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on aura juste à acheter un nouveau matelas et de nouveaux oreillers._ Relativisai-je.

Edward soupira et tourna la tête de gauche à droite en voyant mon insouciance.

- _Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu subir le même sort que ce matelas et ces oreillers ?_

- _Oui, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Edward arrête de penser à ce qui aurait pu être. Regarde par toi-même tout va bien. Nous sommes tous les deux allongés dans ce lit l'un contre l'autre après avoir passé un moment inoubliable, c'est cela le plus important. Et je compte bien revivre d'autres moments inoubliables avec toi pour l'éternité_.

- _En tout cas, si tu veux revivre ce moment « inoubliable », ce ne sera pas en tant qu'humaine._ Décréta-t-il.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien tout d'abord, malgré qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de dramatique cette fois-ci, il y a toujours le risque d'un incident qui pourrait provenir d'une probable perte de contrôle de ma part. Ensuite, ta transformation est pour bientôt, nous sommes arrivés à l'échéance du délai que je t'avais demandé et tu n'allaites plus E.J., alors Carlisle pense qu'il est préférable de procéder à ta transformation dans très peu de temps, il craint que les Volturis ne se décident à venir nous rendre visite prochainement malgré qu'Alice n'est encore rien vu._

- _Alors, nous touchons au but, je serai bientôt comme toi,_ souris-je.

- _Oui,_ dit-il à regret en baissant les yeux.

-_ Edward ? _L'appelai-je en posa ma main instinctivement sur son torse nu pour faire glisser mes doigts qui dessinaient le contour de ses muscles.

Il releva la tête pour me regarder.

_- Je me demandai si…si tu serais capable de t'occuper de ma transformation ?_ Me risquai-je à demander.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, m'incitant à faire de même. Ses pupilles s'étaient assombries et il fronçait les sourcils.

- _Bella, je crains que ta requête soit impossible à satisfaire. C'est déjà très difficile d'être à tes côtés, de sentir l'odeur alléchante de ton sang qui chante pour moi, qui m'appelle. C'est un combat quotidien que je mène à chaque seconde qui s'écoule pour ne pas me laisser tenter et y goûter et surtout pour te garder en vie. Je sais déjà ce qu'il se passerait au premier contact de mes dents s'enfonçant dans ta chair. Je perdrais le contrôle et m'abreuverais de ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. _Je frissonnai en l'entendant imaginer un tel scénario. _Cette requête est impossible pour ma part à satisfaire, Bella, j'en suis incapable._

- _Oh dommage, j'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit toi qui le fasses, mais je comprends tes arguments et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en te soumettant à cette expérience. Ce sera Carlisle qui s'en chargera après tout, il commence à avoir l'habitude. _Dis-je avec une pointe d'humour pour le détendre.

_- Oui, il est préférable que ce soit lui qui s'en charge si tu veux devenir immortelle et ne pas filer droit au cimetière._

- _Le plus important est que nous resterons ensemble à jamais et non pas comment je le deviendrai._

Je me rapprochai de son visage et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux et ses bras encerclèrent ma taille. Je fis pression sur son corps pour le faire basculer en arrière et nous nous rallongeâmes, moi juste au-dessus de lui. Nos bouches se butinaient, nos langues dansaient sensuellement, je sentis à nouveau le désir monter en moi. Puis l'instant d'après je me retrouvai à embrasser le vide, allongée sur le dos. Il s'était éclipsé. J'étais un peu déroutée et parcourais la chambre du regard pour le trouver.

Il revint s'assoir à mes côtés, me passa sa chemise sur le dos et ferma les boutons un à un à une vitesse inhumaine. Je levai les yeux vers lui et constatai qu'il avait enfilé son pantalon. Apparemment, la fête était terminée.

- _Alice arrive_. Se justifia-t-il enfin, alors qu'il achevait de mettre le dernier bouton.

- _Oh_. Dis-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Voilà la raison de ce brusque changement d'attitude et de son empressement à me couvrir !

- _Tu peux entrer Alice_. Dit Edward en regardant vers la porte.

-_ Bonjour les tourtereaux. Je suis navrée de vous déranger si tôt mais on a de la visite qui requiert ta présence Edward. _Nous informa-t-elle en pénétrant.

Edward parut réfléchir, il devait probablement sonder les pensées de sa sœur. Il se mit soudain à gronder et soupira.

- _Il faut que j'aille chasser_. Déclara-t-il en amorçant un pas vers la porte mais Alice vint se placer entre lui et la sortie.

- _Non, non, Edward, tu ne te déroberas pas. _Le bloqua-t-elle.

- _Alice, laisse-moi passer, je ne veux pas la voir._

« La » ? Qui était donc cette personne féminine qu'Edward tenait tant à éviter ?

_- Comment ? Tu laisserais Bella toute seule face à elle ?_

Il soupira et revint vers moi. Un grand sourire de victoire se dessina sur le visage d'Alice.

- _Je savais que tu te montrerais raisonnable._ Ajouta-t-elle.

- _N'en rajoute pas._ Gronda-t-il. _On te rejoint tout à l'heure._

Elle allait s'en aller lorsqu'elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle se retourna et inspecta la chambre du sol au plafond, s'arrêtant sur le matelas et les oreillers déchirés. Puis elle reporta son regard sur moi.

- _Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Bella ?_ Demanda-t-elle innocente.

- _Dehors!_ Ordonna mon Apollon alors qu'Alice se mettait à rire.

Lorsqu'elle eu passé la porte, je l'appelai soudain.

-_ Alice !_

_- Oui, Bella ?_

_- Où est E.J. ?_ Demandai-je, la présence de notre fils commençait à me manquer de plus en plus.

- _Il est entre de très bonnes mains avec sa grand-mère, Esmé, elle est en train de le nourrir_. M'informa-t-elle._ A tout à l'heure. Ah, j'oubliais une dernière chose, il y a une surprise pour toi Bella !_ Dit-elle en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Une surprise ? Je n'aimais pas les surprises, enfin je verrai bien au moment venu.

Je reportai mon regard sur Edward et croisai les bras attendant une réponse. Ce dernier dut ressentir mon impatience car il se tourna vers moi.

- _Qui y-a-t-il ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Qui est-ce ?_

- _De qui parles-tu ?_

- _De cette fameuse visiteuse !_ Grinçai-je.

- _Oh, elle…_

_- Oui, elle…_Repris-je.

Il grimaça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise et nerveux. Je n'appréciai pas du tout sa réaction cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- _L'invitée qui nous attend s'appelle Tanya._ Ce nom sonna aussitôt comme un glas dans ma tête et la colère commença à m'envahir. _Je l'ai rencontrée lors de mon court séjour chez les Denali quand je suis allé en Alaska juste après ma transformation. _Reprit-il.

- _Ah, elle…J'en ais déjà entendu parler._

_- Qui t'en a parlé ?_

_- Alice et…et Aro._

_- Aro ? Mais comment a-t-il pu savoir ? _

_- Il était passé chez les Denali pas longtemps après ton départ et avais regretté de ne pas t'y avoir trouvé_. Répondis-je puis je revins au sujet de mes préoccupations. _Et que s'est-il réellement passé avec cette Tanya ? _Poursuivis-je essayant de garder mon calme mais intérieurement je bouillais !

- _Il ne s'est rien passé. Elle était intéressée par moi, je ne l'étais pas, voilà tout. _S'expliqua-t-il succinctement.

_- Intéressée ? Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt entendu dire qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur toi et que malgré tous les artifices qu'elle avait pu employer tu n'en avais cure. _

_- Tu vois bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé. _Dit-il sur la défensive.

_- Mais elle n'est pas de celles que l'on dédaigne et elle fera tout pour te conquérir, c'est en tout cas le récit d'Aro qui il me semble peut lire dans les pensées tout comme toi, donc je ne pense pas qu'il ait menti. _Continuai-je._ Il a ajouté aussi qu'elle était très remontée contre moi._

- _Elle ne te touchera pas. Quelque soit sa folie, je serai là pour te protéger_.

_- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle et ne crains pas de lui faire face. _Dis-je la tête haute_._

_- Bella, j'admire ton courage mais c'est un vampire, tu ne ferais pas le poids face à elle._

- _Dommage que je ne sois pas encore transformée, nous aurions été d'égale à égale._ Bougonnai-je.

- _Pourquoi ? Avais-tu l'intention de te battre contre elle ?_

- _Bien sûr ! On ne séduit pas mon fiancé sans en subir mon courroux_.

- _Hum, tu es jalouse ?_ Me taquina-t-il en relevant un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

- _Comment ne pas l'être quand j'apprends qu'une fille tente tout et n'importe quoi pour te séduire !_

- _Tu sais que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, mon cœur t'appartient_. Me rassura-t-il.

- _Oui, et bien il serait bon qu'elle le sache._

Il m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras et m'embrassa avec fougue.

- _J'adore quand tu es furieuse de jalousie_. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- _Et bien pas moi._

- _Edward, Bella, on attend plus que vous !_ Revint Alice pour nous rappeler à l'ordre.

- _On arrive_. Lui répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Je fis une toilette rapide et m'habillai à toute vitesse. Quand j'eus terminé, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et allai rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait sur la dernière marche.

- _Tu es prête ?_ Demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'hochai la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration et glissai ma main dans la sienne.

- _Allons-y._ Nous encouragea-t-il.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et nous filâmes vers la grande bâtisse où logeaient Esmé et Carlisle.

Nous pénétrâmes directement dans le petit salon. Edward était à mes côtés son bras reposait sur mes hanches. Alice et Esmé se tenaient à l'entrée avec E.J. dans les bras. Elles avaient toutes les deux un immense sourire et regardaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je dirigeai mon regard dans la même direction et j'eus le souffle coupé. Je me raccrochai à Edward pour ne pas défaillir.

Au fond du salon, se trouvait Emmett entouré de Carlisle, Jasper et Rosalie à qui il tenait la main. Son teint était devenu beaucoup plus pâle et ses pupilles oscillaient entre l'ambre et le bordeaux. J'avais l'impression que sa carrure s'était développée, il paraissait indestructible. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il me vit.

- _Hey, Bella, ma petite sœur._ M'accueillit-il.

- _Mon dieu ! Emmett, c'est bien toi ?_

J'esquissai un pas vers lui mais Edward me retint en resserrant son étreinte.

- _Reste où tu es Bella. Emmett ne se maitrise pas encore très bien en présence d'humain, il est préférable de garder une certaine distance entre vous._ Me prévint-il.

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt, ne voulant pas provoquer d'incident surtout avec E.J. juste à côté.

- _Tu es magnifique ainsi Emmett et tu rayonnes de bonheur._ Remarquai-je.

- _Toi aussi tu rayonnes de bonheur avec Edward et mini Edward._ Me dit-il en m'indiquant, d'un coup de tête, E.J. dans les bras d'Esmé

Je souris de sa répartie, sa bonne humeur m'avait beaucoup manqué.

- _Tu…vous allez rester avec nous à présent ?_ M'enquis-je

- _Oui, en fait nous n'aurions dû revenir qu'après ta transformation mais les Denali nous ont gentiment priés d'avancer notre départ._ Dit-il, gêné en se grattant la tête.

_- Pourquoi, ont-ils fait cela ?_

- _Et bien il se trouve que nous n'avons plus de chambre à mettre à leur disposition car ils ont détruit toutes celles qu'on leur avait octroyées._ Intervint un homme ou devrais-je dire un vampire d'une très grande beauté aux yeux dorés comme la plupart des Cullens.

Il venait de pénétrer dans la pièce accompagné de deux jeunes femmes, immortelles aussi, à la beauté époustouflante notamment celle qui était mince, aux boucles d'un blond vénitien et qui dévorait littéralement Edward du regard. Je me collai instinctivement à lui cherchant à démontrer qu'il était à moi. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et me déposa un baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. _Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de nous.

- _Edward, je suis ravi de te revoir, mon garçon. _Se réjouit l'homme en lui faisant face.

_- Moi de même Eléazar, je suis heureux de te revoir. _Le salua-t-il en retour.

- _Oh, Edward, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! _S'écria la blonde en se jetant littéralement sur lui me bousculant par la même occasion mais Edward me retint fortement.

Il la repoussa doucement de façon à ne pas la froisser.

- _Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir Tanya_.

Ainsi donc je me trouvai enfin devant cette fameuse Tanya. J'en avais le souffle coupé tellement elle était belle. Sa beauté ferait damner n'importe quel saint mais pourtant mon Apollon n'en avait cure pour mon plus grand soulagement.

_- Tanya, je te présente Bella, ma fiancée. _Lui dit-il en me plaquant presque contre lui.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en l'entendant me présenter ainsi, il officialisait notre relation. Je ressenti une immense fierté en m'affichant sous ce titre auprès d'Edward. Cela refroidirait, je l'espérais, quelque peu les pulsions de cette fille !

Elle me toisa fièrement. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me voyait comme un insecte gênant qu'il fallait à tout prix écraser.

_- Mais elle est humaine Edward._ Répliqua-t-elle.

_- Plus pour longtemps. _Intervint Carlisle en se joignant à nous et en posant sa main sur mon épaule. _D'ici quelques jours elle sera des nôtres, je vais procéder à sa transformation très prochainement._ Les informa-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui souris, il me regarda et me rendit mon sourire.

De son côté, Tanya se terra dans son mutisme, ne trouvant pas d'argument à réfuter.

_- Bella, je te présente, Eléazar, Carmen sa compagne et Tanya. _Poursuivit Edward.

_- Enchantée de te rencontrer Bella._ Me dit Carmen avec un immense sourire.

- _Moi de même_. Lui répondis-je.

Eléazar prit ma main et y déposa un baiser.

- _Je suis honoré de rencontrer enfin celle qui a su faire chavirer l'âme et le cœur de notre ténébreux Edward, qui a su rester insensible au charme de notre merveilleuse Tanya._

Sur ces derniers mots, je vis cette dernière s'éclipser en une fraction de seconde et quitter la pièce. Elle n'avait probablement pas aimé qu'Eléazar lui rappelle son échec dans son entreprise de séduire Edward.

- _Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance aussi Eléazar_. Lui répondis-je heureuse de la savoir partie.

Eléazar poursuivit son récit sur le raz-de-marée Emmett-Rosalie qui avait détruit les trois quart de leur manoir. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu d'autre choix que de nous les ramener plus tôt que prévu n'ayant plus d'espace pour les accueillir.

Les Denali rentrèrent rapidement sous l'insistance de Tanya qui était pressée de repartir après avoir réalisé qu'elle ne pourra jamais s'approprier Edward.

Emmett et Rosalie se retirèrent à leur tour pour éviter à ce dernier d'être tenté par l'odeur de mon sang. Ils nous quittèrent pour se rendre dans leur cottage avec l'ultime recommandation d'Esmé qui les priait de ne pas démolir leur habitation au risque de devoir se débrouiller seuls pour en retrouver une autre.

Le moment était peut-être mal choisi pour lui annoncer qu'il y avait un peu de dégâts dans notre chambre aussi mais de moindre importance comparé à ceux de notre chasseur d'ours.

Je goûtai à nouveau le bonheur de pouvoir prendre mon fils dans mes bras et le serrait fort contre moi.

- _Hum hum_. Le raclement de gorge d'Alice attira notre attention.

Tous nos regards se focalisèrent sur elle.

-_ Edward, Bella, vous n'auriez pas une nouvelle à nous annoncer ?_

J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je regardai alors Edward qui se mit à sourire.

- _J'attendais le bon moment pour en parler._ Répondit-il.

_- C'est le bon moment. _Insista sa sœur.

_- Très bien. _Céda Edward sans avoir hésité très longtemps._ Hier soir, j'ai à nouveau demandé la main de Bella qui me l'a accordée de nouveau._ Annonça-t-il.

Des cris de joies et des applaudissements fusèrent de la part d'Esmé et Alice qui étaient ravies. Jasper et Carlisle vinrent nous féliciter plus solennellement.

- _Pour quelle date avez-vous prévu de vous marier ?_ Demanda Esmé avec un énorme sourire.

Nous n'avions pas encore abordé ce sujet, il était vrai que nous avions été pas mal occupé depuis qu'il avait réitéré sa demande. Je me tournai de nouveau vers mon fiancé pour savoir ce qu'il avait décidé.

- _Nous n'avons pas encore arrêté de date mais cela se fera dès que Bella se sera adaptée à sa nouvelle condition de vampire_. Nous informa-t-il tous.

- _Alors ce sera très prochainement. _Intervint Carlisle qui me regarda. _Bella, nous nous sommes tous concertés et nous ne voyons pas de raisons d'attendre plus longtemps au risque de se retrouver devant un dilemme face aux Volturis. Nous avons donc décidé, avec ton accord bien évidement, de procéder à ta transformation à la fin de la semaine. Nous te laissons encore quelques jours de répit pour profiter de ta vie de famille en tant qu'humaine avec ton fils car il est fort probable que tu ne puisses plus l'approcher avant de longs mois. Es-tu prête ?_

- _Oui, je crois._ Lui répondis-je un peu stupéfaite par cette nouvelle.

- _Eh bien, Bella nous avons du pain sur la planche : réussir à organiser un mariage en si peu de temps ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout de A à Z, j'aurais juste besoin de toi pour l'essayage de ta robe mais pour le reste, je m'en charge. _Décréta Alice aux anges.

- _Euh, Alice, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout cela…_

- _C'est bien pour cela que je vais le faire à ta place !_ Me coupa-t-elle._ Alors par où commencer ? Ah, je sais…_Puis elle s'éclipsa sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

Après tout, si elle voulait s'occuper de tous les préparatifs à ma place, qu'elle le fasse, cela me donnera plus temps pour profiter de mes hommes.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent chargés d'émotion et je profitai de chaque instant passé auprès des deux êtres les plus importants dans ma vie.

Deux jours avant l'échéance, Edward vint me retrouver au salon pendant qu'E.J. dormait à l'étage. Il me tendit une enveloppe cachetée.

- _Nous avons reçu cette lettre à ton attention. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert mais je sais déjà de qui elle provient rien quand humant l'odeur qui empeste le papier._ Dit-il l'air un peu agacé.

- _Merci_. Lui dis-je en lui prenant la lettre des mains. _Oh, c'est Jacob_. Remarquai-je en reconnaissant l'écriture sur enveloppe.

- _Je m'en doutai_. Répliqua-t-il.

Je décachetai l'enveloppe pour en sortir le morceau de papier plié en quatre.

_« Bella,_

_Cela fait des mois que nous ne nous sommes vus. Je t'écris suite à ta lettre que j'ai reçu où tu m'annonçais ton départ définitif de Forks. Je n'y ai pas cru au départ, mais il a fallu que je l'admette lorsque tes parents m'ont affirmé que tu étais bien partie._

_Pourquoi être partie sans venir me dire au revoir, me tiens tu encore rancœur de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette clairière ?_

_Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu serais venue me voir pour que je puisse t'expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à commettre cet acte qui t'a énormément blessée._

_J'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais été stupide d'avoir réagi ainsi mais sache que c'était uniquement dans le but de te protéger et en aucun cas pour une quelconque rancune que je garderais._

_Je comprends ta décision de quitter Forks mais tu m'as abandonné comme si je n'étais rien, comme si je n'avais jamais compté pour toi. Je suis pourtant ton meilleur ami, ton frère, ton confident._

_Laisses-moi au moins te revoir une dernière fois, pour que je te prenne dans mes bras et que je te dise à quel point tu comptes pour moi._

_Je t'attendrai tous les après-midi sur notre plage de la Push jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes. Je t'en prie, viens._

_Ton ami, Jacob. »_

Ce n'était qu'en terminant ma lecture que je réalisai que mes joues étaient baignées de larmes. Edward s'approcha de moi et je me serrai contre lui pour trouver le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. De son pouce, il essuya mes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

- _Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_- C'était Jacob, je…je l'ai blessé et il souffre. Il…il faut que j'aille le voir, que je lui parle car après il sera trop tard._

_- Attend, Bella. _Me stoppa-t-il._ Prend le temps de réfléchir, tu es sous le coup de l'émotion quand tu dis cela._

_- Il faut que j'y aille et que je le voie, je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais plus lorsque je serai transformée._ Répliquai-je.

_- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu souhaites ? _S'assura-t-il.

_- Oui, je pars de suite mais je serai de retour à temps pour ma transformation._

_- Je pars avec toi, c'est hors de question que tu y ailles seule. _Décréta-t-il.

_- Edward, il est préférable que je le voie seule à seul. Je ne veux pas d'un nouvel affrontement entre vous deux. _

- _Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la limite du territoire Quileute et t'y attendrai. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire._

-_ Très bien. J'emmène E.J. aussi, je veux le lui présenter._ Ajoutai-je.

Il me regarda en coin.

- _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, il serait plus en sécurité s'il restait avec ma famille._

- _Edward, il me reste très peu de temps avec lui et je veux profiter de chaque instant. De plus, nous ne craindrons rien puisque tu seras avec moi pendant tout le trajet et ensuite Jake prendra le relais._

- _Très bien._ Souffla-t-il. _Je vois que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis, mais s'il a le malheur de te faire du mal à toi ou au petit, cette fois-ci je ne me contiendrai pas, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. _Gronda-t-il.

Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine et levai les yeux vers lui.

_- Je crois qu'il a compris et se tiendra à carreaux, soit rassuré._

_- Je ne serai rassuré que quand vous me serez revenus tous les deux._

Nous avertîmes les Cullen de notre départ pour Forks. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en réjouit mais ils comprenaient tout de même le motif de ma décision.

Nous prîmes la route aussitôt. Nous arrivâmes en fin d'après-midi aux abords de Forks et nous nous engageâmes en direction de la réserve. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, Edward stoppa la voiture à la limite du territoire Quileute.

- _Je descends ici et te laisse continuer seule avec E.J.. Je ne bougerai pas jusqu'à ton retour. Fais attention à toi._ Me dit-il.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'il ressentait en me laissant partir seule. Il me touchait en plein cœur et j'en eus un pincement à l'idée de l'abandonner même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans mes cheveux et colla son front contre le mien.

- _Au moindre doute, à la moindre frayeur, tu remontes en voiture et tu repars._ Me recommanda-t-il.

- _Je le ferais mais tout se passera bien, c'est juste mon meilleur ami._ Le rassurai-je.

- _Je sais mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui, il est très impulsif et caractériel alors fais attention à ce que tu lui diras, tache de ne pas le vexer._ Préconisa-t-il.

_- J'essaierai. _Promis-je.

J'inspirai à fonds et détaillai son visage si parfait. J'approchai ma main pour caresser sa joue puis j'effleurai ses lèvres de mes doigts avant que nos prunelles ne se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher. Je me noyai dans cet océan d'ambre. De sa main libre, il enserra ma taille et me colla contre lui avec une force possessive. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'il en mettait. Il se dégageait une telle passion de ce baiser que s'en était étrange, comme s'il s'agissait d'un adieu à la place d'un au-revoir.

- _Je reviens vite._ Lui dis-je pour le rassurer lui, tout autant que moi.

- _A tout à l'heure_. Me répondit-il avant de desserrer son étreinte et de descendre de la voiture.

Je me glissai du côté conducteur, jetai un dernier regard à mon amour qui me sourit et fit un geste d'au revoir de la main, puis j'appuyai sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

Plus je m'éloignai de lui et plus le trou béant, qui s'était refermé depuis le retour d'Edward, se ré-ouvrait à nouveau. J'avais comme un étrange pressentiment qui me disait que je ne le reverrai pas de si tôt mais j'essayai d'en faire abstraction. Que pouvait-il bien m'arriver pour que nous ne soyons pas à nouveau ensemble avant la fin de la journée ? Rien, absolument rien.

Je stoppai devant la maison des blacks. Je descendis de la voiture et pris E.J. dans mes bras puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée. La porte était fermée. Je frappai mais personne n'ouvrit. Je décidai donc de me rendre directement sur la plage là où il disait m'attendre tous les après-midi.

Je le trouvai debout face à la mer en train de faire ricocher des galets sur l'eau. Il se tourna aussitôt vers moi, il avait probablement entendu mes pas ou bien sentit mon odeur.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi et il accourut vers moi.

- _Bella, tu es venue, j'avais tellement peur de ne plus te revoir !_

_- Jacob, je suis ravie de te revoir. _Lui dis-je.

Je ne me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué qu'à cet instant où je le revoyais.

Il stoppa juste à quelques centimètres de moi et regarda E.J. dans mes bras.

- _C'est…_

- _Oui, je te présente mon fils, Edward, troisième du nom._

Il le détailla avec de grands yeux.

- _Il…C'est le portrait craché de son père._ Remarqua-t-il.

- _Oui, ma mère me l'a déjà dit._ Souris-je puis je redevins sérieuse. _Tu tenais à me parler ?_

- _En effet, viens à l'orée des bois, cela nous protégera du vent et protégera ton fils, je ne tiens pas à avoir les représailles de la part de son père qui me reprocherai un manque d'attention envers vous deux !_

Je le regardai en coin, n'appréciant pas son allusion à Edward. Je le suivis tout de même et nous nous assîmes sur un tronc d'arbre. Un long silence pesa avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

- _Bella, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ma réaction si impulsive envers…envers…Edward. Mon intention n'était pas de te blesser mais de te protéger._

_- Je sais, Edward m'a déjà expliqué pourquoi tu avais agi ainsi. _L'informai-je.

_- Comment a-t-il su ?_

_- Il a la faculté de lire dans les pensées._ Lui avouai-je.

- _Oh comme c'est pratique. Il peut donc réaliser tous tes souhaits sans que tu n'ais à les formuler._ En déduit-il.

_- Non, il ne peut pas car je suis la seule personne dont les pensées lui sont inaccessibles._

_- C'est étrange. _Remarqua-t-il.

_- Oui mais ce n'est pas plus mal…_Je me mis à rougir. Il fallait que je change de sujet et ne m'attarde pas sur celui-ci afin d'éviter de lui expliquer pourquoi je serai gênée qu'Edward pénètre mes pensées.

Je posai les yeux sur mon fils pour chercher à fuir le regard scrutateur de Jake. E.J. se mit soudainement à pleurer. Je me mis à le bercer mais il ne se calma pas et ses pleurs avaient plutôt tendance à s'intensifier. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait, jamais il n'avait pleuré ainsi.

Je remarquai alors que Jacob crispait les doigts sur son pantalon jusqu'à en serrer les poings. Je levai les yeux et constatai que son visage était grave. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à gronder.

La peur commençait à s'insinuer en moi pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Ne supportait-il pas les cris de mon fils ?

- _Jake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

Il gronda de nouveau, le regard fixant un point au fin fond des bois.

- _Jake ?_ Insistai-je. _Tu me fais peur._

- _Restez derrière moi, toi et le bébé. Il y a des vampires tout proches._

_- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce doit être Edward, il devait s'inquiéter, il a dû pénétrer sur votre territoire._ Supposai-je.

- _Non, ce n'est pas lui, je l'aurais reconnu. De plus, il n'y en a pas qu'un, ils sont trois._

_- Trois ?_

_- Les voilà, ne t'éloigne surtout pas de moi. _Dit-il en me rapprochant de lui.

Je regardai dans la même direction que mon meilleur ami, vers la forêt, et je vis les arbres s'agiter subitement, traçant un sillon pour laisser le passage à trois êtres immortels. En quelques secondes, ils furent devant nous. Je ne distinguai pas leurs visages car ils étaient camouflés par une capuche qui était reliée à leur cape sombre. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement alors qu'ils la retirèrent pour dévoiler leur visage. Je les reconnus tous et je sentis mon sang se retirer de mes veines tellement la peur s'emparait de mon corps. E.J. avait cessé de pleurer aussi comme s'il avait peur lui aussi.

Jane, Alec et Démétri venaient d'apparaître devant nous et nous toisaient, le regard dur et le visage fermé.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 - Affrontements**

Je ne pouvais stopper les tremblements de mon corps tétanisé par la peur. Que pouvions-nous faire Jake et moi face à trois vampires à la force bien supérieure à la mienne et leurs yeux incroyablement rouges me tétanisaient.

Jake grondait toujours.

- _Veuillez quitter notre territoire, étrangers, cette terre appartient aux Quileute depuis des siècles, vous n'avez rien à y faire, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus._ Commença-t-il.

- _Arrête Jake. Ce sont les Volturis. Des vampires très puissants._

_- Ils ne me font pas peur, moi aussi, je suis très puissant. _Me répondit-il.

_- Hum, quel accueil de la part d'un indien !_ Ironisa Démétri.

- _Tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à nous de façon plus courtoise si tu veux vivre. _Gronda Jane puis elle reporta son regard sur moi. _A ce que je vois elle est toujours humaine, Carlisle n'a pas tenu sa promesse, Aro sera furieux._

_- Quelle promesse ?_ Demanda Jake

Le moment était venu pour Jacob d'apprendre enfin toute la vérité. Je tournai la tête vers lui et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens.

_- Jacob, il faut que tu saches, je ne peux plus te cacher la vérité mais je t'en prie, essaie de me comprendre avant de te mettre en colère._

_- Dépêche toi, Bella, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont attendre patiemment que l'on ait terminé de discuter pour intervenir. Et pour ta gouverne je suis déjà en colère alors ce que tu as à me dire ne changera rien._

J'hochai la tête et me lançai rapidement en prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène et en baissant les yeux pendant que Jacob ne les lâchait pas du regard.

_- L'été dernier, Carlisle a promis au chef de ces vampires de me transformer en échange de ma vie sauve jusqu'au terme de ma grossesse sans quoi j'aurai été condamnée sur le champ. _Commençai-je.

_- Comment ?_ Répliqua-t-il rivant son regard sur moi. _Tu avais l'intention de devenir comme eux et tu ne m'en as pas parlé !_

- _Jake, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une scène, nous ne sommes pas seuls, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. _Lui rappelai-je.

_- C'est hors de question qu'ils te transforment, pas tant que je serai vivant en tout cas. _S'énerva-t-il.

_- C'est mon choix Jacob, c'est le seul moyen pour rester avec lui éternellement._ Me justifiai-je.

Il ferma les yeux comme s'il essayait d'encaisser ma révélation puis se détourna de moi pour se tourner vers les Volturis.

- _Elle est toujours humaine et le restera_. Leur répondit-il sèchement en les foudroyant du regard.

- _Jacob ! Arrête tout de suite_. Le stoppai-je. Je m'adressai ensuite directement à eux_. Soyez rassurés, ma vie d'humaine touche à sa fin. Carlisle a prévu de me transformer dès mon retour de Forks chez les Cullen. J'étais juste venu dire adieu à mon ami. _Les informai-je.

Sur mes derniers mots, il vira à nouveau son regard blessé vers moi.

- _Bella…non…_Dit-il dans un murmure stupéfait.

- _Je suis désolée._ Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

- _Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Carlisle devait te transformer juste après la naissance et tu devais te séparer de ton enfant. Vous n'avez respecté aucune des deux conditions imposées par Aro. Vous vous êtes joués de lui. Il ne va pas du tout apprécier. _Nous dit Jane.

_- Non, c'est faux, il nous a juste fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu pour nous organiser. A présent, nous sommes prêts. Je confirai mon enfant à mes parents et ensuite Carlisle s'occupera de ma transformation. _Répliquai-je sans trop réfléchir sortant le premier argument qui me venait à l'esprit.

Pour ce qui était d'E.J., je mentais, jamais je ne m'éloignerai de lui tant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire mais cela, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

- _Aro a été formel lorsqu'il nous a envoyé ici, vérifier si Carlisle avait tenu sa promesse. S'il y a la moindre entorse aux conditions imposées par Aro, nous devrons prendre les sanctions qui s'imposent, c'est-à-dire te tuer. _Me lança-t-elle sans aucun état d'âme avec un regard meurtrier comme si elle n'attendait que ce moment.

_- Non jamais ! _Hurla Jacob en resserrant son étreinte sur moi et E.J. _Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux tant que je me trouverai entre vous et elle._

_- Très bien_. Répondit Jane pas du tout impressionnée par les mots de mon meilleur ami. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Alec_. Alec, peux-tu t'occuper de lui ?_

_- Avec joie._ Ricana-t-il.

Je sentis la colère s'accentuer à l'intérieur de mon ami.

- _Bella, recule-toi._ Me prévint-il.

J'obtempérai aussitôt car pour l'avoir déjà vu une fois dans cet état, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

Jake gronda le regard furieux et son corps se mit à convulser. Des poils brun-roux apparurent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses muscles se contractèrent pour accroitre en volume. Il retomba ensuite à genoux pour achever sa transformation et s'étirer. Il poussa un énorme hurlement à vous briser les tympans et se mit en position d'attaque en montrant les crocs.

Jane, Alec et Démétri n'avaient pas l'air d'être surpris de voir Jacob se transformer en loup, comme s'ils étaient déjà au courant qu'il y avait des loups à Forks, mais comment l'auraient-ils su ? Ils ne parurent pas du tout effrayés non plus ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Nous entendîmes au loin les hurlements de plusieurs loups. Jake avait dû appeler les autres membres de la meute en renfort. Je priai pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement pour se joindre à Jake qui ne pourrait jamais les affronter seul. Et Edward ? Qui m'attendait vingt kilomètres plus loin, avait-il entendu ces hurlements, avait-il détecté la présence des Volturis, accourait-il vers nous ?

- _En humain ou en loup tu ne nous fais pas peur le clébard_. Se moqua Alec.

Un bourdonnement de pattes chevauchant et piétinant le sol se fit entendre dans les bois. Nous vîmes arriver toute la meute juste sur notre droite. Ils accoururent vers nous et se placèrent tous les quatre aux côtés de Jacob pour faire face aux Volturis.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver des mois en arrière lorsque James, Victoria et Laurent s'étaient présentés devant nous dans ces mêmes bois. L'histoire se répétait, un affrontement loups contre vampires était à présent inévitable.

Tous les loups grondaient et étaient près à bondir.

- _Alec ! Occupe-toi d'eux !_ Ordonna de nouveau Jane impatiente.

- _C'est comme si c'était déjà fait_. Sourit-il.

Il fit quelques pas en avant pour se rapprocher de nous. Les loups se soudèrent entre eux, montrèrent les crocs et grattèrent de la patte. Le combat était imminent, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir lieu.

Le chef de la meute, Sam, le loup noir, se détacha du groupe et avança vers Alec. Il prit son élan et bondit dans les airs pour sauter sur son ennemi. Ce dernier resta statique et ne chercha pas à l'éviter ou à se défendre. Il attendait juste les bras croisés et fixait Sam intensément. Celui-ci en fin de parcours se figea subitement et tomba brusquement au sol comme s'il venait de percuter un mur invisible. Je l'entendis pousser un hurlement sous le choc de la chute mais il se recampa aussitôt sur ses pattes et s'élança de nouveau vers Alec. Le vampire esquissa un sourire en coin en le voyant revenir à la charge. Sam fut stoppé net comme la première fois et se retrouva de nouveau au sol !

Les loups accoururent tous pour lui venir en aide et s'élancèrent tous en même temps. Je les vis tous tomber un à un comme figés dans leur élan. Ils se redressèrent tous aussitôt mais ne firent aucun mouvement. Ils ne bougeaient plus du tout comme s'ils étaient statufiés, pas même un battement de cils ne venaient les trahir. C'était comme si leur esprit avec quitté leur corps. Comment étaient-ce possible, Alec ne les avait pas touchés ? Pouvait-il avec sa simple volonté stopper net cinq loups emplis de colère ?

- _Ma chère sœur, je te laisse t'occuper de la fille pendant que je maitrise les cabots. _Lui dit-il.

_- Très bien, tiens-les en laisse_. Lui répondit Jane. _Je m'occupe d'elle._

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et esquissa à son tour un sourire espiègle. Elle me fixait intensément et elle avait l'air très concentrée. Les secondes passaient mais rien ne se produisait. Qu'attendait-elle pour s'occuper de nous ?

Je me retournai de façon à cacher mon fils du regard de ce vampire à l'air angélique mais pourtant oh combien redoutable.

- _Et bien qu'attends-tu Jane ?_ Lui demanda son frère.

- _Je ne comprends pas, elle a l'air de ne rien sentir._ S'étonna-t-elle.

- _Je ne peux rien pour toi j'ai déjà assez de cette meute à contenir !_

_- Très bien puisque mon pouvoir mental ne fonctionne pas je vais m'y exercer de mes propres mains._ Décréta-t-elle.

En un battement de cil, elle se trouva à cinquante centimètres de moi et m'empoigna par la gorge pour me faire décoller de terre avec E.J. dans les bras. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer, mon souffle était bloqué. Elle serrait tellement fort que s'en était très douloureux. Je sentais mes os commencer à se briser. C'était la fin j'allais mourir, elle allait m'ôter la vie aussi facilement, d'un simple geste, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire insecte qu'on écrase. J'avais terriblement peur. Mais ce n'était pas pour ma vie que je tremblai mais pour celle d'E.J. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui après s'être débarrassé de moi. Allaient-ils lui destiner le même sort ? L'emmener avec eux ? Je resserrai un peu plus mon fils contre moi dans une dernière étreinte pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimai. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller et je commençai à voir des étoiles, j'allais bientôt perdre conscience.

- _Arrête Jane !_ Entendis-je une voix masculine intervenir.

J'essayai de distinguer ce qu'il se passait devant moi, en entrouvrant les yeux.

J'aperçus une main blafarde qui retenait le poignet de Jane qui me suspendait toujours dans les airs. Un espoir naquit en voyant cette main masculine mais je déchantai très vite lorsque je vis le visage de celui qui s'interposait entre elle et moi. C'était Démétri.

- _Relâche-la._ Ordonna-t-il en la forçant à desserrer ses doigts de ma gorge.

Lorsque ses doigts me libérèrent, je m'attendis à chuter violement au sol avec E.J. mais une main me retint par le bras pour me faire atterrir en douceur sur le sol. Démétri avait amorti ma chute et garda sa main sur mon bras tout en fixant Jane.

- _Pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à arrêter. J'exécute les ordres d'Aro et tu devrais en faire autant._ Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- _C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. _Lui répondit-il.

_- Où veux-tu en venir ?_

Il redressa la tête et s'adressa à Alec.

- _Alec ? Saurais-tu exercer ton pouvoir sur cette jeune fille tout en gardant le contrôle des loups ? _Lui demanda-t-il.

_- Bien sûr sans problème._

Alec se concentra sur moi à son tour. Je fermai les yeux ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes où rien ne vint je les rouvris et le regardai. Il avait l'air furieux.

- _Je ne comprends pas, elle n'est pas privée de ses sens! _S'étonna-t-il à son tour.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensai_. Répondit Démétri.

- _Expliques-toi._ S'impatienta Jane.

- _Pour une raison que l'on ignore elle est immunisée contre vos pouvoirs mentaux._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Alors… rappelle-toi ce que nous a spécifié Aro. Il nous a demandé de lui rapporter tout ce que nous trouverions d'étrange, de précieux et d'hors du commun. Et pour moi, cette fille est spéciale, ramenons-la lui. _Proposa-t-il.

- _Que veux-tu qu'il fasse d'une pauvre petite humaine sans défense ? _

_- Ce sera à lui d'en décider. Cela ne nous regarde pas._

_- Et l'enfant, qu'en faisons-nous ?_

_- Nous l'emmenons aussi, Aro décidera de son sort car il ne nous a donné aucun ordre à son propos_.

- _Que dois-je faire de ces loups ?_ Intervint Alec.

- _Laisse-les moi. _Intervint Jane. _Après tout, il faut bien que je passe mes nerfs sur quelque chose puisque je ne peux pas la tuer_. Répondit-elle sèchement en me regardant en coin.

_- Très bien._ Répondit Alec en les relâchant puis en venant se placer à une vitesse éclair à côté de nous. _Amuse-toi bien !_

Je vis alors les loups se remettre en mouvement et nous faire face. Jacob les prédominait tous. Je remarquai dans ses yeux qu'il était horrifié de me voir entourée par les Volturis et sa colère se décupla. Il gronda et s'élança vers nous. Mais il se figea peu de temps après, son corps étant pris de convulsions et il hurla de douleur.

_- Arrêtez !_ Criai-je. _Vous lui faites mal !_

Je ne pus l'empêcher de continuer car Démétri me retenait toujours par le bras.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton ami sera vite remis sur pied quand nous serons partis. _Me rassura-t-il.

Jake était allongé sur le flanc. Son corps était toujours secoué par les décharges mentales que lui envoyait Jane. Les loups accoururent vers elle pour la stopper mais elle leur réserva le même châtiment et en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils étaient tous au sol, tels des animaux à l'agonie.

Je détournai les yeux pour ne pas voir ce spectacle macabre.

- _Allez, assez joué Jane, rentrons_. Décréta Dimitri.

Il m'incita à les suivre sa poigne ferme toujours sur mon bras, mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et scruta tout autour de lui, à l'affût de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

J'entendis soudain un grondement familier et d'un seul coup mon tortionnaire disparut de mon champ de vision. Un bruit assourdissant de bois se brisant m'indiqua où il se trouvait. Lorsque mes yeux se portèrent sur la scène en question, mon cœur bondit et se remplit d'espoir.

- _Edward !_ Criai-je, heureuse de le voir intervenir pour nous sauver.

Ses pupilles croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde les miennes pour descendre sur notre fils avant de se concentrer sur son ennemi. Il se trouvait juste au dessus de Démétri. Ce dernier allongé au sol tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer de sa poigne. Mais Edward était tellement fou de rage et hors de lui que ses forces paraissaient se décupler. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de colère. J'aurais pu être effrayée si je ne le connaissais pas si bien mais je savais qu'il agissait ainsi pour nous secourir et nous protéger.

Edward avait largement le dessus sur Démétri et ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à parer les coups.

- _Sœurette, je crois que tu devrais lui donner un coup de main_. Intervint Alec.

- _Rrrrh ! Il faut toujours que je m'occupe de tout !_ S'énerva-t-elle.

La peur m'envahit de nouveau sur sa dernière remarque, mais contrairement à la fois précédente je n'avais pas peur pour moi et E.J., mais pour l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Que s'apprêtait-elle à lui faire ?

Jane focalisa ses yeux sur lui et le fixa intensément. J'entendis Edward pousser un cri torturé aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait poussé lors de sa transformation. Il s'était redressé et avait relâché Démétri. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes qui le figeaient sur place. Elle utilisait à nouveau son don pour envoyer des décharges sur Edward.

Son visage n'était que souffrance, il fallait que cela cesse, c'était intolérable de le voir souffrir, de les voir tous dans le même état. Mais que pouvais-je faire avec E.J. dans les bras ? Pourtant je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Voir Edward se faire torturer ainsi, de même que Jacob et sa meute était insupportable. Je me rapprochai alors d'elle.

- _Je vous en prie arrêtez ! Je vous suivrai où vous voudrez bien m'emmener mais pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez de les faire souffrir._ La suppliai-je.

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

- _Démétri ?_ Appela-t-elle tout en continuant à me fixer. _Tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir sans moi à présent ?_

- _Je termine le travail, Jane._ Lui répondit-il.

- _Bien, allons-y. _Elle m'empoigna le bras pour m'inciter à la suivre.

_- Non attendez. _La stoppai-je en résistant. _Laissez-moi, avant de partir, confier mon fils à son père. _Leur demandai-je.

_- C'est hors de question, il vient avec nous. _Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_- Mais non, je…_

_- Assez ! _Gronda Jane puis elle regarda à nouveau Démétri. _Tu nous rejoindras en route, tu sais comment nous retrouver._

- _A tout à l'heure, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps_. Ricana-t-il.

- _Je ne vous laisserai pas les emmener !_ Edward, libéré du pouvoir de Jane mais complètement vidé de ses forces se releva.

Démétri lui fit obstacle et le prit par la gorge pour le soulever de terre. Il le plaqua violement au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Cette fois-ci c'était Démétri qui avait le dessus sur Edward. Je vis le Volturi desserrer la mâchoire pour l'enfouir dans le cou d'Edward.

- _Non !_ Hurlai-je.

Puis je ne vis plus rien. Alec m'avait pris par la taille et nous éloignait vers les bois à une vitesse folle. Jane était juste à ses côtés. Je fermai les yeux, prise de vertiges, tellement ils allaient trop vite pour moi.

E.J. comme par instinct s'agrippa à mon cou et commençai à pleurer.

- _Fais le taire de suite ou bien c'est moi qui m'en occupe_. M'ordonna Alec sèchement.

Je le serrai plus fort contre moi, enfouissant son visage contre mon épaule et lui murmurai des paroles apaisantes en essayant de garder ma voix la plus calme et la plus rassurante possible. Cela dut fonctionner car il se calma.

De mon côté, j'étais terrorisée. J'avais peur pour Edward, que lui infligeait Démétri? Allait-il s'en sortir ? Reverrai-je un jour l'amour de ma vie vivant ? J'avais aussi peur pour E.J., qu'allait décider Aro à son sujet. Qu'allait-il décider aussi en ce qui me concernait. Allait-il me tuer parce que Carlisle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ?

Je m'accrochai de mon bras libre au cou de mon ravisseur tellement j'avais peur de tomber ou de me prendre un arbre. Mes yeux étaient fermés de peur de perdre connaissance en réalisant que je frôlai la mort à chaque foulée que faisait Alec. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je tentai de les rouvrir et réalisai qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement d'une cascade avec un gouffre très profond. En regardant le vide, je ne pus plus rien contrôler, ma tête se mit à tourner, je commençai alors à paniquer. Je me débattis énergiquement espérant par je ne sais quel miracle me libérer de la prison de ses bras.

- _Cesse de bouger._ M'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne pus obéir à sa demande, ma peur du vide envahissait tout mon être. Je continuai à me débattre complètement paniquée et puis plus rien, je tombai dans l'inconscience…

Je revins à moi avec une sensation de flottement. Je me sentais nauséeuse et une odeur pestilentielle envahissait mon odorat. Ma tête tournait et j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps tanguait. Des voix d'hommes au loin me parvenaient, ils parlaient très fort et criaient des ordres sans que leurs mots n'aient un sens pour moi.

Je sentis soudain le sol bouger sous moi et quelque chose roula jusqu'à moi pour venir percuter ma tête. J'ouvris brusquement les paupières et parcourrai de mes yeux l'environnement qui m'entourait. Il faisait très sombre. Une seule bougie éclairait toute la pièce. Je relevai la tête et découvrit l'objet qui m'avait touché à la tête : une vieille sphère armillaire. Je me redressai alors pour m'assoir et remarquai que je me trouvais par terre. Je n'étais pas seule, un homme se trouvait juste à côté de moi et me regardait. Il tendit la main vers moi pour caresser ma joue et me sourit.

_-Vous voilà enfin réveillée, madame_. Me dit-il avec un fort accent italien. _Vous allez bien ?_ S'enquit-il.

Je fis une brève inspection de mon corps avant de lui répondre.

- _Je crois que oui…_Répondis-je hésitante, confuse et surtout perdue. _Où sommes-nous et que s'est-il passé ? _Demandai-je troublée.

- _Nous sommes dans la cale d'un bateau en partance pour l'Italie._

- _Comment ? L'Italie ? Oh…_

Et soudain tout me revint en mémoire, l'arrivée des Volturis, l'affrontement avec la meute, Edward et Démétri se battant et enfin mon enlèvement par Alec avec E.J., E.J .?

_- E.J. ? Où est mon bébé ? Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je le trouve !_ Paniquai-je en le cherchant autour de moi.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Estelle a pris soin de lui pendant que vous dormiez._ Me rassura-t-il en se décalant pour me montrer la personne juste à côté de lui qui tenait E.J. dans ses bras.

- _Oh, mon bébé._ Dis-je en tendant les bras soulagée de le retrouver.

La jeune femme se leva et se déplaça vers moi mais de façon étrange. Ces yeux étaient comme vidés de toute vie, comme si son esprit était ailleurs.

- _Il veut sa maman._ Me dit-elle en me le confiant avant de retourner s'asseoir.

J'avais déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part mais je ne m'y attardai pas et serrai fort E.J. contre moi. J'avais eu tellement peur que l'on me l'ait enlevé.

- _Il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas._ Me rassura à nouveau l'homme.

Etrangement, je le croyais et avais confiance en lui. Cet homme paraissait à la fois doux, tendre et inoffensif, en plus d'être très beau.

- _Merci, merci infiniment. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous dans ce bateau ?_

- _Cela doit faire environ une heure et nous avons levé l'ancre juste après votre arrivée et le retour de Démétri_.

Ainsi donc il était de retour, qu'était-il arrivé à Edward, que lui avait-il fait. Je sentis une boule d'angoisse me serrer la gorge. C'était encore plus difficile de ne pas savoir. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais qu'attendre que pouvais-je faire d'autre.

- _Nous sommes donc en pleine mer, aucune échappatoire possible_. Constatai-je. _Vous semblez connaitre Démétri._

- _Oui, ainsi que beaucoup des membres du Clan Volturi. Vous savez ce qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas? Vous les connaissez ?_ Insinua-t-il.

- _Je connais Jane et Alec, et j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois leur chef, Aro. Vous connaissez les Volturi pourtant vous ne semblez pas être de la même nature qu'eux._

- _Non c'est vrai, je suis humain. J'ai failli devenir comme eux, contre mon gré mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper à temps et m'exiler en Amérique quelques temps. Mais ils m'ont retrouvé et je crois que cette fois-ci je n'y échapperai pas._

_- Pourquoi veulent-ils faire de vous un les leurs ?_

_- Parce que je suis musicien et que ma musique est très appréciée. Je compose des Opéras et quand Aro a entendu ma musique, il a souhaité m'avoir à ses côtés pour l'éternité. _Puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Mikelangelo et je suis compositeur d'Opéra, Madame, pour vous servir. _Finit-il en courbant la tête en guise de salut.

-_ Je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella. _Répondis-je simplement.

Il prit ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

_- Enchanté Bella. _Me dit-il en me regardant intensément le regard charmeur.

Je baissai les yeux gênée et poursuivis.

_- Ainsi Aro veut s'offrir tous les artistes qui ont du talent et se les approprier à vie. _Repris-je.

_- Oui et je crois qu'ils vont faire la même chose avec mon amie, Estelle. Elle est la cantatrice de mon Opéra, elle a, elle aussi, une voix exceptionnelle. Quand les Volturi m'ont retrouvé, Démétri a remarqué la particularité de sa voix. Ils ont donc décidé de l'embarquer avec moi pour la présenter à Aro. Je n'ai pas pu m'y opposer car ils ont des arguments très persuasifs. Mais vous, pourquoi êtes-vous sur ce bateau ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, d'après Démétri, je suis spéciale. Il souhaite donc m'emmener devant Aro et c'est pour cela que je suis encore vivante._

_- Et votre enfant est spécial aussi ?_

Je ne pouvais pas parler d'E.J. et de ses dons à cet homme, aussi quelle que fût la confiance qu'il m'inspirait, Aro pourrait lire dans ses pensées pour connaître tout sur E.J.

- _Non, il n'y a que moi._ Répondis-je.

- _Je n'ai encore jamais vu d'enfant au sein de leur clan qu'il soit humain ou vampire._ Remarqua-t-il.

- _Je ne permettrai pas qu'ils touchent à un cheveu de mon fils, il est mon bien le plus précieux ! _

- _J'essaierai de vous apporter toute l'aide que je pourrai vous fournir pour protéger votre enfant_. Me rassura-t-il.

- _Merci._

Mais je me doutai que malgré sa bonne foi, il ne pourrait rien face à ces vampires.

- _Combien de jours allons-nous passer sur ce bateau ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Environ quinze jours._

J'espérai que mon corps allait s'habituer rapidement au tangage du bateau et que mon mal de mer s'atténuerait car je me sentais vraiment nauséeuse.

Le silence s'imposa petit à petit dans la cale du bateau lorsque j'entendis comme des geignements et des pleurs. Je redressai la tête pour mieux écouter.

_- Il y a d'autres humains à bord de ce bateau ?_

_- Oui, ils se trouvent dans l'autre cale du bateau. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne sont pas privilégiés comme nous. _Répondit-il.

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Ils leur servent de garde-manger._

_- Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible._ M'épouvantai-je, écœurée.

Mon corps se mit soudainement à sursauter lorsque j'entendis que l'on ouvrait la trappe qui nous coupait de la lumière du jour. Je plissai les paupières sous l'intensité de la lumière qui faisait son apparition dans la cale. Quelqu'un s'engouffra rapidement, un vampire devinai-je, car sa peau refléta les rayons du soleil. C'était Démétri.

Il s'approcha de nous et m'intima de me lever. Je m'exécutai aussitôt et lui fis face. Il retira sa cape qu'il posa sur moi la refermant devant moi et cachant en même temps E.J. qui dormait dans mes bras. Puis il plaça la capuche sur ma tête.

- _Suis-moi et ne dis pas un mot._ M'ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérai sans broncher et le suivit. Il m'aida à gravir l'échelle qui menait sur le pont puis il me guida vers l'arrière du bateau avant de me faire pénétrer dans une cabine.

- _Voilà, il s'agit de ma cabine que je te prête pour toute la durée du voyage._ Me dit-il.

Je le regardai ne comprenant pas son geste et ce qu'il attendait de moi.

- _Malgré que je me nourrisse de sang humain, je ne suis pas un sauvage et me préoccupe beaucoup de la vie humaine. Ce ne sont pas de bonnes conditions pour un bébé de rester pendant des jours dans la cale crasseuse de ce bateau. De plus, je me méfie de ce musicien qui aime un peu trop les femmes à mon goût._ S'expliqua-t-il.

Se souciait-il vraiment de mon bien être ? Cherchait-il vraiment à me protéger ? Et était-ce de la jalousie qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Mikelangelo ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il m'intriguait beaucoup.

- _Merci._ Dis-je simplement.

Il hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- _Bien évidement, il est formellement interdit de quitter la cabine si tu ne veux pas rencontrer quelques uns de mes congénères assoiffés de chair fraiche et tache de ne pas te faire remarquer par Jane et Alec au risque de retourner au sous-sol. Je t'apporterai te quoi te sustenter et de quoi nourrir ton bébé. Je vais te laisser t'installer. _Termina-t-il.

Il esquissa déjà plusieurs pas vers la sortie avant que je ne le retienne.

_- Attendez._

Il se retourna. J'avais besoin de savoir, qu'il soit vivant ou mort, c'était une vraie torture de ne pas savoir.

_- Que…que s'est-il passé après notre départ de la plage Quileute…_

_- Il n'est pas mort, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. _Répondit-il juste avant de s'éclipser rapidement cette fois-ci, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui demander d'avantage de nouvelles concernant Edward.

Malgré que je n'en sache pas beaucoup, je savais le principal, il n'avait pas tué Edward et celui-ci était encore de ce monde. Un poids énorme se retira de mon cœur et des larmes de soulagement et presque de joie s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

Je revins enfin au moment présent. Je regardai tout autour de moi et constatai que la cabine était très confortable et ne manquait de rien. J'avais de quoi nous nourrir et de quoi faire nos ablutions.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, Démétri passait en coup de vent pour nous apporter de la nourriture et s'assurer que l'on ne manquait de rien puis il repartait aussitôt. Il était toujours très courtois et très soucieux de mon bien-être. Et s'il ne s'était pas battu avec Edward, j'aurai pu le trouver gentil et agréable. Mais l'extrême attention qu'il me montrait m'effrayais un peu, que me voulait-il au juste.

Treize jours avaient passés depuis notre départ, Démétri pénétra, comme à son habitude, promptement, dans la cabine.

- _Préparez-vous vite, toi et l'enfant, nous accostons dans une heure. _M'ordonna-t-il.

Cette annonce me souleva le cœur, nous étions arrivés au terminus. J'allais poser pour la première fois mon pied sur le sol Italien mais surtout j'allais devoir affronter, Aro, le chef des Volturis.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 – Dans l'Antre des Volturi**

_POV Edward_

J'avais l'impression que toutes mes forces m'avaient quitté. Mon corps ne répondait plus, j'étais un poids mort Démétri s'était abreuvé d'une grande quantité de mon sang, m'affaiblissant au point d'être incapable de soulever les paupières.

J'entendais piétiner à mes côtés. Sam et Embry, les amis loups de Jacob, tournaient autour de moi. Ils avaient déjà récupéré toute leur faculté. Jacob et les deux autres étaient déjà partis à la poursuite de Bella et des Volturi. Je voulais tellement les rejoindre mais mon corps de m'obéissait pas. J'étais statufié au sol et ma gorge me brûlait atrocement, il fallait que je me nourrisse pour pouvoir récupérer et partir à la recherche de ma famille.

Un des loups, Sam, se mit soudainement à grogner. Il sentait l'approche d'autres vampires et se mit en position de défense. Moi aussi je les sentais approcher mais le soulagement m'envahit peu de temps après lorsque je reconnu les miens. Ils étaient tous là, mon père, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et même Esmée.

Sam et Embry se transformèrent à leur arrivée pour les accueillir. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient car une odeur de sang envahit tous mes sens. Le corps d'un animal fraichement tué venait d'être posé juste à côté de moi.

- _Tiens Edward, vas-y sers-toi, je l'ai traqué juste pour toi. Je suis allé à la chasse à l'ours pour te ramener le plus gros animal qui trainait dans le coin afin que tu puisses recouvrer un maximum de forces._ Me dit Emmett.

Jasper me releva et porta ma bouche juste sur une entaille au niveau du cou de l'animal. Mes instincts reprirent le dessus et je mordis à pleine dents dans la chair de l'animal pour absorber la plus grande quantité de sang. Je bus goutte après goutte, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule. En quelques minutes, je sentis mon corps reprendre vie. Je pouvais à nouveau me mouvoir et enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Je me redressai lestement et me précipitai vers Alice posant mes mains de chaque côté de ses bras.

- _Où est-elle ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _Edward, je ne crois pas…_

Elle ne pouvait pas me cacher ses pensées ni les visions qu'elle avait eues avant son arrivée ici. Je parvins à voir des images de Bella dans la cale d'un bateau en pleine mer en partance pour l'Italie. Je sentis comme un énorme vide dans ma poitrine lorsque je la vis allongée, inconsciente et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Je la relâchai aussitôt et me mis à courir à travers les bois à une vitesse que je n'avais encore jamais atteint. Je voulais aller la chercher le plus rapidement possible et la ramener chez nous en toute sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule s'engouffrer dans l'antre des Volturi.

- _Edward, attends._ Cria Alice. _Si tu y vas, tu cours droit à ta mort._ Me prévint-elle en me poursuivant suivi de toute la famille qui lui donnait raison et me préconisait d'attendre et d'élaborer d'abord un plan_._

Cela aussi je l'avais vu dans ses pensées mais je le bannis de ma mémoire car tout ce qui comptait c'était de ramener mon amour et mon fils sains et saufs. Je poursuivis donc mon chemin sans les écouter, il y avait urgence. Je savais qu'ils me courraient après mais je ne pouvais pas perdre de temps à les attendre. J'étais beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux et augmentais encore ma vitesse.

Je suivis l'odeur de Bella jusqu'à un hangar désaffecté qui était vide. Jacob et les autres loups tournaient en rond à la recherche de la moindre trace.

Je pus lire dans ses pensées qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Ils avaient pris un avion pour arriver jusqu'à la côté d'où la perte de la trace de Bella.

Jacob me regarda intensément, son regard était éloquent. Il me tenait pour responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- _Nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard._ Lui dis-je. _Je vais les chercher en Italie._ L'informai-je avant de m'éclipser pour courir vers la côte Est des Etats-Unis.

_POV Bella_

_- Prépares-toi vite, toi et l'enfant, nous accostons dans une heure. M'ordonna-t-il._

_Cette annonce me souleva le cœur, nous étions arrivés au terminus. J'allais poser pour la première fois mon pied sur le sol Italien mais surtout j'allais devoir affronter, Aro, le chef des Volturi._

Pour la première fois, depuis presque deux semaines je m'aventurai hors de la cabine. Démétri me précéda et me fit signe de rejoindre le groupe de personnes à l'avant du bateau, pendant qu'il partait dans la direction opposée. Je retrouvai donc Estelle et Mikelangelo. Ce dernier me sourit lorsqu'il me vit.

- _Bella, je suis heureux de vous revoir vivante ! Je m'inquiétai à votre sujet quand j'ai remarqué que vous ne reveniez pas._ M'accueillit-il soulagé.

_- Je suis contente de vous voir aussi. Démétri… soucieux du bien être de mon fils, m'a gentiment proposé de nous loger dans sa cabine pendant tout le trajet. _Lui expliquai-je.

_- Oh c'est très généreux de sa part et très surprenant venant de lui, car « gentiment » ne fait pas spécialement parti du vocabulaire des Volturi…_Sous-entendit-il.

_- Que voulez-vous dire ? _M'enquis-je.

_- Il a plus tendance à jouir de la souffrance des autres que de se préoccuper de leur bien-être. Un conseil : méfiez-vous de lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait cela sans arrière-pensées, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il s'intéresse un peu trop à vous et il est trop proche de vous à mon goût. _M'avertit-il.

Je rêvai ou bien lui aussi était jaloux ?

- _Merci de vos conseils, j'essaierai de faire attention. _Lui répondis-je reconnaissante de son attention à mon égard.

_- Allons-y ! _Intervint Démétri juste derrière nous_._

Je me retournai pour m'assurer que je ne me trompai pas, qu'il s'agissait bien de ce dernier. Je le reconnus au premier coup d'œil. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence. Depuis quand nous avait-il rejoint ?

Son visage était fermé, voir même dur et il regardait Mikelangelo d'un regard assassin. Il avait probablement entendu ses mises en garde et devait être furieux d'être discrédité ainsi.

Démétri me prit par le bras et se tourna vers le compositeur et sa cantatrice.

- _Suivez-moi_. Ordonna-t-il.

Il nous guida vers la passerelle nous faisant dépasser tous ces gens entassés les uns contre les autres qui, je supposai, étaient ceux que j'avais entendus gémir dans l'autre cale et dont la destiné funeste me déchirait le cœur. En passant à côté d'eux je croisai le regard d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs légèrement ondulés. Elle paraissait terrifiée et ne pas savoir ce que l'on allait faire d'elle. Je baissai les yeux en la voyant, ne pouvant supporter de lui faire face en connaissant le destin tragique qui l'attendait.

Malgré que le soleil venait de se coucher il faisait encore jour. Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder autour de moi une fois mon pied posé au sol, car Démétri nous dirigea aussitôt vers un carrosse tiré par quatre chevaux. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Moi et E.J., Mikelangelo et Estelle nous assîmes cote à cote sur la même banquette pendant que Démétri suivit par Jane et Alec s'asseyaient en face de nous.

- _Alors Mikelangelo_, commença Jane. _Tu n'es pas heureux d'être de retour au pays_. Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- _Si, si, très._ Répondit-il résigné.

Puis elle reposa les yeux sur moi et haussa les épaules avant de s'adresser à Démétri.

- _C'est vraiment une perte de temps d'emmener cette fille et son bébé voir Aro._

_- Jane, ce qui peut te sembler insignifiant pourrait paraître d'une grande importance pour Aro._

Nous passâmes le reste du trajet en silence, cela dura une bonne partir de la nuit. Nous étions bercés par la route chaotique peuplée de nids de poules qui me rapprochaient sans cesse du chef des Volturi et de notre sort à tous.

Je baissai la tête vers mon fils qui dormait dans mes bras. Il avait l'air paisible et insouciant. Comme j'aurais aimé être dans ce même état d'esprit. Mais au contraire, j'étais rongée par la peur. Mon ventre me faisait mal tellement il était nouée par mes angoisses. Qu'allait-il nous arriver, que pouvais-je faire au milieu de tous ces vampires. Pouvais-je compter sur la protection de Démétri ou bien devais-je croire Mikelangelo qui me conseillait de me méfier de lui.

Les chevaux stoppèrent trop tôt à mon goût leur course et la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit. Malgré qu'il faisait toujours nuit, je pouvais distinguer grâce à la lueur des lanternes, l'immense bâtiment qui me faisait face, constitué de marbre et reposant sur de grands piliers. Cet édifice montrait clairement la puissance et la magnificence des Volturi.

Jane, Alec et Démétri descendirent les premiers. Ce dernier se retourna ensuite vers moi et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui donner la mienne et je me levai pour sortir de ce carrosse, dernier rempart, avant de pénétrer l'antre des Volturi. Le compositeur et la cantatrice nous suivirent de près.

Jane ouvrit bien grandes les portes géantes du Sanctuaire et nous intima de la suivre. En me retournant je vis que des carrioles arrivaient chargées d'être humains qui étaient traités pareils à du bétail. Les gardes ne se préoccupaient en aucune circonstance de leur bien-être.

Nous longeâmes de nombreux couloirs avant de pénétrer dans l'ultime pièce où trônaient trois grands sièges recouverts d'or dont je ne doutai à aucun moment du propriétaire. Deux rangées de vampires alignés les uns à côtés des autres formaient une allée centrale qui menait jusqu'à ces trônes.

Jane stoppa quelques mètres après avoir passer la grande porte et nous fîmes tous de même. Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de tous ces vampires la soif que provoquait notre simple présence. Un frisson me traversa à l'idée qu'en quelques fractions de secondes, un battement de cil, ils pouvaient se retrouver devant nous et en terminer avec nous d'un claquement de doigt.

- _Un conseil, si vous voulez rester en vie, toi et ton fils, restez près de moi_. Me recommanda Démétri.

Sur ces derniers mots je jetai un regard à Mikelangelo qui avait entendu ce que Démétri venait de me dire. Je voyais toujours dans ses yeux de la méfiance à son encontre.

Soudain un silence pesant se fit et une porte, sur le côté tout au fond de cette immense pièce, s'ouvrit laissant passage à trois personnages vêtus très richement. Je reconnus de suite celui qui était au milieu : c'était Aro dans toute sa splendeur. Ma respiration se bloqua lorsque je réalisai que je me retrouvai dans la même pièce que cet être si impressionnant. J'avais du mal à retrouver mon souffle, j'étais comme tétanisée et transie par la peur.

Il prit place sur le siège du milieu et les deux autres s'installèrent de chaque côté de lui. Aro releva enfin les yeux et leva les bras en notre direction.

- _Mes enfants ! Vous voici enfin de retour ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Cette bâtisse paraissait bien vide sans vous !_ Accueillit-il ses sous-fifres. _Marcus et Caïus, _qu'il présentait de chaque côté de lui,_ s'ennuyaient à mourir en votre absence. _

Jane courba la tête en guise de salut et de soumission.

-_ Maître, c'est une joie d'être de retour ici et de vous revoir. _Lui répondit-elle.

- _Je n'en doute pas .Alors que m'avez-vous rapporté de votre si long périple ?_ Demanda-t-il presque tout excité comme un enfant qui allait bientôt découvrir ses cadeaux.

- _Comme vous nous l'avez demandé, nous avons parcouru l'Europe et l'Amérique pour vous rapporter différents nectars._

Jane fit un signe à un de ses sbires pour qu'il fasse pénétrer le groupe d'humains. Ces derniers se recroquevillaient les uns contre les autres complètements effrayés. Elle s'approcha du groupe et fit avancer un jeune homme au teint très pâle.

- _Ce garçon,_ reprit-elle, _vient d'Angleterre._ Puis passant à une autre victime. _Cette fille provient de Pologne, et celle-ci vient de France._ Poursuivit-elle en montrant du doigt la jeune femme brune au teint légèrement halé que j'avais remarqué au débarquement.

- _De France ?_ La reprit Aro. _Hum, intéressant, et d'où précisément ?_

- _Nous l'avons trouvée dans la ville de Marseille, elle errait dans les rues, apparemment elle est sans attache_. La décrivit Jane avec dédain.

Il se mit à inspirer très fortement comme s'il cherchait à humer son odeur.

- _Hum, le soleil coule dans ses veines…Fais-la approcher. _Quémanda-t-il.

Jane la bouscula en avant pour qu'elle rejoigne son maître. La pauvre jeune fille se retourna vers nous complètement terrifiée.

- _Allez avance, tu n'as pas entendu Aro ! _Lui cracha Jane, elle fit signe à un des gardes pour qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'aux pieds d'Aro.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue.

- _Oh ma douce enfant comme tu es si jolie et si innocente._ La détailla-t-il de ses grands yeux baignés de sang.

Il prit une mèche de ses longs cheveux qu'il huma.

- _Hum, comme tu sens bon. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Il ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre qu'il poursuivit.

- _Cendrine. Très joli prénom dont l'origine grecque donne une connotation guerrière. Es-tu une battante ?_

Cette dernière baissa la tête, apeurée par le maître des lieux. Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui puis de sa main libre attrapa son poignet. Il lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'entailler, à l'aide seulement de son ongle, son poignet afin de lécher les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de la coupure.

- _Hum, délicieux_. _Je terminerai plus tard_. Dit-il en intimant à la jeune fille de rester en retrait à ses côtés. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre, puis il reporta son attention vers nous.

- _Et toi mon cher Démétri que m'as-tu apporté. Toi qui me trouve toujours les plus grandes rareté du monde._

Il se détacha de moi pour saluer son maître et fit signe à Mikelangelo et Estelle d'avancer.

- _Maître Aro, nous avons retrouvé, selon vos souhaits, Mikelangelo_.

Aro se leva brusquement et traversa d'un pas décidé l'allée de vampires avant de les rejoindre.

- _Mikelangelo, comme je suis ravi de te revoir parmi nous mon ami._ L'accueillit-il en lui prenant la main qu'il enferma dans les siennes. _Je peux lire, dans ton âme, que tu as composé de nouveaux opéras en Amérique et que la cantatrice qui t'accompagne a une voix divine. Ta musique m'a énormément manqué. Pourquoi nous avoir quittés de la sorte. Ne te trouvais-tu pas bien avec nous. Pourquoi avoir refusé le précieux cadeau que je t'offrais : l'immortalité ! Pourtant je ne la propose pas aisément…_

_- Je…je n'étais pas prêt à devenir comme vous._ Se justifia le compositeur hésitant les yeux baissés.

- _Et maintenant, l'es-tu ? _S'enquit-il.

_- Non, mais je n'ai plus le choix…_Souffla le compositeur.

_- Exactement._

Aro se rapprocha de lui et emprisonna ses bras dans ses mains qu'il serra fort. Il se pencha tout doucement vers sa nuque en déglutissant. Il n'allait quand-même pas le mordre et procéder à sa transformation dès notre arrivée et devant tout le monde, à moins qu'il ne décide de le tuer pour le punir de s'être échappé. Je dus pourtant admettre la réalité de ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il desserra la mâchoire.

- _Non, arrêtez !_ Criai-je en avançant sans avoir vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais.

Je stoppai net mon avancée lorsqu'Aro posa les yeux sur moi, je réalisai alors l'erreur que je venais de faire en me dévoilant de moi-même au chef des Volturi alors que je tenais E.J. dans les bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Aro s'en prendre au compositeur et le regarder se faire tuer devant mes yeux sans rien faire.

- _Démétri ?_ Appela-t-il sans me quitter des yeux sa poigne toujours sur Mikelangelo.

- _Oui, Maître_. Répondit ce dernier.

- _Cette jeune femme est bien la petite protégée de mon vieil ami Carlisle ?_ S'enquit-il.

- _Oui c'est elle, Isabella_.

Aro relâcha Mikelangelo, ce qui me permit de souffler de soulagement mais mon inquiétude reprit le dessus lorsqu'il esquissa un pas vers moi. Je fis alors un pas en arrière me retrouvant juste derrière Démétri, espérant une quelconque protection de sa part. Mais ce dernier s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me détailla de la tête au pied avant de poser son regard sur mon fils.

Je le pressai plus fort contre moi, espérant pouvoir le protéger.

- _Et bien, Isabella, je ne pensai pas te revoir « vivante » et avec ton enfant de surcroit. _Constata-t-il, puis jetant un regard vers Démétri. _Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-elle ici, Démétri ? Je pensai avoir été clair. Si Carlisle n'avait pas respecté son engagement, vous deviez la tuer elle et ce traitre de Cullen qui se disait être un ami. _Ragea-t-il.

- _Maître, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit lorsqu'il m'a empêché de la tuer._ Se défendit Jane.

- _Au contraire, j'ai respecté vos désirs. _La coupa Démétri en la fusillant du regard.

_- Tiens donc et comment est-ce possible. _S'étonna Aro.

_- Et bien cette humaine,_ dit-il en me présentant de sa main,_ n'est pas une humaine ordinaire, elle est spéciale._

- _Je n'ai rien remarqué lorsque je l'ai vu il y a près d'un an et je ne vois toujours rien. _Douta-t-il.

_- Essayez, maître, de pénétrer son esprit, vous verrez alors._

_- Tu attises ma curiosité, Démétri, j'espère que tu ne me décevras pas._

_- Si ma théorie se vérifie, vous ne serez pas déçu._ Lui répondit-il sûr de lui.

_- Je me demande bien quel secret peut bien cacher la protégée de Carlisle ?_ Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me tendit sa main. _Donne-moi ta main ma chère enfant_.

J'hésitai énormément à accéder à sa demande.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas douloureux. _Se montra-t-il rassurant.

Je n'avais de tout façon pas d'autre choix que t'obtempérer, si je ne la lui donnai pas de mon plein gré, il la prendrait de force.

Je tendis alors tout doucement ma main vers lui qu'il enferma entre les siennes. Il sourit, prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, son sourire s'estompa, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit brutalement les paupières pour me fixer d'un regard scrutateur à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Démétri.

- _Démétri, dis-moi son secret car je ne peux accéder à son esprit et à ses pensées._ Lui ordonna-t-il.

- _Il se trouve que c'est cela son secret. Son esprit est impénétrable. Elle est, en quelque sorte, immunisée contre tous les pouvoirs mentaux, que ce soit le vôtre, celui de Jane ou celui d'Alec. Là où ils ont échoué, le vôtre aussi a failli._ Lui expliqua-t-il.

Aro reporta de nouveau son regard sur moi et sourit.

- _Démétri, tu as eu raison de me l'avoir amenée. Quel vampire exceptionnel tu feras, Isabella. Quel idiot, ce Carlisle, de ne pas avoir procédé à ta transformation immédiatement car il vient de perdre un précieux élément qui désormais m'appartient._ Lâcha-t-il.

En entendant ses dernières paroles, un glas sonna dans ma tête. Je failli avoir la nausée en l'entendant dire que je lui appartenais. J'eus un mouvement de recul et tirai sur ma main pour la récupérer mais d'une légère pression de ses doigts, il la garda prisonnière des siennes. Il inclina la tête pour se pencher au dessus de mon poignet et huma ma peau.

- _Hum, quelle merveilleuse odeur se dégage de ton sang, j'ai très envie d'y goûter._ Dit-il en déglutissant avant de se redresser et de pénétrer mes yeux de son regard._ Lorsque je t'ai rencontré à Forks l'an dernier, tu étais très déterminée à devenir une des nôtres._ Poursuivit-il. _Et malgré que Carlisle n'ait pas tenu sa promesse, il serait vraiment très dommage de te tuer. _Lâcha-t-il.

Je resserrai un peu plus mon fils contre moi à l'évocation de mon hypothétique mort.

- _Alors, très chère Isabella, je te propose de procéder à ta transformation à sa place afin que notre accord qui avait été conclu soit respecté. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Je restai complètement figée sur sa proposition. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela et ne savais que répondre. L'idée que ce vampire, puisse enfoncer ses crocs dans ma chair, m'horripilai et me faisais frissonner de dégoût.

Je tirai sur ma main que cette fois, il libéra et je me reculai de quelques pas. Il me fixait toujours attendant ma réponse.

- _Pourquoi, souhaitez-vous me transformer ? _Lui demandai-je.

_- Parce que tu as un don, Isabella. Et ce don se développera énormément lorsque tu seras transformée. Ce serait du gâchis de te tuer._

- _Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée chez moi avec les Cullens. Ma transformation était prévue juste quelques jours après mon enlèvement par vos subordonnés. _Répliquai-je la colère m'envahissant.

- _Estime-toi heureuse d'être toujours de ce monde. _Gronda-t-il._ Tu peux être reconnaissante envers Démétri qui t'as amenée ici. D'ailleurs, cela me surprend de ta part, Démétri, il est très rare que tu te prives du plaisir de retirer la vie à de pauvres humains. Je te félicite car tu m'as apporté un très beau cadeau qui j'en suis certain deviendra sublime_. _Rappelle-moi de te donner une récompense pour cela. Quant aux Cullens, _poursuivit-il en reportant son attention sur moi,_ si Carlisle avait tenu son engagement dans les temps, tu ne serais pas ici devant moi. C'est lui qu'il faut blâmer dans cette affaire._

Je n'étais pas trop de son avis à ce sujet car c'était sous l'insistance d'Edward que son père m'avait accordé un délai supplémentaire mais je ne voulais pas le mêler à cette histoire.

- _Renvoyez-moi là-bas et je vous jure qu'il procédera à ma transformation dès mon retour._ Lui promis-je.

- _Malheureusement, ma chère enfant, il est trop tard. En entrant ici, tu t'es condamnée. Aucun humain ne ressort vivant de notre antre. Tu as le choix entre devenir des nôtres ou bien finir en nourriture pour ma garde personnelle, cela me navrait d'en arriver là. Alors es-tu prête à nous rejoindre ?_

Je baissai les yeux vers la petite bouille qui était pressée contre ma poitrine. Qu'allait-il devenir s'il me transformait, qu'allait-il lui faire ?

- _Je…je ne peux pas. Pas devant mon fils, je ne peux pas être transformée en sa présence_.

- _Ne devais-tu pas te séparer de lui à sa naissance._ Me rappela-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- _Deuxième entorse, à notre accord._ Remarqua-t-il.

- _C'est mon enfant, comment pouvez-vous demander à une mère d'abandonner son fils, c'est inhumain_. Répliquai-je en lui faisant face.

Il se rapprocha, baissa les yeux et posa sa main sur la joue d'E.J.. A ce contact, il écarquilla soudainement les yeux comme s'il était surpris et me regarda de nouveau interloqué, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Que voyait-il, lui qui pouvait pénétrer les esprits, arrivait-il à entrer de celui de mon fils ? Après quelques secondes, il finit par reprendre contenance.

- _On va te donner une chambre pour toi et ton fils, pour que tu puisses réfléchir à ma proposition. Je veux ta réponse demain matin : des nôtres ou la mort, fais ton choix. _Me dit-il avant de me tourner le dos.

Il fit un geste vers un de ses subordonnés dans le fond de la salle pour qu'il lui amène la jeune française.

- _Tiens, Démétri, voici mon présent pour m'avoir très bien servi. Je suis fier de toi. _Le remercia-t-il.

Il prit le bras de la jeune fille et la poussa dans ceux de Démétri qui la serra contre lui.

- _Jane, je te laisse t'occuper de Bella._

- _Oui maître je vais la conduire à sa chambre._ Obéit-elle docile.

_- Bien. Mikelangelo, suis-moi avec ta cantatrice, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses_. Lui ordonna Aro.

Le compositeur me regarda, esquissa un pâle sourire en guise d'au revoir et suivit le chef des Volturis. Il avançait à grand pas vers sa destinée, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était résigné. Il avait le même choix que moi devenir l'un des leurs ou mourir…

- _Suis-moi._ M'ordonna Jane en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, traversant la rangée de vampires.

Je lui emboitai le pas et passai devant Démétri qui se tenait toujours derrière la jeune femme l'emprisonnant de ses bras. De sa main, il caressa sa nuque pour dégager ses longs cheveux ondulés. Il fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à son menton pour l'inciter tout en douceur à incliner sa tête sur le côté. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et je supposai que s'il ne la retenait pas fermement, ses jambes ne la porteraient plus.

Il leva les yeux quelques secondes vers moi avant de baisser la tête en direction de son cou et de croquer à pleines dents dans la carotide de sa prisonnière.

Elle poussa juste un faible gémissement, la poigne de Démétri pressée contre son cou l'empêchait de crier. Je pouvais lire dans son regard, toute la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de mourir. La bouche de Démétri était collée à sa peau et je pouvais voir la vie se retirer de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il la vidait de son sang. Je fermai les yeux et tournai la tête, ne supportant pas d'assister à ce spectacle macabre, puis je me précipitai à la suite de Jane.

Comment avais-je pu imaginer Démétri en protecteur, c'était un prédateur, comme tous les autres vampires dans cette pièce, qui n'avait aucune considération pour la vie humaine. Nous étions seulement de la chair fraîche à leurs yeux.

J'étais très effrayée de passer devant tous ses vampires qui pouvaient se jeter sur moi à n'importe quel moment. Je n'avais personne pour nous protéger ou nous défendre. Mon regard fut soudainement attiré par une chevelure flamboyante à l'extrémité de la rangée. Je la reconnus aussitôt. Son regard n'avait pas changé, il était meurtrier peut-être avec un détail en plus, une lueur de vengeance brillait dans ses pupilles ornées de sang. Ainsi c'était ici qu'elle s'était réfugiée depuis tout ce temps. Maintenant je savais qui avait informé Aro de ma présence chez Carlisle après qu'Edward m'eut quitté. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve ici aussi comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'être en présence de tous ces vampires assoiffés de sang, il fallait aussi que je fasse face à Victoria.

-_ Dépêche-toi ou je te mets avec notre garde manger._ Me menaça Jane.

- _J'arrive._ Lui dis-je en pressant le pas pour la rattraper et m'éloigner de Victoria, quoique en y réfléchissant, je ne savais pas laquelle des deux était la plus dangereuse pour moi et E.J..

Mon instinct me dictait que Jane ne me ferait rien tant qu'Aro ne lui en donnerait pas l'ordre. Pour Victoria, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était autant soumise aux ordres d'Aro, elle n'appartenait pas vraiment à leur clan, c'était une nomade m'avait expliqué Alice, un jour.

Jane m'ouvrit la porte menant à une chambre après avoir longé un long couloir.

- _Reste ici jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne te chercher. Il n'y a pas de verrou sur la porte mais je serai toi, je ne m'aviserai pas d'essayer de sortir de cette pièce avec tous les vampires qui rôdent dans cette bâtisse._ Ricana-t-elle avant de s'éclipser et de fermer la porte.

Je regardais tout autour de moi et découvrais une chambre richement meublée avec un lit et plusieurs commodes. De grands chandeliers ornaient la cheminée. Je m'assis sur le lit, déposais E.J. à mes côtés qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Je pouvais enfin souffler après cette rencontre de laquelle je ne pensais pas sortir vivante. J'étais en vie, certes, mais pour combien de temps.

Aro attendait une réponse de ma part pour le lendemain matin. D'une façon ou d'une autre, demain serait le dernier jour de ma vie en tant qu'humaine. Restait à décider de mon sort, si je voulais être transformée et devenir une des leurs, où bien refuser et servir de repas au premier vampire venu. Je ne voulais choisir aucune de ces deux propositions, tout ce que je voulais c'était être auprès des gens que j'aimais, mon fils dont le sort m'inquiétait énormément et Edward, l'amour de ma vie qui était mon unique raison de devenir immortelle. A quoi bon vivre éternellement sans lui à mes côtés.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un coup que l'on donna à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants après, sur une grande brune à la peau sombre et aux yeux verts. C'était une humaine. Elle s'avança avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur une tablette à côté du lit et une robe était pendue à son bras.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Gianna. Voici de la nourriture pour vous et votre bébé. Et voici une robe pour remplacer votre tenue qui a besoin d'être lessivée. Vous trouverez tout le nécessaire pour la nuit dans cette commode. _M'indiqua-t-elle en me montrant le meuble en question.

- _Merci._ Lui dis-je en prenant la robe qu'elle me tendait.

- _Profitez des quelques heures de la nuit pour vous reposez car votre entretien avec Aro est prévu à neuf heures demain matin_.

Cela me laissait peu de temps pour prendre une décision puisque nous avions passé la moitié de la nuit à voyager. De toute manière cela n'avait aucune importance, j'étais incapable de fermer l'œil dans cet endroit maudit.

Gianna s'éclipsa pour me laisser seule et je retournai à mes réflexions.

L'heure de mon entretien arriva trop vite à mon goût et je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre à Aro, aucune de ses propositions n'était concevable.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Gianna entra mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule, Démétri la suivait.

- _C'est l'heure_. Dit-t-il. _Aro t'attends. Prends l'enfant._ Ordonna-t-il d'un coup de tête à Gianna.

- _Non, pas mon fils. Il reste avec moi._ M'opposai-je en le prenant contre moi et en leur tournant le dos.

Gianna se rapprocha avec douceur et tendit les mains vers E.J..

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Je suis humaine comme vous, je ne lui ferai aucun mal_. Me dit-elle en voulant se montrer rassurante.

- _Non, je ne quitterai pas mon fils une seule seconde_. M'obstinai-je.

Démétri se matérialisa subitement devant moi et m'arracha mon fils des bras pour le confier à Gianna.

- _Non !_ Hurlai-je en me précipitant vers elle mais Démétri me fit barrage à l'aide de son bras et me stoppa net.

E.J se mit à pleurer sous mes cris, il avait peur, je le sentais.

- _Ton enfant court moins de danger en restant avec Gianna que si tu te présentes devant Aro avec lui car s'il procède à ta transformation, tu seras dans l'incapacité de t'occuper de lui._ Me dit-il.

- _Non, laissez-le-moi._ Criai-je ne cherchant pas à l'écouter même si d'une certaine façon il avait raison.

Gianna quitta la pièce rapidement emportant mon bébé en pleurs avec elle. Je pouvais l'entendre au loin jusqu'à ce que ses cris s'atténuent à cause de la distance.

Je ressentis un énorme vide en son absence, et l'angoisse m'envahissait. Mes jambes de me portaient plus, je m'affaissai lentement au sol et me mis à pleurer. Qu'allait lui faire Gianna, pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui vivait au milieu de vampires assoiffés de sang.

Démétri s'accroupit juste à côté de moi et posa un doigt sous mon menton pour m'inciter à relever la tête et croiser son regard.

- _Crois-moi, ton fils ne craint rien avec Gianna. Elle s'occupe de lui sur mes instructions et elle sait très bien ce qui lui en coûterait si elle me désobéissait. Il est en sécurité et il ne lui arrivera rien. _Me promit-il en pesant chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

Je le regardai et analysai ses pupilles, cherchant un quelconque indice me prouvant qu'il me mentait mais je ne voyais rien, il semblait sincère mais pour rien au monde, je ne lui ferai confiance.

Il me prit pas le bras pour m'intimer de me relever et me guida ensuite dans ce long couloir menant à la grande salle où m'attendait Aro.

Il était assis sur son grand fauteuil entouré de Caïus et Marcus. La salle était vide mise à part les quelques gardes postés à chaque porte.

- _Isabella !_ Se réjouit-il en me voyant approcher. _Ou devrais-je dire, Bella, c'est ainsi que Carlisle t'appelle !_

Lorsque je fus à moins de deux mètres de lui, Démétri me lâcha le bras et esquissa un pas en retrait.

- _Où est l'enfant ?_ Lui demanda Aro.

- _Gianna s'en occupe_.

- _Bien._ Répondit-il l'air satisfait. _Alors Bella, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? Acceptes-tu de devenir une des nôtres et ainsi goûter à l'immortalité ?_

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer et de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- _La raison, pour laquelle, je souhaitais et souhaite encore devenir immortelle, est dans l'unique but de vivre éternellement avec l'homme que j'aime et de pouvoir protéger mon fils._ Lui avouai-je.

- _Et qui est cet homme ? _S'enquit-il.

Je gardai le silence, refusant de répondre.

- _Il s'appelle Edward._ L'informa Démétri.

- _Ah oui, Edward, ce fameux garçon que Carlisle a adopté peu de temps avant de l'avoir transformé et dont cette chère Tanya s'était éprise_. _Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de faire sa connaissance depuis le temps que j'entends parler de lui. Mais cela ne serait tarder, s'il t'aime autant qu'il le prétendait, il viendra te chercher et je pourrais enfin faire sa connaissance._

Je baissai la tête car je savais qu'il avait raison, Edward allait tenter de nous retrouver mais j'avais peur de ce qu'Aro lui réservait à son arrivée.

- _Ainsi donc. _Reprit-il_. Tu ne veux pas intégrer le clan des Volturi. Je pourrai très bien te forcer à l'instant même et procéder à ta transformation mais je ne tiens pas me mettre à dos un futur vampire qui as toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un grand vampire. Hélas pour moi, je ne peux me résigner à te tuer. Je suis très impatient de voir comment tu seras après ta transformation et comment aura évolué ton don. En attendant l'arrivée de ton prince charmant et de la suite des événements, je me permets un petit encas._ Dit-il en faisant, dans un geste rapide, une petite entaille sur mon poignet dont il absorba une grande gorgée de sang. _Hum délicieux, j'aurai dû m'en douter. _Il leva les yeux vers Démétri et montra ma main_. Tu veux goûter Démétri ?_

Je le vis déglutir et hésiter longuement avant de tourner la tête de gauche à droite.

- _Non merci Maître, je me suis déjà nourri_. Se justifia-t-il

-_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates mon ami. Emmène-la dans une cellule au sous-sol et interdiction de lui donner à manger. Je veux pouvoir traiter avec son bien-aimé à ma guise et selon mon plan. _Il leva la main comme s'il nous chassait. _Allez, emmène-là._

Je me tournai et suivis Démétri docilement. Qu'est-ce qu'Aro prévoyait à l'arriver d'Edward. J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'il ne serait pas seul car il ne pourra rien seul contre tous.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 - Dépérir**

Démétri me guida dans un escalier sombre éclairé seulement par une lanterne. J'avais l'impression de descendre six pieds sous terre tellement cela me paraissait interminable. Nous atteignîmes enfin la dernière marche pour arriver dans cet endroit humide, sale, sombre où se diffusait une puanteur suffocante.

Je me figeai sur place en découvrant cet endroit, j'en avais la chair de poule tellement il me révulsait. Démétri se retourna et revint vers moi pour m'inciter à poursuivre.

Nous passâmes devant des geôles remplies d'humains qui ne levèrent même pas les yeux pour voir qui passait devant leurs yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient éteints et vidés de leur âme.

Démétri s'arrêta devant une cellule qui contrairement aux autres étaient barricadée de pierres tout autour. Il ouvrit la porte en fer qui avait l'air très épaisse. Il faisait complètement nuit à l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Une maigre paillasse était placée au sol faisant office de lit et un pot était posé dans un coin tout au fond. Tout le reste n'était que poussière et terre battue.

Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver enfermée dans cette cellule, c'était inhumain, j'en perdrai la raison.

- _Non, je ne veux pas entrer là-dedans_. Tremblai-je.

Je reculai d'un pas mais Démétri me retint fermement par le bras. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- _S'il vous plait, ne me faîtes pas entrer dans cette endroit sombre et humide._ Le suppliai-je les larmes commençant à piquer mes yeux.

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est un ordre d'Aro, je dois obéir_. Me dit-il en fuyant mon regard.

- _Mais mon fils, il a besoin de moi, que va-t-il devenir sans moi ? _M'inquiétai-je.

- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est avec Gianna qui s'en occupera très bien._

_- Il a besoin de moi._

_- Désolé, je ne peux rien faire. Allez rentre là-dedans, je vais te laisser une lanterne pour que tu ne sois pas complètement dans le noir. _Me dit-il d'un ton calme et presque rassurant.

Pourquoi se montrait-il, par moment, si prévenant à mon égard, alors que pourtant il obéissait à tout ce qu'Aro lui ordonnait et il pouvait se montrer très cruel et sans cœur. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Quelque chose en moi m'intimait de lui faire confiance, qu'il pourrait nous protéger mais une autre partie me disait de m'en méfier. J'étais tiraillée entre ces deux sentiments.

Il me poussa vers l'intérieur et déposa la lanterne au sol. Puis il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

- _Je vous en prie ne m'enfermer pas ici._ Le suppliai-je à nouveau.

Il se figea sur place avant de faire demi-tour pour se matérialiser devant moi. Il souleva mon menton à l'aide de son doigt gelé et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

- _Tout aurait pu être plus simple et tout autre, si tu n'avais pas ton fils et si tu n'appartenais pas à ce vampire… _Murmura-t-il avant de me lâcher et de fermer la porte.

Je restai figée sur ses dernières paroles, qu'avait-il voulu dire. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer si je n'avais pas Edward et notre fils ? Une idée vit le jour dans ma tête mais je me refusais à admettre une telle éventualité. C'était impossible d'imaginer une chose pareille. J'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, mise à part l'étrangeté de mon immunité contre leurs pouvoirs mentaux. Qu'aurait-il bien pu me trouver, lui, un Volturi. Je n'étais rien d'autre que de la chair fraîche avec laquelle il s'amusait un peu, tout comme le faisait Aro. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour eux, un moyen de faire passer le temps dans l'éternité de leur vie.

Je m'installai à contre cœur sur la paillasse et me mis à prier pour mon fils, tout seul, sans aucun repère, livré au bon vouloir des Volturi. Je ne voyais aucune échappatoire possible, même si Edward et sa famille venaient me chercher. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu faire face à autant de vampires. Le combat entre Edward et Démétri me prouvait bien qu'ils étaient les plus forts, surtout avec leurs pouvoirs mentaux. Ils pouvaient neutraliser tous les Cullen à distance sans bouger le petit doigt.

C'était ainsi allongée sur le sol dur et crasseux de ma geôle que je passai ma première journée et ma première nuit sans boire ni manger. J'avais déjà perdu toute notion du temps, ne pouvant pas voir le jour. Je ne faisais que réfléchir et encore réfléchir à notre situation, cherchant des solutions pour sortir de cette situation, mais j'arrivai toujours aux mêmes conclusions : l'échec. Je somnolai de temps en temps mais j'étais réveillée au moindre couinement de porte, au moindre gémissement provenant des cellules à côté, au moindre souffle.

Ma gorge était sèche, je commençais à avoir très soif et mon estomac criait famine. Combien de temps allaient-ils me garder enfermer ici. Qu'attendaient-ils de moi, de nous ?

Mon corps se mit soudainement à sursauter lorsque les gonds de ma porte se mirent à couiner très fort. Quelqu'un était en train de l'ouvrir. Je ne pus découvrir de suite qui pénétrait à l'intérieur la pénombre voilait son visage. Mais c'était une femme à la chevelure très volumineuse et soudain mon cœur eut un raté lorsque ses traits m'apparurent enfin.

- _Oh mon dieu, Victoria._ Murmurai-je dans un souffle, angoissée.

Je reculai en rampant le plus loin possible d'elle jusqu'à rencontrer le mur qui m'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Elle avança encore, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle s'accroupit pour me faire face et rencontrer mes prunelles.

- _Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de te retrouver à nouveau en face de moi. Tout est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas demandé à ton toutou de te venir en aide, nous n'aurions fait qu'une bouchée de toi et James et Laurent seraient toujours de ce monde. Tu vas payer pour leur mort. _Me menaça-t-elle en me crachant toute sa rancœur.

Elle agrippa mes cheveux et m'obligea à me mettre debout, je poussai un cri tellement son geste avait été brusque et brutal. J'avais peur à nouveau. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était ici dans un seul et unique but : elle avait l'intention de me tuer. Que pouvais-je faire pour lui échapper à part crier et appeler de l'aide ?

C'est exactement ce que je fis.

_- A l'aide ! S'il vous plait ! Aidez-m…_ Je ne pus terminer car elle me projeta contre le mur.

Ma tête vint percuter en premier la paroi de la pièce, tout devint confus l'espace d'un instant. Puis elle se jeta sur moi et me plaqua contre le mur.

- _Encore un mot et je te saigne. Ce serait dommage de te tuer si rapidement, j'ai d'abord envie de m'amuser avec toi et de te faire souffrir._ Ricana-t-elle.

Elle sortit une dague de ses jupes et le pointa sur ma gorge qu'elle entailla en effleurant ma peau si sensible à cet endroit.

Je me tenais droite contre le mur et complètement figée, de peur qu'au moindre mouvement, au moindre souffle, elle ne m'égorge.

Elle passa la lame de sa dague sur ses lèvres pour en lécher les quelques gouttes de mon sang qui s'y étaient déposées.

Elle ricana de nouveau.

- _Tu fais moins ta maligne quand tu n'ais pas entourée de ta horde de chiens_.

Elle approcha de nouveau sa lame à la base de mon cou.

-_ S'il vous plait arrêtez. _La suppliai-je.

- _Lâche-la immédiatement_. Ordonna une voix grave dernière elle.

Elle tourna la tête sans desserrer son étreinte mais je pus identifier qui venait de pénétrer dans ma cellule. Encore une fois, Démétri s'interposait, en protecteur, face à un vampire qui voulait ma mort.

- _Et si je n'obéis pas_. Répliqua-t-elle.

- _Je te tuerai_. Répondit-il catégorique et sûr de lui.

- _Tu me tuerais, moi, qui fais partie les vôtres, pour sauver une pauvre humaine qui est la cause de la mort de James et Laurent ? _

- _Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde._ La menaça-t-il.

- _Tu as bien changé Démétri, toi qu'on appelait « le vampire au cœur de pierre », tu t'es ramolli. Serais-tu tombé amoureux de cette petite humaine sans importance. Tu serais tombé bien bas._ Ricana-t-elle.

Il resta de marbre face à ses insinuations et répliqua.

- _Il n'y a qu'Aro qui a le droit de vie ou de mort sur elle alors ne t'avise pas de te mettre en travers de son chemin, au risque de subir son courroux et le mien._

_- Laisse-moi rire, que veux-tu qu'Aro fasse d'elle. De plus, j'attends depuis tellement longtemps ma vengeance que je ne laisserai pas passer une occasion pareille._

Elle intensifia sa pression sur mon cou au point que ma respiration se coupa. En une fraction de seconde, il fondit sur elle, l'arrachant à moi pour l'envoyer à l'opposé de la pièce percuter le mur du fond. Je pus enfin reprendre ma respiration et inspirai à plein poumon tout en me laissant glisser au sol.

Victoria de son côté bondit sur Démétri mais ce dernier para son attaque facilement pour la clouer au sol. D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha la tête et poursuivit en lui retirant ses autres membres. Je tournai la tête pour ne pas voir ce spectacle écœurant qui me donnait la nausée.

Il s'était emparé de Victoria avec une telle sauvagerie que je me rendis compte à cet instant à quel point il était dangereux et cruel, même si Victoria ne me manquerait pas le moins du monde, sa réaction prouvait qu'il n'avait aucune pitié et était dépourvu d'humanité.

Lorsque je tournai à nouveau la tête vers lui, il ne restait plus aucune trace de Victoria tous les morceaux avaient disparus. Il se rapprocha de moi posant un genou à terre.

- _Tu n'es pas blessée._ S'enquit-il en me détaillant à la recherche de la moindre blessure. _Apparemment non, à part cette entaille à la base de ton cou_. Répondit-il à ma place.

Il posa son doigt à la naissance de ma gorge mais je m'éloignai aussitôt effrayée.

- _Ne me touchez pas !_ Lui dis-je sèchement presque paniquée.

- _Tu n'as pas à me craindre, en tout cas, pas pour le moment, peu d'humains peuvent s'en vanter_. Me dit-il en se redressant puis en me tournant le dos.

L'avais-je blessé ? Impossible c'était un vampire dépourvu de sentiments humains.

_- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? _Lui demandai-je, posant enfin cette question qui me trottait dans la tête.

_- Faire quoi ?_

- _Me protéger._

- _Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres d'Aro._ Se justifia-t-il platement.

- _Est-ce l'unique raison ?_ Insistai-je malgré moi, trouvant sa réponse incomplète et pas franche.

Il se matérialisa juste devant moi son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il posa sa main glacée sur ma joue et ancra son regard dans le mien.

- _Vois-tu une autre raison ?_ Murmura-t-il si près de mon oreille.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure. Le sentir si proche de moi m'effrayait et je regrettai d'avoir été si insistante dans ma question. Qu'allait-il se passer, qu'allait-il faire et que se passerait-il si je le repoussais ?

Il fronça soudain les sourcils avant de s'écarter et de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de ma cellule.

- _Que fais-tu ici ?_ Questionna-t-il d'une intonation sévère.

Je regardai dans la même direction que lui, je mis un certain temps pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais mon cœur cessa de battre lorsque je la vis enfin entrer. Mes larmes perlèrent aussitôt le long de mes joues et je ne pus retenir un sanglot. Gianna venait de pénétrer dans ma geôle avec E.J. dans les bras qui me regardait et souriait.

Elle passa devant Démétri sans lui répondre et sans le regarder comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, puis elle me tendit mon fils. Son regard était figé comme si son esprit était ailleurs mais pourtant elle m'adressa la parole.

- _Il veut sa maman._ Me dit-elle en le plaçant dans mes bras.

- _Mon bébé…_Pleurai-je, une boule nouant ma gorge, j'étais émue de le revoir sain et sauf.

Je le serrai très fort dans mes bras et il se pelotonna contre ma poitrine.

- _Qui t'as demandé d'apporter l'enfant ici ?_ Lui demanda sèchement Démétri qui avait l'air contrarié.

Elle parut sortir de sa léthargie pour le regarder et écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner vers moi et de constater que je tenais mon fils dans les bras

- _Je…je ne sais…pourquoi suis-je ici ?_ Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Apparemment, elle ne se souvenait pas d'être arrivée jusqu'ici avec E.J. dans les bras.

Un doute commença à prendre forme dans ma tête. J'avais essayé de l'occulter pendant un certain temps et de ne pas y songer mais cela faisait trop de coïncidences pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Cela ne pouvait pas être dû au hasard. E.J. avait un don ou plutôt il en avait deux.

Il pouvait comme on le savait déjà, guérir les blessures par simple contact. Mais aujourd'hui je devais admettre que ce n'était pas la seule faculté qu'il possédait. Il avait hérité d'un autre don, provenant probablement de son père. Il pouvait pénétrer les esprits des humains et les manipuler à sa guise.

Cela avait commencé par ma mère dans la maison des Masen, puis dans la cale du bateau avec Estelle la cantatrice et enfin à l'instant-même avec Gianna. Ces femmes, toutes humaines, avaient toutes les trois une la même réaction avec E.J. dans les bras. Elles me l'avaient toutes rendu, en justifiant qu'il me réclamait. Comment pouvaient-elles le savoir ? Il avait seulement trois mois et ne pouvait pas communiquer, en tout cas pas de la même façon que nous.

- _Ne te joue pas de moi Gianna. _Gronda Démétri._ Tu viens d'apporter toi-même l'enfant pour le confier à sa mère. _

- _Non, ce n'est pas moi !_ Rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive. _Je ne t'aurai jamais désobéis, ce n'est pas moi._

_- C'est la première fois que tu me désobéis Gianna._ Souleva-t-il la colère s'intensifiant dans son timbre de voix.

- _Je ne t'ai pas désobéi. Je te promets que ce n'est pas moi qui ai amené cet enfant ici_. Insista-t-elle.

Il la prit par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur en approchant son visage empli de colère près du sien.

- _Ne me mens pas Gianna, comment expliques-tu ta présence ici. Comment expliques-tu que nous venons de te voir amener cet enfant de ton propre chef._

Elle le regarda puis posa les yeux sur moi, alternant entre nous deux, elle était complètement perdue. Puis elle baissa les yeux.

- _Je ne sais pas, Maître, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Je ne m'en souviens pas._

_- Dis plutôt que tu ne pensais pas me trouver ici. Tu pensais faire ton coup en douce et nous trahir tous._

- _Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vous trahirai jamais ! _Plaida-t-elle ses joues baignées de larmes.

- _Tu connais le sort que l'on réserve aux traîtres. _Lui dit-il sans écouter sa défense, en resserrant sa poigne à la base de son cou avant de se pencher sur sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne pouvait pas la tuer, elle n'y était pour rien et avait dit la vérité.

- _Non, arrêtez, elle dit vrai._ Le stoppai-je.

Il se retourna.

- _Comment le sais-tu ?_

J'hésitai, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, d'ailleurs je n'en étais pas sûre moi-même.

_-…Et bien cela se voit qu'elle est honnête et sincère. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup trop pour vous trahir. _Plaidai-je.

Il avait l'air septique. Il posa ses yeux sur moi et me dévisagea. Puis il fixa un long moment ma gorge et fronça les sourcils.

- _Gianna ? Attend-moi à l'extérieur de la cellule. _Lui ordonna-t-il en la libérant sans me lâcher du regard.

Elle se pressa d'obtempérer en courant vers la sortie.

Nous étions, de nouveau, seuls. Il se rapprocha de moi et de son doigt parcourut mon cou à l'endroit où Victoria m'avait entaillée de sa dague.

- _C'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle tu as cicatrisé._ Remarqua-t-il stupéfait.

Je portai à mon tour la main à ma gorge et constatai que je ne saignais plus et que je n'avais plus mal nulle part. Je ne cherchai pas bien loin la raison de ma guérison. Elle se trouvait à l'instant même blottie contre mon cœur : E.J. m'avait soigné.

Démétri recula de plusieurs pas, l'air très étonné. Son regard passait de moi à E.J. puis à nouveau moi. Je priai pour ne pas qu'il découvre que ma guérison venait d'E.J..

Mais il dut lire l'inquiétude et mes craintes sur mon visage car il déclara.

- _C'est ton fils qui t'a soigné_.

Je levai mes yeux emplis d'angoisse et je fis non de la tête.

- _Je vous en prie n'en parlez pas à Aro. _L'implorai-je.

- _Je doute qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant. Aro l'a touché et a pu pénétrer son esprit. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi cet enfant est toujours vivant…_En déduisit-il.

- _Il est absolument hors de question qu'Aro s'approprie mon enfant. _Répliquai-je sèchement en resserrant E.J. contre moi.

- _Je ne…_Il ne poursuivit pas et appela Gianna. _Reprend l'enfant avec toi et retourne d'où tu viens._

- _Non, ne me l'enlever pas encore une fois. _Implorai-je en lui tournant le dos.

_- Jane arrive, je n'ai pas le choix. _Me dit-il abruptement_._

Gianna me le prit sous la surveillance de Démétri et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Je pouvais entendre à nouveau E.J. se mettre à pleurer sous l'effet de notre séparation. Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Reverrai-je un jour mon fils à présent que les Volturi connaissait l'un des dons d'E.J. ?

_- Que se passe-t-il ici ? _Arriva Jane hautaine.

_- Victoria s'est attaquée à l'humaine. _Lui expliqua-t-il.

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'en blâmerais. Et alors, où est-elle ?_

_- Je l'ai tué. _Avoua-t-il.

Elle se redressa et le fixa avec stupeur.

_- Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as pas sacrifié une des nôtres pour sauver cette humaine ?_

_- Elle ne faisait pas partie des nôtres et ne respectait pas Aro et ses règles, elle n'avait rien à faire parmi nous._

- _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Aro soit de cet avis. Allons le trouver immédiatement, nous verrons bien ce qu'il en pensera. _Décréta-t-elle.

Sur ses ordres, ils quittèrent la pièce et m'enfermèrent à nouveau seule dans ma geôle.

_POV Edward_

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à retrouver la trace de Bella, sur le port en Floride, j'arrivai trop tard. Je me rendis très vite compte qu'elle avait déjà embarqué dans le bateau à destination de l'Italie depuis quelques heures.

J'avais dû alors longer le bord de la côté Est jusqu'au nord du pays pour trouver un bateau en partance pour l'Europe le jour même. Celui dans lequel je m'étais glissé partait pour l'Angleterre. Une fois là-bas, il me faudra encore traverser toute la France avant d'atteindre l'Italie et Volterra, là où les Volturi avaient élu domicile depuis plusieurs siècles.

J'étais allé chasser rapidement avant d'embarquer, me contentant de petits gibiers courant dans les champs. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller traquer des animaux plus conséquents.

Je m'étais logé dans la cale au plus profond du bateau comme lors de mon périple pour me sevrer de sang humain avec Jasper. Malgré que j'arrivasse à mieux me maitriser en présence des humains, je préférai me tenir loin d'eux car le voyage allait être très long et très difficile sans pouvoir me sustenter entre temps.

Lorsque deux semaines plus tard, je posai enfin le pied en Angleterre, je ne perdis pas une minute et pris la direction du sud, traversant à la nage la mer de la Manche pour ensuite traverser la France du nord au sud. Heureusement que la guerre était terminée, je pouvais tracer très rapidement mon chemin. Il me fallut une bonne partie de la nuit pour arriver à la frontière italienne. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Il ne me restait plus que quelques centaines de kilomètres entre Volterra et moi.

Plus je me rapprochai de mon but, plus l'angoisse montait en moi. J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard. Aro allait être furieux de découvrir Bella encore humaine avec E.J. à ses côtés. Qu'allait-il leur faire. Lui, qui était connu pour ne ressentir aucune pitié envers les humains, je craignais le pire pour ma famille.

A quelques kilomètres avant de pénétrer à Volterra, je perçus d'infimes traces de Bella et E.J. mais ils devaient être passés sur cette route depuis plusieurs jours. Plusieurs jours… cela faisait trop de temps qu'ils étaient chez les Volturi pour qu'il y ait une chance de les retrouver vivants.

J'essayai de refouler mes idées sombres au plus profond de moi pour me concentrer à trouver l'entrée de leur Royaume. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver, il me suffisait de suivre les odeurs de tous les vampires qui proliféraient dans cette bourgade.

Je sus que je ne me trompai pas en voyant que Jane et Alec m'attendaient à l'entrée. Ils devaient se douter que je serai venu chercher ma famille.

- _Edward._ Me salua Jane un sourire en coin. _Aro t'attends_.

- _Où sont-ils ?_ Lui demandai-je sans tourner autour du pot.

- _Aro détient toutes les réponses. Suis-nous. _Poursuivit Alec.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir Aro pour savoir qu'ils étaient en vie. En effet, en posant ma question, Jane venait d'y répondre par ses pensées, me montrant Bella assise à même le sol contre le mur d'un cachot, complètement terrifiée et perdue dans le noir. Je resserrai les poings en voyant ses images qui déchiraient tout mon être. Je vis aussi notre fils qui se trouvait dans un autre endroit avec, il me semblait, une humaine qui prenait soin de lui, mais il pleurait, il ne supportait pas la séparation.

Jane me tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans un dédale de couloirs. Je la suivis puisque c'était le seul moyen de pénétrer dans l'antre des Volturi afin d'y récupérer les êtres qui étaient les plus chers à mon cœur. Alec referma la marche derrière moi.

Lorsque Jane ouvrit les grandes portes qui menaient à une grande salle et que nous approchâmes du centre de la pièce, je remarquai sur la droite un orchestre de violonistes avec une cantatrice qui chantait et un chef d'orchestre qui dirigeait le tout. En m'approchant d'eux, je ne pus que constater qu'ils s'agissaient tous de vampires et que le chef d'Orchestre et la Cantatrice étaient des nouveaux-nés. Je le voyais à leurs yeux imbibés de sang écarlate et à l'odeur de sang humain qui circulait encore dans leur corps.

Je ne pus que remarquer Aro, au centre de cette immense pièce, qui paraissait complètement absorbé et prenait plaisir à écouter le Requiem Lacrimosa de Mozart joué par l'Orchestre. C'était la première fois que je le voyais réellement mais je pouvais le reconnaître, l'ayant aperçu dans les pensées de Carlisle.

Jane et Alec avaient stoppé quelques mètres avant de l'atteindre et m'intimèrent d'en faire autant et d'attendre.

Lorsque la dernière note retentit, il n'y eut qu'Aro à applaudir, faisant résonner toute la pièce.

- _Bravo Mikelangelo, c'était magnifique et déchirant à souhait pour l'oreille humaine. Ton talent ne cesse de croitre et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir offert l'immortalité._ Le congratula-t-il.

- _Merci maître._ Se courba le musicien gratifié.

Aro daigna enfin regarder vers nous et esquissa un large sourire.

- _Jane, peux-tu me présenter, ce jeune vampire que tu m'apportes._ La pria-t-il.

- _Il s'agit d'Edward, le…_

_- Fils adoptif de ce cher Carlisle._ Compléta-t-il en la coupant. _Edward, je suis plus que ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi._ Me salua-t-il en courbant la tête.

Il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers moi. Je pouvais deviner à travers ses pensées qu'il voulait plonger dans mon esprit mais il avait besoin pour cela de me toucher.

Il s'empara de ma main et soudain je pus voir dans ses pensées toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux : mon enfance heureuse avec mes parents, mes ballades en avion avec mon père, les marques d'affection entre ma mère et moi, la mort de mon père, mon engagement dans l'armée, ma rencontre avec Bella sur les marches de l'hôpital, ma demande en mariage, la mort de ma mère, la mienne suivie de ma transformation par Carlisle, mon réveil en me jetant sur Bella, notre séparation, mon sevrage aux côtés de Jasper en France, mes retrouvailles avec Bella, la naissance de notre enfant et enfin mon affrontement avec Démétri.

Il me fixa intensément lorsqu'il eut terminé et lâcha ma main.

- _Ainsi toi aussi, tu peux lire dans les pensées_. Remarqua-t-il. _C'est fascinant, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Je ne répondis pas.

- _C'est un vaillant combattant, notre cher Démétri, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage qu'il se soit un peu ramolli, ces derniers temps au contact de ta fiancée._

Je fronçai les sourcils à son évocation.

- _Où est-elle ?_ Demandai-je à nouveau ne voulant pas entrer dans son jeu.

- _Patience mon garçon, tu la retrouveras bientôt mais avant je dois m'entretenir d'un certain sujet avec toi…_

_POV Bella_

Je ne vis plus personne pendant quelques jours entiers à part un prisonnier qui faisait la distribution d'eau et de maigre ration de pain. J'étais devenue très faible, j'avais très faim et j'étais toujours fatiguée. J'étais à présent dans le noir complet, ma lanterne s'étant éteinte.

Je passais mes journées à somnoler, j'étais de moins en moins consciente du jour et du lieu où je me trouvai. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé.

Ce jour là ou bien cette nuit là, je ne savais plus, j'avais perdu depuis longtemps la notion du temps, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Je plissai les yeux sous la luminosité de la bougie qui éclairait soudainement la pièce. Au bout d'un court instant, mes yeux réussirent à percevoir le visage de mon visiteur qui n'était autre que Jane.

J'essayai de me redresser pour m'asseoir mais mon corps ne me suivit pas. Elle s'approcha de moi sans un mot et sans un regard, et me prit le poignet qu'elle m'entailla. Je poussai un cri de douleur sous le coup de la blessure et tirai sur ma main qu'elle ne retint pas. Elle se détourna ensuite de moi pour s'adresser à d'autres personnes qui pénétraient dans ma cellule.

- _Posez-le ici_. Ordonna-t-elle

Ils s'exécutèrent et déposèrent un corps contre le mur en face de moi puis ils s'éclipsèrent. Jane les suivit mais avant de fermer la porte, elle ajouta.

- _On verra combien de temps tu pourras tenir_. Ricana-t-elle.

La porte se referma sur nous et on la verrouilla de l'autre côté. Je n'avais pas pu distinguer qui se trouvait à côté de moi car les ombres masquaient son visage et à présent nous étions à nouveau plongés dans le noir.

Je bloquai un maximum ma respiration pour essayer d'écouter mon voisin mais je n'entendais absolument rien. Je sentis soudain que ma main était mouillée et lorsque je refermai le poing, je réalisai que ce n'était pas de l'eau mais mon sang qui coulait le long de mon poignet. J'avais oublié que Jane m'avait entaillé le bras. Je le pressai contre ma cuisse pour faire compression et stopper l'écoulement mais dans ce noir je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose.

Je perçu alors un léger mouvement mais je n'entendais toujours pas de respiration. Etais-ce un vampire que l'on avait placé dans ma cellule. Si c'était le cas, il allait sentir l'odeur de mon sang. Mon cœur commença à s'affoler et je sentis les pulsations envahir tout mon corps jusque dans mon poignet blessé. Il fallait que je m'en assure pour me préparer au pire.

- _Vous êtes blessé ?_ Demandai-je en rompant le silence.

Et si c'était Démétri que l'on avait placé ici pour le punir d'avoir tué Victoria. Avec mon poignet blessé, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de boire mon sang.

- _Be…Bella…_Entendis-je soupirer un doux ténor.

A cet instant mon cœur de remplit de soulagement, de joie et d'amour.

- _Edward ?_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 – Prisonnier de la torture**

_- Edward ?_

Des larmes de bonheur jaillirent de mes pupilles pour glisser sur mes joues, il était venu me chercher.

Entendre sa voix décupla mes forces et je réussi à me redresser pour tenter, dans le noir, de m'approcher de lui.

- _Non…Reste où tu es._ Me stoppa-t-il d'un ton grave.

- _Mais…_Balbutiai-je confuse.

- _Tu as une plaie ouverte, je peux le sentir et je suis complètement assoiffé. L'odeur de ton sang me brûle la gorge alors je t'en prie reste le plus loin possible de moi. _Me pria-t-il.

Comment rester loin de lui alors qu'il était si proche ? C'était une véritable torture mais je devais penser à lui et la souffrance qu'il ressentait en étant proche de moi.

- _C'est dur de ne pouvoir t'approcher mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres alors…_Sur ces mots je m'éloignai le plus loin possible pour me retrouver à l'opposé de lui, en palpant le mur, l'obscurité étant totale. Une fois installée dans mon coin, je me laissai glisser au sol.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau et un humain fit tout juste un pas pour déposer une lanterne au sol et fit aussitôt demi-tour. Je me demandai bien qui avait demandé à ce que l'on ait la lumière mais surtout dans quel but ?

La luminosité que dégageait cette lanterne me permit de distinguer les traits d'Edward. Il était à présent contre le mur opposé au mien, assis en boule, la tête baissée. Je le regardai des pieds à la tête et je fus prise d'horreur au fur et à mesure que je le détaillais. Son pantalon et sa chemise étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et tâchés de sang.

- _Mon Dieu, Edward, que t'ont-ils fait ? _Lui demandai-je, rompant le silence qu'il avait instauré_._

- _Ils ont juste cherché à m'affaiblir pour me rendre plus vulnérable._ Répliqua-t-il la tête enfuie dans ses genoux.

- _Je ne comprends pas. Dans quel but t'ont-ils infligé cela ?_

- _Aro m'a demandé de te transformer, j'ai bien évidement refusé, pas dans ces conditions. _Déclara-t-il.

Il avait l'air à la fois peiné mais déterminé. Quelle torture lui avaient infligé les Volturi pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement ? Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, je souffrais pour lui.

Il se replia un peu plus sur lui comme s'il se maintenait prisonnier de lui-même et puis plus rien. Ce fut le silence. Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs dans un autre monde ou perdu dans ses pensées mais il ne bougeait plus.

POV Edward

Il fallait que je résiste à l'appel de son sang qui était plus fort à chacun des battements de son cœur. C'était très difficile, le venin arrivait en abondance dans ma bouche et ma gorge était en feu. Tout mon être n'appelait qu'une seule chose, le sang de Bella que je pouvais entendre circuler à chaque pulsation. Mais je devais être fort et ne pas arriver là où Aro voulait nous mener.

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de formuler ma requête tu dois savoir ce que je souhaite._ Repris Aro toujours face à moi.

_- Effectivement, je le sais et c'est hors de question. Jamais je ne la transformerai sous la contrainte et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas assez mature comme vampire pour le faire. Je pourrais la tuer sans le vouloir juste en goûtant son sang. _Lui répondis-je sèchement.

_- Ce sont les risques de chaque transformation ! Et d'ailleurs, tu as déjà failli la transformer, une fois, à ton réveil mais elle a survécu alors que pourtant tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né ! Ce qui prouve que tu en es capable._ Répliqua-t-il en faisant ressurgir tous mes souvenirs qui étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, à présent qu'il avait pénétré mon esprit.

_- Seulement, il y avait ma famille pour m'arrêter ce jour-là._

_- Non, ce n'est pas ta famille qui t'a arrêté, c'est elle, Bella. Un simple mot a suffit pour stopper le monstre qui était en toi. Quel pouvoir étrange elle a sur toi, c'est incroyable. Et depuis, tu as gagné en contrôle de toi, tu en es capable, ne te sous-estime pas. _Insista-t-il.

_- Pourquoi tenez-vous à ce qu'elle devienne un vampire ?_

_- C'est toi qui me demande cela, Edward ? Toi qui comme moi, ne peut pénétrer ses pensées. Elle est immunisée contre tous nos pouvoirs mentaux, imagine ce que son don pourrait devenir lorsqu'elle sera immortelle._

Je pouvais le voir dans son esprit s'imaginer sur son trône avec Bella à ses côtés. Je serrais les points sur ses pensées.

_- Je ne la transformerai certainement pas pour que vous vous l'appropriiez. _Refusai-je écœuré.

_- C'est vrai j'oubliai, toi et moi, on ne peut rien se cacher. Quel pouvoir extraordinaire tu possèdes toi aussi. Voudrais-tu rejoindre ma grande famille ici à Volterra ainsi tu serais avec ta fiancée. _Proposa-t-il._ Alors que décides-tu, acceptes-tu de te joindre à nous et de la transformer ?_

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vous-même, rien ne vous empêchai de le faire, pourquoi me demander cela alors que je suis réticent ?_

_- Je lui ai proposé de la transformer pour qu'elle nous rejoigne mais elle a refusé. Et je ne souhaite en aucun cas transformer quelqu'un contre sa volonté car il m'est arrivé de le faire par le passé et le nouveau-né en question devint incontrôlable. Il n'obéissait à personne et voulait même se venger de son créateur, j'ai dû abréger son immortalité pour notre salut. Je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur._

_- Alors pourquoi insister, laissez-la en paix et laissez-nous repartir tous ensemble._

_- C'est impossible, tu sais très bien qu'aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence, ils doivent soit mourir soit devenir des nôtres. _Décréta-t-il sans aucune pitié.

_- Pourtant, j'ai pu remarquer que des humains se trouvaient dans votre grande demeure._

- _C'est exact, rien ne t'échappe, mais soit rassuré, ils sont entrés ici en tant qu'humains mais n'en ressortiront jamais, en tout cas pas avant d'avoir été transformé ou dévoré. _Se mit-il à rire sadiquement. _Isabella, comme tout autre humain, obéira à ses mêmes règles. Seulement avec son don, je ne peux me résigner à la tuer et je pense que cela te ferait beaucoup de peine si je le faisais étant donné la profondeur de tes sentiments pour cette humaine. La seule solution que je vois, est que tu procèdes toi-même à sa transformation puisque tu es l'unique raison pour laquelle elle souhaite devenir immortelle._

_- Elle a dit cela ?_ Murmurai-je surpris.

Puis je vis au même moment dans ses pensées la scène à laquelle Aro faisait référence.

_« - La raison, pour laquelle, je souhaitais et souhaite encore devenir immortelle, est dans l'unique but de vivre éternellement avec l'homme que j'aime et de pouvoir protéger mon fils. Vis-je Bella lui répondre. _

_- Et qui est cet homme ? S'enquit Aro._

_Elle garda le silence ne voulant pas répondre._

_- Il s'appelle Edward. L'informa Démétri à ses côtés. »_

Elle acceptait de sacrifier sa vie d'humaine pour moi et notre fils. Cela me toucha au plus profond de mon âme d'entendre ses mots mais cela ne changea en rien ma détermination.

- _Ce sera toujours non, c'est trop risqué. De plus vous détenez notre fils, vous ne pouvez pas le transformer lui-aussi, ce n'est qu'un bébé qu'allez vous faire de lui ?_

_- Tu changeras d'avis Edward, crois-moi, je le sais. Quant à ton fils, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Au début, j'ai pensé le donner en nourriture à mes gardes mais lorsque j'ai pu pénétrer son esprit, j'ai réalisé qu'il était différent mais pas de la même manière que sa mère. C'était bien plus important, j'ai remarqué qu'il était doté de plusieurs dons et cela je ne l'avais jamais vu chez aucun vampire et encore moins chez un humain qui plus est un enfant. Il a soigné toutes les blessures que tu avais infligées à sa mère lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Il t'a soigné lorsque tu as été blessé par ce loup indien mais ce n'est pas seulement cela, il peut pénétrer le cerveau des humains et les commander. _Me révéla-t-il.

_- Comment ? _Demandai-je surpris.

Comment avait-il pu le découvrir alors que je n'avais rien vu et ne savais rien ? Tout ce que j'avais pu voir au travers des pensées d'E.J. était ses sentiments envers sa mère et moi, ainsi que le ressenti de son bien-être.

- _Ainsi tu n'étais pas au courant. Eh bien, je vais te le révéler alors. A chaque fois qu'il s'est retrouvé éloigné de sa mère, il prenait possession de l'humain auprès duquel il se trouvait afin qu'il le ramène auprès d'elle. C'est très prometteur pour un bébé de quelques mois. Et je me demande de quoi il sera capable lorsqu'il sera grand et quels pouvoirs phénoménaux il détiendra s'il devenait un jour vampire. _Rêva-t-il.

La rage prit possession de mon être à la seule évocation de la transformation d'E.J. en vampire.

- _Jamais, je ne laisserai faire une telle abomination. Jamais !_ Grognai-je en m'accroupissant pour m'apprêter à lui sauter dessus.

Aro me regarda, un sourire en coin et un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

- _Jane ?_

Ce simple mot fut suivi d'une succession de décharges qui figèrent tout mon corps et m'affligèrent cette douleur insoutenable qui paralysait tout mon être. Je ne pus retenir un cri de souffrance sous les assauts mentaux de mon bourreau.

- _Cela suffit, Jane chérie. _La stoppa-t-il au bout d'interminables secondes. _Je pense qu'il a compris_.

La souffrance s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait surgie et je pus reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène comme si elle pouvait être salvatrice pour mon cœur mort. Aro s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

_- Edward, tu as jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour réfléchir et mûrir ta réponse. Je te laisse une dernière chance de revoir ta décision alors ne la gâche pas._

_- C'est tout réfléchi, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ! _Lui crachai-je, furieux.

_- Abstiens-toi de me donner ta réponse pour le moment._ Répliqua-t-il sèchement, puis il se détourna de moi. _Jane, va chercher Démétri et dis-lui d'emmener notre invité en pâture aux nouveaux nés, pour qu'il s'occupe de lui, je veux le retrouver assoiffé avant la fin de la matinée. _Ordonna-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la salle.

Jane s'éclipsa rapidement, me laissant seul avec Alec et les autres gardes qui m'entouraient, m'empêchant toute fuite. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir avant d'avoir récupéré ma famille.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour accompagné de Démétri. Il avait l'air au sommet de sa forme, les yeux gorgés de sang, il venait probablement de se nourrir d'un humain, je priai pour que ce ne fut pas Bella.

Il s'approcha de moi et me détailla de la tête aux pieds froidement. Ses pensées dégageaient beaucoup de haine à mon encontre mais qui masquait un autre sentiment que je ne savais déterminer, de l'envie ou peut-être de la jalousie ?

- _Suis-moi_. M'ordonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour m'ouvrir le chemin, une quinzaine de gardes nous suivaient juste derrière.

Je le suivis dans un dédale de couloirs jusque dans ce qui ressemblait à des douves. Quelques gardes s'y trouvaient et étaient placés devant une immense porte.

- _Combien sont-ils ?_ Demanda Démétri à l'un d'entre eux.

-_ Trois._

_- Dans quel état ?_

_- Assoiffés depuis quatre jours._

_- Bien ce sera suffisant, ouvre la porte. _

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et Démétri s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, me l'ordonnant d'un signe de tête.

Soudain le son de ses pensées me parvint.

_« S'il pouvait crever là dedans, je serai débarrassé de cet obstacle gênant._ » Je me retournai pour le fixer ne comprenant pas le sens de ses pensées lorsque des images me parvinrent : _son visage si proche de celui de Bella, sa main effleurant sa joue, son corps collé au sien. _Une montée de fureur m'envahit mais avant que je ne puisse l'empoigner, la porte se referma. Je me précipitai dessus pour tenter de l'ouvrir mais quelque chose se jeta sur moi dans mon dos pour me mordre dans le cou.

Je tentai de me dégager et de l'envoyer le plus loin possible. Je réussi à le faire voltiger jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et me tournai vers mon assaillant.

Il n'y en avait pas qu'un mais trois comme l'avait dit le garde. C'étaient des nouveau-nés qui semblaient incontrôlable et complètement assoiffés. Ils se mirent à tourner autour de moi me prenant pour leur proie dans un unique but : étancher leur soif.

Ils me toisèrent longuement avant de s'élancer sur moi tous à l'unisson. Je réussis d'un revers du bras à propulser le premier contre le mur d'en face et j'esquivai le deuxième qui se plafonna contre l'autre paroi de la pièce sombre. Mais je ne pus éviter le troisième qui s'agrippa à mon dos et pendant que je me débattais les deux autres revinrent à la charge. J'étais perdu.

De leurs crocs, ils percèrent ma peau de marbre pour se délecter du sang qui coulait dans mon corps mort. Je sentis petit à petit mes forces me quitter et bientôt je tombai à genoux. Le poids de ses vampires était trop pesant pour pouvoir les supporter et je fini par m'écrouler totalement.

Je ne sus combien de temps ils s'abreuvèrent de mon sang mais cela me parut une éternité avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau.

Les gardes s'approchèrent et chassèrent les nouveau-nés toujours sur moi.

Démétri s'approcha pour constater mon état.

- _Il a son compte emmenez-le._ Ordonna-t-il faisant aussitôt demi-tour, ne préférant pas s'attarder.

Il me ramena dans la grande salle et les gardes me laissèrent tomber devant le trône où siégeait à nouveau Aro.

- _J'espère que ce petit séjour avec mes nouveau-nés que je qualifierai de turbulents, t'as permis de réfléchir ? _Ricana-t-il._ As-tu changé d'avis ?_

_- Jamais ! _Trouvai-je encore la force de répliquer.

_- Très bien nous allons donc passer à la seconde étape. Jane emmène-le dans la même cellule qu'elle. _Décréta-t-il.

- _Mais, Maître ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans la même cellule qu'elle dans l'état où il se trouve, il va la tuer._ Intervint Démétri inquiet.

Je fus surpris de constater toutes les émotions qui l'envahirent à l'évocation de Bella. Son expression était aussi éloquente que ses sentiments à cet instant, il avait peur pour Bella, tout comme moi.

- _Démétri, je n'ai pas sollicité tes conseils, je te demanderai en conséquence de te taire. _Le coupa Aro. _Jane, occupes-toi de lui._

Démétri serra les points, je sentais la rage bouillonner en lui mais il ne bougea pas et obéit à son maître. Les gardes me soulevèrent, me prenant chacun par le bras pour me trainer dans de longs couloirs. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un escalier qui aboutissait dans un lieu sombre et sinistre où régnait une odeur nauséabonde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule, dont Jane ouvrit la porte puis elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un cri de souffrance retentir, cri qu'il me semblait reconnaître. Elle apparut de nouveau et prit la parole.

- _Posez-le ici. _Ordonna-t-elle.

Ils s'exécutèrent et me lâchèrent à même le sol crasseux contre le mur.

_- On verra combien de temps tu pourras tenir_. Ricana-t-elle avant que la porte ne se referme.

Malgré le noir total de la pièce, je savais que je n'étais pas seul. Je percevais des battements de cœur affolés non loin de moi. J'entendais une respiration irrégulière probablement provoquée par la peur. Mais le détail qui attisait tous mes sens était l'odeur de sang qui envahissait tout mon être et me brûlait la gorge. Une seule personne possédait à ma connaissance cette attraction si forte qui me rendait complètement fou et proche de l'abandon. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle à mes côtés, j'aurais reconnu son odeur entre mille.

Je rageai contre moi, d'être si faible et de me retrouver comme un nouveau-né, prêt à bondir sur le premier humain à ma portée mais l'humain en question n'était autre que l'amour de ma vie. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de retenir le monstre qui était en moi, en emprisonnant mes jambes à l'intérieur de mes bras pour me mettre en boule.

- _Vous êtes blessé ?_ Demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix que j'avais eu si peur de ne plus jamais entendre.

Je me sentis à la fois soulagé et terriblement anxieux de constater que c'était bien elle, elle était vivante.

- _Be…Bella…_Soufflai-je ma gorge toujours en feu.

- _Edward ?_

Ne pouvant pas la voir dans ce noir complet, je pouvais toutefois savoir exactement où elle se trouvait. Le moindre souffle, le moindre battement, je pouvais le percevoir. Elle était juste en face de moi à quelques mètres. Son odeur envahissait tous mes sens mais de façon beaucoup plus douloureuse que d'habitude. L'appel de son sang était comme un bourdonnement dans ma tête. Malgré que j'étais assoiffé et complètement vidé, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui augmentait ma soif. Elle saignait j'en étais sûr. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle se retrouve blessée. Je serrais les dents de rage. Ils paieront tous pour leur barbarie.

Un petit mouvement me ramena à l'urgence de la situation. Elle se déplaçait vers moi. Dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais je savais que j'étais incapable de maitriser le monstre assoiffé qui était en moi, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle m'approche.

- _Non…Reste où tu es._ Lui intimai-je.

- _Mais…_répliqua-t-elle confuse.

- _Tu as une plaie ouverte, je peux le sentir et je suis complètement assoiffé. L'odeur de ton sang me brûle la gorge alors je t'en prie reste le plus loin possible de moi. _Me justifiai-je.

- _C'est dur de ne pouvoir t'approcher mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres alors…_Elle ne termina pas mais je pus sentir dans sa voix tremblante que notre éloignement malgré notre promiscuité la blessait.

Pour le moment, il ne fallait pas que je tienne compte de ses états d'âme, ma priorité était sa vie et celle d'E.J.

Un humain apporta une lanterne qu'il déposa au sol avant de faire demi-tour promptement ne voulant pas s'attarder dans la cellule de peur que je lui saute dessus. Il avait probablement raison. A cet instant, je ne savais pas de quoi j'étais capable et j'avais peur pour Bella. J'étais trop dangereux pour elle dans cet état.

- _Mon Dieu, Edward, que t'ont-ils fait ? _S'écria-t-elle.

Elle pouvait me détailler à présent que la luminosité avait envahie la pièce. De mon côté, je m'efforçai de ne pas la regarder de peur qu'à la seule vue de son sang, mes dernières retenues tombent et me rendent incontrôlable

- _Ils ont juste cherché à m'affaiblir pour me rendre plus vulnérable._ Lui répondis-je la tête enfuie dans mes genoux, les yeux clos.

- _Je ne comprends pas. Dans quel but t'ont-ils infligé cela ? _Questionna-t-elle.

- _Aro m'a demandé de te transformer, j'ai bien évidement refusé, pas dans ces conditions. _Lui avouai-je.

Je me remis à penser à tout ce que je venais de vivre depuis mon arrivée chez les Volturi et j'étais plus déterminé que jamais, je me battrais quitte à y laisser la vie mais ils ne gagneront pas.

- _Edward ?_ M'appela-t-elle. Je me concentrai sur sa voix pour éviter de me préoccuper de l'odeur qui envahissait à chaque instant mon odorat. _Edward. _Insista-t-elle. _Regarde-moi._

Que me demandai-t-elle là. Je ne pouvais accéder à sa demande et cela me brisait.

- _Je ne peux pas. J'ai peur que le simple fait de te regarder ne réveille le monstre en moi. C'est trop risqué._

Je l'entendis d'abord soupirer puis gémir de douleur. Je redressai aussitôt la tête et remarquai tout ce sang qui s'écoulait de sa main.

_POV Bella_

- _Mais tu es en train de te vider_. Constata-il les yeux rivés sur ma main.

Je le vis à plusieurs reprises fermer les paupières puis les rouvrir pour ne pas se focaliser sur la vue de mon sang et éviter que celui-ci ne le rende fou.

- _Je n'ai rien pour stopper le saignement, il me faudrait des compresses et des bandages ainsi que du fil et une aiguille_. Lui dis-je impuissante.

Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de retirer brusquement sa chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Il en déchira une partie puis roula le tout en boule et me l'envoya.

- _Fais un bandage avec le tissu de ma chemise, cela estompera le saignement._ Me conseilla-t-il.

J'obtempérai, j'essuyai la plaie avec la chemise puis avec le lambeau qu'il avait déchiré, je l'enroulai autour de mon poignet comme Carlisle me l'avait tant montré lorsque je travaillais à ses côtés à l'hôpital. Puis j'enroulais le lambeau qu'il avait déchiré autour de mon poignet….

Lorsque je posai de nouveau les yeux sur lui, il avait repris sa position et le silence fit de nouveau son apparition. C'était dur de le savoir si proche et si loin à la fois, j'avais besoin de lui, d'entendre sa voix et du réconfort de ses bras.

- _Edward ?_ L'appelai-je de nouveau.

-_ Hum. _Gémit-il la tête toujours baissée.

- _Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de me transformer, c'était pourtant ce qui était prévu ? Si je n'avais pas été enlevée par les Volturi, je serais comme toi à cet instant. Alors pourquoi te torturer ? Fais-le, ici où ailleurs, quelle importance_. Lui demandai-je impatiente. J'étais préparée à ma transformation depuis des mois.

- _C'est hors de question ! _Gronda-t-il. _Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir à la moindre goutte de ton sang sur mes lèvres, et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas capable de le faire moi-même, tu pourrais mourir si je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter._

_- Mais je sais que tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi. _Le rassurai-je.

_- N'insiste pas, le sujet est clos. _Répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur et sans réplique.

Il m'avait rarement parlé aussi sèchement et cela me toucha en plein cœur. Des larmes commencèrent à monter au bord de mes yeux mais je tentai un maximum de les refouler, je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque qu'il m'avait blessée. Pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il était déjà assez torturé ainsi à cause de sa soif envenimée par l'odeur de mon sang. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet et de parler d'un autre qui me préoccupait énormément.

- _E.J. va bien ? _Demandai-je.

_- D'après ce que j'ai pu interpréter en sondant les pensées des Volturi, il va bien et c'est une humaine qui s'occupe de lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je sais qu'Aro ne lui fera pas de mal, pas pour le moment en tout cas et pas avec ce qu'il sait. _M'informa-t-il.

_- Ce qu'il sait ? Alors il est au courant… _En déduisis-je.

_- Toi aussi tu as l'air de savoir ? _Me demanda-t-il surpris, relevant la tête pour me regarder.

_- Savoir quoi ? Qu'E.J. n'est pas un simple humain ? Qu'il a des dons particuliers ?_

_- Tu sais donc pour son deuxième pouvoir ?_

_- Tu le savais aussi ?_ Répondis-je à sa question par une autre.

_- Non, c'est Aro qui me l'a appris. Mais toi comment l'as-tu découvert ?_ S'enquit-il.

_- Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a très peu de temps pourtant j'aurais pu le découvrir bien plus tôt car j'avais remarqué des événements révélateurs depuis plusieurs semaines. En effet, il s'est passé des phénomènes étranges autour de lui dont E. pouvait qu'être l'auteur. A trois reprises des humains m'ont apporté notre fils en prétextant qu'il me voulait. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ce qu'il voulait, il n'a que quelques mois et ne parle pas ?_

_- Alors tu en as déduit qu'il pouvait…_

_- …contrôler l'esprit des humains. _Poursuivis-je en le coupant.

_- C'est cela qu'Aro a vu aussi en pénétrant l'esprit d'E.J. _

_- Oh mon Dieu, alors Aro sait tout pour E.J. aussi ! Que va-t-il lui faire ?_ M'inquiétai-je, une boule se formant dans ma gorge en pensant au destin tragique qui pouvait l'attendre.

_- Pour le moment, il ne fera rien car il est trop jeune mais je me doute qu'il le surveillera de près pour voir comment il évoluera jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne adulte._

_- Et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il aura atteint l'âge adulte ?_

Il baissa les yeux et reprit sa position enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux. Son silence était éloquent. J'avais posé la question tout en sachant déjà la réponse, Aro était un collectionneur de dons, il voudra sûrement ajouter notre fils à son palmarès. Mais c'était hors de question, il ne touchera pas à un seul de ses cheveux, il devra d'abord m'affronter.

_- Je ne le laisserai pas faire tant que je serais de ce monde. _Décrétai-je.

_- Moi non plus…_

Un bruit provenant de la porte me fit sursauter, celle-ci s'ouvrit un peu, juste de quoi passer une écuelle et un gobelet, et se referma très vite.

Je tentai un coup d'œil du côté de l'écuelle et constatai qu'elle était bien remplie. Mon estomac réagit aussitôt. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais rien avalé et le fait de voir de la nourriture décupla ma faim. Mais pour me sustenter il fallait que je passe devant Edward alors que ce dernier m'avait formellement interdit de l'approcher.

- _Edward ?_ Tentai-je de l'appeler.

J'attendis un certain temps mais il ne répondit pas, peut-être qu'il se concentrait pour dominer le vampire qui était en lui.

Mon estomac me rappela très vite à l'ordre, j'allais perdre connaissance si je ne mangeais pas. Je pris alors sur moi et me levai doucement en m'appuyant contre le mur de mes mains pour m'y aider. Je sentis une légère douleur au niveau de la coupure de mon poignet et constatai que le bandage était complètement traversé par le sang. Je passai outre ce détail et guidée par ma faim, j'esquissai un pas, puis un autre en longeant le plus possible le mur de ma cellule.

Je me trouvais à présent juste en face de lui, il ne bougeait toujours pas recroquevillé sur lui-même et emprisonné dans ses propres bras. Je bloquai ma respiration un maximum pour ne pas qu'il me remarque. Je poursuivis et atteignis enfin mon objectif. Je me penchai pour attraper mon écuelle qui était remplie d'un bouillon de légumes. Peu importe le contenu, j'étais prête à manger n'importe quoi pour apaiser la faim qui me broyait les entrailles.

Je me retournai doucement pour refaire le chemin inverse mais lorsque je fis demi-tour je constatai qu'Edward était debout juste devant moi. Je sursautai de surprise, renversant une partie de la soupe sur ma main.

- _Oh tu m'as fait peur_. Soufflai-je avec un faible sourire portant ma main libre et ensanglantée à mon cœur.

Je fis un pas sur le côté pour tenter de le contourner mais il me barra le passage de son bras. Je relevai la tête pour le détailler et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient noirs. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard dans ses pupilles, il était à la fois ici et ailleurs comme guidé par ses pulsions. Je tentai de forcer le barrage mais il émit un grognement provenant de sa gorge. Mon cœur commença à s'accélérer et ma respiration se fit plus pressante. Je reculai mais me retrouvai collée à la porte. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près et nos corps se frôlèrent presque. Je tentai de le repousser mais son corps dur comme le marbre ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il enserra de sa main mon poignet endolori pour le plaquer contre la porte, je lâchai, sous le choc mon écuelle que je tenais toujours de l'autre main. Il fit de même avec mon autre poignet et je me retrouvai prisonnière de ses poignes de fer.

Il gronda de nouveau et huma mon odeur à la base de mon cou. C'était le moment, mon heure avait sonnée en fin de compte, j'allais devenir comme lui. Je n'émis plus aucune résistance et lui présentai ma nuque offerte à ses dents acérées. J'étais prête à souffrir si c'était le prix à payer pour le rejoindre.

Mes poignets commençaient à me faire mal, il ne devait pas contrôler sa force car il serra très fort, trop fort. Je ne pus retenir une plainte de douleur.

Il redressa alors sa tête pour me détailler. Se reprenait-il, allait-il finalement reprendre le contrôle ? Etrangement, je ne le souhaitai pas, je n'avais jamais été aussi prête qu'à cet instant, il fallait qu'il le fasse, je ne voulais plus attendre.

_- Ne t'arrêtes pas, fais-le, je suis prête_. Murmurai-je pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

Cependant, sur mes dernières paroles, il s'écarta brusquement en me rejetant contre la porte et il voltigea juste qu'au mur à l'autre bout de la pièce qui se fissura sous le choc. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et me regardait terrorisé.

- _Mon dieu, qu'allais-je faire ? _Constata-t-il dégouté de lui-même.

Je baissai les bras et le détaillai. Son expression reflétait tant de culpabilité.

- _Edward, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, c'est ce que je voulais et ce qui devait arriver. C'est dans l'ordre des choses_. Le rassurai-je.

Je fis un pas dans sa direction mais d'un geste de la main il m'intima de ne plus avancer.

- _Non, cela ne doit pas se passer comme cela, pas avec moi. Je suis trop dangereux, je suis un monstre ! _Dit-il en se retournant pour enfoncer son poing dans le mur, le fragilisant à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit juste après, derrière moi. C'était un des gardes.

- _Cela ne sert à rien de fracasser les murs, la cellule est cernée et surveillée de tous les côtés par une vingtaine de gardes. Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous échapper. Tout ce que vous récolterez, sera d'encourir le courroux du maître ainsi que la décapitation et le bûcher._ Menaça-t-il.

-_ Non ! _Hurlai-je en voyant des images d'Edward torturé par les flammes, se superposer à ma vue.

Je fis un pas de côté de façon à faire barrage de mon corps entre le garde et Edward toujours au fond de la pièce.

- _Sors de cette pièce ou ce sera toi qui te feras décapiter._ Menaça Edward d'un ton glacial à son encontre.

Son sourire en coin s'effaça très vite. Il ne demanda pas son reste et referma la porte très rapidement dans un bruit assourdissant.

Je fis de nouveau face à Edward et poursuivis ma progression pour le rejoindre.

- _Reste où tu es Bella !_ M'ordonna-t-il.

- _Non._ Répliquai-je lui désobéissant délibérément.

- _Tu vas me rendre fou, je risque de te tuer si tu approches encore. Je t'en prie, arrête_. Supplia-t-il en prenant sa tête dans les mains pour agripper ses cheveux.

Je m'approchai toujours, je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres de lui.

- _Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me tueras pas. Tu te soucis trop de moi pour cela. Laisse-moi te rejoindre dans l'immortalité et partager enfin toute ta vie_. L'implorai-je dans un souffle mais déterminée.

_- Ce sera la mort que je t'offrirai, et c'est ta vie que tu vas sacrifier. Penses à notre fils, il a besoin de toi. _Chercha-t-il à me raisonner, le visage torturé en me sentant si proche.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- _Je suis impuissante en tant qu'humaine. Je ne peux pas le protéger alors qu'il est si vulnérable et convoité par les vampires les plus puissants. Il n'y a qu'en me transformant que je pourrais assurer sa protection. Nous en avons déjà parlé et nous étions d'accord. Tu ne peux pas remettre en question les décisions que nous avions prises. Je dois devenir comme toi et c'est ce que je souhaite de tout mon cœur alors fais-le._

- _Seulement, ce n'était pas moi qui devais procéder à ta transformation. _Remarqua-t-il trouvant un ultime argument en baissant les yeux l'air impuissant face à ma résolution.

_- Je sais mais Carlisle n'est pas là et le temps presse. Je veux retrouver mon fils et pouvoir le protéger même si je sais que je serais de longs mois sans l'approcher auparavant, je fais confiance à ta famille pour prendre soins de lui._ Souris-je en collant mon front contre le sien glacial.

De ma main, je caressai sa joue et forçai légèrement sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.

_- Edward, je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses, j'ai toujours voulu que ce soit toi. A un moment, j'ai cru que tu ne pourrais pas le faire mais maintenant je sais que tu en es capable, j'en ai eu la preuve il y a quelques instants. Tu étais et es toujours complètement assoiffé or lorsque je t'ai demandé de le faire, tu t'es ressaisi aussitôt, preuve que tu sais te contrôler malgré tes pulsions. Aie confiance en toi, comme moi je te fais confiance._ M'efforçai-je de le convaincre, résolue et déterminée.

-_ Je…je ne sais pas, c'est trop risqué._ Hésita-t-il encore une fois.

- _Edward, si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être un de ces Volturi. Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le choix or j'ai déjà fait ce choix. Je veux te rejoindre et devenir vampire par toi et uniquement toi._

J'inclinai légèrement ma tête et dégageai mes cheveux qui cachaient ma nuque, l'offrant à tous ses sens. Il ferma les paupières en déglutissant.

- _Bella, c'est une torture que tu me fais vivre à cet instant._

- _Alors fais la cesser et cède à la tentation._ Le poussai-je encore une fois.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses mains se placèrent de chaque côté de mes bras, il se pencha au dessus de moi et inclina la tête pour poser ses lèvres fraiches à la base de mon cou. Les pulsations de mon cœur se mirent soudain à s'affoler et je fermai les yeux complètement soumise à la volonté d'Edward, ma raison de vivre.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 – Engagement éternel et irrévocable**

_POV Edward_

Elle avait certainement raison. Si ce n'était pas moi, ce serait un des leurs. Et cela je ne le tolérerai pas. Le venin affluait abondement dans ma bouche à la vue de sa nuque offerte alors je relâchai mes dernières défenses et accédai à la requête de Bella.

Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de ses bras et me penchai pour poser mes lèvres sur sa peau si douce et si chaude. Ses battements de cœur se firent plus brusques et malgré ce qu'elle affirmait, elle avait peur.

J'allais entre-ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une ultime appréhension m'envahit. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Bella lorsque le processus aurait commencé et qu'Aro le saurait. Il la voulait et souhaitait me l'enlever. Il désirerait se l'approprier. Mes doigts se crispèrent et j'entendis un cri de douleur sortir de la bouche de mon amour. Je venais de lui écraser les bras sous mes poignes de fer.

Je me redressai subitement et l'écartai légèrement de moi.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle, grondant que je l'éloigne encore une fois de moi.

- _Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser._ Lui dis-je.

Puis mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à son visage que j'emprisonnai pour pénétrer ses yeux chocolat. L'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard.

- _Mon amour, je te promets d'accéder à ta requête, mais avant je dois m'assurer d'une chose…_

Je ne pus terminer car les gonds de la porte de la cellule se firent de nouveau entendre. Je levais les yeux et je vis, juste à l'entrée, Aro avec Démétri à ses côtés. Ce dernier me regarda, les yeux remplis de colère et de jalousie. Ainsi donc il se dévoilait enfin, il était tombé amoureux de Bella et la convoitait lui aussi.

Je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras, son visage délicat toujours entre mes mains. Celle-ci avait légèrement incliné la tête pour découvrir nos visiteurs. Je l'incitai doucement à revenir vers moi et me penchai sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément en envoyant un regard noir à Démétri de façon à lui montrer qu'elle m'appartenait.

- _Et bien, et bien. Je suis impressionné, Bella est toujours vivante. Quelle ténacité Edward, et quel contrôle de toi-même. Je te l'avais dit que tu savais te maîtriser. Toutefois, je m'attendais à trouver cette cellule ensanglantée avec une Isabella plus morte que vive et à la place, que vois-je ? De tendres retrouvailles entre un vampire et une humaine. Si j'avais pu pleurer j'aurais versé une petite larme. _Ricana-t-il.

Je rompis notre baiser pour le regarder. Le personnage que je voyais devant nous était le même que j'entendais dans ses pensées. Il ne cachait pas ce qu'il était. Son sarcasme n'était pas feint.

Bella se pressa contre moi en entendant la voix d'Aro. Je l'entourai de mes bras pour la protéger de quiconque voudrait lui faire du mal.

Aro s'avança et pénétra dans la cellule, suivi de près par Démétri.

- _Pour un nouveau-né d'à peine un an, tu m'épates je dois l'avouer. Mais revenons au sujet qui nous interpelle tous : la transformation de ton humaine. As-tu pris ta décision ?_

_POV Bella_

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Edward m'avait embrassée à ce moment avec fougue mais il m'avait presque fait oublier la présence d'Aro qui venait de faire son entrée.

Après sa petite remarque sarcastique je me pressai contre Edward, cherchant le réconfort qui m'avait tellement manqué les jours précédents.

La décision ? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait prise, enfin il me semblait. Je levai les yeux vers Edward pour savoir ce qu'il allait répondre. Il regardait Aro avec beaucoup de mépris.

- _Oui, j'ai pris ma décision._

_- Alors qu'as-tu décidé ?_ S'impatienta-t-il.

-_ Tu dois t'en douter. Après tout, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je procéderai à la transformation de Bella…_Révéla-t-il finalement.

_- Enfin, tu te montres raisonnable, mon garçon. Je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi mais bon finalement tu as pris la bonne décision._

_- Mais je pose deux conditions. _Rajouta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, surprise qu'il émette ses conditions.

_- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de négocier mais je suis curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit._ Répliqua Aro en croisant les bras.

- _La première concerne notre fils. Ma famille ne va pas tarder à arriver et je voudrais qu'E.J. soit loin d'ici lorsque je procéderai à la transformation de Bella. Je souhaite qu'il retourne chez nous avec Esmé, la compagne de Carlisle. _Commença-t-il.

Aro réfléchit un long moment et je voyais Edward grincer des dents sans doute en réaction à ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Puis il rendit enfin son verdict.

_- Pour ta gouverne, les tiens sont déjà arrivés, ils vous attendent. Pour revenir à ta condition, c'est entendu, le petit doit d'abord grandir avant que quoique ce soit ne se passe et qu'il ne devienne vraiment intéressant mais sache que j'enverrai des personnes de mon clan s'assurer que tout se passe bien car ce n'est pas un garçon comme les autres, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse trop remarqué avec ses facultés extraordinaires._

Edward hocha la tête.

- _J'y veillerai personnellement._ Promit-il.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, E.J. sera bientôt en sécurité à l'abri à la maison. Nous n'aurions plus rien à craindre pour lui, pour le moment tout du moins.

- _La seconde requête ?_ S'enquit Aro impatient.

Même moi j'étais impatiente, je me demandai ce que pouvait bien être l'autre condition que posait Edward à ma transformation.

- _Comme vous le savez, Bella est ma fiancée et nous devions nous marier très prochainement. Hors son enlèvement ici a modifié tous nos plans._

Normalement, notre mariage devait se faire quelques temps après ma transformation lorsque je me serais habituée à ma nouvelle condition.

_- Et que désires-tu alors ? Te marier ?_

_- Exactement, je souhaite que Bella devienne mon épouse avant sa transformation pour la simple raison que je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Elle est à moi et personne ne se l'appropriera._ Répliqua-t-il déterminé en toisant Aro mais aussi Démétri.

- _Tu sais très bien puisque je ne peux rien te cacher que j'envisageai qu'elle intègre mon clan._ L'informa-t-il.

_- Je pense que ce sera à elle d'en décider. Et pour le moment elle est encore humaine et ne deviendra immortelle qu'à mon bon vouloir puisque vous ne souhaitez pas la transformer de force de peur qu'elle ne devienne incontrôlable pour vous_. Répliqua Edward déterminé.

_- C'est exact, sinon tu l'aurais retrouvée en pleine transformation à ton arrivée. _En convint Aro.

_- Alors si vous souhaitez la voir devenir un vampire, nous nous marierons avant. _Décréta-t-il ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Je me serrai contre Edward, heureuse qu'il souhaite notre union au plus tôt. Il baissa la tête vers moi et déposa un baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Aro était complètement figé comme une statue puis il reprit la parole.

- _Ta requête ne me convient pas mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je ferais une concession. _Grommela le chef des Volturi.

_- Très bien. _Souffla mon fiancé.

_- Mais attention ! Moi aussi, je pose une condition. Elle devra être transformée dès que le mariage sera prononcé et donc, de ce fait, il aura lieu ici dans l'enceinte des Volturi et cette condition n'est pas discutable._ Déclara-t-il.

J'entendis Edward pousser un grognement. Je posai ma main sur son torse et le regardai intensément.

- _Je t'en pris accepte Edward._ Lui murmurai-je. _E.J. sera en sécurité, c'est cela le plus important. _Lui murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et releva les yeux vers Aro.

- _Très bien, je procéderai à sa transformation juste après la prononciation du mariage._ Concéda-t-il.

- _C'est parfait, alors pour ne pas perdre de temps, le mariage aura lieu demain matin, j'enverrai chercher un prêtre pour qu'il célèbre votre union. _Décréta Aro.

Il commença à faire demi-tour avant de s'adresser à Démétri.

-_ Maintenant que nous sommes tous tombés d'accord, il n'y a plus lieu de les garder dans cette cellule. Accompagne-les jusqu'à leurs appartements où les attendent le reste de la famille Cullen et où ils seront traités en tant qu'invités jusqu'à la fin des festivités._ Ordonna-t-il.

Il passa la porte pour s'en aller mais je souhaitai intervenir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_- Attendez._ Le retins-je tout en m'écartant d'Edward.

Mais ce dernier me retint, ne me laissant pas approcher le chef des Volturi.

Il se retourna et me regarda.

_- Quoi donc ? Une dernière requête peut-être ?_

_- Oui. Puis-je revoir mon fils, à présent ? _L'implorai-je, une boule se formant dans ma gorge à sa seule évocation.

_- Bien évidement. Démétri, fais le nécessaire._

Sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons et s'en fut.

Démétri s'effaça pour nous laisser passer. Edward m'intima d'avancer mais il garda ses bras fermement enroulés autour de ma taille. Lorsque nous passâmes à côté de Démétri, ce dernier ne nous lâcha pas du regard et j'entendis Edward gronder.

- _N'essaie même pas de la toucher ou je te démembre sur place_. Le menaça-t-il furieux.

D'où venait une telle animosité entre lui et Démétri ? Edward avait-il découvert dans ses pensées ce qu'il cachait. Etait-ce ce que je soupçonnais fortement? Ce qui justifierait en bonne partie la réaction d'Edward que je qualifierais de jalouse.

Il m'éloigna le plus possible de lui en lui jetant un regard méfiant. Démétri et ses gardes nous escortèrent jusqu'à nos appartements où une vingtaine de vampires étaient déjà postés. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt dernière nous, nous laissant seuls. Tout était silencieux mais Edward nous fit faire un rapide volte-face. Et là mon cœur bondit, toute la famille se trouvait ici debout les uns à côté des autres.

- _Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes tous venu !_ M'exclamai-je en portant mes mains à ma bouche.

- _Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait t'abandonner aux mains de ses italiens, sœurette !_ Répliqua Emmett, en bousculant Edward pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me fit tourner en rond avant de me reposer.

- _Emmett, je suis heureuse de te retrouver, mais ma présence ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? _M'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

- _Non, je suis plus résistant à présent. _Me rassura-t-il.

- _J'en suis ravie._ Lui souris-je

J'avais à peine posé les pieds au sol que je me retrouvai écrasée entre les bras d'Alice qui me plaqua contre elle.

- _Oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur pour toi, tu es passée si près de la mort lorsque Victoria t'as agressée !_ Me déclara-t-elle.

Elle avait probablement assisté par ses visions à mon entrevue avec Victoria.

- _Je vais bien, Alice. Démétri est intervenu avant qu'elle ne me fasse du mal._ Sur ces derniers mots, je levai les yeux vers Edward.

Son regard était indéchiffrable, c'était un mélange de colère, de peine et de jalousie mais aussi de soulagement.

- _Bella, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. _Intervint la douce voix d'Esmé derrière moi.

Je me détachai d'Alice et me retournai. Elle était juste devant moi tenant E.J. qui me souriait dans ses bras. Les Volturi avaient fait très vite pour répondre à ma requête, je m'en réjouis.

- _Oh E.J._. Sanglotai-je la voix tremblante.

Esmé s'avança et me le déposa dans les bras. Je le serrai très fort contre moi et laissai libre cours à mes larmes. Deux bras puissants derrière moi vinrent nous enlacer et je me laissai aller contre ce torse dur et froid mais tellement réconfortant. Que c'était bon ces retrouvailles en famille.

Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper vinrent à leur tour, nous saluer. Je n'en revenais pas qu'ils aient tous fait le déplacement pour nous, qu'ils soient tous là pour nous.

- _Je suis navrée que par ma faute, vous soyez tous ici, sous la gouverne des Volturi_. M'excusai-je, me sentant responsable.

- _Tu n'y es pour rien, Bella. C'est nous qui avons trop tardé à te transformer._ Répliqua Carlisle désolé.

-_ Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? _S'enquit Edward.

- _De la même façon que toi._ Souligna Alice. _Les Volturi nous attendaient de pied ferme, il ne servait à rien de nous cacher ou d'arriver par surprise. Leurs gardes nous ont conduits jusqu'à Aro. Ce dernier nous a appris que vous étiez bien ici tous les trois et que vous étiez en pourparlers ce qui expliquait que mes visions se modifiaient sans cesse mais à présent je vois clair_.

- _Et que vois-tu ?_ Lui demandai-je.

Edward irait-il jusqu'au bout de la promesse qu'il avait faite ?

- _Je vous vois vous marier en ces lieux et je vois Edward procéder à ta transformation._

_- Edward, c'est toi qui va t'en occuper toi-même ? _Demanda Carlisle surpris.

- _Oui, apparemment Aro m'en croit capable_.

- _Moi aussi._ Rajoutai-je.

- _Je suis du même avis. _Intervint Jasper juste à côté d'Alice. _Edward, tu sais très bien te maitriser. Tu sauras t'arrêter à temps._

- _J'aimerais tellement être aussi certain que vous._

_- Edward, je le vois dans mes visions, tu y arriveras sans problème, ton amour pour Bella saura te guider et sera plus fort que ta soif. _Répliqua Alice.

- _Et que vois-tu d'autre Alice ?_

Je voulais savoir ce que me réservai l'avenir après ma transformation.

- _Je n'en sais rien, Bella, je ne vois rien pour le moment._

_- Tu ne vois rien ? Cela veut-il dire que je ne vais pas survivre ? _M'inquiétai-je.

_- Bien sûr que non, je ne vois l'avenir de personne après ta transformation. L'avenir est incertain pour le moment, des décisions seront à prendre mais plus tard._

- _Cet avenir incertain, ne me dit rien qui vaille._ Se Méfia Edward.

- _En tout cas on a un avenir certain tout proche, votre mariage demain matin. Moi qui avais créé ta robe en Alaska, elle était prête, je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer ! Comment vais-je faire à présent pour t'en trouver une ?_

_- Tu sais Alice, je ne crois pas que ce mariage soit très festif, donc ce n'est pas nécessaire de..._

_- Cela reste tout de même votre mariage et vous devez être resplendissants tous les deux. Je vais me débrouiller. _Dit-elle en filant dans une pièce adjacente_._

Les Volturi firent apporter à toute la famille des coupes de sang d'animaux fraichement égorgés. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se faire nourrir ainsi mais puisqu'ils ne pouvaient sortir et refusaient de s'abreuver de sang humain, ils n'eurent que cette option pour se sustenter.

Malgré que étions tous dans le même appartement, ce dernier comportait de nombreuses pièces où nous pouvions nous retrouver seuls.

Edward et moi étions allongés sur le lit mis à notre disposition pendant qu'E.J dormait juste entre nous deux en sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir loin de moi à cet instant, ne fusse qu'à un mètre. J'avais trop peur qu'on me l'enlève encore une fois. Nous étions face à face en train de nous regarder sans rien dire, écoutant la respiration régulière de notre fils. Nous profitions de cet instant de paix et d'intimité si cher à mon cœur.

J'admirai encore une fois son magnifique visage parfait. Ses yeux étaient redevenus dorés mais son air était très grave à cet instant.

- _Tu as l'air si préoccupé._ Lui murmurai en caressant sa joue glacée.

- _L'heure est grave, Bella, c'est la dernière nuit de ta vie et demain ton cœur cessera de battre à jamais. Il est tout à fait normal que je sois préoccupé puisque c'est moi qui vais t'ôter la vie._

- _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout vas bien se passer et puis tu ne vas pas m'ôter la vie, tu vas m'offrir l'immortalité_. Nuançai-je.

- _Oui en tant que mort-vivante ! _Répliqua-t-il amer.

- _Edward. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu ne vas pas encore douter ! C'est mon choix et il est mûrement réfléchi depuis des mois. Je suis plus que prête et souhaite être très vite à demain. Je voudrais même que demain soir déjà hier._

- _Quelle impatience._ Sourit-il.

J'aimais le voir sourire, il me réchauffait le cœur. Il glissa sa main à la base de ma nuque et s'approcha doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en une infinie tendresse.

- _Je t'aime, ma Bella, et ce pour l'éternité._ Susurra-t-il contre ma bouche.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Edward._ Lui répondis-je en poursuivant notre baiser.

Puis je me pressai un peu plus contre E.J. et posai ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward. C'est ainsi, en famille, que je trouvai le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée, le lendemain, par des gazouillements. J'entrouvris les yeux et je vis E.J. sur le ventre de son père en train de rire aux éclats et Edward arborait un magnifique sourire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers moi avant de retourner sur son fils.

- _Tiens maman vient de se réveiller !_ Lui fit-il remarquer comme s'il pouvait comprendre.

Je rapprochai ma tête du visage d'Edward et déposai un baiser sur la tempe d'E.J.

- _Bonjour, les deux hommes de ma vie._ Murmurai-je la voix rauque encore endormie.

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. J'aurais pu pourtant être angoissée à l'idée, qu'aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour en tant qu'humaine mais non, rien, aucune inquiétude. Je savais que je faisais le bon choix, qu'E.J. serait entre de bonnes mains le temps de mon adaptation et que je serais à jamais liée à l'homme de ma vie. Mon premier et unique amour.

Je vis le sourire d'Edward s'effacer soudainement.

- _Tu peux entrer Alice._ Ordonna-t-il.

_- Je suis désolée, de vous déranger mais les Volturi ne sont pas des vampires qu'on peut se permettre de faire attendre. La cérémonie est dans une heure et vous devez vous préparez tous les deux._

- _Je sais Alice_. Marmonna-t-il.

Il se redressa, prit E.J. dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front pendant que j'en déposai un sur celui d'E.J., puis il se leva.

- _Je vous laisse, je vais confier E.J. à Esmé, à tout à l'heure._ Nous dit-il en me regardant à regret et faisant un signe de tête pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. J'hochai la tête pour le rassurer et il sortit.

L'atmosphère changea soudainement après qu'ils furent partis. L'ambiance devint électrique et l'angoisse commença à s'insinuer en moi. Je commençai vraiment à réaliser ce qu'il allait se passer. Edward allait me transformer devant tout le monde y compris devant ces carnivores de Volturis. Comment réagiront-ils à l'odeur de mon sang lorsqu'Edward me ferait verser la première goutte. Deviendront-ils de vrais sauvages ? Sauront-ils se contenir ? Je m'ébrouais la tête pour chasser mes peurs, il fallait que je sois forte car Edward n'ira jamais jusqu'au bout s'il me voyait effrayée.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me sortit de ma torpeur. Je levais les yeux et rencontrai les pupilles dorées d'Alice.

- _N'ait pas peur, Bella. Tu n'as rien à craindre, nous sommes là pour te protéger. Il n'arrivera rien._

_- Je te fais confiance Alice. _Essayai-je de me persuader.

- _Je suis vraiment désolée que tu te maries dans de pareilles conditions, moi qui avait prévu un beau et grand mariage, où tout le monde serait heureux mais à la place tu auras le plus sordide des mariages. _Regretta-t-elle_._

- _Je le suis heureuse, Alice. Je vais enfin me lier à Edward et ça c'est merveilleux. Peu importe la manière dont cela se fera._

Elle esquissa un faible sourire, peu convaincue. Elle m'intima de me lever. Je fis une toilette rapide et elle me plaça devant le miroir. Elle commença par me faire enfiler de fin jupons, puis elle passa la robe par-dessus ma tête sans que pus voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'elle était faite de satin. Lorsqu'elle glissa le long de mon corps, je remarquai en me regardant dans le miroir qu'elle moulait mon buste et mon bassin pour s'épanouir ensuite le long de mes jambes jusqu'à mes pieds et qu'elle s'étendait à l'arrière en une petite traine. Alice prit soin de relier tous les boutons faits de perles le long de mon dos. De longues manches pendantes recouvraient mes bras ce qui donna un subtil caractère d'élégance et de grâce à la robe.

- _Alice ! Cette robe est magnifique ! Où l'as-tu trouvée ? _M'enquis-je éblouie par tant de splendeur qui me rendait beaucoup moins banale.

_- C'est moi qui l'ai faite pendant que tu dormais. Elle est la copie conforme de celle que je t'avais fabriquée en Alaska. J'ai envoyé une de ces Volturi me chercher le tissu et le tour était joué._

- _Tu es vraiment formidable et tu as fait un travail remarquable !_ La complimentai-je

Je me jetai sur elle et l'enlaçai très fortement, elle était merveilleuse et je l'aimais. Mais je sentis soudainement de la résistance.

- _Bella, écarte-toi, tu vas froisser ta robe !_ Me réprimanda-t-elle.

_- Oh excuse-moi._

Je m'assis ensuite devant la coiffeuse et elle remonta mes cheveux en un chignon parfait où pendaient quelques anglaises. Puis elle ajouta une petite touche de maquillage et termina par le voile qui recouvrit ma coiffure et la totalité de mon visage.

- _Et voilà j'ai terminé, tu es prête et la cérémonie commence dans cinq minutes. _M'informa-t-elle.

_- Merci Alice._

- _De rien._ Me dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Elle se plaça devant moi et posa sa main sur ma joue en intensifiant son regard. _Nous serons tous là à tes côtés, tu n'as rien à craindre._ Puis elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. _Carlisle va passer te prendre d'ici quelques minutes, il prendra la place de Charlie en son absence._

_- Oh c'est très aimable de sa part._

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

- _Entrez._

C'était Carlisle dans un chic smoking.

- _Tu es resplendissante Bella. _Me complimenta-t-il.

- _Merci_. Répondis-je en baissant la tête sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- _Tu es prête ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me redressai.

- _Oui, je le suis_.

Il me tendit son bras et me conduisit dans le salon d'à côté où se trouvait Rosalie, seule. Elle me tendit un très joli bouquet de roses blanches.

- _Tous mes vœux de bonheur avec Edward, Bella._ Me dit-elle. _Et excuse-moi d'avoir été si cruelle au tout début de notre relation._

_- Merci Rosalie, et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié, c'est du passé_.

Elle sourit, hocha la tête et sortit laissant la porte ouverte. Carlisle me guida à travers les longs couloirs, ma traine balayant le carrelage qui brillait à la perfection et nous mena jusqu'à de grandes portes qui donnaient dans la grande salle.

Ces dernières s'ouvrirent à notre arrivée et j'entendis un air débuter, joué par des violons d'une mélancolie à vous déchirer le cœur. Ce morceau était très beau mais très triste. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs notes que je reconnu qu'il s'agissait de la marche nuptiale.

Nous franchîmes le seuil de l'entrée et je découvris une quantité inimaginable de vampires alignés par rang de chaque côté de l'allée. Ils me regardaient tous, ils avaient tous les yeux rouges sang et semblaient assoiffés. Je frissonnai de peur en les voyant. Carlisle dut sentir mon émoi car il resserra la pression de sa main sur mon bras dans un geste de réconfort.

Un peu plus loin sur la droite, je découvris les musiciens ainsi que la cantatrice qui chantait sur l'air sombre de cette marche nuptiale. Puis je remarquai enfin le chef d'orchestre que je reconnus de suite, Mikelangelo. Il était pâle comme la mort et semblait éteint. Lorsque je m'approchai un peu plus, je remarquai que ses pupilles étaient écarlates. _Oh mon Dieu !_ Aro l'avait donc transformé, il s'était soumis à sa volonté mais il semblait si triste. Cela me serra le cœur de le voir dans cet état. Je clignai des yeux pour essayer de retenir mes larmes, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voie ainsi mais c'était très dur de surmonter mes émotions en cet instant.

Plus nous avancions et plus les visages me semblaient familiers. Je reconnus Jane et Alec avec leur sourire en coin. Puis je remarquai Démétri à leurs côtés, le regard sombre et le visage fermé. Il me détaillait avec insistance mais aussi avec regret. Je baissai les yeux sous le poids de son regard, gênée. Soudain, je me sentis plus légère comme si mes angoisses s'évaporaient, j'avais déjà ressenti cet apaisement lorsque j'avais découvert Edward en pleine transformation chez Carlisle. Une seule personne avait ce don surnaturel pour m'apaiser. Je regardai un peu plus loin et je reconnu alors les miens. Alice se trouvait sur la gauche au bras de Jasper qui me fit un clin d'œil complice, et de l'autre côté, Rosalie, Emmett, et Esmé avec E.J. dans ses bras se tenaient juste en face. Ils me sourirent mais leur joie n'atteignit pas leurs regards inquiets.

Je déglutis difficilement, l'inquiétude traçait tout de même son chemin malgré le don de Jasper et un mal de ventre se fit sentir peu à peu. Je levai les yeux pour découvrir tout au fond, Aro qui surplombait toute la salle assis sur son trône la tête fièrement levée. A ses côtés se tenaient les prénommés, Caïus et Marcus. Je sentis les palpitations de mon cœur s'accélérer en remarquant le petit sourire sarcastique qu'arborait Aro. Lui aussi touchait au but qu'il souhaitait et s'en réjouissait. Je me mis à trembler d'effroi et la boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge se faisait de plus en plus imposante. Mais une vague de bien-être traversa de nouveau mon corps et fit diminuer la pression qui me tenaillait. Je pus reprendre une respiration plus régulière et poursuivis mon ascension vers l'autel.

Mes yeux continuèrent de détailler l'assistance pour remarquer le prêtre qui nous attendait et enfin à ses côtés je découvris Edward dans son smoking noir impeccable qui recouvrait une chemise blanche et un nœud-papillon de la même couleur, qui lui allait à la perfection. Il me fixait intensément et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que je l'avais vu. Le voir me sourire ainsi et m'attendant, me réchauffa le cœur et mes angoisses commencèrent à s'estomper. Je retrouvai enfin la raison pour laquelle je faisais cela, je le faisais pour lui pour notre amour et notre famille. Il était la raison sans laquelle la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Nous parcourûmes les derniers mètres qui me séparaient encore de mon fiancé et Edward tendit la main pour prendre la mienne que lui confia chaleureusement Carlisle. Le contact de sa main contre la mienne m'électrisa comme si c'était la première fois que je le touchai. Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui souris à mon tour, heureuse de le retrouver pour enfin nous unir.

Le prêtre commença son sermon en latin, puis vint le moment d'échanger nos consentements. Ce moment fut chargé d'une grande intensité et d'une émotion presque palpable. Edward et moi nous faisions face, le regard ancré l'un à l'autre. Il sortit un petit écrin de sa poche contenant nos alliances et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- _Moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je me donne à toi, Isabella Marie Swan, pour t'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves pour l'éternité. _Promit-il de sa douce voix de velours tout en enfilant l'anneau à mon doigt.

_- Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je me donne à toi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pour t'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves pour l'éternité. _Promis-je à mon tour en glissant l'alliance à son doigt.

- _Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage._ Annonça le prêtre.

Je souris à cette annonce, enfin nous étions liés l'un à l'autre, enfin nous nous appartenions. Edward s'approcha et souleva mon voile. Il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser très doux et très tendre que la passion intensifia. Je le lui rendis en m'accrochant à son cou désespérément. Lorsque je quittai sa bouche à regret pour reprendre mon souffle, je sortis de ma bulle et remarquai qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit et qu'un silence de mort s'était installé. A vrai dire à part quelques humains ici et là, il n'y avait que des êtres froids, tous figés comme des statues.

- _Il est temps_. Intervint la voix d'Aro qui me fit tressaillir et résonna en écho dans la salle.

Je regardai de nouveau Edward et remarquai que son sourire avait disparu et qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il était tendu. Il regarda Esmé et lui fit un bref signe de la tête. Cette dernière plaça une capuche sur sa tête ainsi que sur celle d'E.J. et fendit la foule qui lui laissa le passage jusqu'à la sortie. _A très bientôt, mon bébé._ Pensai-je. Un poids s'était retiré de mon être, E.J. ne craignait plus rien, il était en sécurité.

Je redressai la tête vers Edward, je pouvais voir encore une once d'hésitation dans ses yeux mais il était trop tard, nous ne pouvions plus reculer et je ne le souhaitais pas. Alors je me collai à lui et il enlaça ma taille de son bras droit. Je retirai ensuite complètement mon voile qui glissa au sol et j'écartai les quelques anglaises qui perlaient à mon cou.

Je le regardai une dernière fois le cœur rempli d'amour.

- _Je t'aime._ Murmurai-je en souriant pour n'être entendue que de lui

- _Je t'aime_. Me répondit-il en retour, la tension envahissant son si beau visage.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je basculai légèrement la tête vers la gauche. De mes doigts, je fis pression sur sa tête et je le guidai dans une lenteur infinie juste au-dessus de ma carotide. Sa main gauche vint se nicher dans mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque pour me maintenir fermement. Ses lèvres glacées se posèrent délicatement sur la chair tendre de mon cou. Son souffle frais me fit frissonner. Je sentis sa bouche s'entrouvrir et soudain ses dents percèrent ma peau délicate. Je m'accrochai à Edward, empoignant ses cheveux pour le garder tout contre moi pendant que son venin affluait dans tout mon être en même temps qu'il buvait les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Je commençai à avoir chaud, mon corps me brula rapidement et devint moite. Je sentis le rythme de mon cœur s'affaiblirent à chaque seconde qui s'égrenait. Ma tête commença à tourner et mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Mes mains se détachèrent de sa nuque devenant trop faible pour m'accrocher et je perçus au loin des hurlements de loups mais il était trop tard pour que cela me fasse réagir. Ma vue se brouilla, je n'entendis plus rien et puis ce fut le néant.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 – Résurrection**

POV Edward

Jusqu'au bout j'avais espéré ne pas passer à l'acte mais Bella était bien plus déterminée que je ne le pensais. Elle se donnait à moi de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et de tout son être. En dégageant sa nuque, elle m'offrait une vue imprenable sur sa carotide, fragilisant tout le contrôle que je tenais d'une poigne de fer. Cependant, le venin afflua en abondance dans ma bouche et il était très difficile de résister à l'appel de son sang.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains pour l'approcher au plus près de cette veine qui, me semblait-il, ne battait que pour moi. Son odeur envahissait tous mes sens, elle était alléchante et envoûtante. Elle me rendait fou. Mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la chair tendre de son cou si chaud. Je pouvais sentir son sang circuler au travers de ses veines, il chantait pour moi et m'appelait tout comme Bella m'intima dans une dernière pression de ses mains de commencer le processus qui la mènerait à l'immortalité.

Je déglutis et entrouvris les lèvres pour faire ressortir mes dents qui percèrent d'un coup bref la fine pellicule de sa peau. Son sang afflua aussitôt dans ma bouche. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en boire quelques gouttes tout en gardant un contrôle absolu du monstre qui sommeillait en moi, il en allait de la vie de Bella. Le venin que je gardais dans ma bouche s'échappa pour se mêler à son sang et se diriger à une vitesse folle, au rythme de ses pulsations, vers son cœur.

Je la sentis se contracter et me serrer plus fort contre elle, elle devait déjà ressentir la brûlure du venin qui s'immisçait à travers son corps mais elle ne dit mot et ne laissa échapper aucun cri. Elle voulait se montrer courageuse.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, son corps se détendit et son pouls ralentit. Je quittai sa carotide, laissant une trace indélébile de ma morsure à côté de la première que je lui avais déjà infligée de nombreux mois auparavant. Un hurlement se fit entendre au loin mais je n'y prêtai guère attention, me concentrant sur mon amour que la vie quittait peu à peu. Ses doigts se détendirent et ses mains se détachèrent de ma nuque. Elle s'affaissa de tout son être mais je la tenais fermement dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de chuter. Ses bras tombèrent lourdement le long de son corps et sa tête bascula en arrière. Elle venait de sombrer. Je la fis basculer dans mes bras et la soulevai inerte et pantelante, ses mains se balançaient dans le vide comme si elle était sans vie. Son visage livide était sans expression, ses yeux étaient clos et son cœur s'affaiblissait à chaque battement. La vie se retirait peu à peu de mon amour.

_Mon Dieu ! Qu'avais-je fait ?_ Je venais de lui ôter la vie alors qu'elle était en bonne santé. Je venais de la priver d'une vie humaine alors qu'elle était si jeune. Je venais de la tuer pour me l'approprier à tout jamais, quel égoïsme. Je l'avais sacrifié pour répondre aux volontés de tous, des Volturi, de Bella, de ma famille et même de la mienne.

Je fermai les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, je ne pouvais contempler le résultat de l'abomination que je venais d'accomplir. J'étais torturé de la voir dans cet état. Mon amour, ma femme, n'était plus qu'un pantin entre mes bras puissants et froids.

- _Edward, ne la laisse pas ici, ramène-la dans nos appartements_. Intervint Carlisle qui me sortit de ma torpeur, puis il se rapprocha pour me murmurer d'une voix quasi inaudible que je fus le seul à entendre. _La meute rôde, tu as dû entendre leurs hurlements, je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, je crains le pire._ M'avertit-il

Je le regardai puis jetai un œil au reste de ma famille. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet et émus puis je revins vers mon père et j'hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas rêvé, les loups se trouvaient dans les environs de Volterra, ils étaient proches mais pas encore assez pour que je perçoive leurs pensées. Les Volturi ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué. Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient pas le rapprochement entre ces hurlements et les loups qui vivaient à des milliers de kilomètres de ces lieux de l'autre côté de l'atlantique sur la côté Ouest. Ils ne se méfiaient donc pas et n'y prêtèrent guère d'attention.

Je m'éclipsai à une vitesse inhumaine longeant ces longs couloirs pour emmener Bella dans notre chambre. Je la déposai délicatement sur le lit et m'allongeai à ses côtés pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je voulais par ma présence et mon soutien l'aider à traverser ses trois jours de souffrance durant lesquels, elle voudrait probablement mourir, ultime recourt pour faire cesser la douleur.

Ma famille nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Carlisle s'approcha de Bella et l'examina.

- _Le processus a commencé. Le plus dur reste à faire pour elle. Tu as procédé de la bonne manière Edward et tu as fait preuve d'un contrôle de toi très impressionnant. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils._ Me dit-il.

- _Fier ? Je viens de la tuer._ Répliquai-je amer.

- _Tu sais très bien que tu n'avais pas le choix et c'est ce qu'elle désirait. Ne te culpabilise pas, je sais combien tu étais contre cette transformation mais tu verras lorsqu'elle se réveillera, ce sera comme une renaissance pour vous deux. Tu n'auras plus à craindre de la blesser ou à retenir tes gestes car elle sera plus forte que toi. Tu n'auras plus à craindre de la perdre. _Me rassura-t-il.

- _Merci._ Répondis-je simplement.

- _De rien. Nous vous laissons tous les deux. Au moindre changement dans son comportement n'hésite pas à m'avertir, nous serons tous dans le salon juste à côté si tu as besoin. _Il commença à reculer puis se ravisa._ Je doute que cela te fasse plaisir mais Aro m'envoie te dire qu'il est très content de toi._

Je ne prêtai aucune attention à ses dernières paroles et me concentrai sur Bella.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous en silence mais avec beaucoup de compassion et me laissèrent avec mon amour dont la peau luisait de sueur. Même dans cet état, elle était belle. Belle dans cette robe qui mettait en valeur toute sa beauté dans sa simplicité. Je me redressai pour la lui ôter délicatement et ne lui laissai que sa chemise. Dans cette tenue elle aurait moins chaud. Puis je retirai les barrettes qui parsemaient sa coiffure. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos. Je la rallongeai et la serrai de nouveau contre moi. Malgré que je sois froid comme la glace, elle transpirait de plus en plus. Elle était brûlante et sa température ne cessait d'augmenter allant même jusqu'à réchauffer ma chair fraîche.

Elle se mit à pousser de petits gémissements puis commença à s'agiter. Sa respiration devenait saccadée et elle poussa un cri de souffrance alors que son corps se cambrait.

Je resserrai mon étreinte pour la maintenir dans le cocon frais de mes bras mais elle bougeait de plus en plus et ses cris se firent de plus en plus réguliers et puissants. Elle souffrait tellement. Cela était une vraie torture de la voir ainsi et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. J'aurais tant voulu souffrir à sa place et lui éviter cette douleur inévitable pour devenir un vampire.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse infiniment lente, Bella était toujours dans le même état. Il empira même car elle se mit à supplier.

- _Je vous en prie…arrêtez… j'ai trop mal. Cessez cette souffrance insupportable de quelque manière que ce soit. Finissez-en avec moi. Je veux mourir. _Gémit-elle les yeux toujours clos.

_- Ne dis pas cela, tu vas réussir à aller jusqu'au bout, tu es forte. Courage mon amour, je suis là. _Le rassurai-je.

_- Edward…_Souffla-t-elle.

- _Je suis là. _Lui répondis-je en effleurant sa joue du dos de ma main.

_- Aide-moi._ Quémanda-t-elle.

- _Je ne peux pas._ Répliquai-je impuissant

_- Je veux mourir, j'ai trop mal._ Se plaignit-elle.

- _Ça va passer._ La rassurai-je en caressant ses cheveux et en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

Cette requête, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je n'y accéderai jamais même si je souffrais de la voir à l'agonie. Jamais je ne la laisserai s'en aller et me quitter à jamais.

Les deux jours suivants furent identiques au premier avec les mêmes suppliques de Bella pour abréger ses souffrances. Mon père passait de temps en temps pour voir à quel stade elle en était. Jane et Alec passèrent aussi pour s'assurer que le processus suivait bien son cours.

Nous n'eûmes que très peu de nouvelles de la meute, tout ce que je savais c'était qu'ils étaient plus proches à présent, en tout cas Jacob l'était. Je percevais ses pensées malgré moi. Je savais qu'il avait croisé Esmé et E.J en chemin. Cette dernière lui avait relaté les événements passés et proches. Elle l'avait prévenu de la transformation imminente et inévitable de Bella. Il avait su à quel moment le processus commença car il avait senti quelque chose s'éteindre dans son cœur. Il était fou de rage contre les Volturi pour leur requête monstrueuse mais il l'était encore plus contre moi, qui avait accepté le marché et procédé moi-même à son exécution. Pourtant, à contrario de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, il n'était pas arrivé en trombe dans l'Antre des Volturi pour tout détruire et abattre son courroux sur moi. Non, il attendait quelque chose, un événement ou bien un signal, je n'aurais su le déterminer mais il était clair qu'il se préparait à entrer en action avec toute la meute. Il n'attendait que le bon moment pour se faire.

Nous étions au dernier jour et d'ici quelques heures, la souffrance de Bella devrait s'estomper au même rythme que son cœur s'éteindrait. Elle était devenue plus calme malgré que je puisse lire la souffrance sur son visage. Sa peau était blafarde tout comme la mienne et son corps s'était refroidit pour atteindre une température presque égale à la mienne.

Je remarquai alors, que les battements de son cœur qui étaient déjà très faibles, s'espacèrent de plus en plus. Bella se tendit de nouveau et s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle s'agita de nouveau et gémit. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce normal ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, pourtant ce n'était pas la première transformation à laquelle j'assistai mais j'avais l'impression que tout était nouveau en ce qui concernait Bella.

-_ Carlisle ? _Appelai-je mon père dans un murmure suffisant pour son ouïe surdéveloppée.

Après plusieurs secondes, je constatai qu'il n'était pas là. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas entendu en fin de compte?

- _Carlisle_. L'appelai-je de nouveau un peu plus fort.

Mais après quelques instants toujours rien, il ne se manifestait toujours pas.

- _Carlisle !_ Criai-je cette fois-ci à bout de patience.

Mais ce fut en vain, il ne se présentait toujours pas, il allait falloir que j'aille le chercher moi-même. Je desserrai avec une infinie précaution la poigne de Bella agrippée à mon cou et déposai un baiser sur son front.

- _Je reviens de suite mon amour, je ne serais pas long._ La rassurai-je en m'écartant d'elle à regret.

Je filai ensuite en un éclair vers la porte et ouvrit celle-ci pour pénétrer dans le salon.

POV Bella

J'avais repris semi-conscience allongée contre un corps froid que je reconnus comme étant celui d'Edward qui me cajolait et me câlinait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais je ne pouvais apprécier ses gestes de tendresse et d'affection car j'avais mal et même plus, je subissais une vraie torture dans tout mon corps. Tout mon être s'était enflammé et se consumait de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de mourir brûlée vive. Même le corps glacé d'Edward contre le mien ne pouvait rien face à ce feu qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je l'avais supplié d'abréger mes souffrances mais il n'en fit rien. Si j'avais pu me lever et me jeter du haut d'une fenêtre pour en terminer avec cette torture, je l'aurais fait tellement la douleur était intolérable. Ce calvaire semblait durer une éternité et je finis par croire que je souffrirai éternellement.

Après de nombreux efforts, je commençai à m'habituer à cette souffrance, si cela était possible, j'avais surtout appris à maîtriser mes réactions face à cette torture. Je devins plus calme et ne bougeai plus. Mais soudain alors que je semblai maîtriser ma douleur, le feu s'intensifia comme si l'on soufflait sur des braises encore rougeoyantes et que les flammes se ravivaient au moindre souffle. Je brûlai intérieurement à en perdre la raison et mon corps se cambra cherchant un moyen d'évacuer toute cette souffrance.

J'entendis Edward appeler son père à plusieurs reprises mais en vain. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire ? S'il avait pu faire quelque chose, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. J'étais tout simplement condamnée à souffrir éternellement. Je sentis soudain les lèvres presque tièdes d'Edward se poser sur mon front avant qu'il ne se détache de moi.

- _Je reviens de suite mon amour, je ne serais pas long._ Me dit-il de sa douce voix de velours.

_Non, ne pars pas,_ aurais-je voulu le retenir. _Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas. _Mais je ne pouvais desserrer les dents de peur de laisser échapper un hurlement de douleur.

Puis il s'éclipsa, je ne sentais plus sa présence. J'étais seule dans cette immense pièce avec ce feu qui ne me laissait aucun répit. Sans Edward à mes côtés je me sentais comme perdue, j'avais besoin de mon mari et de son soutien plus que jamais à ce moment. Je m'agitai de plus en plus et il n'était plus là pour me maintenir. Mes oreilles percevaient des bruits qui pour moi n'avaient aucun sens et cognaient fortement dans un brouhaha. Mon cœur battait beaucoup moins fréquemment mais en de grandes pulsations qui faisaient écho dans tout mon corps. Ces pulsations conduisaient le feu rougeoyant vers le noyau central de mon corps, vers le dernier organe qui me maintenait encore en vie. Lorsqu'il atteint violement mon cœur, je ne pus retenir un hurlement tellement j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps se déchirait et s'éparpillait en morceaux. Cette souffrance n'aurait donc jamais de fin ?

Je sentis soudain une main tiède se poser sur mon front et glisser ensuite sur mes cheveux en de douces et tendres caresses.

- _Chuttt._ Me murmura-t-il pour m'apaiser.

Il était revenu. De sa main libre, il prit la mienne et je la lui serrai fort pour extirper cette souffrance. Mon cœur donnait de grands coups toujours plus espacés mais toujours plus violents. Il battit une dernière fois faisant vibrer tout mon corps qui était prêt à exploser et puis plus rien. Ce fût le calme et l'apaisement si durement souhaité. La douleur s'évapora comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle était presque déjà oubliée.

Je me sentis très rapidement mieux. Je prêtai alors attention au monde qui m'entourait mais curieusement je n'entendis rien. Tout n'était que silence. Je percevais pourtant une présence à mes côtés qui me caressait toujours la main et les cheveux. Bien sûr, il était là et notamment pour cette épreuve si difficile. Il m'avait soutenu du début à la fin. Il avait tenu sa promesse faite devant le prêtre de me soutenir dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves. Il était le mari idéal que j'avais rêvé et qui m'appartenait à présent pour l'éternité. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage à cette pensée.

J'inspirai alors à pleins poumons comme si cela était encore vital pour moi et je perçus son odeur. Je fronçai légèrement le sourcil car je ne la reconnaissais pas. Elle était complètement différente de celle que je pouvais me souvenir lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Cette odeur était même dérangeante. Etait-ce dû à mon odorat hyper développé ? Les odeurs étaient-elles vraiment si différentes par rapport à tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent ? Je n'en savais rien, le mieux était encore que je le demande directement à Edward.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, découvrant à première vue l'immense chandelier accroché au plafond qui pendait au dessus du lit. Puis mon regard erra tout autour de moi, détaillant chaque fibre, chaque poussière sur le mobilier. Il termina sa course sur un corps face à moi. Il était tout de noir vêtu des pieds jusqu'au cou. Je levai alors les yeux et ce fût le choc. Je me redressai en une fraction de seconde et me propulsai en arrière pour me plaquer contre le mur derrière moi qui craquela sous l'intensité du choc. Mes doigts étaient complètement crispés et la panique m'envahit.

Je m'attendais à croiser ses yeux dorés remplis d'amour, voir ses cheveux cuivrés coiffés en bataille dans lesquels j'adorais y glisser mes doigts, ce nez droit et volontaire, cette mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres pleines que j'adorais embrasser, mais à la place, je tombai sur des pupilles imbibés de sang et une chevelure quasi identique à la différence près qu'elle était châtain, et un visage fin. A la place de retrouver mon amour face à moi, je découvrais ce Volturi si énigmatique. A la place d'Edward, se trouvait Démétri.

Une succession de question défila à une vitesse inouïe dans ma tête. Où était Edward ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que faisait Démétri à sa place ? Que signifiait sa présence ici ?

Je regardai tout autour de moi à l'affût d'une issue de secours par laquelle je pourrais m'enfuir mais Démétri se trouvait dans le passage de l'unique sortie. Il esquissa un pas vers moi et ce fut instinctivement que je me mis à grogner, l'invitant ainsi à rester à sa place et à s'éloigner de moi.

Il tendit les mains en guise de reddition.

- _Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal. _Se voulut-il rassurant.

De mon côté, je reculai pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui en longeant le mur, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le coin m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je me retrouvai donc prisonnière face à ce vampire qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rebrousser chemin.

- _Ne…ne vous approchez pas_. Balbutiai-je, parlant pour la première fois depuis trois jours et reconnaissant à peine ma voix devenue carillonnante.

- _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je suis ici pour t'aider et te guider dans ta nouvelle condition._ Me dit-il d'un ton calme et posé en s'approchant progressivement.

Ma nouvelle condition ? Bien sûr cela me revint, j'étais devenue une sang-froid à présent, comme Edward, Emmett et toute la famille Cullen. J'avais à présent l'éternité pour profiter d'être avec lui mais où se trouvait-il ? Et pourquoi Démétri me proposait-il son aide ?

- _Pourquoi m'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. J'ai ma famille avec moi, où sont-ils ? Où est Edward ? _M'enquis-je inquiète de m'être réveillée seule avec pour unique compagnie un Volturi.

_- Chuttt, calme-toi d'abord, je te dirai tout, ensuite. Ai confiance en moi. Viens ?_ Il me tendit la main avec un léger sourire.

Il avança lentement pas à pas jusqu'à se trouver juste devant moi à une cinquantaine de centimètres. Je pouvais sentir à nouveau son odeur qui envahissait mes sens. Je réalisai à quel point, elle était différente de celle d'Edward. Comment avais-je pu les confondre l'espace d'un instant. Elles étaient complètement dissemblables.

- _Viens, je sais que tout est nouveau pour toi, je suis là pour t'aider et t'enseigner comment te comporter. Prend ma main, je te prie. _Insista-t-il.

Je restai indécise ne sachant que faire. Devais-je lui accorder ma confiance, à lui, un Volturi ? Edward, pourtant, ne semblait guère l'apprécier. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'étais seule avec pour seul soutien, Démétri à mon réveil. Tout mon monde avait changé, je n'avais plus aucun repère tout me semblait étranger et pourtant familier, tout était infiniment plus précis et plus détaillé, chaque son, chaque odeur. Ma vue allait bien au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer, confinée dans cette pièce. Mon corps, tout entier, s'était métamorphosé. Ma peau était devenue blafarde et dure comme le marbre. Je me sentais légère et pleine d'énergie. Cependant à la place de mon cœur éteint à présent, se trouvait un grand trou et un énorme manque, où était-il ? Où était Edward, j'avais tellement besoin de lui à cet instant. La seule façon de le savoir était de suivre ce Volturi afin qu'il me révèle enfin où se trouvaient les miens et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas présents à mon réveil.

Je soulevai légèrement ma main qu'il attrapa d'un geste vif. Il me guida jusqu'au sofa devant une petite tablette et m'invita à m'assoir. J'obtempérai en m'asseyant à l'opposé de lui sur la banquette.

- _C'est très bien, Isabella, nous allons y aller en douceur_. Me dit-il d'un ton posé comme s'il évitait à tout prix de m'effrayer ou de me brusquer.

Son regard erra sur moi.

_- Hum, je me doutai que tu serais devenue une magnifique immortelle, ce teint te va divinement bien._ Me flatta-t-il en effleurant ma joue de son index.

J'eus un bref mouvement de recul à son contact. Il retira sa main aussitôt et redevint sérieux.

- _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je voulais juste te complimenter sur ta beauté. _Il fronça les sourcils et il me détailla de la tête au pied._ Par contre, cette chemise ne te met pas du tout en valeur, il te faut quelque chose de plus présentable. On va arranger cela._

Il me guida de sa main emprisonnant toujours la mienne jusqu'à la console où se trouvait un miroir. Il m'intima de m'asseoir puis de me tourner vers mon reflet. Je m'exécutai me laissant guider par son ton à la fois doux et autoritaire. J'eus un choc, lorsque je croisai des yeux rougeoyants qui me détaillaient, j'avais l'impression de voir Victoria face à moi, la chevelure était cependant différente. La mienne était plutôt lisse avec quelques boucles alors que la sienne était fauve et volumineuse. Je portai les mains sur mon visage dur et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait bien de moi. Je reconnus mes traits à travers ce teint pâle presque translucide. Je détournai le regard car malgré la magnificence de mon apparence, je me faisais presque peur. Il me fallait du temps pour m'y habituer.

Démétri s'approcha en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en me regardant à travers le miroir.

- _Ne détourne pas les yeux,_ _regarde-toi comme tu es belle._ Dit-il de nouveau en effleurant mes cheveux de ses doigts les portant à son visage pour les humer.

Un coup frappé à la porte me permis d'échapper à son regard insistant, ainsi qu'à son toucher qui me gênait.

- _Entre._ Ordonna-t-il en se redressant.

Sans me retourner, je vis par le biais du miroir cette humaine, Gianna, faire son apparition.

- _Maître, excusez-moi de vous importuner mais voici les vêtements que vous avez fait demander._

_- Pose-les sur le lit et va-t-en. _Ordonna-t-il froidement sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

Celle-ci courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le lit et y déposa une robe ainsi qu'une nouvelle chemise. Le petit courant d'air qu'elle émit dans son déplacement vint titiller mon odorat et soudain je ne contrôlai plus rien. Je me redressai brusquement faisant basculer le tabouret sur lequel je me trouvai assise puis je me précipitai vers cette fille dont le sang qui battait dans ses veines, m'appelait. Il desséchait ma gorge et me brûlait, il fallait que j'étanche cette soif soudaine.

Je la percutai brusquement et la plaquai contre le sol. Je desserrai dans un même mouvement ma mâchoire m'apprêtant à plonger sur sa carotide lorsqu'une poigne me prit par le cou et m'emporta en arrière. Je grondai et me débattis ne souhaitant pas que l'on m'éloigne de mon festin.

-_ Sors, vite, je ne pourrais pas la retenir longtemps._ Cria la voix de Démétri dans mon dos.

La jeune humaine ne se fit pas prier et disparut de la pièce claquant la porte derrière elle.

De mes mains je fis pression sur les doigts de ce Volturi et je réussis à me libérer mais ce fut son autre main qui prit le relais.

- _Je sais que tu es assoiffée mais Gianna est à moi et malgré qu'elle soit humaine, je ne voudrai pas voir mon esclave disparaître de cette façon. _Ricana-t-il.

Ces mots avaient du mal à prendre sens dans ma tête car à cet instant c'était mon corps entier qui avait prit le pouvoir et qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : éteindre ce feu qui brulait dans ma gorge.

- _Si tu es bien sage et ne cours pas à la suite de Gianna, je te donnerai quelque chose qui te soulagera, puis-je te faire confiance ?_

Ma gorge me brulait tellement que j'étais quasiment prête à accepter n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et il relâcha peu à peu son étreinte.

- _C'est très bien, tu es très obéissante. A présent, ne bouge pas, je n'en ai que pour quelques petites secondes_.

Il me libéra subitement. Je me retournai alors en une faction de seconde et réalisai que j'étais seule. J'eus à peine le temps d'esquisser un pas qu'il était déjà de retour avec un plateau chargé qu'il déposa sur la petite tablette.

Il prit une coupe en cuivre dans sa main et attrapa le pichet de l'autre pour en verser ce liquide rouge écarlate au parfum alléchant puis il me la tendit.

- _Tiens, bois, cela soulagera la brûlure de ta gorge_. Me dit-il.

Je m'approchai rapidement et pris l'objet avec empressement pour le porter à ma bouche. Je trempai d'abord mes lèvres pour goûter, la texture était douce, et le nectar si savoureux. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et je bus le contenu en quelques gorgées mais cela ne suffisait pas, j'en voulais encore, ma soif n'étant pas étanchée. Je lui tendis la coupe pour qu'il me resserve.

- _Tu en veux encore ?_ S'enquit-il.

J'hochai de nouveau la tête, ne pensant qu'à cette boisson salvatrice devant mes yeux qui adoucissait ma gorge. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et me servit. J'enfilai le contenu aussi rapidement que le premier et j'en réclamai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les trois pichets soient vidés.

Je me sentis mieux, la brûlure s'était apaisée.

-_ Je vois que tu aimes ce frais nectar que je t'ai donné et qu'il ne te répugne pas. _Constata-t-il.

_- Pourquoi me répugnerait-il ?_ Soudain, j'eus l'impression d'avoir un vertige lorsque la réalité me frappa en pleine face. Je réalisai alors ce que j'étais devenue, ce qu'étaient mes besoins et j'identifiai ce qu'était ce liquide rouge écarlate que je venais de boire avec gourmandise. _Du…sang. C'était du sang ? _Déclarai-je écœurée.

- _Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de sang, il n'y a que ce breuvage qui puisse étancher et apaiser notre soif à tous_. Répliqua-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

Je me redressai soudainement et reculai prise d'une frayeur subite.

- _De…de quel genre de sang s'agit-il ?_ Demandai-je avec une effroyable peur quant à la réponse.

_- Humain, bien évidement. C'est celui du prêtre qui a célébré le mariage. Nous ne pouvions pas enfreindre les règles pour lui. Tout humain connaissant notre secret, ne pourra jamais ressortir vivant de l'antre des Volturi. Cela dit, son sang n'est pas excellent, un peu vieux mais il a fait l'affaire cependant. _Déclara-t-il désinvolte.

_- Arrêtez ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !_ Hurlai-je en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles._ Vous m'avez fait boire du sang humain ? De…de cet homme qui nous a marié ? Comment pouvez-vous être insensible à ce point. _Lui crachai-je complètement écœurée par ce vampire au cœur de pierre comme il était appelé.

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de moi.

- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de repoussant là-dedans, il est dans notre nature de nous nourrir du sang des humains même si les Cullen ont décrété qu'il en était autrement pour eux. C'est contre nature. Ils le savent très bien et en souffrent. Non mais ! Se nourrir d'animaux, c'est d'une bassesse pour nous immortels!_ Dit-il en ricanant et en avançant toujours.

- _Ne m'approchez pas, vous êtes un monstre._ Dis-je en reculant pour me retrouver encore une fois dos au mur.

- _Tu sais que je ne suis pas un monstre._ Répliqua-t-il en se plaquant contre moi m'empêchant toute fuite en faisant barrage de ses deux bras. _Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sur une humaine comme un chat sauvage tout à l'heure._

_- Je…je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je n'étais pas moi-même. _Me défendis-je lâchement.

_- Si, c'était bien toi, mais toi assoiffée et guidée par les pulsions de ta nouvelle condition. _Il s'arrêta un instant et son visage repris un air grave. _Si j'avais su que tu aurais réagi ainsi, je t'aurais fait apporter du sang animal même si je trouve ce nectar sans saveur. Je ne voulais pas te braquer ou t'effrayer par mes méthodes qui peuvent te paraître barbares. Je te demande pardon. _Dit-il en posant un genou à terre et en baissant la tête, il attendait mon absolution.

Mes doigts se crispèrent au dessus de sa nuque, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le broyer puis m'enfuir loin de lui, loin de toutes ses horreurs et de tous ses sacrifices mais j'avais besoin de réponses que lui seul pouvait me donner. Alors je pris sur moi, inspirai à pleins poumons même si je n'avais pas besoin de le faire et je me calmai. Il me fallait dominer mon dégoût pour ce vampire qui m'avait paru l'espace d'un instant moins cruel que les autres.

_- Très bien mais sachez que je ne boirai plus une goutte de sang humain._ Me formalisai-je.

- _C'est entendu, j'essaierai de te faire parvenir du sang animal pour ton prochain festin._ Concéda-t-il avec un fin sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres.

J'hochai la tête en guise de remerciement, puis je passai directement au sujet qui me préoccupait.

- _Où sont-ils ?_

Son sourire s'effaça et il devint sérieux.

- _C'est un peu délicat à t'expliquer mais sache qu'ils ont fait cela pour ton bien. _Commença-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils qu'allait-il m'annoncer ? Des scénarios commençaient à se former dans ma tête : Aro massacrant toute la famille Cullen en les démembrant un par un pour avoir voulu m'éloigner des Volturi.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ M'enquis-je. _Parlez ! _Ordonnai-je.

- _Rien de grave, sois rassurée. Il y a juste que…_

_- Que ?_

_- Nous avons convenu, ou plutôt Aro a convenu d'un accord avec les Cullen. _

_- Et en quoi consiste-t-il ?_ J'étais impatiente et ne supportait pas ses silences entre chaque phrase.

- _Et bien dans un souci de protéger ton fils qui est humain mais cependant très spécial, il est préférable qu'il soit donc élevé au sein du clan Cullen et auprès de son père. Il ne serait par contre pas judicieux de te laisser à proximité de lui. Tu pourrais être tentée par son sang et le tuer accidentellement._

J'en convenais moi-même et avais toujours su que je ne pourrais pas approcher mon fils pendant de nombreux mois et que je devais me tenir à distance. Cependant le préambule de Démétri m'effrayait sur ce qui allait suivre.

_- Continuez._ Ordonnai-je.

- _Les deux chefs de Clan, Carlisle et Aro, ont donc convenu d'un commun accord, qu'il serait préférable que tu séjourne à Volterra le temps de ta première année en tant que nouveau-né. Nous t'apprendrons comment te comporter dans ta nouvelle condition ainsi que les règles à respecter. Pour ce faire, les Cullen sont donc partis tôt ce matin avant ton réveil. _M'annonça-t-il abruptement.

- _Comment ? Non, c'est impossible. Jamais les Cullen n'auraient accepté un tel marché. Jamais ils ne seraient partis sans m'emmener ou me dire au revoir. Ils ne m'auraient pas laissée sans explication. _Démentis-je.

- _Edward a jugé préférable de partir avant ton réveil, de peur que la séparation ne devienne trop douloureuse après. _

- _Non ! C'est un mensonge. _M'emportai-je en voulant le frapper. _Edward m'aime, jamais il ne m'aurait abandonné aux mains de votre clan ! Il est trop protecteur pour me laisser derrière lui._

Il saisit mes poignets, juste avant que je ne porte mon coup à une vitesse inhumaine et serra très fort tout en approchant sa bouche près de mon oreille.

- _Ecoute-moi bien. Il ne t'a pas abandonné, il t'a juste confié à nous le temps de ton apprentissage pour protéger son fils. Crois-tu qu'il aurait risqué la vie de votre enfant pour que vous soyez réunis. Crois-tu que sa vie compte si peu pour lui pour qu'il en prenne le risque ? N'as-tu pas vu ta réaction tout à l'heure lorsque Gianna est arrivée. Tu étais devenue incontrôlable, guidée uniquement par ta soif. Peu importait qui se trouvait entre tes griffes la seule chose que tu désirais, c'était de t'abreuver de son sang._

Je me remémorai alors à quel point Edward avait été protecteur avec moi lorsque j'étais humaine. Il aurait pu se sacrifier pour me sauver. La vie humaine avait une grande importance et était très précieuse à ses yeux, et cela l'était encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils. Je savais qu'il était prêt à tout pour le protéger de tous les dangers. Hors à ce jour, le danger c'était moi. Si mon fils avait été présent à mon réveil, qu'aurais-je fait ? Me serais-je jeté sur lui comme je l'avais fait avec Gianna ? Je ne contrôlais plus rien et n'étais plus maître de mon corps ni de mes pensées. Malgré moi, je dus admettre que Démétri avait raison. Edward devait penser à notre fils avant tout, il était la priorité. Après tout, ma vie n'était plus en danger à présent que j'étais devenue un vampire. J'étais solide et forte, il n'avait plus besoin de me protéger.

Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de chercher à protéger notre fils en me laissant derrière lui. Il le faisait par amour, en m'évitant de souffrir à proximité de mon fils que je ne pourrais voir, sentir et toucher. Il valait mieux pour moi et pour E.J. que je sois loin de lui, même si c'était un déchirement d'être aussi loin des deux amours de ma vie.

Je m'assis alors sur le canapé et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Des sanglots sans larmes sortirent de ma gorge. Je me sentais seule, abandonnée par tous les êtres chers auxquels je tenais. Je n'avais pas imaginé mes premiers pas dans l'immortalité ainsi. Je pensais les passer auprès de mon mari mais je n'avais pas pensé à tout.

- _Alors je suis condamnée à rester ici. _Soufflai-je découragée.

- _Absolument pas tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plait. Tu n'es plus captive, tu es notre invitée._

_- Est-ce vrai ? Alors j'ai le droit de sortir d'ici._ Demandai-je avec une pointe d'espoir.

_- Bien sûr mais pas seule, il te faudra la compagnie d'un vampire plus expérimenté. Tu ne voudrais pas sauter sur tous les humains qui croiseraient ton chemin, notamment si tu optes pour un régime dit « végétarien » ?_

_- Non, c'est certain. _En convins-je malgré moi déçue.

_- Très bien, je te laisse t'apprêter et découvrir par toi-même tes nouvelles facultés mais sache que tu as libre accès à toutes les pièces de cet étage. Tu peux t'y promener librement._

Le désespoir m'envahit lorsqu'il fut parti. Savoir Edward si loin de moi était un vrai déchirement. Comment allais-je continuer sans lui alors que c'était pour lui que j'avais fait don de ma vie. Je me sentais seule dans cet endroit lugubre, je n'avais personne à qui parler, je n'avais aucun ami à qui me confier.

Soudain apparut un visage dans ma tête, peut-être n'étais-je pas si seule en fin de compte. Je me relevai déterminée, enfilai les vêtements que l'on m'avait apporté et sortis de ma chambre pour arpenter les couloirs, je demandai aux vampires que je croisai où je pourrais le trouver, et après m'avoir regardé étrangement, ils me donnèrent l'information dont j'avais besoin, la salle de musique.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai devant cette pièce. J'entrouvris la porte et des notes jouées au piano me parvinrent. Cela me fit penser aussitôt à Edward. La mélodie était aussi triste que celle qu'il avait jouée le jour de la mort d'Elisabeth. Tout mon être se serra à cette pensée. Je m'ébrouai la tête pour chasser ma peine et je pénétrai à l'intérieur.

Il était bien là, dos à moi assis derrière son piano. Il s'arrêta soudainement de jouer et se tourna vers moi. Il devait avoir senti ma présence, après tout il était devenu un vampire lui aussi. Il me toisa intensément avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- _Isabella, ma chère amie, vous voilà enfin réveillée ! Comme vous êtes magnifique !_ S'émerveilla-t-il de son bel accent italien qu'il avait conservé malgré sa nouvelle condition.

- _Merci Mikelangelo. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas encore habituée à ma nouvelle condition._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi non plus je ne le suis pas et ne le serai peut-être jamais. _Me confia-t-il avec amertume.

_- Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas eu le choix. _En convins-je.

_- Non mais vous non plus même si c'est votre mari qui a procédé à votre transformation. _Souligna-t-il.

A son évocation, je fronçai les sourcils de douleur. Mon mari, Edward, je n'ai été sa femme que pendant quelques heures avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi. Son absence me faisait mal.

- _Oh excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire penser à lui. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, pour lui et sa famille._

_- Non, ce n'…_Je m'arrêtai soudainement, je ne comprenais pas. _Désolé pour sa famille ? Pourquoi le seriez-vous ? _M'étonnai-je.

_- Je... Ils ne vous ont rien dit. Je l'avais cru en lisant la souffrance sur votre visage._

_- Que ne m'ont-ils pas dit ?_

_- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, ils nous l'ont interdit. _Refusa-t-il.

Il en avait dit trop ou pas assez, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il me cachait et que tous les Volturi me cachaient. J'approchai à cran, mais gardant mon calme pour ne pas le secouer comme un prunier, après tout il était le seul ami que j'avais ici.

_- Dites-moi, je vous en prie. _Insistai-je.

Il me regarda intensément puis baissa les yeux et parut réfléchir.

_- Et puis après tout vous avez le droit de savoir. _Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. _Votre époux et sa famille ont été condamnés à mort par Aro, Caïus et Marcus pour non respect de la principale règle qui régit notre condition : ne pas dévoiler notre existence aux humains._

_- Oh non, mon Dieu. NONNNNNNNNNN !_ Hurlai-je de tout mon corps en un son perçant qui traversa toutes les parois et fit écho à des kilomètres à la ronde et des hurlements de loups se firent entendre en retour.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 – Soulèvement d'une immortelle**

Mon cri était perçant et venait du fond de mes entrailles. Il représentait toute ma souffrance et ma peine. Je sentais aussi la colère prendre possession de tout mon être à une vitesse extrême. Comment Démétri avait-il pu me mentir sans aucun scrupule, comment les chefs Volturi avaient-ils pu prendre une sanction si radicale ! La seule humaine qui était au courant de leur condition, c'était moi. Il me semblait que le préjudice avait été réparé en me transformant. Je ne comprenais plus ce que souhaitait Aro. Etait-ce une vengeance ? Avait-il trouvé ce prétexte pour anéantir Carlisle et son clan ? Ma famille, ils avaient décimé les êtres auxquels je tenais plus que tout au monde. Comment supporter une perte aussi lourde et qui m'anéantissait mais aussi qui faisait naitre en moi une rage incommensurable. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, c'était impossible et inimaginable, pas les Cullen, pas Edward…

- _Non !_ Criai-je à nouveau le cœur blessé empli de haine._ Ils n'avaient pas le droit._ _Ce ne sont pas des juges mais des bourreaux, comment ont-ils pu tuer toute ma famille ! Ils m'on enlevé toutes les personnes les plus chers à mon cœur. Je n'ai plus personne. Il ne me reste plus que mon fils à présent._ Soufflai-je l'âme en peine.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de Mikelangelo dans lequel se mélangeaient plusieurs émotions dont la compassion.

_- Calmez-vous, Isabella, la sentence n'a peut-être pas encore été exécutée car il est encore tôt. Cependant je dois vous informer que votre fils et la compagne de Mr Cullen ont été capturés aussi, peu de temps après votre mariage. Ils les ont rattrapés au bout de seulement quelques centaines de kilomètres. _

Cette nouvelle était à double tranchant, elle était rassurante du fait que ma famille était peut-être encore en vie mais d'un autre côté je venais d'apprendre qu'E.J. était en danger alors que je l'imaginais en sécurité près d'Esmé. C'était donc toute ma raison de vivre que l'on venait de condamner. Si j'avais été encore humaine, je crois que mon cœur aurait cessé de battre à jamais et je me serais meurtrie dans le chagrin.

-_ Oh mon Dieu non, E.J., non pas lui ! Pas mon fils, il est à l'aube de sa vie ! Ils ne peuvent pas me l'enlever lui aussi._

C'était déjà un déchirement de devoir m'éloigner de lui mais de savoir qu'on me l'enlevait et que son avenir était en péril était insoutenable.

- _Je suis désolé madame, de vous apprendre de bien tristes nouvelles. _S'excusa Mikelangelo toujours à mes côtés.

Des émotions différentes bataillaient à l'intérieur de moi, le désespoir, la peine, la colère, pourtant il fallait que je me reprenne car tout espoir n'était peut-être pas encore perdu comme Mikelangelo venait de me le dire. Il fallait que je réagisse vite, que je me batte pour les sauver tous.

_- Pour quand est prévu l'ex…exécution ? _Demandai-je avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-_ Je ne sais pas exactement mais il me semble qu'elle devait avoir lieu dans la matinée, dans les geôles insonorisées du sous-sol. Ils veulent faire cela en toute discrétion car c'est la première fois que les Volturi éradiquent tout un clan sous leur toit. _Me confia-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

- _Et surtout, c'est la première fois qu'ils détruisent une famille innocente, droite, honnête et exemplaire. _Rajoutai-je amère. _Mais je ne vais pas les laisser faire, j'y vais de suite, s'il n'est pas trop tard. _Décrétai-je la voix tremblante de doute et de crainte._ Je suis la seule à pouvoir les sortir de là. _

Je ne perdis plus une minute et esquissai un pas vers la sortie lorsque sa poigne me retint fermement.

- _Non, n'y allez pas vous n'avez aucune chance, il y a au moins une trentaine de gardes qui encercle leur cellule, ce serait du suicide même en tant que nouveau né, vous risquez d'y perdre la vie et cette fois-ci à jamais. _Tenta-t-il de me dissuader, inquiet.

- _Lâchez-moi. _Ordonnai-je sèchement en tirant pour récupérer mon bras. _Je dois sauver ma famille !_

- _Vous courrez à votre peine, Madame. _Me prévint-il.

_- Je serai perdue si je les perds... _Répondis-je le cœur meurtri et la gorge nouée.

Je le vis hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment et d'abandon. Il lâcha prise et me laissa partir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas me retenir. Je repris alors ma course mais j'avais à peine franchi le seuil de la porte que je tombai nez à nez avec Démétri accompagné de deux gardes.

- _Que signifie tout ce tapage, Isabella ? Explique-moi. _Demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur et en tentant de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Je l'esquivai d'un mouvement bref.

- _Ne me touchez pas, espèce de menteur. Comment avez-vous pu me mentir, j'avais presque confiance en vous. _Lui crachai-je envahie par la colère.

_- Enfin, Isabella, je ne comprends pas, de quoi parles-tu ? _S'enquit-il calmement l'air presqu'innocent mais il ne pouvait plus me tromper, je l'avais démasqué et voyais qui il était réellement.

_- Peut-être n'êtes vous pas au courant que ma famille est condamnée à mort ? Peut-être ne savez-vous pas que vos maîtres ont ordonné cette sentence ? _Ironisai-je sèchement.

Il baissa les yeux l'espace d'un instant avant de me faire face de nouveau, le visage fermé.

- _Comment es-tu au courant ?_ Demanda-t-il abruptement.

_- Peu importe comment ! Je ne laisserai personne décimer ma famille, je préfère plutôt les rejoindre._ Appuyai-je en le fixant intensément et déterminée.

Je n'avais pas peur d'y perdre la vie. A quoi bon vivre quand on vous enlève les êtres les plus chers sans lesquels votre existence n'aurait plus aucun sens. Plutôt mourir pour les rejoindre.

_- Enfin, Isabella, ils ont transgressé notre loi fondamentale et pour cela ils doivent en payer le prix._ Répliqua-t-il platement comme si c'était une évidence.

Je le toisai de haut en bas.

- _Vous me dégoûtez._ Lui crachai-je en le contournant pour poursuivre mon chemin.

Au moment où je passai à côté de lui ses doigts agrippèrent mon bras pour me ramener en arrière et me plaquer contre le mur violement.

- _Tu n'iras nulle part sans mon consentement, tu nous appartiens dorénavant._ Me retint-il de force.

- _Jamais !_ Criai-je de colère en me débattant.

De ma main j'empoignai sa gorge et d'un bref mouvement, j'inversai la situation. Je le plaquai à mon tour contre ce mur. Mes lèvres, à quelques centimètres de son visage, s'entrouvrirent prêtes à lui arracher la gorge.

- _Gardes !_ Grinça-t-il en appelant ses hommes.

- _Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps avant de vous en prendre à elle_. S'interposa Mikelangelo.

Je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil et le remerciai de son aide et son soutien avant de revenir sur Démétri.

- _Traître._ L'entendis-je le blâmer.

- _Laissez-moi partir ou bien vous signerez votre arrêt de mort, je suis un nouveau-né, Mikelangelo aussi. Vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous. _Lui fis-je comprendre_._

Il tenta de se dérober mais je pressai plus fort sur sa gorge. Ma pression sur son cou augmenta au fur et à mesure que ma rage se décuplait. J'avais l'impression que d'une seule main je pourrais le détruire. Il finit par lâcher prise et capituler au bout d'un long moment d'affrontement entre nos regards.

Je le jetai alors comme un vulgaire déchet contre ses gardes, les faisant tous tomber au sol, comme une boule faisant tomber des quilles.

- _Allez-y, Isabella, je surveille ces trois-là et vos arrières_. M'intima Mikelangelo dos à moi.

Il était devenu mon allié, mon protecteur et mon confident. Il venait de prendre de gros risques à cause de moi.

_- C'est peut-être trop dangereux pour…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais ce que je fais. Allez partez. _M'ordonna-t-il.

_- Merci, j'espère que l'on se reverra. _Le saluai-je à regret, un gros doute s'insinuant dans ma tête quand à cet espoir que je venais de prononcer, il sonnait faux à mon oreille. J'avais l'impression que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.

Il se retourna me fit un sourire sincère accompagné un clin d'œil malicieux et me tourna le dos de nouveau. Je fis de même de mon côté, laissai mes craintes et mes doutes de côté et j'empruntai le long couloir qui menait à la grande salle, passage obligé pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage inférieur. Je débarquai comme une furie, dans la pièce où erraient une dizaine de vampires, en faisant éclater la porte au passage dans un grand brouhaha. J'aurais dû être effrayée par le surnombre mais la rage qui m'habitait m'insufflait le courage de leur faire face, et de les combattre si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Je filai droit en direction du couloir opposé qui menait aux cachots mais je n'avais pas parcouru la moitié de la distance que le petit groupe d'immortels se retrouva aligné devant moi me barrant l'accès. Ils contrecarraient mes plans et mettaient mes nerfs à vifs. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec eux, chaque seconde comptait si je voulais sauver les miens, si je voulais, je l'espérai, arriver à temps.

Mes poings se fermèrent et mes lèvres se soulevèrent, faisant apparaître mes dents. Je me penchai légèrement en avant, les genoux fléchis, j'étais prête à les recevoir. Un grondement quasi bestial s'échappa de ma gorge, je laissai le côté sauvage de mon être prendre le dessus. Les vampires en face de moi se mirent en position aussi et grondèrent à leur tour, telles des bêtes prêtes à s'entretuer.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers moi, la colère avait envahi tout son visage. Il bondit soudain vers moi. Je fis un pas rapide sur le côté pour l'esquiver de justesse. Il se retourna aussitôt pour me faire face et m'empoigna la gorge. Ma main s'accrocha instamment à la sienne en guise de défense et je me mis à serrer de toutes mes forces en poussant un cri de rage tout en le fixant intensément. Je le sentis peu à peu lâcher prise et en profitai pour écarter sa main de mon cou. Il était à présent à ma merci. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et me jetai sur sa gorge lui arrachant de mes dents tout ce qui pouvait relier sa tête au reste de son corps. J'en eu terminé en une fraction de seconde et laissai tomber sa dépouille au sol sans un regard pour ma victime.

Je me campai de nouveau sur mes défenses pour faire face aux autres vampires. Cette fois-ci cela allait s'avérer plus difficile car ils approchaient à l'unisson. Leurs grognements étaient assourdissants et faisaient écho dans l'immensité de la grande salle. Ma détermination s'ébranla quelque peu mais je ne pouvais pas fuir sinon cela signifiait signer l'arrêt de mort des êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher. Je raffermis mes poings, toisai mes ennemis et poussai un nouveau grognement. Je les attendais de pied ferme après tout j'étais plus forte et plus rapide qu'eux. J'avais peut-être une chance de les battre.

Je sentis soudain l'attention de mes adversaires se disperser et les vis regarder derrière moi bien plus en amont. Je tentai une œillade furtive lorsque je sentis le sol trembler sous nos pieds et soudain la grande porte d'entrée explosa en plusieurs morceaux provoquant un nuage de poussière. Sous cette brume de bois, apparut, courant à grandes enjambées, une meute constituée d'environ une quinzaine de loups. Ils fonçaient droit sur nous les babines retroussées et salivantes.

Ils ralentirent leur allure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout près de moi. Ils m'encerclèrent en me fixant intensément, j'avais reconnu plusieurs d'entre eux dont Jacob, le loup au pelage brun-roux si particulier. Ainsi donc ils étaient venus eux aussi ? Je n'avais donc pas rêvé lorsqu'Edward avait procédé à ma transformation et que j'avais entendu leurs hurlements, ils étaient bien présents. Mais pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas manifesté plus tôt. Je connaissais la répulsion de Jacob à me voir devenir un être au sang froid alors pourquoi avoir attendu jusqu'à ce moment ? Qu'allait-il décider me concernant à présent que j'étais devenue tout ce qu'il détestait ?

Son regard dur était braqué sur moi me détaillant de la tête au pied et n'appréciant pas ce qu'il découvrait. Il se mit alors à soupirer et à baisser la tête. Il avança doucement vers moi pour frotter son pelage contre ma hanche tout en glissant ma main sur son dos puis s'immobilisa. Il dégageait une odeur particulière et je comprenais mieux les réticences qu'Alice pouvait ressentir à l'égard des loups mais j'en fis abstraction. Jacob en faisant ce geste venait de se soumettre au vampire que j'étais devenu et par la même occasion le reste de la meute. Ils étaient ici en alliés pour nous aider à combattre ces Volturi aux lois dictatoriales.

Il se retourna, je fis de même et il s'avança à quelques mètres devant moi. Les autres loups se placèrent à ses côtés légèrement en retrait, s'alignant telle la pointe d'une flèche prête à transpercer leurs assaillants auxquels ils faisaient désormais face.

A présent que les loups m'avaient rejoint nous étions bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids contre nous. L'espoir gagna du terrain dans mon cœur, nous allions les battre c'était certain.

- _Jake_. Intervins-je. _Nous devons faire vite, ils vont exécuter tous les Cullens, nous devons nous débarrasser d'eux rapidement si nous ne voulons pas arriver trop tard. _L'informai-je.

Il ne se retourna pas et ne répondit pas mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendue et sa réaction me le confirma de suite.

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de sa gorge et ses griffes se déployèrent pour gratter le sol. Il se baissa tel un animal prêt à bondir et se mit à courir à grandes foulées droit sur le vampire qui lui faisait face. Il lui sauta à la gorge, le décapitant d'un seul coup de crocs, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se défendre et de s'échapper. Sur cette attaque brève et brutale, le reste de la meute le suivit et s'approchèrent à leur tour de leur proie.

La ligne de vampires se mit à reculer. Ils commençaient à se douter de leur destinée et tentaient de battre en retraite pour sauver leur peau. Mais les loups ne le voyaient pas ainsi. Un hurlement du meneur sella leur destin et la meute bondit d'un même mouvement sur leurs ennemis fuyant. Les vampires se défendirent du mieux qu'ils purent mais n'étaient pas assez rapides face aux loups. Ils se firent déchiquetés en quelques minutes pour les plus résistants, en quelques secondes pour les plus faibles.

Le combat fut rapide et les loups le remportèrent haut la main. Ils m'étaient d'une grande aide à cet instant, car jamais je n'aurais pu tous les combattre, j'aurais probablement failli à un moment ou un autre. Je m'avançai rapidement pour me retrouver au-devant de la meute afin de les guider vers les geôles qui retenaient encore, je l'espérais, ma famille.

- _Suivez-moi. _Leur intimai-je en me lançant dans les couloirs pour arriver au grand escalier qui menait en dessous de cette énorme bâtisse.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour m'assurer qu'ils me suivaient. Ils m'avaient assez montré leur loyauté et malgré leurs pas atténués sur le sol, je savais qu'ils étaient derrière moi.

Je dévalai les marches à la vitesse de l'éclair, je sentais qu'il fallait que je me dépêche. Plus je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres de cet escalier et plus la peur m'envahissait. Je n'avais pas peur de me battre mais de ce que je trouverai en bas. J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard. L'espace d'un instant, l'image d'Edward décapité se superposa devant mes yeux. Je fermais les yeux une fraction de seconde pour fuir mes sombres pensées. Je devais garder espoir, il le fallait.

J'arrivai enfin au terme de ma descente aux enfers et fonçai droit vers la petite lueur qui scintillait au fin fond de ce sous-terrain. Je ne prenais pas la peine d'ouvrir les geôles devant lesquelles je passai sans jeter un œil car celle attribuée aux Cullen devait forcément être gardée par une armée d'immortels. Je me concentrai uniquement sur cette lumière qui m'appelait et me guidait vers elle. Je savais que c'était là-bas le bout du tunnel, que ce serait là-bas que tout se jouerait, que ce serait la fin de mon incertitude sur la destinée de ma famille. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités, soit je les perdais à jamais, soit l'éternité se dessinerait devant mes yeux.

J'avais l'impression que ce chemin était interminable et que je n'arriverai jamais à l'atteindre, il était si loin malgré la vitesse à laquelle je me déplaçai. Les loups pourtant très rapides, se trouvaient à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière moi.

Enfin la lueur s'éclaircit devant mes yeux, me laissant découvrir la scène figée dans le temps. Comme Mikelangelo me l'avait prédit, une trentaine de gardes faisait le piquet devant la porte scellée d'une cellule. Je poussai aussitôt un soupir de soulagement. S'ils y avaient des gardes, c'était parce qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à garder à l'intérieur. Je pouvais donc reprendre espoir.

Je ralentis alors mon allure pour laisser le temps à la meute de me joindre avant de me retrouver devant ces vampires, mes ennemis qui retenaient ma famille prisonnière.

Jacob se positionna à mes côtés, la meute juste légèrement en retrait. Nous nous dirigeâmes à l'unisson vers nos assaillants, vers une prochaine bataille qui se voulait inévitable.

Les gardes sortirent de leur état statufié et nous firent face à présent. Ils étaient trois fois plus nombreux que nos précédents adversaires. Arriverions-nous à tous les battre malgré leur surnombre ? Il ne fallait pas en douter.

Nous stoppâmes notre avancée juste à quelques mètres devant eux. Je m'avançai légèrement et pris la parole.

- _Libérez ma famille, laissez les Cullen s'en aller_. Demandai-je d'un ton autoritaire voir même menaçant.

- _C'est impossible. _Rétorqua l'un d'entre eux très grand et très carré que je reconnus sous le nom de Félix._ Ils sont tous condamnés à mort et attendent chacun leur tour pour leur exécution._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas les exécutez, vous n'avez pas le droit !_ Répliquai-je dans une angoisse envahissante.

_- Au contraire, nous avons tous les droits sur ordre d'Aro. C'est lui qui nous a ordonné de les tuer._

_- Relâchez-les ou bien vous pourrez dire adieu à votre immortalité. _Les menaçai-je.

Il se mit à ricaner.

_- Regardez-moi cette jeune demoiselle qui, sous-prétexte d'être un nouveau-né, se permet de nous menacer avec ses toutous à ses côtés! _S'esclaffa-t-il devant son assemblée de vampire._ Et bien venez, nous vous attendons, cela nous dégourdira les jambes et nous donnera un peu d'entrainement même si je doute que le combat ne dure très longtemps._

Ils se regroupèrent tous prêts à nous accueillir. J'entendis les loups gronder de nouveau. Ils me dépassèrent en piétinant et s'alignèrent devant moi. Au hurlement du chef de la meute, ils s'élancèrent tous. J'allais leur emboiter le pas lorsque je sentis une résistance. Je baissai les yeux et constatai que Jake était resté à mes côtés. Il me retenait fermement par le poignet à l'aide de sa mâchoire.

_- Jake, ce n'est pas le moment de me ralentir, le temps presse. _Grondai-je ne comprenant pas son geste. _Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ton petit jeu ou aux devinettes. Nous devons nous joindre à la meute. Ils ont besoin de nous tous. _

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et me força à le suivre en serrant toujours sa mâchoire sur mon poignet. Il me guida jusqu'à une porte et me lâcha enfin pour me faire un signe de tête vers l'entrée. En examinant rapidement cette porte, je réalisai que c'était celle de la cellule et qu'elle était libre à présent sans vampires pour la garder. En effet, la meute en se jetant sur la horde de vampires les avaient fait reculer de quelques mètres qui furent suffisants pour atteindre la porte de la geôle.

- _Merci Jake._ Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne se détourne et court en direction du combat pour se joindre aux loups. Je comprenais à présent ses attentions. Pendant que les loups occupaient les Volturi à travers le combat, je pourrais en profiter pour libérer ma famille.

Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à ouvrir la porte et les sortir de là. J'allais enfin revoir les miens. J'allais pouvoir retrouver Edward, me jeter dans ses bras, me serrer tout contre lui et l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Je pourrais le toucher et réaliser enfin que je l'avais retrouvé. J'allais pouvoir retrouver mon fils et j'espérai peut-être aussi pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras l'espace d'un instant sans lui faire courir trop de risques par ma proximité.

J'inspirai une bonne bouffée d'oxygène pour me donner du courage et j'ouvris la porte abruptement faisant sauter les gonds et envoyant la porte dans le mur juste derrière moi dans un brouhaha qui aurait pu masquer le bruit du combat qui faisait rage juste à mes côtés.

J'allais pénétrer à l'intérieur lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournai rapidement et empoignai la gorge de mon assaillant, le faisant décoller de terre. Je serrai très fort jusqu'à entendre ses os se fracturer et tous son corps se briser. Je ne le relâchai que lorsque la vie l'avait provisoirement quitté et le jetai au sol sans un regard.

Je me précipitai aussitôt dans la geôle où tout était obscur. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le mur du fond mais il n'y avait rien. La cellule paraissait vide. Une angoisse commença à m'envahir jusqu'à ce que je sente leurs présences. Je me retournai rapidement et je les découvris alors, tous plaqués contre le mur de l'entrée prêts à bondir sur moi pour se défendre.

- _Bella !_ Entendis-je crier une seconde avant que l'on me plaque contre le mur du fond. _Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !_

- _Moi aussi Alice_. Lui répondis-je en l'enlaçant aussi, que c'était bon de retrouver un visage familier.

Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et je levai la tête. Carlisle et Jasper, souriant, étaient juste à côté.

_- Alice, laisse-la respirer, même si elle n'en a pas besoin_. Intervint Emmett.

- _Emmett._ M'exclamai-je dans un énorme sourire et les yeux pétillants.

_- Viens par ici ma petite sœur !_ Me dit-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille et en me faisant tourbillonner.

Lorsqu'il me reposa enfin. Rose se rapprocha de lui et me sourit. Je lui rendis aussi son sourire, c'était bon de les revoir tous.

- _Bella, mon enfant, comme j'étais inquiète pour toi. Je suis ravie que tu ailles bien. _Intervint la douce voix d'Esmé juste à leurs côtés.

- _Merci Esmé._ Lui souris-je.

Soudain, comme un doute s'immisçant subitement, mon sourire se figea et une image me revint en mémoire, celle de la derrière fois où je l'avais vu. C'était le jour du mariage et elle emportait E.J. avec elle. Je savais par Mikelangelo qu'ils avaient été capturés, peu de temps après leur départ, par les Volturi. Mais pourquoi E.J. n'était-il pas avec Esmé ? La peur m'envahie aussitôt et je craignis le pire.

- _Où, où est E.J. ? Je croyais que les Volturi vous avaient capturés tous les deux ?_ Demandai-je la gorge déjà nouée.

Son maigre sourire s'effaça à son tour et elle baissa les yeux.

- _Que se passe-t-il Esmé ?_ M'inquiétai-je davantage.

Un autre doute m'assaillit, je fis une brève inspection de la cellule et une deuxième angoisse naquît au fond de mon être.

- _Ed…Edward ? Où est-t-il ? Où sont-ils tous les deux ? _Demandai-je soudainement accablée laissant échapper un sanglot sans larmes qui nouait ma gorge.

Emmett m'entoura de ses bras puissants pendant que je fixai Esmé, attendant désespérément une réponse. Elle releva la tête et me regarda pour enfin m'expliquer.

- _Jane et Alec accompagnés d'une humaine sont venus chercher le bébé. Nous nous sommes bien sûr tous interposés et Edward, au-devant de nous tous, s'est élancé sur eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de Jane qui l'a paralysé sur le champ et nous avec. Nous n'avons pas pu les empêcher d'emporter E.J._ Me narra-t-elle avec beaucoup de souffrance dans la voix.

-_ Non ! Pas E.J ! Pourquoi tiennent-ils à me l'enlever à chaque fois ?_ Me lamentai-je. _Je suppose que cette humaine est Gianna__**.**__ J'aurais dû la tuer quand je l'avais à ma merci._ Grondai-je en serrant les poings.

- _Je ne crois pas que cela aurait été une bonne solution._ Intervint Carlisle. _Elle est avant tout une humaine._

Il avait probablement raison, cela aurait fait de moi une meurtrière : tuer des vampires était une chose mais tuer des humains en était une autre. Et je devais admettre une chose, E.J. était peut-être en sécurité avec elle pour le moment et elle saurait s'occuper de lui en l'absence de sa famille. Peut-être qu'E.J. réitérera son emprise sur elle pour l'inciter à me le ramener, je l'espérai tout du moins. Cependant, cela n'expliquai pas l'absence d'Edward…

- _Et Edward ?_

Cette fois-ci se fut Carlisle qui prit le relais en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Esmé dans un geste de réconfort et d'amour.

- _Ils sont revenus le chercher quelques heures plus tard, il était vainc de résister avec Jane dans les parages qui à la moindre pensée nous mettait à genoux dans une effroyable torture._

_- Où l'ont-ils emmené ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils devaient revenir nous chercher chacun notre tour…_Me répondit-il dans un sous-entendu. Il savait très bien dans quel but. Et il ne me fallut qu'un court instant pour le deviner.

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche devant la terreur qui m'envahie brusquement.

- _Oh mon Dieu, non, ils l'ont emmené se faire exécuter ! Non pas déjà, c'est trop tôt, j'arrive trop tard ! Il faut que je les en empêche !_ Paniquai-je soudain devant la réalité de la situation.

Je fis brusquement demi-tour et m'apprêtai à sortir de la cellule lorsque qu'un bras puissant me retint.

- _Attend-nous, nous t'accompagnons tous._ Me dit Emmett une expression très sérieuse peinte sur son visage.

Le restant de la famille s'approcha aussi, tous déterminés à me suivre.

- _Très bien. _Opinai-je. _Mais nous devons faire vite, si nous voulons arrivez à temps pour sauver Edward._

Emmett passa devant et nous le suivîmes tous.

Nous avions à peine franchi le seuil de la porte que le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous, m'accabla davantage. Beaucoup de loups étaient à terre et ceux qui tentaient encore de résister étaient dans un sale état. Il y avait aussi des vampires au sol mais pas assez. En effet Marcus et Caïus étaient venus renforcer les rangs, ces vampires ancestraux devaient contenir une énorme puissance. Jacob se battait toujours mais son pelage était recouvert de sang par endroit et il boitait. L'issue du combat semblait fatale pour les loups.

- _Bella, Alice. Faufilez-vous pour aller chercher Edward, de notre côté nous restons pour aider les loups. Nous allons les occuper pendant que vous vous échapperez. _Nous proposa Carlisle_._

Alice me prit par la main et m'incita à la suivre.

- _Viens, suis-moi, je pense savoir où il se trouve._

_- Tu as eu une vision malgré les loups? _Pensai-je aussitôt.

_- Non, cela remonte à quelques jours, avant l'arrivée des loups, j'ai eu une vision sur ces geôles et les pièces attenantes. Edward ne doit pas être loin d'ici._

_- Tu l'as vu dans ta vision ? Est-il toujours en vie ? _M'enquis-je aussitôt.

_- Non, je n'ai rien vu concernant Edward, j'ai juste vu les lieux. Je suis désolée, Bella._

Ce petit espoir qui s'était insinué en moi, s'en était allé en poussière sur les révélations d'Alice.

Nous attendîmes dans un recoin, le moment propice pour échapper à la surveillance des vampires.

Emmett s'avança très sûr de lui et fit face à Félix qui avait à peu près le même gabarit que lui. Le combat promettait d'être très difficile et je priai pour qu'Emmett s'en sorte.

- _C'est le moment._ Me murmura Alice.

Nous contournâmes tous les protagonistes du combat à très grande vitesse et nous nous engouffrâmes encore plus loin dans les couloirs sombres des sous-sols de cette bâtisse.

Bientôt une immense porte en bois sculpté se dressa devant nous. Nous ralentîmes notre allure avant de stopper juste au pied.

- _C'est ici. _Chuchota Alice.

- _Alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. _Décrétai-je.

D'une poigne ferme, je pulvérisai la porte et me faufilai à l'intérieur, Alice sur mes pas. Je me figeai très rapidement devant l'horreur de la scène qui se jouait devant moi : Edward se trouvait à genoux, aux pieds de Jane qui lui infligeait les décharges de son pouvoir, d'Alec qui le maintenait par les épaules et d'Aro qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains, prêt à le démembrer.

- _NONNNNNNNNN ! _Hurlai-je. _Edward !_

Aro ne pouvait pas mettre fin à sa vie, à mon amour, à ma raison de vivre. Il ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître…

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 – Confrontation fatale**

Aro ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers nous mais un sourire jubilatoire se dessina sur son visage. Il savait que nous étions là à regarder la scène qui se jouait sous nos yeux et dans laquelle il était l'élément clé de la destinée d'Edward. A contrario, Jane nous fixait intensément, son regard empli de haine. J'entendis alors Alice gémir derrière moi et tomber au sol recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- _Alice ?_ M'inquiétai-je en me retournant vers elle. _Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

- _Jane…_Murmura-t-elle avec difficulté

Je compris aussitôt : Jane faisait encore usage de son pouvoir pour nous neutraliser, sauf qu'il ne marchait toujours pas sur moi. Je pus noter une pointe d'irritation lorsqu'elle me dévisagea. Vexée, elle m'ignora et reporta son attention sur Aro qui n'avait pas bougé et tenait toujours Edward entre ses mains.

Voir Edward à la merci de ces trois êtres dénués d'humanité et sans aucun scrupule, me tétanisait de peur et me glaçait les os. J'étais à deux doigts de le perdre, j'en prenais pleinement conscience et cette fois ci, il ne pourrait pas y avoir de miracle qui me le ramènerait. S'ils le faisaient disparaître devant mes yeux, ce serait pour l'éternité.

- _Voyez-vous cela ! Isabella ! _Intervint Aro qui avait enfin daigné lever les yeux sur nous. _Quelle joie de te revoir enfin parmi nous._ Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de reprendre. _Hum, je le savais que tu aurais été une immortelle sublime, je ne me trompe jamais. _Il soupira soudain et prit un air navré. _Mais hélas, c'est à regret que je t'accueille dans les sous-sols de notre immense bâtisse où tu n'aurais jamais dû t'infiltrer, surtout pas en compagnie d'une Cullen._ _J'aurais voulu t'épargner le spectacle macabre qui va suivre mais d'après ce que je peux remarquer sans avoir besoin de lire en toi, tu sembles déterminée. Ta décision est prise, tu as choisi ton destin qui ne sera pas différent de celui des Cullen. Comme c'est dommage de sacrifier, un tel être aux dons très prometteurs. Mais je ne peux laisser impunis, de tels manquements aux lois qui régissent les vampires depuis de nombreux siècles, et tous ceux qui les soutiendront, connaîtront le même destin funeste._

-_ Non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je suis venue pour sauver ma famille et je compte bien arriver à mes fins!_

_- Comme c'est courageux de ta part, mais complètement inutile et surtout trop tard, dans quelques secondes, ton cher époux ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendres._

J'allais répliquer lorsque je perçus un faible murmure provenant d'Edward toujours prisonnier d'Aro.

- _Bella, ne reste pas ici, sauve-toi !_ M'ordonna-t-il.

- _Non, je ne pars pas sans toi ! _Lui répondis-je le cœur lourd suite à sa supplique.

_- Bella, fiches le camp, tu ne peux plus rien pour moi._ Insista-t-il en élevant la voix cette fois-ci.

- _Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai même si pour cela je dois y laisser la vie. _Répliquai-je déterminer à sauver l'homme de ma vie et notre famille.

_- Comme c'est touchant._ Ironisa Aro. _Si je pouvais pleurer j'aurais versé une petite larme devant votre intermède de celui qui se sacrifiera le plus pour l'autre_. Il ricana. _Que l'amour peut rendre pathétique !_

Je le fusillai du regard. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, une manière de tromper l'ennui de son immortalité. Nous n'étions que des pions sur son échiquier, dans une partie dont il sortirait forcément gagnant, ayant droit de vie ou de mort sur ses adversaires. Je le haïssais, comment pouvait-il exister en ce monde de tels êtres ignobles prenant plaisir en blessant et persécutant des personnes au cœur pur ?

Je me mis à respirer de plus en plus fort, comme prise d'un besoin irrépressible de remplir mes poumons d'oxygène. Mes poings se contractèrent, ma mâchoire se serra et la colère s'insinua dans chaque particule de mon être, me faisant gronder telle une lionne prête à bondir pour protéger ce qui lui était le plus cher. Alors que mon corps était glacé, j'avais l'impression de bouillir intérieurement.

Et puis, soudain, ce fut comme une explosion en moi. Comme si quelque chose se libérait de moi et se déployait tout autour de moi, encerclant Alice et allant rejoindre Edward. Comme si je les enveloppais de mes bras faisant de cette enveloppe un bouclier et une barrière contre les Volturi.

J'entendis Alice soupirer de soulagement comme si elle venait d'être libérée de l'emprise qu'exerçait Jane sur elle. Cela venait-il de moi ? De cette sensation étrange que j'avais de protéger les gens que j'aimais ?

Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur Edward avec espoir. Mais la désillusion remplaça rapidement le peu d'espoir qui venait de monter en moi. Edward était toujours prisonnier de la poigne d'Aro et d'Alec. Ce que j'avais réussi à développer en moi et à extérioriser n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le libérer alors qu'Alice semblait hors d'atteinte des pouvoirs psychiques de Jane ?

- _Oh non!_ Entendis-je la voix d'Alice crier. _Edward!_

Je me retournai brusquement vers elle et remarquai qu'elle avait les yeux révulsés. Elle devait être probablement plongée dans une vision. A présent qu'elle était assez loin des loups son don devait fonctionner à nouveau. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle revint à la réalité et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Son visage se déforma dans une expression de souffrance, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux auraient été baignés de larmes si elle avait pu pleurer.

- _Alice ?_ L'interrogeai-je.

Elle baissa les yeux l'espace d'un instant avant de me fixer de nouveau.

- _Je suis désolée…_

Je ne compris pas de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à ce que j'entende le murmure d'un « _je t'aime_ » suivi d'un bruit d'os et de chair que l'on arrache.

Je me retournai aussitôt vers Edward pour assister impuissante à un spectacle morbide qui m'arracha définitivement le cœur.

Aro d'un geste prompt tira brusquement et détacha la tête d'Edward de son corps pendant qu'Alec faisait de même avec ses bras. Démembré, le corps de mon unique amour s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Aro, un sourire vainqueur et triomphal sur les lèvres, jeta la tête qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains juste à côté du corps, comme un vulgaire déchet dont on cherche à se débarrasser. Alec se délesta de la même manière des deux membres qui rejoignirent la tête sans vie de mon amour.

Je fixai sans un cri, sans la moindre réaction, ce corps étalé au sol qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Je n'arrivais pas associer ce que je voyais à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait être le corps d'Edward qui gisait à leurs pieds. Edward ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas disparaître de ma vie d'éternité. Pourtant lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur son visage à quelques centimètres de sa dépouille, je sentis comme une énorme douleur grandir du plus profond de mes entrailles pour envahir tout mon être. Elle se concentra dans ma poitrine avant de remonter jusqu'à ma gorge qui ne retint pas le cri bestial que la souffrance me fit lâcher. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet : je venais de le perdre à jamais.

- _NON !_ Hurlai-je de tout mon être. _NON ! EDWARD ! NON !_

J'allais m'élancer auprès de mon amour mais une main enveloppa mon bras pour m'empêcher d'avancer. C'était Alice.

- _Lâche-moi Alice, il faut que j'aille le voir, il faut que je le retrouve, je...c'est impossible, il ne peut pas être…_Sanglotai-je le désespoir m'envahissant au fur et à mesure qu'Alice me retenait, transformant ma rage en une douleur incommensurable.

Elle se rapprocha pour coller ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

_- Bella, si tu t'approches Jane et Alec ne vont pas hésiter à te faire subir le même sort ! _M'avertit-elle calmement.

_- Je m'en moque ! Il…il est ma vie ! Sans lui plus rien n'existe. _Répliquai-je anéantie.

_- C'est faux ! Bella, tu as ton fils, pense à lui, il a besoin de toi. Moi aussi ça me déchire le cœur de voir mon frère se faire massacrer mais nous devons continuer. Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier inutilement, tu n'as pas le droit. Nous devons lutter jusqu'au bout, mais intelligemment si nous voulons les vaincre. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce parcours pour rien. Et pense à Jacob et la meute qui sont venus nous prêter main forte. Seraient-ils venus pour en arriver à tous nous faire massacrer ?_

Je sentis mes dernières forces me quitter, j'étais ravagée par le chagrin. Mon unique amour avait disparu de mon éternité. Mes pires craintes venaient de se réaliser devant mes yeux. Ils me l'avaient enlevé à jamais. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, le rejoindre et abandonner ce monde auquel je me raccrochais encore malgré moi pour mon fils, notre fils. Il restait ma seule raison de vivre, mais la disparition d'Edward représentait un tel gouffre en moi que je me sentais vidée, sans énergie.

_- Sans Edward, je n'ai plus la force…_Soufflai-je en fermant les yeux pour tenter de voir son visage rayonnant qui n'appartenait plus, à présent, qu'à mes souvenirs.

- _Alors bats-toi pour survivre, bats-toi pour lui, et non pas pour le rejoindre, c'est peut-être ton infime chance de le ramener. _M'encouragea-t-elle.

Je tournai la tête de gauche à droite en signe de renoncement jusqu'à ce que les paroles d'Alice s'impriment enfin dans ma tête. J'ouvris soudainement grand les yeux et portai mon regard sur elle pour la dévisager.

- _Le ramener ?_

_- Oui, enfin peut-être, nous avons une infime chance de le ramener. Il n'est pas encore perdu. Tant que son corps n'a pas été détruit par le feu, il peut revenir, tout n'est pas encore terminé, Bella. Alors, garde espoir, je t'en prie, reprend courage et bats-toi pour notre survie à tous. _

_- Mais, comment peut-il revenir? _Je tentai un regard furtif sur la dépouille d'Edward avant de tourner la tête subitement, horrifiée par ce qu'il restait de lui : de simples morceaux de chair sans vie._ Toute vie l'a quitté…_

Alice n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que la voix d'Aro se fit entendre.

_- Alec, vas chercher ce bougeoir accroché au mur et brûle ce tas de chair avant qu'il ne rev… qu'il ne se mette à empester,_ ordonna-t-il._ Jane et moi allons, de notre côté, mettre un terme définitif à ce conflit. _Acheva-t-il en nous désignant du regard.

- _Bien Maître ! _Obéit Alec en filant à grande vitesse vers les bougies allumées suspendues aux parois de cette pièce sombre et obscure.

_- Bella, nous devons réagir vite, il nous faut les empêchez de faire cela, sinon Edward sera définitivement perdu. _M'avertit Alice paniquée.

- _C'est ce que tu as vu ?_ M'enquis-je inquiète.

- _Non, je n'ai plus de vision mais c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver si nous n'intervenons pas de suite._

Je me redressai alors plus déterminée que jamais, il existait donc une ultime chance de retrouver Edward. Il était hors de question de passer à côté de cette chance sans avoir tout tenté.

_- Alice, tu as raison, pressons-nous, nous devons l'empêcher d'approcher Edward. _Murmurai-je_._

Nous nous jetâmes un regard entendu et en une fraction de seconde nous nous approchâmes d'Alec qui s'était déjà muni du bougeoir.

Cependant avant de l'atteindre nous nous heurtâmes à un mur formé d'Aro et Jane qui s'étaient dressés entre nous et Alec, aussi rapidement que nous.

- _Où comptiez-vous aller ainsi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas sauver ce pauvre Edward du bûcher qui l'enverra en enfer pour l'éternité? _Ricana le chef des Volturi.

Je serrai les dents de rage de voir à quel point la vie ou la mort des personnes à qui l'on tenait l'indifférait, rien ne l'importait. Mais ce qui me terrifiait le plus à ce moment était qu'il était un terrible obstacle qui m'empêchait d'atteindre Alec qui à cet instant se trouvait au pied du corps d'Edward

A tout moment il pouvait jeter le bougeoir qu'il tenait juste au-dessus de sa dépouille et le faire disparaître à jamais. J'avais l'impression que le temps se figeait et que les prochaines secondes à venir allaient être décisives et que la fatalité allait s'abattre sur nous.

Je sentis la main d'Alice se poser sur mon épaule juste avant qu'elle ne s'élance sur Jane et Aro, et ne me crie :

- _Fonce Bella ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !_

Je compris à cet instant qu'elle me laissait le champ libre pour tenter d'arrêter Alec. Je profitai de la diversion et du sacrifice d'Alice, pour les contourner et me jeter sur le dos d'Alec qui tomba au sol sous le coup de mon attaque surprise.

Le bougeoir fut projeté à quelques mètres du corps d'Edward, assez loin pour que la flamme n'embrase aucune partie de mon mari. Je pus alors déverser ma rage sur mon ennemi en refermant ma mâchoire sur son cou pour lui arracher un gros morceau de chair.

Il se mit à hurler de douleur et se débattit mais je poursuivis en prenant dans chacune de mes mains ses bras et je tirai d'un geste brutal pour les lui arracher de la même manière qu'il avait procéder pour retirer ceux d'Edward. Son cri ne ressembla à plus à rien d'humain mais plutôt à un animal que l'on achevait. Je portai alors le coup de grâce en m'emparant de sa tête que je séparai de son corps sans une once de pitié.

Il s'arrêta alors de bouger et gît comme mort sur le carrelage grisâtre et froid de cette salle de torture. Je redressai alors la tête attirée par la lueur d'une flamme, celle qui enflammait le bougeoir destiné à faire disparaître Edward.

D'un mouvement rapide, je filai m'en emparer pour revenir au pied des restes d'Alec sur lesquels je jetai le bougeoir. Son corps s'enflamma instantanément telle de la paille qui s'embraserait très vite un été de sécheresse.

J'étais comme hypnotisée par le feu qui à présent carbonisait mon ennemi. J'étais satisfaite, cet être insensible ne s'en prendrait plus à Edward ou quiconque de ma famille. Il n'était plus de ce monde, et je l'espérai, était allé droit en enfer.

Je sortis de ma contemplation, lorsqu'un gémissement d'Alice me parvint pour me ramener à la réalité et à l'urgence de la situation. Je me retournai vers eux pour la trouver à genoux devant Aro, poussant des gémissements comme si elle était torturée alors qu'ils ne la touchaient pas. Je compris de suite que l'enveloppe que j'avais déployée sur elle s'était évaporée lorsque j'étais allé combattre Alec et que Jane en avait profité pour refaire une tentative de ces décharges électriques sur elle. Aro s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir le même sort qu'Edward.

De suite la colère s'infiltra de nouveau en moi, et je sentis mon bouclier se déployer pour s'élargir autour de moi et aller protéger Alice. Cette dernière libérée de l'emprise psychologique de Jane s'empara des mains d'Aro pour les retirer de son visage. Elle se releva promptement et lui assena un grand coup de pied en pleine face, ce dernier n'avait pas réagi, surpris par sa soudaine attaque alors qu'elle était censée être figée par les décharges de Jane. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au chef des Volturi de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle se jeta sur lui pour emprisonner son visage à son tour entre ses mains, bien déterminée à la lui arracher.

Jane allait s'interposer pour venir en aide à son maître mais je lui fis obstacle en me précipitant entre elle et Aro, laissant ainsi Alice livrer bataille pendant que j'allais livrer la mienne.

Elle recula de quelques pas sous la surprise de mon intervention et se mit en position d'attaque. Je me mis dans la même position et la toisai comme elle me toisait avec mépris et haine. Le combat s'annonçait sans pitié, ce serait elle ou moi. L'une de nous deux ne verrait pas l'éternité de sa vie.

- _Je crois que le moment est venu d'en finir, depuis le temps que j'attendais cela._ Ricana-t-elle en brisant le silence qui c'était installé entre nous.

Cette réplique ne me surprenait pas car je savais que depuis notre première rencontre, elle me détestait et ne voulait qu'une seule chose me voir disparaître. Seulement, il faudra qu'elle fasse abstraction de ses pouvoirs qui ne fonctionnaient pas sur moi.

Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard, et quand elle faisait un pas de côté, j'en faisais un de l'autre, nous mettant à tournoyer, cherchant la moindre faille chez notre assaillante, telle des lionnes prêtes à s'entretuer.

D'une oreille distraite, je percevais le déroulement du combat qui avait lieu juste à côté de nous. D'après le cri d'Aro, je pouvais en déduire qu'Alice avait le dessus sur lui ou tout du moins le faisait enrager car elle échappait à chacune de ses attaques. Et malgré ma concentration face à Jane, je n'oubliai pas de protéger mon amie de mon enveloppe invisible.

Un bruit de chair que l'on déchirait se fit entendre derrière moi, suivi d'un hurlement masculin, qui me porta à croire qu'Aro venait de perdre un membre. Et la réaction de Jane me le confirma. Elle se mit à gronder et allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

J'esquissai un léger sourire de satisfaction, Alice dominait, à moi d'en faire autant. J'en étais capable après tout j'avais battu Alec sans la moindre difficulté, alors pourquoi pas Jane.

Elle se décida enfin à attaquer, en bondissant dans les airs pour retomber juste devant mon nez. Ses mains tentèrent d'un geste rapide de s'emparer de moi. Mais ma réaction fut tout aussi soudaine et en un éclair j'évitai sa poigne en me baissant tout en lui assenant un violant coup de genou au niveau des siens pour la déstabiliser et la faire tomber au sol.

Elle vacilla mais reprit rapidement son équilibre pour élancer son bras en direction de ma gorge. Je l'esquivai d'un pas de côté et bondis sur elle pour enserrer son cou. Elle poussa un cri et envoya un violent coup de poing dans mon dos où elle déploya ses doigts pour les enfoncer entre mes côtés. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur et je relâchai sa nuque pour tenter de retirer ses doigts enfouis dans ma chair.

De mes deux mains, je puisai assez de forces pour faire pression sur son bras dont les doigts me torturaient les côtes. Je réussis après un énorme effort à libérer mon dos de l'intrusion de sa main mais à peine m'avait-elle relâchée de ce côté que son autre main empoigna mon cou pour serrer de toutes ses forces jusqu'à me broyer les os. Si j'avais encore été humaine, je serais probablement morte à bout de souffle. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre, elle me tenait à bout de bras comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'un nourrisson. J'étais devenue un pantin qui se balançait au bout de son bras. Si elle n'avait pas serré si fort, j'aurais probablement lâché un cri bestial d'atroce souffrance tellement mes os me faisaient mal mais rien ne pouvait s'échapper de ma gorge qui était pressée comme un linge que l'on essorait.

Elle ricana et jubila d'avoir le dessus sur moi.

- _Alors tu penses toujours pouvoir me vaincre? Tes maigres pouvoirs de nouveau-né ne font pas le poids face à moi car malgré que cela remonte à de nombreux mois, moi aussi je suis un nouveau-né, et je savais me battre bien avant ma transformation. Alors abandonne, tu n'arriveras pas à me vaincre. Je te promets d'en finir rapidement avec toi. _Concéda-t-elle.

_- Jamais!_ Réussis-je à gémir, déterminée à ne pas abandonner quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

_- J'espérais que tu dirais cela, je vais donc pouvoir m'amuser et me venger de la mort d'Alec sans aucune pitié._

Après un bref sourire en coin, machiavélique, elle glissa derrière mon dos et approcha ses dents acérées tout près de ma nuque. Elle y planta ses crocs avec violence, en profondeur et avec acharnement. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche pour me déchiqueter la peau et faire le plus de dégâts et de mal possible. À cet instant et malgré la forte pression de sa main toujours enserrant mon cou, un cri torturé s'échappa du plus profond de ma gorge. La violence de sa morsure me foudroyait de douleur. Elle se donnait à cœur joie de me faire souffrir ainsi. Cela ne faisait qu'intensifier sa soif de torture.

Je tentai de me délivrer de son emprise m'y mettant à deux mains pour tirer sur son bras mais sa poigne sur ma gorge était comme un mur de béton armé que l'on s'acharnait à déplacer. On n'aurait beau y mettre tout la bonne volonté, il ne bougerait pas, surtout quand je sentais mes forces me quitter petit à petit.

- _Finissons-en._ Cracha-t-elle tout près de mon oreille.

Sa main libre vint rejoindre son autre main pour encercler mon visage et je sentis qu'elle commençait à tirer ma tête vers le haut pour tenter de me l'arracher et ainsi mettre un terme à cet affrontement.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire cela, si je mourrai, nous n'aurions plus aucune chance de sauver Edward et les autres. Alice n'y survivrait pas puisqu'elle était sensible au pouvoir de Jane. J'étais la seule qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre par ses décharges, j'étais donc la seule à pouvoir la battre. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de me soustraire à ma propre mise à mort pour pouvoir la vaincre. Mais comment ?

Mon regard s'égara sur le sol pour glisser jusqu'au corps démembré d'Edward. Non, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, il méritait de vivre et de voir son fils grandir. Mes yeux continuèrent de le détailler malgré la souffrance que cela m'imposait et ils se focalisèrent sur ses bras gisant près de sa tête et soudain ce fut comme un éclair qui m'indiqua en une fraction de seconde comment procéder pour me sortir de cette impasse.

La rage s'insinua à nouveau dans toutes les parties de mon être et c'était comme si je récupérai toute mes forces. Je poussai très fort du fin fond de ma gorge et réussis à y libérer un hurlement de colère. Mes mains retrouvèrent leur vigueur et s'accrochèrent au bras droit de Jane. D'un geste brusque et rapide, je le fis tourner à plus de 360 degrés pour finir par l'arracher.

Jane sous le coup de ma rebuffade, desserra légèrement sa poigne, ce qui fut largement suffisant pour moi, pour me dégager totalement de son emprise. Je bondis en arrière pour me retrouver juste derrière elle, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir une seconde, je laissai mon instinct quasi-bestial envahir mon corps et prendre les commandes.

Mes deux mains encerclèrent sa tête pressée contre ma poitrine et tout mon corps se mit à tourner et s'étirer dans tous les sens pour enfin sentir sa tête se détacher de son corps. Je l'envoyai directement rejoindre le foyer de braises encore rougeoyantes laissées par Alec et je vis son visage s'embraser et noircir en quelques secondes. Son corps que je tenais encore contre moi alla rejoindre sans plus attendre le tison brûlant dont les flammes s'élevaient sur plusieurs centimètres.

Je poussai alors un énorme soupir de soulagement en réalisant que j'étais arrivé à bout de ce combat et que Jane avait enfin disparu et ne pourrait jamais plus faire de mal à personne. Cette réflexion me ramena de suite à Aro. Où en était Alice de son combat contre le chef des Volturi ?

Je me tournai vers eux et constatai que le combat n'était pas terminé et était même très serré. Chacun tenait du bout du bras la gorge de l'autre, à qui serrerait le plus fort. Aro malgré la perte de son membre tenait largement la distance alors que je voyais les forces d'Alice diminuer.

Elle avait besoin d'aide au plus vite. Je ne perdis plus une seconde et à une vitesse éclair je me retrouvais derrière Aro pour l'emprisonner de mes bras, l'empêchant ainsi tout mouvement et attaque.

_- Vas-y Alice, finissons-en._ L'encourageai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et une seconde plus tard sa mâchoire se planta profondément dans la nuque du chef des Volturi, pour le blesser lourdement puis sa main libre alla rejoindre l'autre autour de sa tête et rapidement elle tourna sur elle-même faisant faire un tour complet au cou de son ennemi. Ce dernier émit un râle de gorge avant que sa tête ne se détache de son corps.

Alice poussa un cri de rage au même moment et envoya la tête d'Aro rejoindre le tas de braises de ses deux disciples.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser glisser à terre sur ses genoux et de braquer ses yeux sur moi. Je laissai alors choir le corps inerte d'Aro et me précipitai dans les bras d'Alice pour la serrer et me blottir dans ses bras. Nous nous mîmes à sangloter, sous le coup de l'émotion et ne réalisant pas encore que nous avions gagné la bataille.

_- Nous avons réussi, Bella. Nous avons sauvé notre famille._ Me dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

Ce dernier mot sonna comme un glas dans ma tête, « ma famille », allais-je vraiment la récupérer saine et sauve ? Je me détachai légèrement d'Alice, mes yeux se posèrent furtivement sur le corps mutilé d'Edward avant de s'ancrer dans ceux de sa sœur.

_- Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir ramener Edward ? _M'enquis-je septique, refusant de laisser l'espoir emplir mon cœur.

- _J'en suis quasiment sûre, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'événement très rare, mais Carlisle m'en a fait le récit. Il a lui-même assisté à la résurrection d'un vampire. Cela ne peut donc qu'être vrai_. En déduit-elle.

_- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur car je ne vois pas à quoi me servirait mon immortalité sans lui à mes côtés._

_- Je te comprends Bella. C'est pour cela qu'il faut y croire. _Me secoua-t-elle ses mains posées sur mes épaules.

_- Ne vois-tu donc rien à travers tes visions ?_ M'enquis-je pressée de connaître mon futur proche.

_- Non je ne perçois rien du tout concernant l'avenir._

_- Pourtant tout à l'heure tu en as bien eu une, juste avant qu'Aro et Alec…_Je ne pus terminer, l'émotion me nouant la gorge en évoquant l'exécution d'Edward.

_- Je sais, je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé malgré la proximité de la meute. Je n'ai pas fini d'explorer toutes les subtilités de mes pouvoirs._

Elle se redressa soudain et me tendit la main.

_- Allez debout ! Il faut que l'on rassemble tout le monde et qu'on trouve Carlisle pour savoir comment procéder pour ramener Edward. J'espère qu'ils ont terminé l'affrontement et qu'ils vont tous bien. Mais je suis confiante avec Jasper à leurs côtés, il aura pu manipuler les émotions des Volturi en leur avantage. _Se rassura-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire mais en gardant tout de même un regard inquiet.

_- Et moi, je dois trouver mon fils mais j'ai des craintes à laisser ce qu'il…le corps…euh…Edward, tout seul. _Balbutiai-je.

- _Je peux vous éviter de le chercher_. Intervint une voix de femme derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes pour découvrir Gianna portant E.J. dans ses bras juste à l'embrasure de la porte.

- _E.J. ! _Criai-je.

En une fraction de seconde, je fus à leurs côtés et arrachai mon fils des bras de la complice humaine des Volturi, puis je m'éloignai aussi vite que j'étais venue, laissant un maximum de distance entre elle et mon bébé.

J'inclinai alors la tête pour découvrir la chose la plus précieuse que je possédais au monde, mon fils. Il était réveillé et me regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Délicatement je glissai mon doigt le long de sa joue en une douce caresse et il m'offrit alors son plus beau sourire. Il allait bien, il était sain et sauf, personne ne lui avait fait de mal. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour moi et un poids énorme s'envola au même instant.

Cependant qu'une partie de mon inquiétude disparaissait, une odeur alléchante titilla mes narines. Ce doux fumet me mettait l'eau à la bouche et j'avais soudainement soif : soif de sang, mais de sang humain. Je compris que j'avais soif de mon fils.

C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas d'un côté, l'aimer autant et de l'autre vouloir planter mes dents dans son petit corps tout frêle pour me sustenter et y retirer toute vie. Je devais être bien plus forte que cela pour lui. Il était sain et sauf, ce ne serait pas sa propre mère qui attenterait à ses jours. Il était la chair de ma chair, le fruit de notre amour à Edward et à moi, en tant que mère, mon rôle était de le protéger et de l'aimer et rien d'autre, surtout pas de lui faire du mal.

Je fermai alors les yeux un instant et inspirai profondément. L'odeur de mon bébé s'insinua un peu plus profondément en moi, faisant monter le venin jusque dans ma bouche mais je me concentrai faisant abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait et en me répétant qu'il était une partie de moi, qu'il n'était en aucun cas un encas pour moi. A force de répétition, mon nez et mon palet commencèrent à s'accoutumer à son odeur. Mes muscles se détendirent et le venin disparut de ma bouche. Je rouvris alors les paupières et rien n'avait bougé. E.J. me souriait toujours, Gianna et Alice n'avaient pas bougé non plus, comme si je n'avais fermé les yeux qu'une fraction de seconde alors qu'il m'avait semblé avoir lutté contre moi-même pendant de longues minutes.

- _Tu n'as pas peur de mourir pour nous rejoindre ainsi alors que nous venons de tuer ton chef ?_ Intervint Alice à l'attention de Gianna, me sortant ainsi de mon cocon avec E.J.

Cette dernière, se sentant menacée, fit un pas en arrière comme si elle pensait que se camoufler derrière l'embrasure en bois de la porte la protègerait de toute attaque de notre part. Elle semblait apeurée, elle était complètement différente de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle n'était plus sous la protection de ses maîtres et devait donc se sentir vulnérable.

- _Je ne suis pas venue de mon plein gré._ Se décida-t-elle à répondre après un long moment de réflexion. _C'est la force de persuasion du petit dans ma tête qui m'a poussé jusqu'ici, il devait savoir où se trouvait sa maman. _S'expliqua-t-elle penaude en me regardant.

E.J. avait vraiment hérité d'un don incroyable qui lui permettait de venir à moi quand il avait besoin de ma présence, je n'aurais pas souhaité mieux pour lui et pour moi en tant que mère.

- _Et qu'aurais-tu fait s'il ne t'avait pas guidé jusqu'à nous ? Qu'aurais-tu fait de cet enfant._ Gronda Alice avec sévérité.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- _Je…je…rien…je devais juste m'occuper de lui et le surveiller, étant la seule humaine au sein des Volturi, c'était avec moi qu'il était le plus en sécurité avec tous ces vampires assoiffés de sang humain à proximité. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal. Je voulais juste m'enfuir, en laissant le petit ici. Vous auriez bien fini par le trouver_.

-_ A moins qu'il ne se fasse tuer par un vampire qui passerait dans les parages. Le laisser seul ici équivalait à le jeter en pâture aux fauves. Tu n'…_

- _Alice !_ La stoppai-je. _Je crois qu'elle a compris._ Puis m'adressant à Gianna. _Merci de m'avoir ramené mon fils, peu importe comment tu es venue à nous. Tu peux t'en aller._ La congédiai-je.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant sans se retourner et sans un au revoir.

- _Tu la laisses s'échapper ! _S'exclama Alice sur un air de reproche.

- _Et que veux-tu faire ? La tuer ?_

Elle se ravisa alors et abandonna.

- _Non, bien sûr mais elle aurait mérité une bonne petit correction_.

- _Cela m'est égal, du moment que j'ai retrouvé mon fils sain et sauf, je me moque complètement d'elle_. Lui répondis-je en collant ma joue contre celle d'E.J.

- _Très bien maintenant que nous avons récupéré E.J., reste ici avec Edward pendant que je vais chercher le reste de la famille et m'assurer qu'ils vont…_Elle stoppa soudain.

- _Qu'y-a-t-il Alice ?_ M'enquis-je inquiète.

- _Quelqu'un approche, j'entends des pas, ils sont même plusieurs_.

Je tendis l'oreille et entendis à mon tour ces bruits de pas qui venaient dans notre direction à vive allure.

- _Tu as raison, je les entends aussi. Qu'allons-nous faire ?_ M'inquiétai-je. Nous venions à peine de terminer un affrontement et je ne me sentais pas capable d'en commencer un autre.

- _Je n'en sais rien._ Elle inspecta la pièce autour de nous pour chercher une issue possible mais il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie : celle d'où provenait le bruit des pas et donc nous n'avions aucune échappatoire.

Je pressai un peu plus E.J. contre moi. Nous nous rapprochâmes toutes les deux pour nous retrouver épaule contre épaule et nous reculâmes jusqu'à nous trouver au pied du corps d'Edward.

Alice et moi nous donnâmes la main pour nous soutenir mutuellement et nous préparer à nous battre de nouveau pour protéger les deux hommes de ma vie.

- _Ils sont là_. Entendis-je crier juste avant qu'ils ne pénètrent.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 – Aux portes de la mort**

Cinq ombres firent leur entrée dont une qui filait à toute allure sur nous…

- _Alice ! Bella ! Vous êtes en vie_. S'écria la voix d'Esmé qui se jeta littéralement sur nous, nous faisant chanceler. _Comme j'ai eu peur pour vous._

Le soulagement d'échapper à un nouveau combat nous apaisa en la reconnaissant. Nous l'étreignîmes aussi ravies qu'elle de la retrouver. Je jetai alors un œil par-dessus son épaule et découvris le reste de la famille juste à quelques pas de nous : Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Carlisle se tenaient devant nous et on pouvait lire sur leurs visages, l'apaisement de nous avoir retrouvé en vie. Le combat avait dû être difficile car ils avaient tous, leurs vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang, mais ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

Alice poussa un cri de joie lorsque Jasper fondit sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et pour l'embrasser. J'eu un sourire mélancolique mélangé d'une pointe de jalousie en la voyant heureuse de retrouver son amour. J'espérai de tout mon cœur pouvoir faire bientôt de même dans les bras d'Edward.

Il était juste à deux pas de moi en plusieurs morceaux. Son corps n'avait pas bougé et gisait comme mort. Mort, l'était-il ?

- _Où est Edward ?_ Nous interrogea Esmé en se détachant de moi.

Alice perdit de suite son sourire avant de me regarder, l'euphorie des retrouvailles s'étant évaporée. Ils me regardèrent tous, je ne pouvais affronter leur regard pour voir la peine qui allait se dessiner au fur et à mesure qu'ils comprendraient ce qu'il était advenu d'Edward.

Je baissai alors la tête et fis quelques pas de côté pour dévoiler la dépouille de mon amour aux yeux de sa famille. Sans les regarder je pouvais percevoir leur réaction choquée puis sentir lentement la souffrance les frapper comme elle m'avait frappée et me frappait encore.

Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de s'agenouiller au pied de son fils adoptif.

- _Oh, mon fils que t'ont-ils fait ?_ Murmura-t-il en portant sa main à son front pour dissimuler son chagrin. _Comment est-ce arrivé ?_ S'enquit-il en survolant, de sa main tremblante, le corps d'Edward sans arriver à le toucher.

_- Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher Aro et Alec d'exécuter Edward, ils ont été trop rapides avant que nous ne puissions faire quelque chose._ Expliqua Alice.

- _Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? _Demanda Esmé qui avait rejoint Carlisle.

- _Pour me faire entrer dans le clan des Volturi mais ensuite pour se venger lorsqu'ils ont compris que je ne serais jamais des leurs._ Expliquai-je.

_- J'aurais dû me douter depuis le début qu'Aro ne tiendrait pas ses promesses, il ne m'a jamais compris. Il s'en est pris à Edward pour me blesser et se venger pour ne pas avoir suivi leur mode de vie, pour ne pas avoir accepté ma condition et pour avoir refusé de devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang humain. Mais pourquoi mon fils ? Pourquoi ma famille ? Il commençait tout juste à se sentir mieux, à s'accepter et envisager l'avenir de son éternité. Ils la lui ont écourtée sans aucune pitié, sans aucune clémence._

Il serra le point avec colère.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui.

- _Carlisle ?_ L'appelai-je.

- _Hum ?_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

- _Est-ce que Edward…Peut-il revenir ?_ Lui demandai-je hésitante et apeurée à l'idée d'entendre une réponse négative surtout après cette déclaration si poignante et désespérée.

Il se releva et me fit face.

- _Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il puisse revenir ? _S'enquit-il sans me regarder.

- _Je…je…ne sais pas…c'est Alice qui m'a dit que…_

- _Alice !_ Me coupa-t-il furieux. _Tu es inconsciente de dire des choses pareilles à Bella ! Tu lui donnes des espoirs qui ne sont pas fondés !_

- _Mais Carlisle, pourtant, tu m'as bien dit que tu avais vu un vampire revenir…_Se justifia-t-elle profondément désolée.

_- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé une fois que cela arrivera à nouveau_. Lui répondit-il sèchement.

Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle aussi furieux mais l'état d'Edward et les faux espoirs d'Alice avait eu raison de son calme habituel.

Alice baissa la tête.

- _Je suis désolée. Je croyais qu'on aurait pu le sauver…_

J'avais l'impression que je n'arrivai pas à assimiler ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire, comme si ce n'était pas important et que cela ne concernait pas Edward.

- _Attendez._ Les coupai-je. _Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour Edward ? Non ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire cela. Je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois, à jamais. _Ma gorge se noua à m'en faire horriblement mal.

- _Bella…_

- _S'il vous plait Carlisle, il est ma vie._ Sanglotai-je.

- _Bella…_

- _Non, ce n'est pas possible. _Poursuivis-je prête à m'effondrer.

- _Bella, je t'en prie, cesse de me couper quand j'essaie de te répondre!_ Se fâcha-t-il en agrippant mes bras, me faisant taire du même coup. _Regarde-moi. Je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnai. Bien sûr que je vais tenter quelque chose pour le ramener. Je ferai tout pour que mon fils nous revienne. Seulement, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a de gros risques que cela ne fonctionne pas, qu'il ne revienne pas. Tu dois te préparer à cette éventualité plus que probable. Es-tu d'accord ?_

J'hochai la tête incapable d'émettre un son, enfouissant mon visage contre le petit corps de mon bébé.

- _Jasper, Emmett, venez m'aider. Bella écarte-toi. Je ne veux pas que toi et les autres filles assistiez à cela_. Me chassa-t-il.

- _Non, je reste_. Décrétai-je.

Je voulais être présente auprès d'Edward, qu'il revienne ou pas. Je ne pouvais me tenir éloignée de lui.

- _Bella tu sors ! _Ordonna-t-il plus durement.

- _Non, il est mon mari, je reste à ses côtés !_ Insistai-je butée.

J'avais déjà bataillé ainsi avec Carlisle lorsqu'Edward était en pleine transformation et j'avais réussi à le convaincre. Jamais il ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis à moins d'employer la force mais je savais que jamais il n'irait jusqu'à cette extrémité.

Nous nous toisions un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, à qui céderait le premier.

- _Bon très bien mais éloigne E.J.. _Finit-il par céder. _Et je souhaite que tu te retournes jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à regarder, je serais intransigeant la dessus. Est-ce clair, Bella ?_

- _Très clair !_ Acceptai-je en me retournant de suite, satisfaite d'avoir eu gain de cause.

Esmé s'approcha et tendit les bras. Je lui remis mon fils et elle, Rosalie et Alice s'éloignèrent pour attendre juste à l'entrée de la pièce. Elles ne purent fermer la porte que j'avais pulvérisée lors de notre entrée avec Alice avant l'exécution d'Edward.

- _Emmett, tu places son bras droit juste à la jointure de son épaule droite, Jasper, tu fais la même chose avec le gauche, pendant ce temps je vais replacer sa tête._ Entendis-je Carlisle donner ses instructions aux garçons, juste derrière mon dos.

Mon dieu, le seul fait d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait me tétanisait les os. Mes mains se joignirent et mes doigts se croisèrent. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond fixant un point au hasard et je me mis à prier silencieusement, implorant le très haut de me redonner Edward.

- _Donne-moi ta chemise Emmett_. Continua Carlisle.

Je perçus le bruit du tissu que l'on déchire à deux reprises.

- _Et ensuite que faisons-nous ?_ Demanda Emmett.

- _On attend_.

Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et la bouche de Carlisle frôla mon oreille.

- _Bella, tu peux te retourner, à présent_. Me dit-il sa voix redevenue plus calme.

Lentement, mes pieds vacillèrent d'un côté puis de l'autre, j'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. J'avais à la fois hâte de pouvoir le voir mais aussi j'étais terrorisé à la pensée qu'il ne revienne pas.

Je fis face à Jasper et Emmett qui avait les yeux rivés vers le sol. Je suivis leur regard pour découvrir Edward. Sa tête reposait à nouveau sur ses épaules. Ses bras longeaient son buste. Seuls des morceaux de tissus camouflaient les jointures de chacun des membres qui lui avaient été arrachés.

Je m'agenouillai tout près de son corps, l'effleurant presque. Jasper et Emmett se reculèrent, Carlisle fit de même de son côté, me laissant un peu d'intimité avec Edward.

Il était livide bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

Je portai ma main à ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

- _Oh mon Dieu, Edward…_

Je tendis la main vers lui, voulant le toucher, prendre sa main mais je risquerai de lui enlever la totalité de son bras. Alors mes doigts se posèrent délicatement sur son torse nu et dur comme le marbre. Puis je levais les yeux vers son visage. Il était beau même dans cet état, il était magnifique.

- _Edward, je t'en prie, reviens-moi._ L'implorai-je. _J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas. Pas encore une fois. Je t'aime si fort…_

Il n'y eut aucune réaction, je ne ressentais aucun semblant de vie dans son corps. Il était figé, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée.

- _Il ne réagit pas._ Dis-je plus fort. _Carlisle, pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ?_

- _Il faut attendre, Bella, le processus de cicatrisation peut être très long_.

- _Combien de temps ?_

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée, une heure, deux heures, une demi-journée ou plus. Je ne sais pas Bella. _Répondit-il évasif.

Je poursuivis avec mes questions, plutôt que de me ronger les sangs.

- _Combien d'heures devrons-nous attendre avant de réaliser qu'il ne…reviendra pas ? _Demandai-je priant pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Je levai les yeux pour croiser les siens remplis de peine.

- _Oh, Bella…S'il n'est pas revenu à lui avant la tombée de la nuit, ce sera sans espoir. _M'avoua-t-il.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent à cette pensée, les prochaines minutes, les prochaines heures allaient être les plus cruciales de ma vie. Je me retrouvai dans la même situation qu'il y a de nombreux mois, lorsqu'Edward était mourant de la grippe espagnole. A la différence qu'à ce jour, il était déjà parti.

Je reportai mon regard sur son beau visage et le fixai intensément. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et je restai figée ainsi sur son beau visage, ma main au-dessus de son cœur.

Une heure passa, Carlisle souleva les tissus déchirés cachant la jonction de ses membres à la recherche d'une quelconque cicatrisation. Il tourna la tête signifiant que rien n'avait changé. Je me forçai à ne pas imaginer le pire, après tout, il n'y avait qu'une heure que nous attendions.

Une seconde heure passa et toujours rien. Emmett et Jasper faisaient des allers et retours entre nous et Esmé, Alice et Rosalie pour les tenir informées.

Les loups avaient dû les rejoindre car je perçus des voix graves et sentis leurs odeurs J'eus une pensée pour Jacob, j'espérai qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé ainsi que les autres membres de la meute. Je ne savais pas dans quel état je serais sans eux, ni même si l'un d'entre nous serait encore en vie.

La troisième heure s'écoula et Carlisle retourna examiner Edward, commençant par son épaule gauche, puis la droite, où il ne vit aucune évolution, il termina par son cou. Il allait reposer le tissu lorsqu'il regarda à deux fois et de plus près.

- _Il y a un nerf qui vient de se ressouder. Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, je souhaite rester prudent pour le moment et attendre. Il se peut que je me trompe mais il est possible que le processus de cicatrisation commence._

L'espoir commença à se faire une petite place dans ma tête. Je pris mon mal en patience et ne cessai de le regarder, caressant du bout des doigts la peau glacée de son torse.

Une autre heure passa et Carlisle regarda de nouveau l'état des jointures. D'abord, l'épaule gauche.

- _Il y a quelques nerfs de soudés._ Remarqua-t-il.

Il passa à l'épaule droite.

- _C'est la même chose ici !_

Puis il termina par sa tête.

- _Ici aussi !_ Nous dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ce petit sourire suffit à me soulager. Je sentis mon corps crispé se détendre. Même si cela prenait beaucoup de temps, quelque chose se produisait dans le corps d'Edward, quelque chose qui évoluait.

- _S'il est bien en train de cicatriser, cela va demander un temps infini avant qu'il ne soit complètement rétabli ! _Observa Emmett.

- _Tu as raison, fils, ça risque d'être très long. A moins que…_Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de poursuivre. _Va chercher Esmé, et demande-lui d'apporter E.J._.

- _J'y vais de suite._

_- E.J. ?_ L'interrogeai-je. Avant de trouver la réponse moi-même. _Mais oui bien sûr !_

Esmé fut à nos côtés en l'espace de quelques secondes, E.J. dans ses bras. Rosalie et Alice nous avaient rejoints aussi.

- _Bella, prends le petit sur tes genoux. Pose sa main sur son corps, là où tu avais posé la tienne tout à l'heure._

J'obtempérai de suite. La main d'E.J. qui reposait dans ma paume alla se poser sur le torse de son père.

Alors que E.J. semblait bien occupé à suçoter son pouce, je sentis instantanément comme une chaleur qui jaillit de sa main sous la mienne. Il devait utiliser son don inconsciemment sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, quelque chose se passait comme si des ondes se propageaient dans tout le corps d'Edward et dans le mien aussi. Carlisle était très attentif aux blessures. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux comme stupéfait.

_- Carlisle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ M'inquiétai-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais ses mains s'activèrent à retirer les tissus qui masquaient ses membres mutilés. Je me figeai à mon tour lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur ses blessures.

Ses os ne se voyaient plus, ses muscles s'étaient reformés et sa peau à vif était en train se reconstituer peu à peu. La cicatrice violacée de son épaule gauche s'estompa rapidement, de même que celle de droite et désormais son cou ne faisait plus qu'un entre sa tête et son corps ne laissant aucune trace de déchirure. Son corps était à nouveau en un seul morceau complètement rétabli. J'étais complètement surprise de la vitesse à laquelle tout s'était passé alors que nous avions attendu des heures qu'un petit nerf se ressoude. Le don d'E.J. était vraiment incroyable.

Je fus soudainement surprise lorsqu'une main empoigna mon bras si rapidement. Je baissai la tête et réalisai que c'était la main d'Edward qui emprisonnait mon bras.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et inspirai un maximum d'air dans mes poumons.

- _Edward ?_ L'appelai-je, coupant complètement ma respiration.

Pas de réaction. Il restait figé.

- _Edward ? Tu m'entends ? _Recommençai-je.

Cette fois-ci ses paupières se mirent à frémir, avant de battre pour s'ouvrir complètement. Son regard erra autour de lui, regardant d'abord Jasper et Emmett, puis Alice et Rose juste à côté, et Carlisle et Esmé. Et enfin son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Il me fixa intensément comme s'il cherchait qui j'étais.

Sa main toujours posée sur mon bras remonta sur mon épaule puis glissa sous mes cheveux jusqu'à la base de mon cou qu'il agrippa fermement. Il se redressa brusquement et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je fus d'abord surprise. Surprise qu'il soit revenu, surprise qu'il soit réveillé et surprise qu'il soit collé à moi pour butiner ma bouche avec passion.

Ma main libre alla se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Le touchant dans un premier temps du bout des doigts puis ma paume toute entière se plaqua sur son visage, l'explorant sur toute sa surface comme si j'avais besoin de le toucher pour vérifier qu'il était réel et pour réaliser qu'il m'était revenu.

Je palpai ses yeux, son nez, son menton, son front pour terminer par glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux que j'agrippai fermement. Je me collai un peu plus contre lui et lui rendis ce baiser, heureuse comme jamais de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

La passion nous consuma et il était impossible pour nous d'arrêter de nous embrasser et de nous toucher. J'avais l'impression que ce que je vivais à cet instant n'était pas réel, qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout instant.

_- Est-ce vraiment toi Edward ou bien suis-je en train de rêver?_ Susurrai-je entre deux baisers.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres et colla son front au mien.

- _Tu es un vampire, à présent, tu ne peux plus rêver puisque tu ne dormiras plus jamais._ Me répondit-il de sa voix de velours.

Comme cela faisait du bien de l'entendre, il me semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu parler depuis une éternité. Son doux timbre suffit à réchauffer tout mon corps et je m'accrochai un peu plus à son cou pour ne plus jamais le laisser loin de moi. Cela faisait trop mal, j'en serai probablement morte s'il ne m'était pas revenu.

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi pour me détailler.

- _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire comme tu es belle ainsi malgré le carmin de tes yeux et tes cheveux en bataille…_Sourit-il.

C'était bien lui dans toute sa splendeur, je l'avais retrouvé tel que je l'avais connu bien avant sa transformation, beau à en mourir et toujours le petit mot pour me taquiner.

Je lui souris à mon tour et écrasai mon corps contre le sien.

- _Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais._ Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille, la gorge nouée par l'émotion qui montait à nouveau._ Je…je…_

- _Chut, tout va bien, mon amour, je suis là à présent et j'ai bien l'intention de rester._ Me dit-il en me berçant tendrement tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Un gazouillis nous sortit de notre cocon. Je m'écartai brusquement d'Edward. E.J. était écrasé entre nos deux corps, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, il était occupé à mordiller ses doigts.

Edward en le voyant lui ébouriffa ses cheveux tout fins et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front en humant son odeur.

- _Vous êtes sains et saufs tous les deux. Dieu merci._ Souffla-t-il.

Il leva les yeux et sourit à sa famille qui nous entourait, ils étaient tous là.

- _Vous allez tous bien ?_

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- _Bienvenue parmi nous, fils._ L'accueillit Carlisle en lui tendant la main.

Edward la prit et son père tira pour l'aider à se relever me relâchant du même coup, ce qui me donna instantanément une sensation de manque. Il chancela un peu avant de trouver son équilibre. Je bondis immédiatement sur mes pieds pour me coller à lui, ne pouvant plus supporter l'éloignement. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me colla davantage à lui comme s'il avait deviné le vide que je venais de ressentir. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et en huma le parfum.

- _Dieu merci, tu es revenu._ Lui dit Esmé la main sur le cœur.

Toute la famille exprima sa joie de l'avoir retrouvé et des rires se firent entendre.

- _La meute nous attend… Nous ne devrions pas trainer ici trop longtemps, rentrons. _Décréta Carlisle dont le sourire s'était soudain éteint.

Nous fîmes quelques pas en direction des Quileutes, le reste de la famille devant nous.

- _Carlisle, quelles sont les pertes ?_ Demanda Edward d'un timbre soudainement grave.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Son visage était sérieux. Qu'avait-il lu dans l'esprit de son père ? Et de quoi parlaient-ils ?

- _Quelles pertes ?_ M'enquis-je, inquiète.

Carlisle devint de plus en plus sérieux.

- _Quelles pertes !_ Insistai-je.

- _Bella, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de t'en parler. De plus, tu étais déjà tellement chamboulée d'avoir perdu Edward que nous ne voulions pas te peiner d'avantage. C'était pour…_

- _Qui ?_ Le coupai-je avec appréhension.

Il hésita un moment avant de répondre

- _Jacob. _Lâcha-t-il.

- _Oh mon Dieu !_ Hurlai-je camouflant mon cri contre l'épaule d'Edward qui resserra son étreinte.

- _Et le musicien, Mikelangelo. _Poursuivit-il.

- _Non…_

- _Je suis désolé, Bella. Nous n'avons pas pu leur venir en aide._

- _Comment sont-ils morts ? _Voulus-je savoir malgré ma peine.

- _Démétri est arrivé derrière Jacob et l'a lâchement poignardé alors qu'il était en train de combattre un autre vampire. Mikelangelo à sa suite a réussi à le neutraliser mais dans la bataille il a été propulsé, blessé, directement dans le feu qui nous servait à exterminer les Volturi, il a disparu sur le champ._

Je fermai les yeux voyant la scène comme si elle se déroulait devant moi.

-_ Oh mon Dieu, tout cela à cause de moi. _Me lamentai-je.

- _Non, Bella. Tu n'y es pour rien. _Me dit Edward en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour que je lui fasse face.

- _Si les Volturi ne m'avaient pas enlevée, jamais les loups ne seraient venus jusqu'ici. Et si Mikelangelo ne m'avait pas aidée, il serait encore vivant._

- _Tu viens de le dire. Ce sont les Volturi qui sont à l'origine de tous ces évènements et en aucun cas tu n'es responsable ! Est-ce clair ?_

J'hochai légèrement la tête, trop bouleversée pour insister.

- _Jacob…_Sanglotai-je le cœur en peine.

Edward me serra de nouveau dans ses bras, entourant E.J. en même temps et me susurra des mots de réconfort.

Les loups firent leur entrée, le regard grave et rempli de souffrance, portant le corps de Jake allongé sur leurs épaules.

- _Rentrons._ Ordonna Carlisle.

Une quinzaine de jours plus tard nous étions de retour à Forks. Nous nous installâmes dans la demeure principale de Carlisle, bien à l'abri des regards. Il ne fallait en aucun cas croiser mes parents ou un quelconque habitant de Forks qui pourrait nous reconnaître. De plus, j'étais incapable de m'approcher d'humains mis à part E.J.. Notre retour en bateau avait été très difficile pour moi avec tous ces humains qui nous côtoyaient. Edward m'avait beaucoup soutenue dans cette épreuve étant lui-même passé par cette étape.

Nous n'étions revenus à Forks que pour une seule raison : soutenir Billy, qui venait de perdre son unique fils, et la meute, son alpha. Billy fut très chagriné en apprenant le décès de Jacob et avait paru vieillir de dix ans en quelques minutes sous le choc de cette funeste nouvelle. Mais il ne m'en voulut pas car le premier devoir d'un loup était de combattre les vampires au péril de sa vie. Il était en mort en accomplissant sa mission. Il était fier de lui.

Pour la population, nous avions fait passer sa mort pour accidentelle, une chute de cheval, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon quant au côté mystique de sa disparition.

Ses funérailles furent simples mais intenses. Nous y assistâmes de loin et cachés. J'eus un pincement en voyant mes parents qui étaient présents, ils me manquaient tellement à cet instant. Ils soutenaient Billy assis dans son fauteuil, ils étaient en larmes. Ils avaient connus Jacob depuis qu'il était né, tout comme moi.

J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. Même si nous n'avions pas toujours été d'accord, surtout ces derniers temps, je l'aimais. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ni de le remercier d'être venu me chercher. Il était mon confident, mon frère, je venais de perdre une partie de moi-même. En disparaissant, c'était toute mon enfance qui s'envolait avec lui. Il allait énormément me manquer.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, nous nous rapprochâmes de la meute qui encerclait Jacob. Ils se transformèrent tous sous nos yeux et se mirent à hurler à la mort pendant de longues minutes. C'était leur manière à eux de lui rendre un dernier hommage.

**Et voilà c'est sur ces derniers mots tout tristounets que s'achève mon dernier chapitre, mais il y a encore l'épilogue qui va suivre et vous apprendra encore pas mal de chose !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis**

**A bientôt**

**Sabi**


	41. Chapter 41

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voici de retour après de long mois où j'ai pris le temps, avant d'écrire cet épilogue, de relire toute ma fic et d'y apporter quelques corrections, j'ai donc reposter tous mes chapitres précédents.**

**Merci à vous tous qui me suivez depuis ses quarante chapitres. En écrivant mon épilogue, j'ai réalisé que j'aurais pu encore poursuive cette fic sur de nombreux chapitres mais il fallait bien s'arrêter à un moment.**

**D'ailleurs, je ne m'arrête pas vraiment puisque j'ai mon autre fic à terminer et j'ai depuis deux ans une autre histoire qui me trotte dans la tête j'hésite encore à la mettre en fic ou bien l'écrire pour moi.**

**Je vous laisse lire enfin la fin de cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Epilogue :**

_Avril 1920_

Neuf mois avaient passés depuis ces derniers événements, nos vies mouvementées s'étaient un peu apaisées. Nous avions enfin pu goûter au bonheur sans aucune zone d'ombre. Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, et Esmé et Carlisle avaient décidé de se marier tous en même temps. Alice s'occupa de tout comme à notre mariage sauf que tout était à multiplier par trois mais elle eut l'aide de Rosalie qui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes goûts que sa sœur, et aussi d'Esmé.

Il n'y eut que très peu d'invités, se limitant aux Quileutes avec qui nous avions gardé de bonnes relations, aux Denali et à quelques connaissances vampiriques de Carlisle mais aussi des nouvelles qui étaient venus rencontrer ceux qui avaient enfin éradiqué la dictature Volturi. Nous n'avions invité aucun humain, étant la dernière nouveau-née du clan Cullen, j'étais toujours dangereuse à proximité d'eux. J'étais celle qui s'accoutumait le moins rapidement à l'odeur du sang humain. Heureusement que le sang d'E.J. ne me faisait plus aucun effet car il allait encore me falloir de nombreuses années pour m'y habituer et ne plus représenter de danger. Ce qui pour le moment, rendait toute visite, à mes parents, impossible. Je me contentais de leur écrire quelques lettres parlant uniquement d'E.J. en tant que bébé normal, je faisais attention de ne pas mentionner son père qu'ils croyaient mort.

Carlisle postait mes lettres depuis la ville où il travaillait à une trentaine de kilomètres de notre propriété. Je ne leur laissais aucune adresse où m'écrire, me contentant de leur donner de mes nouvelles sans en prendre des leurs. Mais Billy, que nous visitions régulièrement en allant nous recueillir sur la tombe de Jacob, nous en donnait assez souvent : ils souffraient de ne pas me voir et souhaitaient voir grandir leur petit fils à leurs côtés. Ils se moquaient à présent de ce que pouvait penser leur prochain, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était retrouver leur fille et leur petit-fils. Cela me toucha énormément mais même si je le désirais, je ne pouvais plus vivre avec eux, cela aurait été trop risqué pour eux.

En me voyant le jour du mariage, accrochée au bras de mon mari qui donnait la main à notre fils, Tanya comprit enfin qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa chance avec Edward. Elle nous félicita, nous surprenant tous les deux et nous souhaita avec sincérité une éternité de bonheur. Elle me fit tout de même savoir que je devais être consciente de la chance que j'avais d'avoir pour époux cet homme parfait. Je ne le savais que trop bien pour l'avoir à plusieurs reprises perdu puis retrouvé. Chaque seconde passée à ses côtés, je la savourai ne sachant pas ce que nous réservait le lendemain malgré qu'il nous semblait avoir laissé nos ennuis derrière nous.

Tanya tendit les bras vers E.J. qui n'hésita pas une seconde et couru se coller à elle, nous surprenant une deuxième fois. Après avoir tenté de séduire le père, s'en prenait-elle au fils, pensais-je. Malgré ses un an, je savais qu'E.J. ne serait pas dupe qu'il ne se laisserait pas séduire par cette déesse blonde. Il était précoce et nous l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises : il était arrivé à me retrouver plusieurs fois en manipulant les esprits des humains, il avait guéri ses parents à de nombreuses reprises et il avait fait ses premiers à pas à l'âge de six mois ce qui n'arrivait jamais pour un enfant normal. Il était hors du commun comme nous tous malgré qu'il soit humain.

Tanya se rapprocha soudainement de moi et me dit :

- _Il veut sa maman._

Je tendis les bras pour le récupérer et je restai bouche bée. Je la toisai intensément et remarquai qu'elle était dans un état second comme hypnotisée ou manipulée. Mon regard erra entre E.J. et Tanya et vice versa puis je regardai Edward qui n'avait pas loupé une seconde de ce qui venait de se passer. Nous venions de comprendre la même chose : E.J. non seulement pouvait contrôler l'esprit des humains mais désormais, il pouvait aussi manipuler celui de vampires. Ce qui nous impressionna et nous effraya à la fois. Allait-il pouvoir contrôler tous les esprits des vampires vivant à ses côtés ? Y compris ses propres parents ? Son don devenait très inquiétant et sans limite.

- _Merci Tanya_. Lui répondis-je finalement la voyant toujours figée devant moi.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et parut perdue.

-_Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? _Me demanda-t-elle reprenant son air supérieur.

Apparemment elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire alors j'esquivai ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

- _Merci pour ton souhait de nous voir heureux Edward et moi, je te souhaite la même chose_.

- _Ah euh, oui, merci_. Me sourit-elle succinctement avant de s'esquiver rapidement.

- _Crois-tu qu'elle ait oublié ce qu'elle venait de nous dire juste avant ?_ M'enquis-je auprès d'Edward en reposant E.J. qui voulait marcher.

- _Non, elle s'en souvient très bien, c'est juste qu'elle vient juste de se ren__d__re compte qu'elle ne le pensait pas. _Me confirma-t-il.

- _Oh, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, elle va encore te mettre le grappin dessus ! Je vais __encore__ devoir surveiller mes arrières._ Me lamentai-je.

- _Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire la concernant, mon amour, elle a bien compris qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptait pour moi et que mes sentiments pour toi sont figés pour l'éternité. _Me rassura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon front.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et je pus lire la sincérité de ses sentiments dans son regard. J'agrippai sa nuque et l'attirai brusquement à moi plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main, qui était posée sur mon dos, descendit bien au sud de ma taille et je sentis mon bas ventre frissonner d'excitation. Nous n'avions plus de retenue l'un envers l'autre, enfin je n'en avais jamais eu pour lui mais Edward s'était transformé. A notre retour en Alaska, il m'avait fait l'amour comme il ne me l'avait jamais fait, alliant tendresse, passion et sauvagerie, me donnant tout ce qu'il avait à me donner et même plus, c'était énorme. Depuis ce jour, je n'étais plus du tout frustrée, l'éternité n'était pas encore assez longue pour nous laisser le temps de profiter et d'abuser de nos corps. Nous nous complétions enfin sans aucune retenue.

- _Hum, soit sage notre famille se marie aujourd'hui. _Me stoppa-t-il.

Un grognement sortit de ma gorge.

- _Alors il me tarde qu'ils échangent leurs consentements_. Répliquai-je impatiente de me retrouver seule avec mon merveilleux époux.

- _Moi aussi_. Me susurra-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou avant de se redresser, pour nous guider vers les invités.

Nous nous plaçâmes au premier rang, devant l'autel recouvert d'un tapis de pétales blancs sous de magnifiques cerisiers en fleurs. Les trois couples firent leur entrée et la cérémonie commença. E.J. qui ne tenait pas en place s'avança pour se placer, juste à côté d'Alice, légèrement en retrait. Le moment de l'échange des consentements arriva, commençant par Carlisle et Esmé qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux puis par Rosalie et Emmett qui avaient l'air plutôt pressés. Je les comprenais tout à fait de ce point de vue. Nous autres vampires ne pensions qu'à deux choses, au sang et au sexe, nous étions insatiables… Quand vint le tour d'Alice de s'exprimer, un phénomène étrange se produisit, elle bafouilla.

- _Moi, Mary Al… Ma…Mary Alice…Brandon Cullen, me donne à toi, Jjjjjja…Ed…Edward Junior Cullen troisième du nom…_

_- __Comment ?_ S'étonna Jasper, ainsi que toute l'assemblée à l'unisson.

- _Elle a bien dit E.J. ?_ Repris-je stupéfaite.

Edward et moi nous regardions de nouveau.

- _E.J. !_ L'appelâmes-nous en même temps.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour nous regarder ce dernier riait aux éclats du vilain tour qu'il venait de jouer à sa tante. Edward le prit dans ses bras tout en intimant à Alice de sortir de sa torpeur et de continuer.

Elle revint à elle, fit de gros yeux boudeurs à E.J. avant de lui envoyer un baiser de la main auquel il répondit en faisant de même, puis elle refit face à son fiancé.

- _Moi, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, me donne à toi, Jasper Withlock Hale pour l'éternité…_

Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever son engagement qu'il enroula son bras autour de son corps pour l'embrasser avec passion. Toute l'assistance se mit alors à applaudir et féliciter les trois couples.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement nous venions de frôler la catastrophe avec E.J.. Cet incident confirma cependant mes craintes : E.J venait de manipuler Alice, un vampire, pour le plaisir de s'amuser. Son pouvoir à cet âge si précoce constituait un danger. Nous allions devoir doubler de vigilance le concernant.

_Septembre 1922_

Deux ans plus tard, j'avais non seulement réussi à dompter mon don, déployant mon bouclier à mon gré, ce qui permit à Edward d'enfin pénétrer mes pensées quand je le souhaitais, mais j'avais aussi quasiment réussi à maîtriser ma soif de sang humain. J'arrivais à tenir à proximité d'eux environ une heure avant que ma soif ne se réveille et que mon self-control ne devienne bancal.

E.J. de son côté avait beaucoup grandi, il avait trois ans et demi mais en paraissait cinq physiquement et mentalement. Il mûrissait très vite pour notre plus grand soulagement car quand il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait manipuler le cerveau de son entourage, il mit le chaos au sein de notre famille. Seuls, Jasper, Edward et moi étions immunisés contre son pouvoir. Je l'étais grâce à mon bouclier et nous supposions que Jasper et Edward l'étaient grâce à leur esprit plus résistant provenant de leur propre don. Quant au reste de la famille, E.J. ne les avait pas ménagés. Esmé prépara des quantités énormes de gâteau au chocolat, dessert préféré d'E.J., pouvant nourrir des centaines de personnes. Rosalie confondit son fond de teint avec les pots de fleurs et se retrouva avec un teint très très halé. Emmett partit à la chasse, non pas à l'ours mais aux rongeurs, s'abreuvant notamment de nombreux rats. Carlisle ramena des quantités immenses de friandises à chaque fois qu'il revenait de l'hôpital. Alice fut son pantin attitré, l'emmenant dans des endroits qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre de par sa taille et le traitant tel un prince. Ce manège dura quelques jours avant, que grâce au pouvoir d'Edward, qui pouvait lire ce qu'il manigançait et celui de Jasper qui calmait ses ardeurs, nous n'arrivions à le stopper et le devancer, pour ainsi lui faire entendre raison et le persuader que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas un amusement et que c'était mal. Depuis, tout se passait beaucoup mieux, et l'harmonie revint au sein de la famille.

En ce qui concernait mes parents, j'avais dû me montrer beaucoup plus rassurante que d'habitude et leur promettre que je passerai bientôt les voir, suite à une lettre alarmante de Billy qui m'annonçait que mon père avait décidé de faire des recherches à mon sujet pour venir me voir ne pouvant pas m'écrire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'adresse.

Un jour, cependant, tout bascula. Edward et moi revenions de chasser et comme d'habitude nous faisions la course pour arriver à notre cottage. J'étais devant lui pour une fois. Je jetai un œil derrière moi et le vis à quelques mètres en arrière, mais il augmenta sa vitesse et l'écart se réduisit. Je débloquai alors mon bouclier pour lui donner accès à mes pensées lui faisant revivre notre nuit précédente au pied du lit. Il ralentit de suite mais attrapa mon poignet juste avant que je n'atteigne la porte. Il me freina net, m'obligeant à me retourner pour me plaquer contre la porte en chêne. Il garda mon poignet prisonnier d'une main pendant que l'autre s'aventura sur ma cuisse juste en dessous de mon jupon. Sa caresse exigeante démontrait très clairement que mon message avait été reçu cinq sur cinq.

_- __Vous me cherchez Madame Cullen ?_ Murmura-t-il en se penchant, ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

_- __C'est possible…_Soufflai-je posant mes mains sur ses fesses.

Je l'entendis gronder de désir.

- _Alors tu m'as trouvé et crois-moi, je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser filer._ M'avoua-t-il en fondant sur mes lèvres.

Je plantai mes doigts sur son beau postérieur sous la passion qui montait en moi alors qu'il soulevait ma jambe l'enroulant autour de sa hanche pendant que nos bouches se déchainaient et malmenaient celles de l'autre.

_- __Il y a des chambres pour ce genre de chose…Je vous en prie pas devant un enfant !_ Nous interrompit la voix carillonnante d'Alice accompagnée d'E.J. qui rigolait aux éclats.

- _Aliceeee !_ Grognâmes-nous à l'unisson nous détachant à regret l'un de l'autre.

Soudain une légère brise souffla et notre odorat s'emplit d'une odeur de chair fraîche, l'odeur d'un humain. Nos regards se focalisèrent aussitôt vers la source de ce fumet alléchant et ce fut la stupeur.

A une cinquantaine de mètres de nous, se trouvait un homme les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, il était choqué. Cet humain à l'allure si familière n'était autre que Charlie.

_- __Papa ?_ Susurrai-je pour moi-même.

_- __Que fait-il ici ? Je n'ai rien vu… _S'étonna Alice.

- _Il est venu retrouver sa fille et son petit-fils. _Déclara Edward qui lisait ses pensées.

- _Oh mon Dieu, que vais-je lui dire ?_ M'inquiétai-je.

- _La vérité._ Me dit-il sérieux. _Il en a trop vu pour que nous puissions lui mentir. Il nous a vus arriver à cette allure inhumaine, en une fraction de seconde mais surtout il nous croyait morts, __Alice et moi__. Il commence à avoir des doutes même si sa raison lui dicte le contraire._

- _Bella ? Bella, est-ce toi ? _M'appela mon père.

- _Venez avec moi, je ne veux prendre aucun risque concernant sa vie._ Leur intimai-je.

Nous approchâmes lentement à pas humains pour de pas l'effrayer. Charlie ne bougeait toujours pas le regard figé sur nous. Nous stoppâmes à quelques mètres de lui.

- _Bonjour Charlie._ Lui souris-je timidement.

- _Bella, qu'as-tu fait à tes yeux ? Ils sont comme…comme ceux qu'avait le Dr Cullen._ Remarqua-t-il. _Mais que t'a-t-il fait ?_

J'entendis les battements de son cœur s'affoler, il commençait à avoir peur.

- _Papa, calme-toi, il ne m'a rien fait…_

- _Et, Edward ? C'est bien toi ? Comment es-tu revenu ? Tu étais mort ? Et Mary Alice ? Je…Je…_

- _Il panique._ Observa Edward. _Il va faire un malaise._

- _Papa, je t'en prie, écoute-moi…_

Je ne pus terminer car il s'effondra, Edward le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- _Alice, vas chercher Carlisle et Jasper. E.J. vient ici fiston. _Ordonna Edward.

Il prit sa main et la posa sur la poitrine de son grand-père pour calmer son cœur affolé. Il reprit en quelques secondes une respiration plus régulière et les battements de son cœur ralentirent pour atteindre un pouls quasi-normal.

A son réveil, nous étions nombreux autour de lui : Jasper pour calmer ses angoisses comme il l'avait fait lorsque j'avais appris la véritable nature de Carlisle, Carlisle en tant que médecin et Alice, Edward, E.J. et moi qu'il avait déjà rencontrés.

Ce fut Carlisle qui prit la parole pour tout lui expliquer, n'oubliant aucun événement hormis quelques-uns comme celui du réveil d'Edward assoiffé de sang ou bien la façon dont j'avais été transformée chez les Volturi alors que j'étais en bonne santé, ou bien encore le secret des Quileutes car ce secret ne nous appartenait pas. Mon père l'écouta en silence sans jamais l'interrompre, il était calme et ne semblait pas effrayé. Il avait l'air de prendre les choses plutôt bien. Lorsque Carlisle eut terminé son long récit, mon père me regarda :

- _Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point ta vie a été bouleversée et je n'ai rien fait pour te la simplifier. Mais finalement, Bella, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as retrouvé l'homme que tu aimais. Jamais je ne t'ai vu plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui depuis cette courte période où tu l'as rencontré. _Observa-t-il.

_- __Oui tu as raison, je suis heureuse avec lui et E.J.._ Lui répondis-je en serrant mon fils contre moi, puis je m'adressai à ce dernier. _E.J., je te présente ton grand-père, Charlie. Papa voici E.J._

E.J. lui fit un sourire timide peu habitué à voir de nouveaux visages.

-_Je suis heureux de le revoir, il a tellement grandi mais il ressemble toujours autant voir même encore plus à son père. _Dit-il en regardant Edward avec un léger sous-entendu.

-_Mr Swan, j'aurais tellement souhaité procéder dans les formes, vous demander sa main et avoir votre bénédiction…_Intervint Edward.

- _Oh, n'en parlons plus Edward, ce qui est fait est fait, j'aurais juste un seul regret, ne pas avoir conduit moi-même ma fille devant l'autel. _Répliqua-t-il en me regardant.

-_Oui, je comprends._ Opina Edward juste derrière moi sa main posée sur mon épaule.

Bien évidement il n'était pas au courant du déroulement de notre mariage, il nous aurait probablement fait une nouvelle attaque. Lui dire la vérité était une chose mais tout lui dire en était une autre…

On frappa à la porte et j'ajoutai, juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

-_Nous avons une surprise pour toi._

_- __Parce que tu crois que je n'en ai pas eu assez aujourd'hui ? _Souligna-t-il taquin.

Je souris.

_- __Tu peux entrer Emmett._

Notre chasseur fit son entrée accompagné de Rosalie et tapa l'épaule de mon père.

_- __Hey, Chef Swan heureux de vous revoir, cela fait tellement longtemps !_

_- __Oui trop longtemps mon cher Emmett et je comprends mieux pourquoi à présent. _Remarqua-t-il en regardant ses prunelles dorées comme celles de tous les Cullen ici présent hormis E.J.. _Ainsi donc, en fin de compte l'ours t'avait bien été fatal ce __jour-là __dans la forêt quand j'ai retrouvé ton arme et ta jeep._

-_En effet Charlie, aucun détail ne t'échappe. Si Rosalie, ma femme, ne m'avait pas trouvé, je ne serai plus de ce monde à cet instant._ Lui confirma Emmett.

Esmé arriva avec un plateau plein de nourriture, évidemment E.J. se précipita dessus pour se servir une part de gâteau mais Charlie le devança et lui tendit un morceau, ce qui le fit monter, aux yeux de notre fils, au statut de héros.

Charlie partit quelques jours plus tard mais il revint peu de temps après, accompagné de ma mère, car ce secret que nous lui avions confié était trop lourd pour lui tout seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui le partager, hormis Billy, et il ne voulait pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui comme pour elle. De notre côté, nous ne voyions plus l'intérêt de cacher ce que nous étions à nos proches, la menace Volturi étant éradiquée. Cependant il serait trop dangereux de se dévoiler aux yeux du monde entier, cela pourrait déclencher des vagues de panique et engendrer des chasses aux sorcières version « vampires ».

Nous procédâmes avec elle comme nous l'avions fait avec Charlie après son réveil, avec l'aide de Jasper. Elle n'eut aucun mal à nous croire et était ravie de savoir Edward « en vie » à mes côtés. Elle ne souhaitait que mon bonheur et celui d'E.J.. Je redoublai alors d'efforts pour maîtriser ma soif en leur présence faisant d'énormes progrès. A présent que je n'avais quasiment plus de secrets envers mes proches, je pus pleinement profiter de ce que ma condition m'offrait sans en subir les désagréments comme disparaître de la vie des humains. E.J. put enfin connaître ses grands-parents maternels et ainsi vivre de temps en temps avec des humains comme lui.

_Octobre 1942_

Vingt années s'étaient écoulées sans que je ne remarque le temps passé auprès des gens que j'aimais. Cela faisait dix ans que j'avais pu reprendre mon métier d'infirmière aux côtés de Carlisle pendant qu'Edward, qui avait appris à voler à E.J., reprenait sa passion pour l'aviation en intégrant une compagnie qui élaborait et construisait de nouveaux modèles d'avions. Ces modèles furent ensuite lancés en fabrication dans le but de fournir l'armée des Etats-Unis.

E.J., qui était devenu un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, un sosie parfait de son père, nous avait quittés durant quelques années pour aller faire ses études de médecine. Il obtint son diplôme avec brio avec trois années d'avance. Il travailla ensuite au côté de Carlisle et moi à hôpital, ce qui nous permit de nous assurer qu'il n'utiliserait pas son don pour guérir ses patients. Il ne devait pas intervenir dans la vie de tous ces gens même s'il était difficile de laisser quelqu'un s'en aller alors que l'on avait le pouvoir de le faire rester mais c'était la condition de la vie humaine et il devait l'accepter. Tout comme nous acceptions de ne pas transformer, toute personne condamnée que ce soit par accident, par la maladie, ou par homicide. J'acceptai aussi de laisser partir mes parents le moment voulu, ceux-ci ne désirant pas devenir immortels.

Un jour pourtant, alors que je n'étais pas de garde, le moment, qu'E.J. craignait le plus, arriva. Une infirmière de l'hôpital, Annah, se fit poignardée en plein cœur par un malade suicidaire. E.J. la connaissait bien car ils avaient fait leurs dernières années d'études ensemble. Le malade fut vite maitrisé et E.J. se précipita au chevet d'Annah. Elle était agonisante dans ses bras, il ne pouvait rien faire en tant que médecin, son cœur était touché. Il était en larmes d'être impuissant, il déploya alors sa main juste au-dessus de sa poitrine mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il croisa ceux de Carlisle qui d'un geste de la tête l'empêcha d'utiliser son don. Il referma alors son poing de colère et accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle.

Ce drame creusa une brèche dans le cœur d'E.J. qui ne se referma jamais. Il en voulut pendant de long mois à Carlisle de l'avoir empêché de sauver cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien. Edward qui lisait ce qui tourmentait son fils et qui en souffrait avec lui, lui proposa de faire une pause en tant que médecin et d'explorer d'autres horizons. E.J. le prit au pied de la lettre, voir même au-delà, pour mon plus grand damne, il s'engagea dans l'armée des États-Unis.

Mais le plus douloureux ne se produisit qu'un an plus tard, lorsque je rentrais de l'hôpital. Edward m'attendait sur le sofa, l'air nerveux. Il me sourit mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Cela faisait des décennies que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi préoccupé.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ M'enquis-je inquiète.

-_Nous partons pour la guerre en Europe._ Me lâcha-t-il.

Je fis soudain un bon en arrière de vingt-quatre ans lorsqu'un convoi militaire passait à côté de moi sur la route et qu'une jeep stoppa. Edward en sortit et courut vers moi pour m'annoncer qu'il partait à la guerre.

-_Ah non ! Cela ne va pas recommencer ! Mais pourquoi ?_

Il se plaça rapidement devant moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il poursuivit en susurrant à mon oreille.

-_Je pars pour accompagner notre fils qui s'est porté volontaire en tant que soldat._ M'avoua-t-il.

-_E.J. s'est porté volontaire ? _Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

Edward hocha la tête.

-_Non, il ne peut pas…il est humain…il…il va se faire tuer_. M'effrayai-je aussitôt.

-_C'est pour cela que je pars avec lui, je le protégerai, je te le promets, d'ailleurs nous ne partirons pas seuls, Jasper et Emmett ont proposé de nous accompagner. Il sera entre de bonnes mains, je te le jure, Bella. _Me rassura-t-il.

-_Je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir et vous éloigner de moi, cela __a __toujours tourn__é__ à la catastrophe __lorsque__ l'on s'est éloigné l'un l'autre et cela fait trop mal. Jamais je ne pourrais attendre si longtemps votre retour… alors je pars avec vous. _Décrétai-je.

_- __Bella, tu ne peux pas venir, même si tu ne crains rien pour ta vie, je ne peux pas te laisser nous accompagner, que viendrait faire une femme en pleine guerre ? _Tenta-t-il de me dissuader.

-_Tu oublies un peu vite que je suis infirmière et que, comme je te l'avais proposé au moment de ton départ pour la guerre de 1918, je peux m'engager dans la Croix Rouge et cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. _Répliquai-je aussitôt sûre de moi.

Il fut surpris de ma répartie car il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il pensait peut-être que je les aurais attendu bien gentiment à la maison, passant mes journées à lire, chasser et attendre. Il ne répondit rien, ne trouvant aucun argument pour me convaincre de rester.

-_Je crois que cette fois-ci tu as gagné la bataille, mon amour._ Abandonna-t-il, bon joueur, un sourire en coin.

- _Nous sommes d'égal à égale à présent. Je peux autant protéger notre fils que toi ou Emmett. Je ne suis plus une faible femme humaine._ Lui répondis-je en le regardant intensément.

_- __Je le sais bien, mon amour, mais il est difficile pour un mari d'admettre que sa femme n'a pas besoin de sa protection_. Me confia-t-il.

-_Oh je vois… ton égo masculin est touché…Que puis-je faire pour y remédier ? _Lui demandai-je faisant semblant de réfléchir, l'air innocent, tout en débloquant mon bouclier pour le laisser s'immiscer au cœur de mes pensées.

- _Je crois que tu as déjà une petite idée ?_ Sourit-il, ses yeux se remplissant de désir.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde, il me souleva dans ses bras et nous conduisit à une vitesse folle dans notre chambre pour me plaquer sur le lit, prisonnière de ses bras, de ses lèvres et de son corps tout entier. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de ma robe qui fut déchirée et réduite à l'état de guenilles en une fraction de seconde. Il ne laissa guère plus de chance à mon soutien-gorge et ma petite culotte, j'étais devenue sa proie offerte pour mon plus grand plaisir…

Nous avions à peine fini de nous rhabiller qu'Alice fit irruption pour nous annoncer que Carlisle et le restant de la famille nous accompagneraient en Europe au sein de la Croix Rouge. Alice ayant eu une vision de notre décision en avait parlé à tout le monde et ces derniers n'avaient pas hésités une seconde pour prendre leur décision.

Quelques heures plus tard, E.J. rentra à la maison, je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il appréhendait ma réaction suite aux révélations d'Edward.

- _J'aurais voulu t'annoncer ma décision moi-même mais papa préférait s'en charger car il m'a dit qu'il saurait trouver les mots justes et les gestes adéquats._ Commença-t-il.

- _Ah bon, il a dit cela ? _M'étonnai-je, si j'avais encore été humaine, j'aurais piqué un far rouge pivoine, son père savait y faire avec moi, il n'y avait aucun doute !

- _Oui, il avait tor__t__ ? _Douta E.J..

_- Hummm, non pas du tout. _Répondis-je gênée devant lui.

Je débloquai mon esprit sachant Edward au piano dans le salon d'à côté écoutant notre conversation, il allait entendre de mes nouvelles et de suite ! « _Tu avais bien prévu ton coup, Cullen !_ ». Pensai-je. Mais E.J. reprit vite mon attention.

_- J'ai vingt__-__trois ans, maman, je suis un homme à présent et puisque je ne peux pas sauver les gens avec mon don et que dans certain cas en tant que médecin j'arrive trop tard, je voudrais pouvoir intervenir bien avant, d'une autre manière. Je pense pouvoir les sauver avant qu'ils ne soient touchés, je veux les sauver du massacre. C'est pour cela que je veux partir en Europe, non pas pour tuer des gens mais pour les épargner. _M'expliqua-t-il.

_- Je te comprends E.J., crois-moi, ton père avait la même détermination que toi lorsqu'il voulut partir pour la guerre._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Bien sûr, tu es exactement comme lui, obstiné, entêté et colérique mais aussi généreux et pr__êt__ à aider ton prochain._

_- Alors tu acceptes de me laisser partir ? _En déduit-il.

_- Pas exactement…Je m'en voudrais éternellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu n'es pas comme nous, indestructible, même si tu as le don de guérir, une bombe, une balle mal placée et tu ne serais plus là._

_- Je suis entrainé pour cela, de toute façon, je ne serai pas seul, j'aurai trois vampires pour ma garde rapprochée…_

_- Je le sais mais ils ne seront pas que trois…_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Nous venons tous avec toi. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Rose et moi, nous engagerons dans la croix rouge, nous arrangeant pour nous trouver au plus près de vous. _

_- Oh, je fais déménager toute la famille…_

_- Comme tu le dis, nous sommes une famille, alors nous restons soudés. Tu pourras sauvez des vies pendant qu'on sauve la tienne._

E.J. ne sauta pas au plafond en apprenant cette nouvelle mais il s'y fit assez rapidement.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous embarquâmes pour l'Angleterre. Dix jours plus tard nous touchions le sol britannique par le nord de façon à contourner les sous-marins Allemands s'en prenaient aux navires. Nos quatre hommes Cullen se rendirent, à Londres au quartier général de l'armée britannique où avaient été engagés, Edward et Jasper en 1918. Ils se présentèrent comme volontaires sous de faux noms sauf pour E.J. et furent affectés sous les ordres du général Charles Delestraint qui fut choisi par le général De Gaulle et la résistance française pour diriger l'armée secrète. Au début, ce fut juste des missions de repérage en survolant le territoire occupé par les Allemands, Edward et E.J. étaient les pilotes Jasper et Emmett à leurs côtés prenaient des clichés. Puis vint la mission, aller détruire plusieurs entrepôts d'armes allemands que nous avions repérés sur le sol français.

_POV E.J._

Ce jour-là une dizaine de bombardiers décollèrent du sol britannique, dont deux pilotés par moi et mon père. Emmett était à mes côtés, Jasper dans l'autre avion. Nous avions cinq points stratégiques à détruire, tous situés sur le nord de la France à environ une cinquantaine de kilomètres de distance les uns des autres.

Nous détruisîmes les deux premiers en quelques minutes, ne laissant pas le temps à nos ennemis de répliquer. Lorsque nous atteignîmes notre troisième cible, nous furent accueillis par des rafales de balles, et nombreuses furent celles qui vinrent heurter la coque de l'avion.

_- E.J. reprends de l'altitude, vas te cacher au__-__dessus des nuages._ M'ordonna mon père par la radio.

_- OK je décroche. _Répondis-je en tirant sur le manche pour remonter vers les nuages.

_- Je te suis._

Brusquement, je sentis un choc, suivi de secousses. Mon moteur était touché et en feu. Mon avion commença rapidement à perdre de l'altitude et les commandes ne répondirent plus.

_- E.J. ? Que __s__e passe-t-il ?_ Commença à s'inquiéter mon père.

_- Je suis touché. _Lui répondis-je calmement.

Je l'entendis jurer.

_- Ejectez-vous ! _Nous cria-t-il.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser pleinement ce qui était en train d'arriver.

_- E.J. ! Ejecte-toi !_ Me cria Emmett derrière moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps, d'esquisser un geste qu'Emmett tira sur la poignée et m'éjecta. Je fus projeté dans les airs, mon parachute se déployant instantanément. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion retentit juste en dessous de moi, dans la campagne française. Je ne doutai pas un instant qu'Emmett ait pu s'extirper à temps, il était rapide et résistant. J'atterris assez violement contre le sol et je fus quelque peu sonné par l'impact. Lorsque je repris mes esprits et que j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris un visage angélique encadré de boucles blondes à quelques centimètres du mien. De grands yeux bleus me regardaient.

_- Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?_ S'enquit-elle de son bel accent français.

Je fis une brève inspection de mon corps et répondis :

_- Oui, je crois. _Répondis-je sans trop de conviction.

_- Oh mais vous saignez à la tête !_ Remarqua-t-elle.

Je posai la main au sommet de mon crâne et constatai qu'elle disait vrai, je perdais du sang.

_- Je vais vous soigner_. S'activa-t-elle tendant un mouchoir immaculé vers ma blessure.

Je retins son poignet avant qu'elle ne me touche.

_- Non, laissez, cela va se résorber tout seul._ Lui expliquai-je sans trop réfléchir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage suivit de stupeur.

_- Oh mon Dieu… Vous aviez raison. Vous ne saignez plus. _S'étonna-t-elle. _J'ai l'impression que votre blessure se referme et …_

- _Ah oui, je cicatrise très rapidement. _Eludai-je, lui offrant mon plus beau sourire, conscient de ce qu'elle découvrait.

Étonnamment, elle n'insista pas et me sourit à son tour tout naturellement. A cet instant, je sentis comme une connexion se créer entre elle et moi. Une flamme naquît au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je me sentis concerné par cette jeune femme, voir attaché à elle d'une certaine façon. Je n'arrivai pas à décrocher mon regard de ses yeux si profonds, si sincères et innocents. J'étais captivé par elle, plus rien n'existait autour de moi, tout était figé, le temps venait de s'arrêter.

- _Es sollte__nicht mehr fern sein! __(il ne doit pas être loin !)._ Perçus-je au loin.

Ces mots prononcés en Allemand me sortir de mon cocon, et je réagis très vite lorsque j'entendis ensuite :

- _Er ist da__! ( il__ est__ là!)_

Ils m'avaient repéré. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de mal pour me trouver car quand je regardai tout autour de nous, je constatai que nous nous trouvions au beau milieu d'un champ, à découvert. Ils étaient nombreux, au moins une trentaine. En voyant la jeune femme à mes côtés, ils allaient penser qu'elle m'avait aidé. Je venais de la mettre en danger.

- _Venez, nous sommes repéré__s__, nous devons allez nous cacher._ Lui intimai en lui tendant la main pour l'inciter à me suivre.

Elle me la tendit aussitôt en retour sans aucune hésitation. Nous fuîmes dans la direction opposée à nos assaillants. Des rafales de balles se mirent à nous tomber dessus rapidement. Je la fis passer devant moi de façon à la protéger un maximum des balles avec mon corps. J'en reçus immédiatement quelques-unes sur l'ensemble de mon corps, mais je n'en eus cure et poursuivit notre fuite. Soudain une balle réussit à esquiver mes jambes pour percuter son mollet. Elle fut déséquilibrée, c'est alors qu'une autre balle la transperça en plein cœur. Elle s'écroula au sol.

- _NON ! _Criai-je.

- _Je m'occupe d'eux._ Dit Emmett dans mon dos en s'interposant à vitesse vampirique entre nous, faisant face aux Allemands.

Il leurs fonça dessus, sa mitraillette à la main, les éliminant un à un pendant que les balles ricochaient sur le marbre dur de son corps. Il eut l'appui aérien de mon père qui nous avait retrouvés et celui de Jasper qui tirait sur le groupe d'Allemand.

Je me précipitai de mon côté au chevet de la jeune femme et l'examinai rapidement. Je déchirai le haut de sa robe faisant sauter les boutons pour voir sa blessure juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Très vite, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais plus rien, son cœur était touché et son sang coulait à flot, la balle était ressortie aussitôt. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, pourtant sa main agrippait fortement mon bras comme si elle essayait de s'accrocher à la vie et de se battre pour rester.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène et j'en connaissais l'issue. La même histoire qu'Annah se répétait, et cette jeune femme allait mourir dans mes bras, tout comme elle.

Je sentis sa main perdre en intensité et ses yeux étaient à présent fermés.

_Non_. Pensai-je passant ma main dans ses boucles blondes. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller, elle était dans cet état par ma faute et puis quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'elle était très importante pour moi, que c'était « elle », « la seule ». Je devais réagir.

- _Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? _L'appelai-je.

Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, pour les refermer n'ayant plus la force.

- _Regardez-moi, ouvrez-les yeux._ Ordonnai-je d'un ton plus ferme et déterminé.

Elle les rouvrit pour planter son regard dans le mien.

- _Restez avec moi, je vous prie, je vais vous sortir de là. Ne fermez pas les yeux._ Poursuivis-je lui parlant sans cesse pour qu'elle se raccroche à ma voix et à mon regard.

Je retirai d'une main mon blouson d'aviateur et ma chemise que j'utilisai comme serviette pour éponger le sang qu'elle perdait. Je reportai à nouveau mon regard sur elle qui me regardait toujours et je posai ma main à plat sur sa blessure.

- _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_ Lui demandai-je.

- _A...Al…Ale…na_.

- _Alena ? C'est très beau. Moi, c'est E.J., enchanté._ Lui soufflai-je.

Elle me sourit ce qui me toucha profondément. Malgré l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, si proche de la mort, elle trouvait encore la force de me sourire. Cette jeune femme était incroyable, elle méritait de vivre.

Je me concentrai sur sa blessure sans la lâcher du regard. J'avais l'impression que je ne la tenais accrochée à la vie que par nos regards si profonds et chargés d'émotion. Ma main commença à se réchauffer, tout mon corps se mit à bouillonner. Les ondes bienfaitrices de mon don qui prenaient source dans mon être tout entier pénétrèrent son cœur en premier lieu puis se divisèrent pour parcourir son corps et atteindre sa deuxième blessure au mollet. Je pouvais sentir le moindre frémissement provenant d'elle comme si j'étais entré en elle, et je pouvais voir que ses blessures avaient déjà entamé le processus de guérison. Je me sentis alors vidé de toute angoisse mais aussi de toute énergie.

- _E.J. ! Non ! _Entendis-je Emmett qui revenait vers nous mais je l'ignorai restant concentré sur Alena.

Ses paupières n'étaient plus semi-closes, elles étaient grandes ouvertes à présent ses yeux fixés sur moi. Son teint avait repris quelques couleurs et lorsque je soulevai ma main de sa poitrine, il ne restait plus aucune trace du trou qui perforait son cœur et son corps. Seuls ses vêtements tachés de sang montraient qu'elle avait été blessée.

- _Qu'as-tu fait ?_ Me demanda Emmett à mes côtés.

- _Ce qu'il fallait._ Répliquai-je sans le regarder. _Voilà, vous n'avez plus rien, Alena, vous êtes guérie. _La rassurai-je en me levant puis en l'aidant à se relever.

- _Que s'est-t-il passé ?_ Demanda mon père qui arrivait avec Jasper.

- _Il l'a guéri._ Répondit Emmett

Ils avaient l'air stupéfaits et me regardaient tous, abasourdis, même Alena. Elle n'avait toujours pas décroché ses yeux des miens, sans dire un seul mot, comme si elle continuait à écouter les conseils que je lui avais donnés en lui ordonnant de me regarder, comme si sa vie en dépendait toujours.

- _Mais tu es blessé !_ Remarqua mon père.

Je tentai pour la première fois de faire le bilan de mes blessures, j'avais de nombreux trous de balles sur tout le corps, environ une dizaine, allant de mes épaules jusqu'à mes chevilles.

- _Oh…_Soulignai-je simplement.

Seulement, je n'avais plus la force de me soigner moi-même, je me sentais trop faible. Soudain ma vue se troubla et mes jambes ne me portèrent plus, puis plus rien.

Je repris conscience quelques heures plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital sous une tente. Ma mère était assise à mes côtés et je sentis sa main froide caresser la mienne comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour m'apaiser. Je la savais inquiète de me voir dans cet état, elle avait toujours eu peur pour moi et pour ma vie. Je la comprenais fort bien, elle avait failli perdre mon père à plusieurs reprises, et on m'avait éloigné d'elle lorsque j'étais bébé et que nous étions prisonniers des Volturi. Malgré leur éradication, elle craignait toujours que l'on vienne me chercher pour exploiter mes dons, si particuliers pour un humain, qu'ils pourraient se révéler extrêmement puissants si un jour je devenais immortel.

J'ouvris les yeux et la regardai, je pouvais lire le soulagement s'opérer en elle. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et elle me sourit à son tour. Elle s'enquit de mes blessures que je venais de guérir et me relata ce qu'il s'était passé ainsi que ses inquiétudes.

Elle ne m'avait jamais vu inconscient hormis lorsque je dormais. Elle croyait que mon don était un don du ciel : pouvoir guérir et me guérir, qu'il me protégerait un minimum mais cela avait bien failli m'être fatal, cette fois-ci. Elle réalisa, ainsi que moi-même, que je ne pouvais guérir une personne, lorsque moi-même j'étais blessé. Cela me demandait des ressources dont je ne disposais pas. J'avais pourtant puisé dans toutes mes ressources pour la sauver « elle ».

Ma mère nous avait vus revenir à la base, sur le sol britannique, avec un seul avion de notre mission, mais tous les quatre avec une jeune française. Elle lui avait semblé bouleversée et en état de choc, elle n'avait pas lâché ma main lorsqu'Emmett m'avait porté pour descendre. Carlisle et ma mère nous attendaient avec un brancard, près de la piste d'atterrissage, à quelques centaines de mètres des tentes aménagées en hôpital, ayant été prévenus par Alice grâce à sa vision puis par la tour de contrôle. Elle m'avait découvert recouvert de sang qui coulait de multiples blessures par balle, elle en fût bouleversée mais mon père qui lui avait relaté ce qu'il s'était passé, et avait trouvé les mots pour la rassurer.

Carlisle m'avait opéré sur le champ car j'avais plusieurs organes touchés et certaines balles restaient à retirer. Il fut assisté, au bloc, d'Esmé, d'Alice et de ma mère. Aucune présence humaine n'avait été acceptée de façon à pouvoir agir à vitesse inhumaine. En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient terminé et les bandages étaient tous posés sur chacune de mes blessures. Ils m'avaient gardé plusieurs heures en observation pour prévenir d'une urgence qui aurait nécessité la présence de vampires, si mon cœur était venu à lâcher. Nous avions déjà abordé le sujet avec ma famille et je souhaitais devenir immortel si ma vie en dépendait. Ils n'avaient pas à faire ce choix pour moi, je l'avais déjà fait.

Avec l'aide de Jasper, ils avaient réussi à détacher Alena qui s'accrochait toujours à moi, le temps que j'aille au bloc. Il l'avait endormi en douceur et allongé sur un lit dans une tente voisine. Rosalie veillait sur elle.

Ma mère ne me reprocha pas d'avoir quasiment sacrifié ma vie pour cette fille. Pour ce genre de geste insensé, me dit-elle, j'étais bien le digne fils de mes parents qui avaient été capable de le faire l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne me le demanda pas, pourtant je savais que sa question trottait dans sa tête : étais-je tombé amoureux de cette jeune femme ? A vrai dire, je n'en savais rien mais il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de fort mais d'inexplicable. Je tenais à elle alors que nous n'avions échangé à peine que quelques mots.

Lorsque ma mère constata que mes blessures avaient disparues après avoir retiré mes bandages, elle m'autorisa à me lever et me laissa partir ayant une petite idée de l'endroit où j'allais me diriger. J'enfilai à la hâte mon maillot et mon pantalon, puis je filai. Je croisai au passage Rosalie qui avait dû me sentir arriver.

Je la trouvai comme ma mère me l'avait indiqué, allongée sur ce lit sous la tente voisine, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'approchai à pas de velours pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle était magnifique ainsi, pleine d'innocence, de pureté, c'était un ange. Je ne regrettai aucunement mon geste de l'avoir sauvée même si j'aurais pu mourir pour cela, elle en valait largement le sacrifice.

Une boucle rebelle glissa sur sa joue, je ne pus me retenir de la prendre entre mes doigts pour la passer derrière son oreille. Je sentis son frémissement à mon toucher et ses paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent légèrement mais suffisamment pour me fixer. Je tentai de retirer ma main toujours accrochée à sa mèche de cheveux tout près de sa nuque mais elle la retint d'une poigne douce mais ferme. Je dépliai mes doigts pour mieux les glisser dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle inclina la tête pour presser sa joue contre ma paume qui remontait vers son visage. Elle referma les yeux pour savourer cette caresse. Soudain, un courant électrique traversa mon bras pour me toucher en plein cœur, j'en avais presque le souffle coupé tellement s'était puissant. Elle venait de posséder mon cœur à jamais.

Je me plaçai juste au-dessus d'elle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle tendit sa main vers le mien pour caresser ma joue. Elle avait rouvert les yeux dans lesquelles je me noyai complètement. D'une légère pression, elle m'attira à elle et je fondis sur ses lèvres qui m'appelaient telle une soif soudaine qu'il fallait absolument étancher. Nous étions dans une telle symbiose, que nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, nous nous complétions l'un l'autre. Je venais de rencontrer mon âme sœur, ma raison de vivre.

_POV Bella_

Je laissai enfin E.J. voler de ses propres ailes aux côtés d'Alena. Il venait de découvrir l'amour aux côtés d'un ange de pureté, d'innocence mais aussi de souffrance. Lorsqu'E.J. l'avait rencontré, elle tentait de survivre seule dans la ferme de ses parents qui étaient tous les deux morts : sa mère à sa naissance et son père récemment sur le champ de bataille. Elle n'avait presque plus aucune ressource pour se nourrir, les Allemands avait pillé toute sa ferme. Elle ne retourna pas en France et resta à nos côtés sur le sol britannique jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Les garçons, s'étant engagés, voulurent continuer le combat jusqu'au bout et donc ils nous quittèrent pour partir en mission quelques jours ou quelques semaines mais nous revirent toujours sain et sauf, notamment E.J. qui ne cherchait pas à prendre de risque et restait sous la protection des trois vampires Cullen.

_Mai 1945_

Nous rentrâmes au pays peu de temps après la capitulation des Allemands durant le mois de mai 1945. Alena nous accompagna bien évidemment pour suivre sa nouvelle famille qui l'avait acceptée sur le champ mais surtout pour suivre son amour inconditionnel. E.J. lui avait progressivement révélé ses pouvoirs et notre condition de vampires, sans la brusquer mais elle était un peu comme je l'avais été, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux s'était de vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait peu importait ce qu'il était réellement, lui et sa famille. Ils s'étaient fiancés peu de temps après notre retour. E.J., qui avait hérité du romantisme de son père, avait fait sa demande, un jour de beau temps, sur la plage Quileute, un genou dans le sable alors qu'Alena était assise sur un rocher, devant le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon pour rencontrer la mer. Elle n'avait pu qu'accepter puisqu'elle l'aimait du plus profond de son âme. De son côté, Alice pensait déjà aux préparatifs du mariage avec un soupçon de vengeance envers E.J. qui lui avait joué un vilain tour lors de son propre mariage.

Chaque jour qui passait je réalisai ma chance de vivre avec cette famille si soudée, d'avoir un fils si exceptionnel qui avait enfin trouvé le bonheur que je lui souhaitai tant et enfin d'avoir pour mari un ange de perfection qui me montrait et me prouvait son amour à chaque seconde de notre éternité.

Alors qu'il me surprenait perdue dans mes pensées, en se collant à moi derrière mon dos pour déposer un baiser à la base de ma nuque, Edward me prit la main et me demanda de le suivre. Nous partîmes tous les deux, il était déjà tard dans la nuit, traversant les bois, les champs et les villages, à vitesse vampirique pour arriver à Forks sur la propriété des Masen. Il me tira toujours par la main jusque devant ce fameux hangar. Il ouvrit les portes sur ce vieil avion gris des années 1918 avec le nom des Masen inscrits de chaque côté.

_- Tu comptes me faire monter dans cette antiquité ?_ Lui demandai-je inquiète.

- _Non rassures-toi, il fait partie de ma collection mais ne volera plus, il est trop vieux…Mais je compte te faire monter dans celui-ci._ Me dit-il en me montrant celui qui était juste à côté.

Je restai bouche bée, il semblait immense par rapport à l'ancien et beaucoup plus spacieux et confortable.

- _Je te présente mon dernier petit bijou, le Saab 91 Safir. Voici le prototype de ma dernière création, nous prévoyons de le faire voler pour la première fois le 20 novembre prochain et de passer à la production en série l'an prochain si les essais sont concluants. Ce n'est pas un avion de guerre, il est destiné aux touristes et aux hommes d'affaires, il peut contenir trois passagers. Tu vois nous aurons beaucoup plus de place tous les deux._ Me susurra-t-il.

- _Hum, dommage, j'aimais bien les espaces confinés…. _Soulignai-je pleine de sous-entendus

-_ Tu me diras, ce que tu en penses après le vol._ Me dit-il m'empêchant de répliquer par un baiser

Nous montâmes à bord occupant les deux sièges du devant. Edward mis en marche l'engin et le dirigea vers le grand espace devant le hangar. Il prit rapidement de la vitesse, dans l'obscurité de la nuit et des nuages qui embrumaient le ciel, et nous fit décoller. Malgré la force que je possédai l'attraction du décollage fut trop forte et me colla au siège. Je m'agrippai à Edward et enfouis mon visage contre son épaule. Il devait aller très vite.

-_ Ah j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il est beaucoup plus rapide que le précédent, il peut atteindre deux cent soixante__-__quinze kilomètres heure. _Ajouta-t-il, fier de sa création.

Je ne répondis pas car malgré ma condition, une chose n'avait pas changé ma peur de la très grande vitesse et le vertige. Je gardai les yeux fermés et attendis son aval pour les rouvrir.

-_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, mon amour. _Me dit-il de sa voix de velours tout proche de mon oreille, en posant sa main sur la mienne.

J'ouvris un œil mais ne voyais qu'une faible lueur, je relevai alors la tête et je découvris la pleine lune face à nous entourée d'étoiles qui scintillaient autour. La lune était immense, j'avais l'impression qu'en tendant le bras j'aurais pu l'attraper tellement elle me semblait proche. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me coller à lui et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux en regardant la lune.

-_ Comment fais-tu pour me faire toujours découvrir des choses incroyables avec des éléments si simples que l'on voit tous les jours ? _Remarquai-je.

_- C'est avec des choses simples que l'on réalise les plus belles œuvres et les plus authentiques. _Déclara-t-il.

Cela sentait le double sens….

Je levai un œil vers lui, ses pupilles topaze s'étaient assombries de désir et je ne résistai pas à l'appel muet de ses lèvres. Je sautai subitement sur ses genoux à califourchon sur lui et laissai la passion nous dévorer en plein ciel d'où l'expression « s'envoyer en l'air !». J'avais une totale confiance en mon homme qui pouvait à la fois piloter l'avion et me donner du plaisir. Notre baiser était sauvage, c'était ainsi depuis ma transformation, il n'y avait plus aucune retenue entre nous, que de la sincérité à l'état pur. Je glissai mes mains entre nos deux corps et dégrafai son pantalon en deux secondes. Il poussa un gémissement lorsque je libérai sa virilité. De sa main libre, il remonta ma robe et arracha d'un geste vif ma petite culotte dernière barrière entre mon intimité et l'incarnation de son désir pour moi. J'ondulai contre son corps et me frottai contre son sexe, agrippant ses cheveux cuivrés tout en prolongeant notre baiser. Ma peau frissonnait d'excitation, son odeur enivrante m'enveloppait et me mettait en transe, il fallait qu'il mette fin à mon supplice. Je débloquai mon esprit pour le supplier de me prendre sur le champ, étant incapable d'attendre plus longtemps mais aussi d'aligner un mot entre mes gémissements. Sa réaction fut immédiate, d'un brusque coup de rein il entra en moi pour ne faire plus qu'un et m'arracha un cri de plaisir. A partir de cet instant, je ne maitrisai plus rien, nos corps se mélangèrent, nos peau se caressèrent en un déluge de sensations et d'électrochocs. Tout était confus et éclairci, le moteur de l'avion, nos respirations, la fraicheur de la nuit, nos gémissements, la lueur de la lune. Tout allait trop vite ou pas assez, l'envie devenait plaisir et le plaisir devenait désir. Nos bouches se perdirent et se retrouvèrent, mes hanches s'en allèrent et puis revinrent, pour qu'il vienne toujours plus loin toujours plus fort et toujours plus vite sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Je m'égarai dans les méandres de l'extase et du septième ciel d'où nous devions être tout proche puis ce fut l'explosion qui déchira tout, aussi bien mon espace intime comme la chemise d'Edward ou ma robe ou bien encore les sièges en cuir neufs de l'habitacle. Si tôt notre soif de l'un et de l'autre assouvie elle renaissait pour nous adonner au plaisir de se faire plaisir jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe à l'horizon.

Nos corps enfin apaisés et repus, nous purent assister au lever du soleil qui apparut sous la couche de nuages gris qui se teintèrent de rose à la lumière. Ce fut un spectacle magnifique pour clore notre petit aparté dans les airs.

Cela promettait une vie éternelle inoubliable aux côtés de l'homme de ma vie…

FIN.

**Voilà c'est terminé, j'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Pour ceux qui souhaiterai me suivre plus facilement j'ai créé un compte sur facebook où je donne plus facilement de mes nouvelles et celles de mes écrits, voici mon profil : Sabi JT. J'y posterai notamment le pdf de cette fiction.**

**A très bientôt j'espère.**

**Sabi**


	42. Chapter 42

Merci à toutes vos reviews et toutes vos alertes !

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps répondre à toutes les reviews mais je le ferai !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai mis ma fic sur fichier pdf, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

Pour ceux qui lisent ma deuxième fic « Juste pour la première fois », ne perdez pas espoir elle est en cours d'écriture, j'ai juste besoin de beaucoup plus de temps, ma vie étant bien remplie.

Je suis aussi sur un autre écrit qui n'a rien à voir avec les fictions Twilight mais c'est une histoire qui trotte dans ma tête depuis 2 ans j'ai donc commencé à poser mes idées, et écrire mes premiers chapitres. Pour le moment je ne sais pas si cette histoire deviendra une fic ou bien un livre…

J'espère vous retrouvez très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit mot pour me donner votre ressenti sur mes écrits.

Bye

Sabi


End file.
